Folklore
by Ryder Bellamiren
Summary: A set of Snarry drabbles that come to mind. Requests for a specific story WILL be accepted. Mostly Magical Creatures and a few well-known or uncommon myths and legends. Rated M for further stories! PM me with your request or put it in a review. Will most likely never be complete unless I run out of chapters and/or lose the Muses for this.
1. Dragon's Might

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm adapting this idea from Reizbar Ookami. She does Puppyshipping drabbles and I do Snarry. This idea has been floating around in my head for a while. Hope you enjoy the first installment!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:**Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM**

Professor Severus Tobias Prince-Snape looked at the dragon he'd managed to capture. It was a black Chinese type with silky black whiskers and large, bright green eyes. Draco took one look at it and started snickering.

"It's cute." The dragon turned to face Draco in its clear magic cage and huffed. It turned back and curled up on the side where Severus had it pressed against his side. "... And it obviously likes you."

"Feh. It has no idea how snarky you can get, Potions Master." The dragon tamer snorted, giving himself away as a Weasley. The tail lifted as the dragon settled, revealing the sex of the dragon to be a he. The tiny dragon sighed when Severus Banished the lid and scooped him out. He looked up with eyes that reminded him of Lily... But Harry had been gone for nearly a decade now, due to a Potions accident with the Millenium Potion.

"You're going to be Harry." Harry blinked up at him, then slithered up his arm and settled himself around his neck.

"Awful friendly for a dragon, isn't he?" The tamer continued, glancing at his dragon snuggling against him. Harry was rather soft and warm.

"Do you want to go, little one?" The dragon looked at the Weasley with narrowed eyes before purring, nuzzling his chin. Draco's jaw dropped and he closed it just as fast. "You are my familiar?" The purr became louder as Harry put a small paw to his face.

* * *

His familiar was cause for gossip amongst the students. Harry had grown an impressive ten feet in the three months that he'd had him.

"Sir, what is that horrid thing around your shoulders?"

"My familiar, Ms. Weasley. I think you'll serve detention with me tonight." Harry huffed and eyed the know-it-all Ravenclaw. He flew through the air and around the little brat before coming back to him.

"A dragon, sir? I'm sorry!"

"Sorry will not get you out of your earned detention."

"Severus, a word?"

"Eight in my office, Ms. Weasley. Do not think I will forget." He turned to the Headmistress and waited until the girl was gone. "Yes, Minerva?"

"Your familiar is not a reason to give out detentions."

"You have a familiar, Headmistress. She hurt Harry's feelings when she called him a horrid thing. Excuse me if I defend what is mine." He sneered, his pose shifting subtly, his hand on his wand.

"Now, Severus-" Harry raised his head and hissed lowly, the green eyes narrowing at Minerva.

_-Sev, should I bite? -_ Harry asked, his powerful muscles bunching and coiling in preparation.

"Harry, stand down." He said softly, scratching behind Harry's smooth horns to get him to relax. Of course, his dragon became a limp purring noodle under his expert touch.

"I am sorry, Harry. He... You named him after the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Harry was Lily's child. He reminds me a great deal of the brat." Her sharp eyes noticed the scar that Harry had caused. "Yes, he caused that scar when he was much smaller, so do not aggravate him."

**Ending A/N:** ... What? Did you expect yaoi the first time around? Huh, shows where you guy's minds are. R&R, please? With a Harry on top?


	2. Cat Nip

**A/N:** Ah, I stole the title from Sharingan-Youkai... Hope she doesn't mind. Anywho, the title gives it all away. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:**Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**Cat Nip**

**CNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCN**

Draco picked up the small carrying case and left it on his godfather's doorstep, Apparating away from Spinner's End with a sharp crack...

**-PoV-**

Severus groggily awoke, wiping a hand over his face as he rolled out of bed and onto his feet. The days after the Dark Lord's defeat had been rough; at least for HIM, anyway. He'd almost died of Nagini's snake venom before the Potter brat had summoned Fawkes to him and ordered the rare bird to heal him with his tears. Now he owed the missing brat a life-debt...

He grumbled as he wandlessly fixed himself a cup of strong black tea, mixing a single spoonful of sugar and milk with it. Generations of Princes'd had their tea in much the same manner. It was what had gotten him the immense Prince fortune after the Second War. Now he was content, brewing potions until the hospitals had lessened their demand; yes content, but not particularly _happy_. Draco annoyed/informed him of thing going on outside his Muggle home at Spinner's End. In only a tanktop and sweats, he opened the door to see his copy of the Daily Prophet and a carrier that had a sticky-note on it in Draco's scrawl.

_Dear Sev,_

_Take care of him. I found him at the edge of the Malfoy Manor wards, injured and barely breathing._

_Your Godson,_  
_Draco_

Scowling at the note, he picked his newspaper and the carrier, astonished to see how light it was. He set his newspaper down on his coffee table and proceeded to open it. The cute cat meowed at him, limping out and curling up in his lap, almost blending in with his sweats. Green cat eyes looked up and he absently checked the sex; male, was it? Severus sighed, then scowled at Draco's face when it appeared in the fire.

"So?"

"Draco, bring your sorry arse here, _now_. And no excuses." He added sourly as Draco's lover laughed in the background. "Really, Mr. McLaggen? That's beneath you, Dragon." He cancelled the fire-call, petting the cat as he gently examined the bandage his godson had placed on its paw. The bandage covered an extensive dog bite and the paw was almost crushed. Severus soothed the cat as he straightened the paw out and the cat yowled, digging claws into his thigh. "Ouch, you little furball! I am not a pincushion..." The black cat froze as his voice rose in volume. He lowered his voice and the cat visibly relaxed against his thigh, obligingly stretching out the injured paw as best he could. Tapping it with his wand a few times, the cat squirmed but didn't freak out, which meant it was a magical cat and therefore someone's familiar. It was a shame, really, since he was particularly fond of black cats... The cat yawned and curled up to sleep in his lap.

**-PoV-**

A few hours later, Draco cautiously entered his godfather's house. McLaggen had tagged along and he wasn't too keen on the idea of entering with a disapproved boyfriend. What came into his sight, he would never forget. There, on the couch, his godfather was sleeping with the cat tucked close to him, chest slowly rising and falling.

"Awww... It's adorable." Draco looked at Cormac like he was crazy. "The cat, not your godfather. Although, he is pretty hot. Who was chasing after his tail?"

"My grandfather, the Dark Lord, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter née Evans... The more apt question, my dear Lion, is who wasn't?" Cormac whistled lowly.

"Wow. Poor Professor... And he probably was happy that none of his students approached him."

"Three did and they were sent back in tears; a Slytherin, a Hufflepuff, and a Ravenclaw. The Gryffs kept their affection distant, which is a surprise, mind you."

"There was a rumor floating around that Harry Potter had an eye on him in Gryffindor. Did you know that?" Draco chuckled quietly.

"No, and thank you for that tidbit, love. Now, to leave without him noticing you were-Eep!" A calloused hand dropped onto his shoulder and he was staring up at his godfather.

"Going somewhere, Dragon? Mr. McLaggen, pleasure to meet you outside of my classroom. Now, what is the meaning of this?" He lifted the small cat with a long-fingered hand, cradling it as the hand on his shoulder tightened to the point of pain. The fact that his godfather's voice was not raised promised agony if he did not answer correctly. You did _not_, under any circumstances, piss off a former Death Eater; especially a spy by the name of Severus Snape.

"You have a Degree in Animal Care. I do not... I did the best I could. I'm a Healer, not a Creature Expert." He said shortly, keeping his tone neutral.

"Ah. Your note," Here Severus waved the sticky note after letting go of him to retrieve it, "did not say who he belonged to."

"No tags, Uncle Sev, no chip, nothing. He's a homeless cutey, so I left him with you." He said, shrugging and petting the affectionate cat as it rubbed demandingly against his hand, purring up a storm.

"Traitor." The cat looked up and meowed at his godfather, butting the slim fingers that hovered just above his fur. Uncle Sev chuckled softly as he also gave in to the cat. "I thought I petted you asleep the first time around. Did I not give you enough attention?" His godfather stood there, speaking with the small cat as though he understood him. To his, Cormac's, and his godfather's everlasting shock, the cat shook his head no. Instantly, Uncle Sev Summoned a large, thick tome with runic writing on it, flicking through the floating book with frightening speed. "Nundu. You left a NUNDU CUB on my doorstep. Did you not learn anything in Care of Magical Creatures or did you fool around?" Draco's eyes widened as he heard the disgust as well as the animal being held by his godfather. Oh hell, he'd fucked up royally!

**Ending A/N:** Anybody wanna take a crack at who the kitty/Nundu is? Mwahahahaha! Virtual cookies and Chocolate Frogs for those of you who get it right. PM me if you think you have the answer. ^~^ Yes, there will be more of this, so don't ask. R&R, please? With a kitty on top?


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**A/N:** I was reading the awesome fic Wicked by desolate03 and this popped up out of my musings. A Snarryco (Snape/Harry/Draco) Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:**Yaoi (boyXboy) is an important part of these. If you don't like, DON'T READ. Please desist in flaming. Ehem, there is drinking and stalkerish behavior in this one.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.  
**  
SWtWCSWtWCSWtWCSWtWC**

Harry's eyes swept the crowd of Hog's Head, taking note of those that stared back. He sat back and sipped on his Marsimino, the sweet red wine sliding down with ease. Enhanced senses told him three of the wizards were aroused by his presence; four had already come when he'd stared out from beneath his hooded cloak. Yet... Yet he was lonely. Power, money and good looks only lasted as long as you had someone to share it with. For the past three years, he knew he was being watched... Followed. By what, he had no idea.

"Knut for your thoughts, pretty boy?" He chuckled darkly, taking another sip of his wine.

"Mmm, like you could make my night any better?" Harry countered with his own question, leaning forward. The wizard scooted back, suddenly stifled by Harry's immense power. "No?" He asked coyly, setting down his drink. "Then what did you come over here for?"

"I-I'll just go."

"You do that, pathetic fool." Oh, yes, he was much darker for his Inhertiance.

"Harry, no frightening off my customers."

**-PoV-**

"Sure thing, Abe." Came the drawled retort, slender fingers disappearing under his hooded cloak. Harry was much more sensual since the last time he'd seen his old nemesis, Draco mused as he watched Harry take another mouthful of the disgustingly expensive wine from a small town in Italy called Vo.

"Keep your barbed tongue where it is or you'll get no more for tonight." Aberforth snapped back, blue eyes narrowing behind half-moon glasses. Most of the patrons were either gone or passed out from the drink. How very... fitting.

"We have an arrangement, Aberforth." The cool, monotone that Harry used had the barman shivering. "It does not bode well for you to break it."

"Bode well? Bloody hell, you're bluffing." The only Dumbledore left snorted, cleaning a well-used glass with a dirty rag; Draco grimaced at the poor hygiene.

"I cannot lie, Aberforth. It is... unpleasant to do so."

"Hmph. Then kill me and get it over with, you bloody nuisance. I'd like to see my sister, if it's all the same to you."

"Mmm... Very tempting, but no. One of your patrons is not who he seems."

"So you've returned, Malfoy." The slender fingers still visible to the eye twitched very slowly.

"Malfoy? Abe, you've been holding out on me." The tone turned sultry, almost a growl. "Mmm, as usual, someone lies to me. I despise that, Aberforth." With a soft rustle of cloth, Harry stood, glowing green locking with his own silver. "I hope it's just you, Malfoy Jr. Because if it isn't, I going to hunt you down and AK you... Plus any partner you may have."

**-PoV-**

Severus sighed as Draco returned empty-handed.

"Have I not specified enou-"

"He threatened to AK me and any partner I may have. He's dangerous... More so than he once was."

"Dragon! You are full Vampyre; he cannot kill what is already **_dead_**."

"And, godfather mine, he is Dhamphir... Best and worst of both species!"

"No, Draco, only the best. Why worst?"

"His temper... So cold, Sev, like death. Warm emeralds like deadly pools of glacial ice." He smiled slowly.

"So he knows he's being followed?"

"You planned it?"

"Really, Dragon. Think." He teased, purring softly. It dawned on his Childe quickly enough.

"Oh."

**-PoV-**

Even after his Inhertiance, Harry knew that he'd been followed before that. Three long years of avoiding whoever the fuck it was began to take it's toll. He was slowly going insane... Or so he thought. He chuckled softly as he again felt the set of eyes on him. His heat was on overdrive, gripping him in wave after wave of hot flashes and dizzying spells. The cottage he rented for the week he was like this was a favorite for Magical Creature liaisons after he left; he didn't ask why.

"Y'know, just asking me on a date would've been much easier." Harry said to the listening air.

"A date, Potter?"

"Go easy, godfather mine, or we'll lose him."

"Lose me? Malfoy, I can smell both of you. I'm sure you know what is happening to me... Because I sure as hell don't."

"You mean you don't even know what you are?" The shock in the normally snide voice was palpable.

"Mmm, but you do smell of heat. Dragon, what say you?"

"Damn Dhamphir pheromones... I can't smell anything other than them. Do you always come here when you get like that?"

"Yeah." A silky chuckle made shivers run up and down his spine.

"Mmm, already wet as well, my Dragon. He doesn't even know how edible he looks." Harry blushed as the deep, warm voice became much closer in the ill-lit cottage.

"So you know who I am. Are you not afraid, Dhamphir?"

"Lost the ability as soon as I Awoke from my slumber, Vampyre. I know no fear." The warm breath on the back of his neck made the heat spike dangerously, causing him to sway. "Oh, mmmm..."

**-PoV-**

At Harry's moan, his erection became almost painful. Such delicious noises his Dhamphir made... His Childe purred softly as he removed the hooded cloak and black, knee high boots. Glorious thigh-length black hair tumbled down a delicate back, soft cherubic curls on the end of the layers. The top half was pulled back with a silvery jade clasp, allowing whisps of artful curls to escape and frame Harry's face. Glowing emerald warily watched as Draco eased the dragon-hide duster off his own shoulders and press soft, open-mouthed kisses to the open part of his shirt.

_**Bindus Erotica. **_With the wordless, wandless command, cords shot out and bound his Dhamphir to the bed. Harry hissed, glaring at the binding that held his hands to the headboard. They began to smolder and then burnt right off.

"Get out." His Childe laughed lowly; he began smiling as Draco turned to his own power, silk-clad hips swaying as he kissed Severus with an open mouth and hot tongue. Harry moaned softly, his hips bucking, his back arching beautifully. "_F-Fuck!_Hot..." He sucked lightly on his Dragon's tongue before pulling away to stalk over to where Harry lay, the very picture of innocent decadence. Cool, glacial pools had melted to hot, glowing emerald for the second time that night, he mused as he allowed his fingers to caress a slim thigh.

**Ending A/N:** Ha! Gotcha all hyped up and BAM! It ends... R&R please? Pretty please, with a Severus on top?


	4. Cat Nip II

**A/N:** Like I said, there will be more of each chapter if requested. Mooshy-chan, this one's for you!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:**Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. This is the second in the Cat Nip series of drabbles.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_"Traitor." The cat looked up and meowed at his godfather, butting the slim fingers that hovered just above his fur. Uncle Sev chuckled softly as he also gave in to the cat. "I thought I petted you asleep the first time around. Did I not give you enough attention?" His godfather stood there, speaking with the small cat as though he understood him. To his, Cormac's, and his godfather's everlasting shock, the cat shook his head no. Instantly, Uncle Sev Summoned a large, thick tome with runic writing on it, flicking through the floating book with frightening speed. "Nundu. You left a __**Nundu cub**__ on my doorstep. Did you not learn anything in Care of Magical Creatures or did you fool around?" Draco's eyes widened as he heard the disgust as well as the animal being held by his godfather. Oh hell, he'd fucked up royally!_

**CNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCN**

Severus groaned at the horrified look on Draco's face. His godson looked terrified as he glanced from the cub to him and back. Warm green eyes looked world-weary and the cat hopped down, pawing at his door. He opened it, not expecting the cat to limp out and down the street.

"Merlin... He walked out like he knew we were talking about him." McLaggen commented unecessarily. He shoved his ratty trainers on and walked after the cat, monitoring his gait and making sure the poor thing didn't fall. It stopped after a good fifteen meters and sat down panting. He scooped it up without pause, catching his neighbors staring at him. Well, he normally didn't chase after injured cats, slow pace or not, in his sleepwear; he supposed he'd supplied more than enough gossip. Severus brought the Nundu cub back to his house and firmly closed the door in the Simmons's face.

"Folly, pure folly, cub. You'll be staying with me from now on." Draco and McLaggen had taken the opportunity to skip out of punishment and his wrath. He was answered with an inquiring meow. "Feed you, you say?" A small paw touched his face and he smiled softly. "Alright. Just don't tell anyone that I'm a softie for you. It would ruin the reputation I have crafted for a solid decade."

The Nundu grew by leaps and bounds; at five months, he looked like a tiger. By a year, he had a name (Harry), and was the height of a black bear, but had the sleekness of a panther. Reporters had been frightened off by Harry, who snarled at camera flashes. The students, the troublemakers, stood clear of Harry unless he was in one of his rare indulgent moods with the younger years.

**-PoV-**

Harry padded about the school, smelling familiar scents. In the back of his mind, he knew he was a human... A Wizard of a particular fame... but he did not wish to be human just yet. He sought out the younger cubs, purring when Ginny petted him.

"Miss Weasley, charms first, Professor Snape's familiar second. Harry, go bother your master." Flitwick ordered sharply. He huffed, padding to the dungeon, opening the door with his paw and laying at the foot of Sev's imposing desk.

"Flitwick kick you out again, Harry?"

_-Hmph. It's cause he thinks I'll eat him.-_

"And why is that, cat?"

_-He smells of fear, Sev. All the time... That and goblin. Ick.-_

"Really? Hmm... What are you staring at? Back to brewing if you want to pass NEWT Potions." His master hissed in a deadly soft voice. "Harry, must you distract my class?"

_-Hey! Not on purpose... Besides, potions make me sleepy.-_

"I can't win with you, can I?"

_-Nope.-_

"...Just stay there."

**-PoV-**

Severus lazily fed Harry his table scraps, knowing it wouldn't matter to the Nundu.

_-Hey, Sev?-_

"Yes, Harry?"

_-Flitwick is staring at me again.-_ Sure enough, the tiny Professor was eyeing his familiar with something akin to fear.

"Filius, desist in staring at Harry. He doesn't like it."

"I'm seeing residual magics around Harry. May I run a few tests?" Harry hissed, baring his white fangs.

"I think not."

"Actually, Severus, I have been seeing that as well."

"He's only been my familiar for a year, of course there is residual magics." He left the 'you absolute idiots' off, but it was implied.

"Bonds don't last that long, even for familiars, Severus."

"Harry is a Nundu; the rules are different for him." The Head Table was silent for a full minute.

"...He's a what?" Minerva finally whispered.

"Nundu. He was dropped off in front of the Malfoy Manor Wards and Draco brought him to me. Harry has been with me for nearly a year." The silence of the Great Hall was more tense than it had been when the Dark Lord had died in it. The Potter brat had also been missing for close to a year... Harry yawned and looked at him with a 'feed me' face. No, his Harry was not the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Defeat-the-Dark Lord.

**-PoV-**

Harry sighed as he padded alongside his Sev; he was safe being the familiar of the former spy.

"Animagus Revelo!" He hissed and dodged the spell shot at him by McGonagall. In less than five seconds he was atop the elderly Headmistress, his paw cocked back to deliver the poisonous claws to her face.

"Harry!" At Sev's disapproving tone he snarled, moving back to his master's side. "No killing my colleagues. Minerva, what was the meaning of that spell aimed at my familiar?" The deceptively light, soft tone hid the anger his Sev felt.

"He holds the magical signature of one of my Lions." Harry bristled, his lips drawn back in a snarl, tail lashing back and forth.

"He disagrees. Protega Familiaris." A thin blue shield appeared over his fur and settled into it. "Repulso Hostilis. I hope you have enough sense to leave him be."

**Ending A/N:** What'd ya think? Hmm? Review, review, review!


	5. Dublainn Sidhe

**A/N:** He, he, he... You won't even know what hit you in this fic.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:**Yaoi (boyXboy) is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

Severus bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming as Nagini's deadly fangs sliced through his neck.

"Crucio!" He stiffened, but again did not scream or plead as he wished to do. "Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Scream, my little Potions Master... Scream and I'll stop." Crooned the Dark Lord in a sing-song, waving the yew wand lazily. "Poor Nagini is getting bored, Sev. Scream." The snap of his tibia had a muffled curse slipping through his bloodied lips. "Mmm, better- Hello, aren't you the handsome one?" Severus weakly pushed at the cage, being assisted by the silent stranger. "Won't talk? Crucio!" The horrible curse rebounded with a sharp clang. "Protego! Ah! A worthy opponent." The obviously male shadow grunted, turning his back to the Dark Lord like it was nothing. "Avada-Gurk!" A flash of steel and the corporal form of the Dark Lord was no more. Nagini did not get very far either, from what he could see in his pain-wracked state.

"Hmph. Useless lump of Dark Magic. I must get you to a Healer, Potions Master. I do apologize for any discomfort on our way to the Fae Realm." The voice was eerily familiar...

**-PoV-**

Hadrian looked down at his former Potions Professor, dismayed to see his Chosen in such ill health. The Healer worked long and hard, healing everything she could; glamours fell away under her healing magic... His Chosen was Fae-kin!

**-PoV-**

Liam glanced at their newest addition of his Realm. Hadrian was withdrawn, his bright green eyes shuttered and closed off. Even the elder Fae avoided Hadrian's gaze; who oddly preferred Harry.

"Harry."

"Liam? Is it the patrols?" Yes, Harry was quite skilled with defending his new homeland.

"Your Chosen... He is safe here. The others will not touch what is the Defender's."

"So they say." Hadrian's distrust was evident; he'd been betrayed too many times to trust openly. "I will not leave his side."

"... The missing brat is here?" Hadrian's mask broke to reveal a bright smile. "Do not rain your sunshine on me, Mr. Potter."

"But you need it, Professor." The cheeky tone was something he'd never heard from Harry before.

"Hmph. I resigned and was Headmaster while you were off on your little year-long sabbatical." Harry snickered, then sat on the man's bed. "Get off my bed."

"It's mine, actually, and I'm letting you rest here. Why did you hide it?"

"Hide what, Mr. Potter? You'll find I have a great many things to hide."

"Mmm, the fact that you are Fae-kin." Green eyes, so dark they were almost black, flashed with panic. "Have you not looked at where you are? My... 'sabbatical', as you put it, was spent in the Fae Realm. My Inheritance came a bit early." Hadrian's Inheritance had called the Royals from their very beds to seek the Childe that had shone so brightly.

"You do realize that Queen Titania wishes to see you after you have seen to your Chosen?" The man on the bed flushed a gentle pink.

"Liam, get out."

-**PoV-**

Harry sighed as his Chosen scooted as far away from him as possible.

"...Liam can be a bit blunt, Professor Snape."

"Chosen? I am your Chosen?"

"By the Fates; I had no part in this. I am sorry." Harry closed his eyes and distanced himself, leaning against the wall. "I will escort you back to the mortal Realm when you are well. Do not leave the house; there are things that Wizarding magic cannot handle, sir." He strode out of his house, closing the door quietly.

He knelt at the feet of his Queen, awaiting her approval and recognition.

"Arise, young Hadrian, and tell me of your Chosen."

"He wishes nothing to do with me, Your Majesty. I will let him go home when he is healed." She tilted his head down, then gently patted his cheek.

"Childe, it breaks my heart to see you like this."

"I am sorry Your Majesty is caused pain. I am not suited for a settled life, it seems." He gave her a world-weary smile, very small, before he was bowled over by the Royal twins. "Ah, but these rascals I can manage, I think!" He tickled them into submission.

"Unc'a Hawy, stop! I dead!"

"Eep! Unc'a Hawy!" He stopped and lifted them up high, which rewarded him with shrieks of laughter. "You fun. Staying?"

"Yes, little Highness, I am staying for a month."

"Onwy for a wittle bit?" He chuckled warmly before ruffling his nephew's hair.

"Back to the brownies with you, naughty brats!" He hoisted one onto each hip and handed them off to the maternal faeries. Appala stopped him from going any further.

"Your Chosen-"

"Is leaving, Ap. I won't force him to stay." He said tiredly. "Can I stay with you for the rest of the month?"

"No! You will work to keep him here."

"I cannot change his mind, Ap. He is... rather stubborn and a great deal older than I am."

"Only two decades, young Hadrian, and some Fae find their Chosen after centuries of searching."

"Giving him a choice is the best option. I don't want to form an attachment I can do nothing about."

**-PoV-**

Severus was sitting up and watching Harry through the warded window of Harry's house. He played with the Royal children and spoke with the brownie in the field. He caught that conversation.

"Your Chosen-"

"Is leaving, Ap. I won't force him to stay." He said tiredly. "Can I stay with you for the rest of the month?"

"No! You will work to keep him here."

"I cannot change his mind, Ap. He is... rather stubborn and a great deal older than I am."

"Only two decades, young Hadrian, and some Fae find their Chosen after centuries of searching."

"Giving him a choice is the best option. I don't want to form an attachment I can do nothing about." The faery was giving him a choice? "Besides, who wants a washed-up warrior? That's about all I'm useful for." The brownie swatted him and sighed.

"Hadrian... You are worth more than what only you see. To the Royal children; a playmate, to the Queen; the Childe she never knew, and to Liam... To Liam, you are the warrior that never fails to please. Why are you not _you_, young Hadrian?"

"I would be despised. I would lose what value I have as a member here... I would not be Defender Hadrian, only a bastard Childe charity case for the Royals."

"Do you know how many asked to be your husband? To be your wife?"

"I never got a missive." The tone was dismissive, distrusting.

"We had half the Elven Lords demanding to see you. Half, Hadrian, and that does not count the rest of the Court!" Harry blushed and turned from the brownie.

"I only want him... And I cannot even have that, Ap. He'll reject me at every turn."

"Then why is he watching you?" He fought his own blush as scorching green eyes locked with his own.

"Good question." Severus blinked and then Harry was in the room, still staring at him with the intense gaze. "Why?"

"Her, you remind me so much of _**her**_." His voice was still slightly hoarse from the bandage at his throat and Harry's burning stare.

"Who?"

"Your mother... My Lilyflower." The scorching look softened, becoming warm.

"You knew Mum?"

And so the month passed. Harry was never far from his side and the devotion was astounding. Right and left, Harry got propositioned by males and females alike; much to his shock, and slowly relief, Harry turned them down every time.

"Why do you turn them down?" He asked casually one night, almost to the day a month after he'd gotten to the Fae Realm, while brewing his Potion. Harry looked up, confusion in his green eyes that were so like Lily's.

"Turn down... Oh. I hold no affection for them." Realization made them light up.

"Is that all?"

"It is late, sir, and we are leaving at first light." Back and forth, it seemed, with Harry trying so hard to fight what Fate had given him. Warm and beautiful one minute and downright cool in the next; switching so fast that he would have had whiplash had he tried to follow it. "You should get some sleep."

"You do as well, Defender."

"Harry, sir. I like being 'just Harry' every now and then... That is, if you want to call me Harry." He stood then, opening the door and looking back with soft affection and something else he refused to name.

**-Five Months after leaving the Fae Realm-**

He sneered at the reporters who _**still **_camped out at his doorstep under Concealment and Muggle Repellant charms. The news that he had been a spy for the Order was quite astonishing news for those _not_ in the Order and still alive. The only mail he read was Lupin's and they'd become grudging friends. His heart, his Fae heart, ached for Hadrian, the tall mostly silent faery who looked at him with... Yes, love in his green gaze. For whatever odd reason, he seemed to be the most sought after bachelor in the magical world, Wizarding or otherwise. Lupin was making a house call in fifteen minutes , he reminded himself.

He sipped his tea and genuinely smiled at Lupin.

"Tonks and Teddy are napping together. It's the sweetest thing."

"So I imagine, Lupin." His quip, while sharp, was not barbed and Remus knew it.

"You've been brooding more as of late."

"I suppose so. I was rescued by a faery, you know." Remus choked on his tea. "No reason to look so shocked, Lupin. You are a werewolf after all."

"One of the Fae? Is that why you went missing for a month?"

"Yes. He went by the name of Hadrian."

"...Hadrian, was it? Sounds like someone likes him."

"He stayed by my side even when I did not want him there."

"Devoted."

"Annoyed me into laughing at inane things."

"Funny."

"Allowed his niece and nephew to climb all over me."

"Family faery, huh?"

"And... He had half the Court wrapped around his finger and rejected them all."

"In love with you, I'd think." Remus was eyeing him with a shrewd look. "And you feel the same way."

"Why do you have to be so damn insightful?" He grumbled, finishing his tea and answering the door resignedly. What he did NOT expect was to see Hadrian in his Fae attire standing in front of his door, smiling sheepishly.

"Who is it, Severus?"

"... Hadrian." He collapsed into Hadrian's warm arms before the world turned black.

**-PoV-**

Harry caught his Chosen and lifted him bridal-style back into the house. The Cold Iron irritated him, but it wasn't fatal like it would be for most of his brethren. He followed his nose to a tea set and Remus Lupin.

"You're the Hadrian?"

"Yes."

"... You smell and sound familiar."

"I suppose I would, Remus." He pulled back his side-swept bangs and showed the scar that all the Fae had tried to heal. Harry set Severus down and carded his fingers through silky black locks, waiting for the barrage of questions from his pseudo-godfather.

"Harry, was it good for you? That sabbatical?" When it came, the question was hesitant.

"Yeah. The Fae Royalty used a Blood potion to find out that one of the Potters married their long-lost son and Heir."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Harry. But why are you going by Hadrian?"

"Three reasons Remus: one; there is no Hadrian Potter. Two; that's the name the Fae gave me after I told them I was Harry. Three; my Chosen still knew who I was after I'd spoken." He smiled down as Severus scooted upright and into his lap, laying his head on his shoulder.

"It's Severus?"

"Oh, aye. That's what the Seer said. I saved his life and killed ol' Voldie."

"We thought it was you. Fudge tried to say it was him." Harry snorted and then chuckled softly.

"Hmph. Old codger... Did they believe him?"

"No. Actually, Ron and Hermione are still looking for you, you know. Send a faery messenger and reassure them you are fine. Make sure she stays only long enough to deliver the message."

"Yeah, else they'll grab her and examine her. Elisa can open her own portals; can get away from Hermione's grip too."

"Yes, she is rather possessive of things she wants to know. She's an Unspeakable now; Ron's in Auror training." Severus groaned softly and Harry turned his attention to his Chosen.

"I thought I saw Hadrian..."

"Right here, Sev. You're sitting in my lap." Severus looked up with mute awe. "Yeah, couldn't sleep without you there. Figured I'd steal you away and leave a simulacrum that would die slowly... And we'd take all your precious notes with us."

"I don't have notes; don't need the wasteful things. I have perfect recall." He rolled his eyes and continued to card his hands through Sev's hair. "Why are you... Never mind, that feels good."

"Drop your glamours before I pull the simulacrum out. I want Remus to see you in all your glory before we go away. It's not forever, Moony." He grinned over Sev's hair as he pressed a soft kiss to it.

"Very handsome; even Padfoot would approve." Harry was grateful for his pseudo-godfather's approval.

"...Pads is in the Fae Realm. He was reincarnated by the Veil for his innocence." He admitted slowly, looking at his Chosen warily.

"He didn't kill Pettigrew; I saw the rat in meetings of the Dark Lord."

"Sev- Sir-Mmm?" His Chosen had laid a slender finger against his lips.

"You may use Severus, Harry." He smiled and kissed the palm of the hand that was closest to him. Severus blushed, pulling the hand away with a small scowl. "Do not do that."

"Mmm, and why not?" Bright green met dark, each searching for the correct answer. His second godfather cleared his throat, making them both blush and face him.

"For the simple reasons that you are Fae, obviously are attracted to Severus, and are bound by Fate to be together. Many of the Creatures will test that claim and the Wizards will try to disprove it." This made his teeth lengthen, sharpening his canines to wicked two-inch fangs. Severus stroked one, completely unfazed by them, it seemed."Or not... I can smell your possessiveness from here, Harry." That shocked him into retracting his fangs quickly and placed Severus onto the couch.  
"By the Great Mab, I'm turning possessive? That's not good. Fae only get... possessive... if their relationship with their Chosen is threatened."

**-PoV-**

Severus was tired of Harry fighting what even _** his **_heart demanded. Damn tired of it. He pulled Harry back onto the couch and thoroughly snogged him. A purr escaped Hadrian as he knelt over Severus, running his tongue over soft lips to ask entrance. He granted access, allowing a slow glide of muscles, giving and taking. Remus clearing his throat had them parting quickly, heavy pants filling the air.

"Well, now..." Harry sat back and sighed."I'm taking Sev home; maybe Ilaria will let you ride her; my Fae steed. She's currently a nice silver Lamborghini Diablo parked out front. Your neighbors are so nosy, Sev." Severus rolled his eyes; he hoped that the idiotic Gryffindor never changed.

**Ending A/N:** And that's that. Review, review, review! If you ask nicely, I'll put more up... *trails off in a sing-song voice* ^~^


	6. Cat Nip III

**A/N:** Like I said, there will be more of each chapter if requested. This one's just writing itself! This is the third installment of the Cat Nip series of drabbles.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:**Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_"Harry!" At Sev's disapproving tone he snarled, moving back to his master's side. "No killing my colleagues. Minerva, what was the meaning of that spell aimed at my familiar?" The deceptively light, soft tone hid the anger his Sev felt.  
_

_"He holds the magical signature of one of my Lions." Harry bristled, his lips drawn back in a snarl, tail lashing back and forth.  
_

_"He disagrees. Protega Familiaris." A thin blue shield appeared over his fur and settled into it. "Repulso Hostilis. I hope you have enough sense to leave him be."_

**CNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCN**

Severus groaned and let his head thud onto his desk. The offers to breed Harry with their females were ridiculous! Harry was avoiding the females like the plague; swatting at them if they came even remotely close to his privates. The males were met with a curious sniff and that was all. The current letter on his desk made little sense:

_Potions Master Snape,_

_Perhaps the reason your Nundu is not receptive to other Nundus is due to the fact that he has chosen **you **as a Mate. It has happened only four times in Wizarding history. Count yourself lucky, Master Snape, as it usually results in your familiar assuming a human shape._

_-Unspeakable Holmes_

Harry meowed at him and demanded a head scratch. He indulgently allowed Harry his scratch, looking at his familiar through opened eyes. His Nundu familiar had chosen _him_? Surely Harry could do better?

"I've heard some interesting news, Harry."

_-Which is?-_

"That you have rejected all the offered Nundus because you chose me as your Mate." Harry was silent for a long moment.

_-You despise me for it.-_ The answer was not what he'd expected.

"No! No, never that! Why?"

_-Why not? You're brave, loyal, and would protect any kits we had with your life.-_ That shut him up as he mulled it over. Well, Harry did have a point...

"What will the others say?"

_-Others? Those foolish Wizards and that queen bitch?-_ He held in his laughter at Harry's rather apt veiw of his colleagues.

"The Wizarding world, Harry."

_-... Oh. I-I didn't mean to cause you trouble, Sev.-_

"Trouble? Pah, they do that by breathing. Thank Merlin Rita Skeeter is no longer around..."

_-There was an ugly beetle snooping around your quarters... It turned into a dead human after I scratched it.-_ He turned to his familiar in astonishment. Harry looked at him with wide cute kitty eyes_.-Was I supposed to bury it in my kitty box in the forest?-_ Severus laughed; he couldn't help it. -Umm, Sev, you okay?-

"You don't even mean to and you amuse me to no end with your no nonsense veiw of things as they are."

_-You're laughing because I'm telling the truth?-_

"Yes, Harry, I am."

**-PoV-**

The fact that his master was his Mate changed many things. Harry didn't like it, as the Ministry tried to tell his Sev that it wasn't allowed by human law; which was an absolute lie, as they found out. The Nundurian Concordant of 1464 stated that it was perfectly alright and, more often then not, expected of Witches and Wizards who had Nundu familiars. This was what was pinned to their chamber's door when the Ministry made to take him away from his Sev.

"Open-Oh. Guess Advisor Fudge was wrong."

"Yeah; that thing's been around forever. We covered it in Auror History 107. Definately shoulda listened to the Minister on that one. Had a copy on his desk..." The Aurors muttered as he snickered mentally.

"Harry, no laughing at the Aurors... They were only following orders from that idiot Fudge." Sev said, his tone borderline irritated. He padded over, placed his head in Severus's lap, then purred as slender fingers scratched and stroked away his itches. "I have better things to do than to pet you, you know."

_-Yeah, but you indulge me anyway.-_

"Impertinent Nundu."

_-Yes, but I'm **your** impertinent Nundu, Sev.-_ He yawned and then yowled as the transformation back into a human for his Mate **hurt**.

**-PoV-**

He paced in front of the bed, his silent steps not even making a sound.

"Severus... You didn't know that Harry was... well, Harry."

"I should have, Poppy." That had hurt, that Harry hadn't told him.

"You basically raised a Nundu cub that you loved very much, Severus." He sat on the edge of the bed, resting his forehead on his hand.

"I... I still love him." She smiled softly and patted his arm. "It's not right, damn it!" He hissed, his fist thumping against his knee.

"Sev?" The soft voice trembled and he found himself looking at his Harry, cat appendages drooping. "I... I'll just go. I cause more trouble than I'm worth." Harry swung out of the bed and hissed when Poppy went to scold him. "I'm fine, Madame." He wandlessly Transfigured the gown into a black button-up and black military pants tucked into knee-high black boots. The cat tail swished as Harry spun around on his heel and disappeared with a loud crack.

**-PoV-**

Harry sobbed as he reached the old cave where Siri had spent his time and shifted back into his Nundu form. There he let loose his grief, a haunting yowl escaping his throat in a pained plea.

He spent months, didn't know how many, before he was able to hunt without scaring the animals away. Avoiding the hunting Wizards was the hardest, because his heart ached for his Mate. No warm sandalwood, no body to cuddle up to made him downright viscious to the females that dotted the mountain range. One female, already Mated, had figured out his problem and now sat at his cave entrance each evening, humming soft Nundurian lullabies.

_Harry?  
_

_-Yes, Saska?-  
_

_Why did you leave your Mate and master? _He whined brokenly.

_-Please, Saska, do not ask that of me. He wants nothing to do with me.-_ Harry rumbled, turning his back to her.

_Then why does a dark-haired man search each night until he is hoarse from shouting your name?  
_

_-Lies.-  
_

_We speak only truth, young Harry. This you know, and know well.  
_

_-Where, Saska?-_ He asked warily.

_By the human village._ A shudder ran through him. _Please, Harry cub. Go home to your own den and stop mopping about our mountain.  
_

_-What if he doesn't love me?-_ The terrified question was tumbling from him before he could stop it.

_He will, Harry cub; after all, who wouldn't?_

**-PoV-**

Severus was despairing that he'd never find Harry. The months had stretched and he was snarling at everyone, even his Snakes. They had learned to leave him alone unless they absolutely needed something. A blurry black form bounded straight toward him and he found himself with an armful of sobbing Harry.

"'M s-sorry! I-I-" He tilted Harry's tear-streaked face up and claimed the soft pink lips with his own.

"Shh, it's alright, my Harry."

"Y-Your Harry?"

"Yes, all mine."

The press had a field-day over the fact that he was 'married' to the Boy-Who-Lived-and-was-a-Magical-Creature-who-Defeated-the-Dark Lord. He sneered at the title; didn't they give Harry enough titles as it was? Harry purred and wound around him tighter, sleek muscles bunching and coiling as they moved.

"Mmm, Sev?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Warm. Issat th' 'paper?"

"Wake up a bit more. I do not appreciate answering slurred questions." Harry yawned, his jaw clicking as he rotated it back into place.

"I said, is that the newspaper, Sev. You know, you're a pain in my ass this early in the morning."

**Ending A/N:** Ha! Got all of you with that one, didn't I? *cackles madly before running off to type for other fics*


	7. Dragon's Might II

**A/N:** Haltia has asked for drabbles, people! Seriously, ask and I shall answer with the best drabble I can come up with. She also is relentless in teasing me... *shrugs* Eh.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:**Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**Previously On...**

_**-Sev, should I bite?-**__ Harry asked, his powerful muscles bunching and coiling in preparation.  
_

_"Harry, stand down." He said softly, scratching behind Harry's smooth horns to get him to relax. Of course, his dragon became a limp purring noodle under his expert touch.  
_

_"I am sorry, Harry. He... You named him after the Boy-Who-Lived?"  
_

_"Harry was Lily's child. He reminds me a great deal of the brat." Her sharp eyes noticed the scar that Harry had caused. "Yes, he caused that scar when he was much smaller, so do not aggravate him."_

**DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM**

The detention with Ron and 'Mione's kid was interesting. He watched from Sev's shoulders as the bright child scrubbed dirty caldrons.

_-Hmm, do all of them scrub?-_

"No." The Potions Master grumbled reluctantly.

"Professor?"

"I was speaking with Harry, not you."

_-Sev...-_

"You are too forgiving, my dragon."

_-Mmhmm, I suppose. I wonder if she can hear me...-_ He mused quietly. _-Hello, Ms. Weasley.- _Rose started and stared at him in shock.

"Wa-Was that you, Professor's familiar?"

_-Yes, Childe. My name is Harry.-_

"Hello. I'm sorry about earlier." She was absently still scrubbing away, but most of her attention was on him.

_-You did not mean anything by it, yes?-  
_

"I couldn't see you clearly. I'm sorry."

_-I told-Severus, do not.-_ He hissed as his Master lifted him off the broad, masculine shoulders. Harry tightened his claws, unwilling to let go of the sandalwood and Potion-scented man.

"Professor, I think he doesn't want to move." Hermione's daughter astitutely observed. She'd finished scrubbing the caldrons.

"Thank you, Ms. Weasley, for that remark. Twen- Harry."

_-What? All I did was nip... Coulda bit. I am still dangling from your capable hands.-_ He hissed irritably, baring his slick white, razor sharp, fangs. Instantly, he was again settled onto the broad shoulders of his Master and companion. _-Thank you, Sev.-_

"Your detention is finished, Ms. Weasley." The silky smooth baritone sent shivers down his dragon mane.

**-PoV-**

Severus knew it was illogical, irrational; so why did he feel attracted to his familiar? It was well known that Harry's type of dragon often shapeshifed to please their Masters... But was Harry disgusted? He thought long and hard and figured mourning his best friend for over two decades was more than enough. Severus stared at the grease bottle he'd used for more than the amount of time he'd mourned Lily. It had been given to him by none other than the Dark Lord. Had, perhaps, his former Master fancied him at one point? He peeled back the label, shocked to find a small note of parchement dropping out of it. It read:

_**My dearest Severus,**_

_**I wish to possess you; mind, body, and soul. If you are reading this note, do not be disgusted. I am merely stating a fact. Your chiseled features are framed by lucious locks of blue-black that only enhance your beauty. Your nose is full of character and your eyes... Ah, they are bottomless pools in which I gladly drown.**_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Tom**_

He shuddered, floating the note over to Harry, and gently prodded his familiar.

"Harry?"

_-Mmm?-_

"Can you read?"

_-Yeah...-_ Here Harry yawned. _-Why'd ya disturb m'nap?-_

"I would like to confirm something."

_-Alright. Just let me wake up a bit, firs', k?-_

"Of course." Harry yawned again and stretched luxuriously. He placed the note, with deserved trepidation, in front of Harry.

_-... Is this some kind of joke?-_

"No. I found it hidden in my grease bottle label."

_-You actually grease your hair, Sev? On purpose?-_

"Yes. I believe you watch me put it in everyday?" Severus snarked, folding his arms across his chest. "It was given to me by the Dark Lord at my very first meeting."

_-Ew, just eww.-_

"You are associating with the Gryffindors too much, Harry."

_-That's __**still**__ nasty; Moldy shorts had the hots for you... I would find that disturbing normally, but the fact that he managed to get a love note past the greatest Master Spy in the history of Wizarding Britain is an accomplishment.-_

"Greatest Master Spy?"

_-Sure; anyone who had the guts to do what you did has to be.-_

"You are treading on dangerous ground, Harry. I suggest you pull a strategic retreat." He snarled, snatching the note away.

_-Ah. Back to the topic at hand; Moldyshorts.-_

"Yes, the Dark Lord."

_-Why do you call him that?-_

"I call him that because, until a new one arises, I can."

_-He had a name.-_

"Yes, and you call him... Moldyshorts. That title is idiotic of you, Harry. You sound like that insufferable Boy-Who-Lived." Harry was silent for a long moment. "Harry?"

_-Severus, what if I told you I am?-_

**Ending A/N:** Mwahahaha! I ended there for awesomeness... And people demanding for a new one. Haltia, this is the first of four. I already have another one typed; the others are coming at a much slower pace because you aren't tormenting/guiding your requests! Meh.


	8. Marchin' On

**A/N:** This one was inspired by One Republic's song of the same title! Oh, and it's another Haltia drabble.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:**Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. Situational cursing in this one.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

_Italics: Demon language_

Regular is English/ Mage language

**MOMOMOMOMOMOMO**

Harry, Master Magician, was tired of marching. He hated it with a passion that was matched only by his lust for battle. Problem was that he had been captured by the enemy! Yeah, laugh it up, but those demons were fast... Especially a demon by the name of Snape. From what he could understand of the demon tongue, which was a hell of a lot, this particular demon didn't show the typical touchy-feely the other demons engaged in. Casual touches were part of their culture. His own was much more "prudish" due to the amount of magic that flowed through an individual. Harry sighed as he was casually "touched" by a rather friendly demon called Sirius; the dog demon had been doing it on and off for the past eight miles.

_"Will you desist?"_ He finally hissed in the demon language, his limits almost at breaking point. The entire squadron stopped cold and he bumped into none other than his captor.

_"You speak our language fluently."_ The cold, silky tone carried a subtle threat.

_"Yeah, and? It's not like you asked why I don't like to be so casually "touched"! It's not like you asked me if I even could, miserable bastard! My magic's been wonky ever since you kidnapped me!"_Harry snarled back, green eyes flashing with residual pain and righteous anger. The restraints creaked and glowed, but Harry ignored it in favor of giving the panther demon the evil death glare that had stopped many of the lower level demons. Snape remained unfazed and reached out, touching his face with a gentle stroke. He shivered and swore in his own tongue as he felt his magic fluctuate violently.

**-PoV-**

Severus watched in honest confusion as the magelet's magic fluctuated violently.

_"Is there something you'd like to tell me, mage?"_

_"We only touch when we are married. To touch an unmatched or unMated mage causes a considerable amount of pain for said mage as well as a pleasure response."_ The mage's tone was just short of murder and said with exaggerated care. _"It is part of the reason we wear long sleeves and robes, as well as use our staves to salute each other."_ Several things clicked for Severus right then. Sirius was Mated to a magewolf, who could probably stand the touching better than this sensitive, obviously high-powered magelet.

_"Your name, boy?"_

_"I am a Master Magician. I am nine and twenty years, demon, so tread carefully. My name is none of-"_ The magelet gasped as he stepped into the man's personal

bubble. _"Potter, Prince Hadrian Potter."_ Again, all of the demons froze; this time with shock. Their Prince had captured the enemy's by accident and good chance.

_"My betrothed, Prince Hadrian Charlus Potter?"_ The pale cheeks flushed a soft pink.

"W-What?" He spoke clearly in the magelet's language to be sure.

"I said, my betrothed, Prince Hadrian Charlus Potter."

"Uh, I... What is your name?"

"Prince Severus Tobias Prince-Snape." Those gorgeous green eyes rolled up and the twenty-nine year old fell right into his arms.

**-PoV-**

He purred softly as Harry (Remus had told him his betrothed liked to be called that) awoke against his own lanky form.

"Mmm... Five more minutes, Moony..." He chuckled quietly at his betrothed's nonsense. "Nnn... Doesn't feel like Moony." Harry shot up and fell to the carpeted floor with a muffled thump. "You!"

"Yes, me. You were rather content not five minutes ago, wrapping that frame of yours about mine." His magelet blushed a bright pink as he muttered to himself.

"I cuddle in my sleep! Stupid submissive genes..."

"Submissive genes?" Harry's shoulders squared and sharp green eyes bored into his own obsidian.

"Yeah, submissive; skips the firstborne of the Potter line but never the second. Father would have killed me, had Jamie not entered the room to see his baby brother. I owe my life to my brother, Prince Snape."

**Ending A/N:** Alright, the ball's in your court now, Haltia! Oh, and all you other fantastic people. Ask me, for Christsake! Seriously, I don't bite... Too badly. *grins and sticks out tongue* My other fics are coming along nicely. R & R, please?


	9. Nine Lives: Three Down, Six to Go

**A/N: **Okay, so our favorite Potions Master had a Creature Inheritance on his fifteenth birthday; he's half-kneazle. His Mate so happens to be Harry-bloody-Potter and it irks him to no end... Compliant with everything except that ridiculous Epilogue and the deaths in OotP & DH. I hate it when she killed off all the cool people! Oh, and it's another Haltia drabble.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:**Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**P.P.S. READ ME FIRST! This is an edited chapter, not a new one!**

**NLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNL**

The wonder of death is an oft-written about topic, Severus mused. However, no one has ever mentioned that it's rather annoying and painful to come back to life...

Severus gasped as he slammed back into his much-abused body. This was the fourth life granted to him since his Inheritance. His ears swept back as he wriggled his forked tail out from underneath him.

"This is getting rather old..." He grumbled, heaving his frame up and crouched for a moment, listening to the absolute silence that surrounded him. There was a faint sigh and then noise returned abruptly to his senses; now painful due to his rebirth. "I should Muffalio my own ears. Damn it, the glamour dropped again." Severus glamoured his feline features then made his way carefully to the castle, ignoring the shocked gasps and pointing fingers. Minerva gasped and turned pale, spots of color on her high cheekbones as he limped into the blown-apart castle.

"You're dead!" She finally managed, her color returning slowly.

"So I've been told." He snarked dryly, rolling his shoulders to get out the latent kinks in his deltoids. "Is the Dark Lord no more?"

"Of course. He is being disposed of as we speak." Ah, there was his practical colleague. "You, on the other hand, must need rest and potions."

"Bah. I am your colleague, not a student, Minerva."

"You still act the part, Severus." She sniffed, flicking back a strand of sharp silver and tucking it back into the tight bun. He sneered and absently rubbed at his neck, not surprised in the least to have his normally potion-stained fingers come back a strange mix of red and red-brown from his third life.

"If I may ask how you are still among us?" Horace's voice echoed down the empty corridor.

"Still as dull as ever, Horace. I carry antidotes with me everywhere; you never know when the Dark Lord gleefully invites you over to try some new venom that blasted snake of his has come up with..." He hissed, as though the answer were obvious. It actually wasn't that simple, but in no way was he revealing his deepest, most hidden secret in the history of secrets he kept.

"Severus? How-" Filius said as soon as the quarter goblin wizard recovered.

"Horace, explain. I am still covered in my own blood and that mess of magical animal venom; I find myself in need of a shower. I trust the dungeons are still in order?"

"Always, Severus."

After a shower, and changing into tasteful green robes, Severus felt much better. He slowly made his way to the infirmary, only to find it surprisingly full. Then again, a full-scale attack by Death Eaters was nothing to shake a stick at; he was honest in that he thought his first and only 'home' would be rubble.

"Severus! You look downright horrible. Bed; and don't you snark at me, Professor. You're dead on your feet." He smiled tiredly and shook his head at Poppy.

"Do I look like Potter? I know when I am knackered."

"Speaking of Harry, have you seen him?"

"No. I am not that boy's compass or guardian! Why does that staff assume so?" He snapped, lowering himself onto the feather matress gently.

"You saved my life often enough. Course they would, greasy- You're-You died! I saw it happen!"

"Your point being?" He snarled, getting comfortable, his inner kneazle purring in the presence of his Mate.

"Uhhh, did you really love Mum?"

"Yes, precocious brat, I did. For two solid decades I have mourned her loss. Leave me in peace."

"You died..."

"Yes, now get over it."

**-PoV-**

Harry couldn't wrap his head around Snape being alive. He'd watched the bright spark of life fade from the obsidian that had so much passion. Passion? Since when did he think about snarky, greasy gits and passion in the same sentence? Shaking his head, he directed the repair of the castle with his holly wand, surprised to find that most of it was fixed and people were watching him again. Hermione gently finished the touches on the castle as he was hit with slight vertigo.

"Harry?" Luna guided him over to a finished bench, hanging his head between his knees to get rid of the woozy feeling. "Harry, the Nargles are telling me that your kneazle needs you."

"Luna, could you repeat that?" He asked, finally feeling well enough to try and make sense of Luna's inane comment.

"The Nargles are telling me that your kneazle needs you." Of course, she said this without the usual dreamy countenance and her grey eyes were suddenly very lucid. "He's died three times already, twice for you."

**-PoV-**

Severus froze mid-glide as his ears picked up what the Lovegood girl was saying to his Mate.

"Luna..." Potter's voice was merely annoyed, not frightened as he should have been; insipid brat. "You've been surprisingly full of wisdom today."

"Oh, I know. The thestrals miss your company."

"They do?"

"Of course; they like the people who can see them, even if it's because you watched someone die." The dreamy tone was still there, but Severus detected a hint of sadness there as well.

"... Erm, you saw your mum's, right?"

"You remembered."

"Yeah, well, who else would? I like you for the way you are."

"You'd say that. Being the underdog allows you to see what others don't, Harry." He rounded the corner on silent cat's feet and leaned against the fixed stone archway. Harry was blushing slightly.

"Luna!"

"Your kitty's here. Better spot him before he moves." She stood, walking past him lazily and looking at him with sharp, clear grey eyes. "Move or lose it, kitty. He's not one to wait." Harry looked up and then did a double-take. Had he seen his ears? His tail? Both? Mates could see through glamours, after all.

"Luna said kitty, so whoever _he_ is, he's obviously half kneazle... Snape's got cat ears. No, he didn't have them before. Hmm, need to see 'Mione." The brat mumbled to himself? Said girl rushed past his spot and tackled Harry. "Hey, just who I wanted to see."  
"Did you know that Professor Snape's part-kneazle?" Severus froze; how on earth did _she_ know about his secret? "I mean, stealing his hair wasn't the most ethical thing to do..." Harry slapped his face with one hand and dragged it down with a groan.

"'Mione, I love you; really, I do. But could you not spill the secret of the most private man or wizard I have ever met so loudly?"

"You knew?"

"Umm... No. But he's standing not ten feet from us and I can see his ears." Harry's voice dropped about three octaves as he whispered it to the other third of the Golden Trio.

"Harry... That... That means you're his Mate." Severus groaned and slapped a hand to his own face.

**Ending A/N:** Ooo, Hermione… Spoil everything, why don't you? Stupid Muse.


	10. A Moment of Serendipity

**A/N:** Alrighty, Haltia, this is the last of your requested drabbles! Reviewers, feel free to leave your suggestions in a PM or review. While not actually in need of ideas, I like the idea itself; it has merit. By all means, go for it! Follows everything other than the Epilogue!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

_**P.P.S. READ ME FIRST! Anyways, the reason for all this interaction between Harry and Dray is because it's needed for the rest of the drabble. They have to help Sev remember who he is; and get him used to the fact that once-nemesises can become good friends (and eventual lovers). So no scolding if you're a pure Snarry fan, please. I have my reasons and it just came out like this. My Muses are friggin weird, people... Really friggin weird.**_

**AMoSAMoSAMoSAMoSAMoSAMoS**

Draco Malfoy stared miserably out at the dull London weather. Now, being a Pureblood Wizard, one would expect a man like Draco to be in a ritzy Wizarding hotel. Yet here he was, a Healer on his first break in three weeks, in a Muggle café, no less, meeting the Man-Who-Defeated-Voldemort. Once past their animosity formed in youth, Harry turned out to be a rather good friend.

"Drake, I could've been a DE." The mild reproof from his best friend drew his attention back to the world around him.

"Except for the fact that I know a dozen curses and warded my table so that only you and the... Muggles could see me has nothing to do with that. Don't you think?"

"Eh. Besides, you're as paranoid as me."

"True. Who wouldn't be with both sides after you?" Harry rolled his eyes and waved their waitress over.

"What kind of tea?"

"Oolong." She sauntered away, popping a loud bubble of neon-green gum. "... Remind me WHY we come here again?"

"Because my godfather did, idiot Gryffindor... And so did your dogfather when he was an Auror."

"James Potter, is that you?" Harry looked up in shock to see a woman coming out of the back with their tea.

"No, this is his son, Harry." She set down their tea and sat down with them. "Madame, if you would sit elsewhere. We have important matters to discuss." He was never more proud of being a Malfoy with distain spilling from his lips; at least his father had taught that much.

"Young sirr-"

"Do tell the owner we will be taking our business elsewhere." Harry's cheerful, polite switcheroo was spine-chilling as the helix of magic swirled around him. Of course, the Muggles couldn't see it but, they felt the dangerous aura. He stood and people cleared the way rapidly for the Man Who Slayed the Dark Lord.

**-PoV-**

Harry saw red as he marched down the street to the Leaky Cauldron. He barely heard Draco calling his name as he let his magic grow in his anger. The slap across his face brought him sharply to reality.

"Harry."

"I'm sorry, Drake." They froze as they heard a Phoenix. "Did I jus-"

"Yeah." Draco breathed, silver eyes widening in awe. "Turn around, Harry." He did and barely kept from gasping at the gorgeous sight of a black, silver, and green phoenix perched on the sign of the Leaky. It did one better and landed on his shoulder. He fought with his emotions and strode swiftly into the bar along with Draco...

**-Three Years Later-**

Harry yawned and reached over to pet Sage and encountered hair instead of feathers. He yelped and the obviously human form groaned softly.

"Harry, if you would refrain from making such a racket..." The silky voice of a man he knew to be _**dead**_ hit his ears.

"Professor?"

"I'm your familiar, Sage. I have no knowledge of this ... Professor."

"I have to fire-call Drake. I'll be right back."

"Mmph." _Merlin, he sounds delicious..._Harry thought to himself, before shaking his head and throwing Floo powder into the flames. _What in Merlin's shorts am I talking about? This is __**Sage**__!_

"Malfoy Manor! Drake! I have a really big problem!"

"Harry... What have I told you about that?" His best friend murmured, scratching at mussed hair.

"My _familiar _is Snape... And he remembers jack and shit." Draco's jaw dropped before the blond remembered his manners and recovered.

"Why does this sound like the year you got him? The Muggles call it deja'vu." Harry's mind flashed back to that fateful day, when he met his beloved familiar.

**-FLASHBACK-**

After hastily stepping into the Leaky, Harry allowed the magnificent bird to leave his shoulder. However, it had other ideas and snuggled closer, nuzzling his cheek softly with it's elegant bill.

"Harry, everyone's staring."

"And I care how much? Besides, this one's a beaut; aren't you, boy?" A purring trill answered him as his newest 'friend' settled onto his shoulder the way Hedwig used to... Mustn't think of his old familiar! Harry scolded himself as the phoenix chirruped questioningly. "What?" Ice formed in the air, showing fruit and water. "Oh. Tom?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"A bowl of fruit for my phoenix, if you would?"

"Your phoenix, sir?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" One of his brows rose in a perfect imitation of a deceased Potions Master.

"'Course not." The man left and came back with a bowl of perfectly fresh fruit. He offered it to the phoenix, who refused it at first glance. Harry tried a method that would be spoken and written about for days to come.

"Would you like me to feed you?" The magnificent plumage flashed briefly before his gaze before the phoenix nodded regally. He picked up a grape; the bird elegantly took it and swallowed neatly. "Well, then. Muffalio. So, Drake, what was the important news?"

"IproposedtoGinerva." Harry chuckled at the jumble of words that he'd already figured out.

"And how did that go?"

"Horribly." At this, Draco let his head thump against the table after making sure it was cleaned with his wand. "She flat-out refused me. Mother was furious; the clans have been fighting since the Weasel's family dishonored mine by refusing my great-grandmother."

"Drake... It takes time and a lot of love to overcome something like that. Do you honestly love Ginny?"

"Like no other woman. She's got this protective streak a kilometer long and a fiery side that matches my frozen heart perfectly."

"Dray..."

"Don't use that nickname! I know my heart froze a long time ago and you're helping me thaw it out and all-" Harry put a finger to his lips, sighing.

"You're passionate. You just had to bury it since the age of... When?"

"... Four. I was four when he began to berate my passion and told me to, and I quote, "Turn off your emotions, Draco. I will have no son if you continue as you are now." Bastard. Mum tried; Merlin how she tried to get me to cry when they drug my father to the Dementors... I refused to do so in front of the man."

"And now you regret it. Time heals all wounds, Dray, but some remain as scars."

"Since when did you get so wise, Golden Boy?"

"Golden Man, actually, and that little piece of philosophy was learned too well following all the deaths of those I loved deeply." Sirius came to mind and his eyes stung. "Yeah."

"Golden Boy, your robes are getting too short. What has Silly been feeding you?"

"Everything. And forcing your private stock of nutrient potions down my throat."

"Sev made those." Draco's silver eyes turned a sad mercury for a moment before the Malfoy mask was back up.

"He did? Well, they taste better than the ones St. Mungo's tried to give me... Some blather about being underweight for my age, and far too short." Draco snorted rudely as he eyed Harry.

"Hmph, and how right they were, Gilded Brat."

"Ah, shut it, King of Slytherin Dandies."

"Why you-"

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Harry chuckled at the memory and turned back to the problem at hand. His familiar was his dead Professor; sexy, now _alive_, Potions Master. He shook his head again and watched in awe as Sage sat up and stretched, chiseled abs flexing under pale skin. _Okay, amend the sexy part... He's beautiful_. Harry mused, eyeing the man through lowered lashes.

"Harry, do quit staring. Phoenixes do this every three to nine years when they are a familiar to a particularly powerful Wizard or Witch. That is why Fawkes is bound to Hogwarts and the current Headmistress."

"So. Do you know who you, well... were?"

"One Severus Tobias Snape. Good with Potions, patients, an incompetent Headmaster and a Dark Lord; however, students were not his forte. Preferred to experiment with Potions instead of teach. Despised the Dark Lord for killing his only best friend. Loved... you; deeply and completely." A soft throat-clearing revealed a slightly dusty Draco in the room. "Godfather to one Draco Lucius Malfoy. Concluded that strangling said godson was not a productive use of time that he did not have."

"Sage? How much do you remember and how long will you be like this?"

"Other than what I have just told you; nothing. I will be this way until you stake a Claim on me."

**-PoV-**

Draco didn't believe what he was seeing until Sage turned knowing black eyes onto him. He remembered the last civil conversation he had with his godfather.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Draco, do quit staring at my desk like it holds the answers." Drawled his godfather, obsidian eyes unfathomable as they locked with his own silver.

"Maybe it does, Sev."

"Hmph, shows me how much you learned from me."

"Don't be like that... It makes you more cynical than any man has a right to be."

"Such asinine behavior. You torment the Gryffindors too much if you are picking up on their adittude." The older man sneered, his lip curling with distain. "If you are to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes, use the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. It is on the seventh floor. Need I explain further?"

"No need, godfather mine. Those idiots showed me where it was at last year."

**-END FLASHBACK-**

The man before him now was not his godfather... Not yet at least. He and Harry would show Sage/Severus the way.

**Ending A/N:** So? What do ya think Haltia? Huh, huh? I need your sarcasm to write these! My Muses refuse to cooperate... Eh. Again, people, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_


	11. Marchin' On II

**A/N:** Woot! Someone's caught on to the pleading I have done! Alrighty, this chapter goes to the ever-loving Nekoneko-xyz! She was very sweet when she asked for this and others.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

_**-Previously On...-**_

_He purred softly as Harry (Remus had told him his betrothed liked to be called that) awoke against his own lanky form._

_"Mmm... Five more minutes, Moony..." He chuckled quietly at his betrothed's nonsense. "Nnn... Doesn't feel like Moony." Harry shot up and fell to the carpeted floor with a muffled thump. "You!"_

_"Yes, me. You were rather content not five minutes ago, wrapping that frame of yours about mine." His magelet blushed a bright pink as he muttered to himself._

_"I cuddle in my sleep! Stupid submissive genes..."_

_"Submissive genes?" Harry's shoulders squared and sharp green eyes bored into his own obsidian._

_"Yeah, submissive; skips the firstborne of the Potter line but never the second. Father would have killed me, had Jamie not entered the room to see his baby brother. I owe my life to my brother, Prince Snape."_

**MOMOMOMOMOMOMO**

Harry clapped his hands over his mouth after uttering what was pure treason in his country. Snape's obsidian eyes seemed to soften slightly and a small smile appeared that not only made the demon handsome, but incredibly sweet.

"Prince James is an arrogant snot, but to have saved you... Perhaps he is not so bad."

"It's only because he's in love. Normally, Prongs would just leave it be, but the girl's a good friend of yours. A peasant by the name of Lily Evans." Harry said, shrugging. He knew James down to his loin-cloth; it was Prongs and Shadow, all the way.

"She's being stalked by a Mage and Demons? Lily, Lily, Lily..."

"Demons? Why?"

"Magelet, she is a Druid of exceptional power." Harry sighed. He knew that a Druid and his brother would make an exceptional match, even without proper parentage.

"Great. Is nothing for love?" He snarled bitterly, flicking back his braid. Snape grinned broadly, showing sharp tips of brilliant white fangs.

"Our bethrothal was." Harry whipped around to face him, sharp green widening.

"That's impossible!" He protested.

**-PoV-**

Severus purred his answer, "Is it?"

"You're saying you fell in love at first sight? Again, impossible." For one so young, his magelet was very cynical.

"Says the man who weilds magic as easy as breathing and who is also conversing with a panther demon?" He couldn't help but snark.

"Magic's different!"

"How, exactly?"

"It just is!" His magelet protested, oblivious to being backed into an opulent bedspread. "Eep! Snape, I swear-Mmph." He chose that particular sentence to kiss his bethrothed for the first time since they'd met. Harry resisted strongly at first, pushing on his shoulders firmly before wrapping around the back of his neck in defeat. "Wha-What are you doing?" His magelet gasped, wrapping long legs around his waist as Severus nipped down Harry's pale neck.

"Mmm, you're responding to me."

"It's because our... Deep Magik... is intertwining." Harry panted, glazed over green eyes meeting his own. Severus stopped nibbling at the delectable neck of his mate-to-be. "Deep Magik is what keeps our souls intact, even regular humans. Apparently, my magic likes you well enough." He snorted, firmly licking a taunt muscle all the way to Harry's jawline with his raspy tongue. Harry purred, exposing more of his neck.

"You sound like one of us..." He murmured gutterally, a rough, deep purr coming from him. A sharp knock had him snarling, his face twisting into a sneer as he moved swiftly to the door. "Yes?" He shifted his expression to one of polite indifference as he saw it was Harry's father. "May I help you, sir?" Severus deliberately thickened his accent.

"My son, if you will."

"I assure you I have no interest in your current Hier, Charlus." He quipped with a stinging barb to the man's ego. "Your secondborne, however, mmmr."

"You are insinuating-"

"Your wife betrothed us; you would break an agreement between kingdoms?" He asked in a saccharine tone, blocking the door from the shorter Mage.

"Lies!"

"Care to ask me, husband mine?" Seris teased in her sultry voice; now he knew where Harry got that absolutely delicious moan from. "Severus, glad to see you in the land of the living."

"Seris..." He sighed, casually leaning on his door with his inborn grace. "Tsk, tsk, taking the kitty from his nap."

"I can sense Deep Magik; have you been seducing your betrothed? My baby boy?"

"And if I have?" He purred, his tail wrapping around his thigh and his ears flicking back.

"I want a proper ceremony."

"No. We do things the Daemonic Way in our kingdom. Bond first; then marry. Your wolfmage went through the same process with Sirius, Hier of the Ancient and Noble House of Black." He snipped such prudish thoughts in the bud, his inner demon snarling that they broke protocol.

"How dare-"

"It has been done since before your kind even evolved. Do not test it." Severus snarled softly, one ear cocked back to hear any noise from Harry. "Ancient Law binds me; the rules do not discriminate."

**-PoV-**

Harry yawned as he heard Snape speak with his parents. He curled up into the warm coverlet, stealing the pillow soaked in the demon's scent of warm sandalwood and pine. Snuggling up to the down-filled fluff, he let out a soft purr, rubbing his own face over it.

"Are sure you do not have a totem animal?" Severus drawled as he curled around the rather large pillow.

"Nope. But I take on some characteristics of my dominant." Silence greeted his impudent reply and he saw his parents at one end of the bed. Charlus reached for his booted foot and he lifted his lips in a silent snarl. Well, it was supposed to be silent; what he got was a _**literal **_low, animalistic one. Clapping his hands over his mouth in what was starting to become a repeat action, he looked at his parents in now petrified silence, fear evident in his eyes. Harry felt it, so he fled to his favorite spot; under the bed, far out of reach of his dominant and father.

"Out. Now." Shuffling footsteps echoed in the suddenly silent room. "Harry?" He whimpered under his breath, curling in on himself even further. The entire bedframe was lifted and he was slowly dragged out and up against a warm, firm chest. "Shh, it's okay."

"No, I shouldn't be so afraid of him!" Harry wriggled out of Snape's grasp and stood, staring out the tower's window at an unfamiliar landscape that existed only in his dreams. "He's my _father_... Am I not supposed to love and honor him?"

"Love him? The least that man garners is respect; that and fear. The only person who loves him is your mother." Snape laughed derisively, crossing his arms and leaning against the window.

"And how would you know that?" Harry sighed, propping his head up with both hands.

"T'is the same here, except I had no elder brother to keep me in track and teach me things."

"Severus, I-Eep! What in Merlin's name did you do that for? Put me down!" Harry grumbled from his position of being in Severus's arms again for the fourth time that day. Or was it more than four?

**Ending A/N:** So? Whatcha think? I love the favs and all, but I like ideas too.


	12. Til Death or Wolves Do Us Part

**A/N:** I just realized that there were no werewolf drabbles! I adore werewolves and not a single one appears here... Ack! I gotta write this one down then. Ignores the deaths in OotP and DH.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs* I don't own anything else in this fic either.

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. There is also slight self mutilization, feral attacks, and excessive angst.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**TDoWdUP TDoWdUP TDoWdUP TDoWdUP**

The wedding of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger was not a very big affair. Save for the fact that one Harry Potter, best friends of both, was famous as the Man who Slayed the Dark Lord...

Harry sighed as he shifted Teddy in his lap, nuzzling the whimpering child in the back of the crowd as his best friends exchanged their vows.

"Sa, sa little one. I know you're tired." The ceremony dragged until Ginny hissed at Ron.

"Kiss her already!" Of course, this cut off the stuttering of 'Mione and the redness of Ron's face for a while. His best friends pulled away and they smiled at each other.

"I pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley!" The officator announced with the help of a Sonorus charm. The crowd cheered and Harry cradled the sleepy child, soothing him again.

"Tonks... I love Teddy, but he's being really fussy right now." He apologized as he handed his godson to his mother.

"I know. He doesn't like to be away from Remus for so long. I think it's a wolf thing." She chuckled lowly, touching briefly the bandages that wrapped around her throat, white against the bright blue of the bridesmaid's dress.

"Hey, cub. You behaved for you godfather, right?" Teddy gurgled before smiling a toothless smile. "Mmhmm, I know that look." The bright green hair shifted back to the color of Remus's hair, tawny locks waving in the slight breeze. Remus chuckled softly, nuzzling the sweet kid. His pseudo-godfather stiffened as howls echoed through the night; of course Hermione'd had to have her wedding on the day of a full moon!

"Everyone, to the Burrow! Remus, I need you-Crap." Remus had shifted to a wolf and was nudging Tonks in the direction of the Burrow. "Tonks, go. We've got this." Oh, how Harry was soon to wish things had been different...

**-PoV-**

Severus stared down at the bandaged young man whom he was supposed to protect. He'd promised Lily... Yet here the brat had that stupid 'saving people thing' that Miss Grang-Ah, she was a Weasley now- that had saved the guests from an attack by feral werewolves. Multiple bite wounds filled with saliva told Severus that the boy was infected, plain and clear. He'd get shunned, subject to the opposing side of his fame that he, double spy, and Lupin were already familiar with.

"Pr'fessor? What 'm I doin' in th' 'firmary?" The raspy voice of his sworn charge shocked him out of his musing.

"Poppy, the boy's awake. He should be out for another week." Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room, potions floating along behind her in a precise manner.

"Mr. Potter! You should still be asleep..."

"Wh-What about-" The boy coughed violently before continuing. "Are they safe? Did anyone get bitten?"

"Only you, foolish brat; taking on half a feral pack will result in that." The still closed eyes opened and widened; Lily's eyes. "Did you think you'd be unscathed? Have I taught you nothing? That essay third year was to help you out."

"Don' 'member much of third year, actually." The eyes drooped and the boy mumbled something as he fell back asleep. "Stay with me?" He whirled sharply, startled at the high-pitched whine that escaped the now prone form.

"I asked Remus and he said that the very few people he sees within the next hours are crucial and become "pack." Severus, that means he'll trust you with his life."

"I swore once to keep the brat safe and this is how he thanks me?" Poppy sighed, patting his bicep, as she was too short to reach his shoulder.

"Severus, you only let go with Lily. Perhaps it is time to do so again?"

"I am not opening up to Potter's brat."

"Suit yourself."

He found himself in the oddest position come morning. Half-on, half-off the bed, he'd used Potter's uninjured thigh as a pillow. Fingers were tangled in his hair, delicate fingers. Severus looked up to see a still-unconscious brat, but the deep circles had faded somewhat and the scratches around his face were almost healed. Poppy zipped in, checking over the bandages and smiling at him.

"What? Circe." His house elf popped in with a cup of coffee, made exactly the way he liked it. "Poppy, will my... scent suffice while I bathe?"

"Yes, for now." He removed his robes and sauntered down the halls up to his quarters in Slytherin Tower. No one but he and Poppy stayed over the holidays; she had a home to go to, but preferred, for some odd reason not known to him, to stay in the castle with him. Spinner's End held bad memories, but he had a small cottage near the sea that he had his elf clean regularly. He stood in front of the mirror, staring at the bottle of grease on his shelf and decided that he was a free man. Dumping it in the garbage suited him just fine as he pulled his hair back with a black silk ribbon, ignoring the strands that slipped out of the tight knot.

**-PoV-**

Harry ached all over; it was nothing he hadn't felt over the years. He took a small chance to stretch and encountered warm sandalwood and pine scented cloth. Snape; he'd been there and had left his robes. Harry curled onto his uninjured side, pulling the robe close.

"Are you quite finished _**molesting**_ my teaching robes, Potter?" He growled lowly and continued to sniff the robes, rubbing his face on them like a cat. "Hmph. Those are the robes of the greasy haired git, Potter." With a startled yelp, Harry found himself flat on his back again. He could see perfectly the sneer on his least favorite Professor's face. Harry tried to sit up, only to collapse again, groaning softly as gentle hands carded through his messy mop. A rusty purr made it's way out of his throat, as those fingers soothed the itches behind his ears. Wait, _**what**_? He sat up fully, arms trembling as they barely held his weight. Harry reached up with shaking fingers as he ran his hand through his hair. Sure enough, there were a pair of ears, soft and fluffy, on top of his head.

"Merlin, what happened to me?"

"I told you yesterday, but you were only lucid for a few moments. You're a werewolf." His Professor snarled, the constant sneer fading a bit as he delivered the news.

"Like Moony? Heh, my life can never be just... normal, can it?" Snape snorted, rolling obsidian eyes in annoyance.

"Normal? I would think you revel in your fame." Harry sighed softly, sinking back onto the warm feathery mattress.

"Nothing I say, or do, will get you to change your mind, Professor. I'm sure you have Potions to brew." He told the man exhaustedly. "Just... go." He curled up again, taking the pillow out of Snape's grip and facing away from the acerbic man. A tail, the same color as his hair, flicked over his hip and he held onto it, intent on ignoring his former Professor for as long as he could.

Several hours passed and he got tired of ignoring the man. He sat up, albeit slowly, and examined himself. Several bandages were loose and the wounds, while not bleeding copiously, were worrisome. He scooted to the edge of the bed, shakily putting his feet on the floor and standing momentarily before his strength, limited as it was, gave out. He was caught by a strong pair of arms and put back into his bed.

"Mr. Potter, assuming we're stronger now?" Harry groaned mentally. _Not Snape, he hates my guts._

"No, sir. I don't want to be a bother to anyone. I'll fix myself up." He sat up again and wandlessly and wordlessly Accio'd his own kit.

"What in Merlin's name do you have a Healer's kit for, Potter? And the Potions?"

"Brewed them myself in an abandoned classroom, sir, before I left to find... to finish the job he left me." A wry smile made him feel the claw marks on the side of his face. "Urgh, why did they have to be so vicious...?" He pulled off the hanging bandages, replacing them with ease. He'd done this at the Dursley's for so long that he knew his kit inside out, upside down, backwards and he could do it blind as well. The wounds on his back would take a bit of stretching, though. Maybe Hermione- No. They were no longer his friends. Why would they be?

"Potter? What's with the kicked-puppy face?" And there was Snape to compound it all._ Lovely,_ _just what I need._ Harry thought as he twisted, grimacing as he managed to pull off the first one on his back.

"You're going to hurt yourself like that-"

"Mr. Potter, what in Merlin's- Are you tending your own wounds?" Madame Pomfrey's voice had him freezing in three seconds.

"Yes." He told her flatly, narrowing his eyes when she reached for his kit. "Now, when I'm done, I'm leaving. As I am no longer a student, you have no responsibility over me. I'll be taking what I own and leaving. Don't expect any contact, yeah?" He ripped off another one, cursing under his breath as he bandaged the first area back up. When he finished, he was sweaty and dizzy, not to mention tired. But, true to his word, he stood shakily without support and limped out, Transfiguring his pjs to a leather duster and travel/camping clothes. He ran into Remus after a few limping steps.

"Harry? Why are you-"

"Remus... You know as well as I do I'm not wanted here. Go home, see to your cub. I'll owl you; if I don't eat Hedwig first."

"What? Harry, no. You don't have to do this alone!" Remus gripped his shoulders and he hissed in pain. Gently taking his second-godfather's hands, Harry pulled them off his shoulders firmly, shaking his head.

"No, I do. What kind of friend would I be if I infected my friends? Hmm? They've tried becoming Animagi before; it won't work, Moony." Amber eyes teared up as as the man understood. "Tell 'em... Tell 'em I'll miss 'em, okay?"

"Harry James, you will do no such thing!" There they were, hands intertwined, staring him down with downright scary expressions. "You think we wouldn't want to be your friends anymore? Just because you're a werewolf?" He flinched at each question, whining in the back of his throat. "Oh, Harry..." Hermione enveloped him in a hug, followed shortly by Ron and Remus.

"I-I don't deserve you, you guys know that, right?" Ron rolled his sky-blue eyes and watery tears filled 'Mione's brown.

**-Three Years Later; Lupin Cottage-**

He romped with his godson for a good hour, grinning hugely as he scooped up Teddy.

"Unc'a Harry?"

"Yes cub?"

"You smell like Daddy." Harry stiffened for a moment, then smiled softly at his godson.

"Course I do; we're Pack." He licked down the patch of hair that diligently stuck up at the back of Teddy's head, only for it to spring up again. Of course, it was instinct and Harry regretted following it every time as he got a mouthful of Teddy's hair for his efforts. He spat it out with Teddy's next question.

"Is Unc'a Sevvy comin' ova?" He ignored that question and handed Teddy off to Tonks, careful not to touch her.

"Harry..." Ever since he'd become a werewolf, the laws had lightened up considerably. He didn't touch unless it was absolutely necessary. His inner wolf growled whenever he touched Snape for some odd reason.

"Erm, Remus? Can I ask you something?" Remus looked up from tending the house plants and smiled softly.

"Go right ahead."

"Umm, it's about Shadow." He hadn't named his werewolf aspect, intent on ignoring it as much as possible. Shadow had other ideas; namely getting the wizard side to acknowledge the rougher parts of himself. They walked out to the edge of the property, sitting down and taking in the sunset.

"What about Shadow?"

"He growls whenever I touch Snape. It's frightening and a little odd."

"What pitch?" Harry's ears snapped back and he growled, the noise not detracting his second-godfather. "Harry, what pitch?" Remus's tone brooked no arguement.

"Low." Remus flopped back onto the grassy hill, knowing he wouldn't be bothered by anything other than another apex predator.

"Mates. Shadow has accepted Severus as your mate. He will accept no other. Moony did it with Tonks, you know." Harry viciously tore up the grass in front of him.

"Never normal... Why can't I have normal? Huh? What am I, Fate's chew toy?" He snarled under his breath, tearing deeper into the grass with each question. "Always what everyone else wants, never me. Can I be selfish and fall in love with someone who cares deeply about _**me**_? No, not even that. What am I going to tell the greasy git? 'Guess what? You've got me as an unwanted houseguest?' I _hate _being a burden! And what am I supposed to tell Ginny? She keeps looking at me with those damning eyes!" Harry resorted to pacing up and down the grassy knoll, muttering under his breath every so often. "Merlin help me, Moony, what am I going to do?" Remus smacked him on the back of his head and just Looked at him. He sat again, absently rubbing the spot that Moony had hit. His tail swished back and forth amongst the perfect height of grass, keeping in time to his slightly panicky thoughts.

"For starters, pup, not freaking out." His godfather's voice was followed by a quick clap on his shoulder and forcing his tail in the other direction as Sirius flopped down. "And second, what's this about Shadow being active?"

"Wolves pick out the people we're most compatable with. Shadow picked Severus-Don't even say it, Padfoot- to be Harry's mate. You know we're a rather monogamous species, Siri." Remus snipped Harry's thoughts of lying right at the very root. Sirius sputtered incoherently for several moments before he was semi-normal.

"_**WHY**_?" Was the very first question out of his godfather's mouth, and a rather _good_ one to ask.

_-He would protect cubs the best. Also warm and cuddly inside of frigid mask. Probably good at mating...-_ Shadow rasped, peaking at Harry from his internal Occulumens cage with one green, glowing eye. _-Ginger female not want cubs; ever.- _Harry took a deep breath and swept back his hair in a nervous gesture.

"Umm... Shadow was rather specific. He knows I want cubs. He also knows that Ginny, for all the love I show her, wouldn't want any. Apparently behind Snape's... exterior lies someone that's-These are Shadow's words and _**not mine**_- 'warm and cuddly inside of frigid mask; probably good at mating too.' Don't ask me how he knows _**that**_, of all things." Remus gave him an understanding smile; Sirius looked at him like he was crazy. "I... I've always wanted cubs. It sounds crazy, but-"

"You want someone you can love unconditionally without any strings. Severus, for all of his typical... tendencies, would not only give you the cubs you seek, but the security as well." Harry managed a small, sad smile before lounging across Sirius's lap, closing his eyes for his midday nap.

"It's not gonna happen. He hates my guts." What Harry didn't see was the look the remaining Marauders shared; what Harry wanted, he usually got, even if it was in a most unusual manner.

**-Hogwarts; three months after Shadow's Choice-**

**-PoV-**

Wand sparking dangerously, Severus slammed the door to his quarters forcefully.

"Those imbicilic, snot-nosed, arrogant, dunderheaded fools! What I _want_ is a family; _**NOT A ONE-NIGHT STAND**_!" Chest heaving, Severus sat down without his usual elegance, slumping comfortably in his black leather chair. "Hmph, and to think they had any intelligence in the first place. I hate it when Minerva goes all matchmaker woman..." He sneered at the cheerfully burning fire, which turned green and the head of the one Marauder he didn't absolutely hate appeared.

"Bad blind date, Severus?"

"What's it to you, Lupin?" He spat, needing to turn his vitriol onto someone or something.

"I might have a reason as to why." Now _that_ caught his attention.

"I'm listening..."

The idea that Potter's spawn would find him the perfect mate was Fate's idea of a massive joke. No way in the seven Hels was it even possible!

"And what were the wolf's exact words?"

"I wrote it down after I made Harry repeat it. 'He would protect cubs the best. Also warm and cuddly inside of frigid mask. Probably good at mating... Ginger female not want cubs; ever.' Now, you should know that Harry is of the mind that this will never work out and he'll be forced to love his friend's kids in place of his own." Severus closed his mouth before the sarcastic remark of a Potter enjoying his company for anything other than the sake of torture would be a damn saint came out. "He also said that you hate his guts. Should I ask why?"

"Potter molested my teaching robes and got black fur all over them." He was _not_ going to tell Lupin he sniffed it each morning to reassure himself that Harry had actually wanted his company for a few, very precious, moments. He was also not going to tell Lupin he was working on a cure for Harry from those small pieces of fur. No, he did not want the brat anywhere near him; it was too dangerous and it spiked his libido too much if he argued with the man whose green eyes lit fire in him everywhere. His dreams were bad enough of him being taken by said man until he passed out. Lupin smiled that trite (Severus knew it was the evil Marauder that he despised coming to the fore) little grin. Moments later, there was one very confused Harry Potter standing before him. "Lupin!"

"Moony!" Harry's tone was short of murder as he glared at the gleeful Marauder.

"Yes, Shadow, Son of Prongs?

"There will a pranking war to end all pranking wars once I get back to Lupin Cottage." Severus had never heard that tone outside of the final battle. Lupin made what suspiciously sounded like a squeak before the flames turned reddish-yellow once more. "How much did he tell you... sir?"

"... Everything."

"Damn him to the furthest reaches! Excuse me, I need to see my former Head of House and Floo to the Cottage." And with that remark, Harry swept out of his quarters and was halfway down the hall before Severus's mind caught up to him.

"Potter!" Harry stopped after hearing his last name.

"Yes?"

"You are going to live the rest of your rather long existence alone? Without even giving it a try? How very... unGryffindor of you, Golden Boy."

"No. It's my Slytherin side that says it's best not to even try to tangle with such an experienced Snake. My Lion pride died upon hearing my Snake side. If you'll excuse me..." Severus did the very Gryffindor thing to do; he caught Harry's wrist.

"What if... What if this Snake would like to try getting to know each other anew?" The smile that Harry flashed his way was gorgeous, charming, and extremely (surprise registered in Severus at this) genuine.

* * *

Their first date (for lack of a better word) went well, even if it started off awkwardly. Harry decided to take him to see a Muggle movie; which he hadn't done in years. He did, however, have Muggle clothes that never went out of fashion. Black leather duster to do the billowing trick? Check. Soft black turtleneck, black jeans and knee high black leather boots? Check. Wands (yes plural) in holsters that he never went anywhere without? Check. Nervous about the aforementioned date and man? Double check. Severus had pulled his hair back with his favorite silk ribbon and had been suddenly oogled by over half a dozen women as he leaned against one wall of the movie theater. Not even his trademark sneer had been enough to get them to stop staring. He did the next best thing and leaned against the other wall, facing towards the dark alley. The thugs took one look at his sneer and decided that they wanted to live another day.

"Severus. Nice outfit." Harry was dressed in a similar manner, only his turtleneck was an emerald green that brought out his eyes and the boots were dragonhide instead of leather.

"The same... Harry. Which movie are we seeing?"

"You'll love the irony, Severus." They stood in line for a good fifteen minutes and Harry got the popcorn while the previews started. The movie was titled Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Severus watched with a distinctly amused expression on his face as his doppleganger drawled with sarcasm. The movie lasted only an hour and a half; Severus had to hold in snickers as some of the audience ooed and awwed for the parts the were supposed to. "Did you?" Harry asked as they sat in a Muggle café dissecting the acting in the movie.

"They are so easily impressed." Harry rolled his eyes and his wolf ears twitched under the glamour that hid them. "I am merely stating the truth, Harry."

"Severus, really? Two coffees-Erm, how do you like you coffee?- one with milk and sugar." Harry's social awkwardness made him smile for a moment before he diffused the situation.

"Both with milk and sugar. Thank you. Really? My coffee is the first thing you want to know about me?"

"Coffee tells a lot about a person." Was the cryptic reply from Harry.

"Such as?"

"All black coffee denotes either a rough or soft personality. Coffee with milk whispers attention seeker and workaholic.

Sugar with plain coffee tells of a diligent worker and cost concerns. Coffee with milk and sugar denotes... abuse and shared propensity for greater (read more serious that the average) wishes. Coffee with large amounts of both denotes high work ethic and lover of fun."

"Explain." Now Harry had peaked his interest!

"The people who drank those types of coffee gave me those ideas; in order, Uncle Vernon, Tonks; Lockhart, Mad-Eye; Remus, Hagrid; you, me; Kingsley, and Siri. Now, you share something." Severus said the first thing that came to mind.

"The eyes tell you many things. The emotions that do not reach them are insincere at best, not stepping on figurative toes at worst. A proficient Legimens will always make eye-contact with you at some point during the conversation. A highly-trained one will have their victim-to-be staring at them instead." He smiled to show that Harry was safe and the replying grin was nothing short of flattering.

"You know," Harry drawled casually, "those women over there are staring at you." Severus didn't even glance back, instead staring at Harry. "One of them's coming over here." He ignored her when she breathed down his neck.

"Hey, my girlfriends wanted to know if we could have your phone number." Politeness infered that he was to answer her; he really, _really_ didn't want to.

"I don't own a phone, Madame. I was having a conversation, if you do not mind." He turned from her and thanked the waitress for their coffee. Sipping it, Severus took the opportunity to observe those that entered and exited the small shop. "Harry, do you come here often?"

"Often? Every great once in a while; but only when I want to escape the Wizarding World." He relaxed, his shoulders unstiffening. "Severus, were you nervous?"

"No, merely on high alert." Blatant lie; but what Harry didnt know wouldn't hurt him... this time.

"Back home?"

"Home?" Harry blushed and laughed, though it sounded stilted.

"I've... I've always thought of Hogwarts as home." Severus knew his own face flushed a little.

"So have I: fancy a walk around the lake?" Harry paid for the coffee, and they linked hands, Apparating back to the gates of Hogwarts.

**Ending A/N:** Does anyone like this? Again, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_ My Muses need inspiration!


	13. Cat Nip IV

**A/N:** Like I said, there will be more of each chapter if requested. Thank Nekoneko-xyz for this latest chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. There is also M-Preg in this one! Man smex in this one!

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

_**-Previously On...-**_

_The press had a field-day over the fact that he was 'married' to the Boy-Who-Lived-and-was-a-Magical-Creature-who-Defeated-the-Dark Lord. He sneered at the title; didn't they give Harry enough titles as it was? Harry purred and wound around him tighter, sleek muscles bunching and coiling as they moved._

_"Mmm, Sev?"_

_"Yes, Harry?"_

_"Warm. Issat th' 'paper?"_

_"Wake up a bit more. I do not appreciate answering slurred questions." Harry yawned, his jaw clicking as he rotated it back into place._

_"I said, is that the newspaper, Sev. You know, you're a pain in my ass this early in the morning."_

**CNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCN**

Harry strolled through classes on all fours, ignoring the stares and accepting Luna's fearless caress in Potions. Half of the seventh years had to take an _'optional'_ eighth year; Harry snorted as he'd spent the year as Sev's familiar.

"Harry?" He glanced up at his Ravenclaw friend. "Are you happy?" A purr left him as his mind drifted to evenings spent with Severus.

_-Yes. Very much so.-_

"Good."

"Harry, what have I told you about harassing students?"

_- But I'm not harassing Luna...-_ Severus sighed, running a hand through grease-free hair. Harry'd accidentally licked his entire grease can empty one morning and now Sev had to brush his hair out every morning and tie it back._ -Not to? Ya know, you never actually said it. Can I harass Draco?-_

"No, you may not harass my godson."

"Oh, Harry? Make sure to name one of your kits Altair. Dire consequences await if you do not; the wrackspurts are particularly vicious this decade." Luna intoned dreamily as she walked towards the Great Hall after Potions.

"Kits? Harry..."

_-I have no idea what she's talking about. -_Sev gave him the Look. _-Honestly. She's sweet and a good friend, but a little weird, to be fair. I usually follow her advice.-_ Harry answered, rubbing against Severus's legs as he loped with easy strides to the Head Table alongside his Mate.

"So it _was_ you. Harry, I must insist that you stop wandering into classrooms." McGonagall chided, pushing her glasses back up with a matronly huff.

_-But I get bored! What am I supposed to do?-_

"Perhaps retake your year, Mr. Potter? As your friends are doing?" Harry wrinkled his nose at the suggestion, purring softly as Severus's talented fingers put Luna's to shame.

_-A little to the-Ahhh... You're good with your hands, Sev.-_

"Perhaps I should put them to better use?" The lecherous tone was only for Harry to hear.

_-Are you actually considering Luna's advice?-_ Harry asked incredulously. His former Head of House turned an interesting shade of pink as he rubbed his face across Severus's knee. _-I know of a better place than the Great Hall, you know...-_

"Brat. Stay still. We have visiting dignitaries who will be looking for you." An angry hiss escaped Harry's throat. "I know, Harry, and that's why you should stay in Nundu form."

_-Friggin hate dignitaries... Always have to ruin my fun, don't they? If they bother me, don't be surprised if one or two of them is missing.-_

"I assume they'll be in your kitty box."

_-Damn skippy they will be.-_

**-PoV-**

Severus held in his laughter at Harry's disgruntled remark. Unfortunately for the visitors, he left the Hall as quickly as possible and took the secret entrance to his quarters. Harry lolled on the carpet, being too big to fit into his lap anymore. However, Harry fit as much as he could, which meant his lap was weighed down by Harry's massive front paws and head.

"Severus." The portrait that guarded his home away from home was none other than Salazar himself.

"Yes, Salazar?" Harry hissed out a greeting, which he equated to a good evening.

"Ah, so nice to speak Parseltongue again... You have a Healer, a politician, and a Magical Creature Expert at the entrance. Which are you admitting?"

"Tonight? None. I intend to enjoy a _**relaxing**_ evening with my Harry." Green eyes locked with the grey of the portrait, as Harry hissed something else. Salazar flushed a strange shade between pink and bright fuchia. "What did you say, kitten? I've never seen him blush that color before."

_-Something naughty. Would you like me to repeat it?-_

"Definitely."

**-SEX SCENE-**

Once they were both clean, Severus held Harry close and cuddled with him.

"Kitten, what did you mean about 'heat?' I've never read such a thing."

"Erm... Only male Nundu go through it. It happens when a submissive male bonds to his companion."

"I see. Why does it happen?" Harry flushed a brilliant pink and buried his face into Severus's shoulder. "Harry..."

"Kits. The only reason it happens is if I want your kits." Severus looked down and placed his chin on top of Harry's messy mop in a reassuring manner.

"Why hasn't it happened before?"

"Because we both have to want them." Harry's response was soft, as if he didn't want to answer that question. "The bond works both ways in this case." That caused Severus to tilt up Harry's chin, to see green eyes that had tears falling from them.

"Did I cause this?"

"N-No."

"Harry..." He made sure his tone was firm. "Did I do this?" His kitten let out a whimper and curled against him, Harry tucking his face against his shoulder once more.

"I-I can't get rid of the kits... If... If that's what you're asking." Shock made Severus stiffen and it clicked suddenly in his mind. Harry had wanted his kits since the day Harry had turned human for him. He'd not wanted them until the Lovegood girl had put a miniature version of Harry in his head.

"Kitten, look at me." A head shake denied him his request. "Harry, please; this is important." He met a tearful, yet determined, gaze of beautiful emerald. "You're... with kit, now?"

"Yes."

"Then I think we should start with names." Comprehension showed and Harry purred as he wrapped himself around Severus. "I'd like a child running underfoot."

"...Maybe two or three. This is only my first litter." Harry's sensitive ears flicked back and Severus nibbled on the tip. "Eek! No! Ohhhh... Hehe, I'm-Mwee!" He switched from one ear to the next, seeking to please his now pregnant kitten. "Mmmr..." Sleepy green eyes met his before closing in rest.

**-Two Months Later-**

**-PoV-**

Harry carefully padded around the school, avoiding the younger years for the first time in months. His swollen belly held his precious kits and he was damned if someone was going to touch was rightfully his and Sev's. The MCE kept track of him and Harry irritably swiped at him, snarling viciously every time the man tried to touch him.

_-Sev! Make him go away!-_ Harry hissed as he ducked into the Potions class of 'eighth' years, his ears drawn back and his lips lifted, tail lashing from side to side.

"Excuse me, but would not your interests lie in the Magical Creatures class _outside_?" The lash of Severus's sharp tongue made the man flinch, but not back down. Obsidian eyes narrowed in anger and the eighth years began to subtly reach for thier wands to hex the man. "I'm sure Hagrid would love to show you some of his creations."

"Oh, no. I need your familiar, sir. You see, I need him to get my Degree. I agreed to do a thesis on bonded Nundu." Harry snorted.

_-Hmph. You're going about entirely the wrong way, idiot. Perhaps you might **ask first **_before _**touching **_me?-

"Do I need permission?"

_-No. It's common courtesy, sir.-_ He sat near Severus's feet, his tail curling around the lean, muscled leg of his husband._ -Now, are you going to ask? Students! Back to your Potions! You'll not gossip about this; else taste my claws.-_ Severus chuckled softly, slender fingers scratching in the right spots.

"You sound too much like me, Harry."

_-Have to pick it up from someone, don't I?-_ He cheekily meowed, his claws coming out as he kneaded Severus's cloak.

"Be glad I poison-proofed my clothing, foolish cat."

-I know.-

"Umm... May I speak with you?" The MCE rep asked hesitantly.

_-Certainly. But with my husband and I get to choose forms. When and where? You never bothered to introduce yourself either.-_

"Rick-I mean Richard Gattemort. You... You can call me Rick if it makes you more comfortable?"

_-... King of Cat Death. Is this some kind of joke?-_ Sev's wand slid unhindered into his hand and was at 'Rick's' throat in less than three seconds.

"Oh, no. I came here to _**skin**_ a Nundu." The small smile morphed into a downright evil grin. Fourteen Stunners and a purple hex hit the wizard before he could even move. Harry growled as the wizard hit the ground in front of his claws. He knew Severus had cancelled the Stunning spells.

_-I detest wizards like you. I was once human. I know of a thirst for knowledge, of loyalty, of bravery, and of ambition.-_ He transformed and wrapped his tail around Severus's waist this time. "Yes, you almost got me. Look closer, dear hunter." Harry closed the link to only himself and Sev. _-Should I?-_

_Yes, though it pains me, you must._

"I love doing this." With a casual swipe, his lightning bolt scar was revealed to the nameless hunter. He allowed the hair to flop back in place as the bound, gagged and (now) unStunned wizard choked. "You thought I was a regular Nundu? Pity, that. I'd never allow you to harm my kind."

"'My kind?' Harry, where the bloody blue blazes have you been for the past two years?" Ron's incredulous voice carried in the sudden silence. The transformation was much quicker than any before as Harry fled.

He watched warily from the Tower as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny set about looking for him. Thank goodness his belongings were in Severus's quarters right now; otherwise they'd have the map and cloak!

* * *

"Harry, avoiding them isn't going to work." Luna's serene voice cut across his paranoid thoughts.

_-You're right. But... They're looking for the kid they knew growing up. I'm not him anymore. I-I have kits and I love them already; what would they do if they found out I love Severus and that the cubs are half his?-_ Harry hissed out finally as his paws made no sound on the stone floor.

"Paranoid much?" At Hermione's voice, he backed into a corner, baring his teeth. Ron and Ginny followed shortly afterward. "Thanks Luna."

"Harry." He wilted, then sat slowly on his haunches. "They've been with you through thick and thin. If you can't trust them now, when will you?" At that, she left and began humming a nonsensical tune.

_-Just... Just kill them quickly.-_ He whispered as he stared out of the Astronomy window.

"What?"

_-My kits. I know you heard.-_

"_**What**_? Oh, Harry, no! We just want the story of where you've been and _how_ you've been." 'Mione protested venemetly. Harry sighed, then faced Ron, who was pale and his wand was slack in his grip.

"Kits? As in kids? With _**Snape**_?" He closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

_-Like I said, make it quick.-_ The three hands on his swollen stomach caused him to jerk away.

"Looks like you made your own family, Harry." Ron said with a smile. "If... If Snape makes you happy, then you're welcome to the Burrow; both of you. Mum misses you, Harry." The middle sentence was said with a slight grimace. He trasnformed and was instantly glomped by all three of them.

"You guys won't believe what happened to me..." He finally managed to say past the lump in his throat. Inwardly, he was relieved that his best friends were still around.

**Ending A/N:** I was originally gonna end it in the classroom with Ron knowing but decided not to tease you too much. R & R, please? Again, **ASK ME FOR DRABBLES VIA PM OR REVIEW**! I'll take almost anything!


	14. Same Song and Dance

**A/N:** Alrighty folks, the last of Nekoneko-xyz's drabbles. She was ever so sweet... Title sorta gives it away. Ignores the deaths in CoS (the Basilisk), OotP, and DH (the good guys).

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs* I don't own anything else in this fic either.

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. Kidnapping, pissed-off resident Potions Masters, you know, the usual. Drinking and cursing would also have a part in this.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

_**P.P.S. READ ME FIRST! It seems to me that Wizards have a higher tolerance for alcohol than us regular Muggles. Why else would they need something called friggin' Fire Whiskey? So what would put us into a coma would leave them sozzled beyond belief, k?**_

_*Parseltongue*_

_-Furyspeak-_

_**Emphasis**_

_Notes; importance_

**SSaD SSaD SSaD SSaD SSaD**

Harry'd had it up here with the press; really, pictures of him while he was having nightmares? He threw on a emerald button-up, black slacks, basilisk hide boots and a pitch-black cloak, sliding the hood over his face. He marched out of Grimmwauld Place into a rainy morning that felt like it wouldn't let up anytime soon. People fled as he purposefully marched down the street accompanied by a large black dog. Once in the Leaky, he Flooed directly into the Daily Prophet's top reporter's office.

"Rita." She looked at him, her saccharine smile spreading as she took in his broad shoulders and hidden face. "We had a deal."

"Of course, Mr.?" He lowered the hood and blacked out her windows with a silent spell.

"Have I rendered my tormentor silent?" He paced within the spacious office, whirling to pin her in her chair with fire in his emerald gaze. "No? Then let me get this straight. You and the Daily Prophet are no longer privy to my life! I wish to _live_ instead of being dogged for my every footstep. Reducto!" The box of Quick-Quotes Quills was destroyed with a wandless spell. "If I find that a _**single spell **_has been put on me and mine, you'll regret it."

"Why?"

"How would you like it if the press hounded _you_ day in and day out? I can't even blink without the Wizarding World commenting on it! _**Tutto Silencio Harry Potter e familgia!**_ Swear!"

"I sw-swear on my-"

"Swear, or you'll find out exactly what being a squashed beetle feels like." The tone he used was quiet, but deadly.

"I swear on my magic and life that I'll never write nor say anything about Harry Potter or his family!"

"Good." _*Ssworn on magic, ssworn on life; break thiss promisse and be torn by sstrife*_ He hissed as an added measure.

"What was that hissing for?"

"Parseltongue insurance, Rita." He purred as he slipped the hood up once more.

**-PoV-**

The instructions were simple. Of course, this was if the plan came to fruition on Rita's part. Ah, there was the Man-Who-Lived... Now, to offer him something he couldn't refuse.

**-PoV-**

Harry stared blankly at the two pieces of parchment. One was Sirius's freedom/pardon. The other was an offer to teach DADA at Hogwarts; he blushed as he thought of Severus as a coworker. Finally finding his voice, he called for his godfather.

"Siri!"

"Pup? What's got you all loud an' 'cited in the mornin'?" Harry read giddily off the parchment.

"'I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic of Britain, hereby free Sirius Orion Black of any charges, as he is innocent of the heinous crimes he did not commit. Full recompense will be placed in a vault at Gringotts and a release to the Wizarding and Muggle worlds that Sirius Black is no longer at large...' There's a hell of a lot more, Siri, but you're free!" It finally clicked within Padfoot's sleep-muddled brain; then he whooped, waking most of the house as he danced around with Harry loudly and singing off key. Ron and Hermione groaned as they stumbled down the stairs.

"W'as goin' on?"

"What's going on?"

"Siri's free!"

The general celebration was awe-inducing and a mess. Remus and Siri launched into an epic retelling of the greatest stunts of the Marauders, complete with mini-figurines. With the amount of alcohol, it was a surprise that everyone managed to get home. Only he, Remus, and Siri were left, swapping stories on how horrible it was that certain Slytherins had survived the war.

"Ya-hic- know what?" Sirius hiccuped as he leaned on Remus's thigh.

"What?" Harry asked; he was the best off with only two glasses of Fire Whiskey and thirteen shots of absinthe. The other two were utterly trashed; eight Fire Whiskies, thirty Jello shots, and twelve shots of absinthe between the pair.

"Snivellus survived. Everything, man, everything. The pranks, us, fuckin' Moldyshorts, Dumbledore, the years-the years at Hoggywarts. What th' hell is he -hic-made of?"

"Fuckin' steel, Pads. Fuckin' steel."

"No." They looked at him blearily. "Steel, yeah. Bravery, tenacity that would make a goddamn bulldog flee, an' a hot ass. Yeah, hot ass." They all burst into giggles, then looked at one another and laughed again, never noticing the astonished face of one Severus Snape leaving the Floo network.

He awoke with the worst headache ever.

"Urgh... Gonna kill Pads an' Moony when 'm functional 'gain..." Harry noticed that a Hangover potion had been placed on his nightstand along with a note. He drank the potion, sighing as the pain subsided to nothing. The note was written in painfully familiar, looping handwriting.

_Potter,_

_Please, while drunk, keep your thoughts to yourself. They are disturbing._

_STS_

Blankly staring at the note, everything from last night hit him.

"Oh bugger... Someone Obilviate me."

"What for, pup?" Siri bounced into his darkened room, opening the curtains with cheer.

"I said something I shouldn't have."

"About and to who?"

"My crush... To you 'n' Moony last night. He heard."

**-The previous Night-**

**-PoV-**

Severus sank into his favorite wing-backed chair in awe. Harry-Bloody-Potter thought he was brave? That he had a... 'hot ass?' His Siren half crooned at the thought of the hidden submissive full Siren in Harry that would come out when he was eighteen. He had to write something acerbic or he'd end up writing mushy notes to Potter's spawn...

**-The next morning-**

His Siren wailed in distress even as it woke him.

_**-Mate taken! Stolen! Get him back!-**_ It screeched as his Creature half surged forward. Black wings burst from his back as a Fury-level scream left his throat, black claws coming from his fingertips, as he flew from the castle with speed desperation spurring him to higher heights and faster wingbeats.

**-PoV-**

Harry heard a gutteral shriek that promised pain and death inside of his mind.

_-Are you hurt?-_ The purring voice was none other than his crush. _-Dammit, Harry! Answer me!-_ The shock of his first name in Snape's mental voice caused him to answer.

_No. It's dark, and all I can smell is blood._

_-Blood?-_

_Yeah. My wand's still in it's holster. Should I try to get out of here?_

_-No. I will come and get you.-_

"Oh, so ickle Potty's awake... What a pleasure, Siren." Siren? What? "You heard that scream, filth, and responded in kind." _*Sstupidity iss only for thosse who cannot understand!* _"Oh, Parseltongue now? First those musical sounds and now that? How utterly rich. You'll fetch a high price when we sell you." _*Ssell me? You musst be sstupid to think that your planss would work!*_

"Theo, I think he's mad..."

"What have I told you, idiot! No names!" Now the voice was matched with a name; Theodore Nott, junior Death Eater.

_It's Theodore Nott._

_-Affirmative. Rescue hitting in three, two, __**one**__!-_ A jumble of sounds rose to a crescendo, the amount causing him to black out.

**-PoV-**

Severus paced in front of the closed curtain. Poppy peeked out, startled to see him in Siren battle-mode.

"How is he?" Three voices asked this question and the men who'd asked it were equally worried for once in their lives. Harry meant a great deal to them all, Severus mused as he continued to pace. For Black and Lupin, Harry was Potter; for him, a Mate that he yearned to call his and a reminder of his sins.

"He hasn't moved much; Severus, he is following your pacing with his head and he's agitated. Go in. Comfort him."

"Wait, what?" Black hissed from his seat in Lupin's lap. "Why's Sni-"

"Because, he saved my life." The resonant tenor shocked his Siren senses. His wings shivered at the thought of a hoarsly screaming Harry under him, calling out his name in Furyspeak.*See Ending A/N* "Can we dispense with the last names? We'll be colleagues soon. Minerva offered me the DADA spot; I said yes."

**-School Year Start-**

The Sorting was done with rather quickly and Harry-his Mate, he thought to himself- was introduced with much applause. Severus tamped down the screech he wanted so badly to let loose.

"Please, they're just kids, Sev. You're awfully tense for one so young. And it wasn't as repressed as you thought." Harry said gently, laying a slender hand on his shoulder.

"Young? Has the war driven you mad?" He hissed almost silently, lifting his lips in a familiar sneer. "Typical of an ex-Gryffindor."

**Ending A/N:** R & R, please? _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_

*_Furyspeak-_The Siren language that consists of shrieks, growls, and musical notes.

_Fury-level scream-_Denoting that a Siren is beyond angry, this scream is emitted by dominant Sirens when the Mate has been taken against their will.

Rough translation of the spell Harry used on Rita:

Be silent of everything concerning Harry Potter and his family!


	15. Cat Nip V

**A/N:** Like I said, there will be more of each chapter if requested. Thank Nekoneko-xyz and others for this latest chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. There is also M-Preg in this one!

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_"Kits? As in kids? With SNAPE?" He closed his eyes and nodded slowly._

_-Like I said, make it quick.- The three hands on his swollen stomach caused him to jerk away._

_"Looks like you made your own family, Harry." Ron said with a smile. "If... If Snape makes you happy, then you're welcome to the Burrow; both of you. Mum misses you, Harry." The middle sentence was said with a slight grimace. He transformed and was instantly glomped by all three of them._

_"You guys won't believe what happened to me..." He finally managed to say past the lump in his throat. Inwardly, he was relieved that his best friends were still around._

**CNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCN**

Severus smiled softly as he lay in bed with Harry, caressing the warm, swollen belly that held his children slowly. Harry shifted closer to him, purring loudly.

"Mmm, this is a nice way to wake up." His lanky husband said with a smile.

"Brat. Would you like breakfast in bed?" He asked, allowing his fingers to sweep across tight skin as Harry's top rode up.

"Sev, that's sensitive! Don't do that-Damn you and those fingers of yours..." Harry squirmed then relaxed into his touch as he massaged Harry's tense back with the ease of practice; his Mate was reduced to a purring puddle of goo. "The answer's yes, since today's Saturday. No torturing the students." He chuckled, shaking his head and calling for his personal elf.

"Circe."

"Yes, Master and Master's kitten?" Harry blushed and buried his face against Severus's shoulder.

"I think breakfast in bed today would be nice."

"Yes Master." After Circe had left, Harry grumbled that he had to go to the bathroom.

"Do I need to-Never mind." Harry had transformed midsentence and loped gracefully towards his litter box entrance. Circe popped in with breakfast as Harry finished his morning routine. Bounding back onto the bed, his kitten avoided the tray and settled in next to him, transforming back into a cuddling-kitty Harry.

**-PoV-**

Harry lounged on the bridge with Saska, his cubs not kicking for once in the spring sunshine.

"Harry, that's dangerous!" Hermione admonished as he licked his paw casually.

_-No it's not. Sev put Cushioning Charms and Netting Failsafe Charms as well. My kits and I are perfectly safe.-_ He told her, purring as Saska groomed the top of his head.

"Who's that?"

_-Saska. It's her you should thank for making me see sense. Sev!-_ He stood gently, mindful of his kits and rubbed his face in greeting against Severus's slim fingers.

"There you are. Holmes said you're due for another check-up." Harry sighed and hopped down, landing with a distinctive thud on the wooden bridge. "Was that you?"

_-I have an excuse. Kits are heavy little boogers.-_ He mock-protested, licking firmly at a stray, stubborn tuft of fur to keep it down. Looking up, he saw Sev gazing at him with pure love and adoration. _-Yes, they're precious. You comin' with, 'Mione?-_

"You want me to come along?" She looked pleased, a small smile on her own face. "It helps that we share the same condition, yes?" Harry kitty laughed as he padded back towards the castle.

_-I suppose.-_

* * *

Holmes smiled at him and shook his head.

"Healthy Nundu, healthy kits; Harry, you've taken my advice to heart."

_-Of course. My kits will have only the best.-_ He and Sev shared a look that said a lot more; their children wouldn't have to suffer as they had.

"Spoiled rotten, hmm? Sounds like my childhood, Sev." The Prince of Slytherin drawled as he sauntered in with his Assistant Healer robes open in front.

_-Prat.-_

"Ponce."

_-I thought it was the other way around?-_ Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Could you two get along for at least five seconds?"

"No."

_-Nope! ~We have an understanding like this.-_

"Come again?"

"We made an agreement to mutually benefit each other. You see, Uncle Sev, I needed something normal in my life and Potter insulting me was it. So we made a pact never to change that." His husband threw his elegant hands up in a gesture of defeat.

"Fine; have it your way. Harry, what are you craving at the moment?"

_-Umm... Peanut butter-covered heart of palms!-_

"Potter, that is disgusting on so many levels it's not even funny." Draco snorted, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorway of their quarters.

_-It's better than last weeks' craving.-_ Harry stoically said back, curling up on the kitty bed.

"Which was?"

_-Pickled anchovies in apple ice cream.-_ That made Severus snort and Draco look slightly sick.

"I believe you are correct. This one's at least tolerable."

"Last month was much worse, Dragon. Be glad that it has toned down since you arrived."

**-Month after the Checkup-**

**-PoV-**

Severus had no idea that his kitten had such a dirty mouth. Harry'd been screaming obsenities in three different languages, though in English most of all.

"_Fuck!_ Why did I agree to-" Here Harry broke off to hiss violently then go back to his ranting. "Argh! No one told me how much this fuckin' _**HURTS**_!"

Seventeen profanity-filled hours later, Harry was back in Nundu form and suckling their three cubs. They were beautiful; sleek black fur covered the tiny kittens as they snuggled against his now content husband.

_-I think I can wait between litters.-_

"I think you should. Where did you learn all that cursing from?"

_-Mostly Salazar and, believe it or not, Draco. You never curse... Why is that?-_

**Ending A/N:** Dun-dun-dun! Sev's reasoning and Harry's story are next chapter! Review and you shall get it! *cackles madly before fleeing irate fans* You know you love me!


	16. Rain

**A/N:** It's been raining lately and it sparked my Muses. Enjoy. Oh, and whoever asked for Nagas? This is my attempt. Sorry I forgot your name! Should check my email for it...

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. There is also character re-birth and non-death!

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

*_Parseltongue- Harry*_

_-Parseltongue-Others-_

**-Rain-**

The soft patter of rain that covered the battlefield after the Final Battle was forgiving. It landed almost lovingly on those left in it's wake, including one grieving Man-Who-Lived.

Harry stared out, not caring that he got wet, his mind on one thing; his death. His snarky Potions Professor hadn't shown up with the rest of those he considered family. Yes, even though he'd been a right bastard, he'd seen to it that Harry was treated like any other student; well, as much of one as he could with the extra vitriol. He hummed inquiringly when Luna sat next to him.

"He's not dead, you know. The Stone showed you he wasn't." Harry found the comment funny and chuckled as he hissed softly.

_*I don't ssupposse sso.*_ He didn't expect a reply and was, therefore, suitably shocked when he got one.

_-Finally! A Sspeaker! A Naga hass been born and hass no mentor.-_

_*A Naga?*_ He had no idea what it was he was speaking to and preferred to not see it.

_-You Sspeak and yet do not know? Where iss __**your**__ mentor, ssnakeling?-_

_*I was born with thiss ability, Lady.*_ Even with being ignorant, his gut instinct told him that she was female, whatever she was. _*Long have I been told thiss iss Dark.*_ A hissing laugh had him following the sound to a decadently dressed woman, her lower half the same color as her golden hair. The tail was thick and over ten meters in length, with subtle patterns in white and a light grey. _*Greetings, Lady Naga.*_

_-At leasst you are polite. The other Sspeaker wass mosst rude.-_

_*Voldemort, Tom Riddle, wass the other Sspeaker. The man did not have a nice bone in hiss body...*_ He laughed darkly at her inquiring look.

_-And you, young Sspeaker?-_

_*I wouldn't ssay anything untrue if that iss what you are assking, Milady.*_

"Such honesty can only be from a true Speaker." The hiss was all but gone from the sultry voice. "Parselmouths speak only truth. You did not know of us because we wished to speak with you alone, without your friends." Harry blinked then bowed at the waist from his position, shocked to see legs of the palest white and long, thin-boned toes peeping out from under the golden toga she wore.

"Would you like to join me on the log, Milady?" A brilliant smile revealed deadly fangs that looked dangerous. He'd seen worse; the Basilisk was far more terrifying.

"You smell of Sadir. Why?" Opening his mouth to reply pertinently, he closed it again as the battle with the Basilisk flashed through his mind, changing his mind mid-way.

"Who's Sadir?"

"Salazar's familiar. Surely you've met him?"

"... That thing had a _**NAME**_! He tried to _**EAT ME**_!" Harry exploded off the log and onto his feet, pacing.

"Eat you? Surely you are mistaken."

"Wanna see the scar?" He wrenched up his sleeve and showed the deep wound that went all the way out and through him, forming a smaller scar on the other side. "The fang sank clear through and Fawkes had to heal it before I _**died**_." The Naga's pale amber eyes widened with awe and something akin to fear.

"Did you behead him?" Her question caught him offguard enough that he abruptly sat on the ground.

"What?"

"I shall not repeat myself, Speaker. I know you heard."

"I was twelve! I had just fought Riddle in diary form, a Basilisk, and was a bit _busy_ saving my best friend, his sister, my incompetent Defense Professor from rotting down in the Chamber to think of that! There was barely any information on them anyway. The Hogwarts library severely lacked in that area as kids got Petrified; so excuse me if the accompanying years didn't give me a break to go down and chop the head off of a six-year old _**corpse**_!" He snarled bitterly, the Elder Wand and his holly vibrating as he stormed off.

**-PoV-**

Nerissa watched as the powerful young Speaker stalked away, his words giving her much to think about. No wonder Sadir hadn't replied to their messages... He was suffering from a near fatal wound! And that the Speaker hadn't been able to get through to him? An even more ominous sign.

_-Sadir?-_

_Yess... Nerisssa? What... What wrong... have... I done? _The reply was labored, heavy with pauses and even more telling than the Speaker's harsh speech. _I... remember... a ssnakeling... and the... the falsse one. Who won?_

_-The ssnakeling, my friend. He remembered sstabbing you; how much hass it healed?-_

_It iss healed enough._

_-Can you move to our village, my oldesst friend?-_

_I can... Though it may... may take ssome time._

**-The previous Night-**

**-PoV-**

Severus gasped as the pain increased instead of decreased. A rusty scream escaped his healed throat, his slender body convulsing as each wave of agony brought a whole new meaning to the word.

"Please, no more!" He begged, his voice hoarse from his screams. A welcome void caught him unawares and lulled him into painless oblivion...

**-Current time; Shrieking Shack-**

He dry-heaved, the last thing he'd eaten spattered all over the cold floor.

_What happened to me?_ Severus asked himself, cataloging subtle differences in his anatomy.

"You are Naga; the first male in eighteen centuries." The slim woman with golden hair and a light chiton causing him to startle. Severus summoned his spare set of teaching robes, pulling them on and training his wand on her. "You have been speaking Parseltongue since you awoke. Only the Speaker, another Naga and other snakes can understand you."

"I can still speak English? Ah."

"I am High Priestess of the Solar Nest. I knew you became one of us some time in the night due to the now deceased Horcrux Cobranthon Nagini, familiar of the self-styled Lord Voldemort. You, however, may call me Lady, or Nerissa."

"Headmaster of Hogwarts, Potions Master Severus T. Snape; my magical surname is Prince. Do me the honor of calling me Severus." He answered her unspoken question with the highest title he had and pulled on what little his mother had taught him of Naga.

"Magic herself has restored your proper surname, Lord Prince. The records will show an adoption ceremony presided by her." Severus smiled sadly; restored too late to please his Mum. "You are displeased... but only in one regard."

**Ending A/N:** Okay, done. This was stupidly hard. Yeah, you think this thing just popped out of my mind? Nope! I had to work for nearly two weeks and I'm still not happy with it... *grumble grumble*


	17. Marchin' On III

**A/N:** Alrighty, this chapter goes to the ever-loving Nekoneko-xyz! She was very sweet when she asked for this and others. Honestly, I love getting new ideas from my fans. It's the highlight of my day. Oh and any words you don't understand? Check the bottom for translations.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. Mentions of M-Preg and sub-dom relationships.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**P.P.S. Everyone seems to portray Remus as gentle, meek and unassuming (not that I hate it or anything). My Remus is a bit more aggressive; I like him better that way. This is a **_**werewolf**_** we're talking about here, people.**

_Italics- __**Mage language**__; word emphasis_

_*Parseltongue- Harry*_

_-Parseltongue-Others-_

**-Previously On...-**

_"Love him? The least that man garners is respect; that and fear. The only person who loves him is your mother." Snape laughed derisively, crossing his arms and leaning against the window._

_"And how would you know that?" Harry sighed, propping his head up with both hands._

_"T'is the same here, except I had no elder brother to keep me in track and teach me things."_

_"Severus, I-Eep! What in Merlin's name did you do that for? Put me down!" Harry grumbled from his position of being in Severus's arms again for the fourth time that day. Or was it more than four?_

**MOMOMOMOMOMOMO**

Severus purred softly, content to feed Harry squares of cheese, prosciutto, and a yeasty bread with a crunchy crust as they lay on his bed. His tail was wrapped firmly around his Mate's slim waist, and Harry was playing with the tip as he ate the food right off his fingers.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?" He answered, still chewing the bite Harry had fed him.

"Will my father take you away from me?" The prosciutto lodged in his throat and he swallowed roughly.

"Erk! Harry, let me make this clear. Demons do not Mate multiple times; we are essentially a monogamous species. If your father took us away from each other, we would begin to die. Deep and Daemonic magic now binds us in a permanent soul-bond." He told his Mate seriously as his tail tightened around Harry's waist.

"Good. So much has been taken from me just because I was the secondborne..."

"Like what, sa'laek?" He was momentarily awed as Harry beamed at him with a sunny smile that lit up the beautiful Avada-Kedavra colored eyes; they darkened to a deep forest green as Harry replied dourly.

"Friends, pets... You name it, it was gone."

"You will not lack here, sa'laek. I will not allow it." He said firmly to his magelet, frowning.

"Not allow it? Your subjects won't like that very much." Harry asked, worry in his expression.

"You will be loved by them, my Harry. How could they not?" Narrowed green met his own black, gauging his sincerity.

"I, for one, certainly do know how they couldn't. For instance, food is relatively simple to get if you're a blue-blood, yes?"

"Hmph. It is not like that here. Each male, or female (it is a reversible thing when we speak of maternal-ruled Clans), of each species is ranked within the Clans as Tribes. Clan leaders are chosen every decade or so to keep from corrupting them. The Clan leaders report to the High King normally. As I am betrothed and not married, my status as King is rather limited. I am High Prince right now, which is why I need to bond with you using our ways first. As to why they would not hate you for their lack? Their leader are responsible for the Tribe and families of the species as a whole. It is a grave responsibility and most take it quite seriously. The House of Black has opened several trading routes by marrying your magewolf. He has enriched the system as a whole rather than just his own Clan. Do you understand now?" Harry frowned thoughtfully, his perfectly groomed eyebrows furrowing as he puzzled it out. Severus fought the urge to lick the lines away and soothe his Mate's worry.

"So it's like a Wizarding family, only as a species?"

"Explain your reasoning, sa'laek."

"Each House of Wizarding blood decends from Merlin or Mryddin himself; of course through his son Mathewy or just plain Math. My House, the Royal House of Potter has bred with those powerful in magic for centuries. It's why we are feared when we approach. Power rolls off of us if someone tries to hurt, intimidate, or just plain out-do our Family. The Patriarch or Matriarch of each Family holds the most power of that family. They provide for their members unless they are kicked out or disowned. Then you're on your own." Harry explained, a small smile lightening his eyes again.

"Ah. It is the same with our Clans. Would you like to see the city as my bonded?"

**-PoV-**

Harry took in the exotic wares and flashing swirls of color that made up Daemon's Alley. Dancers whirled about in complicated steps, animal features included, throwing their whole heart into it, it seemed. The Naga and Basilisk clans danced with blindfolds; they fascinated him as he could understand the hissing Clan language.

"Harry?" Severus's tail was twitching and the obsidian claws flashed in warning when a male dancer came close to him.

_**"I can understand them; but I don't know why."**_ He offered in his own language.

"High Prince... and _-Vasshkal-_." Harry smiled and replied with a small nod in return to the compliment. "You understand?"

_*Yess.*_

_-What has long been told, bring there truth to behold; you have had our Priestessess in a tizzy for many yearss, Sspeaker.-_ Harry blushed and leaned into Severus's warmth. _-It iss many centuriess old, Mage. Do not be sshy with your talent.-_

_*Talent? It iss not common amongsst my kind; it iss called a Dark Art.*_ Hissing laughter came from the slim, angular dancer. He was dark in color, a deep green crest coming up from chocolate colored hair and steel-grey eyes a near-perfect match to light tan skin.

_-Ah, excusse my mannerss. I am Varssen, lead dancer of my Clan.-_

"Sev, can we save the rest of the Alley for another day? I really want to talk with Varssen." The panther demon drew him close and wrapped his tail around him.

"Mmm, who am I to deny my bonded anything?" Harry looked up into strained obsidian with soft green.

"When I'm being unreasonable. Would you like to move on?"

_-Ssuch devotion... You make a good pair. Go. I will remain for at leasst another week, Vasshkal.-_

"He said something along the line of go ahead, Sev." Severus purred softly and buried his face in Harry's neck, kitty licking it with long swipes of his raspy tongue.

"I can indulge you, sa'laek. What is it you wish to do?"

"Come back when it isn't so crowded so I can talk to Varssen. Can we explore the rest of the Alley for now?" Harry made it a question, his fingers interlaced into Severus's thick black locks.

"Alley it is."

**-PoV-**

He thoroughly enjoyed himself, becoming support for his magelet when he got tired. The end of the Alley had Harry fast asleep in his arms, face tucked into his neck. He heard soft whispers and comments as he strode towards the Palace.

"He's sweet on the Mage... What about a _**real **_bonded?"

"The High Prince chose well; a reasonable Mage is better than a hot-headed Clan member."

"Lies! He was contracted to us first!" He nuzzled Harry's soft mop, purring as he tightened his grip slightly.

"Then again, perhaps it is for the best. He has never shown affection in public before; an affectionate Prince is a fair King." This voice belonged Varssen, a very popular Basilisk dancer that had enchanted Harry from the start. He would allow Harry his fun.

* * *

The next morning was quiet, Harry sleeping on him as he went over papers for the Clan leaders.

"Sire, a visitor wishes to meet with your bonded."

"Who is it?" Severus questioned, quill scratching across the thick vellum, his mind on several things at once.

"The magewolf, mated to the Black Hier."

"Let him in." Remus snuck in and petted Harry's hair, smile soft as he took Severus's bonded. "Sirius is well, I trust?"

"Siri is rambunctious as always, Sev. He's a dog through and through."

"Hmph. I was under the impression he'd calm down around your steadying influence." Remus looked at him like he was crazy for a moment before laughing.

"Let me correct my statement; he's as rambunctious as one can be while being pregnant with a full litter."

"Heirs already? I thought you were the submissive." Remus snarled lowly before smiling again, though it seemed contrived this time.

"I refuse to be dominated by _anyone_; as several Blacks found out on the full moon. They think because they are demons that they are superior to a bitten Mage. I showed them- Excuse me. I'm a bit touchy on the subject." The magewolf swallowed and rubbed his temples.

"I see. Have you thought of names?"

"That's Siri's job." The magewolf said even as he petted Harry, who'd unconsciously scooted into Remus's lap to continue receiving the obviously wanted touch. "I may have taken the Black name along with my own, but it's the submissive's duty to name the cubs in my Family."

**Ending A/N:** Wow. Love my reviewers! Hey, what do you guys think of a complimentary Drarry series full of AUs and having similar content?

_**Translations:**_

sa'laek- beloved

Vasshkal- bonded beauty


	18. Same Song and Dance II

**A/N:** I was asked to continue this from the same person who requested the Rain story. Sorry about it being late... I'm pretty sure whoever it was signed on. I apologize for not remembering your name! Ignores the deaths in CoS (the Basilisk), OotP, and DH (the good guys).

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs* I don't own anything else in this fic either.

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_The Sorting was done with rather quickly and Harry-his Mate, he thought to himself- was introduced with much applause. Severus tamped down the screech he wanted so badly to let loose._

_"Please, they're just kids, Sev. You're awfully tense for one so young. And it wasn't as repressed as you thought." Harry said gently, laying a slender hand on his shoulder._

_"Young? Has the war driven you mad?" He hissed almost silently, lifting his lips in a familiar sneer. "Typical of an ex-Gryffindor."_

**SSaD SSaD SSaD SSaD SSaD**

Severus scowled into his plate, stabbing his kippers with extra viciousness early the next morning.

"They've offended you?"

"... I did not ask for your opinion, Potter."

"I thought we agreed to call each other by our first names?" Harry made it a question as he loaded his plate full of scrambled eggs and a few pieces of assorted breakfast meats.

"You have found yourself in what the Muggles call "the doghouse" with me. Thus the relegating of your name." He snipped shortly, eating his kippers with his sneer in place.

Potions class was surprisingly safe; only one cauldron had blown up all day. He ran into Harry, who fell into step beside him.

"You look good. No explosions?"

"..." Severus didn't bother answering.

"Still in the doghouse?"

"Of course."

"Ah. My bad. How can I fix it?"

"Quit being your idiotic self."

"You'll take me on a date?" The green eyes turned into the puppy look he had seen a few times.

"You are _incorrigible_. Perhaps."

"Really? For how long?"

"A week. Fortunately, you will lose." The shark-like grin was back.

"You're on. Swear."

"I, Severus T. Snape, will go on a_'date'_ with Harry J. Potter if he behaves himself for a week and does no Gryffindor-like activity in front of me." He pulled his wand and swore. "Now, I demand collateral if you lose. I want a very rare Potions ingredient; a feather from a submissive Siren."

"That's really expensive... Isn't it?"

"All the more to motivate you then, is it not? We start on the morrow."

**-PoV-**

Harry behaved in front of Severus. It irked him to no end to actually do so, but he did it for the date that he'd longed for. His friends were puzzled at his actions.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?" He didn't look up from his book, lounging with his feet on his rustic coffee table.

"Why are you acting like a total Snake in front of Snape?" Ron asked incredulity lacing his voice as he played chess with 'Mione.

"Severus and I made a bet. I'm fulfilling my side." Harry answered absently, petting his new familiar. The cat's name was Greymalkin; he answered occasionally to Grey.

"What exactly was this bet, Harry?" 'Mione asked the next, more obvious question.

"That I refrain from being myself in front of him for a week. I can act like me... Just not in his sight." Hermione's eyebrow rose into her hair.

"That sounds rather one-sided." Harry purred, smirking as though he was the cat who caught his canary.

"Mmmhmm, but it isn't. I have my end. Don't worry about it. I got one more day."

**-PoV-**

Severus rued the day he made the bet with Harry; the stubborn Gryffindor had acted positively Slytherin whilst in his sight. The minute he stepped out of it, he was back to his cheery self, humming softly under his breath; flexing his shoulders more and more in preparation for the submissive wings.

"Potter."

"You called, colleague of mine?" The humming disappeared instantly, replaced with a cool mask and a raised ebony eyebrow. The shoulder flexing vanished without a single trace that he'd even been doing it.

"It has been exactly one week."

"Your point, Professor Snape?"

"You have _won_ the bet." A smirk graced the elegant features.

"Have I now? How very... interesting." Severus swore there was a purr under the smug tone. "Now, let us see if the prize is worth it." Slender fingers pulled his chin down, caressing softly in the darkened corridor.

"Please, do not tease-Nngh..." Harry kissed him lightly drowning him in the physical sensation and presence of a submissive. The scent was appetizing, but Harry pulled away much too quickly for his liking. "Mmm. Again."

"Nope. You have to wait for our date tomorrow." The shite-eating grin was back, as well as the spark in those enchanting green eyes.

"Good thing it is the weekend then, yes?" He purred, pressing soft butterfly kisses to the slender fingers he'd captured not a few seconds earlier.

"Yeah." Harry breathed out, a slight pink flush on his high cheekbones. Severus claimed the sinfully soft lips for his own, asking to be accepted into the warm cavern. He got his wish, mapping out the mouth that tasted somewhat like treacle tart and a unique flavor, most definitely Harry's own. Harry shyly tangled tongues with him, pressing his lithe body close. They broke the kiss, panting quietly. _"Wow."_

"You may say that again..."

* * *

They spent the day together for Harry's hard-won _"date",_ holding hands and wandering around Hogsmeade. They made out like teenagers by the Black Lake, lounged in the late summer sun, and avoided their students like the plague.

"Tell me, did that satisfy your silly 'date?'" Harry purred from laying on top of him like he was a pillow.

"'Course."

"_**Eww**_, Professors!"

"Scram brats. Find somewhere else to snog." He snarked as he pushed up onto his elbows, watching them as they fled with bright red cheeks.

"So mean."

"It helps to retain my reputation as the meanest teacher at Hogwarts."

"Where, exactly?" Harry lazily asked, shifting so that he was listening to Severus's heartbeat.

"Oh, everywhere. Former students _still_ get out of the way..." He laughed quietly wrapping his arms around Harry as he snuggled close.

**Ending****A/N:** Short drabble is short. There is no excuse other than the fact that I was bored and not motivated very much to write this. Extra sweet _**FLUFF**_. Choke on it, it's good for ya every great once in a while. Oh, and... ASK ME FOR DRABBLES! THERE IS A LIMIT OF NONE! I will see what I can do about your request and whether or not I can squeeze it into my schedule.


	19. Dragon's Might III

**A/N:** Thank There's Magic in Music for this latest installment of Dragon's Might! Haltia, sorry about it being so late!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. Kissing in this one!

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_"Greatest Master Spy?"_

_**-Sure; anyone who had the guts to do what you did has to be.-**_

_"You are treading on dangerous ground, Harry. I suggest you pull a strategic retreat." He snarled, snatching the note away._

_**-Ah. Back to the topic at hand; Moldyshorts.-**_

_"Yes, the Dark Lord."_

_**-Why do you call him that?-**_

_"I call him that because, until a new one arises, I can."_

_**-He had a name.-**_

_"Yes, and you call him... Moldyshorts. That title is idiotic of you, Harry. You sound like that insufferable Boy-Who-Lived." Harry was silent for a long moment. "Harry?"_

_**-Severus, what if I told you I am?-**_

**DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM**

Harry fled after he said that, flying as fast as he could away from Severus. The Potions Master stood there, shock and anger coursing through his body. His familiar, the closest thing to a friend he had, was Lily's baby? How had he not noticed? The question answered itself; of course he didn't know it was Harry Potter. How could he when Harry'd all but disappeared from the Wizarding world...

**-PoV-**

He curled up in an unoccupied space in the Owlery.

"Harry?" Rose asked softly, her small fingers hesitantly stroking his head.

_-Yes, little one?-_

"You look sad. Did you and Professor Snape have a fight?" Harry sighed, his ears flicking back as he nudged her into petting him again.

_-Something like that, Childe. Why are you up here alone?-_

"Cousin Scorpius is mean."

_-Is __he __now? __He __wouldn't __be __Mr.__Malfoy, __now __would __he?-_ Rose sighed, nodding yes as her petting of him stopped. _-The __feud __is __still __there, __then __is __it?-_

"Feud?" Harry rolled his eyes and lolled onto Rose's lap.

_-Has __no __one __told __you __of __the __fights __your __parents __and __Malfoy__Sr. __got __into?-_ She shrugged._-Not __even __the __Golden __Trio?-_

"What's the Golden Trio?" Rose asked, her bright blue eyes full of curiosity.

_-You've at least heard of the Boy-Who-Lived, right?-_

"Yes, our new History teacher's quite fond of him. Professor Creevy shows us the pictures he took." Harry snorted out smoke at that.

_-The Golden Trio was the name given to the two friends and the Boy-Who-Lived.-_

"Why does everyone call him that? I noticed that the pictures Professor Creevy managed to catch... Harry Potter was very reluctant and seemed to want to get out of the frame."

_-The __Wizarding __World __has __an __odd __way __of __naming __their __heroes, __little __one. __Those __two __friends __were __your __parents, __only __they __went __by __different __names __other __than __Mum __and __Dad.-_ Skillfully dodging the question under it, Harry continued.

"Really?" He chuckled mirthfully at that, allowing himself to stretch out on the window balcony.

_-Yes, little one. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were the closest of friends. Draco Malfoy, or as you probably know him Uncle Draco, was Harry's arch-rival. They fought a lot over their years at Hogwarts. Your Mum punched him in the face their third year.-_

"Mum punched someone? That's something I don't think I'll ever see..."

_-I __suppose __not.__Would __you __like __to __hear __more?-_ Rose giggled at the thought of Hermione punching Draco; Harry shared her amusement.

**-PoV-**

Severus listened as Harry told the young Weasley girl of his friends. What had happened to the man he used to know? Had he, perhaps unknowingly, projected the father onto the son? He would ask.

"Ms. Weasley, it is nearly curfew." He said quietly, alerting them both to his presence. Harry looked up with hurt green eyes and made to take off. "I have a note to excuse you. Take it and go back to your Common Room."

"Thank you Professor. Are you going to make Harry feel better?"

"Yes. Now go before I change my mind." She squeaked, running as though there were dogs nipping at her heels.

_-You didn't have to frighten her, you know. She would have gone as soon as you handed her the note.-_

"Harry."

_-...Yes?-_

"I... I apologize for my behavior earlier. Come home, please?"

_-It's __still __home?-_ The hopeful tone coupled with the tense frame said it all; Harry still wanted what he had to offer.

"Did I stutter, Harry? I am quite sure I did not." He found himself with a rather large armful of purring dragon that nuzzled his throat every five seconds.

_-I'msorry!I'msorry!I'msorry!I'msorry!-_

"Hush. What do you have to be sorry about, hmm?"

_-Not __telling __you.-_ Harry muttered, nose still firmly pressed in his shoulder. _-I __really __should've __told __you __sooner.-_They were in his quarters when he replied absently settling them both on the couch, Harry curled almost into his chest.

"No, I think not. I was still grieving your loss when you showed up again in my life."

_-Grieving me? Why?-_

"Because, in my infinite wisdom, I fell in love with you." He whispered into the soft, supple fur that covered Harry, his eyes closed.

_-In...__In __love? __With __me? __Why?-_ There was no disgust in Harry's tone, so he continued.

"I saw Lily in you more than Potter. I tried to push you away- Oh_**Merlin**_ how I tried-but you ignored the signs and continued to speak with me. I was sickened by myself; how could I love a child not even close to my age?" Harry wriggled away and transformed in a flash of myriad lights.

"A child? Is that how you saw me?" The decadent tenor sent shivers down his spine.

"No. I saw a man who had grown up too soon." The cat-like stride had the striking dragon-man closer than he'd been in a while.

"You know, Severus, I've had a rather large crush on you since fifth year, when you alerted the Order and saved Sirius from the Veil."

"How can you want me? I'm nearly _twice_ your age as we stand!" Severus protested even if his knees were weak from the confession given by his familiar-turned-unrequited love. There was no doubt that this broad-shouldered man was anyone but Harry.

"Age does not take hold of such beauty, Severus. How is it not fair if I wish to ravage you until your face is flush with blood and your beautifully pale neck marked with my teeth?" Harry purred, tilting his head up and licking a hot trail up his neck and across his jaw to stop at the corner of his mouth. "Should I turn my back upon such grace? Hmm?" Severus found himself blushing when Harry did not let go of his jaw.

"Grace? You think I'm graceful?" He breathed out, cursing the fact that up close Harry was downright _**heaven-sent**_ with his chiseled cheekbones and firm, full lips.

"Mmm, and so much more. May I kiss you?" He drew in another shuttering breath and felt the wall that Harry had backed him up against. "Please?"

"Why..." Here he swallowed as Harry's hips settled over his. "Why would you want to?"

"Because, gorgeous, I'd like to show you how a kiss should be." He nodded yes, waiting for a rough kiss. His eyes flew open as Harry pressed soft kisses to his lips, his face framed by Harry's powerful hands. He hesitantly opened his lips, encouraging him to go ahead. Harry traced his lips with a hot tongue, never entering, just asking.

"Yes, please..." The tongue swept inside and proceeded to map out every corner of his mouth. Harry moaned softly and pressed him against the wall, his hips rocking as he continued to gently kiss him.

"You taste so good, did you know? Mmm, I could stand here all day and kiss you just for that." His love murmured against his shoulder.

"I do have to grade papers..." Severus protested, his fingers unconsciously brushing his lips. Harry chuckled and licked another stripe up his neck.

"_Liar._ I saw you grading them last night."

"Yes, that was... Ohhh... only the first through fourth years..." He gasped out as Harry began rocking his hips again.

"Lying again, Severus. You graded those the day before." Damn him for knowing his schedule! "We have all weekend to do some-" A pounding on his door had Harry shifting back and wrapping around his shoulders. Severus took one look at his hallway mirror and fixed his appearance to that of the snarky Potions Professor. He opened the door to a heavily breathing Draco.

"Hey, Sev? Ginny's pregnant again. We just learned about it an hour ago at the Healers... Why is Harry glaring at me like that?" A laugh escaped him before he could help it. "Are you alright? I'll come back later if you like."

**Ending****A/N:** Ha! That is not what you were expecting, were you? ASK ME FOR DRABBLES! THERE IS A LIMIT OF NONE! I will see what I can do about your request and whether or not I can squeeze it into my schedule.


	20. Nine Lives: Three Down, Six to Go II

**A/N:** I actually thought I'd never be writing for this one again. Huh, goes to show that people have more faith in my ability to write than I do... Thank Lady Urquentha! Compliant with everything except that ridiculous Epilogue and the deaths in OotP & DH. I hate it when she killed off all the cool people!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_"Did you know that Professor Snape's part-kneazle?" Severus froze; how on earth did SHE know about his secret? "I mean, stealing his hair wasn't the most ethical thing to do..." Harry slapped his face with one hand and dragged it down with a groan._

_"'Mione, I love you; really, I do. But could you not spill the secret of the most private man or wizard I have ever met so loudly?"_

_"You knew?"_

_"Umm... No. But he's standing not ten feet from us and I can see his ears." Harry's voice dropped about three octaves as he whispered it to the other third of the Golden Trio._

_"Harry... That... That means you're his Mate." Severus groaned and slapped a hand to his own face._

**NLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNL**

Harry's eyes widened as he took in the Professor. Mates? Mates... That meant that his absolutely _**crazy **_crush wasn't so crazy after all!

"Mate?" The question fell numbly from his lips as his eyes looked elsewhere other than those bewitching ears.

"Yes, Harry. You are the only one he will accept as suitable to... Court."

"Courting? Why would he court me?" Now Harry was just plain confused. He turned all of his attention to his best friend.

"The dominant in the relationship Courts the other." He took several moments to think before it clicked.

"I'm the girl?" Hermione giggled softly, shaking her head.

"Not the girl, just... Look, it's very complicated. Why don't you ask him about it?" Harry frowned at that suggestion.

"And why would I approach him? He hates my **guts**, 'Mione."

"Mr. Potter." The deep tenor resonated around the room and sent shivers down his spine. "We need to speak."

"About what, exactly?" He hated it when his voice squeaked on the last word. "I saw you die, yet you're up and about like it didn't happen. We don't need to talk..." Harry was quite aware that he was speaking too fast and also babbling. "I think I need to sort through your bag for my rucksack, 'Mione."

"_Accio_ Harry's rucksack." Hermione was not going to give him a break! "Here."

"Umm, thanks." He strode quickly out of the Hall, feeling the intense stare all the way to the door and out of it.

**-PoV-**

Severus watched Harry go, his tail going up and flicking back and forth. So his Intended was to be chased, was he? Mmmr.

"He wants to play." He purred under his breath as he swept out after Harry, a feral grin on his face...

* * *

He hid in the shadows as Harry slept, the face peaceful for once. His Intended looked innocent while he slept, curled around a giant pillow like a kitten and rubbing his face against it as he made small sounds. Much to his amusement, Harry began to speak.

"Mmm... No, Sev... Not-_**Oh,**__**Merlin**_- now..." Harry's back arched to an exotic angle, bowing beautifully. "Please... We can't... They're... Nngh..." His Mate let his head tip back, exposing the smooth, pale column. He panted harshly before releasing, the scent of climax lingering. Green eyes snapped open, Harry cleaning his sleep-pants without a word. "Oh Merlin's saggy Y-fronts... I'm fantasizing about him taking me ... Hard. Soft. Tied to the headpost and buggered until all I can do is scream his name. I'm _so_ screwed!" He rolled over and fell asleep once more. Severus left a small note and Transfigured a rock into a glass rose and laid it on the pillow, lacing it with an Indestructable Charm.

**-PoV-**

Harry awoke to soft sunlight and a glass rose on his other pillow. There was a note tied to it with gold thread and looked to be made of expensive cardstock. The embossed golden word was his name in the same looping style as the Half-Blood Prince. It said:

_**To Harry**_

He opened the note and smiled softly.

_The rose is to represent you. Fragile, beautiful, yet completely indestructible. I find myself intrigued. Would you like to go on a small outing?_

He chuckled and snuggled further into his pillow, admiring the rose in the morning light.

"Sure. Why not?" The note fluttered in his hand and transformed into a paper butterfly. "You were waiting for a reply?" It nodded slowly before taking off. He showered, dressed, and lolled on top of his freshly-made bed. A knock had him mussing his hair as he rubbed his face. "Mmm, come on in."

"Have I-Ah." Snape pricked his ears up and looked around his private rooms with a look of astonishment. "These are your rooms?"

"I clean them myself. Otherwise I'd go insane from worrying how the others are doing..." Snape frowned at that.

"What 'others?'" He sounded almost jealous.

"Remus, Tonks, Fred... They're all in St. Mungo's. I visit as often as I can and lend my magic to the Healers."

**-PoV-**

Lending his magic? Only those who had constant power output and overflow could do that!

"You do realize-"

"Yes. I'm not a Warlock... instead my status is High Magus. Powerful enough to defeat an Adept such as Tom Marvalo Riddle with a flick of my wand. I let him think he was winning; he took my blood. It was what made him more powerful at his Second Rising. The latent abilities in my blood filtered into his own powers, heightening them to a painful extent. Did you notice?"

"Through the Dark Mark? Yes, unfortunately. If he hadn't, I would have challenged him to a duel and finished it myself. I tried so very hard to make you _**hate**_ me."

"Well, it stopped working when you saved Padfoot from the Veil."

"Wretched mutt; didn't even thank me _properly_. He went immediately to you-"

"Because he was worried. Pads doesn't deal well with near-death things and chooses to dwell on other moments, Sn-"

"Severus." He hissed, irratated at the lack of submission.

"What?"

"I would... like you to call me by my given name." Severus stated lowly, padding over on silent cat's feet to the end of the bed. Harry's hair was deliciously mussed and made him look even more attractive. All he needed was a snog and he'd look perfect...

"Wh- Oh." The delicate blush pulled a purr from him as he scooted onto the bed next to Harry. "You're rather..."

"Should I stand up then?" He made to leave and Harry's slender hand wrapped around the edge of his sleeve.

"No! You're... beautiful up close. Stay, please?" This caused him to sit slowly.

"Beautiful? I do believe your brain has been exchanged for a rock, Mr. Potter." Shy green eyes looked up at him as Harry's fingers interlocked with his own. Severus leaned in, lightly putting his lips against the plush ones of his Mate. The softness was surprising and before he could think, his tongue darted out to taste them. Harry whimpered as he pressed closer, their hold tightening on each other. Severus stole small butterfly kisses as he repeated kissed Harry.

"_Ssseverusss_..." The hissing had him letting out a low moan as he flushed a bright pink.

"Do you want- Ohhh." Under his ministrations, Harry had opened his mouth and allowed his jewel green eyes to flutter closed.

"Mmm, Sever-" He sucked the plump bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it softly. Severus pulled back slightly, admiring his work. Coral lips were swollen slightly and Harry's green eyes had gone dark with desire similar to his own. The pink tongue darted out and tasted him. A rumbling purr rolled out, causing Harry's dark eyes to become hooded. "That was my first kiss." Severus's purr cut off abruptly. "Did I-"

"Your first? I was-"

"Only with you, Severus, and never with another man." The snarling Kneazle calmed slightly, replaced with a satisfied kitty smirk.

"How was it?" Harry blushed again; Severus liked the look.

"My first kiss with a girl was... wet. She was crying. My second was with another girl and it was dry, almost chapped. Yours was... bloody fantastic."

"Language." He chided, cupping Harry's cheek, staring into a green that was clear and oddly comforting. Harry laughed and leant into his touch.

"I'll give this a try. Not that it's saying much, but I would very much like to know you." Severus responded with a light chuckle of his own.

"That is all I ask. Might I use your given name?" Harry shrugged.

"Sure."

"Thank you, Harry. A chance is all I ask."

_**"Harry?"**_ Both of them froze and turned as one. Ginny Weasley was standing there with her mouth open and wand dangling from her fingertips; Severus sneered, as he thought the position most uncouth.

Ending A/N: Done, done, DONE! **ASK ****ME ****FOR ****DRABBLES!** One of your choice amongst my current ones or your very own.


	21. A Moment of Serendipity II

**A/N:** Thank the lovely Lady Urquentha for the next two chapters. I honestly thought I wouldn't be writing more for this one either. Looks like she's got a better view of me than I do... Reviewers, feel free to leave your suggestions in a PM or review. While not actually in need of ideas, I like the idea itself; it has merit. By all means, go for it! Follows everything other than the Epilogue!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

_**P.P.S. READ ME FIRST! Okay, HUGE TIMESKIP TO JUMPSTART THE CHAPTER! Sorry if that confuses people! Smut this chapter, my Muse demanded it! I'm sorry if it doesn't turn out the way you wanted it, Urquentha! *whines and pulls at hair***_

**AMoSAMoSAMoSAMoSAMoSAMoS**

**-Five Years Later-**

Severus lounged in his windowseat, enjoying the gently filtered sunlight. A small smile tugged at his lips as he realized his husband was home from St. Mungo's pediatrician ward. Harry always dropped his heavy white boots off at the door and would search in his favorite spots until he snuggled with him.

"Sev! There you are. Like the windowseat I installed before you woke up?" Severus chuckled softly as he burrowed deeper into the sinfully warm, fluffy cushions.

"Mmmhmm. I've been reading over the new orders for both my Potions and my catering business." Harry smiled as he scooted behind Severus and Summoned his own papers, allowing him to settle back onto Harry's chest. "How were your regulars?"

"Fine. Scorpius had a bit of a cold, but Drake dosed him good with Pepper-Ups."

"Ah. Did the receptionist flirt? You're frotting against me again." Harry gave an embarrassed laugh that turned into a lusty purr.

"She thinks she can seduce me away from your gorgeous arse. A complete and total idiot." His husband pressed kisses along the back of his neck and then across his jaw. "As if I would ever forsake you for that bint." Severus felt a blush bloom across his face and up his neck.

"Stop that." Harry slipped his large, calloused hands under his old black cotton t-shirt to stoke his chest. He arched into the touch, moaning softly. "You... damn tease..."

"Just for you. I love how you're so responsive." The shirt was over his head and on the floor of the study, he was turned around so that he straddled Harry's lap, and was scorched by the possessive kiss that his husband gave him before he could blink.

"Merlin, Harry, you're insatiable lately..." Severus gasped out as he rocked against Harry, undulating his hips.

**-PoV-**

Harry nibbled roughly down the smooth column of Severus's pale neck, watching as it bruised before he laved at it, soothing it.

"It's because you're glowing, luv. Maddening, I tell you, it's maddening the way you sit, the way you sway your hips, the frown on your face when someone offers you low-grade ingredients... Mmm..."

**-SEX SCENE-**

He awoke in their bed, pleasantly sore from the romping rounds of sex. Harry hovered over him, worry on his face.

"Sev?"

"Good morning, my Seeker."

"You slept in. Are you alright?"

"I am fine." He cast a wandless Tempus and smiled softly. Harry was worried when he slept more than an hour in... How utterly Gryffindorish. "I merely did not wish to wake up." Of course, it had not always been this way.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Sage?" He frowned and shoved the Potter brat away from him. "Do you remember now?"_

_"My name is not that ridiculous-That is Professor Snape to you." He snarled out, putting on his Potions Master robes as a shield. He'd gotten his memories back after Potter had laid "Claim" to his body. His lower back was killing him and then he remembered; Potter had topped. He was now the submissive! Severus sneered and swept from the room, never noticing the love-filled look fade to hurt..._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Harry had never given up on him. Not once; not even when he'd been spurned time and again. He supposed the Potter stubbornness was good for something.

"Do you want breakfast in bed? Hmm?" Harry was back to nuzzling his neck, which he seemed to love.

"Why do you find my neck so attractive?"

"Mmm, because you cover it up all the time and it tastes sinful... You have no idea." Hooded green eyes watched him like a hawk before going back, this time to nibble gently.

"What does it taste like?" Now he was curious; was there an actual flavor?

"Strawberries... and you, which I can't describe as anything other than essence of Sev, I swear." Severus snorted. Of course, what did he expect of his silly Gryffindor of a husband? "You're laughing at me, aren't you?"

"No. You are simply foolish. Remind me why I married you again?" Harry pinned him to the mattress, a feral grin on his face as he answered the question.

"Because... I'm good in bed, can keep up with your genius mind, and can cook a mean breakfast?"

"Mmm, I see. There is that." He let his eyes close again as Harry slipped from the bed and brought back the bed tray. Severus sat up, then opened his eyes. Today was Severus's favorite; strawberries, Modena balsamic vinegar, and plain scones. "And you seem to be able to read my mind." Harry's face lit up with his signature lazy, 'you know you love me,' grin.

"So I did marry a sexy, goregous Potions Master and entrepreneur..." Ebony brows waggled in a ridiculous manner that had him holding in his laughter. "Go ahead. There's no one here but you and me, okay?" He let it out, smiling as he wound down and started eating, very aware of the ravenous green gaze that watched his every move. "Why is everything you do sinful?"

"Perhaps it is because you watch me all the time. Eat your own break-Mmmm." He hummed into Harry's mouth as his husband stole the strawberry he'd just popped into his own mouth. "That was my strawberry. You have your own." Harry spooned him from behind, occasionally stealing a strawberry right from his mouth before replacing it with his own. He never had to worry about anything around Harry... Which sounded cheesy if it were seen from the outside. But he felt secure in his husband's arms. They laid there and just chatted before it clicked that it was their anniversary. He sat up suddenly, frowning.

"Sev?"

"I... I had no _**idea**_." Shame made his face turn pink.

"Luv, no. Don't freak out. This is just how I wanted us, relaxed. Drake planned a small party with just family for later."

"I should have remem-Harry, that's not very nice." His husband had placed a hand on his lips.

"I did, Sev, and that's the way I wanted it. We've been so busy lately that I haven't had time to shag you or even get snuggle time in. My boss lightened my workload this week so that I could get some time with you. Now, relax. Enjoy today and the weekend. You can get back to work later." Harry soothed, pulling him close and nuzzling him again.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

The party was tasteful and, as Harry had said, very small. It was just himself, his husband, Draco, Ginny, Narcissa and her latest beau, Rabastian LeStrange. Rabastian had been a deep-cover Ministry spy, as Severus had been for the Order. They talked quietly as Harry socialized with his godson.

"You look good, 'Rus."

"The same could be said of you, Ras. Cissa's been good to you."

"And the bloody Man-Who-Lived is good for _**you**_. I haven't seen you this happy since fourth year..."

"When Lupin asked me out? Oh, that was lovely... While it lasted." Rabastian chuckled as Harry strode over and buried his face in his hair, wrapping arms around Severus's waist. "Harry?"

"Hmm... Feeling extra possessive today." Rabastian rolled his bright blue eyes and walked away from them, back to Cissa's side. "I just want you back in bed, so I can-" Harry's teeth clicked at how fast he shut his mouth. "Hey, Scorp!" His great godson peered up at him with fathomless silver eyes.

"Up, Unc'a Sev'rus." Severus smiled softly and obliged, hoisting the little one up so he could wrap his legs around his waist. Scorpious was a Born Seer; not many could claim that. "You an' Unc'a Ry gonna have a bump soon." Draco choked at the implications. "Daddy alright?"

"Daddy's fine, Scorp. Just some wine went down the wrong pipe." Ginerva giggled as she caressed her own, rather small, bump that was barely noticeable. "We're having another child."

"An heir and a spare? Ginny, what'd you do?" Harry chuckled as he directed the question at the expectant mother.

"Convinced him that a bigger family meant spreading the love around."

"Luv..." Silver eyes narrowed in warning.

"Dray, you have too big a heart for just Scorp and we all know it." She said lovingly; Ginny pulled the puppy look that everyone but him melted under.

"So does Severus!" He narrowed his eyes as Draco spilled the one secret he'd shared. Harry purred lowly, pulling him closer than was decent and sharing a smile with the imp on his waist.

"Scorp, do you mind if I 'borrow' Uncle Sev for a few days?"

"No. Mama, can I feel my sister?" He put Scorpious down so that the little blonde could pet the bump with a small, soft hand.

* * *

He had to hand it to Harry; his husband knew how to seduce him. Which was why he was sitting the maternal ward of St. Mungo's, (in Harry's lap, of _**all**_ places) ignoring the blatant stares directed at his person.

"Prince-Potter?" He stood, taking Harry's hand for comfort. "'Lo, Harry." It took him less than five seconds before he realized that this man was Theodore Nott Jr. The greeting was made after they closed and sealed the door.

"Hey, Theo. Can you check Sev? I just want to make sure..."

"You married Harry, Professor? I thought-" Severus chuckled softly, shaking his head at his former Slytherin.

"Tsk, tsk, Healer Nott. Not doing what we're paid for?" This suitably pulled Theodore around to the task at hand.

"Congrats. There's... two auras. You're having twins." Harry let out a whoop, scooping him up and twirling him about very gently.

"Only you, Sev, could make me happier than I already was." He cuddled him, placing a hand on the still developing children.

"Of course; I never do anything by half-measures." Came the snarky reply.

**Ending A/N:** And done! This was actually pretty fun to write. Thank you Lady Urquentha! Now, onto other chapters! **ASK ****ME ****FOR ****DRABBLES! ****PLEASE?**


	22. The Theft of Daylight

**A/N:** Woot! Someone's caught on to the pleading I have done! Alrighty, this chapter goes to the ever-loving BasilMacVae! He/she was very sweet when he/she asked for this!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD**

The Guardian of Things All-Important, He who is Dark and Severe, was very tired. Tired and oh, oh, so lonely, for he had no mate to comfort him in times of lingering doubts.

A boy changed all of this. The lonely Guardian had to become wily as this boy, this child of Earth and Sky, who was skilled with all things trickster and stealthy matters. His name was Coyote, and a more free creature he had never seen. Sky and Earth rejoiced at having such a bold, reckless, (down-right _**devious**_ child that was polite when needed to be) beautiful little cub. The other Guardians were not, by any chance, fooled and some outright hated the soft, mostly sweet child that they had been gifted with.

Coyote had one friend in this place of gods and beings far greater than himself. A fledgling called Raven; who was also skilled in the ways of trickery and lies. Together, they caused a merry ruckus that was, more often then not, easily cleaned up. He who is Dark and Severe watched from a distance, very surprised to find his dull, dark quarters had been swept and a lone tundra flower set across his obsidian desk along with a note.

_Thought your quarters could use some cheer!_

_-Coyote_

_P.S. I haven't booby-trapped anything, so you don't have to watch where you step. That's for the Old Man to worry about!_

* * *

Coyote had done something even his tricks could not save him from... Something the Other Guardians would simply never tolerate. They banished Coyote from his home, down to the vey realm Coyote had only been trying to make better for his creations! The Guardian could see no way out for the wily one.

**TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD**

**-Modern Day-**

"Mr. Potter... A surprise to see you here." The man turned, cocking his head to the side very much like a legend Severus had once read.

"Oh. I was going to ask about the Care of Magical Creatures and Flying Instructor spots since Hagrid and Madame Hooch finally retired last year. Are they still open?" Earnest green eyes flashed gold for all of a moment before returning to normal. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking and clearing his mind of the odd imagery that had cluttered it lately. He was beginning to see the layered wards around the school and shadows seemed to leap to attention whenever he strode by. He hoped, very nearly prayed, to any sacred being that was listening, that it wasn't a very late Inheritance.

"Both positions are still open. No one has thought to apply. Why would you be filling in minor classes? We have a new Mastery of Light and Dark class that also needs a teacher." A mirthful chuckle was his answer.

"You got rid of DADA?"

"I assumed that the Dark Lord cursed the vey name of the subject. Breaking the pattern should be enough." A snowy owl flew straight at him and landed on his shoulder, churring at him to take the letter.

"Oh, Adele! I told you to the Head-Oh. Good morning, Severus." Draco gave him a small, genuine smile.

"I assume this is about the MoLaD class?" He drawled, raising an ebony brow in slight contempt.

"Indeed. I have my Mastery and I was wondering-"

"Yes to the pair of you. I have much to do before the school opens in a few days. Oronith and Seska will show you to your new quarters." The Head Elves bowed to Potter and Draco before leading them down the corridor.

**-PoV-**

Harry watched Malfoy Jr. stride down the hall like he owned it. His "inner Marauder", as he called it, was demanding he trip the arrogant snob. The voice had gotten stronger lately... A lot stronger. He ignored it, instead choosing to pass the snot.

"Potter." Harry stopped, turned around, and cocked his head to the side as he crossed his arms.

"Malfoy."

"I want to apologize." The blond grinned sheepishly.

"For what, exactly?"

"Well, for acting the pompous twit, of course." Harry barked out a laugh.

"When exactly?"

"All of my time here at Hogwarts, of course. Do not expect me to repeat it. Truce?"

"Truce." They shook hands, a rueful grin mirrored on the opposing face. "Hullo, my name's Harry."

"My name is Draco Malfoy, Scion of House Malfoy."

"Ah, let me correct myself then. I am Harry Potter, Head of House Potter." He bowed with a silly flourish.

"Milord."

"Milord." Straight faces held for little more than the span of a few seconds. They burst out laughing as they strode down the hall together.

**TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD**

And so the Raven and Coyote were reunited in friendship. The Guardian began to sink deeper into his descendant, slowly pushing his powers into the strong, stubborn vessel.

**TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD**

**-PoV-**

Severus allowed his gaze to sweep the Great Hall, obsidian eyes resting on those who figetted.

"You may begin shortly after I introduce your new Professors. Welcome Professor Malfoy and Professor Potter. Since I cannot run the school and be a Head of House at the same time, Professors Malfoy and Potter will work in tandem as Heads of House. Points taken are legitimate."

"A quick announcement, Severus?" He nodded to show his approval. Draco and Potter stood simultaneously, both over six feet tall. "We will not be favoring any House while we are here."

"Nor will we tolerate inter-House bullying. This was what caused the wars to begin in the first place. I hope you make inter-House friendships. Professor Malfoy and I have made a truce and stuck by it. Perhaps you can do the same." The light voice was underlined by fierce determination. The students tucked in after Potter's announcement.

**TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD**

**Ending****A/N:** This one was difficult, but I enjoyed the challenge! **ASK ****ME ****FOR ****DRABBLES!** _**Please?**_

**Basic myth (mixed more than one together) :**

_Coyote was granted power over the moon, but saw fit to steal the sun for, not personal gains, but to help humans. The humans, who were Coyote's best and only attempt at life. The Guardians became mad at the cub, locking him away in a human body. Thus was he passed from generation to generation. Only one Guardian remained after all this time; He who is Dark and Severe. The others had long forgotten the realm which the wily, willful cub had built from his own body and mind. He found Coyote locked away in the shy frame of a man named Harry Potter. His own vessel (descendant, really) was still alive thanks to the quick actions of the cub's Host. Thus began a journey; made all the more difficult by Coyote's Host having more than enough power to become Coyote himself..._


	23. Of Innocence and Black Feathers

**A/N:** Thank Nightshade sydenylover150 for the next two chapters! Now, before we begin, I need to clear a few things up. This drabble is AU to a certain extent. Severus hasn't joined the ranks of the Death Eaters just yet. Yes, I'm aware that there is no angel named Hariel. Please, no comments on the system of angels and/or religion. I will, quite simply, not reply to those. Good. Now, go enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**OIaBF OIaBF OIaBF OIaBF OIaBF OIaBF**

Hariel Ange du Seigneur fell from Heaven quite gleefully, bouncing on the clouds on his way down.

_-Thank __you __Father!-_ His Father chuckled at his response, like always.

_You are most welcome, my child._

"You did to now, Hariel. You're Falling, with no way back up!" sneered Uriel, pumping his pure white wings vigorously to keep up with the rate of speed. Hariel snorted, still free falling.

"Says you; Father knows what you do to the lower echelons of our ranks. Pray for His forgiveness."

He dropped down onto a person, judging from the softness.

"Oof! Watch where you're-Oh." The dark-haired teen was awe-inspiring, austere angles lending to the sharp beauty he exhuded. Hariel's feathers were askew and he straightened them before taking the offered hand. "What are you?" He had a hunch that the teen standing before him did not often blurt such a question. "Why have you come to Hogwarts?"

"Well, my name's Hariel. Sorry about landing on you, but I've been sent to make friends with one Severus Snape." Obsidian eyes narrowed before the teen pulled his hand away.

"I'm Severus. Who put you up to this? The Marauders?" It clicked that the teen matched his heavenly file down to a tee.

"No. My Father did. I have no idea who you're talking about. To answer your question from earlier, I'm Archangel Hariel. My brother is Arfidiel, the lover of challenges, hard conquests and stubborness." Severus gave him a look that said he didn't believe him. "Of course you don't believe a word I said. Cast Angelo Revelum."

"Angelo Revelum!" Hariel glowed a brilliant white before the light faded. Shocked obsidian eyes locked with his own bright green. "You... You really _are_ an angel. You've been sent to make friends with me? What did I do wrong?" The awe quickly turned to suspicion.

"Nothing. My Father says you're the turning point in some War and he'd prefer you not to get involved with someone he called Voldemort."

**-PoV-**

Severus nearly choked at the mention of the Dark Lord. And this angel... Hariel... had said his name without so much as a flinch. He also knew about the meetings he'd gone to, obviously. Glorious black hair fell like a waterfall to pool around the angel's bare feet. Green eyes that were fathomless watched him with a quietly intense gaze.

"Friends... I haven't a friend since Lily. I have allies, acquaintances, but no friends. Why? Did you volunteer?" Hariel smiled at his answer.

"I was the first to read your file." Now that worried him more than anything else.

"A _**file**_?"

"Why yes. All beings have one; including Wizards. Father does not discriminate between His creations. Other angels read it, of course, but we are not allowed to reveal it to anyone but the being the file is about. You attracted quite a bit of attention."

"That's bad, isn't it?" Slytherin self-preservation kicked in.

"No! Oh, if only I could explain this... Ah-ha! Your soul is new; it's never been on the reincarnation cycle before. Yet the torment you have received is what is normally applied to a soul that has been cycled through about a thousand times, each getting progressively worse until the soul yields. You're stronger than people twice your age in matters of the spirit. So, when Father asked that one of us make friends with you, yes I did volunteer. Many of the angels were too old, or simply did not like your personality. Yet others found you too beautiful, perhaps even prideful by their standards. Father picked me because I'm more discreet than the rest and I'm high enough on the hierarchy to get away with mostly anything." The Archangel said, knowing he'd understand; and he did.

"What... What if I wanted more than..." Embarrassment kept him from finishing the inappropriate sentence

"Father would be happy with grandchildren. Archangels don't mate very often... It's why, even though we're powerful, the other angels below us pity us."

"I- We should get up to the castle... Tell Dumbledore?" Severus didn't really want to even remotely _**share**_ Hariel, but he pushed that thought away with Slytherin ruthlessness. Hariel chuckled lightly, enveloping him in a gorgeous black wing.

"You may call me Harry. Hariel is a rather odd name, even by Wizarding standards, I'm sure."

**-PoV-**

Hariel disliked Dumbledore instantly; his aura a sickening shade of black that meant he was a double-if not _**triple**_-crossing bastard.

"Severus, my boy, who is this?"

"I am not anyone's boy." Severus's face slid into the Slytherin mask, an sneer like no other turning his face cold, closing off the rare beauty. "I belong to no one but myself." Bright fire burned in the fathomless obsidian, making Hariel smile fondly.

"I am Hariel Ange du Seigneur. My Father's Court believes in sending a representative to the various magical schools. He suggested I attend Hogwarts, since it is the most prestigious in Britain. Might I be Sorted?" Harry gave the old man a fake, cheery grin, hiding Severus as much as possible from the warlock's vision. Of course, the younger wizard had no problem agreeing with it; his aura was a mix of blue, grey and white. He was confused, but accepted the minute help.

"Of course, of course! Might I- No, it would be most rude. _Accio_ Sorting Hat." The Hat was duly set upon his head.

_-Hello!-_ He said cheekily to the hat.

_'Well __now, __an __Angel __of __the __Lord __under __me! __A __most __intriguing __development...__And __where __would __you __like __to __be __placed?'_ The Hat, while surprised, did not let it deter him from his objective.

_-Oh, anywhere, really. But I want to stay close to Severus.-_

_'Ah. You're reckless, but cautious when necessary. You're very bright, almost as much as Mr. Snape. Ravenclaw?'_

_-Father help me, yes.-_

"Ravenclaw, Headmaster." Dumbledore gave a small smile to the Hat before putting him away again.

"Well, now that you've been Sorted, dinner is being served in the Great Hall. Go on then, I'll join you momentarily."

* * *

Harry stood at the door, pulling on the robes that now had the Ravenclaw crest on them. He flexed his wings once before casually mantling them in elegant manner. He'd braided his hair to blend in a bit better. The rule book had said nothing about not sitting at House tables; but he would need a communications base. He sat at the end of the table, garnering instant attention.

"Hello there! Amos Diggory, seventh year. You are?" Harry smiled at the enthusiastic young man.

"Hariel Ange du Seigneur, but for the love of all that is holy, I much prefer Harry." They shook hands. "I'm quite new here and I was wondering-"

"I'll show you around. Professor Flitwick will give you the welcoming speech after dinner's over. Hey, Terrance! Get over here; he doesn't bite." Amos said, waving over another boy about their age and obviously the human's best friend. "Harry, this is Terrance Boot, but we call him Terry for short."

"Pleasure. What about his status?" Boot refused to shake his hand.

"Blood-status again, Terry? Harry, you don't have to shake his hand. He's being an idiot."

"Pureblood. Why?"

"I've never heard of you before." Terrance said, taking a seat across from Amos.

"My Clan is Ancient and prefers not to spread information about itself. We are mentioned... rather remotely in all history books." Harry pinned the shorter boy with narrowed green eyes. "Now, as I promised Severus I'd sit with him, I'll be leaving you wonderful gentlemen to talk."

"Snape? The Slytherin half-blood?"

"I kind of owe him, considering I rudely knocked him down." With that he stood, strolled over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Severus. "'Lo, Severus."

"Hariel? What are you doing over here?" Sev hissed, making shooing motions with his delicate hands.

"Sitting next to my only friend here. What does it look like?" Severus opened his mouth to reply when a blonde man asked a question in a drawl similar to Raphael's.

"And who might you be?"

"This getting old. I should probably spell it onto my robes, but I like them too much. My name is Hariel Ange du Seigneur. You'd be a Malfoy then. No mistaking the blond shade you all carry."

"Correct. I am Lucius Malfoy. Just dropping by for a visit; I take it you met Severus out on the grounds?"

"Yes. Well, no, take that back. I fell on him."

"Fell on him? Whatever do you mean? Narcissa Black at your service."

"I fell on him because I was flying."

"On a broom?" Another Slytherin questioned, face slightly obscured by shadows. Harry laughed outright, opening his wings with a flick. Eighteen feet of obsidian wings fanned out in a display.

"No, with _**these**_. A gust of wind caught my port stabilizing feathers and bent them backward." He mantled them up again, this time with considerably less attention than the first. "Severus broke my fall." He turned and flashed Severus a brilliant smile. The Slytherin exhuded a calm, almost detached presence amongst his Housemates. A tentative smile was the response. Half of Slytherin choked on their pumpkin juice, watching as Harry slowly opened up the shell that was Severus Snape with rapt awe.

**-Eight Months Later-**

**-PoV-**

Severus strolled with Harry, arms wrapped around one another's waist. The strange kinship he shared with the Archangel was one he was adamantly proud of. He was his friend; best friend, only friend. Harry stopped to chat with a few First year Ravens. Of course the Marauders had to ruin the moment.

"Hey _**Snivillus**_! Catch!" He watched in shock as a lightning bolt shot from a wand, directed at Harry's unprotected back and slightly open wings. Severus did the only thing he could; he jumped in front of it, receiving the bolt and falling to the ground, screaming in agony, back arching in pain. Harry gasped, falling to his knees and soothing a shaking Severus as best he could, shooting the Marauder who'd cast the semi-Dark curse at him an evil glare.

"James!"

"It wasn't me! Here!" The hazel wand was shoved into Lupin's shaking fingers. Sure enough, not one of the three who virtually ignored him now had cast it. A clatter had all eyes turned to the shaking, shivering blond boy who stood with his arm still out-stretched, wand on the floor. "Pete?"

"He deserved it! Always hanging around Snivvy! Death-Eater-in-training, you said so yourself!" What did surprise Severus was the amount of venom in the usually meek boy's tone. Just what had Harry done?

"Pete, that was a one-time thing. We pranked him, he pranked back; end of story!"

"You should see the way he stares at Snivvy when he thinks he isn't looking, then." The suggestive leer had Severus blanching further than he already was. The rat _**liked **__**him**_?

"Harry, take me to the Infirmary. And don't hex Pettigrew in front of me." He rasped softly, allowing his eyes to drift closed.

**-PoV-**

Harry wanted to smite the shaking mortal so bad. His Grace itched to be used; to obliterate the one who hurt what was now _his_.

"Harry, take me to the Infirmary. And don't hex Pettigrew in front of me." Severus said lowly, his voice hoarse from screaming. He repressed his Grace, taking long angry strides to the blasted Hospital Wing. "Did you see the way-"

"He looked at you? Yes. Sick little rat! How dare he? You are mine to protect, Sev. I promised I would." A small chuckle was his answer as Madame Pomfrey bustled over to where he'd laid Severus.

"I was surprised you haven't visited me sooner, Mr. Snape."

"Harry kept the jinxes and curses down to a minimum, Mum." The Medi-witch sighed at the term of endearment.

"I am most certainly not your Mum, Severus, but I might as well be. Now, who cast it and what were the effects?"

"Peter Pettigrew and it was _**Maxima **__**Lucare**_. A Semi-Dark lightning torture-based curse." Harry hissed, balling his hands into fists to keep from going after the Gryffindor. She administered the correct potion and bade Severus to lie down.

"Harry? Can you stay?" Soft obsidian eyes made him sit on the comfortable bed and hold Severus's hand, running his calloused thumb over the delicate hand with long fingers. "Mmm, that feels nice..."

Harry merely snorted, allowing Sev to curl up into him. He spread his wing over his best friend, wondering quietly if Severus ever wanted more than that.

* * *

Harry yawned, stretching out his wings and body. The warm body curled into his side even further, legs hopelessly tangled.

"Sev?"

"Mmm... You're warm, Har." He laughed lightly, trying to untangle their long legs without disturbing his best friend. "No. No moving just yet." A pale hand shot out of the ball of blankets and tugged him closer.

"And why is that? It's nearly dinner." Harry asked after casting a wandless Tempus.

"I want a few more minutes. Sue me, I'm being a little selfish after that curse."

"You knew it was aimed for me." It wasn't a question; a statement to be exact.

"So?" The question was rough, as though it had caught in Sev's throat for a moment.

"You knew and jumped in front of me."

"I didn't want to hear you in pain. It would be... _wrong_ on so many levels." Harry's eyes widened as he picked up the hidden meaning.

"You like me!" Severus scooted away from him quickly, almost falling off the bed in his haste. "What if I told you it tore at my soul to hear that much pain in _**your**_ voice?" The breath Severus had been holding expelled in a trembling sigh.

"You... You felt pain because I was in pain?"

"Yes. I find that I don't ever want to hear that sound again." He rounded the bed and knelt in front of his best friend. "Would you go out with me?" Pink flashed across the porcelain face, coloring the exotic cheekbones a lovely rose shade.

"Do you mean it?" Apprehension sounded in the silky voice.

"Entirely." Harry answered honestly.

"Then _**yes**_." They leant in for their first kiss, hesitant to the extreme. Harry took the lead, intertwining their hands and pressing close, softly kissing Severus's face before nibbling on his lips. A quiet moan was pulled from the normally stoic Slytherin and it was music to Harry's ears. "Just like that..." Stealing another kiss, he vanished before Madame Pomfrey hexed him for hassling her patient.

**-PoV-**

Severus touched his lips, a smile tugging at his lips. Harry felt the same way! He wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but kept it inside. Slytherins did not indulge in displays of emotion too often. Harry came back, waiting with his bag swinging over one shoulder and Severus's dangling from his calloused hand.

"She said you were free to go. She's reporting the rat to Dumbledore."

"Sit with me?"

"Always; let's see what kind of trouble we can stir up." Severus smacked his arm before intertwining their fingers as they walked to dinner. Narcissa spotted their joined hands and waved them over.

"Oh finally! Bella, I won; pay up." Bellatrix grumbled under her breath.

"You two couldn't have waited _**another**_ week?"

"Nope. Besides, it's the rat Marauder you have to_'thank'_, if you get my drift." Harry cheekily informed them, pressing butterfly kisses to the back of Severus's hand.

"Harry! Behave." He hissed, a slight flush creeping up his cheeks.

"Why should I? I like being the only unrepentant Raven." Severus rolled his eyes and looked back to his meal, fending Harry's fork off with his own when Harry went to steal a piece of his steak and kidney pie. "C'mon, Sev, no fair!"

"Get your own pie." Harry frowned, widening his eyes in preparation of the Puppy Pout of Doom. "_**No.**_ I'm not falling for it agai- Fine. Here." He lifted a piece up, feeding Harry with his fork, rolling his eyes when Harry's wings opened a bit and flapped once.

"Yum. But I think I want something a little more spicy..."

"No. Absolutely _not_ in the Great Hall." Narcissa giggled softly behind her hand. Bellatrix snickered.

"You know that telling him that will be cause for a more dramatic kiss?" she said, her soft grey eyes teasing. Severus groaned, moved his plate out of the way, and allowed his head to hit the table.

"Now that you mention it, yes he will."

"Of course; now I have to bend you into a romantic kiss." Severus sighed before smacking Harry in the back of the head.

"Fine. You mess this up and I'll make sure you _**squeak**_ for a week like you _**lost **__**your **__**bollocks**_, you hear me?" The disarming grin Harry shot his way made his resolve waiver. "I _mean_ it."

As soon as dinner was done, Harry tugged on his hand and bowed him over, kissing him passionately. He heard several squeals that sounded suspiciously like girls and quite a few thumps. The Archangel was completely unrepenant, licking his lips and eyeing Severus like he wanted to ravish him.

"My favorite flavor." Severus fled, not caring about anything but Harry, who was in hot pursuit...

**Ending****A/N:** This was a lot of fun to write! Thanks for the suggestion, 'shade! Next up is the selkie one and... Well, I can't spoil that now can I?


	24. Sounds of the Sea

**A/N:** Whew Nightshade sydenylover150! You always give me the ones that make me **_think_**. Innocent Harry... He might be. If you tilt your head to the side, maybe? Dunno. Anywho, enjoy! Does anyone want to do fan art? Oh and Severus acts a touch OOC in this.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**SotS SotS SotS SotS SotS**

Severus stood at the edge of the pier, allowing the spray to hit his face and the wind to make his hair an inky mess. With a put-upon sigh, he Apparated away to Hogwarts. In the seventeen years since Potter's death and Lily's disappearance, he'd never seen the boy his old friend had borne. The Dark Lord had Risen again; yet there was no one to stop him. The people had begun to give up hope...

He made his way to his cottage on the cliffs of Devonshire, tiredness soaking into every bone. One misstep and he would plunge over the white cliffs into the pounding grey surf below. Severus let out a shuttering breath, letting himself in with a nonverbal Alohamora. Anyone else attempting that would have been blasted into tiny pieces; Magical or otherwise. The inside was snug, a fire already lit in the grate. Severus had spelled it that way.

**-PoV-**

Harry barrel-rolled around his cousins, barking as he hit the surface. They scolded him for being so fast in the Kill Zone; a shark could have gotten him!

_Great Mother loves you best! _Amphitrite teased, her glorious white fur sparkling in the hot sun. Harry's own ebony fur was completely soaked, steam coming off of it in waves.

_-No, I was born with the magic.-_ He sighed, rolling over on the rocks so that the sun could bake his wet belly. _-As my mother before me, and her father before her. It's always been that way, Amphy.-_

_And the land magic from your Sire helps. _Closing emerald eyes, Harry thought about his Sire.

_-I don't remember much. He had dark fur. He wore those funny things that help humans see better. Mother refuses to answer questions about him... Or that letter she took directly to Great Mother. I wonder what was in it?-_

_Probably land magic trying to get you to go to that odd coral palace._

_-Hogwarts? I suppose.-_ Harry turned human, turning his fur into a warm tunic, leggings, and boots. "Amphy, what if Great Mother knows?" His cousin shifted her fur into a pale, long-sleeved, dress with a spotted girdle and boots.

"Well, it takes blood."

Harry frowned; his Mother didn't use blood. "Mine doesn't use blood. She starts with a chant."

"She's different."

"So? I'm going to use it." Amphy huffed and gestured for him to continue. He waded into the shallows, allowing the grey sea to lap at his knees, placing his hands in the water before singing his mother's chant.  
_"From sky to sea,_  
_Of all creatures free_  
_The selkie calls upon her_  
_A request, a murmur_  
_A plea_  
_As I will it, so mote it be."_ The sea heaved, a huge wall of water towering over the entire beach before coalescing into a beautiful woman with bright teal eyes, deep blue hair, and pale white skin.

**_Thou hast called, childe of mine bosom?_**

"Great Mother, mine own Mother hast past on to thou something that was meant for me. Might I know its contents?"

_**Thy Mother suspected thou wouldst question her decision. I can only suggest that thou travel to the grey waters of thy homeland, the place known as Britain. There, the answers you seek might be answered, little selkie. 'Ware of mortals there, for there is a Dark Lord 'mongst them. Thou art part of a prophecy there; I pray to mine own Mother, Selene, for your safety. This Lord hast done a moste vile act... He hast split his very SOUL in an attempt to be as thou art, immortal.**_ Harry shuddered at the thought of meeting such a being.

"Lesser than a ghost is he through such an action. Is it mine Destiny to slay him? Such a being shouldst not exist."

_**Destiny and Fate have whispered of such, moste precious of all mine children. 'Tis more than likely.**_

"I thank thou moste profusely, honored Great Mother. I shall be swift and sure in my course."

It took Harry all of three days, travelling with his magic and all of his physical prowess, to reach the Cold Iron-laced shores. He swept into an unguarded place that smelt of land magic. Landing on shore, he looked at his mangled flipper, hoping for a Wizard to come by that wasn't Dark...

**-PoV-**

Severus wandered the enchanted bay, lost in thought. He stumbled a bit as his foot caught on something. That something turned out to be a seal. It moaned softly before panting and looking at him with large green eyes. Green? Was this a selkie then, like the ones his mother had spoken of when he was a child?  
"Merlin help us if you are." The deep green eyes looked at him before he was left facing a boy in a much out-dated outfit of medieval wear, eyes closed with black circles around them, a wet length of long ebony hair clinging to the black fur tunic. "Of course. Just my bloody luck."

He had bandaged the left arm and saturated the wound with sea magic, with what little control he had over it, hoping it would help. Thankfully, the beautiful creature had been unconscious for the last three hours of grueling work. The boy was laid out on his bed, covers drawn up to keep him from getting cold.

"Ungh... Where?" The lilting accent was nothing like what he expected it to be.

"You are a selkie, are you not? My family ancestory allows me slight control over sea magic."

"Wizard, then. I thank you. My name is Harry." A green eye cracked open to stare at him for several moments. Severus incredulously raised a brow. What selkie would willingly be named such? "My father was one of you, if it helps." A half-selkie? "There is no such thing. Either you are born selkie or you are not." He'd spoken aloud in his astonishment then.

"My apologies, Harry. I am Severus Snape."

"Why do you have two names?" The hoarseness had gone down and the voice was lovely now, serene and soft.

"One is my given name and the other is my surname," he said lowly, noticing how Harry flinched when he had risen his voice. "Did you hit your head at some point?"

"I am not quite sure. Would you check for me?"

Severus retorted with a snarky comment. "I could be your enemy, for all you know."

"No. Had you intended to hurt me, I would have remained still upon the beach and hidden from your sight. The sea gives us knowledge, you know." The implicit trust in Harry's voice was astonishing. Most Wizards and Witches had all but given up hope and here was this selkie full of it... What was Fate doing, tormenting him in such a manner? "Well?" Severus felt for a bump and found one near the top of Harry's head.

"A slight bump, but nothing serious enough to warrant immediate attention." he answered honestly. He healed it anyway, worried that some damage could have been done.

"Hmm. Do you know of Hogwarts?" Harry hummed lowly, asking the question with a curiousity he'd never seen before.

"I teach there." He surprised himself by answering.

"What subject?"

"Potions." Ebony brows furrowed as the selkie thought. "It is a rather complicated subject that not all understand."

"I am trying to remember if I ever had such instruction under a different name... Ah! Land Magic: Medicines and its Poisons; that's where I remember the name from. Do you have a Mastery?" Severus apparently expressed his surprise for the selkie knowing such terminology, since Harry laughed. The tinkling laughter sounded like Lily's had, with a slight bark to it. "Mother attended Hogwarts, and told stories, Severus. I know a lot about your world." Playful green eyes danced with happiness. Such simple emotions were beautiful to him, because he saw nothing but lingering terror and faded joy nowadays. "Including the soul-splitter; **_vile_** way to ensure immortality, I'll tell you that."

The unfamiliar term had Severus frowning. "Soul-splitter?"

"Perhaps you know of his name... 'Tis Voldemort." His Mark burned suddenly at the very _mention_ of the monster's name.

"Ah! Do not say his name in my presence! I bear his Mark." The happiness left Harry's eyes suddenly as he astitutely pulled back the left sleeve of his robe. The Dark Mark burned a rather fierce red, the black ink bleeding out. "Merlin's baggy Y-fronts... Harry! That _**HURT**_!"

"I know. I will purge this Mark from your magic. Sickening that he would steal your life and magic for his purposes. Are there others who want out of his... _'service?_' Be honest with me, Severus."

"A few friends. But it is dangerous to defy the Dark Lord as he is now. And how do you know his guarded secret?"

"Diana, She who spawned the creatures of the sea. Selkies were Her last creation, as the Great Mother missed her siblings amongst the stars. Does the... Dark Lord know of us?" Severus felt the Mark's throbbing dull to mere pain.

"No. I have kept all such lore away from him." Severus breathed out as Harry pressed cold fingers to the still ink-bleeding Mark.

**_"From sky to sea,_**  
**_Of all creatures free_**  
**_The selkie calls upon Her_**  
**_A request, a murmur_**  
**_A plea_**  
**_As I will it, so mote it be_**

**_Heal this horrid mar_**  
**_Upon his soul doth it leave a scar_**  
**_Release the geas_**  
**_Use me as_**  
**_A medium near_**  
**_Remove this Mark, unworthy here_**  
**_A plea_**  
**_As I will it, so mote it be!"_** A flash of light filled the small cottage, obliterating anything that had the touch of the Dark Lord for thousands of miles...

* * *

Severus came to, stumbled over to the bathroom and was sick as his head hung over the toilet bowl. Soft hands held back his hair as he wretched repeatedly, soothing him as it turned to dry-heaves.

"I am sorry. Immortal power often leaves mortals sick... 'Twas but a legend and now I see 'tis true." The warm voice belonged to his selkie guest, Harry. "The gods cleared the Mark of those they deemed worthy. I see you were one such human."

"Severus!" Lucius called out from the fire place, happiness in his normally composed voice.

"You felt it?" He kneeled in front of the fire-place, facing an excited Lucius Malfoy; the likes of which he had not seen for nearly two decades.

"Felt it? Severus, it burned the Mark right off! As if it had never been... What was behind this?"

"I cannot say, Lucius. Perhaps the gods took pity upon us?"

**-PoV-**

Harry watched as the Wizard lied blithely. Sure they had interfered, but had used he and Severus as points of activation, of contact; they had been mediums to massive amounts of immortal power!

"Severus?"

"I was sick in the aftermath."

"I was not. Should I come through?"

"No! No, go check on the others we trust." The green fire shut off instantly.

"You lied." The accusation in the low tone made him flinch.

"I... misplaced it."

"About Her! Never in all my moons have I seen-Eek!" He was swept into what his Mother had refered to as a mortal hug, the dark-furred man burying his face against Harry's neck.

"You gave us hope. We, as a whole society, cannot bear the life debts owed to you and the Goddess."

"She is aware of this. He deserved to be slain for attempting to join the ranks without asking; wretch."

"Ranks?" Obsidian eyes, darker than his fur, looked over his face, various emotions flashing through them. "What ranks?" Harry laughed easily at his worry.

"To be immortal, of course. He simply could have asked the gods still in existence." Severus held him tighter and sighed. "Hades holds him tightly now. He's not too fond of soul-splitters."

**-PoV-**

Severus allowed Harry a few more hours to wander about his tiny cottage before Apparating them back to his beach.

"Go." Green eyes looked up at him in confusion.

"Why?"  
Severus sighed, sitting on the dry sand, patting a spot next to him. "The sea is your home. I cannot take that from you, Harry. You would die on land; away from the sea, from the other selkies."

"But-"

"No. It is best you go."

"Severus, please. At least let me explain. Your cottage feels like my undersea grove in South Africa. It's... It's HOME. I feel it here." Harry tapped his heart with his fingers. "And you make it better. I like it." A sharp seal bark broke the moment, an albino harbor seal swimming close to shore before rolling under the waves. She popped up again a few meters from where she'd been earlier. "That's Amphitrite, my cousin." Bright green eyes looked up at him for what he knew would be either his last or for eternity. He gathered his courage, kissing Harry softly, slowly, and as sweetly as he dared.

"Now go, selkie. Before I change my mind." Tears skimmed his eyes as he let go of Harry and stepped back. Another sharp bark and Harry was gone. Severus wept, uncaring of the sounds of the sea...

**-PoV-**

Harry stopped mid-tailstroke to stare at the grey shore he had just come from. Great Mother told him of a man in black weeping upon her sands, no voice left save for his name, whispered over and over. Severus, his Wizard and bonded, despondent upon the sands? Not if he had any say!

Harry slammed into the hunched form he knew to be his Wizard, wet fur and all.  
"Harry?"

"Sev!" Then there was a pair of warm lips covering his, as gentle as the first time. "I'm here..."

"I- Go! Please!"

"No. Here is where I left my immortal heart. I see someone has taken good care of it." he said softly, whispering this against a soft ear. Severus swept him up bridal style before he Apparated them home.

**SotS SotS SotS SotS SotS**

_The sea smiled as her most beloved mortal and her most innocent immortal sought to seal their union. A new family of selkies in Britain was welcome anytime in her eyes..._

**SotS SotS SotS SotS SotS**

**Ending A/N:** OMG. It wouldn't come out and then when it did? All weird! Urgh. Tell me it's just me thinking this! Oh, and seriously? **ASK ME FOR DRABBLES! O-o**


	25. Muirgheal

**A/N:** Alrighy then, this one's for Kikyou313! I converted him/her to drabbles! I flailed and smiled so hard my face hurt... The title gives it away! Enjoy and ta-ta! Oh, and _**VERY AU**_. Like I'm not even kidding. Sorta-kinda a song drabble!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.  
_**P.P.S. READ ME FIRST! LOTS OF TIMESKIPS! Oh, and merpeople don't age much, so Sev kinda looks the same as he did before he met Harry.**_

_**-Muirgheal-**_

_Severus sang, luring the boat closer to his waiting sisters who pounced the minute the sailors were in range. He sighed lowly as he sank beneath the waves..._

* * *

Lily played with his tail as he flicked it in and out of the water. The Princess of the castle had been shocked to find a bleeding merboy on her beach, but she had taken care of him and had become his only friend. Being Prince of the Sea was not always easy on him; Lily had much the same burden, so they related rather well.

"Sev?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"There are some Princes who are visiting, so be careful. Not all of them respect sea-life like my family does, okay?"

"Hey, Jamsie, what's that thing your future Queen's playing with?"

"Dunno. Let's go poke it with a stick." Severus's sharp hearing caught the conversation of two of the said Princes.

"Lily, I have to go. Two of them are on their way here." He disappeared into the waves, looking at them from a rocky outcrop.

"Hey there, Lils!" Lily narrowed her bright green eyes and threw a rock at the boy.

"I'm not Lils. My name is **_LILY_**."

"So what was that thing you were playing with?" The boy with the blue-grey eyes asked.

"Sev's not a thing! He's a merman!" Both boys laughed uproariously.

"A merman, Jamsie, a merman! Ooo... So scary!"

"He is! And he's nicer than both of you!" Lily defended hotly, her hands clenched into fists.

"Hey, Siri? She looks kinda mad..." The boy with hazel eyes began to tug on the other boy's arm.

"So? There's no such-" Severus laughed as he used his wave power to douse both of them. "Did you hear that?" Severus swam only a little closer, using his tail to prop him upright in the water. "There!"

"Lily, go back to the castle. I have the Prince and his _mutt_ from here."

"Mutt? I'll have you know that I'm from a **_prestigious_** House!" Obsidian eyes rolled as he swam back and forth, never getting any closer.

"Why should it matter? I'm not one of your subjects." He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his ebony tail fins at them.

"She wasn't lying then..."

Severus sneered at the astonishment. "Lily would never lie; even if it's for her own good, Prince Potter." The hazel eyes widened.

"How do you know my last name?"

"Oh, merpeople listen to the sea, you know. She... tells us things, if you get my drift." With that last snark, he dove beneath the waves, waving with his tail at Lily who was up on the sheer cliffs.

**-Ten Years Later-**

Severus keened as he watched them bury his beloved Lily on the cliff facing the sea. He allowed himself to grieve for the woman who had shown him how to love. A song thrummed in his blood and he let it loose.

**_"When you were standing in the wake of devastation_**  
**_When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_**  
**_With the cataclysm raining down_**  
**_Your inside's crying save me now_**  
**_You were there, impossibly alone_**

**_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation_**  
**_You build up hope but failure's all you've known_**  
**_Remember all the sadness and frustration_**  
**_And let it go_**  
**_Let it go_**

**_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_**  
**_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_**  
**_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_**  
**_Falling into empty space_**  
**_With no one to catch you in their arms_**

**_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation_**  
**_You build up hope but failure's all you've known_**  
**_Remember all the sadness and frustration_**  
**_And let it go_**  
**_Let it go_**

**_Let it go_**  
**_Let it go_**  
**_Let it go_**  
**_Let it go_**

**_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation_**  
**_You build up hope but failure's all you've known_**  
**_Remember all the sadness and frustration_**  
**_And let it go_**  
**_Let it go."_**

**-Seven Years Later-**

He always came here on the anniversary of Lily's death. In no way had he expected a young man with Lily's eyes sit on her rock and hum the song he'd sang nearly a decade previously. This man also shared a great deal of her facial features; her son, perhaps? Severus swam closer until he was nearly touching sand with his hands and fins.

"'Lo." He jumped at the sound of the soft tenor directed at him, narrowing his eyes in distrust. "Whoa, not gonna harm you. Mum talked a lot about you." Severus sat down on the sand bank, lifted his tail out of the water, and raised an eyebrow. "About that too. How you always took her on the most fantastic voyages..."

"She clung like a limpet." The sarcastic drawl was out of his mouth before he could make it more polite.

"Dad doesn't do much besides Kingship duties and paperwork. He never talks about her. It... It sounded like you two were really close."

"We were. 'Tis rude, but I never knew how. All I saw was the funeral."

Sadness flashed in Lily's eyes before a soft sigh escaped the man. "She was **_murdered_**. By a chambermaid loyal to a Lord who wanted her for himself. Dad hung him. It's how I got _this_." Ebony locks were casually swept aside to reveal a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. "Oh, where are my manners? My name's Harry Potter." He held out a calloused hand. Severus shook it and stretched.

"I assume you know mine, then."

"Mum called you Sev. I didn't think it would be appropriate to call you-"

"Severus, Prince of the Sea. I take it you are your father's heir?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Shock was visible on Harry's face, aristocratic features even more beautiful in the fading sunlight. Wait, did he actually just think that?

"We're in similiar positions. It's how my friendship with your mother started..."

**-PoV-**

He sat and listened to story after story of his Mum's grand adventures. Severus's deep baritone was perfect for story-telling... not that Harry would ever _**tell** _him that. The merman was stunning in person (so to speak); Mum hadn't even come close. Obsidian eyes flashed with high emotions. Dripping ebony locks had escaped from the tight braid that hung over one pale, broad shoulder to dip into the sea as Severus's hands mimicked the movements he'd had to pull to escape the huge shark with Harry's Mum still on his back.

"And that was the best one we had. Lily was laughing for _ages _on that rock right there after we got back here. Her father scolded her, her mother, her sister... Oh, everyone really. She was well loved. Harry? The sea says that your father is hoarse from calling your name. He is... much worried. Perhaps we might meet again?"

"When?" The word was out of his mouth before he got a chance to tell the gorgeous merman no.

"A week?"

"Tomorrow?" He bargained; the stories were all he'd ever heard of his Mum.

"I cannot. My Father demands I return home at least once a year. It takes me a week to get here from my home."

"A week it is, Severus." The merman looked to be struggling with something.

"You may... You may call me Sev."

Harry was on cloud nine; even if Dad chewed him to bits! He'd finally met Sev!

"Why the hell are you **_wet _**of all things?" Dad finished his rant, hugging Harry tightly to him. "And smiling like a love-sick fool?"

"I saw him."

"Saw who?"

"Mum's merman." Shock, awe, then black fury rolled over his father's face at a terrifying rate. "Dad?"

"James, **no**! You promised Lily!" Siri yelled, holding his Dad back.

"That I wouldn't kill the fishy bastard! Not that I wouldn't hurt him!"

"He's gone. He has to go home once a year to his Father. Sev didn't-"

_**"DO NOT SAY HIS NAME IN FRONT OF ME!"**_ Harry stiffened, then locked away his emotions, his green eyes closing off.

"James! Your son is still _here_. You're pushing him away!" His Dad looked at him, curled into himself, nails biting into his arms. Blood was spreading over the clean white tunic. Harry felt himself shaking before he passed out.

**-A Week Later-**

Harry mulishly poked at his uneaten fish, glaring at it like it was the source of all his problems. Dad really had gone too far.

"Harry?" Moony was his favorite uncle. He understood a lot more than anyone else; he was a werewolf, he had to.

"Hn."

"Harry. Why won't you talk to your Dad?"

"Because of the bloody, twenty-four hour _guard_. I want to talk to Severus! He'd understand... I don't have **_any_** friends. I can't without wondering if they're after the throne or just toadying up to me so they can _'help'_ the future King. Sev knows how I feel. I know he does. Hell, he was Mum's best friend. No one ever wants to talk about her, _especially_ Dad. I want out, where no one's watching my _every_ move and judging me whether or not it's Princely enough, Moony." His uncle sighed.

"It's complicated."

"Everything's complicated, Moony. Why can't it be simple for a while? That evening is the brightest I've had in a long time, dammit." Amber eyes bored into his own bright green.

"You really mean it, don't you?"

"Yeah."

He could kiss Moony! Really; his uncle was a _genius_ to play that angle. So here he was, meeting Sev for the first time in a week. A splash alerted him to Sev's arrival.

"Sev!"

Severus smiled at his cheerful greeting and shook his head in amusement. "Hello, Harry. Just like Lily... Always excited to see me, whether it's a week or only a few hours. Would you like to go on your own adventure?"

"Hell yes!"

"Then put your feet into the-"

**"NO!"** Harry jumped in, gasping at the feel of his feet fusing together into a beautiful bright green tail with feathery fins. "No, that curse was _supposed_ to **_stay__ dormant!_**" He looked up to see his Dad clutching at his hair madly.

"What curse?" Harry frowned as he asked the obvious question.

"It's a long story..."

He reeled at the implications. Severus had taught him how to use his awesome new fins, and now he was swimming enthusiastic circles around the merman.

"So, long story short, a curse that makes you human on land with fresh water and a merman in salt? Really, what was this witch thinking when she cast it?"

"To **_punish_** me, merman. She knew I despised your kind the most... But I could never hate my own son. I'm glad he has you around to teach him." That was the closest thing his Dad had ever said to an apology.

"That's 'I'm sorry' in Dad speech. Don't worry about it. I think it's cool."

"Says the one who's cursed. King Potter, I do believe you have a handful." Severus drawled dryly, exchanging a look with his Dad.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

**Ending A/N:** Ooo, that was even better than the last two and a blast to write! You should offer me more like that. Urgh, it's late and Imma **_sleep_** now... But before I do? _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_ And read m' profile! Anyone who can gues the song without looking it up gets their own one-shot!


	26. The Theft of Daylight II

**A/N:** Woot! Someone's caught on to the pleading I have done! Alrighty, this chapter goes to the ever-loving BasilMacVae! Promised that I would continue this, so I am. They were so excited!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_Severus allowed his gaze to sweep the Great Hall, obsidian eyes resting on those who figetted._

_"You may begin shortly after I introduce your new Professors. Welcome Professor Malfoy and Professor Potter. Since I cannot run the school and be a Head of House at the same time, Professors Malfoy and Potter will work in tandem as Heads of House. Points taken are legitimate."_

_"A quick announcement, Severus?" He nodded to show his approval. Draco and Potter stood simultaneously, both over six feet tall. "We will not be favoring any House while we are here."_

_"Nor will we tolerate inter-House bullying. This was what caused the wars to begin in the first place. I hope you make inter-House friendships. Professor Malfoy and I have made a truce and stuck by it. Perhaps you can do the same." The light voice was underlined by fierce determination._

_"You may begin."_

**TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD**

The excited chatter of the students lasted all the way until dinner ended. The Slytherins grew silent as they made their way down to the dungeons. Harry chatted with Draco, setting an example as he lounged in a chair.

"Drake, why are they so tense?"

"That is a rather good way of putting it, Harry. Perhaps it's because they are worried about the House rules changing."

"Are they?" demanded a fifth year with dark hair.

"Merlin no. Look, I think the rules are fine as they are, honestly. All I want from you is a united front and to cooperate just a **_tiny__ bit_** more with the other Houses; even if it's outside your comfort zone. We're not changing anything unless Drake and I consult each other. There are certain words I will not tolerate, however. The list will be posted in the Common Room come morning. Their meanings will also be posted, so that the first years understand it is not okay to call some one that." Draco backed him up with a firm nod and what he knew to be subtle Slytherin hand gestures. The Prince was now King and what he said went.

He cried out as he rolled off his bed from a nightmare. Harry groaned lowly, stumbled over to his bathroom, and splashed water on his face. He stared with wide golden eyes at his reflection in the mirror. There, faintly in front of him, was an old myth he'd read about a long time ago; Coyote.

_**Hello, handsome! My name's-**_

"Coyote. I know. How did you end up in me?"

**_A good question, little Host, and one I will answer in time. Your new friend is the reincarnation of my best friend, Raven._**

"Draco? Oh. Anyone else from your... Realm I have to worry about?"

**_He who is Dark and Severe... His descendant remains within the castle. He is close to Hosting the god, taking on his powers little by little. You also have begun to take on the traits of myself. Your bloodline was my prison until you came along._**

"Too powerful for my own good, hmm?" Coyote laughed, a high yip of amusement.

**_Sorta. Our eye colors will blend and you'll be able to see come morning. Be ready for questions._**

**-PoV-**

Severus awoke to an awful headache that didn't clear once he'd taken his personal remedy. He also had the strangest urge to look into a mirror; going with his gut, he did.

**_Hello, descendant._** Standing in his full length mirror beside him was a beautiful being, standing close to seven feet high and had broader shoulders than him. Ebony skin glistened as the being spoke to him once more. **_I am sorry about the headaches you've been getting recently. It's to adjust your body to Host mine._**

"I don't want to. I _abhor_ being controlled." The being laughed sourly, rubbing at its own head.

**_I know; you're the most stubborn mortal I've ever met._**

"Why do you want my body?"

**_To Court. The problem is that he hasn't fully manifested in his Host either, but his Host is more willing._**

"Who is it?"

**_All I know is that he has green-gold eyes and a mischievous streak a mile wide._**

"Potter? You want me to Court Potter's _spawn_?"

**_You have misjudged the lion, descendant mine. Get to KNOW him better. As for yourself, I will back off... For now._**

"Wait. Do you... love who you're Courting?" He asked hesitantly, his mind on Lily.

_**With every fiber of my being, descendant. It is why I have been pushing your body so hard; 'tis not easy to house a god of the Other Realm.**_

"The shadows... and the wards... That was you?"

**_No, actually. That is a very late Inheritance that shows up and skips every other generation of the Prince bloodline. 'Tis called Wardsight and Shadowpass._**

"The family books should explain then. I have yet to hear from a Prince family member."

**_Your grandfather is still alive. Perhaps you ought to owl him?_**

"Thank you. I don't even know who you are, but thank you for taking time to explain this to me. Not many would have." he replied lowly, sneering at the thought that he sounded weak.

**_Ah! Forgive a god's shameful manners. I am He who is Dark and Severe, but you may call me Dark._**

"Is that where my own name comes from? It's Severus... But you may shorten if you wish." He switched out his robes and Summoned the hair protection, only for Dark to raise a silver brow in questioning. "It protects my hair from Potions fumes. I am the only one qualified to teach it still."

**_I should tell you that it is unnecessary now. Hosts of gods tend to be immortal and retain everything. That is not needed._**

"Already messing with my habits, are you?"

**_Now why would you think that, Severus?_**

"Never mind."

He found his step was more of a stride, his hair swishing about his face. Severus got irritated and pulled it back with a ribbon he kept for certain Potions. Being Dark's descendant had also fixed his nose. He sneered as the girls stopped in their tracks and giggled.

"What are you staring at? Get to class!" He snarled moodily as he swept towards the first Potions class of the day. The class went better than most; no explosions and only a melted cauldron that a student would have to replace. Classes following had more than enough explosions to make up for it, though. Yet his hair remained untouched... The girls wouldn't stop pointing and giggling behind their hands. Of course, Draco told him the reason at dinner.

* * *

"It looks like you've managed to make yourself a fanclub, Severus."

"A **_what_**?" he asked lowly, narrowing his eyes at Draco.

"They like you for your looks. It's superficial and entirely too scary to deal with on your own. Harry and I are never alone if we can help it... Those girls are RABID. Stay away from them, Sev."

"I would if I could, Draco. I cannot; there is no one else qualified at this point to teach Potions."

"Oh yes there is. Mother's quite competent." It clicked into place easily.

"Ah."

"Exactly." Severus made a face as he realized that there was a stack of Potions papers to grade that evening.

"I will send this weeks exams to Cissa myself. If she can grade them fairly, I will see to an interview. Our Potions Masters are slowly coming back from their hiding holes around the country... Perhaps a general interview?" he mused, absently clearing his plate for the first time in days.

**-PoV-**

Harry gave Draco a thumbs up as Severus cleared his plate and went back for seconds. The blond rolled his expressive silver eyes and made a motion that Harry nodded to.

"A general interview is good. So long as the applicant is screened and does not hold research over practicals." Harry replied to the musing, making the Headmaster turn the slightly thoughtful gaze to him.

"Good point, Pot-"

"Harry. We're colleagues as well as work together for more than a year." The thoughtful gaze narrowed before the Headmaster actually **_nodded_**. He was agreeing? Coyote did a little dance in the back of his mind.

**_Yes! Slowly, Harry, or we'll scare both of them off._** The remark made him blush, pushing Coyote away from the fanatsies of being taken by the tall, dark Potions Master.

_-Shut it! The last person I need advice from is **you**...-_

"You make a good point, P-Harry. You may call me Severus." Behind the sinful face of his unrequited crush, Draco gave an approving smile at his blush. "Are you well?" Harry smiled winningly, tugged on the collar of his green teaching turtleneck, nearly swallowing his tongue at the genuine concern in Severus's voice.

"Yeah. My body temperature runs a little high. It's nothing a Cooling Charm can't take care-Oh! Hehe... Thanks." The Charm had been cast nonverbally and obviously wandless as well.

"I know you have a guest. Mine is more forward than the one you hold, obviously."

**_He who is Dark and Severe! Aww, nuts!_**

_-What?-_

**_He's my Severus... I thought he didn't care, or that he was Courting someone else. Never did I think that it would be ME he sought out!_**

_-Oh... OH.-_

**_Yeah._**

_-Great. And he's using **my** crush to Court you!-_ Coyote didn't reply. _-Coyote? Merlin bedamned god!-_

"He's a great conversationalist." Harry drawled sarcastically, the 'inner Marauder' urge to put his feet on the table damn near irresistible. "When he's not **_hiding_ **from me."

"Where, in Merlin's name, were you hiding that gem?"

"Wouldn't you like to know... Where I was hiding the Slytherin in me. Didn't the Sorting Hat tell you that I was almost Sorted into your House?" Severus choked on his wine; Draco was left speechless. "I assume that's a no."

"You were what?" The younger of the two recovered faster.

"Almost Sorted into Slytherin. What? Is that bad?" he really was thinking about back-tracking the conversation to Drake's Mum.

"It means that you managed to pursuade the oldest enchanted hat in all of Europe. How?" The mirth in Severus's tone was beyond shocking.

"I just-You mean that's never happened before? Potter luck strikes... again. **_Lovely_**."

"Potter luck?" A white-blond eyebrow rose at the harsh hiss he'd said it in.

"It's complicated to explain. Whenever I do something, usually it's never been done; we all know how that works out. All I did was ask it not to put me in Slytherin."

"... You _asked _the Hat? Like it was a human?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yes." Harry answered back; wasn't it obvious?

"To give that amount of power, of _trust_, to an object... No wonder it put you in Gryffindor; so you would stay safe! The Slytherins would have eaten you **_alive_** back then."

**-PoV-**

**-Private Quarters of the Headmaster-**

Severus paced in front of the mirror as Potter's past clicked into place. Abused (for certain), yet he retained Lily's traits... What was **_wrong_** with him? This was _Potter's_ spawn- But he was never a bully... Not even to Draco, though he gave as good as he got, with whom he had every right. Lily shone through at every glance back into his memories. Harry was his own man; that much was clear. Stubborn like his parents, kind to a fault, and forgiving, much like a certain flower he'd once loved.

**_You are stunned by your attunement to my love's Host? It is not so surprising. You two were drawn to each other far before you even realized it. Young Harry obviously has a standing unrequited love for you. His eyes follow your every move. Surely you've noticed?_** Dark commented, sighing.

"I do now. But how does one go about Courting a wily Slythendor and his god?"

**TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD**

_So begins much mischief, shy gods and even shyer Hosts! Will they get what they want in the end?_

**TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD**

**Ending A/N:** Ha! That was delightful to type. I'm definitely keeping that one up! Now, on to other drabbles... **ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!** I'm serious!


	27. Of Innocence and Black Feathers II

**A/N:** Thank Nightshade sydenylover150 for the next two chapters! Now, before we begin, I need to clear a few things up. This drabble is AU to a certain extent. Severus hasn't joined the ranks of the Death Eaters just yet. Yes, I'm aware that there is no angel named Hariel. Please, no comments on the system of angels and/or religion. I will, quite simply, not reply to those. Good. Now, go enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_As soon as dinner was done, Harry tugged on his hand and bowed him over, kissing him passionately. He heard several squeals that sounded suspiciously like girls and quite a few thumps. The Archangel was completely unrepenant, licking his lips and eyeing Severus like he wanted to ravish him._  
_"My favorite flavor." Severus fled, not caring about anything but Harry, who was in hot pursuit..._

**OIaBF OIaBF OIaBF OIaBF OIaBF OIaBF**

Of course Lily found out; she always did. She cornered him one evening in the library, green eyes harder and colder than Harry's as she placed her hands firmly on the table.

"Sev, what-"

"You don't get to call me that anymore, _Evans_. Spit out what you've come to say and get out of my sight."

"Why are you in a relationship with him?"

"It takes a simpleton to see, Evans. I replaced you; enjoy your marriage to that spiteful Pureblood. Good evening."

"Please! You're being so _cold_!" At the tearful remark, he whirled, robes billowing out behind him.

"Cold? Lily, you **_ABANDONED ME_**. I was already alone because I befriended you! They teased me relentlessly for staying friends with a Muggleborn Mudblood as they called you! Harry doesn't care. He's my best friend. Not even the Dark Lord could make me stop being friends with him; I haven't entered the ranks yet and I won't thanks to Harry. He's cared about me since the day we met. Can I say the same for you?" Severus lowered his voice, hitting the deeper registers of his new baritone for the first time in weeks.

"Mmm, Sev, are you seducing some innocent fiancée from her man with that voice of yours?" Harry came into view, holding the Potions book they needed under one arm. "She bothering you, Sev?"

"No. Our discussion is finished." Lily fled, tears leaving a small trail of glittering dew that turned to ash as it hit the ground.

"Magic is fickle, Severus, but sadness remains eternal. She'll remember this moment over all others; you're such a stud."

"But I don't want anyone but you... What does that make me?" Harry chuckled as they walked down to the dungeons thirty minutes before curfew. Hell, the Archangel practically lived in Slytherin! Saying the password, they gained entrance to the warm room.

"Loyal, stubborn, sexy boyfriend that's all mine to ravish?" The impudent question had most of Slytherin snickering.

"Snape." That would be Mulciber on the dot. "Why don't you ditch bird-boy and hook up with a real man?"

"When I want an ill-manner oaf, I'll let you know." Severus's insults varied but all of them amounted to a resounding **_NO_**.

"Is that a yes?"

"... Harry, mind going possessive?"

"With pleasure," Harry obliged, stalking over to the arrogant Slytherin still slouched in his seat and towered menacingly over the boy. "Sev's my _boyfriend_ and I'd appreciate it if you keep your... _**filth**_... to yourself, plebeian." That one made him smirk; they'd picked up insults from Lucius merely by listening in to conversations of the new Lord Malfoy.

Mulciber scrambled to recover, which is when the other Slytherin's pounced. It was routine and with that set straight, Severus lounged on Harry's lap, correcting Potions and adding in stirs to his sixth year Potions book. He wrote down the curse he'd invented, Sectumsempra.

"Luv, you have the counter for that in mind?" Harry murmured, nuzzling the back of his neck.

"Counter? And how do you know it's a curse anyway?" He muttered, tilting his head back for a kiss. The Archangel purred lowly as they kissed.

"Mmm, my Grace is tingling. That's why."

"Your... Grace?"

"The power that makes me what I am, Sev. It tells me whether or not something can harm humankind."

"It can _harm_ people? I never... Yes, the counter needs to be thought of immediately." Harry gave him an indulgent smile as he put his mind to work.

**-PoV-**

Harry watched as Severus stood alone by the lake, half-listening the conversation going on near Greenhouse Four between Pureblood girls from Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"Isn't that the Half-Blood who's related to Prince?" The first girl giggled, pointing to Severus and eyeing him up and down.

"I suppose. Mother said that his Mother disobeyed her Father and married a Muggle. I think it's **_romantic_**. The Princes shone through; dark coloring and his cheekbones... They indicate high breeding. You can taste his power from here." The second drawled in what sounded like a mock sultry tone.

"Mayhap Mother will draw up a contract yet. He is of age." The gossiping Pureblood girls also gave him the once-over as he intertwined his fingers with Severus's. "Or that Hariel. Mmm..."

"I do know what you-Are those **_wings_**? Disgusting." Harry had spread them out because Sev wanted to fondle them; he never admitted how much it turned him on.

"Mmm, we have Purebloods watching us..." He commented softly as he nibbled on Severus's delicious pale neck. His boyfriend moaned lowly, flinging back his head to give Harry more access.

"Gah! Merlin, Harry, at this rate... Mmm... I prefer to be-Ahn!-_not_ watched." The girls had stopped talking and Harry smelled the pheromones that they were unconsciously releasing.

"Agreed. If you'll excuse my forwardness..." He scooped up Severus, long legs dangling over his forearm as his boyfriend quietly squeaked in fear against his neck, snapping his wings open and taking off. With powerful wingbeats he soared above the skyline of the Forbidden Forest, landing in a clearing that was beautiful.

"Umm, can you put me down now?" Severus looked a little green, so Harry settled him gently. "You really can fly with those, then." He shrugged his shoulders going about methodically folding them when Severus trailed slender digits through them and he froze, a moan pulled from him as his boyfriend methodically found his _hotspots_ on his wings, too stunned to even bother hiding his want.

**-PoV-**

Severus continued to move his fingers, astonished at the response from his Archangel. Low rumbles and wanton moans were all he heard as Harry knelt, open thighs trembling as he opened his wings further and pushed them into his seeking fingers.

"Oh Merlin, Sev... So _**GOOD**_ with your hands..." Kneeling on all fours, Harry looked back at him with desire darkening his eyes.

"I do try-Eekmmm." he started to drawl, only to have Harry straddle his hips, wings spread to their full glory above them, attacking the soft spot between shoulder and neck, biting hard. "Ouch! Harry, what-?" He was suddenly behind those glorious wings as Harry crouched in a defensive position in front of him.

"Playing with mortals now? Plan on making Nephilim?" The new angel (Severus had correctly deduced this by the oppressive presence and large white wings on the man's back) gave him a piercing glare, blue eyes narrowing on the hickey Harry had just given him. Severus narrowed his own obsidian, allowing some of the power he kept behind a mental shield loose, not afraid of him nor backing down. "With this... incomplete and inferior species?" The pride of the Prince family snapped into place as though it had always been there.

"Such mannerisms indicate you have a level of... inappropriate feelings yourself. I have laid Claim to him. Would you violate the Old Ways?" Severus quipped with an acid tone just short of murder. "Wherein the strength of a being is not a compulsory binding? Dare you refute my Claim?" The helix churned with a massive amount of power, surrounding Harry, caressing the sensitive wings and cupping his face with ease.

"Uriel, go."

"No. This... This _mortal _has captured what many other angels longed for! What many had given up hope for!" Uriel screeched, the impassive face morphing into a spine-chilling snarl.

Severus replied with a quiet sneer that had brought many to heel. Power whipped through the air, now visible as silver, green and indigo streaks, churning in an enormous helix that surpassed Uriel's power matrix. "You've never had a being tell you no; I think you'll find it in your best interest to **_leave_**. Now, angel, before I let Harry here break you." The soft caress from Harry down his back let him know to keep the pressure up.

"But-" Lightning flashed across the clear blue sky as the helix roiled. "You will not see the last of me."

"Nor you of me." He murmured quietly, allowing Harry to wrap his wings around them both as the angel disappeared in a flash of light. "Harry, was that the only angel interested in you?"

"No, to be honest. He's just the most arrogant of my suitors." The Archangel said, shrugging as Severus buried his face against Harry's neck.

"Did he read my file?"

"No. Thank Father for that, at least. It would have made his reaction a lot more aggressive."

"Ah."

**-PoV-**

Harry wandered the school with Severus sleeping on his back, cocooned safely by his wings. Being a Raven prefect made for excellent snuggle time... even if Sev denied it fiercely. A student was out of bed; three of them to be exact. The Marauders were in an abandoned classroom, bent over four identical pieces of parchment. Harry peeked in the cracked open door, watching with mild curiosity.

"Hey, Moony? You think this will work?"

"What, woo the two guys I lo-fancy a _**LOT**_ to me? No. But it's worth a try, right?"

"Right. Prongsie ol' boy, go see if we've run afoul of a prefect route." Sirius muttered, his wand going through the complex movements of a Copying Charm. Harry hid in the shadows, using his Grace to hide his and Severus's presence.

"Nope! So, is it going to be from Moony or from Remus J. Lupin?" came the innocent question from the eldest of the group.

"Niether! ...If we weren't best friends, I'd smack the back of your head. Everyone and their Mums knows about our nicknames. It'll just be blank."

"Not even a little note?" The cheekiest of the three asked, elbowing the lithe wolf. Remus elbowed him back without preamble, not even looking up at the grunt the other made. "C'mon! It's no fun to watch from a distance, Moony..."

"That's what I intend to do, Pads. It's... It's better that way." Severus awoke with a soft movement, leaning his chin on Harry's shoulder. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Nooooo... But we trust your hearing Moony. Should we go?" James asked, shifting from foot to foot. "Don't want to get you in trouble before the moon..."

"Probably a mouse. We're fine, sure. Nice work Pads! Which version is that?"

"The familial Black Copying Charm. It won't open for anyone but the one who is intended to open it and insults the usurper Marauder-style. You like?" A wolfish grin was the Animagus's only reply. "I take that as a yes."

"Back to the dorms, gents. Owl delivery, Moony?"

**-The Next Morning-**

He pulled Sev into his lap at the table, getting low murmurs from the Slytherins. Two owls swooped down and flicked a letter & a thin package at an astonished Severus. Of course, it didn't show anywhere but in his eyes and the way he pressed back against him.

"Gonna open them here?" Dark hair that had been pulled back escaped in inky strands as Sev shook his head no.

"No. History of Magic, maybe." He answered, grabbing his breakfast and engaging in small talk with Narcissa. A few months ago, he would have been sitting at the end of the table, staring over at a cheerful Lily. Now he was regaling the Slytherins with a quiet recounting of an adventure with Harry, eyes no longer frozen into chips of obsidian and a demeanor that made the prickliest person look good in comparison.

**-PoV-**

Severus slowly opened the first letter, surprised to find it was from Lily. It looked like an apology; but it couldn't be... Lily, for all her blocking, had never truly insulted him.

**_Severus,_**

**_I would first like to extend congratulations, in regards to your relationship with Hariel. I also would like to congratulate you on the Potions award for fastest brewed Veritaserum in the Amateur Category. But that's not what I wrote this letter for._**

**_I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to abandon you; but that hurt, you calling me Mudblood. My best friend calling me a name that only Death Eaters in training had spat in the hallways. So I stayed away. The Marauders made me one of them. I made it clear that I would only date James under set conditions... Mostly leaving you out of any pranks that were meant for Slytherins alone._**

**_I can understand if you probably don't ever want to talk to me again. But if you do... Meet me at our place after dinner?_**

**_Love,_**  
**_Lily_**

He sat back, mulling over the parchment for several minutes. Severus admitted that Lily had never called him out for all the other things he'd said while hanging out with the Death Eater crowd. He would tell Harry he planned to meet her at their table in the library. If she made an honest attempt, he felt he should reciprocate. Turning to the thin package, he slit it open with a quill. What fell out was a blank piece of parchment and a cardstock note embossed with his and Harry's names in silver. It simply read:

_**Severus & Hariel**_

Opening it revealed a small message in the same ink color.

_Tap the parchment with your wand and say, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." You can reset the password if you like. To close it, say, "Mischief managed."_

_Yours,_  
_RJL_

Severus stared at it blankly for several moments, his mind shifting through people in their year with those initials. He sat, stunned, as it clicked. Remus John Lupin; the werewolf had confirmed Harry's witness to their conversation. Severus grinned as he wrote a note to Harry and sent it out...

**-PoV-**

Remus stared at the school owl with wary amber eyes.

"Moony?"

"He sent a reply." The monotone response slipped from his lips as he let it drop off the letter.

"Wait, what?" James sat up on his dorm bed, hair mussed by the afternoon nap when he should have been doing homework.

"He sent a **_REPLY_**. Shite, what do I do?"

"Open it. Duh. Geez, not like he cursed it or anything; you checked for that." Sirius rolled to face him as he said it, a smile on his face.

"It hasn't left! Which means they want a reply! Oh, I knew I shouldn't have sent it!" James rolled his eyes and chucked a quill at him, making him duck. He threw it back, smirking at the yelp it earned from James. "Serves you right, Prongs. Okay, I can do this..." He slit open the sealed letter and read the innocent piece of parchment, his cheeks turning a faint pink color.

_Dear Moony,_

_Sev and I appreciate the Map. But what else we want is to make sure your affections are true. Meet us by the Black Lake ten minutes after you read this letter._

_Sincerely,_  
_Angel and Cobra_

_P.S. Nice way of showing your affections..._

His heart hammered in his chest; they were giving him a chance!

"So?" Siri questioned, looking for all the world like an excited puppy.

"They-They want to meet by the Black Lake. I have to hurry up. I only have... seven minutes left. Alone, because you two will ruin it."

* * *

He made it with a minute to spare.

"Thought you were the punctual one." Remus jumped before turning around to see Hariel standing less than a foot from him.

"Gah! Don't do that!"

"Do what?" called a silky baritone that was also less than a foot away.

"**_That_**! The whole sexy voice and body pressed really... _close_ kinda thing!" They stood a good deal taller than him, identical smirks on their faces as he squeaked out his answer in embarrassment.

"Mmm, that thing. I know that one. Sev, do you mind?" Hariel purred as he was pressed in-between them.

"Go right ahead."

**Ending A/N:** Ha! Moony needs a little love too... Please don't hate me! Nightshade, tell me if I ruined it; I beg you. Umm, other than that? **_ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!_** Seriously!


	28. Lullaby

**A/N:** Thank Nightshade sydenylover150 for this chapter! Ghost! Severus. Includes elements from the Epilogue, but not a lot. Inspired by Chase Coy's Lullaby. Yes, music usually helps these poor babies along. They can't make it without music. Well, most of them. Some of them are musically immune. Now, go enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

_**-Lullaby-**_

**-Nineteen Years Later-**

Harry strolled through Hogwarts, relishing in the feeling of being home.

"Home sweet home, yeah?" he asked himself lowly, just taking in the crisp air of late summer.

"Harry? I'm applying for the librarian's job; Madame Pince resigned. The Blibbering Humdingers in the books were driving her mad." Luna's serene voice interrupted his half-trance.

"Luna! Didn't expect to see ya here... Librarian, ya said?"

"You're applying for...?" Sometimes she had a practical streak a kilometer long.

"Oh, Hogwarts Healer. The Ministry figured tha' the school needed a full-time Healer on the staff. Professor McGonagall agreed. I think she likes the idea of me comin' back here. I missed it. It's the first place I called home, ya ken? It's good to be back."

"Yes, the Nargles are floating about your head. Happiness is what draws them, you know."

"Hmm. Yeah." He lead the way to the stone gargoyle. "Gyrffindor Lioness." The spiraling staircase appeared, both of them climbing rather than standing on the stairs.

"Mr. Potter. Ms. Lovegood-Is it Mrs. now?"

"Oh, Liam doesn't mind me using my family name. I'll just be Ms. Lovegood here."

"Just call me Harry. Please, 'twould make my life a lot less complicated. James and Albus already go by Mr. Potter... I'm glad she found a new husband, before ya protest. Lily's always gonna be my wee lass."

"Spent a few years in the Highland, did we?"

"Nah, wit' the witty Irish. Makes for confusin' 'em a lot easier."

"Ah, yes. Those avid fans of yours." she said with a small smile and a mild grimace.

* * *

He smiled at his two boys, ruffling their hair as they sat in his office.

"So?" he questioned.

"Mr. Corner's not you." Albus spoke first, a sneer crossing his face.

"I don't like how he treats Mum; like some kind of prize won off of you, Da." Even though James was the elder, his tone was softer. He had Harry's temper in that regard.

"Ach, ya ken he's good for her. An' is he good ta my Lilyflower?"

"He ignores her! We have to baby-sit when he wants to go out with Mum. The Wizgamnot should grant you full custody." Albus hissed fiercely, his green eyes flashing with Ginny's infamous temper.

"Now, we don't want Lilyflower growin' up wit' out a womanly touch. 'Twould be cruel."

"There's Aunty Fleur, and Victorie. They dote on our sister already."

"It's truth ya be speakin' James. Ya sure?"

"Never more in my life."

**-PoV-**

Severus floated through the walls, avoiding all of the students on his way down to the dungeons. His body had been healed and put into stasis by the very best; on Potter's word, of all things. He was stuck here on a debt! Rumor had it he was the new Healer...

* * *

Surprisingly, Potter was pouring over student records, piling the abuse cases in one pile and the regulars in another. Did the arrogant snot actually care? Was there some piece of Lily in him?

"You know, there were rumors that you still haunted the castle. I didn't believe them until I saw you head down to your body."

"Cute, Potter. I am _stuck_here, no thanks to you. I still hold onto a tenuous thread of _**life**_. I was planning on seeing- You would not understand."

"Try me." he said, sorting through the abuse cases from worst to mild.

"You've got it wrong. The heavier cases are in Slytherin. Sort by House, not by case. Notice the pattern, dunderhead. How you even passed Healing 101 is beyond me at this point." Severus snipped, sneering at the ex-Gryffindor.

"Oh. That's because you've been through these before, haven't you? Maybe I would have been better in Slytherin."

"You? The Golden Boy?" The thought was mind-boggling as a person, but as a detatched ghost? Even more so.

"Got this one from a frying pan pressed to it for longer than a minute." The rolled up sleeves showed various cut and burn scars. He flinched everytime Potter pointed one out with casual interest. "Hmm, that one's the Basalisk scar. Never did heal properly. I tried helping you awaken from stasis."

"I want to _**DIE**_, idiot."

"It's my job to save lives." The brat responded with a cheeky grin. "You're the hardest case I've had to crack yet."

"Perhaps it is because I would like to _move__on_ and you are _**preventing **__**me**_."

"The world needs to see what I saw; an unsung hero who spent twenty years of his life under the thumb of two masters." The blunt statement, said without the typical Gyrffindor snoot, shook Severus rather soundly.

"Now why would they need to see-" A feminine squeal reached his ghostly ears and he hovered hesitantly for several seconds.

"Lilyflower! How's my baby girl?" The voice he heard now could not have possibly come from the slayer of the Dark Lord. It was soft, genteel in a way Severus had never quite managed with his first years.

"Daddy! Oh. Hi pretty ghost! Did you know that you're floating in the middle of Daddy's desk?" Ah. So he was. He pulled out and pseudo-knelt before Potter's little girl. "My name's Lily."

"Severus." he replied, smiling at her attitude towards him.

"Sev-er-us. Sev'rus. Sorry." Soft grey eyes that held Lily's fire looked up at him in apology.

"Close enough, child."

"Daddy tells us all 'bout you, you know."

"Does he then?" Potter all but ignored them in favor of his stack of files. Apparently he was trusted enough that Lily could chatter with him. It touched something in him, watching this little girl that looked so much like his Lily, but wasn't.

"Uh-huh. Ev'ry night before we go to bed. James and Al say they don't like it... But I know they do. Daddy says you were best friends with Gamma Lily."

"I was... but we had a nasty fight."

"I know. She wasn't very nice to you after that."

"No, I suppose not."

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to his dark grey Dark Mark. Even as a ghost it stayed; he had died before the Dark Lord's demise.

"It's the mark of a man you thankfully know nothing about. I took it when your Grandma Lily... decided that we weren't friends anymore."

"Oh. Come chase butterflies with me? Daddy?" She tugged on Potter's white, tight-fitting Healer uniform. Where had _that_ thought come from?

"Yes, Lilyflower?"

"Can Sev'rus and I chase butterflies?"

"Sure. But stay close to him unless you see one of your brothers, okay? Promise?" Potter held out his pinky and Lily linked it with her own, smiling as he conjured butterflies from thin air. She shrieked with joy and gave chase as Severus watched her carefully. "Keep the fans away from her. Please? The last time they got close, she was almost kidnapped." Seriousness echoed in the strong tenor, pain in the green eyes that were so like Lily's.

"I like to think my scowl is sufficient." he snarked, following after little Lily.

**-PoV-**

Harry smiled softly to himself as Lily and Severus exited the Hospital Wing. Yes, the scowl would scare off most of the fans. But when had the ghost of Snape become Severus? Harry sat slowly, staring blankly at the case-sheets...

* * *

Poppy prodded him awake with a jet of cold water from her wand.

"Up, Harry. You'll miss dinner."

"'M _up_... Urgh. Did I drool on the sheets?" he asked, wiping his face and replacing his glasses in a motion that had become ingrained.

"No. Lily's in my office. Severus dropped her off after she got tired. She's asleep and she's had dinner, courtesy of Severus's cajoling. She wanted to eat with you." Poppy said, chuckling. "You work too hard."

"Are those lies I hear?" He was in the _'Marauder'_ mood, as Poppy had dubbed it.

"I mean it."

"Says the Medi-witch who should have retired a long time ago due to the amount of grief I gave her during my years here." he teased, yelping when she sent a Stinging Hex his way. "Alright, alright! Dinner."

He sighed as dinner progressed. At least the fans had become less fanatical. The only thing keeping him from cursing the lot of them were his kids and, surprisingly enough, Severus's ghost. Today was the first time they'd had a somewhat decent conversation without wanting to kill each other; figuratively speaking, of course, since Severus was already dead. Damn, there it was again! When had the snarky Potions Master become more than that? The answer slapped him in the face. Lily brought out a more gentle side of the ghost. The softened gaze was what made him Severus instead of Snape after all these years. Well, damn. Looked like he really had to convince the ghost back to his body.

**-PoV-**

Severus found every excuse in the book to protect Potter's little girl. She was so perceptive, so much like Lily it hurt. But she differed in that she took action on anything that bothered her.

"Sev'rus?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"You look at Daddy when he's not payin' attention. Why?" Severus blushed, his cheeks brightening to a silver instead of its usual pearlescent grey.

"It's nothing to do with you."

"I know. Daddy does it too, when he thinks you're not looking."

"What?" The hoarseness in his voice couldn't be disgused. "It can't..."

"He used to look at Mummy that way." If he was human, he would have _choked_ on the next intake of air.

"Lily, I think you might be-"

"Daddy's awfully lonely. He misses Mummy, but she's happy with Mr. Corner. Won't you take care of him?"

"Alright." He caved, knowing she would never let up; she had inherited the Potter stubbornness in that regard.

* * *

Sure enough, as Severus eased his way into Harry's life, the man brightened. Wait, when had Potter become Harry? What day did the double-spy fall for the Light and foolhardy brat? He mulled the questions over repeatedly, pseudo-pacing in the Astronomy Tower.

"Looks like you have a lot on your mind, Severus Snape."

"Gabriel San Salvatore." The Bloody Baron huffed as his name was said.

"You do know that you have to make a choice soon." The grave announcement from the other ghost startled Severus.

"A choice?"

"To move on or to return to your body, Severus. It cannot take the strain of no soul for much longer. If I were you, I would stay here. That nice young Healer obviously has the-what is the word?-ah,_**hots**_ for you."

"You've been watching Harry?"

"No. It's as plain as day on his face. Completely besotted with you, because his face lights up whenever you two are in the same room, idiot." Silver blush spread like fire across his cheeks once more in the course of less than a week. "I suppose you feel much the same way."

"What do the other... ghosts have to say about this?"

"Half of them are wishing they were in your predicament and half of them simply do not care. I am, of course, in the latter half. I still have to court Helena." Severus heard the distinct tone of fondness in the other ghost's voice; in the latter half, his ghostly ass.

* * *

He slowly sank into his mortal flesh, not expecting the searing agony of reuniting soul with body...

**-PoV-**

Harry's alarms on Severus went off, the noise startling him out of a dead sleep.

"Wha' is he doin' this time of night to his body? Ugh." He donned his Healer robes quickly and ran to the stasis chamber. The body was convulsing as a bright light shone.

"Severus?" All he heard was panting for several seconds.

"Never... again. That hurt... _**worse**_ than a session... with the Dark Lord." The raspy voice sounded like heaven to Harry, who automatically cast a diagnostic spell. The sheet came back with odd results. Severus's body was in perfect condition, no atrophy or anything wrong. "Stay?"

* * *

Warm arms encircled his waist, and his face was buried in someone's collar. He shifted a bit, wondering where he was for a moment. Everything came back to him as he lay there trying to gather his thoughts.

"Severus?"

"Mmm?"

"You're back in your body." That did it as Severus sat up suddenly, pulling Harry up with him.

"Is this real?" The silky baritone asked, arms tightening around his waist in a gesture to reassure himself. "I'm holding you?"

"I think so. Yeah, pretty sure it is." Good Merlin, Severus was hung like a horse!

**-SMUT SCENE-**

The morning woody was pressed against his thigh in the most inviting way. Harry shifted his thigh up, catching Severus's attention.

"Ah! Harry, do not do tha-Ohhh." He managed to wriggle into Sev's lap, his knees digging into the soft bed on either side. "Minx."

"So? Want to explore my body?" An intake of breath was all heard. "I mean really explore it?"

"You would let me-"

Supressing a mirthful chuckle, Harry replied, "Yes."

"Thank you." The profound gratefulness in the silky voice made Harry shiver.

"Your voice... Damn, it's sexy." A slight blush was the response this time as warm, calloused hands swept his over-robe off of his upper body.

"You think so? Should I tease you with just my voice, then?" A soft breath ghosted across his neck as Severus attacked it, warm tongue soothing the nips. "I've found that I'm rather partial to _your_ bedroom voice." Harry blushed, tilting his head back to allow more access. "Speechless? Mmm, should've done this years ago..."

"Severus!" he protested as his boots were slipped off with care.

"Yes?"

"Don't... Nngh... say things like that." Soft caresses brought mindless pleasure as Severus mapped out his hotspots with a thouroghness Ginny never had. "Feels... so good..."

"Does it? Then I'm doing it right." The low purr made Harry moan, his hips grinding down as Severus snapped his hips up. The friction was delicious.

**-SMUT SCENE END-**

A loud rapping on the door had Harry yanking his boots and over-robe back on, bemoaning the state of his hair, which was beyond all hope.

"Healer Potter? We got alarms that the patient was awake." Harry blushed behind the door, mortified. Diagnostics would show recent sexual activity as well.

"Shit."

"It's nothing, Harry. You look thoroughly debauched, I might add." Severus purred, burying his nose in Harry's longer hair (which was tied with an emerald silk ribbon), wrapping his arms around him.

"Severus!"

"I love it when you use that tone with me." He fidgetted for a moment before allowing the door to open.

"Healer Po-Was I interrupting something?" The Healer beyond the door was none other than Theodore Nott Jr. The bright red blush did no good for his complexion.

"As a matter of fact, yes, Healer Nott. Harry was helping me to determine the extent of my physical recovery." The snark behind the remark was evidently fear-inducing. "Now, don't you have some paperwork to fill out?"

"Of course, Professor." The door was neatly shut. Severus pulled out his wand and locked it while also warding it.

"No more interruptions."

**-Three Months Later-**

**-PoV-**

More content than he had been in a while, Severus took to wandering the halls. Harry was to be found in two places; their quarters or the Hospital Wing. Today it was the Hospital Wing.

"Almost done. Now, what did you learn?" Harry's soft tenor chided gently.

"Don't play Quidditch without an adult watching?" The sheepish reply came from an obvious third-year.

"Correct. Off with you. Don't forget to drink your Potion!" The brat ran off, meeting up with worried friends with a bandage around his hand. "Sev! What are you doing up here?" His husband expressed surprise and pleasure at his appearance.

"Taking a break from obnoxious brats and exploding cauldrons. Yourself?"

"Oh, just a third-year who fell off of his broom. Thank goodness James and Albus inherited my skill! Lily's been getting some practice on James's toy broom; which doesn't float more than three feet and is the perfect size for her." Green eyes glazed over as his husband went about his duties on near-auto pilot.

"Papa? Daddy?" Lily's soft soprano sounded from the end of the Wing.

"Da, you in? Lily wanted to see you and Pop." That would be James as he trailed after her.

"Sure. Lilyflower, what's up?"

"My tummy hurts."

"Did she have lunch?"

"About an hour ago. Didn't see anyone cast anything... Maybe it's internal?" James responded promptly, his hazel eyes far too old for his face.

"No. Just a tummy ache, hmm? You go ahead and take a kip on my pallet, alright my flower?" Harry was quick to assess her with a spell.

"Okay, Daddy." Severus lifted her up and placed her on her side, gently rubbing her stomach to soothe the ache. "That feels nice, Papa..."

"Hush, child." She curled around his hand, falling asleep quickly. "How is she really?"

"Normal ache for a child her age, Sev. Promise. I checked her thoroughly." Harry said, understanding in his green eyes. "Freaked out the first time it happened to James. Good Merlin, we panicked. Molly soothed it, of course. She's been good about our marriage so far."

"It would seem so. I hope you have no other suitors." The underlying threat was there, but he kept his attention on Lily.

"They're too scared of _you_. Even the fans have stopped coming by so religiously... Which means my family is a lot safer." he answered, interlacing the fingers of their hands together as he did paperwork.

**Ending****A/N:** I tried! I actually like this one! Thanks, 'shades, for the suggestions. Hmm, now for the other ones that were suggested... _**ASK **__**ME **__**FOR **__**DRABBLES!**__**Your **__**very **__**own **__**or **__**a **__**continuation!**_


	29. Take from Me

**A/N:** Thank Nightshade sydenylover150 for this next chapter! Now, before we begin, I need to clear a few things up. I'm aware that Sev's not a Demi-god. No religious reviews or flames! Good. Now, go enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

_**P.P.S. READ ME FIRST! Extreme AU! Severus never met Harry; Slughorn stayed and taught Potions. Nobody J.K. Rowling killed other than the bad guys died! That means you'll be seeing a lot of side pairings... Magic does exist, though names may be altered to fit the universe. Inspired by song of the same name from Eminem's album; Hell: The Sequel- Bad meets Evil. I recommend you listen to it as you read this.**_

**TfM TfM TfM TfM TfM TfM**

Harrison J. Potter (who much prefered Harry) was bored. Now, as Harry often said, trouble sought him out, not the other way around...

**-PoV-**

Severus roamed the night, seeking the one who would balance his Demi-god powers. They had destabilized nearly a thousand years earlier, causing him to visit his siblings; the Founders of Hogwarts. Salazar had bound his powers for a set amount of time and they had recently begun acting up again. His Light was alive. The problem? Finding them.

Of course! What other tricks did the sisters of Fate have to play on him? He'd found his Light; just not what he was expecting. The Savior of Wizarding Britain probably did not want a Demi-god complicating his life. Nevertheless, Severus was about to.

**-PoV-**

Harry groaned in frustration. What was it about him that Fate liked to poke fun at? All he'd ever wanted was a quiet life after Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Was he allowed to have that? No. The Ministry demanded that he marry someone to propagate his lineage; a woman was chosen for him before he had time to blink. He was now standing in front of said woman, an Astoria Greengrass, and attempting to wriggle out of this marriage.

"Really, I don't want to marry her. She's beautiful, but wasn't she promised to someone else?"

"Should anyone have a problem against this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace." A silky baritone answered, authority in the man's voice.

"I do. That is my lifemate you are trying to marry off to someone else." Harry groaned lowly. Out of one situation and into another. Just _**lovely**_.

"And you are?" blustered the officiant.

"Severus Hades Prince." The entire room went quiet.

"Might you repeat-" the officiant squeaked, voice raised in protest.

"No. You will not marry him off to a woman who is clearly in love with someone else. Harrison, I take it you disagree with this marriage?"

"Bloody right I do." Harry grumbled, tugging at the formal robes they'd managed to fit him into.

"Voila. Now, as there is no need for that," here the man (Severus, Harry reminded himself) flicked an ebony wand at the certificate and it burst into flames, "Miss Greengrass may continue on with her engagement to the Malfoy Scion. Good evening, madam." He bowed from the waist and she curtsied. "My apologies, Mr. Potter. I did not mean to ruin your evening." Obsidian eyes were full of resignation, as though the man was truely regretful.

"Hmph. As if _they_ hadn't already. Going to explain to me why you said lifemate?"

"Yes. I'm sure you will not like what I have to say, Mr. Potter."

* * *

They sat in Grimmwauld Place's kitchen, sipping tea as Kreacher prepared dinner for that night. Harry eyed his guest as the man lounged in his kitchen as though he owned that particular space.

"Well?" he prompted after a long silence.

"I remember this place being much brighter."

"Exactly how old are to remember this place when it wasn't dull and gloomy?" Harry asked, then winced at the tactlessness of his question right after.

"Over a thousand. I am immortal; age does not bother me much, nor the asking of it." Biting his lip, Harry hesitantly ventured another question.

"Why... Ah, hell, I can't ask you that." he couldn't ask it, not when he was very much leaning towards this immortal.

"Ask me what?" Harry blushed at the mild tone and the eyebrow raised in his direction. "I do not mind questions, ask as many as you would like."

"Why do I want you? I've... I've never actually _**WANTED**_ someone like I want you right now." here Harry paused, musing silently that his Gryffindor side had fled. He usually was straight-forward! The man chuckled lowly. It sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"Lifemates always want each other at the most basic level. The reason you want me is because I want you and vice versa. It works both ways, Harrison."

"Harry."

"What?"

"I prefer Harry. Harrison sounds so... presumptuous. Can I call you Sev? Severus is-"

"Quite the mouthful, I know. Yes, you may. Anymore questions?"

"Have you had sex before with another guy?" Ah, there we go! His Gryffindor pride was back, asking blunt questions.

"Yes. If I didn't know any better, I would say that I was talking to Godric." The amused tone didn't help Harry's embarrassing reaction to it.

"Whoa, wait. You _knew_ the Founders?"

"Rowena, Helga, Godric, and Salazar were my blood-adopted siblings. It-You did not know, yet you are a Half-Blood."

"My parents were murdered. Of all the things to know about me, you should know that at the very _least_."

**-PoV-**

Severus spent most of his time around Harry and learning about the new Wizarding World via Harry's Muggle-born friend Hermione.

"Is what Harry says true? That the pair of you are lifemates?" Hermione was a shrewd woman, able to discern when he was think of Harry or of his time with his siblings.

"Yes."

"You hurt him, I'll hunt you down and castrate you with a rusted spoon. We clear?"

"Very." Severus said, amusement seeping into his tone. "I would never do anything to hurt Harry, Ms-"

"Mrs. Weasley, but you can call me Hermione."

"Ah. Should you not be accompanied by your husband?"

"Modern day, Mr. Prince, modern day. Wives can go places without their husbands around." He grimaced as that forgotten fact slapped him in the face.

"Yes, I remember now. So very many differences... Perhaps you would like to show me around Diagon Alley?"

"I'd love to." With a quick smile, she tugged him out of the door and Apparated away to The Leaky Cauldron.

He stayed close to Hermione, glad for the archaic ways of the Wizarding World as he kept his hood up. They ate at a decent spot for lunch.

"Tell me, is it like that when Harry goes out?" Hermione sighed, shoving her noodles about on her plate.

"Worse. They want an autograph, they propose contracts with sons and daughters... It's awful, Mr. Prince. He can never simply enjoy himself unless it's in another country."

"If, perhaps, he were protected by someone of great power and influence... Does that still work even?"

"Does it ever, Mr. Prince! When he has Aurors surrounding him, people avoid him. Or even the Minister."

"I was suggesting myself, Hermione. You may call me Severus."

"Not-"

"No. Only Harry is allowed that privilege. If word got about in society that he was... promised... to someone, how big of a deal would it be?" Hermione's jaw dropped and he closed it with his hand. "Flies, dear; you'll catch them with your mouth like that."

"Huge. Splashed across all forms of media, never any rest for the one who was promised- You mean yourself, don't you?"

"Indeed."

"Lovely. I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind at all the blaring of his personal life."

"Harry is very private; I would handle the press, no? I've had centuries of practice."

**-Two Months Later-**

**-PoV-**

Silence, absolute silence. Harry was amazed as he walked down the street with Severus, fingers shyly intertwined with the Demi-god's.

"Sev?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is it always going to be like this?"

"I hope not. Certainly it is no business of ours how they spend their days." he replied, a smile on his face as Harry dragged him over to the WWW. Noise erupted after they entered the store.

"George! Fred!"

"Lil' bro!" Fred cheered, a lop-sided grin on his freckled face.

"And who's this?" George chimed in as they wrapped owl-orders.

"Gred, Forge? Severus. Sev, George and Fred."

"The infamous twins? Ah."

"This is your-"

"Intended? What a droll sense of humor!"

"He's over a thousand. He doesn't do your kind of humor, guys." Harry said, rolling his eyes as he took in the new products. "What's that do?" He pointed to a small candy on the shelf.

"Oh-"

"you've come across our Lip-Locker!"

"What's it do?"

"Allows for-"

"a lip-lock of thirty seconds with your soulmate! If they are yours."

"You used the Anima Veritas in this?" Severus questioned, picking up the small, heart-shaped candy.

"Ooo! He knows all about-"

"that Potion from the sound of his voice. Harry, may we borrow him?"

"No. We're going to spend all day on Diagon Alley. Get back to your customers." He smiled as he shooed them out the the gathering crowd.

"Would you like to try?" Severus questioned, raising an ebony eyebrow.

"Before they've tried it? Not a chance in hell."

They strolled through the Alley, Harry oblivious to anyone but Severus. He found that even though people whispered, it wasn't about him this time; at least most of it.

"That Prince is supposed to be a thousand years old. Wonder what he's like?"

"Potter looks... happy with him. Care-free in a manner I have never seen. What does he have that I don't?"

"Prince shouldn't be with the Half-Blood! He should be marrying into his own station!" The last remark had Severus stiffening and stopping short, a sneer marring his ethereal beauty. "He should be marrying me!"

"Sev?" he asked worry in his tone.

"They dare? You are my _**lifemate**_, the one made specifically to help me balance out my powers, my only. How _dare_ they disrespect you?" Fire flashed through obsidian eyes, filling them with a malice Harry had never seen before.

"They always talk about me like that." he replied offhandedly, tugging on Severus's calloused hand with both of his own. "C'mon, I want to see if I can find a new familiar." The strain was apparent, switching from determined malice to uncertain happiness in the span of three seconds, back and forth between the emotions.

"Half-Blood _**whore**_! You can't even decide between the blood-traitor chit and the Pureblood whose hand you are clasping!" That one hurt, Harry admitted; his hand tightened on Severus's. But he'd already chosen his partner in the handsome Demi-god.

"I believe I heard incorrectly, Ms. Bulstrode." The tone of his lifemate's voice could have frozen a herd of stampeding centaurs. "Surely such..._filth_... did not come out of a Pureblood's mouth?"

"He's nothing but a dirty Half-Blood; beneath your notice, Milord Prince."

"He is my lifemate, chosen by the very gods to suit my every need. Blood status does not matter to me."

"He will not breed true, Milord! Such blood tends to stray from their husbands."

"Do they now?" Bulstrode had no idea of how deep she was digging her society grave. "Then let us talk, but not here. Mademoiselle's perhaps?" Even Harry knew that speaking of blood in that place was social suicide (thanks to Hermione and her endless knowledge). The owners were French Half-Bloods who didn't much care for blood status.

"Perhaps Bulstrode Manor?"

"Plebian tastes in design and artwork. Thank you, but it is Mademoiselle's or nothing. Good afternoon, Ms. Bulstrode." As Harry turned to give Severus a smile, a deadly black streak headed his way, only bounce off the protective spells he wore with the amulet his lifemate had given him. The dissipated streak rearranged itself into letters; the exact curse or spell uttered, to be precise.

_**AMORE DESTRUCTO**_

Severus let go of his hand and his long fingered hands curled into tight fists. The patrons of Diagon Alley stared at Millicent as though she'd used an Unforgivable.

"Sev?"

"She was willing to destroy me in order to get me. Kill your love for me and you have a destabilized Demi-god on the loose." Green eyes widened before hardening into frozen chips of emerald, taking on an edge.

"Millicent Bulstrode, I ask that Magic take thy right, thy might, and sentence thine family to its worst fear. Nigh, 'tis near." Swirls of green magic mixed with black enveloped Millicent, causing several in the crowd to make warding signs. She disappeared, but not before she uttered a terrified scream. The magic lazily circled Harry and offered him the family magics he had taken.

"Take it. You have every right to, Harry." Severus offered, showing him how. It siphoned into his own power and sank beneath his skin again. "Well done. You did not take her life as I would have. Merciful, even to those who insult and hurt you. Will wonders never cease with you, my sia'thurul?"

"What's that mean?" Harry asked as they meandered down to the resturaunt, hands once more interlaced at the fingers.

"My constant friend... or partner."

"You really think of me like that?"

"Yes." The honesty in Severus's eyes made Harry move from extreme like to tentative love.

"Thank you."

"You are always welcome."

**Ending****A/N:** Hmm... Do I like it? No. Do I think it's good enough for you all to read? No. Am I posting it anyway? Yes. Oh, that endearment is from Fyreheart's story Dragon Kin. I asked her to use it, so no stealy! As always, folks,_**ASK **__**ME **__**FOR **__**DRABBLES!**_


	30. Thestrals and Little Flowers

**A/N:** PhoenixstarKina asked for something with Lily as a Hogwarts student and Harry teaching. Hope I did it right...You tell me if I messed up, okay? Includes elements from the Epilogue, but not a lot. Now, go enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**TaLF TaLF TaLF TaLF TaLF TaLF**

Severus held Harry's hand as they walked through the familiar gates of Hogwarts. To be invited back to the place both considered home was an honor.

"What about Lily?" Harry asked as they stepped inside the castle. Their daughter was still asleep, as she used the last days before Hogwarts to sleep in.

"Lily will be fine with both of us as Professors. She urged us to take up the offer, as I recall."

"Alright. But... what about these?" Harry flexed the wings that were invisible to all but those who had seen death.

"Not many will see them. Take confidence in that, beloved."

"Says you. A lot of the older students-"

"Have only heard stories from their older siblings. I am the feared Potions Master and you are the Golden Man, defeater of the Dark Lord."

"So you are. Harry, nice to see you again." Longbottom had grown into a quietly confident man who specialized in Herbology.

"Neville! How's Luna?"

"Coming along nicely with our third. You?"

"First trimester of my second little one. Severus claims the sight of me eating my craving is enough to drive any man mad."

"Treacle tart and rare meat do _not_ go together." His husband snorted, shaking his head.

"Professor... I did not know you were still around." They turned to see a slightly green Pansy Parkinson.

"I think that your expression seems a tad... off." Severus said equibly, raising an eyebrow in contempt. "Perhaps you ought to visit the Hospital Wing?" She fled, her hurried footsteps echoing in the hallway.

"You still have it." The nonchalant attitude from Neville (they were colleagues now) was a pleasant surprise to most people's reaction.

"I should think so. Lily has kept me in practice."

"Is she coming to Hogwarts? She can keep Castiel company."

"That little Cas?" Harry asked, keeping his tone light and friendly. A boy with large grey eyes and a thatch of thick black hair peeped out from behind Neville's robe. "Hey."

"Hi." came the shy response, the alto voice holding Luna's dreamy quality. "You're gonna be the new Defense Professor?"

"Yes."

"Good."

They settled into their shared quarters and Apparated home once outside the gates of Hogwarts. Lily was up and yawning as she flipped through telly channels.

"Lilyflower!" Harry glomped their daughter, who took it with a smile. "Have any good dreams?"

"Yes, Daddy. Papa, is there anyone my age who also has a parent for a Professor?"

"Castiel Longbottom."

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought I was the only one." She cheered, her warm hazel eyes full of pure happiness.

"No. But be aware that Castiel is shy."

"That's alright. I'll help him out."

**-Start of Term-**

**-PoV-**

Harry sat in a compartment with Lily, grinning as she played Exploding Snap with him.

"Hello? Can I join you? All of the other apartments are-You're a Professor." the blond boy stopped mid-sentence, only to continue as though he hadn't.

"Yes. You are?"

"Scorpious Malfoy."

"Professor Potter-Snape. This is Lily."

"Wait, Father's godfather got married?"

"Yes. Would you like to sit down?" Scorpious sat stiffly as the compartment door closed. Lily gave him a small smile and offered to deal him in.

* * *

They stepped off the train, Scorpious, Lily and Castiel huddled together.

"Lilyflower, I'll be up at the Head Table, okay?"

"Daddy... What if I'm not in either of your Houses?"

"Then that House will have gained a fine student. Now, scat." He made his way to the thestral-drawn carriages, patting the gentle horses with ease. They lipped at his robes before allowing him to sit in the carriage, startling some seventh years.

"Whoa. Are you a new student?" One of the girls asked, getting over her shock.

"No, actually, your new Defense Professor." he answered wryly.

"Hope you're better than the last one. She couldn't even concentrate on a lesson!"

"Well then, I think I can do that."

"So, what do we call you?" the same girl asked, her inky hair similar to Severus's.

"Professor Potter." Silence reigned for long minutes.

"The Golden Man?"

"Slayer of V-Voldemort?"

"I guess you could say that... I really didn't do anything other than reflect his own spell back at him." he said casually, staring out at the fog.

After departing the carriages, he slipped up to the Head Table using secret passages.

"There you are. Thought you got lost." Severus's warm greeting was under the table, intertwining their fingers once more. "You were almost late."

"I wanted to pull a Moody, but the weather's not quite right." he chirruped, making his husband groan softly.

"Harry, Harry, Harry... What am I going to do with you?"

"Mmm, love me?"

"As you command, great Slayer."

"Not you _too_!"

**-PoV-**

Severus watched as his baby girl was Sorted into Slytherin along with the Longbottom boy and Draco's child. He could not have planned a better friendship. She waved up at them and they waved back, Harry's smile bright.

"Before we begin, I would like to introduce our newest Professors. Professor Potter-Snape and Professor Snape (who is returning to our staff) will be coordinating Defense classes. Please welcome them." The applause was thunderous. Harry pulled out what he termed the 'celebrity' smile. They sat back down again as the feast began. Chatter immediately erupted from the Houses, even Slytherin.

"Already they talk."

"Ick, Sev. How did we end up here again?"

"Lily." he said, sighing.

"Evil little flower." Harry muttered, still smiling.

"She learned from the best." Severus told his husband.

"So you're saying it's _my_ fault?"

"No; but you certainly helped it along, beloved."

"You cheated with that last one." Harry remarked sourly. Severus snorted as he eyed his husband's plate. "No. My broccoli."

"As you wish." The wistful look on Harry's face did it; he snitched the last stalk before Harry could eat it. His husband laughed lowly, ignoring his own chair and sitting in his lap like they did at home. The Great Hall went silent for a moment. Lily scoffed, shaking her head and going back to eating. The Slytherins followed her example, which was repeated by the rest of the Houses. Even the Headmistress stared for a moment longer than necessary. Of course, Harry had fallen asleep in his lap. It was their nightly ritual. Which was why he was going to have to give the Slytherin House a wide berth before listening in on what the older Slytherins had to say. After the Houses were dismissed, Minerva and Neville gave him raised eyebrows.

"Blame Harry. He's made it so that he sleeps on a regular schedule during his pregnancy." He didn't jostle Harry as they made their way up to their quarters. Settling Harry in, Transfiguring his robes into pjs, and changing into his dark blue robes took less than thirty minutes. Slytherin was still wide-awake when he stepped through the doors at eight.

"You're late." The voice came from a fifth year who looked at him with hardened brown eyes.

"No, I am not." he stated succiently, taking the high-backed chair in the center of the room. "Have the older years taught the first years about a united front?"

"What united front? The older years are only out for themselves." A distinct third year snorted, crossing her arms.

"Then we have much to discuss before curfew, do we not? A united front means that a Slytherin is never alone, even if they have aquaintences in other Houses. If a Slytherin is spotted alone... Let's say that the consequence was one I learned well. Present a cool façade to the other Houses. This what they expect to see and hear from you. Seek out only older years of this House or of Ravenclaw. The other Houses will see this as a way to crack the front. Now, any questions?"

"Is it true that you're married to _**the**_ Harry Potter?"

"It's Potter-Snape now, and that's Professor to you."

"You have a daughter in our House. Will you favor her over us?"

"Lily?"

"The answer would be no, Papa. All Houses are to be treated with equal measures of derision; Slytherin is the exception to the rule, as always."

"Does that answer the most pressing of questions?" A general nod circled the room and Severus gave a rare smile. "Very well, then. Curfew ends at nine in the dungeons. The doors will seal and not let you back in at fifteen minutes to the hour."

He slipped under the warm flannel sheets, Harry curling up under his chin as his thestral wings tucked around them both.

"Back already?"

"The older years were only out for themselves. I had to set that to rights."

"Mmm... Sleep now."

"As you wish, beloved."

**-PoV-**

Harry awoke wrapped around Severus at the sound of their alarm.

"Nooo..."

"Yes, beloved. We must get up." his husband replied, lifting them both up and disrobing them with a wordless spell. Warm shower spray jogged him further awake, as did Severus, who was washing him carefully, weilding the washcloth with the ease of long practice. First was the swipe up the thigh, then across his wings, sending fire along his veins.

"Nngh... Too early for... Never mind."

He yawned as he sat at the High Table. After the vigorous exercise he'd had this morning, he was alert and aware of the students stumbling in for breakfast, bookbags hanging perilously close to the ground. Harry chuckled lowly, pointing them out to Severus.

"Exactly how I used to look when Hermione dragged me down third year. She stopped after I told her sleep was important and entirely necessary to concentrate. 'Mione took all summer to find it in her own library..."

"Don't they have a daughter of their own?"

"Yeah. Her name's Rose and she's about Lily's age. Ron's still upset that I married you. 'Mione's finally convinced him you aren't the dungeon bat you used to be."

"You mean I still am."

"Not as much as you were before, but yeah. Still insisting that your Potions are the best." Obsidian eyes narrowed before softening.

"They are, of course. St. Mungo's demands them for a severe case. I keep my options open, even when fully employed."

"I know, I know; you want to make sure I'm happy. But I'm happiest with you and Lily around. Soon to be you, Lily and this little one."

"Did Ginerva tell you the sex yet?"

"Not until the first trimester is up, my dark one." Eating in Sev's lap took a lot of weight off of his back, so he did it often. The Great Hall was mostly quiet, with cutlery and low chatter filling the room. Lily showed, her auburn hair pulled up in a casual ponytail learned from both of her parents. Castiel stumbled in behind her, rubbing at his eyes. Scorpious was the last to appear, looking like a carbon-copy of Draco, impeccably dressed and immaculate as he strolled in to eat. Harry watched them with a fond eye as he finished his breakfast.

"Time to prepare for class. We have the older years first class. Should I teach them?"

"Yeah. I'll save my energy for the younger years." They strolled hand-in-hand to the Defense class, greeting the few students there. The class began with the basic syllabus, which evolved into what the students knew. Severus taught them several useful spells, telling them he'd quiz them next time and assigned a three-foot essay. The day rolled by with relative ease... until Lily's class came in.

Harry folded his wings around himself, making him invisible to all but those who had seen death. Only a few students took notice of him at all. He waited until the door closed to reveal himself with a flourish. Several firsties gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon, Professor."

"Now, my name's Professor Potter-Snape, but you may use either name. Any questions? Good."

"Are you gonna test us on what we know of Defense?" Scorpious asked, grey eyes calculating.

"I actually don't mind some expirience. Could you tell the class a spell you know, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Protego."

"A basic Shield Charm. Very good. Five points to Slytherin. Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"Confrigo?"

"An attack spell, but also used for Defense. The best defense is very often offense. Five points to Gryffindor. Mr. Longbottom?"

"Expelliamus."

"Ah. My personal favorite, the Disarming Spell. Five points to Slytherin."

"Professor, why is it your favorite?" The distict French accent narrowed down who had asked the question.

"Excellent question, Ms. Delacour-Weasley. It's the one I used to defeat Voldemort. Five points to Gryffindor."

"A simple spell?" another female student asked in awe.

"Mmhmm."

"But I heard it was a different one." This was a challenge from the Gryffindor males; Harry deftly dodged it with a non-committal reply.

"No, not really. No spectatular flashes, just him and I. Two spells, one outcome."

"What was that spell you used earlier?" That was Castiel, whose eyes flickered to his wings, then back to his face.

"That was not a spell, Mr. Longbottom. It so happens that what I am allows me to remain invisible to a great deal of people. They are Creatures that you will not learn about until fifth year in Care of Magical Creatures, should you take that elective your third year."

"Could you... possibly tell us, Professor Potter-Snape?" And that would be Scorpious, ever the Slytherin.

"I could, Mr. Malfoy. But that is not today's lesson. Today is basic spells and jinxes."

**Ending****A/N:** And that one's done! Really hope it meets the expectations of the person who asked for it... **ASK ****ME ****FOR ****DRABBLES, ****FOLKS!**


	31. Of Innocence and Black Feathers III

**A/N:** Thank Nightshade sydenylover150 for this next chapter! Now, before we begin, I need to clear a few things up. This drabble is AU to a certain extent. Severus hasn't joined the ranks of the Death Eaters just yet. Yes, I'm aware that there is no angel named Hariel. Please, no comments on the system of angels and/or religion. I will, quite simply, not reply to those. Good. Now, go enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_He made it with a minute to spare._

_"Thought you were the punctual one." Remus jumped before turning around to see Hariel standing less than a foot from him._

_"Gah! Don't do that!"_

_"Do what?" called a silky baritone that was also less than a foot away._

_"That! The whole sexy voice and body pressed really... CLOSE kinda thing!" They stood a good deal taller than him, identical smirks on their faces as he squeaked out his answer in embarrassment._

_"Mmm, that thing. I know that one. Sev, do you mind?" Hariel purred as he was pressed in-between them._

_"Go right ahead."_

**OIaBF OIaBF OIaBF OIaBF OIaBF OIaBF**

Harry had been aware of the werewolf's love since his arrival. The only thing that shocked him was the intensity of protection this wolf arose in him.

_Father? What is this?_

_'A family, my child. Of all my creations, you are the most selfless.'_ Warm reassurance washed through him as he kissed Remus softly, possessively. He encircled Sev's waist with his other arm, drawing him to the oddly fierce kiss.

"Harry?" his boyfriend asked, obsidian eyes hooded with desire.

"Mmm. He's rather delicious. You want a taste?" They tangled tongues, passing the taste of the petite werewolf amongst themselves. Remus was pressed between them, his firm supine body causing sinful friction.

"Mmm... think I need a taste... just to make sure, that is." The sight of Sev and Moony sharing an open-mouthed kiss had Harry in a state of arousal that almost hurt. His wings unfurled, signalling his receptive state. "Looks like someone's... excited. Care to help him out?" Remus ran slender, scarred fingers through his sensitive feathers; Harry shuddered as an uncontrolled moan slipped past his lips.

"Does he always sound that bloody **_hot_**?" their werewolf crooned lowly, his fingers searching out the particular nerves that had him climaxing as he knelt in front of him. He slid down and sat, his wings spread out in replete pleasure.

**-PoV-**

Remus bit his lip as he stepped foot into the Snake's Pit. Was he even welcome here?

"You're with us, little wolf. Don't worry." Hariel (or Harry, as the Archangel insisted) purred, wrapping an ebony wing so that he was easily seen.

"Snape, ditch-Who is that?" The bright colors of his Gryffindor crest shone in the firelight. "A Lion? Here?" Remus could feel the tension ratchet up in the room by several degrees. He knew who it was that spoke; Mucliber was a nasty piece of work. Unconsciously, his lips lifted in a snarl, Moony growling deep inside of him.

"A Snake who states the obvious. How... _quaint_." Sarcasm he rarely exercised was said before he could revert to bookish Remus. The Slytherins looked at one another before ripping into Mucliber like a pack of wild dogs with remarks that would have cut deep in the emotional psyche if they'd been aimed at him.

"Nice work, Lupin. You're here with Harry and Severus, which means something." A blonde woman drawled quietly.

"Black." he nodded cordially, recognizing the faint scent of Sirius.

"Call me Cissa. I have a feeling we'll get to know each other rather well."

"Well then, in that case, it's Moony or Rem."

"Don't the three of you have someone to meet?" Cissa asked sweetly. Severus swore lowly and pulled them both out and up to an ornate entry on the seventh floor.

* * *

They walked through it; Remus saw Lily pacing.

"Sev, you made it! Rem? Oh." The implication of the sentence made him shiver.

"We invited him. I hope you don't mind?" Harry gave her a charming smile, green eyes soft as he wrapped both arms around their waists. Remus watched as Lily didn't fall under Harry's charm... In fact, she sighed and pressed a hand to the bridge of her nose.

"You did more than just **_that_** to get Sev to open up like he has. I've known him since before Hogwarts." she scoffed lightly, settling in the squashy armchair. They took over the love seat and enlarged it with a quick Expansion Charm.

"I was myself, Evans." came the prompt, almost clipped reply. "I do not tell lies nor show falshood. It's in my blood."

"Call me Lily. Evans is so... weird if you're going to be Sev's boyfriend. What do you mean in your blood?"

"My bloodline, Ange du Seigneur, is an Ancient one. It is laced with the blood of angels. I also know it's hard to believe, so I brought the Family parchment." Harry produced a sheet of fine-quality parchment that was a creamy color; red, black, and silver ink was written in as the Line unfolded itself.

**_House of Ange du Seigneur_**

_Raphael Ange-Amphitrite of House Athens_

The list went on until it hit Harry's name.

_Hariel Ange du Seigneur (Harry)_

_**Courting:** Severus T. Snape (Half-Blood Prince)-Remus J. Lupin (Moony)_

Remus swallowed as the writing proved his suspicion. Courting was serious business in the Wizarding world, as Lily had found out with James.

"You're Courting them? Congradulations, Sev and Rem!" she enthused, sounding like her normal self. "Oh, and if you hurt either one of them, I'll hunt you down and gut you with a rusty spoon." He chuckled as Harry actually thought about it.

"Sufficiently painful, I suppose."

* * *

When he went home on the train, he was full of apprehension. His father would kill him if he knew about Sev and Harry. Their quiet support throughout the ride, along with James and Siri's distractions worked until they got off the train. He knew his old man was waiting to take him home and wail on him.

"Boy, quit dawdling and get a move on with that trunk." the rough voice growled from behind him. Remus barely held in his own, much deeper, growl.

"Rem, you alright?" Cue Harry, with his wings and sundry.

"I thought I told you not to make friends." was hissed lowly so that no one else could hear. "You'll be paying for this when we get _**home**_!" It hit Remus that all he had to do was stand up to his father; he straightened his submissive stance and whirled around to face the surprisingly short man.

"I'm an adult. I don't have to go anywhere with you. I have every right as much as the next person to make friends, Father." Remus stated so that only his father could hear the conversation and those immediately surrounding them, namely his best mates and his soon-to-be husbands.

"I have arranged a match that does not care for your condition."

"I don't want it. I'm being Courted, and I'll thank you to keep your nose out of _my_ business."

"Or what, boy? We both know you have no future here in this world!"

"I'll thump you good. I do have one. It'll just be a bit harder to find." he snarled, feeling his canines lengthen with his rising anger. The sight of the deadly fangs caused his father's eyes to widen in fear.

"Werewolf! Always allowing the **_beast_** to take over your mind!" the man shouted hysterically, pointing straight at Remus. "Freak, no-good-"

_**-CRACK!-**_

Harry stood over the now bleeding man, his wings extended and his powerful chest heaved with heavy breaths, his fists clenched.

"That's **you** you're describing; never Remus. If I ever catch you near him again, you'll know what hell feels like." the tone was absolutely Arctic in it's fury. "Come, Remus. No need to pay anymore attention to _that_." Moony crooned softly inside, Remus agreeing with him for once.

**-PoV-**

Harry smiled as he gripped their hands and Apparated to the cottage he'd picked out for the three of them. Remus recovered first, gasping as he spotted the two story building.

"Is it ours?"

"Paid in full, courtesy of Heaven itself." he assured them, letting go of their hands. Remus took off into the woods that surrounded the area with prenatural speed.

"You coming in, Sev?"

"Harry, this is... This is amazing." Sevens murmured as he levitated the trunks inside with a flick of his wand. The comfortable rooms had been designed in warm browns, as well as soothing deep blues and greens, occasionally accented with silver in places. "Where did you find the time?"

"There's a Potions lab downstairs and Remus will have full run of the forest. Your Animagus form can keep up, yes?" Severus rolled his eyes, already making use of the bookshelves in the room.

"One of those is for Remus, you know, so no stuffing it all with _yours_. We have a library as well." he commented slyly. Remus glided into the house, his amber eyes alight with joy.

"Moony's so excited... He **_loves_ **it out here. Thank you." he was embraced and snuggled with as his Chosen absorbed that this was for them. "Where would we be without you?" Harry scowled darkly at the projected future he read in the files. "Harry?"

"You would have been alone... Broken from so many rejections of what you were rather than _who_ you were. Only a few bright moments before you died on the battlefield."

"And myself?" Severus's quiet tone indicated that he would not have liked the answer Harry gave.

"A bitter man. One who tormented Lily's child until he realized that Lily had been there all along. Dying for a woman who never loved him back; for a triple-crossing Headmaster with his own agenda." A pained look crossed the exotic features, tugging on something deep within him. "I did not want that happening. I saw all of this... and asked Father if I could change this. He mulled it over for a long time, but granted me my one request." he murmured softly, drawing them even closer. "Such beauty and intelligence is not to be ruined nor dragged down into the dirt so many times. I swore to protect you both with all I had." They stood like that for a long time.

* * *

Life settled into a routine. Remus went to Healer training and Severus to his Master, learning Potions under the best of the best. Harry kept house and went on long flights, speaking with his Father to keep him updated. His older brothers occasionally dropped by with angel gossip.

"Hariel, it's wonderful that you've taken on mates. They make you happy, right?" Arfidiel asked him as Rem and Sev slept on him while he conversed with his brother.

"More than happy, Ari. They're so brave and beautiful that sometimes it's hard to not stare. They get all flustered but I think they enjoy it on the inside."

"Harry, no pointing out that we find you sexy as hell." Remus purred, blinking sleepy amber eyes. Severus was still out cold, breaths deep and even. "Find it hard not to jump him when he's in the shower."

"Harry, you didn't tell me you had such a minx! Delighted to finally meet you. I'm-"

"Arfidiel, Harry's twin brother. You can call me Moony or Rem."

"Moony?" Ari asked, confusion lacing his tone.

"I'm a werewolf. It's a nickname that I've been stuck with since I was little."

"Ah! It's been a long time since I've interacted with one." Remus snuggled close, crooning lowly as Harry scratched where Moony's ears were. "I know the topic is an uncomfortable one. I apologize."

"No, it's alright. I'm not really all that opposed to my inner wolf. Harry's helped a great deal in fusing my psyche together." his voice was warm, causing butterflies in Harry's stomach. Ari gave his shark smile suddenly. Remus's response was instant; he growled low & deep, pulling away from his lap to defend him. The smile morphed into a shocked look. It was good, Harry decided, that Remus was so possessive.

"I think the other angels will be in for a surprise, should they try and take you away."

"You should see Severus. He's **_much_** worse when it comes to something that belongs to him."

Severus snuffled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, murmuring softly, "Mine." Even in sleep, his Cobra was staking his claim. Ari giggled, unable to help himself.

"Oh, Raph would like him."

"Raph?"

"Raphael, Second in Command after Michael. I'm about fourth and Hariel here is third. Mike almost never leaves Heaven."

"Oh. You're all brothers?"

"Got it in one. Hariel and I are twins. Mike's the oldest along with Raph and Luc. Luc's down in Hell, running it for Father, since Father's busy. Oh, and then there's that little angel that both Raph and Mike are lusting after; Castiel, I think his name was..."

"The angel of Thursday?" Remus asked incredulously. "And who is Luc?"

"Oh, goody. Now they know who to look for. Uh, Luc is Lucifer. Expect him to drop by for the big brother speech pretty soon." Ari popped away angel style and Remus settled down again, nudging his hand when the petting stopped.

"That'll be interesting, won't it?" his wolf asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"I guess Remus. But Sev will handle him just fine."

**-PoV-**

Severus sighed at the dark-haired angel in his Potions lab; another of Harry's brothers come to visit them, he supposed.

"I'd appreciate it if you stepped away from my Potion. It's rather volatile." he warned, stirring it anti-clockwise to pull down the fumes. "Hmm. Needs some sulfur." Adding a pinch from his stock-piled ingredients, he crowed as it turned a bright purple. "Good, it's done." He left it to stew as he cleaned up. "Are you coming upstairs to say hello to Harry?" The angel started when he addressed him.

"Sure. My little bro and I haven't spoken in a while." the sultry tone had Severus sneering. "Mmm, let's see how tempted you are..."

"You'll find me a tough challenge, then." he quipped sharply, ignoring the change in appearance. He strode up the stairs and ran into the real Harry. "Hello, luv. Your brother is here to visit... I think."

"Lucifer! I haven't seen you in _ages_!" The enthusiastic glomp made the other angel lose his glamour and squeak as he was lifted high. "How's Hell? Is it weird? Boring? Or are you having fun with your creations?" Harry let loose a volley of questions, green eyes excited. Severus rolled his eyes, sitting with Remus as Harry and Lucifer chatted away the afternoon.

"Luv, it's tea time." Remus prodded gently, handing Harry a cup of tea.

"I'm _**so**_ sorry! It's been centuries since he and I caught up."

"I noticed." he drawled, sitting directly in his Archangel's lap. "Rem and I were having a debate about Healing."

"Healing?" Lucifer asked, a deep brown eyebrow raising. "Harry, you live with a Healer?"

"Ah, a Potions Journeyman and Assistant Healer. But they're very close to their Masteries; youngest to do so in a century."

"You must be very proud, then."

"They work for it. It's not in them to make deals, Luc." the warning was sharp, nearly slicing in it's accuracy.

"So this is the infamous Archangel." Severus mused aloud, sipping his tea innocently. "Harry, anymore surprises like this I should know about?"

"Raph will be stopping by because he always visits after Luc. Mike... Mike's busy, but he'll be by when we least expect it." Harry said sheepishly, a look of chagrin on his face.

"Hmph, your mortals are no fun, Harry. He ignored my attempt to _seduce_ him!" At that remark, Harry laughed.

"Sev can sense magical signatures and Rem can _**smell**_ the difference; you can never sneak up on them unless you put my scent over yours." Blue eyes crinkled at the edges as the Archangel laughed with Harry.

"Indeed, brother mine, indeed. You have chosen well." Green eyes lock onto his own obsidian and Remus's amber as he answered his older brother.

"I'm lucky they chose me."

* * *

Each of the brothers stopped by, even the ever-busy Michael. He'd taken one look at them and shook his head.

"They'll do. Mind you, that one's just as possessive as the wolf, if not moreso." Severus had given him an insincere half-smile, the other half a sneer.

"You don't think I'm **_good_** enough." he hissed, baring his teeth in a snarl.

"No. But the others approve of you for some odd reason. Perhaps Father can tell me."

Harry looked disapprovingly at his eldest brother.

"Mike, can we_ talk_ in the kitchen?" he asked, steel slipping into his tone.

**-PoV-**

"Sure." After the door was closed, he whirled on his brother.

"How could you? Sev's sensitive that he's not good enough for me!"

"I don't like him. He reminds me of Zachariah." Michael sniffed, crossing his arms over his barrel chest.

"Zach has nothing to do with Sev! You **_know_** that! Ugh. Just because I got hurt once, doesn't mean it'll happen _again_! Sev's sweet and innocent in a way we can never be. We've seen too much in our long lives, Mike, to hold grudges like that! **_Let it go_**!" Steel grey eyes narrowed as Harry continued his rant. "Oh, and as for that look against Remus? You can shove it up your feathery ass! They're mine to_** PROTECT**_, mine to _**LOVE**_, and mine to**_ CHERISH_**! Father said this was my family!" Chest heaving, he finished with his wings flared out, hitting the cabinets. Michael stood in shock, his large blond wings dropping and touching the ground.

"A family? Are we not enough?" The rough whisper was raspy, tears filming over the normally cold grey eyes. Harry sighed and wrapped Michael in his much larger wings.

"Yes, but you and Raph have Castiel. I spent so long... so alone... They love me." he said softly, his face buried in Michael's shoulder.

"Alone? Oh, Hariel..." Thick arms tightened around his frame, nuzzling his hair. "You were _never_ alone."

**-PoV-**

Severus warily eyed the larger Archangel as they exited the kitchen. Harry pulled him into a passionate kiss; he forgot about everything but the feel of his Archangel around him.

"Mmm, you know, that's... kind of _hot_." The voice was ignored in favor of more Harry.

**Ending A/N:** Hehe, Sev has a one track-mind, right? Dunno how it works, but it does. _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_ Your own or a continuation!


	32. The Theft of Daylight III

**A/N:** Woot! Someone's caught on to the pleading I have done! Alrighty, this chapter goes to the ever-loving BasilMacVae! Promised that I would continue this, so I am. They were so excited!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

WARNING: Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_Severus paced in front of the mirror as Potter's past clicked into place. Abused (for certain), yet he retained Lily's traits... What was wrong with him? This was Potter's spawn- But he was never a bully... Not even to Draco, though he gave as good as he got, with whom he had every right. Lily shone through at every glance back into his memories. Harry was his own man; that much was clear. Stubborn like his parents, kind to a fault, and forgiving, much like a certain flower he'd once loved._

_**You are stunned by your attunement to my love's Host? It is not so surprising. You two were drawn to each other far before you even realized it. Young Harry obviously has a standing unrequited love for you. His eyes follow your every move. Surely you've noticed?** Dark commented, sighing._

_"I do now. But how does one go about Courting a wily Slythendor and his god?"_

**TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD**

Harry paced in front of the mirrored wall in the Room of Requirement. How the hell was he supposed to avoid Severus? They were collegues who saw each other on nearly a daily basis!

_**Here's a thought... Don't avoid him.**_

"Are you nuts? That man is the most stubborn I have ever met! He'll Court me just because Dark is Courting you; I'll be left in the dust! I'm just a tool for you to use. It doesn't matter..." Harry ranted, throwing curses at the target dummies in the room as he did so.

_**No! You are not a tool. I would NEVER allow that to happen. I understand being used as a pawn. It's what got me here in the first place.**_ The quiet admission from the lean, golden-eyed deity stopped Harry short.

"Oh."

_**Yes, but in truth, it hurt when I found out.**_

"Dumbledore used my self-sacrificing tendency against me. I had to die without resisting. I had to stand there... and die in front of that soulless bastard, never knowing if my affection for Severus would ever be returned." he said lowly, his voice hoarse from remembering.

_**It's a good thing the man's dead then. I'd raise him back up and kill him a second time; and much more painfully than the first.** _Coyote snarled, showing the tips of brilliant white fangs. **_After I pounded his face in with my FIST._** That made Harry laugh.

"Good to know that I won't be manipulated. Let's go play this game of Slytherin woo and chase."

* * *

He taught classes, his energy high; his students responded well. As lunch rolled around, Draco strolled into the classroom.

"Are you avoiding Severus?"

"No. Why?"

"He's been restless."

"Huh. No, I was headed down to lunch, actually. Care to join me?" he chuckled, packing up his satchel and slinging it over his shoulder. Draco rolled his eyes and accompanied him to the Great Hall. They chatted through lunch about the different Defense strategies.

"You should be the one teaching them Defense." Draco drawled lightly, settling into his chair.

"No. I love Defense, and yeah, I get it really fast, but I don't think I could teach a bunch of kids who hero-worship me. It's bad enough as it is with the Gryffindors trying to garner favor simply because I'm a former one." Coyote snorted in the confines of his mind.

_**Admirers I can stand; fans and sycophants I cannot. I am extremely glad I did not have time to garner them...**_

_Lucky you._ Harry sourly replied.

_**Indeed.** _His god partner-in-crime shuddered at the thought.

"As you say, Harry," Drake shrugged, raising an eyebrow when he hissed lowly. "Maybe a dueling demonstration?"

"Please, didn't we get scarred enough with Lockhart's idiocy? The kids will be dueling each other in the hallways with **_my_** kind of luck..." Draco sneered at the mention of the insane, former, DADA professor.

"We are competent, Harry. Besides, it's against school rules, ever since Severus and-"

"The Marauders did it. Yeah, my Dad was an arse back then. Not going to say whether or not I approved of it; how could I if I wasn't there?"

"Hmm, you do have a point there."

"'Course I do."

**-PoV-**

Severus surveyed the Staff Room, surprised to see Pott-no, it was Harry now-and Draco bent over several pieces of parchment, arguing quietly.

"Hmm, pairing opposing Houses does tend to make for flashy displays..."

"But don't make for very instructive duels."

"They do, Harry. I bet our Housemates and yearmates learned a lot from our duel."

"Two new spells and the fact that I'm a Parseltongue doesn't _count_, Drake." Harry countered quite seriously. "I think we should structure it like DA. Get the older years to teach the younger years the spells they know best while having the younger students who have mastered other spells teach them to the older years." Severus mentally agreed that it was the better plan.

"Oh, spoil all the fun."

"We'd give demonstrations. Filius was a Dueling Champion and so is Severus. Think about it, Drake." Draco mulled it over, swirling his glass of brandy absently.

"Fine."

* * *

He watched as Harry manuevered the club into a House unity exercise. The students worked closely together, stopped snipping at each other in classes, and even formed tentative friendships.

"I never thought I'd see the day..." he murmured in soft admiration.

"The day for what?" Harry asked, sitting on his armrest like he belonged there.

"House unity. You have the extraordinary ability to ignore House association."

"They're people under that stigma of House. That's what I work with; that and pushing aside such notions for others to see them clearly. I always did find it silly to Sort according to hidden traits."

"It is tradition. You often find similar people in your House."

"I wanted to make friends outside of Gryffindor and I did." came the reply, a smile on the now bewitching face.

"You're irrepressible... and stubborn beyond the usual Gryffindor."

"Does that mean I'm perfect for making friends? Mmm, now if it worked on you-"

"It does." The blush that accompanied his words was worth it. "Beautiful."

"What? I-Umm-Mmm." Harry hummed into his mouth as he gave into the temptation of the sinful body and mind, wrapping his arms tightly about the thin waist. "You taste-like-cinnamon-and-sandalwood." Each word was punctuated with a heated kiss as Harry straddled his lap.

"Severus, have you seen-**_Oh_**." Minerva's embarrassed voice startled them out of the moment. "I'll just... come back, shall I?"  
Harry laughed, leaning against him.

"I think we just provided months worth of nightmares, Severus."

"Or fantasy material. You never know with that woman."

"Severus! Eww. No. Give me nightmares, why don't you?" Harry protested, shifting his hips. Their erections brushed and suddenly Severus felt the desire to push Harry against the wall and just claim him.

_Dark!_

_**Yes?**_ the deity lazily drawled.

_Is this your instinct or mine?_ Dark laughed, the sound rich and deeper than his own.

_**All yours, you carnal cobra. **_The smirk was what did it. He tamped down the feral impulse and rock his hips up as Harry ground down again.

"Mine." he purred as he bit and suckled Harry's delicious neck.

"Mmm, all yours."

**Ending A/N:** Ah, been a while since I left you guys with a **_cliffhanger_**! Review! Oh, and as always folks, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES**_!


	33. Flight of Fancy

**A/N:** Thank Lady Uraquentha for this next chapter! She asked for a Pegasus! Harry, and this is what came to mind. Set during the summer before HBP! Hope you all enjoy this!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**FoF FoF FoF FoF FoF FoF FoF**

A stallion, blue-black in the summer light, reared and took off, powerful legs pumping with an effortless energy to outrun the disgruntled Wizards. Severus cast a Charm, causing the beautiful creature to scream in anguish as it's wings were held in place by thick ropes.

"The Dark Lord wants it alive." he hissed from beneath his mask. The stallion breathed heavily and flung his head high. Spittle flew out and landed on the lesser Death Eaters too slow to use a simple Shield Charm. Wild green eyes met his own ebony as he knocked it out.

The Pegasus quickly regained consciousness, exploring the stall with a thoroughness a regular wild horse wouldn't. Intellegent eyes shone from the bound and muzzled creature. He reared and let out a muffled challenge scream as the Dark Lord entered the stable.

"Beautiful, Severus, is it not?" the sordid drawl of the Dark Lord had him shuddering on the inside.

"Exquiste, Milord."

"This is the one that has been killing my lower ranks. See, there, that scar? The beast is willful, but I want to tame it."

"Milord... It will take time and effort."

"No, not to me, my Potions Master. A gift for your ever-suffering job." The stallion stilled, it's haunches quivering. "It fears you already."

**-PoV-**

Harry was panicking on the inside. His Animagus form had never been revealed to anyone; not even the Master spy in Voldemort's camp. Would he be recognized for who he was? The tell-tale streak of white in his forelock was not a common trait in Pegasi, after all; his lightening bolt scar even less so. Thankfully Voldemort had pointed out the one on his upper leg, the Basilisk scar from second year quite large in this form.

"What are you, really?" he heard Snape mutter, blowing air out through his nose on instinct alone. "Who are you? No horse is that smart." Harry whickered lowly, nudging the man with his nose, bound as it was. "It is rather silly of me, but my gut is telling me you're extraordinary." He pranced about in the fresh hay and heather, willing Snape to come closer. As if drawn by a spell, a strong, slender hand slid along his face, unbuckling the nasty harness and freeing him. Pressing his nose against the surprisingly warm chest, he huffed softly, closing his eyes as those hands rubbed everywhere.

"Snape!" He startled at the harsh voice, neighing in anger.

"Shut up, idiot. The Pegasus does not need your witless, gormless face to confuse it further. He is a gift from the Dark Lord. What did you need, Crabbe?"

"A Potion."

"Which one?" the snarl was barely contained as Harry backed away from the bars at hearing the name. Crabbe Sr. was notorious for torturing animals.

"Poly-Polystuff."

"Here. Now get out of my sight." Harry snorted, then walked back up to the bars and shoving his nose back into the man's chest. That scratching had done wonders for his lather-soaked hair and he was eager for more. "What's this? Do you belong to someone?" The scratching resumed, coming away with burrs and briars and crusted lather when Snape looked. "I think you need a bath." Next thing he knew, he was being led out of his stall carefully and with only a leading halter. He shied away from any Death Eater that came near him, but nudged Snape as soon as there was no one around. Snape was quick to catch on that he was being trusted.

"Crazy Pegasus. I have no idea why you are even still here." The lead was quite loose and Harry easily could have taken off without protests. But something, somewhere very deep within him, told him not to leave the man alone this summer. The bath was duly given and he was dried off carefully, the towels drawn down his legs and in broad swirls on his coat. He whickered, pleased with being clean. Fairly trotting back, they found that the stall had been closed and the other, more open stall was now clean and ready for use.

**-Two Months Later-**

Harry grew used to having Severus (he'd finally gotten used to the man having a first name) groom him on long days; of an entirely new name (Sparta) and the Death Eaters themselves. He avoided the touches of all the others, Voldemort included. But the man (Severus had come up with a potion to make the monster look like he had previously) wouldn't give up on touching him.

* * *

"Severus?"

"Yes, Milord?"

"Have you taught Sparta to avoid any touch but yours?" Severus raised an eyebrow and shook his head, continuing to curry him. "No, Milord."

"Strange." Once more he reached out a hand, only for Harry to bare his teeth and shuffle away from the touch. He leaned into Severus, lifting his hooves up and down in an agitated manner. A pat from the familiar calloused hands calmed him. "Very strange. You may take him home."

Harry trilled loudly as he ran through the open pasture, his wings bound by soft cotton. The other horses ignored him entirely. He cantered along the white fence, spotting Severus with nothing in his hands. Nose shoved into the comfortable chest, he was right where he wanted to be.

"So affectionate... I wish I could release you." Soft steps had him pressed even further against the tall man. "Is that a no?" He huffed an affirmative, luxuriating in the feeling of those long fingers sifting through his mane. "I swear you can understand what I'm saying." A drowsy whicker was his reply this time.

**-PoV-**

The Boy-Who-Lived had disappeared... and yet his friends weren't the least bit worried. They had smiled politely, but had offered no information other than to try a Point-Me spell when he got home. Following the ridiculous advice, he was surprised when his wand pointed out to Sparta's pasture. Sparta? Surely not. His Pegasus was extremely affectionate and always knew when he needed that odd form of hug. Never in a million- His wand stubbornly pointed to the pasture; the Point-Me could not lie. Sparta's ears pricked up and the high tail swished as he made his way over to the fence. The bound wings blended in well. Making a quick decision, he released the wings. Sparta snorted, stretching the wings and then wrapped them around him.

"I know who you are now." The Pegasus nudged him and his fingers automatically sifted through the thick, unruly mane. "I mean it." He blinked in surprise when he found his fingers in unruly human hair.

"Knew it wouldn't last."

"Why on Earth did you stay, Potter?" The teen shrugged, pulling away from his caress.

"I felt something... in here. It told me not to leave you alone this summer." The teen tapped the area over his heart, a faint smile on those lips. Without the glasses, Severus could see the resemblance to Lily. "What?"

"You look more like your mother," he murmured without thought. "and less like your father without those atrocious glasses." The smile brightened the teen's face, making him even more like Lily with the dimple on the left side.

"I'm glad. Remus said I was getting to look more like Mum. He also... He also said that you and Mum were best mates."

"Caught that, did he?" his tone was back to acidic in mere seconds.

"Please! Everyone tells me about Dad, but not Mum. I think she'd want you to tell."

"Hmph. Not out here, certainly. Come inside, Potter."

"Harry."

"What?"

"My name is Harry. Not Potter." The brat insisted, tugging on all kinds of heartstrings that Severus usually kept repressed, as he pushed with that wry smile.

"You are my student-"

"Not now. Come on. I know you too well; I'm Sparta, remember?" That little fact remained, did it not? Severus thought dryly to himself.

"Fine, **_Harry_**. Then I insist you call me Severus." he quipped, vaulting over the fence with ease.

"I never did know how you did that." Potter-Merlin damn it, **_Harry_**-commented as he followed in much the same manner.

"Years of practice, insufferable brat. What do you think?" they made their way to the cottage in silence.

**-PoV-**

Harry plopped onto the floor with his cup of sweetened tea, looking at the man he considered a close friend now.

"Well?"

"Hush. I am trying to think." the reply was not as harsh as it would have been months ago.

"Lily was... beautiful. Don't get me wrong, but your snob of a father didn't deserve her. She had her faults, as do we all, but hers were mostly harmless. Lily had a temper, hair-trigger, much like your own. You get the wandering the halls and breaking the rules from your father. She paced when she worried over something."

"I do that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I need to think. It's soothing, makes a rhythm so I can think without twitching restlessly." he explained, blushing when that dark gaze turned on him.

"Lily offered a similar explanation of it, once. She was studious, got good grades, and was kind to a fault. Never expected it to be returned, of course, but she was anyway."

And then he opened up about the quiet moments in the Hogwarts Library, which every one of the Marauders avoided except for Remus; the walks around the lake, happy adventures from when they grew up across and down the street from each other... Harry was amazed at how much made sense now.

"You loved her." Color flushed the high cheekbones, dark eyes uncomfortable.

"That is a-"

"Not a lie. The truth. You didn't want me to know it. You're doing this for Mum. I'm happy that you are."

"Why? When it was I who condemned her to death?" Harry shook his head.

"Voldemort did. You might have pushed it along... But ultimately? It was his choice to target the Half-Blood. He just as easily could have chosen Neville."

"Longbottom? What does he have to do with-"

"Both of us were born at the end of July. He's only a day older. Like I said, not your fault; bet you Mum would back me up on this."

"Always to the heart of things, no? It seems to be an Evans trait."

"Guess so, Severus. Now, how are we going to explain our new friendship to everyone else?"

"Friendship? There is not- A friend? Is that how you see me?" Severus stood, panic buried beneath a mask.

"Yeah. How can I not? We've spent so much time together." The thought seemed to occur to his Professor, who sighed and sat down again.

"Training. Ordered by Dumbledore; no other excuse will do."

"Huh. And what about Sparta?"

**-PoV-**

If Severus didn't know any better, he'd say that the brat was one of his home-grown Snakes from his House.

"You'll have to transform some of the time. That is all there is to it."

"And miss classes? 'Mione would _kill_ me..."

"Training, remember? Doesn't she already do most of your homework?" he asked skeptically.

"No! I do my own. I just... dumb it down." the quiet admission from the teen shocked Severus into almost snarling his reply.

"You are saying that you deliberately **_lower _**your intellect? I insist, as your _friend_, that you put it to use. Even if it is only for my class." he stated with authority. "I mean it."

"Okay. Dumbledore's supposed to stop by, uh, the Dursleys today. Can you take me there?"

"Certainly. Inside or out? Come now."

"Inside, in the second bedroom. Can you do it silently?" Severus rolled his eyes; of all the inane...

"That would be a yes."

* * *

They quietly Apparated back. Severus was shocked at the state of Harry's room. Locks bolted the door from outside and there was a cat-flap on the bottom of the door.

"What? It's better than the summer of sec-**_Hedwig_**!" The snowy owl chugged softly as she affectionately nibbled the teen's fingers.

"Finish that sentence."

"Umm, I'd rather not. You like you're about to murder them as it is."

"Dumbldore knows of this?"

"No. Even if he did, what could he do? Aunt Petunia told me he was the one who dropped me off here." the nonchalant answer made his blood boil. This was the last straw... A rough pounding on the door had him hiding behind it.

"**_BOY!_** Some freak is here asking for you!" bellowed a male voice Severus instantly recognized; Vernon Dursley.

"Coming!" The locks were opened and Harry dragged out by his collar. Dumbledore's voice drifted up, telling Severus that he had to go before he was detected.

* * *

He visited often, keeping a good distance from the Burrow wards. Harry transformed and they sat together, taking comfort from each other's presence. He had a niggling feeling that the teen's friends encouraged this.

"Severus?"

"Yes, brat?"

"About last year... I want to apologize for that memory I saw."

"Hmph. Why are _you_ apologizing?" he drawled, carding his fingers through the unruly hair as they leaned on each other.

"I... I was invading your personal-"

"Shut up, please. So, this is an apology for not only invading my personal space, but your inattention to detail as well? If anything, it should be your father apologizing to me. As he is not here, you have no obligation to do it for him; do you understand?" he said, braiding the much longer hair absently.

"I guess. It was kind of... embarrassing to watch my Dad act like Dudley. I hate bullies."

"Your father must be rolling over in his grave. He must find it irritating that you and I are on cordial terms." he teased, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Harry giggled softly as he curled into Severus's side. "'Cordial terms?' You sound so stuffy. We're friends and that's that. No need to overcomplicate it, yeah?"

"No, not really."

**-PoV-**

Harry breathed in the Hogwarts air, a smile on his face. Severus was arranging more 'lessons' so that they could talk. He remembered over the last few weeks that they'd gotten really close...

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Harry, time to go!"_

_"Coming, Mrs. Weasley!" he called back, rolling his eyes when Ron said it at exactly the same time, only with Mum. "Really, Ron?"_

_"Come off it. You want to say Mum too. She's been waiting for you to, you know."_

_"I... Umm..."_

_"'Salright. Just give it some time, yeah?" with a clap on his back, they set off to Diagon Alley._

_Harry knew that Severus was following, which made him feel a lot safer, so he relaxed. When they got back to the Burrow, he ran out of the back door and called out where he was going. Transforming, he put on a burst of speed that made him let loose a trill just for the hell of it. Severus just shook his head, patting the ground next to him. Harry flopped down ungracefully, human again in the blink of an eye. The petting continued for some time, then Harry heard Ron and Hermione walking up. He didn't even lift his head. Ron laughed and Hermione giggled._

_"Harry, you look like a puppy." she chided softly, a smile on her face._

_"Mmph. Don't feel like moving."_

_"Boneless, mate, you look boneless." Harry grimaced at the reminder of Lockhart. "Not like second year, but a good kind."_

_"Hmm. Sev, a little to the-Ah... It feels good. You have no idea."_

_"I don't think he'd do the same with us, Harry." 'Mione laughed, adopting a similar pose with Ron. "But I agree with you; it does feel good."_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

**-PoV-**

He stood in front of Dumbledore, his face an impassive mask.

"_Lessons?_ Severus, where in Merlin's name did you get that idea?"

"He has not Occluded his mind! Therefore, he is a liability more than an asset. Surely you realize this?" he hissed scathingly, using his rough tongue. "If the Dark Lord can see into his mind, he can catch wind of Order moves."

"Ah. But we'll see if Mr. Potter even wishes to continue lessons with you. Meet me here after dinner."

* * *

He watched Harry like a hawk all throughout dinner. Trelawney gave him a shrewd look, then her eyes rolled back in her head as her voice changed to a horrifying, familiar gravelly tone.

_**The winged one allies with the cobra as Beltane fades,**_

_**the Power he knows not manifests at the high moon**_

_**All those are not what they seem**_

_**Double-crossed then double-crossed again**_

_**The Battle begins as Yule ends...**_

The entire Hall had fallen silent, Harry's eyes going wide. They were in for it now...

**Ending A/N:** Umm, sorry of it didn't turn out quite right! Blegh. I love/hate this one. Again, as always, **_ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!_** Your own or a continuation!


	34. Stay Gold

**A/N:** Thank Lady Uraquentha for this latest chapter! She suggested this. I figured I'd slip a Kitsune Harry into the mix, since I haven't done that one yet! I'm also rather fond of the name Castiel... As if you hadn't noticed by now. Non-compliant with DH; well, the deaths and the Epilogue, but it's pretty much the same 'verse. Review or PM your request (as usual) and enjoy this one!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi (boyXboy) is an important part of these. If you don't like, DON'T READ. Please desist in flaming. This starts with smut, so if you don't like it, SKIP IT; it is quite clearly marked. There is also M-Preg (male pregnancy). I apologize for those of you who understand and enjoy this, but I get idiots who try and flame me every now and again.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG**

**-Sunset Cottage-**

A tentative knock on the front door, mere minutes after he'd convinced his youngest to take a nap, made him growl lowly. Castiel, his oldest, perked up black fox ears and wagged his tails. Golden eyes locked with his own green, asking with what Harry termed 'cute kit' face.

"Da, can I answer the door?"

"Sure. Glamour first."

"Yes Da." Cas glamoured his tails and ears, then opened the door to Hermione, holding onto Rose's hand. Her honey-brown eyes widened in shock as she looked from his son to him. "Hello. Would you like to come inside?"

"Of course..." 'Mione murmured faintly, stepping inside the warm cottage. "Harry, can we talk? Rose, sweetie, this is-"

"Castiel. Play nice, Cas."

"Dad, I know." And Castiel is serious, his golden eyes somber. Harry sighs and motions for Hermione to join him in his study.

"Well?" he asks, pouring tea for them both.

"You have... children. With who?" her response was careful, her question not as belligerent as he'd imagined.

"Severus. It's so complicated... I didn't want you to know." The expression of understanding makes him sniffle lightly. Then he's crying and she's soothing him. "It started with my Inheritance, you know."

"Did it? I didn't think you'd had one, except for that ENERGY that just rolled off of you."

"Umm, I'm a Kitsune." He drops his glamour, reveling in the soft scratches behind his ears.

"How many tails?" she asked, completely nonpulssed by his confession. How could she be? He drops the other and she sighs.

"Nine. I should've known."

"It was the Hallows. I had five to start with." he murmured, stretching out along the couch and enjoying the petting.

"So... Severus. You mean Professor Snape?"

"Mmmhmm, the one and only. It was an accident, really. I wasn't feeling so hot in the months after my transition and I'd read somewhere that I needed someone to balance me... He came right when my glamours failed. Surprise of all surprises? He pulled off his robes and hid me until we reached his quarters. Then came the... kisses. Merlin, it was all I could do not to give in. I felt like I was HOME." Hermione giggled.

"Sounds like when I'm with Ron. So? Is Castiel your only kit?"

"No. J.T. and Altäir are asleep. I've got another one on the way."

"J.T.?"

"Mmm, James Tobias. We named him after both our Dads. We actually weren't expecting Altäir. Still, I think I was the most surprised when Severus came up with the name when we found out we had twins..."

"Harry, not spilling any other details, I assume? Mrs. Weasley." Severus snarked dryly from the doorway. "What's this about yet another kit, my little fox?" She helped him stand up then sauntered past his husband as though she'd been doing it forever.

"Hermione." she called out as she left the room. "Mrs. Weasley reminds me too much of Molly." Harry clasped their hands and placed the strong hand against his abdomen.

"I'm not showing yet, but I've had morning sickness for the past three weeks, Sev." Dark eyes softened and took on a loving look.

"So soon after the twins?"

"I wanted a big family with you... Are you not-Hmm." Severus gave him a long, slow kiss, making him a little light-headed.

"Yes, Harry. I love this one as I have all others. I am merely worried for your health." The slender fingers brushed across his cheek in a loving gesture.

**-PoV-**

Severus smiled as Harry animatedly told the story of the time he'd been caught without his invisibility cloak in the Tower.  
"And this was _**right after**_we'd gotten Norbert away from Hogwarts! It turned out that Norbert was actually a Norberta..." Castiel giggled, while the twins squealed with delight. Rose, Hermione's daughter, giggled after Castiel had. Hermione rolled her eyes but indulged his little fox with a smile. Harry laughed at that, claiming it was bed for the kits. They protested until Harry promised to tell about the time he broke into Gringotts.

"Really? Guys, come on!" Castiel took the lead, seeing as he'd be at Hogwarts in a short while.

"O'tay!" the twins chorused, bright smiles on the nearly identical faces. J.T. had darker green eyes than Altäir, and had at least a few centimeters on his brother. Only he and Harry could tell the difference. Rose yawned, then leaned against her mother.

"I think it's time for us to be going. Harry and Severus, lovely seeing you again. You want to set up a play date with Hugo and the twins? They're about the same age."

"That's great. Umm, next week Thursday? Oh, and tell Ron. He'll work through it in time for the date." Hermione (as she insisted he call her) smiled, the shook her head ruefully.

"Ron knew something was up when you didn't want to marry Ginny. This shouldn't shock him too much."

* * *

But they had yet another visitor to deal with in the weeks to come; Remus Lupin. Severus answered the door and had been literally sucker-punched in the gut by an enraged werewolf.  
_  
"How **could** you!"_the man roared, murder in the golden gaze.

"Remus! Shite, come in." The werewolf swept into their tiny home, only to be confronted by his sleeping kits. "Now, sit down and shut up. We'll adjourn to my study in a moment. Let me see to Severus and then we'll talk." Soft prodding made him hiss, but Harry performed several Healing spells at once, ensuring he healed quickly and without their kits noticing. They were all puppy-piled on the living room floor, Castiel curled about the twins and being used as a pillow. Remus gasped, then sorrow welled up in the familiar eyes.

"I'm sorry, Severus." A sneer curled his lip but he waved off the unwanted apology. "I probably should leave."

"No, it's high-time my kits got to know Uncle Moony. And you need to know about us." Harry stated firmly, planting his hands on his hips.

By the time the werewolf knew, he and the kits were settled in to dinner.

"Are you Uncle Moony?" Castiel asked, eyes hopeful. Severus would curse the mangy werewolf if he messed this up. A smile was seen, then he opened his arms. The kits piled in, making pleased noises.

"Yes. I have my own pup about your age, Castiel. His name's Teddy."

"Oh, good. I'll know some people before I go to Hogwarts." The relieved smile on Harry's face was worth every bit of pain from Lupin's punch.

**-PoV-**

Harry hustled his kits onto the Platform, hugging his eldest tightly.

"Now, here's the Map and Cloak. No sneaking around unless you have to and prank in good nature only." he said, handing over the package.

"Use them responsibly, Castiel. Don't be a nuissance like your Dad was." Severus put in, a small smile on his face as Cas rolled his eyes.

"Severus?" At Malfoy's voice, his husband tensed and drew his wand. "I thought-Oh." Castiel looked back and forth between the two men before shrugging and hugging his siblings.

"I'll see you on Yule, Dad and Father."

"Bye!" the twins said sadly, ears drooping beneath the glamours.

"Behave, brats."

"Never!" They shared a laugh before Castiel boarded the train and was off on his Hogwarts adventure. Harry turned and lifted a child onto each hip, his wand holstered on his forearm.

"Malfoy." He said neutrally.

"Potter."

"It's Prince, actually. Sev's amazing." he replied, nuzzling the twins and leaning into the seemingly casual arm around his waist.

"Oh. Severus, you never mentioned..."

"Of course not, Draco. Perhaps you'd like to visit our home?" the smooth tone told Harry he should get going with his husband before Malfoy said something stupid.

"Sev? We have that appointment?" Severus pulled him closer and smiled into his hair.

"Thank you, little fox." he heard before his husband pulled away. "Yes, that one." Malfoy looked astonished. "Floo over at your earliest convience; the address is Sunset Cottage." Severus finished quietly, guiding them to the St. Mungo's Floo.

* * *

The appointment went off without a hitch, his cubs vaccinated and his pregnancy confirmed. Harry was in a much better mood than he had been this morning. He missed Castiel with a dull ache. He was surprised to see a letter from Castiel so soon, but opened it when they got home.

_Dear Da, Papa, J.T. and Alty,_

_Wow! You weren't kidding when you said the castle was big... Umm, sorry for wandering off topic. I got Sorted into Ravenclaw. Teddy and Rose are here with me. I met this absolute snob on the train. Said his name was Scorpious Malfoy. He insulted Teddy and Rose before he left with a pair of goons. Glad he got Sorted into Slytherin; can't stand the prick._

_It's amazing here. I'll write three times a week, like I promised. Teddy and Rose think it's a great idea and are writing to their parents too. It threw them off for a bit that you're famous, Da, but they took it in stride._

_Love,_

_Cas_

They smiled at that. It looked like their eldest was settling in.

**Ending A/N**: Okay, so I have a few new ones in the works, but I was wondering if you guys want any continuations beyond the ones I've already done. I plan on doing more of Marchin' On, Muirgheal, Sound of the Sea, Of Innocence and Black Feathers, and The Theft of Daylight. I'm trying to get back into the mood for Something Wicked this Way Comes, but it's slow in coming. As always, **_ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!_**


	35. Bei Mir Bist du Schoen

**A/N:** A slight AU. Snarry in the Roaring 20s, with Magic! Whoo! Do me a favor and listen to the song with the same name by the Andrews sisters. It'll make more sense that way. Oh, and it's set in America, since I'm not versed in British History during the 20's; I hope you don't mind.  
**  
DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*  
**  
WARNING:** Yaoi (boyXboy) is an important part of these. If you don't like, DON'T READ. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**BMBdS BMBdS BMBdS BMBdS BMBdS**

Severus lit his cigarette and leaned on the corner of the building, pulling his black fedora lower over his eyes. He did not wish to be bothered tonight.

"Cobra."

"What do you want, Wormtail? Didn't the Dark Lord tell you not to speak to me ever again?" he hissed lowly, his wand flicking into his hand, glamoured as a pistol if a Muggle ever saw it. "Crucio!"

"No-" the protest was quickly silenced with a spell and he watched with distain as the rat Animagus writhed like the pathetic being he was.

"What was that? More?" he taunted as he released the torture curse first. The lowly Death Eater shook his head no rapidly. "Then what was the real reason you bothered me?" Another flick of his wand lifted the second spell.

"Her... Her child lives. Our Lord is no more." Long seconds ticked past as Severus stood there in stony silence.

"You will be of use to our Lord when he returns, rat. Make yourself scarce!"

**-Eighteen Years Later-**

**-PoV-**

Harry shivered as the sensation returned. The one where he felt sinful and debauched, even though he was quite clearly a virgin. He knew, logically, that it was impossible; but he did things. Weird things, but especially when he was angry or frightened. Snakes spoke to him and the gangs avoided him for all that and more. He ran a small bakery, getting alcohol from the speak-easies in return for the laced pastries. Harry also knew that gangs frequented his business, so he kept his weird talents on hand, including a very poisonous black cobra he'd been offered by a black-market trader. Speaking to it (in public, at least) caused mass panic from the gangsters. Though lately? His place had been filled with people who had his talents, only they used thin wooden sticks; wands, they called them. He could see right through whatever it was that kept them disguised as traditional gang weapons.

**-PoV-**

Severus tapped his wand impatiently against his thigh, making the bakery customers flee.

"That's not good for my business, you know." the British drawl was soft, but pronounced.

"Does it look like I care?"

"I know what you can do. I've seen a lot of you in here, lately. I can see through whatever it is you have on your... wand." the words, while hesitant, were coupled with a firm tone. "What the hell is going on?"

"I take it if you can see through glamours, then you must be pretty powerful. What is your wand?"

"I don't have one. I was born this way." An untrained, extremely powerful, wizard? Oh, the Dark Lord would kill for this man...

"Light or Dark?" Severus snarled abruptly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Green eyes looked at him in confusion and suddenly it clicked. This was Lily's child! "Honestly."

"We can't speak here."

"Yeah, we can. Give me a moment." What followed shocked him almost into falling out of his seat. Smooth, silibant hissing was spilled in a constant stream. "Alright. It's as safe as it's going to get."

"Only one wizard... knows that language."

"Then tell me what he's like."

**-PoV-**

Harry sat in shock, the axis of his world heaving sharply as it had when he'd lost his parents and his family all in one. The Dursleys had never been... kind... to be polite. He'd endured because, or in spite of, his unusual talents. To find out that he'd missed out on an education, a chance at friends... He was in a mood of murderous anger. The dark man (who said to call him Severus) had revealed all of it, everything laid bare for him to see. A bloody prophecy he'd never asked for, people he didn't even _**know **_he was supposed to protect, and worse yet? Kill a man nearly three decades older and with a lot more expirience!

"Who was the idiot who brought this to the Dark Lord the prophecy?" he finally asked, knowing he'd not like the answer.

"It was me." the toneless voice was nothing like the rich velvet he'd grown used to over the past four hours.

"You? I don't believe it."

"It's true." Again with the voice, cold and unfeeling.

"Alright. Let's start with the man who betrayed my parents. Where is he?"

"He searches for _you_as we speak."

"Yet you're a double-spy."

"Indeed." There, back to the velvet Harry appreciated so much.

"Okay, answer me this then; what is it I do with the snakes?"

"It is a rare ability, to speak with snakes... They call it Parseltongue and the ones who speak it Parselmouths. Are those all of your questions?" Harry shrugged.

"Look, an entire _**world**_, that before _**today**_, I knew _nothing _about asks that I defeat a wizard who could probably kill me. Who am I to turn my back?"

"Oh, just ignore the war and get on with this life you have. It's quite simple, actually." the sour tone only increased the velvet.

"But that would make me even crueler than the Dark Lord who has you all fearing his name. I know something of this war, so I _**have **_to do something. But..." A brilliant idea clicked in his mind.

"But what?"

"I insist on you keeping me company after I've done my part." Black eyes widened, then narrowed in what Harry assumed would be deadly if anyone else had faced it.

"I live alone, I work with part-time employees, and I sleep alone. I want company, Severus. Peace with you is all I ask; nothing more."

"I can come and go as I wish? Do as I please?"

"Yes. I know what it's like to live with people you don't particularly like." he demurred, reading the older man like a book. "You can even come after those... meetings of yours. I offered my home to give you one. It's not much, but it's **_there_**." The Death Eater cum spy sat for a while, the candle burning lower as he thought.

"Does it extend to tonight as well?"

"Of course. I have dinner in the ice-box."

**-Six Months Later-**

**-PoV-**

Severus stared at the bloody remains of the monster who'd murdered his best friend and her husband. Harry had been unrelentingly vicious when he found out that the Dark Lord had been the one to take away his happiness. A bloody hand landed on his shoulder, making him flinch away from touch.

"Hey. Uh, sorry about that... You don't like being touched, right?" Ebony brows furrowed as Harry removed his warm hand. He put it right back, then leaned into the strong presence, sensing that something far greater than himself was going on in this moment. "I would _never_ treat you like... he did."

"I know." Severus murmured against Harry's shoulder, feeling wanted in this embrace. "You're too sentimental for that." A soft chuckle had the arms tightening the embrace shortly before the other hand stroked through his hair. Perhaps there was a way to make all of this work out...

**Ending A/N:** So? What'd you think?


	36. Blind Snakes and Masonry

**A/N:** Woot! Someone's caught on to the pleading I have done! Alrighty, this chapter goes to the ever-loving BasilMacVae! She asked for an aggressive bottom Harry and Medusa. I am NOT copying Reizbar Ookami, so no saying I am. I hold a healthy level of respect for her and would never disregard her previous claims.  
**  
DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*  
**  
WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. Sex in this one!

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**BSaM BSaM BSaM BSaM BSaM BSaM**

"You bastards! You'll never get away with this!" he snarled, blindfolded, bound hand and foot.

"Oh, but we will." came the oily response of the Umbitch, almost crooning as the boat yawed and pitched violently. "The Ministry agreed as one that you are a threat to our well-being." Harry bared his teeth and dropped into Parseltongue, cursing her.

_"Sstrife and ruin, damnation and death, I assk that you sseek out thiss witch. As I will it, sso mote it be; as I will it, sso mote it be!"_A sharp slap stopped his external cursing. He kept up the chant mentally, slowly working it around to the Minister (still Fudge, surprisingly). He deliberately excluded known Death Eaters as well as those he knew and loved. Sand filled his mouth as he was tossed onto the cold beach.

"Oh, and taking off that blindfold? You'll die a slow and painful death." she left as a parting shot, cackling madly.

"Bugger."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

He heard footsteps then a long intake of breath. Still trussed like a game-bird, he bit his lip, closing his eyes against the inevitable.

"Again? Will they not learn that I'm a sculptor and leave well enough alone?" the silky voice hissed softly, slender fingers picking apart the knots with ease. "Your name?"

"Uh, Harry."

"Hmph. Do try to be civil. Last name as well." the voice prompted, hands tugging on the blindfold.

"Well, it's Harry James Potter, at your service then. Uh, they warned me that taking this off would get me killed."

"Folly. Do you speak Parseltongue?"

"Why?" Harry asked, still keeping the blindfold on.

"I heard Parsel Cursing a few moments ago and it is my native tongue."

"Yeah, that was me. Say, what's your-" He blacked out before he could finish his sentence.

**-PoV-**

He stared mutely at the man he'd used the Python Grip on. A Speaker? He was beyond pleased with the fools at the Ministry now. The stone powers that resided within him whispered to him the man was not meant to be a statue. Perhaps a companion? It would be rather invigorating to speak with someone who was not a statue or a hippocampus for once. The high cheekbones and delicate strands suggested Pureblood, but the tanned hands and broad shoulders indicated Muggleborn; they'd left him a Half-Blood? Severus wondered what color those blindfolded eyes were. Would they be grey, like the statues that littered the island? Or perhaps a bright blue, water at it's finest. A rich brown, maybe, to mimic the earth. What he saw made him crack a very rare smile. A bright green, reminiscent of long-ago forests in sunlight. He knew he was quite old even older than very few of the statues his predecessor had made. Medusa hadn't been a very good Gorgon and she'd managed to trick mortals into sex. Athena had been unable to reverse the curse for the children of the Gorgon, but she'd made a concession for Speakers when they began to appear amongst mortal men.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The man (Harry, his thoughts reminded him) awoke with a groan. The blindfold he'd taken and stowed away along with all of the other blindfolds of those not meant to be statues.

"Where-I remember a voice."

"Indeed, Mr. Potter." Green eyes locked with tired obsidian, then Harry made an unmanly squeak as he turned away. "I told you you're immune. No need to look away." Now they returned, looking him over with an avid curiosity he hadn't seen in centuries.

"Umm, you're... kinda pretty." Severus sneered at the word, then stood, his black toga swirling along with his cloak as he lead the way to his kitchen. "How long has it been since you had a visitor that could look at you? By the way, never did catch your name."  
"Severus Prince. I much prefer Severus and it has been three centuries since such a visitor has passed." he replied carefully, piling a platter with olives, cheese, delicate sea food and a yeasty Mediterranean bread he made himself. "You are welcome to anything on the island until you can build a boat or some such."

"What if I had nowhere to go?" the straight-forward question shocked him. Surely this man, powerful and stunning, had somewhere he called home? A wife and a few children, even. "I can see the look on your face."

"Not a single place? What has become of the mortal world?"

"Both my parents were murdered; I killed the Wizard responsible by refracting the spell back at him. As you can see, the Ministry thinks that I'm dangerous because of it."

"Refracting a spell? Fools and opinionated idiots run the place."

"It was Avada Ke-Mmm." Severus frowned as he stuffed a shrimp into Harry's mouth. He retrieved the pitcher of cool spring water and set it on the table along with a cup.

"That curse has power, Dark power. Do not utter it here. Names have significance and potential power. Yours, for instance, means ruler, son of James, and potter."

"And yours?"

"Severe prince. Eat. You may stay here for as long as you need." A happy grin, then Harry tucked into his meal with enthusiasm. He ate at a more leisurely pace, nibbling at mostly cheese and sea food.

"Sev?"

"It's Severus."

"It's a nickname," Harry countered, then continued, "I was wondering about this place in... Wizarding Prison." He hissed in dissatisfaction, knowing the place by repute."Yeah."

"The beasts that guard it are gifts from Hades. Why would they put you there?"

"To make me break. They miscalculated the amount of times I died." Died? "It's twice, if you were wondering. Once when I was a kid and once as an adult. The, uh-"

"I'll motion when it is not good to speak of it here. The Dementors are fine."

"They protected me from the guards. It was a hell of a time getting them to let in owls from my best friends..."

"Cooperating so much leads me to believe you are in possession of the Hallows. Master of Death Himself."

"Yeah. Apparently it's a title you can't get rid of, no matter who takes them." Which meant the Ministry had tried; really now, that was a bit much. "You should have seen the looks on their faces when I had all three, even though they'd locked them into an Unspeakable's vault." Vapid, no doubt, with jaws uncouthly dropped.

"I should think you _need_to go back and fix that idiocy."

"My friends are working on it."

"Any powerful political 'friends' on your owling list?"

"More than enough, and proxies for my seats in the Wizengamnot. I'm pretty sure they have it under control." A break was what this man needed and Severus would do everything in his power to provide it.

**-PoV-**

Harry floated in the warm pool, hair much longer now. It had only been a few months but Severus had been kind. Anything he wanted, he only had to ask. The Gorgon had been quite serious about that. Yet Harry could tell that Severus was lonely, moreso than he let on. They chatted casually about their pasts, avoiding the painful parts like the plague. It was an interesting life his companion had lead... Hunts with the gods themselves, the emerging of his stone powers, horror when he'd turned the village bullies into a marble statue... Harry was honored to learn the man's past because, to Harry, he was a man; one who tended to turn those he didn't like into frozen remnants of their former selves. He plotted about how to bring happiness to the broody man.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

His clothes, all but gone by this time, were burnt and he now had on a light green tunic with black leggings underneath. Black boots (his own from when he'd landed) completed the look. Severus had blushed the first time he'd shown up in it; which was fitting, since he'd been the one to put them on Harry's bed. The black cloak thrown at him fitted him rather well and now he wore it along with his new clothes.

"Will you quit prancing about and help me in the kitchen?" came a sharp reminder from the very man he thought too much about.

"Sorry, Sev. I was woolgathering."

"Hmm. Well, don't blame me when the gods come to visit and find you daydreaming." Harry nearly choked as he stopped chopping the leek.

"They **_VISIT_**."

"Yes. Does this bother you?"

"No, not at all." _Yes, dammit! I want you to myself..._ he protested mentally. "So, who's first?" Oh, how he would come to regret that question.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hades was a tall, thin, dark-haired man that he could never compare to. The Hel-Hounds slobbered on him the minute he saw them.

"Ah, I see you have a guest, Severus."

"Harry, this is Hades. Hades, Harry." As soon as his Gorgon left the room, Hades rounded on him.

"Master of Death."

Harry snorted, seeing right through the façade, "Please don't tell me you're all like this."

"Like what?"

"Lusting after Severus."

Hades grinned, revealing shark teeth. "Figured it out, did you? He's oblivious, stunning, and he looks at you like we look at him. Lucky sonofagun." Harry gave his own grin, this one feral.

"Guess I am."

"Harry, Hades, dinner's up." Severus poked his head out and frowned, looking between them and sensing the charged air. "Do quit measuring powers." Harry laughed, following the Gorgon into the kitchen and sitting at his usual place. Hades took a seat close to Severus, who scooted closer to him to escape the darker aura of the god. Harry relaxed, eating as though they didn't have a guest and getting Severus to open up about what he'd been doing all day. His rival sighed, then conceded defeat, entering the conversation with little fanfare; Harry'd won that round.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The next to visit was none other than Ares. The War god was comfortable around Severus, but never did anything construed as advancing. As a matter of fact, he grilled Harry on tactics and wand movements, drawing Severus in by sheer force of will. Ares stared moodily at HIM all through dinner before dragging him to the balcony.

"You're... different from his other guests. I can't quite place my finger on it, but your power's close to ours. What are you?"

"Master of Death; I hold the Hallows." he stated bluntly, the ocean breeze toying with his cloak in an almost teasing manner.

"Huh. Bet Hades tried to intimidate you."

"He _tried_, that being the key word. Severus is _**MINE**_."

"You're a dom?" Harry spluttered, half-choking on his water.

"Erk! No! I'm a sub."

"But-"

"Subs get possessive too, you know, Ares. It's not always the doms." The god turned a shade of pink not seen by mortal eyes.

"Don't tell me anything else!"

**-PoV-**

Severus purred from his spot, hidden from both mortal and immortal senses.

"Shame, Ares. I thought you encouraged bed-"

"No! Severus is a good friend, almost like the brother I never had. I don't want to know."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Just... don't mention it. You hurt him, I'll hurt you; we clear?" Harry laughed outright, doubling over as he ran out of breath.

"Haha-Oh Merlin!-haha..." he sniffed to collect himself, his expression solemn now. "I could **_NEVER_** hurt him. He's all I think about anymore. Stubborn, generous, stunning as Hel; Severus is all that and more."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Harry stayed close for a few days after that conversation with Ares, lavishing him with attention.

"What exactly did you and he speak about?"

"Hmm?" Harry was brushing his hair, parting it for a braid.

"Ares."

"Oh, uh, you." he murmured as he continued braiding.

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm." Was Harry always going to be so honest?

"What else?"

"Sex." Severus swallowed, then asked the question he'd been curious if Harry would answer it.

"What kind?"

"Dominant and submissive."

"Oh." he managed to pull it off as uninterested; but just barely. Harry finished the braid and secured it with a strip of leather.

"I'm a sub... If you wanted to know." with that, Harry sauntered off, his hips swaying enticingly. Severus growled lowly and pinned Harry to a marble column. "Mmm, this is... interesting."

"Interesting? Perhaps this will change your mind." he purred, capturing the coral lips that demanded to be ravished. Pulling away for breath, he noticed that Harry's eyes were glazed over with pleasure.

"Bloody fantastic." A pink tongue slipped out and licked the swollen lips, tasting him. "You taste better than I thought you would. Can I have another?" He coaxed the soft lips apart, sliding his tongue along and tasting every inch. Harry's tongue slide tentatively against his own as arms wrapped around his neck. He swallowed the soft whimpers and moans Harry made as his hands glided over certain spots, mapping out what drove his Wizard mad with desire. They pulled away again, this time panting for breath. "Severus, please..."

**_-Pleasse what, my Ssael'sska?-_**he slipped into Parseltongue, hissing out his want.

_"Sseveruss! Hot... I want you."_ Oh, Harry was lovely, responding better than he'd expected.

**-SEX SCENE-**

Severus pulled out and gasped as his power roiled, making him vomit. "Severus?"

_**-Sstay back.-**_

"What- Was it something I did?" worry in the tone made him reassure his Wizard.

_**-No. Ssomeone evil hass landed; they sseek to claim you as theirs.-**_

"Avery." He snarled; Harry was _his_ and that presence would _**die**_. The toga and cloak settled onto him as he drew up the hood.

"Stay here. I will not stand for him frightening you." He strode out, lengthening his stride, calling upon the power clamoring to be let loose. A wicked scythe materialized in his hand, boots tapping out a hard rhythm as the sand hardened under the wake of his power. The Wizard was cloaked in black as well, but a much lighter shade and with a white mask. "Speak, Wizard, for you find yourself in a place most dangerous." he hissed out, grounding the end of his scythe against the ground.

"I am Evan Avery. I seek the one called Harry Potter; he was moored here by the Ministry."

"Indeed. It is no business of yours."

"It is; I have rights to him!" Severus let a soft laugh echo around them.

"By what right, mortal? This island belongs to me and mine. Anything left upon its sands is claimed by the very gods themselves." Cold assurance laced his answer this time.

"This parchments states we're marri-"

**_-Sscroll here.-_** he commanded, the parchment slapping into his gloved hand instantly. The heavy scrawl did not indicate any sort of claim; in fact, it was a forged document saying that the man was married to his Ssael'sska. **_-Liess.-_**The fires of truth burned the scroll to bits of ash.

"It stated nothing of the kind, mortal. It is folly to do so here. Forgeries are recognized and _**burnt**_. So shall the liar join his fake." He lowered the hood and allowed the flow of his gift, freezing the man into a statue of a frightened, fumbling Wizard. Raising the great scythe, he sliced effortlessly through the limestone, causing the statue to shatter into tiny pieces. A gasp behind him told him that Harry had seen it all. "I... This is what I am. For all I seem mortal, I am not." The immortal blade vanished into black smoke, along with the boots and the hooded cloak. "Go. I cannot bear it." he said lowly, turning away in shame. When he felt warmth blooming along his front, he saw Harry had burrowed against him, arms wrapped tightly about his waist, only clad in the leggings.

"No. I feel safe here."

"You are sure this is what you want?"

"Never more in my life, Sev."

"Then let us go home, Ssael'sska."

"What does that mean, by the way?" Harry asked as Severus scooped him up in a gentle embrace.

"Precious jewel."

**Ending A/N:** That one almost didn't make it. I was pleased with the last scene though. Anyone want to draw fanart for me? I would love to see it, but my skills aren't that good. As always, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_


	37. Muirgheal II

**A/N:** Alrighy then, this one's for Kikyou313! I loved the first part so much that I'm doing a second one. This details the stuff you all asked about from the first one! Enjoy and ta-ta! Oh, and _**VERY AU**_. Like I'm not even kidding.  
**  
DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*  
**  
WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.  
_**P.P.S. READ ME FIRST! LOTS OF TIMESKIPS! Oh, and merpeople don't age much, so Sev kinda looks the same as he did before he met Harry.**_

**-Previously On...-**

_He reeled at the implications. Severus had taught him how to use his awesome new fins, and now he was swimming enthusiastic circles around the merman._

_"So, long story short, a curse that makes you human on land with fresh water and a merman in salt? Really, what was this witch thinking when she cast it?"_

_"To punish me, merman. She knew I despised your kind the most... But I could never hate my own son. I'm glad he has you around to teach him." That was the closest thing his Dad had ever said to an apology._

_"That's 'I'm sorry' in Dad speech. Don't worry about it. I think it's cool."_

_"Says the one who's cursed. King Potter, I do believe you have a handful." Severus drawled dryly, exchanging a look with his Dad._

_"Like you wouldn't believe."_

**-Muirgheal-**

Harry ran to his favorite spot and gleefully frisked in the water. A noise had him looking up. Green eyes met brown and he ducked under the water, but not before he heard, "Wait! I won't hurt you! I swear!" He cautiously peeked above the water to see a peasant girl with bushy brown curls kneeling on the beach. "Look, I come down here to think. I didn't know there were mermaids around here..."

"Mermen, and yes there are. I was waiting for-Sev!"

"Harry. And who is this?" the fond tone was one Harry had grown used to.

"Hermione." she replied, dipping her fingers into the water and generally dithering about. "Are you two... together?" Harry looked at Severus at the same time the Prince looked at him. Their hands were clasped under the water and Harry blushed before replying simply, "Yeah."

"Oh. Legend has it that the Queen was friends with a merman. Would one of you know him?" They looked at each other and laughed this time, Harry bursting into giggles. "What? What is so funny?"

"Sev's the merman. I'm cursed as one in salt-water and the Queen was my Mum."

"You're Prince Hadrian?"

"...Unfortunately, yes." Now the girl was going to ask him for a favor in exchange for being quiet.

"I think it's rather romantic." What? He'd expected blackmail at best. "Honestly, I'm not the gossiping type and I don't have any-" she cut herself off, flushing a bright pink.

"Friends. I know how you feel." Harry said softly, finishing her sentence for her.

"But, you're royalty. How could you not have any?"

"Blackmail, treachery, favors... No friends, only acquaintances and toadies. Sev was my first friend."

"First? You mean... I'm one?"

"Sure." he replied, shrugging as he lazily swam circles around Severus.

"Oh, thank you."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_And so Hermione became a part of their grand adventures to far-off places..._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Almost there! You alright, 'Mione?" Harry chirruped, still swimming strongly alongside of Sev.

"Other than being sopping wet? Perfectly alright." she sniffed, then giggled. "Where are we going now?"

"Mmm, Pirate Cove."

"Pirates? Harry!"

"What? We're on good terms with 'em. No need to worry; I promise."

**-PoV-**

Severus stayed in the water, a few strokes of his tail fins pushing him out enough so that he could keep an eye on Harry and Hermione. His fondness for Harry had grown to the point where he was tempted to introduce him as his Chosen at the next Starfish Gala... Just to irritate his Father. Harry would probably laugh along with him. A sharp scream from Hermione had Severus alert and aware, the sea roiling as he narrowed his vision to the girl. She was fighting a brute nearly two times her size, the man obviously drunk. A wave of ice-cold water made it easy for Hermione to jump off the pier and into the water. Harry was already stripping out of his clothes and hit the water head on.

"'Mione! Did he hurt you?" Harry asked, worry etched all over his face.

"No... He was too drunk to notice much beyond the fact that I was a girl. That wave sobered him right up." she said easily, treading water and smiling softly at Harry's concern. "Thanks for worrying though. Not many do." Another blush, this one a sunset rose. Severus was getting rather hot due to those delicious blushes. No other merperson could pull off a blush like Harry.

"Home, then."

**-2054th Annual Starfish Gala; Atlantis-**

Bright green tail fins flicked in front of him, Harry giggling bubbles as they caught his attention.

"Come on!"

"As you insist, you little minnow." Harry squeaked, rushing right back over to him to hide when a few mermaids swam right up and brushed him with their fins. "Harry..."

"They're-They're _flirting_with me!" Severus chuckled lightly at his tone, then realized why Harry was sticking to him. The man (as much of a merperson he was now) didn't know anyone else nearly as well as he did him. He also understood, from the feral growl in his chest, that he felt a great deal more for Harry than he'd known about. "What do I do?"

"Take my hand and stick close." They laced fingers and the mermaids looked devastated. Yes, _**his**_ Harry, not their's. Father's expression was anything but laughable, however. The stormy grey was infuriated beyond speech, thin mouth pressed in a hard line. Harry kept close, their fins brushing more than once. Severus stopped a good thirty meters from the throne and stroked a wayward strand of hair away from Harry's forehead, baring the lightening bolt for all to see. Green eyes looked at him then, full of love, devotion and _trust_. That allowed him to go forward, sweeping an elegant bow and feeling Harry do the same. "Father."

"Son. Who have you brought before me?"

"Hadrian, son of the Kingdom of the Evening Star." Harry's expression was carefully optimistic, but not enough to be mistaken as confidence. "Cursed by Witch Coven Rosemary to become a merman in salt water."

"Come closer, Prince Hadrian." Harry looked at Severus, eyes questioning. He nodded and Harry swam forward. "Around, if you please." His beloved spun in a arch, tail fins trailing behind in a graceful manner. Oh, Harry was good; such a natural that it was hard to tell sometimes that he wasn't born that way. His Father's brow furrowed. Not good at all... He was thinking. "Kelp or seaweed?" Food? Really? Thank the Moon he'd thought of etiquette.

"Seaweed." came the prompt reply.

"Children?" Severus's jaw almost dropped from the uncouth question.

"As many as Severus would like."

"Weapon?" They hadn't gotten to weapons yet; Severus fidgeted internally.

"Claymore, though I also favor a curved blade."

"What kind?"

"Florentine."

"Above or below?" So many suitors and companions had gotten it wrong... Others gasped and went silent at the loaded question.

"Below and above. I am a man of both, so to speak, Your Majesty." The furrow cleared and his Father... _laughed_. Laughed for the first time since his Mother had perished in a hunt for Kraken.

"You'll do! Come, Severus, take back your companion." Harry laced their fingers again and leaned against him, humming lowly.

"I get that all the time with my tutors. No worries."

"Tutors or no, he's hard to impress. Thank you." Harry rolled his eyes and tugged him along, stopping at the merman who had a shimmering, floating moonbeam-colored tail and long blond hair in a rather aristocratic braid laced with dark seashells. He was accompanied by a merman (who looked much the same) around Harry's age; Lucius and Draco Malfoy at their finest.

"Severus. A pleasant surprise." Oh, but Lucius was an old hand at politics. He'd undergone that same test and failed the last one. "And... Hadrian, was it? Draco's the same age." The cool disinterest on Harry's face was thinly veiled by a smile.

"I didn't quite catch your name..."

"Lord Lucius Malfoy. A curse, hmm?"

"I find it a blessing in disguise, Lord Malfoy." the threat was subtler than most of his other companions had managed. "It was a pleasure meeting you, but we do have to mingle. Severus?" He gave a satisfied smirk, loving the shock that Lucius had at being brushed aside so casually. The mermaids sighed in a corner of the grand ballroom, some of them giggling vapidly. "A dance? You'll have to lead, but..." he trailed off hopefully, joy in his eyes as Severus made his reply affirmative.

"Of course, Harry. Anything for you."

**-PoV-**

Lucius stared in hidden awe at the cursed Prince. Beautiful, of course, with high cheekbones and expressive eyes the color of a lagoon. A body that was lean but strong, holding immense strength, hair that would be the envy of any mermaid, and that tail... Bright green, like a gem underwater, with simple decorations that only accented it. Wispy, feather-like end fins, coupled with sharp spikes on the elbows leant an air of danger to the elegant dorsal fin in the back. Damn that upstart. Draco was staring hungrily at the newcomer, desire in his eyes.

"Draco." he drawled softly, catching his son's attention.

"Father." came the equally soft answer. "Exquisite, is he not?"

"Indeed. They make a fine pair." Perhaps he should not have been so cold? A new approach was needed.

**-PoV-**

Severus felt a cautious, but curious gaze and matched eyes with the younger Malfoy, the silver showing more emotion than the elder's.

"Draco Malfoy, yes?"

"Your Chosen... He is home now?"

"Yes. What is the purpose of your visit?"

"There is no right way to say this." the younger blond fidgeted with his tail, nervousness clearly seen.

"Then say it plainly."

"I want you and Hadrian." Surprise was the least of his emotions.

"What for?"

"Nothing more than what you offer. I'm not my father; I want to be judged on my own merits." Soft silver eyes pleaded with him beneath soft hair that was far longer than Lucius's had ever been. "A chance is all I ask."

"My Father did not approve of- But you are different, and not so cruel as Lucius would have been." A scowl darkened the angelic features, silver narrowing in mistrust.

"Seek us out near the white cliffs. It will take you a full week to get there. A chance is what you asked for; a chance you shall have."

**Ending A/N:** Hehe... Uh, it turned into a Snarryco by accident! I'm sorry! As always folks, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!** _ Oh, and I got my first flamer! They didn't even have to balls to login so that I could leave a scorching reply! Called me a dirty bastard... My sides ache from laughing so _**damn**_**_ hard_.** Ahhhh, we can always count on haters to hate, yeah? Yeah.


	38. Erotikés Drákos

**A/N:** Basilisk Sev for Nightshade sydneylover 150! Harry's his mate, but Sev waits for him until the age of consent; keep in mind that it's only **_sixteen_** in Britain. Follows everything up until HBP then deviates from there. It does hold some elements from HBP, but not a whole lot.  
**  
DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*  
**  
WARNING: **Yaoi (boyXboy) is an important part of these. If you don't like, **DON'T READ**. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**EroDra EroDra EroDra EroDra**

The first time Harry spoke Parseltongue was not to be his last. In fact, had he known what fate awaited him, he would have started speaking it far earlier; but fate, such as it was, was a bitch...

**EroDra EroDra EroDra EroDra**

He sat on the dorm windowsill in Gryffindor Tower, lost in his thoughts. After he'd spoken Parseltongue during that disaster of a Dueling Club, he'd refrained from speaking it much. Not only did it creep people out, it brought with it the sensation that someone was waiting for him to find them. It was actually kind of comforting. He whispered in Parseltongue, unable to help himself, _"I wissh that I had ssomeone to undersstand me bessidess that sstupid basstard that'ss trying to kill me..."_

**-PoV-**

Severus bolted upright as his Mate spoke in Parseltongue. He unwittingly replied, savoring the taste as he hissed fluently, **_Sss-aa, I wissh the ssame ssome dayss. Ssuch sstupidity can drive one mad, yess?_**  
_  
"What are you? I didn't think another Bassilissk roamed the hallss of Hogwartsss..."_  
**_  
A Bassilissk I am, Parsselmouth, but not inclined to hunt sstudentss for ssnackss. They'd taste rather dissgussting, even if I bothered to. I like mindlesss prey, not sscreaming, whining bratss on my tasste-budss._** he demurred, waiting for his Mate to panic. Severus heard laughter, low and distinctly amused.  
_  
"I ssupposse if I wass you, I wouldn't either."_  
**_  
Rani wass half-mad; ssurely you do not place all of uss in that category?_**

_"It had a name?"_

_**Quite. Sshe wass avoided even by otherss of our kind. I should think you welcome and relissh in the fact that I am sspeaking with you. Do you not wissh to meet? An open meadow residess outsside the casstle. You may bring your wand, sshould you fear for your ssafety.**_

_"Wha-Oh. Okay. Umm, I have to ssneak out, then. I'll be there ssoon. I never caught your name-"_

_**It iss besst to leave out our namess until we meet.**_

* * *

Shifting into his form took less than a minute and he was in the meadow when Harry made it. His crest arched as he circled his striking Mate.

_"You're black?"_

_**You thought I'd be another color? Sss-aa, you have much to learn, Sspeaker.** _Harry blushed as he looked down.

_"Ssorry."_

_Do not be; it iss quite alright to quesstion that when you have sseen only one of uss. Did you have any otherss?_

_"Yeah, actually. What'ss up with your cresst?"_

_**Maless have it, but not all. Only fully matured males have thiss cresst. It grows longer with age.**_

_"Can I touch your sscaless?"_Harry hissed uncertainly, extending a hand fearlessly towards his nose. Of course, he kept his eyes averted, obviously remembering the battle with Rani.

**_Yess. Why do you look away? You are not in any danger from my sstare. Parsselmouthss are immune to uss._** Moonlit green looked up in shock. **_Sss-aa, only when they are gold do you need to fear for your life, little one._** he purred, lowering himself to the ground. **_Go ahead._**Hesitant strokes moved into smooth ones, sweeping from his jaw to his crest, an action normally performed by Mated pairs. Irritating skin was peeled off and soothed, as well as old, dry flakes from the underside of his jaw.

_"Doess that feel good?"_

**_Like you wouldn't believe. Could you get that spot of sskin underneath my cresst?_**

_"Ssure."_ It was carefully peeled away, making him groan in appreciation. _"Really itchy sspot?"_

**_I could not reach it with my fangss, sso the obviouss ansswer iss?_**

_"Yess."_

_**Precissely. Come, card your fingerss through my cresst.**_

**-PoV-**

Harry yawned at breakfast, cracking his jaw back into place.

"Harry?" 'Mione asked, handing him buttered toast as he sat at the table on the week-end.

"Mmm?" he hummed as he slathered strawberry jam on his toast.

"Were you out late?" she prodded, sighing when he took a while to reply.

"Mmmhmm. Met a snake."

"What kind, Harry?" Ron asked that one, plopping down with a strong cup of tea and a full plate.

"'Nother Basa." Silence reigned around Harry before Ron and Hermione started in as he chewed his food.

"Harry that's danger-"

"Whoa, there's another one?"

"What on Earth possessed you to-" He held up a hand before finishing his bite, swallowing to savor the taste.

"He's not dangerous, told me a hell of a lot about Basa's that isn't in the library and that the one I had to fight was absolutely, completely BONKERS. That satisfy you?" Hermione still looked doubtful but Ron rolled his eyes. "All black, with no other colors. Real sarcastic and he enjoyed it when I got rid of all the dead skin."

"You touched him." The flat tone from them both told Harry he might not have told them that part.

"Harmless, I swear. Besides, we've got a lot of stuff to discuss. If you could understand... Whip-crack smart and he explains things real well."

"Mr. Potter, desist in entertaining your fellow students with lies." the drawl of his Potions Professor had him unconsciously curling his lip into a sneer. Then the tone clicked in his mind and he slipped into Parseltongue without even realizing the switch.

_"It'ss you."_ Snape stiffened, but recovered quickly. _"I knew it!"_

"I don't speak _**snake**_, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor."

* * *

He sat in their meadow, waiting for his Professor to show up. Sure enough, a huge black shadow loomed over him.  
**_  
Idiot. Sslipping like that in front of everyone... If I wass not fond of you, you would be blankly sstaring at the ssky insstead of my sshadow!_**  
_  
"I'm ssorry."_  
**_  
Do not apologize! Ssuch a sslip could be read by the Dark Lord... And you do not know enough about Occluding to sstop him from knowing my ssecret._**  
_  
"Then why sspeak to me at all?"_The Professor was silent for a long moment.

_**It hass been a long time ssince I spoke thiss way to another. I am ssure the Dark Lord would twisst anything I had to ssay hiss own way. With you, I do not fear thiss; Gryffindor honessty hass it'ss high pointss.**_Snape said lowly, coiling around him like a heated blanket.

_"You're warm. Why iss that?"_

_**Bassilisskss are generally warm-blooded. We differ from regular ssnakess in that matter.**_

"Harry-Oh. Wow. He's gorgeous." Hissing laughter escaped the Professor at Hermione's comment.

**_Sss-aa, sshe hass not sseen the other maless. They are much brighter cressted than mysself. Thank her for me._**

"He said that you haven't seen other males yet. They're brighter than he is. Oh, he says thank you for your compliment."

"Still... Is it alright if I don't look up?" she asked, scooting closer.

_**Tell her what I told you.**_

"You only have to worry when his eyes are golden."

"You weren't kidding when you said you learned a lot."

**-A Month Later-**

**-PoV-**

Severus snarled lowly when his Mark burned with a summons from the Dark Lord. He Flooed to Riddle Manor and knelt in front of the madman responsible for the many scars on his Mate.

"I have heard that Potter spoke Parseltongue to you."

"Yes, Milord."

"Do you have any idea why the brat would do such a thing?"

"No, Milord." He answered mentally in the Occluded part of his mind; **_Yes, and I enjoy every minute of it._**

"Dismissed. One more thing, before you go."

"Milord?"

"Finish Dumbledore off if you wish to remain alive past this year. Crucio!"

* * *

He dragged himself to his quarters, glad that it was pitch-dark as he limped along the corridor. Severus hissed as he bumped into his Mate.

"What are you doing out of bed, Mr. Potter?"

"I... I had this feeling you were, uh, hurt. Decided it was worth a detention to help you out." Visions from the Dark Lord, most likely, he thought sourly. "Well?"

"Fine. You're in luck this time." With Harry holding most of his weight, they made rather good time to his private quarters. He whispered out the password, still in a lot of pain, **_Guide my sstar home._**Harry looked startled, but didn't let go until he was resting in the ridiculously soft chair in front of his fireplace. "Get me the bright blue and grey Potions off of that shelf there." His Mate grabbed the right ones and helped him drink. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Professor."

"Severus." he rasped, coughing slightly.

"What?"

"When we're alone, call me Severus." he said wearily, still panting for breath as the Potions worked their way through his body.

"Then I guess you can call me Harry." He sat on the edge of the sette, looking uncomfortable.

"Harry." Startled green looked up, hidden behind those horrible round frames. "Have you seen Madame Pompfrey about an Eye-Correction Potion?" His Mate frowned at that. Had no-one told him that it was possible to fix it?

"Didn't know there was one." the grumbled answer told Severus a lot. Those memories... The Muggles Harry stayed with weren't exactly caring and his friends had gotten used to it.

"Ask her about it this week-end. She's been blathering on about it for _ages_ now in Staff Meetings. Now, get going and don't get caught dithering on your way back."

**-PoV-**

Harry made his way to the Hospital Wing, disbelieving that he was voluntarily doing this on his own. He'd ended up there more times than he wanted to count...

"Harry! What can I do for you?" Madame Pompfrey looked relieved to see him uninjured.

"One of the Professors mentioned an Eye-Correcting Potion..."

"Oh. I thought you'd never come down here for one of those. I was going to say something the next time you dropped in." She gave him a wry smile as he grimaced at the way she put it. "I'll be right back then." Once her steps faded, Harry sat, deep in thought.

"Potter? What, another injury?" the sneering tone of Malfoy made him raise an eyebrow, but he remained seated.

"Mmm, no, actually. Potion."

"What for?"

"This." he gestured to his glasses, then flattened his fringe to hide his scar better.

"... Perhaps we got off on-What is the phrase?- ah, the wrong foot? Let me re-introduce myself. My name is Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter. So, how's the new Potions essay coming along?" They shook hands and Malfoy sat across from him.

"I only have two feet done; Uncle Sev's merciless when it comes to comparisons..."

"There you are- Mr. Malfoy, already?" she handed him the potion, which he downed without thought and winced as he took off his glasses.

"It's become worse." the clipped response was what he expected from his rival.

"Mr. Potter, it'll take about an hour to heal the damage. Mr. Malfoy, do you mind sitting with him while I go get your dose?"

"I suppose not." the neutral reply was careful and calculated.

"What dose?" Harry asked, his eyes wrapped as the potion set to work.

"My blood is rather thin, Potter, and as such, I need to take a Blood Thickener every two months. It is not normally a problem... But lately, it has become much worse; I  
have fainting spells every now and again." Harry pondered that for a while before he spoke.

"You eat pretty light. Do you eat enough sugar?"

"Potter, please. You're no-"

"Excellent notion Harry." He heard the swish of a diagnostics spell, then a small gasp. "Mr. Malfoy, I insist that you and I have a talk... in my office."

* * *

He was allowed to sit up, but not leave the Infirmary just yet. She checked and pronounced he needed a second dose, which was rather unusual. So now he was stuck with his rival (they'd had a surprisingly civil discussion on Potions ingredients).

"I honestly think the ingredients are better fresh. I garden a lot for my Aunt, and she insists on the very best."

"So does Uncle Sev; you wouldn't believe what he's had me do for a good potion... Are you sure you can't brew right? I notice that when someone's not hovering over you, you do better on the Potion than even Granger. Why is that?"

"Potions is like cooking; easy once you grasp the recipe." he muttered, relaxing onto his bed.

"Why do you get your own bed?"

"Considering the amount of time I've spent in here, you really need to ask?"

"Right. Do you think this will alter our Quidditch games much?"

"Why would it? Just because I can see better doesn't mean squat. Training is what it takes, not just talent."

* * *

The instant he could see, he relished in not seeing with the thick shield of glasses. Now, if he faced Voldemort, he wouldn't have to worry about his glasses being Summoned... right off his face. He formed a tentative friendship with Draco, almost not telling Ron and Hermione until it was too late. They became known as the Dragon's Four, often sitting together at one table or another. One such evening, Ron finally noticed Harry had gotten rid of his glasses.

"Whoa. Mate, uh, where are your glasses?"

"I got rid of them ages ago, Ron. Where have you been?" Hermione giggled into her hands as Draco rolled his eyes at the question.

"Huh. So how about that match between the Magpies and the Cannons?"

**-PoV-**

Coiling into a predatory stance, he reared up and struck, the sound of a scream reverberating throughout the room. Another Horcrux down, only one left to destroy...

**Ending A/N:** So? How was it? Did you like my ending? Mwahahahahaha... R & R, folks. And, as always, ASK ME FOR DRABBLES! I apologize to 'shades if it isn't; we'll work on that surprise second chapter if you'd like.


	39. Gypsy Secrets

**A/N:** This one popped up on it's own while I was reading a little book called Compedium Monstrom. It's the poem that started it off, actually. Blame it!  
**  
DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*  
**  
WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**GypSec GypSec GypSec GypSec GypSec**

_Even a man who is pure of heart_  
_And says his prayers by night_  
_May become a wolf when_  
_the wolfsbane blooms_  
_And the moon is full and bright_

_**-Romany Poem**_

Fingertips glided over the glass that held the vellum page and bound book. Solemn green eyes scanned the verse, coral lips opening to mouth the mythical poem's words.

"Sir? Could you not touch the... glass?" The green eyes looked up and narrowed before returning to the page.

"I could." the quiet tenor held a note of danger, a feral feel that most voices didn't have. "Your signs don't say I can't."

"Well, sir, we're closing in another ten minutes..."

"I know." now the growl became evident, low and deep. "I'll leave then." The man's footsteps faded before returning with a second set.

"You little fool!" hissed the other employee, dragging the meek man away to a desk. "That's the owner!"

"What?"

"He's a bloody _**billionaire**_. Mr. Potter can do whatever the hell he likes." Green eyes creased at the corner as the identified Mr. Potter smirked.

"Thanks Ethan. Fire him, will you?" the man faints dead away; Harry chuckles softly.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Paws drum the moist forest floor, hooves thundering as a lather-covered caribou flees the silent shadow that thrills in the hunt. Flashes of deadly white fangs and delicate pink tongue peek out from the parted muzzle of an ebony wolf nearly three times the normal size. Sharp claws dig furrows into the rich brown earth, flinging leaves skyward with each lunge forward.

A high keening cry echoes in the sudden silence, then a deep-throated howl floats up, mournful and eerie as it's joined by others. The moon shines down on a pack of not-wolves, those that stand on their hind legs, sorrow lacing their howl and the all-too-human set of eyes that shine out. Each wolf sleeps with another, mates in more ways than one; save the ebony wolf with green eyes. He sits long through the night, standing sentinial for those spurned by the cruel world.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Harry moaned as a cup of hot coffee was placed on his desk, "That better be some _damn_good coffee, Drake." came the slight bark of irritation.

"It's Columbian Chocolate. I only drink **quality**." A tanned hand shot out and grabbed the ceramic cup, followed by a satisfied sigh.

"Ahhh... That did it. What's on today's schedule?"

"For you? Nothing. You still need to recover from that stint in Siberia before you do _**anything**_. As your Healer, I _insist_ you **_relax_** or I will strap you to that sinfully soft feather mattress of yours for a _week_." An evil grin that rivaled Voldemort's awkward hugs accompanied the statement, which had Harry snuggling into his chair like it was the greatest thing in the world. "That's what I thought."

"You'd force company on me if I didn't." Harry muttered, sinking even lower into the large leather chair.

"Severus is perfectly good company." came the amused retort to his grumbling.

"He stares at me like I should be put down." Draco laughed, doubling over as his face turned pink from lack of air.

"Oh, you have no idea..."

**-PoV-**

Severus found Potter curled up in the large library chair, a soft knitted blanket hanging half-on, half-off of the broad shoulders and tapered waist. The t-shirt(s) that the idiot was rather fond of rode up, which exposed a large swath of tanned, muscled back. A book was hanging from strong, square-tipped fingers, the title a surprise for someone who insisted that the Golden Man read nothing but Quidditch stats and bank statements; Formulas for a Well-Organized Mind was no small thing to laugh at.

He was loath to touch the man, even to wake him up. Draco solved the problem by flicking his wand at the man, who awoke with a growl.

"Drake! I- Oh. Fell asleep in the Library again? Damn, and just when the book was getting good too..." Potter marked the page with a well-worn bookmark that looked  
to be of hand-carved wood. Perhaps he wasn't the arrogant prat his father had been? Lily's sleepy green eyes looked up at him and widened. "You brought him over?"

"Severus could use the break from Potions and you from the nonsensical book you've never put down." came the sniffed reply, Malfoy stubbornness in every word. "I came up for tea, Harry, if you'll have anything besides that swill."

"Blueberry tea is perfectly acceptable, thanks. Keep your high-end teas to yourself, prat."

"Hmph, insipid git. Severus, your usual?" Raspberry tea while the Potter brat drank blueberry? He was not about to change his habit of thirty-eight years in the making.

"Indeed." Potter sniffed at his cup, ebony brows furrowing as he sipped his own tea.

"Raspberry? Hmm."

"Dog nose, quit sniffing Sev's tea. It's what he's been drinking his whole life." Draco drawled, crossing his legs.

"Draco."

"Oh, you still haven't figured out? Shame on you." The facts snapped into place and Severus nearly choked on his tea.

"_This_is who I've been brewing for?" he rasped, his voice beyond furious. Though his throat was healed, he could not make loud noises or raise his voice very far. "I am disappointed, Draco."

_**"Drake! How could you?" **_the growl in Potter's voice was terrifying.

"Severus, please."

"I will not put up with this foolishness." he snapped, standing up and Summoning his cloak. He left via Floo, not wanting to be a part of the explosive conversation that would start soon enough.

**-PoV-**

Harry roared and sent his fist into the wall, the wolf much closer to the surface than usual. _**"I TRUSTED YOU!"**_

"I didn't trust _anyone else_to make it right." the calm remark, if said in a somewhat shaky voice, stopped him from blowing up completely.

"Drake... I would never hurt you." A small smile formed on Draco's face. "Ever; you know me." He winced as he pulled his hand from the wall, surprised to see it emerge bloody and scraped up.

"Idiot. Just because you're a werewolf, it doesn't mean instant healing. Sure you heal a lot _**faster **_than most of my patients, but still... You really need to quit that." Harry shrugged, crooning as cooling Healing magic wrapped around the fire of the pain. Within seconds, his hand was pleasantly numb and wrapped. "Thanks. So, what is it really?"

"Him, actually. I get a feeling," he tapped his chest, right over his heart, "here that's warm. I want to protect him, but I know he wouldn't appreciate it very much. Does that make any sense?"

"A werewolf legend mentions a bond." Harry repaired the wall with a flick of his wand, still listening. "It's not common and things can break it."

"What are we talking here?"

"Soul bonds."

"Dammit, how?"

"Did you ever look him in the eyes with genuine care?"

"Uhh... Oh." Harry blushed, biting his lip. "There was that time when I thought he was dying."

"When Nagini bit him?"

"After she bit him and Voldemort left. It was after I collected his memories and he asked me to look at him." The spot heated up, a gentle warmth that spread outward. "_Yeah_. That's the one."

"Then you need to tell him. Bonds forged on deaths or near-deaths are permanent and demand that the bonded pair not do anything with a third party."

"So, no canoodling for Snape." he snickered, feeling immensely pleased with himself.

"Or you, Harry."

"Wait, only- Canoodling with Snape, hmm? He's gonna have a shite fit." the wolf in him crooned lowly at the thought of said canoodling. "Mmm, but I bet he sounds _**hot**_." Draco laughed, the sound happy and care-free.

**-PoV-**

Severus finished his stirring; content to brew out his anger at Draco. Several complicated and dangerous potions later, he showered and dropped into his favorite chair in the small cottage. An odd feeling originated from his heart spreading gentle warmth and comfort through him. A Soul bond? But with whom? The feeling remained and Severus fell into sleep with a happy feeling.

He awoke slowly, lying there as the bond pulsed with a deep-seated contentment. A morning person then. Wonderful. Breakfast consisted of kippers, toast and a small selection of fruit. His familiars, Leonardo and Ariel, meowed for tid-bits of his food. Absently handing them a kipper each, he was about to dig in when his Floo flared and green writing spelled out who was visiting.

Potter, Harry; lovely, just lovely.

There went his good mood and morning. Mentally opening the gateway, he was surprised that Potter landed with far more grace than he usually did. Leonardo rubbed all over the denim jeans. Ari held back until Potter reached out a hand. A paw flashed and Potter pulled away with a hiss of his own, blood welling up from the fairly deep scratches. He went back and insisted on petting the temperamental black. Ariel purred rustily, closing her golden eyes in pleasure as the fingers sought out favored spots with ease. Potter picked up the now-limp cat and settled her on his broad shoulder, offering the other to Leo. His Siamese meowed loudly before clambering up. Potter settled on the footstool, petting his familiars every now and then, lingering on Ari.

"Any particular reason you are harassing me at such an early hour and petting my familiars?"

"I actually think you might want wait on breakfast. It isn't pretty. Which one's more affectionate? You might need them."

"Leonardo, but he seems content where he is, the little traitor." All he got was a cheeky mrow and a lapful of overly-affectionate Siamese for his troubles.

**Ending A/N:** Mwahahahahaha! Cliff-hanger! As always, folks, **_ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!_** **HOWEVER**, keep in mind that I have **FINALS** in less than two weeks!


	40. Sounds of the Sea II

**A/N:** Whew Nightshade sydenylover150! You always give me the hard ones, you know that? Dunno why, but hey, I asked for the challenge. Anywho, enjoy! Does anyone want to do fan art?

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.  
_**P.P.S. READ ME FIRST! Due to questions, I have to clear things up. One; Voldemort died in the first part of this. The gods took what was rightfully theirs'. Two is a plot secret shared by myself and 'shades. Thanks for your support!**_

**-Previously On...-**

_Harry slammed into the hunched form he knew to be his Wizard, wet fur and all._

_"Harry?"_

_"Sev!" Then there was a pair of warm lips covering his, as gentle as the first time. "I'm here..."_

_"I- Go! Please!"_

_"No. Here is where I left my immortal heart. I see someone has taken good care of it." he said softly, whispering this against a soft ear. Severus swept him up bridal style before he Apparated them home._

**SotS SotS SotS SotS SotS**

Harry yawned softly, snuggling up to Severus's warm body.

"Good morning, my selkie."

"Mmm, mornin' Sev'rus."

"What exactly do you eat for breakfast?" Mackerel... Yum.

"I fish for breakfast. You're welcome to join me." the answer came around another yawn. He felt pleasantly sore, muscles he hadn't used protesting movement. A roll took him off the bed and onto the soft floor. He changed his fur into normal clothes, making sure the texture didn't look anything like fur except for his boots.

"Those look like Muggle clothes."

"They are; we watch humans from the shoreline to determine what is normal wear for the decade. Of course, we can't change the color, but it's the style that matters."

"What about your cousin?"

"Amphitrite? She makes sure to put her spots in either a cluster or spread out along her skirts. We can't go into landlocked cities, but you'll see quite a few of us in costal towns and cities." With that, he was out the door, breathing in the salty sea air and listening to the whispers of information that the other selkies had gathered. He dove into the frigid water, pulling stunts that had helped save his life more than once. Surfacing, he saw Severus on the sand, a frown on the handsome face, tilting his head to the side then shaking it in confusion. Was it already happening? Perhaps his mate was more attuned to the sea than he previously thought...

**-PoV-**

Severus shook his head clear of the odd whispers, staring at his frolicking selkie. His mirror buzzed and he sat on a rock, answering it. "Lucius."

"Severus. The Dark Lord... There's nothing but ash where he stood. Whatever went through us destroyed the Death Eaters who did unpardonable crimes. I had it discreetly investigated. The Wizarding World is clamoring for whoever destroyed him and they're asking how they did it."

"Divine intervention. We were merely the conduits of power." he said simply, smiling slightly at Harry's antics in the water.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, no reason in particular." Water was flung across the magical mirror, making Lucius frown at it. "Harry, will you cut that out?"

"Come in the water, Sev! It's really good." Shutting the connection off from a clearly shocked Lucius, he stripped down to a pair of water shorts and dove into the cool current, gasping as he blacked out.

* * *

When he awoke, he was underwater and Harry was in seal form swimming around him.

_Sev? You okay?_the hesitant mental voice belonged to his beloved selkie.

**_I feel fine. Why?_**

_Look down._He let out a strangled gurgle, surfacing with a flick of his powerful tail. Hacking, he turned human again.

"What the bloody hell?"

_Sorry. Forgot to mention that part. If we have pups, or we mate, you gain the ability to become one of us... _Harry shifted to human above the waist, but his lower body remained the same, a powerful ebony tail that flexed with each wave to hold him upright. Severus felt the shift that time, the bones & skin shrinking and flexing until his own tail was unconsciously doing the same. "Oh, brilliant! I didn't know if you could or not... but I guess you can."

"Indeed." he snarked dryly, folding his arms across his chest in a self-conscious gesture. It proved to be an excellent idea as Harry's female cousin popped up not a meter from him and ran her eyes up and down his frame.

"Harry, why is it you always get the hot guys?" The modern slang grated on his nerves and his favored sneer worked well in dismantling it normally. "I mean, wow. Dark eyes, dark hair... He almost looks like he's descended from a selkie line." He harrumphed and swam to Harry, gripping his selkie's waist firmly and nuzzling him in front of her. "Possessive, isn't he?" Harry hummed lowly and did something that he never thought he'd see in his life: Harry arched up out of the water and slapped her with his tail fins, the force of the blunt strike sending her underwater again.

"I like him like that, Amphy." She (astonishingly) reappeared, a wide red welt across her stomach.

"Oh, so it's like that."

"You never play fair." the exchange was lost on him, but seemed to be a long-standing argument between the pair. "Always stealing what rightfully belongs to me."

Severus laughed outright as he figured it out with Slytherin cunning. "What's so funny?"

"You two... I'm partial to my own sex, Amphitrite, and as such, Harry will be my _only_ choice. I don't let go of what I consider mine, either."

"Test passed! See, Harry?" Severus rolled his eyes and then froze, a tell-tale shock of blond on the beach. "Who's that handsome human?"

"Lucius Malfoy. He lives inland in a large Manor in Wales. His wife died in the divine intervention." A glint entered the girl's eye, a predatory smirk on her face. "Don't even think about it. He's worse about being possessive than I am." They swam close to shore, Severus finding the clothing thing easier than he'd thought it'd be. A single thought and he rose out of the water with dry, black robes.

"Selkies... Severus, what are you doing? Sea magic is deadly."

"Watch what you say, Lucius, and tread warily. Harry's mine." The two selkies were chattering away about inane things.

"Yours? Sev, you didn't." The Pureblood looked sickened, his pale face turning slightly green.

"I did and it really is none of your business."

"They hold power that is not meant for us. My Father warned-"

"And the Princes have associated with the sea for generations. My Mother told much different stories. Harry is a permanent part of my life, Luc, and if you can't handle that... Then you and I have nothing further to share." he stated bluntly, knowing exactly what sort of tripe would come out of Lucius's mouth. Indecision warred with past beliefs in his friend's steel blue eyes.

"Perhaps it is time for a fresh start, my friend."

* * *

The Wizarding World's reaction to Harry was odd, actually. They didn't understand how he could be in a relationship with _him_, of all magical people, and several times had been propositioned by powerful political figures. Harry turned each and every one down on the spot, the reaffirming his association with him; a kiss was the usual deal-sealer. Lately, however, Harry ignored the offers altogether and kept at the activity from before the uncouth pronounciation had been said.

"I would like to have a meeting with you. In private." Green eyes rolled and the grip of their fingers tightened. "I'll be better than Snape." Harry ignored the brute, trailing his fingers over the spines of books about the sea. He selected one, skimmed through it, then frowned at something, putting the book back before moving on to another. The last book was one on myths and sea Creatures, told in a simple yet elegant manner.

"That one? Hmm, don't think I own it."

"I need new stories for my cousins. They're bored already of the one's from 1001 Arabian Nights."

"Already?"

"Mmmhmm. Stacia's read it and keeps spoiling it for Keiran and Gengi."

"You have a lot of cousins, don't you?"

"A fair amount, but Amphy's the closest thing I have to a sibling. Maybe I can coax Mother back... She married one of your kind. James something. I still haven't gotten used to the dual names. Titles are even worse." Severus paid for the book, gently tugging Harry to Gringotts. He had planned this one for quite some time.

"Inhertitance appointment with Stone Axe." the goblin grunted as Severus gave a respectable half-bow. Harry copied him, eyes wandering about the building, cataloging the details. They followed the short, fierce creature to a cavernous room. Another greeted them with a nod; this was Stone Axe.

"All it will require is a drop of blood." An athame was provided and Harry casually sliced his thumb, allowing the slightly silvery blood to well up and let the single bead hit the parchment.

**_His Grace Harrison James Potter- Bound to Severus Tobias Snape (Prince Heir)_**

**_-Head of-_**

_House Potter_  
_House Slytherin (right of conquest)_  
_House Ravenclaw_  
_House Hufflepuff_  
_House Westmoreland (Muggle acquisition)_

**_-Hier to-_**

_House Winsdor (67th) (Muggle acquisition)_  
_House Black (1st)_  
_House Morrgain (1st)_

**_-Magical Weapons-_**

_Sea Scythe_  
_Daggers of Slytherin_  
_Diadiem of Ravenclaw (Destroyed Horcrux)_  
_Staff of Hufflepuff_

Harry stared at the parchment in bewilderment, slight fear in his eyes as he said, "Severus? Did you know my Father?"

"We were never cordial. There are two wizards who can help you sort through what all of it really is. I will take you to them. They live close enough to our cottage."

**-PoV-**

Harry fidgeted as he knocked, his hand firmly ensconced in Severus's.

"Coming! Hel-You." the man who answered the door was pale and slightly gaunt, dark circles ringing his bright blue eyes. "What're you doing here? Come to gloat?"

"I came to introduce my bonded, Harrison Potter, Black. I thought you'd like to meet him."

**Ending A/N:** See stressedjenny (DeviantArt) 's selkies to get a feel for what Harry and Severus's half-forms are like! Urgh! Lucius was difficult to write this time. Usually he's easy, but this time? Nope. As always, folks, **_ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!_** **HOWEVER**, keep in mind that I have **FINALS** in less than two weeks!


	41. Black Night's Chivalry

**A/N:**Alrighty, this chapter goes to the holidays. That's right folks, my last posting until Christmas is over! Thank you all for the lovely reviews and support! Honestly, I love getting new ideas from my fans. It's the highlight of my day!

**DISCLAIMER:**No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**_P.P.S. I was really sick with the flu when I wrote this. I hope there's no mistakes in grammar and if there are, point 'em out so I can fix them. Blegh._ **

_**BNCBNCBNCBNCBNC**_

* * *

_Of winter's might_  
_And water's right_  
_A hero shall arise_

_Man-child with Spring eyes_  
_Balance is his key_  
_The heart of Winter's chivalry_

_Powers quite bright_  
_When the time is right_  
_Shine that e'er twined light_

_The way to Winter's heart_  
_An ancient art_  
_A simple word; Love_

Severus sat stunned as the memory of Trelawney hanging over the Pensieve faded.

"How is this connected to me?" he snarled lowly. The Headmaster merely unstuck two lemon-drops, as though bored. This was _serious_; another prophecy concerning Potter and the Dark Lord..."Albus!"

"Alas, I think that is for Mr. Potter and yourself to figure out. I haven't the faintest notion other than the fact that you are Winter." Severus shuddered at the thought of Potter looking at him with love. He would take his true secret to the grave. "Certainly you display the season's more... harsh qualities well enough."

"You're out of your mind. This has nothing to do with me!" he hissed as he stormed out of the office in high dungeon.

**-PoV-**

Harry traced a heart into the frost on the dorm windows. He was alone this holiday; it seemed appropriate, considering what had happened the year before. The merry-making in the common room pushed his odd feelings about Snape to the surface. Well... more like a crush on the man who had believed him when he said that Sirius was in danger. Those black eyes had flashed with anger and then understanding before he'd vanished in a swirl of black robes. He hadn't spoken to Harry since except to bark about his dueling stance in Defense. The sneer always appeared when he came into class, but nothing ever came of it. He sighed and made a slash mark through his tiny window heart before rubbing it out. That was how he felt; cut to ribbons and then erased.

* * *

There was a very small card, written in a familiar cramped scrawl he associated with the Half-Blood Prince.

**_Potter_**

**_Trelawney made another prophecy. If you would like to hear it in full, come to my office._**

**_Prof. Snape_**

Of course; what a great way to start his hols... Harry grumbled before putting it in his pocket before making his way down the stairs.

**-PoV-**

Severus paced before the fire, needing to do something with his energy before he used it to snap at Potter. A blizzard ran through his mind and he conjured one up outside the castle wards. There, now he was at ease. A tentative knock sounded.

"Enter."

"Professor? Your, ah, note said to come down here." Potter didn't look the same anymore. Instead of the short hair Potter Sr. loved to mess up, the younger sported a much longer version, pulled back with a black elastic band. He looked like a dark-haired Lily; no, _mustn't_ **_think_ **that way!

"I did indeed. The old hag up in the tower decided to be a conduit again." Potter sighed and sat when he motioned him to. "Here is the Prophecy. It's less, shall we say, dramatic than her usual prediction of your _death_every two weeks."

"How do you-"

"Know? Potter, please. Even Slytherins are prone to vicious gossip every now and again." he snapped, sitting in his own chair as Potter scanned over the dratted thing. "Well?"

"Welcome to my life, Professor." The matter-of-fact tone shocked him. Did the insufferable brat actually believe the drivel Albus fed him? Flashes of memories not his own told him that perhaps the boy in front of him would do anything for the slightest scrap of affection. "Though I ought to tell you, it isn't much worse than serving Vol-him." Potter was actually trying. There was nothing wrong with that.

"Perhaps. Shall we use our given name's then?"

"Given-Oh, right. _**Prophecy**_." the brat grimaced. "I guess... Severus."

"Harry. But only within the safety of my quarters and office."

* * *

From there, an unlikely friendship was born. Potter became Harry, the abused Gryffindor who managed to slide past the Sorting Hat's built-in defense, the idiot who goofed off in class but was actually very intelligent. Potter even dragged his friends down! It was the oddest thing.

"Sev? You're staring off into space." Harry was waving a hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

"Hmph."

"It's Christmas Eve. Aren't we exchanging gifts?" Gifts? Ah, right. He'd placed the three he'd planned on giving Harry in his bedroom.

"We are, Harry. I do believe I'll go and get yours." The bedroom door shut behind him with a hollow click. He sighed softly, leaning against it. This was going much faster than he'd predicted it would; all of his misconceptions kicked out as Harry revealed who he really was. "Bloody hell. I'm an idiot." The signs fell into place one by one. Harry was in _love_ with... _**him**_. The sentiment was all too clearly returned in his heart of hearts.

"Sev?" Harry called, the insecurity clear in his voice.

"Just a moment." he called back, barely able to keep the shock from his voice. The gift was duly grabbed and Severus swept back into his parlor. Harry was sitting on the floor, toying with a green ribbon on a rather large package. Perhaps Harry wouldn't understand his gift... He pulled out a slim package wrapped in green and with a black ribbon from his robes. "Here." Harry looked at him and smiled before ripping open the package with enthusiasm. The slender box held a wand; one quite close to Harry's original and forearm holsters for both his first and second.

"Wow! These... They're just what I needed. Here, help me put them on." The holsters were secured, but Severus found himself lingering over the soft skin underneath the leather straps. "Sev?" He found himself blushing as he pulled away. Why was he acting the fool? Now, when he'd just realized the strange depths of his feelings? "Here." The package was a cauldron. But not just any cauldron, no; this one was an **_ever-changing_**one. A Master could brew several Potions at once with this type... How had Harry gotten one?

"I- Thank you. How-"

"Did I get one? I used my name. I thought you might want to be the proud owner of the very first one on the market." Green eyes watched him with worry; entirely unfounded, of course.

"Harry-"

"There's... one other thing." Before he knew it, soft lips met his own in a hesitant kiss; a butterfly kiss if he catagorized it. Severus grabbed Harry's arm right before the delectable brat could flee.

"Mmm, did you think I'd only want _**one**_?" With that remark, he pressed Harry into the soft mound of cushions before the fireplace kissing him fiercely. "So innocent of desire yet I can see it clear as day. Where do you hide it, little minx?"

"I... Ahhh!... didn't think... you'd want another!" Harry panted as Severus nipped the pale throat bared to him.

"A small taste always leads to wanting more. Didn't you know that?" he purred, delighted at Harry's response.

"N-Nngh... No..."

"Now you do. A rather... thoughtful gift, Harry, you've given me."

**Ending A/N:** Okay, sorry for it being so short! I wish you all a merry Haunuka, Ramadan, Christmas and Yule! Again, thanks for everything folks, and I'll see you with new chapters in the New Year. Do take note that I **_MIGHT_**, just **_MIGHT_**, post on my birthday, so keep watch. If I don't? Well, enjoy your holidays!


	42. Of Innocence and Black Feathers IV

**A/N:** Thank Nightshade sydenylover150 for this next chapter! Now, before we begin, I need to clear a few things up. This drabble is AU to a certain extent. Severus hasn't joined the ranks of the Death Eaters just yet. Yes, I'm aware that there is no angel named Hariel. Please, no comments on the system of angels and/or religion. I will, quite simply, not reply to those. Good. Now, go enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_Severus warily eyed the larger Archangel as they exited the kitchen. Harry pulled him into a passionate kiss; he forgot about everything but the feel of Harry around him._

_"Mmm, you know, that's... kind of hot." The voice was ignored in favor of more Harry._

**OIaBF OIaBF OIaBF OIaBF OIaBF OIaBF**

Harry knelt at the foot of the altar in the church he'd selected. He allowed his wingspan to relax onto the floor, mentally speaking with his Father about his beloved ones.

_They're happy, Father. Remus has been most welcome in his profession as is Severus. My heart has found its place._

_**My son, I am glad you have found such joy. You have a visitor.**_

_Do I? Thank you Father. I love you. _he chirruped, a smile on his face as he mantled his wings.

_**As I love you, my son.**_

"My son, the church will be closing in-Oh, my..."

Harry flicked his braid casually to his left side before standing. "Hello, Father Warwick. I apologize for making you come out of the rectory."

"Do you need any assistance?"

"No, I needed a small moment to speak with Father. Your church appeared to be the quietest within range."

"You are an Angel of the Lord in a House of the Lord and under my watch as well. Will wonders never cease?" Warwick murmured as he crossed himself.

"I'm Hariel. This is a good church; simple, humble and the most peaceful I've come across yet."

"The twin brother of the patron saint-"

"Arfidiel. Excuse me, Father Warwick, but I must return home. Perhaps we can speak again?"

"Of-Of course, Hariel."

* * *

He hummed quietly along with Christmas carols as he set up both Yule and Christmas decorations. Remus Flooed in first, followed by Severus, both brushing off soot on the hearth rug.

"Harry! You do realize you've got a bit of flour... right there." Remus purred as he licked off the stripe of flour that'd been on his cheek since mid-morning.

"I've been baking. Severus?" His dark one limped over to a chair and settled gingerly into his favorite velvet chair.

"I was attacked on my way out of my Master's studio. The Dark Lord is not happy with my services at this point; he does not know I have no wish to join him." the silky voice was laced with quiet pain. Harry narrowed his eyes and finished decorating with a tendril of angelic power.

"Do go on, my dark one." he said lowly, picking Severus up and examining the leg he was limping on.

"It was Avery and Pettigrew whom assaulted me-Ouch! Harry, prod a little less, if you would be so kind." Remus placed the package he was carrying onto the counter and took Severus from his lap. Crooning softly to sooth their resident Potions Master, Harry and Remus worked together to heal their beloved. "Thank you. My Master has given us all a holiday; he said he didn't want to see us until two weeks into the New Year."

"Severus, no changing the subject like that. Where exactly did it happen?" Harry was not to be deterred in his protection of his chosen mate.

"The alley before Master Greengrass's work door." A knock on their door had Harry hissing lowly before he answered the door with a scowl.

"Brother, such a greeting cannot be a merry one. Where is your holiday spirit?" Raphael could not have come at a better time. The scowl shifted to a shark grin.

"Someone thought it a good idea to rough up my dark one." Harry was rewarded with a dangerous smirk that had him feeling much better. "They caught him by surprise. I will not tolerate that monster trying to force Severus's hand."

"Shall we visit him or the culprits?"

"Monster first, Raph; unfortunately we need our message to get through the ranks of his organization."

Severus protested from the couch. "No, Harry. Leave him out of this vendetta. It's fine." He sighed, kneeling before his husbands.

"Severus, please understand. I promised that I would protect you as I could. If this involves that soul-splitting monster, then so be it. Raph and I are immortal and invulnerable. I despise not being able to protect what I love and cherish dearly." Obsidian pools stared at him for a long time, the gaze all but unfathomable for the longest time.

"As I cherish you, my Angel, I know that you are most vulnerable when it comes to us. Listen to your brother, for our sake; come back to us." came the grudging response followed by a long, slow kiss. Remus treated him to much the same, golden eyes glowing with worry and love.

"And if you don't... Well, the couch should be rather comfy." Harry laughed incredulously at his wolf, which crossed his arms across his chest and stared back, a challenge in his eyes.

"You really mean it."

"Of course Severus and I do. We're not weak maidens to stand by and ring our hands hopelessly. We'll come and get you if you're not back in a week or less." the stern tone told him that he'd better make it back if he wanted his husbands willing.

* * *

The search for Voldemort took two days. Raphael searched for soul dissonance and pin-pointed the self-styled Dark Lord. They approached the gates in typical mortal fashion, their wings beneath complex glamours. Old iron creaked as he cautiously pushed it open.

"Who goes there?" Harry sneered beneath his hooded cloak, recognizing the rat's voice anywhere.

Raphael answered, as planned, "Visitors for the Dark Lord."

"What business-_Gurk!-__**YOU**_!" He gave a teeth-baring grin as he lifted the rat off of the ground.

"It's none of yours, _rat_, so scram." Dropping the rat with a satisfying thud they passed unheeded from that point on as they made it to the antechamber. "Voldemort." he made it deliberately sing-song to irritate the bastard. "Oh, Voldemort..."

"I see Wormtail let in unwanted guests again. Who might you be?"

"Angels of the Lord." he answered simply, pulling off the cloak and expelling the glamours at the same time as Raph. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"A gifted Potions Master, yes. You wouldn't happen to know where he's gone?"

"Where my husband goes is no business of yours." he snapped, his wings flaring at the presumptuous tone of the soul-splitter. Red eyes widened in shock and showed unbridled envy before returning to the sneering mask he'd seen upon entrance.

"Husband? I was not aware that Potions Master Snape married."

"He chose to keep his name as a sign of respect to his heritage. I will only say this once, Tom Riddle, and no more. Stay away from Severus."

"What about the rumors that hint the traitorous werecub of Greyback was also married?"

"The same goes for him."

"Have they made a vow of service?" Harry nearly cracked up right then and there. The monster was genuinely interested in the habits of Angels...

"In a manner of speaking. Oh, and Riddle? Get rid of the rat and put your soul back together before you end up in Father's Book of Hell."

* * *

Tracking down the bastards who'd attacked his Cobra took even less time. Voldemort had given up the names after Harry's biting advice. He was headed home now, Raph having gone back to chasing that poor Castiel. Harry chuckled as he alighted on his welcome mat and knocked on the door.

"This is the Snape-Ange du S-Harry. Remus, he's home!" Greetings consisted of bone-crushing hugs (had

he been a mortal) and long, tongue-filled kisses. In short, a fantastic welcome home. He purred as Severus pulled him inside then activated the privacy wards...

**-PoV-**

Remus yawned and sneezed as he encountered feathers tickling his sensitive nose. Oh, right... Harry was home now. He crooned lowly as he snuggled into the massive ebony wings, careful not to press too hard.

"Mmmphgrph... Dun wanna get up..." Harry groaned, looking at him with a sleepy green eye.

"Luv, you don't have to. Sev's been up for about an hour making your breakfast. He said something about a daytrip."

"Oh!" Harry tumbled off the end of their luxurious bed, feathers sticking up at odd angles. "Damn it, Sev! That was supposed to be a surprise!" Remus clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the giggles threatening to escape.

"I didn't say anything other than that, my sleepy Angel." Severus countered smoothly as he levitated breakfast over to the bed and motioning that their husband do the same. Remus got the feeling that this 'surprise', whatever it was, pertained to his furry little problem.

"Mmm..." Harry hummed around a mouthful of eggs before feeding him some as well. He took the bite, then purred as Severus scooped him up and plopped him into his lap without a word.

"Not that I'm objecting or anything, but what's with the pampering?" he asked as Severus found his favorite itchy spot.

"Perhaps because we want to?" Sev replied unruffled by the abrupt question. "You give us every excuse in the book..."

"About how you don't want to be coddled just because you turn fluffy during the full moon. So this is our way of appreciating you." Harry finished as Severus fed him sausage links. His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out the angle. "No angles, Moony; we promise. Just lay back an-" The doorbell rang, cutting Harry off momentarily.

"Delivery for one Messer Moony?" the familiar voice had him smiling. "One Padfoot and Prongs at your service! Plus a pretty little Lily!"

"Siri, James, Lily! In here!" he called back, still in Severus's lap.

"Wow, your husband's really are pampering you." Lily said as she plopped onto the bed along with Sirius. James chatted with Harry about his job as an Auror.

"Apparently they do. We're supposed to go somewhere, but no one's telling me where..." he sighed dramatically, elbowing his beloved Cobra gently.

"Ah, ah. I can't spoil this." Severus chided softly, kissing the back of his neck as he served himself after Remus's plate was full of favorites. "You'll love it though."

"Alright. I trust you two."

* * *

His jaw dropped at the sight of the sign.

"Wha-_**HOW**_?" This place was notoriously hard to get into, but recommended by most of his coworkers; Lupus Retreat and Therapy Center.

"Your coworkers thought you worked a little too hard." Harry said solemnly, green eyes serious. He turned to face Severus and found soft pools of obsidian.

"We apologize for not telling you, but you needed to rest before we could take the Portkey here."

"Oh, you must be Remus!" The scent of an Alpha werewolf sent him into a feral mood. A snarl ripped up from his chest as he stood in front of his husbands. "Hmm. A Beta? We haven't had a Beta in a while. You're his mates?"

"Why is he like that? He's never done that before..." Severus sounded confused, but not scared. Remus whimpered and buried his face into Severus's chest. A calming hand stroked through his hair and rubbed at the base of his ears, causing his crooning to start up. "Rem? It's okay. We'll be staying here with you." He sighed, hugged Sev and breathed in his scent before turning back around. Harry grabbed his hand, interlinking their fingers for comfort.

"Well then. Center rules don't normally allow spouses-" Remus growled lowly at the thought of being away from the men he'd come to think of as Alphas. "But since he sees you as 'pack', you're allowed. Do keep in mind that other werewolves will challenge you for the right to your husband. I hope you can defend yourselves." The male stated, raising the clipboard and his free hand in defeat. "I'm Romulus, by the way, but the 'wolves just call me Rom." The cheery smile didn't fool him for a second. Remus huffed before he tugged on Harry's hand and followed the councilor with more than a little trepidation.

* * *

The Alphas were surprisingly civil after he'd broken three arms, four legs and about fifteen noses in his defense. Harry and Severus could hold their own, as was their way. He'd found the Beta section full of whiny females and pompous twits of males. They'd expected him to watch the fights with them. One such incident cured them of wanting to associate with him.

-**FLASHBACK-**

_By about the eighth fight for his attention, Remus was bored out of his skull. Ugh, born Alphas and their 'pick me' attitudes were really starting to grate on him._

_"Why aren't you watching them?" the female voice was Filiks, a high-ranking Beta._

_"One, I already have mates; two, I'm sickened by their blood by now. The smell's atrocious." he quipped back, allowing his gaze to wander over Severus's long frame and Harry's wings glimmering in the moonlight._

_"Blood doesn't turn you on? What kind of a Beta are you?"_

_"A bitten one. I didn't ask to turn furry a day out of every month." this time he hissed his answer, baring his fangs._

_"By who?"_

_"Greyback." Moony was running close to the surface tonight... Rarin' for a fight with anything that showed enough spark._

_"Such a waste. You would have made a fine born Beta." Oh, that was it! Snide remarks aside, he was sick of the insinuations that he leave his mates for another werewolf. He roared, shifting into half-wolf form effortlessly in his anger. "You wish to fight me?"_

_"What's it look like, bitch?" The Alphas ceased fighting and watched them as she looked at her nails, flicking away imagined dirt._

_"This means you'll be the top Beta."_

_"Like I care?" Now that his dander was up, he wanted to fight not idly chit-chat._

_"Your second?"_

_"Don't need one."_

_"As you wish; such insolence from a bitten cub."_

_He grinned, flexed his claws and laughed, "Cub? We'll see."_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

He hadn't fought like that since his creation, but it was like getting on a bike; so easy to figure out once he was in the groove. She hadn't stood a chance. So he was technically Alpha of the Beta pack; but who cared?

Harry held him close, wings wrapped around him and Sev.

"Can we go home now? I need the peace of St. Mungo's." he murmured, content to drowse as Severus and Harry made plans to get back to England.

**Ending A/N:** Such a strange chapter... But it works, so I'm not gonna argue with the Muses. Thank you all for a wonderful start! As always, folks, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_ Your very own or a continuation.


	43. The Theft of Daylight IV

**A/N:** Woot! Someone's caught on to the pleading I have done! Alrighty, this chapter goes to the ever-loving BasilMacVae! Promised that I would continue this, so I am. They were so excited!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. Oh, OC warning. I made them up 'cause none of the next generation has been made yet!

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_"What? I-Umm-Mmm." Harry hummed into his mouth as he gave into the temptation of the sinful body and mind, wrapping his arms tightly about the thin waist. "You taste-like-cinnamon-and-sandalwood." Each word was punctuated with a heated kiss as Harry straddled his lap._

_"Severus, have you seen-Oh." Minerva's embarrassed voice startled them out of the moment. "I'll just... come back, shall I?"_

_Harry laughed, leaning against him._

_"I think we just provided months' worth of nightmares, Severus."_

_"Or fantasy material. You never know with that woman."_

_"Severus! Eww. No. Give me nightmares, why don't you?" Harry protested, shifting his hips. Their erections brushed and suddenly Severus felt the desire to push Harry against the wall and just claim him._

_Dark!_

_**Yes?** the deity lazily drawled._

_Is this your instinct or mine? Dark laughed the sound rich and deeper than his own._

_**All yours, you carnal cobra.** The smirk was what did it. He tamped down the feral impulse and rocks his hips up as Harry ground down again._

_"Mine." he purred as he bit and suckled Harry's delicious neck._

_"Mmm, all yours."_

**TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD TToD**

Harry grinned at Quidditch practice unable to keep it off his face. The teams took that as a good sign that practice was going to be easy; oh, so naive, the looks on their faces...

* * *

Hours later, Harry knew the teams would communally skip if he ever showed up looking like that again. He pulled a Wronski feint just for the hell of it letting out a whoop of joy as he spun in tighter and tighter circles towards the soft earth. Stopping took a tremendous effort and he almost crashed when someone let out a curse. He spun to the left, coming down running, flicking his wand out to block the oncoming red spell burst with a wordless Protego. Draco stood in the stadium doorway, grey eyes wide. Harry shrugged his shoulders to right his Quidditch cloak before strolling over to Drake.

"What was that for?" he asked, shouldering his Firebolt. Grey eyes rolled in clear exasperation.

"Manic. That Feint would have killed you at the speed you were going." came the snarky comment.

"No it wasn't. I was in the middle of pulling a Wronski Feint with a twist and roll. It's a move that saved my life with the dragon."

"I still think you're absolutely mental, Potter."

_**I agree! Maybe I should switch vessels with Raven... **_Coyote complained as they strode to the locker room. Harry growled lowly as he was pinned to the wall before he realized it was his crush.

"Severus?"

"You gave me a heart-attack, crazy little fool!" was hissed in his ear as his back was pressed against a warm, solid body. He growled again, only to yelp as a hand gripped his waist harder than normal. "I insist you be more careful... Harry." The hoarse insecure whisper had him relaxing into the new yet familiar touch. "Please?"

"Coach, I have a quest-" Harry turned to face the Slytherin still in Severus's arms. "Never mind."

"Ms. Halengher." he called to the student as she tried to slip away. "Not a word." Coyote flashed briefly to the surface, turning his eyes a golden green.

* * *

Of course, with his kind of luck... the exact opposite happened. Students were giggling as they passed him in the halls. Severus was immune to the glazed looks he recieved during his last class of the school year. Narcissa would replace him Monday. Harry shrugged it off, used to being under the spotlight for more questionable things.

"Harry? Were you snogging Snape?" He turned around and was face-to-face with Ron.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in-Uh, yeah." he enthused, catching himself as the question hit home. "Yeah, I did." He stated calmly, waiting for Ron to explode, his muscles tensing up.

"Mum wants him over for dinner then. She says it's nice you've finally found someone. Ginny rolled her eyes and mumbled something about you having a crush on Snape since fifth year..." Harry blushed at that. "No way! Really?"

"It's Severus to you and it was kind of a gradual thing." Coyote examined his best friend from his eyes, cataloguing the amused blue eyes and flaming red hair.

_**Acceptable. Raven is rather picky about bloodlines though, so Drake really is the best for him. Is he even aware of Raven?**_

_Not that I know of. Can you contact Raven?_

_**Of course; what, did you think I'd stay inside of your head all day with nothing to do?**_

_I've never had a spirit inside of me. How should I know?_ he grumbled back, frowning.

"Harry? I've been talking to you for the past-Merlin!-Your eyes are a different color!" He smiled to reassure his best mate and clapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Well, it goes a little like this..."

**-PoV-**

Severus watched from the Owlery as Harry chatted with the youngest Weasley boy. Dark was silent today, eerily so.

_Dark?_ he poked around tentatively.

_**What?**_

_You've been quiet. In my experience, that's never a good sign._

_**I've been thinking about Coyote.**_ Severus did the mental equivalent of a raised brow. _**He has not pushed me away, Severus. It is his way to do so.**_

_Perhaps he's changed his ways? Thousands of years, generation after generation of new Hosts can work wonders on temperament and the mind. _he replied mildly, leaning on the cleaned window-sill.

_**You might be on to something, my Host.**_ Dark murmured as they watched Harry lead his best mate back into Hogwarts.

* * *

Once alone in his quarters, there was a hesitant knock. Severus answered it expecting everyone but the object of his and Dark's desire; Harry stood nervously at the door, twisting his Gryffindor scarf into knots. He gently took Harry's hands, pulling him inside and closing the door.

"Harry?"

"You've been invited to a Weasley dinner." he blurted, gorgeous green eyes staring at the flames in his hearth.

"The reason?"

"Ah, they think we're together. Mrs. Weasley expects you over... I'd like that very much." He tilted Harry's chin up and stared down into pools of emerald.

"I am honored to be invited. Harry, would you do me the humble favor of being my lover?"

"Lover?" A lovely blush spread across the high cheekbones. "I... You mean it?"

"Yes. I do have one request, however."

"Name it." Harry chirruped, his smile dazzling.

"We will be affectionate in public. I refuse to hide the fact that you are with me." If anything the smile grew wider, happiness shining through like the sun on a winter's day. "You look pleased by this development."

"You have no idea how pleased I am. Oh, and Coyote say hi to Dark." Dark flushed a shade of bright silver, a small smile on his face.

_**Sweet silly cub. He's too welcoming. I wish to convey a message. Might I take control?**_ Severus was surprised at the formal words, but agreed.

_Certainly_. His body jerked and Dark's voice came out in place of his own; this was the strangest sensation he'd ever felt.

"Coyote."

"Dark!" He assumed that Harry had let the god take over as well. "Oh, I missed you so much!" Coyote's arms wrapped around Dark in a welcome display of affection.

"Did you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe... It's so boring! Well, until Raven manifested. Why can't I talk to you mind-to-mind?" Golden eyes looked up and Coyote pouted. A chuckle rumbled through Dark's chest, shaking Coyote a bit.

"I did not think you would want my company after so many centuries." he said honestly, silver eyes soft.

"What? That's crazy. Of course I wanna talk to you! You were my favorite, you know." A sly smile and Coyote had them pinned to the ground with a mischievous smile. "Mmm..."

"Must you hold us this way? I'm sure your Host is still aware, as mine is."

"Harry's asleep, actually. He said that I was welcome to seduce you..."

"As if I believe that, cub. You are the Trickster god after all." Coyote sighed, pulling them up with an ease that Harry had never managed in front of him. "Come, awaken your Host."

"He's a bit mad, but not furious. Whew. Hey, can I kiss you before we go back?"

"Impulsive as ever, I see."

"Mmm, you could say that."

"Of course." _**Severus, may I?**_

_This is Harry I'm kissing. Nothing wrong with that as far as I can tell_. Dark kissed Coyote with passionate abandonment, drawing a moan from the younger god. Mmm, now he saw what Dark did. _You know how to pick them, don't you?_

_**Do I ever.**_ Suddenly he was kissing Harry, in complete control of his body once more, who pressed closer to him before pulling away with a gasp.

"Damn Coyote... Putting me to sleep..."

"Dark told him to knock it off. I didn't know I could kiss like that."

"I didn't either. Where have you been hiding that?" Harry purred lazily, the lithe, Quidditch-toned body plastered along his front.

"No idea, but I'd like to try it again..."

* * *

He groaned as he awoke, tightening his arms around the warm body that lay close to him. Severus started as he realized that they'd fallen asleep holding each other.

"Sev?" Harry's sleep-muddled voice jerked him back to reality. Thank goodness it was the weekend... He stared down at Harry, playing with the ridiculously soft strands of unruly black. "Mmm, are we gonna get up any time soon?"

"Maybe." he answered lazily. Part of him wanted to stay like that forever, just the two of them. Of course, his practical side kicked in when Harry's stomach growled something fierce. "Perhaps we are. Your stomach could scare the Dark Lord." Gorgeous green eyes rolled as Harry padded past him with socked feet.

"I already did that. Think of something else." came the laughing retort as Harry pulled out a knife, a cutting board, a frying pan, several strips of bacon and eggs from what appeared to be thin air. "I Summoned it, if you want to know, from my kitchen."

"Ah. Nonverbal as well as wandless, I take it?" His lover nodded shyly, proceeding to make them breakfast. "How is Slytherin doing with your coaching?"

"Still rooting for your old House? You're not supposed to play favorites..." Harry teased, placing the warmed plate in front of him. They ate slowly, chatting about the various idiots they noticed about Hogwarts nowadays when there was a sharp knock on his door. Only one person would knock like that... Severus opened the door to see Lucius in immaculate robes as always.

"Might I join you?" the blond said suavely, a warm smile on his face. "That does smell rather divine."

"As much of a surprise this is, Lucius, you only drop by when you want something." The smile didn't fade one bit.

"Do I really? I'll have to change that habit." He gave in with ill-disguised grace, opening his chamber door wider and retaking his seat next to Harry. "Mr. Potter? Severus, you do keep the oddest company."

"I don't know what you're talking about, dear friend," he let the insult slid down his back as though it were water, kissing Harry (who had the audacity to smile against his lips as he did so) with relish. "You were saying something about...?" Severus purred as Harry returned the favor, straddling him in his chair and gave him an open-mouthed kiss. Lucius choked on his proffered glass of water, silver eyes flashing in annoyance.

"I insist that you do keep the oddest company. I will not repeat myself again. Notice I have said nothing about your... display. You have made it quite clear that you and Potter are lovers." came the surprisingly neutral reply.

"Call me Harry. I assume Drake told you about our truce?" Harry chirruped from his lap, green eyes full of mirth. Lucius raised an eyebrow at the nickname given to his precious Dragon. Malfoys were notoriously possessive of family and friends; himself included. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Anywho, he and I decided to start over. Do I call you Lord Malfoy as I always have, or just Lucius?"

"Is he always this happy?" Lucius asked him, confusion flitting across his impassive face before becoming a mask once more.

"Uh, hello, I'm over here. You didn't answer my question by the way." Harry waved a hand in front of the blond's face, earning himself a scowl. "What? I'm offended."

"Gryffindors." they murmured, shaking their heads in unison.

"Hey! Ex-Gryffindor, if it counts any..." Green puppy eyes looked up at him, causing him to melt on the inside.

"No, Harry. You'll always embody Gryffindor's spirit." Harry gave him a sweet smile and was back asleep before he could say anymore to his lover. "Just as you will always be mine."

**Ending A/N:** Hey, Lucius managed to charm his way into the chapter! *pokes Lucius Muse back into his mental Manor* He doesn't do it very often, so I can forgive him... Mostly. Hehe, possessive Sev is possessive Sev. As always, folks, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_ You know the deal by now!


	44. Marchin' On IV

A/N: Alrighty, this chapter goes to the ever-loving Nekoneko-xyz and Nightshade sydneylover 150! She was very sweet when she asked for this and others. Honestly, I love getting new ideas from my fans. It's the highlight of my day. Oh and any words you don't understand? Check the bottom for translations.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. Mentions of M-Preg and sub-dom relationships. Oh, and _**SEX**_. Yeah, that lovely three-letter word that most of you either go squick or read anyway. It's been marked so you can skip it, but it's got important stuff that's in the next chapter of this.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

_Italics- **Mage language**; word emphasis; previous drabble endings_

_*Parseltongue- Harry*_

_-Parseltongue-Others-_

**-Previously On...-**

_"I refuse to be dominated by anyone; as several Blacks found out on the full moon. They think because they are demons that they are superior to a bitten Mage. I showed them- Excuse me. I'm a bit touchy on the subject." The magewolf swallowed and rubbed his temples._

_"I see. Have you thought of names?"_

_"That's Siri's job." The magewolf said even as he petted Harry, who'd unconsciously scooted into Remus's lap to continue receiving the obviously wanted touch. "I may have taken the Black name along with my own, but it's the submissive's duty to name the cubs in my Family."_

**MOMOMOMOMOMOMO**

Harry yawned and stretched, encountering the warm body of his bonded.

"Mmm, Sev?"

"Yes sa'laek? You seem tired." the smooth velvet washed over him, making him smile.

"Wanted to go see Varssen today."

"Ah." he was gently lifted and he heard the sounds of a bath being drawn. "Anything else?"

"Mmm, I don't think so."

* * *

Ensconced in the warm tent, Harry chatted away with the lead dancer, time seemed like wisps of air.

_-Sso... Would you like to learn how to dance?-_

_*Dance? I don't have the-*_

_-You do. Your hipss are wider than mosst maless, Vasshkal. Perhaps ssomeone told you that it wass a womanish activity?-_ Harry blushed, biting his lower lip_. -Sss-aa, what a fool. I sshall enjoy teaching you.-_ Varssen hissed thoughtfully, circling him with a practiced eye_. -Come.-_ He followed Varssen to a new tent, this one light and airy. _-Sselene? Are you in?-_

"Speaking Parseltongue to our guest. Shame on you. I am Selene, the troupe's seamstress."

_-Humph. He needss the practice.-_

"Varssen also forgot to mention that the Naga and Basilisk Clans are autonomous. We have our own Kings and Queens. What are you doing here anyway, _Prince_ Varssen?" Varssen looked visibly upset at the revelation.

_*Varssen was going to teach me how to dance. Honesstly, I could care less what Clan is autonomouss or not. That'ss my bonded'ss job. Well?*_ he hissed back, a sneer barely kept off his face. Selene's jaw dropped with an audible click before she recalled who she was standing in front of. _*And thiss iss what you rule over? I don't know whether to pity you or laugh. Ssuch inssolence would never have been left unpunished.*_ Varssen laughed, leaning against a tent pole as a support as he doubled over.

_-Pricelesss. Put in her place by a Mage!-_

"What colors, Milord?" she demurred, not looking up as she pulled out fabric swatches.

_-Black silk and green chiffon. Traditional dancer'ss robess as well as a more contemporary sset. We'll borrow the black practice ssetss for now.-_ The smug tone had her flushing a startling shade of green.

He didn't think he could do it, but dance came so naturally that Harry wondered to himself if he'd found his calling.

_*Thiss iss easy! Why didn't I do thiss before?*_ he called to Varssen as they tried some of the more complicated moves.

**-PoV-**

Varssen was in awe of the bonded Mage. For someone who claimed to have never danced this way in his _life_, he was astonishingly _**good**_. The sashaying movements went well with the low, hypnotic beat. They danced for a good three hours before the Vasshkal pleaded tiredness.

_*Thankss. Thiss iss ssomething I enjoy.*_

_-It is I who hass to thank you. Ssuch talent wass hidden away by a paranoid father... I'd give him a piece of my mind if I met him.-_ he said lowly as Harry dressed behind the curtain._ -Certainly, your mother knew?-_

_*I wass not invited to formal dancess. My brother bumbled through his.*_

They chatted a bit more before Varssen handed the precious Mage off to the High Prince. "He is quite talented. You might want to hire dancers to help keep up what we started today." The panther demon raised an ebony brow, and then gave a faint smile.

"Perhaps, if your Father agrees to it, we can keep you here for my sa'laek. Harry does not make friends easily and you have managed to relax him." Harry cuddled close to the panther, burying his beautiful face against the broad chest.

_*I'd like it if I could dance with you again, Varssen.*_ That look decided him; he would do anything for the Mage.

**-PoV-**

Severus watched the lessons from a high balcony, smiling as Harry grew more confident by the day. Soon, the Basilisk Prince announced that there was nothing further he could teach his sa'laek.

"I cannot teach him anymore. He is as good as a professional dancer; highly skilled and devoted to the dance as I have not seen in a while. Perhaps a demonstration?" Harry grinned from his pile of pillows in the study.

"Really, Varssen? You mean it?" The steel grey eyes held happiness at Harry's earnest question.

"Quite,_ -Vasshkal-_. Here at the Palace or the Alley?" Severus surprised himself by saying the less-secure option.

"The Alley. It's where new talent goes. Surely a challenger for the title of greatest dancer in the kingdom wouldn't go amiss?" Prince Varssen gave him a sly smile, while Harry beamed.

With both of them disguised, they made their way to the dancing platforms. Only Selene would know who was challenging Varssen as she'd made the outfit.

"Challenge the greatest dancer in all the principalities! A grand gesture if you please. The one, the only... Varssen of the Basilisk Clan!" Harry ever so casually wound his way through the crowd, a faint smile visible through the chiffon covering his face.

**-PoV-**

He smiled for Severus. It did boost his confidence a lot when his bonded gave a soft one in return. The stage was silent, both Harry and Varssen absolutely still. A soft drumroll started slowly becoming a hypnotic beat as it built. Harry closed his eyes behind the cloaked cover waiting for the judge of the contest to whip it off.

With a snap, the fabric was removed and he waited for Varssen (who was the senior when it came to dance) to start. His mentor started off with a shimmy of his hips; a deliberate challenge to his abilities. Harry lazily completed a figure eight teeter totter followed by a temple frame and full body roll. The crowd gasped lowly at his casual display, while Varssen only grinned. The Basilisk Prince did a hip roll to the left, coupled with a shoulder shimmy and a horizontal torso roll. From there the contest was about complexity of moves combined with choreography of the subtlest kind.

They stopped as the music ended abruptly after his last sequence. He'd thrown everything into the last one, heart and soul. The elder Basilisk slowly turned his head from one sweaty dancer to the other, all the while flicking out a pale purple snake tongue. Harry's heart barricaded against his ribs as the judge flicked golden eyes over his frame. The nod was in his direction a discreet smile on the human form of the elder Basilisk.

"Well done, young dancer. Perhapsss you would do usss the honor of removing your chiffon veil?" He nodded graciously before removing the whole mask with a pre-planned flair. There were quite a few thumps in the crowd as the bonded Mate of their High Prince grinned down on them from the stage.

**-PoV-**

Severus watched as Harry flexed his lithe body into positions that were as erotic as they were amazing. Mmm, his bonded was proving to be quite the diamond in the rough. Repressed (without a doubt), neglected and yet still standing tall. Such beauty was rare, that he knew, and he would not restrain it as that bastard Charlus had. Harry gave him a sweet smile as he hopped off the stage and popped up next to him, swiping off his cloak's hood with a giggle.

"C'mon, Sev. Let's go explore." Severus sighed, his ear flicking back as he gave in to the precocious demands of his magelet. Harry interlaced their fingers casually, yet he saw the nervous glances down at their hands. Severus gave his sa'laek a soft purr and pressed him against an alley wall. Time to reward his magelet for the rare display of affection... "Sev, we're in-Mmm...-public."

"They should be minding their own business." he crooned lowly, inhaling the still innocent scent of his sa'laek. "Such contact does not bother my subjects." The delicious moan that came from his betrothed was almost too much as he ravished the now exposed neck and collarbone. Half-lidded emerald eyes watched him with lust clouding them, snapping Severus out of his sudden possessiveness. "Harry?"

"Deep Magic kinda... kinda spiked, Sev. What were you thinking about?" Harry murmured against his still-heaving chest.

"That your voice is entirely too useful a tool in turning me on."

"The same could be said of you." His sa'laek sighed as they slide down the brick wall, catching their breaths. "Mmm... I think we should bond."

"We are bound already." Severus stated with confusion, looking over at his submissive Mate with unmitigated curiosity. Harry shrugged and squirmed his way into Severus's embrace.

"Not in the ways of your people, Sev. I want that," Severus saw a rather saccharine display of gag-inducing sweetness; a pair of Hawk Clanmembers rubbing beaks. "With you." The last part left him speechless and warm on the inside.

"You mean it, sa'laek?" he breathed, not daring to speak above a hoarse whisper.

"You've been letting me do as I please, always pulling back when we get like... this, but I think that you deserve something in return, Sev. I think I've wanted that with you since you saved me from my Father's wrath." Emerald eyes shone with a deep peace and... was that _**love**_ in the familiar gaze?

"Areskur amus, sa'laek." he murmured into Harry's ear, "Shall we inform the Royal Priest?"

"Mmmhmm. What did you say before your question?" Harry whispered back, muscled arms slipping around his neck as he picked up his chosen Mate.

"I'll tell you after, magelet."

* * *

The Royal Priest, a panther by the name of Father Albus, took one look at their slightly disheveled states and snorted.

"What is it this time, Severus?"

"Harry asked that we... bond, Albus."

"You are already bound by Ancient Law and Deep Magic. What more could you possibly nee-Ah. Let me bless the Royal Bed then."

"Royal Bed? Where have we been sleeping?"

"In the Crown Prince's chambers. My bedroom is the only room I felt comfortable enough to sleep in with you until... until you acknowledged that bonding with me was not such a terrible fate." he said resignedly. Harry sighed and knelt before him, taking his hands into smaller tan ones.

"Severus," the use of his full name brought all of his attention to his betrothed. "Half a year ago, if someone had told me I'd willingly bond to the son of my Father's most hated foe, I would have probably blasted them. Now? Now I can't imagine my world without you. We've come a _long_ way, Sev, and you know it."

"I do."

"Then humor a Mage, would you?" A soft smile reassured him into relaxing as they waited for Albus to finish.

"I'm done. Go bless that bed in a different fashion." Harry visibly blushed at the old coot's ribbing. He scooped his magelet up and shut the ornate door on Albus's cheerful visage.

"You're beautiful." he purred softly as he lay over his submissive. "So beautiful, so full of strength and passion..."

"Same... Same could be said of you." Harry panted, pupils blown as they kissed fiercely. Severus pulled back before sliding his hands over the sinful body of his Chosen. "Mmm-Ah!" Severus scratched thin lines into Harry's back, his animal side released for the first time in a decade. "Sev, that-Ohhhhhh..."

"I'm sorry." he panted, digging his claws into the thick coverlet. Harry groaned in frustration, taking off his tunic with a quick pull...

**-PoV-**

Harry groaned as sunlight filtered through his eyelids. He stretched, and then winced at the odd pain in his lower back and neck. Everything came rushing back into his memory; he flushed a shade of red he hadn't thought possible. He'd had sex with Severus and it was beyond fantastic. The arm around his waist had thick black claws tipping the slender porcelain fingers. Severus's tail was wrapped around his right thigh, the tip thumping against his morning erection. Wait, since when did he sleep naked? Harry turned to see a smile on Severus's face, the exotic face relaxed in sleep.

"Sleep, sa'laek. It's too early... to contemplate how... fantastic sex was..."

"You're awake?"

"Barely. You are... utterly insatiable." Severus groaned lowly as he closed the black velvet curtains with a clawed hand. "Five times... in one night... is too much."

* * *

The second time he awoke, Severus was waving a strip of bacon under his nose. He bit into it making Sev smile.

"Awake are we? You sleep heavy for a submissive who greets the sun."

"Mmmghmph." he mumbled through his mouthful.

"I don't understand mouth full of food. Do swallow before speaking, sa'laek." the fond tone had him grinning around his mouthful.

"I said, it's not my fault. Stupid sun shone in my eyes." he grumbled, snuggling close to his bonded.

"We are connected by more than the physical, Harry. I can feel what you feel." Serious obsidian eyes locked with his own, slender fingers tilting his chin up. "Especially your pleasure." Harry was in the mood for some more of that fantastic sex, then...

**Ending A/N:** So? Hope that satisfied some itches. I know it did for me. *cackles madly before fleeing angry fans* As always, folks, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_ Your own or a continuation.

Vasshkal- beautiful bonded

sa'laek- beloved

Areskur amus, sa'laek- I'll love you forever, beloved.


	45. Regal, Plain and Simple

**A/N:** For Drakelover30! Garuda (phoenix type bird from India that kills Naga) Harry and Naga Sev! Quick info is that Garuda and Naga have centuries-long feud; Harry falls for Sev. Kinda almost Romeo and Romeo and set in Regency England/Victorian Age. Oh, and no Voldy. He wouldn't fit in and behave like the rest of my Muses. I had a lot of fun researching and writing this!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. There is also social drinking, faint-happy women and unsolicited attentions.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be titles that get more than one continuation such as Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II...

**RPaS RPaS RPaS RPaS RPaS RPaS**

Harry breathed in the cool mist of the English Channel, grey waves slapping against the side of the boat, called The Selkie by her Captain. Wind raked through his hair, tangling the wild mass more than it already was. Hermione was absently twirling her parasol and they were chaperoned by Mrs. Jean Granger.

"I do miss India's weather..." she sighed, leaning on the railing.

"Is that complaining I hear, Ms. Granger?" he enquired teasingly.

"Well! I never, Mr.-"

"Oh, call me Harry, 'Mione." he snapped mildly, leaning on the railing with her, using her nickname.

"I'm sorry..." her fair cheeks flushed a soft rose." I'm engaged to Ronald."

Harry snickered before rolling his eyes. "No reason to throw away your dastardly fiends*, now is it?"

"He envies you." she sighed, patting down her hair.

"Envies me? Why would _anyone_ envy me? I had a horrible life before Da and Drake!"

"I... didn't tell him about the orphanage, Harry. Just-"

"Just my time with my adopted family. So he's got the wrong impression." he muttered, shrugging it off. "Do I have to show that I've had trials to this man? Nay, ne'ermore! I shall flutter away like a nightingale, a Phoenix of legend! No more of me, beloved fiend!" he exclaimed, using dramatics to emphasize his point. "Thou art a lovely fiend..." Hermione groaned and buried her face in her gloved hands. "Alas, sweet sea, sing to me! Draw me in with siren's breath-Ouch!" Anik looked innocently at his white uniform and flicked off imaginary dust with feigned disinterest.

"Folly to let the flightily bird dramatize, Milady. He'll prattle on forever."

"I suppose you like to take _ten-hour _cat naps if I feed you..." The weretiger growled lowly, golden eyes flashing. Harry sighed softly; the tiger was sensitive about things like that still. "Anik." Growls became a deep snarl. "Anik. It's me." A sheepish purr told him his weretiger forgave the accidental slight. He had a Bengal tiger winding about his legs, the purring growing louder with each long stroke.

"Sir... Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh, the tiger. He's for the Malfoys." Harry had a purr of his own and an evil smirk for the crew-member who decided to harass them. "Anik's quite beautiful and trained to attack on command." His manservant growled, opening his mouth in a spectacular yawn. The man squeaked before fleeing amidst much laughter from the crew. "Hmph. Coward." Rewarding Anik with a scratch to the chin, he eyed the not so distant shore and counted himself lucky.

**-PoV-**

Draco kept his face impassive as his adopted brother's boat landed. His Father was also eager to see Harry, but it showed only slightly, if one knew how to look past the icy front.

"Father, I do believe that's Harry." Indeed it was, though his hair was much longer and all that more wild; it was carelessly pulled back with a green ribbon and tendrils were escaping, framing Harry's angular face perfectly.

"I see he took my advice on growing out that raven's nest. Quite the effect... Of course, this is Harry we speak about. A tiger? Could he be more subtle?"

"Da, Drake. This is Anik. I'll tell you more when we get home to the Manor." Harry's mild-mannered greeting made his Father's ice-mask crack just a little bit. A smile, predatory to everyone else on the docks, shone with affection.

"Your hair is a mess, as usual," Draco drawled as the door to their carriage shut. "But I like it."

"You do? I was going to grow it longer." He pulled out the ribbon and Draco saw the rest of the length in a braid.

"Where did you find the time for that?"

"Somewhere between etiquette classes and rescuing Anik. India was fascinating." Green eyes sparkled with absolute pleasure as Harry launched into a detailed account of his final school, hands gesturing and occasionally returning to the gorgeous tiger that rested upon the other seat of the luxurious Malfoy carriage.

* * *

They sat in the study, each with a snifter of their chosen drink. Harry lounged like a cat on the settee his lithe body stretched out. Draco was quite proud of his brother. Mother had not been able to have another and Father had asked if he wanted to _**pick**_ his sibling. Harry had been a challenge since the moment they'd met...

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"A dark-haired boy for sure; around my son's age? Could we arrange a meeting with him?"_

_"Oh, Potter's usually drawing this time of day." The bored drawl caught Draco's attention._

_"Father..."_

_"I know, son. Take us to see him."_

_"I cannot-"_

_"You will take us." He loved it when Father used that tone on someone. They sputtered like fools and made it worse than it had to be._

_"Of-Of course, Lord Malfoy. At once, Milord." Draco had the impression of dark hair before the boy looked up from the page. Large green eyes met blue and Draco smiled to show the boy it was alright. A shy smile was his reward, as well as the proffering of the drawing pad. He sat next to Potter and handed the pad to his Father._

_"My name is Draco Malfoy. What is yours?"_

_"Harry..." Harry flattened his fringe of dark hair over the right side of his forehead._

_"No last name?"_

_"Harry Potter. Who is that man you handed my drawing to?"_

_"My Father. He said I could pick my new brother or sister here."_

_"Adoption? I- I belong here." the tone turned even more shy, and Harry curled up on the window seat._

_"Not if I want you as a brother; Malfoys always get what they want."_

_"Oh."_

_"Indeed, child. What we'd like is for you to join our family."_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

A brotherhood started and a best friend made all in one afternoon, he thought smugly, as he sipped his bourbon.

"Drake, you look like the cat that ate the canary. Do stop that."

"I'm simply remembering when we first met."

"Rather... one-sided, now that I think about it. But my simple birthday wish was answered." It _had_ been the day after Harry's birthday; August first and the end of Mother's last miscarriage. She had doted on Harry before she'd died. Draco, of course, had not minded. Harry'd explained in hesitant words how his former life had been; just awful, living with people who didn't want you.

The Dursleys had gotten their due via his Father's skill at political manipulations. They were never invited to Ton functions and shunned by higher society. Such was the price of screwing over one who the Malfoys loved quite dearly. Mother had started an ugly rumor that persisted to this day; Petunia Dursley couldn't show her face due to it for _**months**_ after Mother set her own plan. She had truly thought Harry Family.

"The story of your delightful tiger then."

"Anik?" The tiger blurred and before them stood an Indian manservant dressed in white. "I rescued him from a sacrificial Naga den in India."

"Nagas? Harry!" he admonished his little brother, shaking his head in amazement. Harry always managed to get into the worst trouble imaginable!

"I," Harry swallowed before blurting the rest of his sentence. "I'm a Garuda... or a part of my bloodline was and manifested in me."

Father sighed and Summoned the fine vintage bottle of medieval Chardonnay red. "Spread out your wings then Great Phoenix of the East."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and out came a beautiful set of scintillating, multi-colored wings. Feathers flashed red, gold, green, blue and a veritable rainbow, never quite setting on one solid color.

"May I?" Harry extended the wing closest to him. Oh, good _Merlin_ those feathers were so _**soft**_.

"Father, I think you should feel this." A small smile from his father and Harry extended his other wing, brushing the tip across the sharp cheekbone of their remaining parent.

"Ah. I see why they are prized beyond belief." His brother mantled them, a serene smile on his face. Laugh lines appeared around Harry's eyes as the wings dissipated. In his hands were two long primaries.

"I think freely given Garuda feathers are not easy to get. I'll go put these in our lab."

**-PoV-**

Severus sneered and refrained from hissing with pure malice. Lucius housed a _Garuda_ and had decided not to tell him? Though, to be fair, he'd never told Lucius his deepest secret; Naga blood in his Pureblood heritage. There! In the study... Odd. The creature appeared to be asleep. He pushed open the door as silently as he could and got an eyeful of his mortal enemy. A smirk formed on his face at the sight of the dark-haired young man. He nearly jumped in surprise when a wand was pressed against his neck.

"Naga. You even _think_ about hurting him, I will string you up, change shape and use you as a scratching post." the deep snarl told him he was dealing with a werebeast; one who obviously had a grudge against his kind. "Harry's naive and too innocent to ever hurt you. It is why I guard him, conceal his presence from everyone willing to hurt or maim." Amber eyes flashed with deep-seated resentment; the knife he hadn't noticed until now pressed against the scale line on his back.

"Oh, you are very good. Disable then kill."

"I learned a lot when I was imprisoned by your kind."

"Anik?" the sleepy croon had the werebeast releasing him and kneeling by the young Garuda's side.

"Who's there?"

"No one honorable Garuda." A snort and then a more clear answer than the first.

"Bullshit."

"Language, Harry."

"I meant it. You're doing that evasion technique again." The werebeast snorted and the enemy (Harry, his unhelpful mind supplied) stretched like a cat, a flash of talons peeking out of strong fingertips. "Don't _lie_ to me. I _**hate**_ lies, Anik." the slight screech was irritating to his vibration sensors.

"Severus. A pleasant surprise. Why are you hissing?"

"I was actually here to tell you that, but you have a Garuda in your study."

"My adopted son, yes. What has you like this?"

"I am a Naga; surely you realize what it is now." A mortal enemy to death was left unsaid but it hung in the air.

"Harry would not harm you." Severus suddenly remembered why one never crossed a Malfoy. Cold steel abysses narrowed and Lucius tightened the grip he had on his wand handle. "It is simply not in him."

"Like it was in battles through the ages? I am taking no chances."

"Da?" the warm way the Garuda greeted Lucius was astonishing. He was given a cursory glance before his best friend was enveloped in a hug. "Who's our guest?"

"Severus Snape, Heir to the Prince Line, Potions Master. He happens to be a dear friend of mine as well." An arm wrapped around rounded shoulders, guiding the still tired young creature down the hall. "Harry, have you been reading by candle-light again?"

"No, Da. I'm really tired from my trip. The chair was rather comfortable..."

"Ah. Forgive me Severus. I need to see my son off to bed. I shall see you shortly in my study."

* * *

He sat in the window-seat, tapping his wand against his thigh in discomfort. The Garuda had been completely... relaxed in his presence, which simply did not make any sense to him. Lucius strolled back through the oak door with a predatory slink. One would swear the Malfoys had some magical cat blood in their line somewhere.

"Severus. Never again threaten that which I hold dear. Harry and Draco are all I have left of my beloved, gone these six years hence." the burning rage filtered through and the words came out as a low growl.

"As such, I have given Harry leave to attack you should you ever attempt it. Get out."

"Lucius-"

"I believe a Malfoy does not have to repeat himself in his own _home_. Leave my presence at once! And do not contact me for quite some time." the snarl was something that his friend did not use very often.

**-PoV-**

Harry strolled through Diagon Alley with Drake by his side. Draco had acquired a rather... odd set of friends without him around. Pansy seemed intent on marrying his brother; she bore watching, that one did. Daphne was subtler and Drake was quite fond of her. Blaise seemed to have an eye on HIM, of all people, and also bore close watch. The two body guards, Crabbe and Goyle, were sadly necessary. Two Hiers to vast fortunes were to be looked after and Da had hired the very best.

"Drake?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Diagon appears... smaller to me. Perhaps it is because I have been over Europe and on to India, but it doesn't seem quite the same." Draco chuckled softly at Pansy and Blaise's amazed faces. "What in Merlin's name is so funny?"

"Nothing, brother mine, merely a thought." Harry snorted lowly and draped an arm over his older brother. Pansy looked off-put by the gesture.

"Are you really brothers?" she asked quite rudely. The urge to strike out at this witch was uncanny. Such a woman did not deserve Draco at all. Daphne was much less uncouth...

"Not by blood, no." he replied equably, tapping Daphne on the shoulder and getting a small giggle from her.

"Pansy, I insist you apologize to my-Severus! A delightful way to meet you!" Drake's subtle warning was lost in favor of the Naga's appearance. Harry's inner beast churred softly before relaxing.

"Perhaps you could join me for a spot of tea? Excluding present company, of course. Your brother is extended the... same invitation." Harry edged away from Blaise, who insisted on staying close to him.

"Quite the offer, Severus. I shall accept." Draco said with a small smile.

He surprised himself by echoing Drake's answer with his own, "As Draco accepts, so shall I join my brother, Master Snape." Zabini purred and stood so close that Harry wanted to elbow him until he left him alone.

"Shall I also invite you, Mr. Potter-Malfoy?" the impudent man suggested blatantly.

"Kindly seduce someone else, Mr. Zabini, or you will wish you had not propositioned me in such a manner!" he hissed, deliberately treading on the man's shoe. Draco looked angry, which Harry took as a good sign.

"Blaise? Could you accompany the ladies and I back to the Leaky to send them home?" Harry was left with the broody, Byronesque Naga. He wasn't sure if that was a good id-

"Lucius warned me you were quite capable of defending yourself, should the need arise, Mr. Potter." the man snarked, a sneer gracing the thin lips. Harry sighed as they sat on a bench conveniently placed.

"Ah. That explains why Drake left me with you whilst he... persuades that Zabini fellow."

"They are quite ruthless when it comes to protecting their own."

"Indeed." Draco came back, hair in disarray, a battle-light dimming in his eyes as he spotted Harry.

"Drake? Are you alright?"

"Foul, loathsome... Never mind him. He won't be bothering anyone for some time." Harry shrugged, fixed his brother's hair, and lead the way to a small café in the corner of the alley.

"Two strong teas and a small cup of Indian, please." he told the waiter quite casually.

"Harry, what is this place?" Draco asked, sipping his tea with high manners.

"This- Oh, I know the owner."

"Weasley's Café Emporium and Bookstore. I have occasionally visited here. You know Arthur?"

"Met him in India; delightful man with lots of children. A good friend of mine is engaged to one of them."

"Harry! Wonderful of you to visit..." Arthur spotted him in the crowd and made his way over. They shook hands, chatting away about Hermione's upcoming nuptials. Drake rolled his eyes and Mr. Snape watched him with confusion in the dark gaze.

**-PoV-**

Severus frowned at the note his secretary, Ms. Greengrass, had left on his desk.

_Messer Snape,_

_You have been cordially invited to the Annual Ball of Lord Malfoy & Sons._

_**Type:** Masquerade_

_**Dress: **Formal Wizarding robes_

_**Post Scriptorium:** Come as yourself, Severus. It makes for an excellent distraction. Harry has promised to behave himself._

He slid carefully across the marble floor of his small ballroom in Prince Manor. Daphne had been ecstatic to learn that she would be teaching him how to dance. She wasn't deterred at all by his creature side; that scored her many points in his mental tally of her personality.

"Mr. Snape, I do believe your mind is wandering again." she admonished slightly.

"There is a Garuda at this Ball."

"Oh... Oh dear."

"Indeed, 'tis quite the conundrum. He's yet to attack me... Which I find odd." he confessed dryly, coiling his tail and sitting upon it.

"I've heard that Naga and Garuda are mortal enemies. This man clearly shows some restraint. Perhaps he sees you as no threat to him?"

"He is a great deal younger than myself. Close to your age, as a matter of fact. Mr. Potter-Malfoy is an enigma."

"Harry? That man wouldn't hurt anything! Your fears are entirely unfounded, Professor."

"So I have heard from those close to him," Severus snarked, baring his fangs. "But I am no fool. Garuda strike when a Naga is least prepared."

"As you say, Professor. I still think you should give Harry at least one chance."

"I will think on it, Ms. Greengrass. I'll not promise you 'twill go well."

**-PoV-**

Harry paced in his bedchamber, a blush burning across his cheeks.

"I am _not_ fond of Mr. Snape!" he protested as Hermione gave him a knowing look from his favorite chintz chair. Draco was quick to sigh and motion that he'd be useless for the next few minutes. "I'm not... Am I?" He sat on the floor quite abruptly.

"Of course you are. Your letters are _all_ about _**him**_, Harry. It's 'Mr. Snape did this' and 'he talked to me today without anything resembling a sneer!' You've got it bad for this Snape character, I must say."

"Even worse, Ms. Granger, Severus is a Naga. Harry here is a Garuda-"

"Oh, Harry."

"I know I'm hopeless, 'Mione. Always trusting the ones I shouldn't-Ouch!"

"You are utterly hopeless at _**romance**_, Harry, not at anything else! Now, what does he look like?"

* * *

He slipped on his mask and unfurled his wings before stepping out into the ballroom. Cheers and whistles followed his appearance. Harry quickly escaped to the balcony, a flute of delicate red wine held in one hand. Another person was out here, a glass of cognac glittering in the pale moonlight.

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy." Oh, not now! Did the Universe not want to cut him any slack? "A truce of this night. I'll not harm you."

"Alright. Agreed, Mr. Snape. Could you at least call me Harry?" The Naga seemed to mull it over swirling the amber liquid in his glass.

"A truce is neutral. You may call me Severus." A chilly wind set up and Harry, quite without thinking (as he was prone to do), snuggled up the Naga. Severus stiffened like a board before wrapping coils around him. "You are cold. Did you not bring a cloak?"

"I thought I was only going to be out here to escape the guests other than close friends and family. So... nosy. People are much more polite than here." Harry replied, wrapping his heated wings around himself and Severus.

"We probably look like we are doing something we are not." the man said gruffly, leaning on the cool marble balcony.

"That would be...?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake! You can't tell me- Lovely."

"What? Will you finish that sentence?"

"That _you_, of all people, are still a virgin?" the low rumble sent shivers down Harry's spine. Then the question caught up with his mind and he sighed.

"Such a rude question, entirely too rude, but the answer is yes." he murmured, setting his elbows on the warm coils of the Naga. "The question now extends to you, Severus." The Potions Master snorted a look between laughter and astonishment on his face.

"The answer is very obviously no, Harry."

"How should I know? I haven't known you for very long."

"Harry, there you-Oh." Hermione blushed a brilliant rose shade as she saw them wound about each other.

"'Mione, not what it looks like-" She swallowed and turned on her heel, the rustle of her skirt loud in the sudden silence. "Wonderful. Now she thinks we're... involved."

"Is the thought of me so sickening?" Harry felt his color rise as the silky voice did things to his lower body. "Ah."

"You're perfectly fine, as-as most gentlemen go. Nothing wrong with you." he blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Not at all, Severus."

"I see that." the purr was coupled by a swift movement, pressing him against the wall of the balcony.

"Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Harry asked, shocked at the way he sounded, breathless and ruffled.

"A rather small one, as such favors go." The coils shifted, wrapping him a bit tighter than the first time.

"A kiss." Harry stopped breathing for a moment before he settled his hands on the man's waist.

"I've... I've never kissed anyone." he admitted shyly, his face heating up again.

"Really? Hmm. All the more incentive to make this a good one." Harry closed his eyes and squeaked softly as Severus pressed butterfly kisses to his eyelids, tip of his nose and then his mouth. The kiss evolved from there, a hot tongue swiping across his lips. He opened them, moaning as Severus's tongue mapped out his mouth, shyly flicking his own across the Naga's. Severus pulled back, both of them gasping for air. "You're a natural at this, Harry. What did you think of that?"

"A wonderful first. Perhaps we can-"

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy!" the outraged tone was from Matron Zabini. "Lord Malfoy, come at once!" Da looked from him to Severus and back before quietly chuckling.

"Milady, please. Your throat will get sore from shouting so much. Let your son escort you inside." The Malfoy suave charm let the woman be lead back inside by her wide-eyed son. "Harry."

"Yes, Da?" he replied, his voice remarkably level.

"Do keep your public interactions a little less... heated. The poor woman almost fainted on me."

"Of course, Da." His adopted father smiled lightly before returning to the party, flicking the heavy curtain closed. "You!" he rounded on the unrepentant Naga.

"What have I done?"

"That kiss was timed!" he hissed heatedly under his breath.

"Ah, yes. I'll not have some... Wizard after the one I intend to claim as a Mate." Harry stiffened in Severus's grip, green eyes flashing with celestial fire.

"How dare you _**ASSU**_-Nngh..." The light tugging on his wings reduced him to a trembling mess in the Naga's grip. "Ooo... You cheat..."

"It was an educated guess. My prey tends to do much the same."

"Prey?"

"Runespoors, birds of prey... The usual." Harry frowned, then sighed, leaning back against the warm ebony coils.

"You do have to eat. No offense, but I occasionally will be caught eating the more poisonous varieties of snake when I can catch them."

"Touché." Severus murmured, raising his glass in acknowledgement.

**Ending A/N:** Long chapter to make up for Black Night's Chivalry! Sorry! This will be an early gift for those who can catch it. Thanks again. You guys asking for drabbles rescued this from the black hole where my ideas are usually thrown if I don't like them anymore.

*fiends-nickname that the pair of them came up with while Harry was in the orphanage.


	46. Iridescent

**A/N:** A brand-new Drabble courtesy of Akaluan! Harry is a full-blooded inu yokai. Read on, my lovely fans, and discover another product of my mind... Akaluan, I hope this meets your expectations!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. There's mention of blood, past abuse, and beatings. Oh, and SEX. Yeah, that lovely three-letter word that most of you either go squick or read anyway. It's been marked so you can skip it, if that's not what you came here for!

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

_**P.P.S. READ ME FIRST! Since Harry's in Japan, I figured Japanese names couldn't go wrong. They say last names first though, so it might be a bit confusing. Harry is referred to as Inazuma (lightning for his scar) and Severus is Arashi (storm for his temperament). It makes sense in my head... Dunno if it makes sense to you all. *sheepish grin***_

**-Iridescent-**

Life was never easy, Inazuma mused silently as he ran away from his adoptive home. Countless years with a samurai who thought too highly of himself and a wife who was concerned only what the other wives and servants thought had taught him that. He was limping from the last beating the samurai had delivered; making his way to a Shinto temple to be granted shelter. Blood dribbled down to the ground, soaking his plain cotton hakama and furosode. Each step was as painful as the step before it, yet he'd travelled farther than he ever had in his life.

"By Buddha's tree! Young man, what are you doing out in this weather?" The woman exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"Temple." he rasped lowly, the word scraping out of his burning throat. "Protected there." Black spots swam in his vision and he accepted the welcome void...

A childish squeal of glee was the first thing that registered in his senses followed by soft hands petting him. He groaned lowly, levering himself up with his forearms into a sitting position. The child stares at him with solemn golden eyes before wagging a cute white tail.

"Mama-San brought you here." Inazuma narrowed his eyes at the lanky teen who lounged in his doorway. The kid reeked of wealth and the lavender stripes indicated that he was speaking with a high-rank inu. "Well?"

"I am Midori Inazuma." He allowed his own yokai to rumble to the surface, giving himself bright green stripes as well as an elegant black silk kimono done with green stitching; his hair tumbles down his back as he kneels before the still-happy cub. "And you, little one?" he murmurs softly, scratching behind the fluffy ears absently.

"Shiro!"

"I see."

"Up!"

"As the little one demands..." he scoops up the giggling pup, raising an eyebrow when the teen gapes.

"Well?" Shiro presses his face against Inazuma's neck and he allows it.

"... It's Ame."

"Ah, our guest has already charmed Shiro. He doesn't take to many yokai. You may call me Mameha or Mama-San; everyone does."

"Where am I?"

"Of course. You are on Lord Kuro's lands, Lord of the South. It seemed as if you travelled very far."

"I was in the Northern Lands, under the rule of a human samurai... If you could call him that." Inazuma rumbled, handing the pup off to Ame.

"Take Shiro for his bath," Mameha ordered the teen her grey eyes hard and cool. "Our guest and I need to speak." The inu opens his mouth press the issue when Mameha growls. "Now." Ame vanishes with Shiro and Inazuma faces the irate tora yokai. "He is but a cub and he will learn..."

"Mameha, have you seen-" Inazuma is awed by the newcomer, an inu Lord who wears his title with humbleness instead of arrogance. "Ah. Shiro's in the bath, I take it, along with Ame? Welcome to the South." The Lord is off again before Inazuma can take a closer look. Mameha laughs at his dropped jaw. He shuts it with a click before regaining his manners.

"That was the Lord of the South?" She sighs before leading him over to the tatami mats. They sit seiza, facing each other as she waits for him to begin.

"I know this is difficult. We need to know." she says, understanding in her eyes.

"I was born into a powerful inu family. Their enemy bribed one of the guards into letting them in... My parents were murdered, but my maid, she hid me. I spent three days in that hiding place with her, listening as that _**monster **_ tortured my parents with my supposed death. The compound was full of traitors by this point, but we managed to stay put long enough. She and I buried all of them and burnt the palace to the ground. We spent many years in the wilderness of my homeland, fending off bandits and treasure hunters. Yuki got sick, eventually, and we moved into the village of the samurai. He demanded I work for him as compensation of letting two yokai stay... I hid my yokai, making it seem as though he'd gotten a hanyou. He was furious. I never let him touch Yuki. She was weaker than she made out to be; she died two years into my service of that human offal. I was allowed to bury her in our homeland, but nothing more. I escaped him last night. I couldn't stand to bow before that bastard anymore." he finished roughly, his throat still sore.

"A terrible story... Do you know who did it?"

"Lord of the East, General Taifū." Inazuma growled, his injuries still healing.

"I apologize, Lord...?"

"Midori Inazuma."

"Lord Midori." It's been years since anyone has called him that. "Let us get you to our Healer then."

**-PoV-**

Arashi is shocked to hear that the missing Heir of the Midori Lands is healing in his home. Mameha sighs and then tells him a horrifying story of the days after the compound was burnt to the ground.

"Inazuma? He is the lightning to your storm, my Lord." she says softly as she draws his bath.

"Stop matchmaking, old tiger." he snaps, ordering her out with a glare. He sank into the tub after scrubbing himself off outside of it. Yet the younger inu Lord broke his silent meditation with wide emerald eyes and flawless skin. Black puppy ears made him even cuter than an inu Lord had a right to be... Damn Mameha! He toweled off viciously, snarling out his bad mood. Lord Midori had better not cross his path tonight.

Kami! No such luck as he passed down the hallway to his room. Lord Midori was asleep in guest rooms adjacent from him, as befitting an inu of such status. Did Mameha have to torture him? He peeked in on the other Lord smiling softly as he saw a bundle under the furs.

**-Two Months Later; Lord Arashi's Palace-**

**-PoV-**

Inazuma yawned, fluffing his tail out as he stretched. Mameha had shaken him awake quite gently. She was respectful to him and surprisingly arrogant with the resident inu Lord. They sat seiza and waited for Mameha to serve their breakfast of rice and cold meats. He allowed Lord Arashi the first piece following him as they ate in relative silence; but not this morning, it seemed.

"Would you like to ride the lands with me, Lord Midori?" the silky baritone rolled down his spine, almost making him croon at the sound.

"It would be a pleasure, Lord Kuro."

The subjects seemed to adore the inu Lord. Surprise was the least of the reactions from the human and demon vassals when he rode his dragon alongside the Southern Lord's.

"Lord Ara, Lord Ara!" Two kitsune cubs stopped the resident Lord, tugging on the thick silk robes with tiny paws. "Guest?"

"Lord Midori is indeed my guest, young ones." the soft voice made Inazuma smile.

"Mate?" He looked at Lord Kuro, a blush staining his cheeks at the innocent question.

"No, young ones."

"He pretty." Inazuma's smile pressed into a thin line, anger lighting the emerald gaze like nothing else had.

"Thank you." Each township was incredulous that he rode next to Lord Kuro and was not his Mate. The cities were less so but to a greater degree of suspicion. On their way back to the palace, he kneed his dragon with greater force and took off, trying to erase his anger at the presumptions. Lord Kuro followed at a distance as he leapt off the dragon, transforming with a roar into his true form. Paws pounded the vast lands, flinging rich black earth up from under curved claws. Lord Kuro transformed silently, padded paws loping behind him at a measured pace. He whirled on the larger inu in a clearing, baring his teeth in a ferocious snarl.

Lord Kuro pinned him easily before he heaved upwards, flipping them and biting into the other inu's scruff. They scuffled for several more minutes, Inazuma coming out on top each time. He panted then licked Lord Kuro's muzzle, crooning softly. A low huff was his reply and the other inu Lord rolled out from underneath him. Making their way back to the dragons, Inazuma deep in thought. He brooded throughout dinner and the daily sparring match. Mameha was not as nosy, Ame was silent and Shiro merely cuddled with him as his thoughts chased each other as pups playing roughly in his mind. The solution snapped into his mind around midnight. Court the Lord of the South; ridiculously easy once it formed.

**-PoV-**

Arashi sought out Lord Midori in the morning, heeding his intuition for a Mate which he had denied himself for a few centuries.

**Ending A/N:** Ah, about time I left you guys with another cliffhanger. So, Akaluan, did I deliver? As always, folks, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_


	47. I Will Not Bow

**A/N:** Sparked by watching Robocop and listening to the Nightcore version of the song in the title on Youtube. Is it trying to tell me something? You know what; who gives a shit? This is an AU after the middle of Deathly Hallows! Voldy's dead and Harry joined the British SAS. Enjoy and, as always folks, REVIEW! Words with this (*) at the end have an explanation at the bottom.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. Oh, and SEX. Yeah, that lovely three-letter word that most of you either go squick or read anyway. It's been marked so you can skip it, if that's not what you came here for! And... And, guess what? That horrifying five letter acronym as well; M-PREG.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

_**P.P.S. READ ME FIRST! I'm sorry about all the OCs in the beginning, but I needed a villain and this is the Muggle world (for a little bit). They're all MINE. I made them up. Don't even think about using them. *cough* Sorry, but I'm a paranoid motherfucker. Apologies to those of you who came to read and not look at my Rant O' DOOM.**_

**IWNB IWNB IWNB IWNB IWNB**

Wires shifted as steel fingers curled into a cool metal fist and then went slack.

"It looks... nice, Harry." Hermione said, stroking a finger down the titanium forearm. Harry shuddered as the nerve center activated. She blushed as he groaned lowly. "Oops. Forgot about what the doctor told us. It's more sensitive, right?"

"Yeah." he managed after flexing the steel once more. "Wow. It feels like it was never..."

"Blown off. You have to say it." she insisted gently, stroking back his much longer hair now. He'd been medically discharged and the first to receive the enhanced arm; the agreement shocked him still.

"Blown off. There, you happy now? Afghanistan sucks." he huffed, crossing his arms in a gesture of petulance. Harry grinned as he realized what he was doing. "I'm crossing my arms, 'Mione!"

"It will take the... some getting used to that."

"Master Sgt. Potter! You're supposed to keep it still until the-" his nurse, RN Hillguard admonished him, shaking her finger at his grin.

"Nerve center already activated. It feels good. Great, now that I think about it." Hillguard frowned, not at all fooled by his innocent-puppy look. "Seriously." He held up both hands, warding her off.

"Then you'll not mind doing these, Master Sgt."

"Retired." he retorted without heat, flexing his new arm into almost impossible shapes. "Ouch! Is that supposed to hurt?"

"Yes, Potter, it is. I can never keep you pinned down long enough to run blood-tests." Harry tensed at the arrival of Dr. Thompson. The man had noticed an anomaly in his blood (most likely his magic) a long time ago and insisted on strapping him to a gurney whenever he had the chance.

"Let's list the reasons you're not likely to either. I'm retired; maybe I like what's there to _**stay**_ there and just maybe... Just maybe it isn't any of your business." Harry snarled, the steel clanging as the fingers snapped closed at his anger, forming a solid fist. "You're not assigned to this case, Thompson. Get _out_."

"Master Sgt. Potter? Thompson, I thought I told you to leave him de-stressed! Which means get your sorry arse _out_ like he told you!" his assigned Doctor, a no-nonsense female by the name of Ilia Florence, snapped. Her stiff finger pointed towards the steel door that the madman had circumvented. Harry took a step forward, all of his military training snapping and war experience washing over him in a horrible flashback. There was the sound of a blade sliding into place. The others took a step back, except for Hermione, who ruffled his hair. He blinked and frowned at the half meter-long blade sticking out of the space between the wrist joint and the armoured under-carriage. It detached (having a handle built into the blade itself) before another slid into its place with a distinct snick.

"Okay, from the looks on your faces, this isn't a feature you put in." he assessed quickly, arching an eyebrow at Hermione. "Well, looks like my Security Clearance prevents me from telling all of you." Thompson looked like he'd had his favorite dessert whipped out from him before he could eat any of the cream. Harry's Clearance out-rivaled a General's due to his Wizarding World status. There were some perks to being the Golden Man...

**-PoV-**

Severus scowled at his copy of the Daily Prophet. Potter was at it again, showing off a... metal arm? His curiosity strangled any remaining resentments he had for the man, wondering if it was as sensitive as his other arm. And Holy Circe, where had that thought come from? He sneered as the answer snapped into place without so much as exerting a single cell of his brain. Potter had become a broad-shouldered hunk, that's why. Damn, _why_ did it have to be the shoulders? Severus internally cursed his weak-point.

The public treated him with a wary respect after discovering he was a spy for Dumbledore (for nearly half of his bloody life) and had saved the Potter brat multiple times. That didn't mean that women still didn't avoid him with their children in tow and that men still didn't gift him with the occasional curse or two. Those he deflected with wandless shields, ignoring the gasps at his display of power. The Dark Lord had been leaching off of the Death Eater's Marks, nearly killing some of them before the innate nature of their magic protested and fought back; thus he was more than capable of defending himself. He swept into his home, slamming the Wards with relish on Wizarding reporters. A quick peek through the curtains ascertained that they were still expecting a lover or spouse from him. Lovely. His Floo address was known to very few Wizards and even fewer Witches. Only the Potter brat had access of everything at his fingertips along with the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio. Potter had yet to come and see the results of his idiotic Healing. So much magic had been poured into the ridiculous spell that every blemish he'd ever had was gone. The broken nose, the scars from the Dark Lord's frequent punishments... but oddly enough not the scars from the many beatings he'd taken from his Father. He supposed the wounds had to mean something to him, otherwise they would have vanished as well. He was content to let the Life Debt stand as it was.

**-PoV-**

The Fates were once again mocking Harry. Snape was _**hot**_ from the Healing he'd managed _not_ to screw up. Gone were the blemishes and now here stood a man nearly two decades older than him looking his age! Onyx eyes narrowed, the thin lips pressing a harsh line in the smooth-skinned face, going straight to his entirely-too-interested cock.

"Potter, do stop staring. Are you coming in or not?" the acerbic tone wasn't as harsh as it had been in his school days. "The press is gawking." He stepped inside and strengthened the Wards until they were an opaque white. "Ah. Excellent solution to keep them out."

"Right nosy bastards." he stated succinctly, smiling as he took a seat.

"The world must be coming to its end; we agree on something." Snape said mildly, Summoning tea for them both. "You can set up your own tea, I'm sure." Damn, did the man have to be so bloody _**gorgeous**_ all the time? Mmm...

He puttered around Snape's kitchen, throwing together a stir-fry as his former Professor stretched out on that spotless black leather settee, legs looking a mile long in Muggle jeans (black, of course, as the man never seemed to wear another color) and knee-high black boots of an undeterminable material.

"Dragon skin, Potter. It seems you cannot leave off staring at me. You still don't listen to directions." came the sardonic comment, laced with the driest humor Harry had ever heard.

"Dinner's done." he said, not deterred at all. Serving it up, Harry beamed when the older man sighed in contentment.

"Potter, you should have been an apt brewer. This is excellent." Ebony brows furrowed as the ex-Death Eater thought. "I do not make for the best of teachers, perhaps..." Whoa, an admittance that he wasn't entirely at fault? Snape really had changed for the better. Harry hissed lowly as the wires that served for nerves got pinched. "Potter?"

"My arm... It has occasional glitches. Just give my magic a minute to sort it out, Sir."

"May I?" Not many had bothered to ask, so Harry extended his fingers out as Snape visually examined it before raising an eyebrow. "My wand as well?" He smiled and motioned with his human hand that it was fine. Snape pulled out a wand that looked like something out of a faery tale; a wand so beautiful that Harry gasped. "Have I hurt you?"

"No! No, Professor. Your wand is rather-"

"Intricate, yes. Ollivander insisted on selling me this one after my old ebony was snapped at the Ministry." The wood was a dazzling white carved so that a sliver of sapphire could be pressed into it and not be lost. "Others have demanded that I give the wand back, but Ollivander insisted and firmly stood his ground when told so." Harry chuckled, feeling comfortable with the man who was totally honest with him.

"It suits you; made of white oak and elder?" Snape sighed, a small sneer appearing at the mention of elder.

"Only a small piece and it is to hold the sapphire in place."

"Hmm. I've got one too. My holly was stolen by some... adamant admirers and never given back."

"They stole your wand. Potter, when will you learn?" the comment was positively _**mild **_ in comparison to

the last year of school.

"Hey, it was in a forearm holster! Spelled against Summoning except for me and they still managed to get it... Dunno how. Anywho, ol' Ollivander sent me _this_." He pulled out his own, black bog wood with a hint of cinnamon and silver accents. The jewel in his wand was blue zirconite. "Yeah, I wanted to send it back, but it's so in tune with my magic that I'm rather fond of it now."

"Hmm. Blue zirconite?" Oh, he was _good_.

"Most people would have guessed sapphire; but you're not most people then are you, Professor?"

"Severus." the man corrected absently. "We've not been Professor and pupil for some time now, Potter."

"Well, Severus, I insist you call me Harry then. I'm not my Dad."

"Fair enough."

"Good. Then I can do this." Harry straddled the other man's chair, his thighs resting on Severus's. Onyx eyes snapped up and just as he was about to snarl a protest, Harry kissed him. It wasn't light, it certainly wasn't chaste, but it held warmth that Harry hadn't felt for anyone in years. Slender fingers gripped his shoulders, holding him close and not pushing him away. They broke apart for air. "I... I'm-Mmm." Severus pulled him by his t-shirt, kissing him back just as fiercely.

"Do _**not **_ cheapen what we just did. Either you meant that kiss, you stupid Gryffindor, or you didn't. Which is it?" Harry shifted his erection at the silky velvet. "Ah, is it my voice?"

"No! Yes!... Merlin, you're twisting my mind into knots, Severus..." he grated out, his steel fingers digging into the wood of the chair.

"Mmm, good. I like my men that way." the seductive purr practically had Harry tackling the slimmer man to the floor for a hot, rushed experience. "No, Harry. I suspect you want to move somewhere you'd like to-Potter!" He scooped up the older man and insistently nuzzling the pale neck beneath the high collar he'd ripped earlier.

"Holy Circe, you smell divine..." Harry carried Severus with ease as he maneuvered to the large bed. He laved at the sweat dripping down, nipping before soothing. A large hickey formed, blue with purple around the edge. "You're driving me up a wall and we haven't even spent three hours together before this." he panted, asking for permission with his eyes before they went any further.

**-SEX SCENE-**

"How many was that?" came Harry's breathless question as he collapsed onto him.

"Four." he returned just as out-of-breath. "By Merlin's staff, you're hung..."

"Most of my partners find it a... a turn-off. All they see is the scar." Harry said as he finally pulled out and spooned with Severus.

"Mmm, good thing I'm turned on by those broad shoulders and that mind of yours. I'm afraid I'm _not_ fond of scars." he reassured Harry, snuggling closer and drifting off.

He awoke the next morning half-encased in warm flesh and the other in what felt like body-heated metal. Oh. Oh! He'd had the most fantastic sex of his life with a Potter. Severus snuggled (though he would deny it if caught) closer, surprised to find that he enjoyed Harry's insanely high body temperature.

"Mmm, sex before breakfast or breakfast, shower then sex?" Harry murmured against him taking slow, casual licks of his sensitive shoulder blade.

"Option one sounds great, but I'm not a bloody... teenager anymore and would appreciate breakfast first, insatiable Gryffindor." he snapped, having to draw breath between two words as Harry's metal arm slid down his back.

**-SEX SCENE-**

_**-A Year and a Half Later-**_

**-PoV-**

Harry arrived five minutes early to his appointment, whistling a Wizarding tune by Celestina Warbeck, an annoyingly cheerful grin on his face. Things with Severus were going as planned; he was proposing tonight.

"My, my someone's in a spectacular mood this morning." Ashley Hillguard snorted, her sharp bun coming a little loose.

"I'm proposing to my lover." he hummed as they did the routine check-up.

"He or a she?"

"He's lovely..."

"And?"

"The sex is unbelievable, Ashley. Mmm, Severus is sooooo good."

"Can I see a picture of Mr. Incredible Sex?" she asked, taking the last of the tests down.

"Here." They'd taken pictures in a booth at a country fair, Severus only smiling for the last one. That one Harry kept in his wallet. Ashley nearly dropped it, catching it at the last moment.

"_**This**_ is Mr. I-get-turned-on-by-broad-shoulders? Hun, don't let him go!" she shrieked, a smile on her normally stolid face.

"Let who go?" Ilia asked with amusement, having seen only the last part.

"This is Master Sgt. Potter's lover..." Ashley handed the photograph to Ilia, who fanned her face before handing it back to Harry.

"How did you land him?"

"He's older than I am by a good decade or so, if you can believe that." The women turned to each other and burst out laughing. "Seriously. Severus is really sensitive about his age..."

"Mr. Hotty has a name like that? What were his parents thinking?"

"Severus doesn't mind and good grief, he's loud when we have-Thompson." Harry's clipped tone snapped off his good mood as he put the picture back into his wallet.

"What's this about a lover?"

"None of your business." he snarled, the steel fingers denting in the exam table as his grip tightened.

"It's personal."

"Strength in the metal hand that is not in the human one; observation eighty-four." Chilling green eyes bored into deadly blue.

"Stay away from me."

"Why? You're such a... _fascinating_ subject." Harry stood and accepted his jacket from Ashley, pushing up his glasses with an absent hand as he passed the sadistic asshole.

"You've never been targeted before, Thompson. I'd leave the country if I were you." he murmured, his murderous tone unmistakable for anything else.

Of course, the sick bastard tried to follow him home. He slipped past the Wards with his classic 1993 TransAm Firebird GT and slammed them shut right on time. Thompson's government car crashed right into it, Harry smirking on the other side of the barrier.

"Damn you Potter!" He was, of course, duly ignored and the door shut. Harry Flooed over to Severus's, emerging to find his Slytherin in the kitchen.

"Hey, babe," he murmured, wrapping his arms around his lover. "Really bad day."

"Is it Thompson again?" Sev asked, cuddling back and stopping his flashing knife in a second.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"That crashed car held remnants of your Wards and it just passed."

"Mother-"

"Language, lover mine." he purred, turning in Harry's arms and kissing him slowly. "I can take care of myself against Muggles and Wizards alike."

"Alright. But I want you to wear this." Harry tied the black ribbon onto Sev's wrist, adding Impermeable and Indestructible Charms, as well as a few personal Wards.

"I act like a bloody teenager around you, now I have to look like one too?" his lover grouched, a small smile gracing the thin lips he loved without a doubt.

"It's a masculine ribbon, Sev." Harry said, his arms shifting from around Severus's shoulders to his waist, leaning on him and watching in contentment as his beloved cooked.

"Fine. But you owe me a footrub." A familiar grin settled onto his face as he cuddled his Slytherin.

"Deal."

* * *

He waited for much longer than planned. Severus was relaxed in their favorite café, Harry hiding his metal arm so that it wouldn't draw attention. The small black box was tucked away in his khaki pants, his boot-tread silent after so many years of learning secrecy. He sipped his coffee, not minding the grimace Severus gave him. No one had commented on the ribbon, as it had a leather band engraved with protection Runes over it. Harry had added that after only a moment's thought.

"Your silly gift is acceptable. I do admit to being warmed by the Runes."

"Would you like something, Sir?" the waitress was eyeing up his Slytherin, making him growl lowly under his breath.

Severus wasn't having any of it, "Black."

"Nothing... else?"

"No thank you." She scribbled her number onto the slip. Harry laughed outright when Severus ignored it in favor of a thick book from his messenger bag that Harry'd gotten him, which had fancy heat-stamped words that read 'Certifiable Genius' in black and silver. The bag itself was green and he often shared it with his lover, pulling out his own book with a smile. Their favorite waiter, who happened to be the owner and a dorm mate of Harry's, was Seamus Finnegan. Seamus grinned as Severus sipped his coffee and all but ignored the woman's desperate attempt.

"Nice seeing you here, Professor."

"Mr. Finnegan, you blew up my classroom at least once. What possessed you to start this place?" That was Severus in full snark mode, Harry thought fondly.

"I dinna do the cookin', cleanin' or anythin' else. I manage the bills and own the place. Harry comes doon often enough so that he's a regular." the Irish accent made Severus shudder slightly and he buried his nose further into his book, intent on ignoring Seamus as well. "Isn't tha' one a ray o' sunshine?"

"Not for you, Seamus, definitely not for you." Harry replied, almost laughing as Severus slipped a hand from his obscure Potions text to place it on his knee. "Besides, he doesn't share and you know that." The waitress choked on her sandwich eyes wide while Severus continued to read and light trace his fingers up and down Harry's thigh.

"You're gonna end up murderin' mah staff if ya keep tha' up." came Seamus's sniggered response. "I'm serious!"

"I care why, Mr. Finnegan? What Harry and I do is none of their business." At Severus's rather mild rebuke, the staff suddenly found the walls and the floor or their task more interesting. "Hmph."

"Well, can't blame 'em Sev; you're hotter than most of the customers in here."

A bright pink blush stained the porcelain cheeks as his Slytherin demurred, "Faint praise is damning..."

**-PoV-**

Severus retched for the third time that week, groaning as Harry smoothed back his hair and held it for him.

"This isn't normal." he managed once the nausea had passed. "I need to go see a Healer."

"But aren't Healers for-" Worry flashed in Harry's gorgeous green eyes and across his face.

"Serious problems, yes, Harry. I have had this... sickness for longer than is permissible."

"You mean you'd be over it by now."

"I quite clearly am not. Come, glamour up." he said in his normal voice, even if it was a bit hoarse.

The Healer, a woman by the name of Aria Hartless, chuckled as she saw him. Severus narrowed his eyes and refrained from sneering. His mother had taught him that Healers usually knew what they were dealing with before the patient even entered the room, such was their Talent.

"Your initial assessment, Healer Hartless?" he asked, gripping Harry's hand tighter than normal. The steel calmed him and he relaxed against his lover.

"You are twenty weeks along, Messr. Snape." she said with a smile. James Potter had seen to it that it was never-

"Impossible." he spat, anger making his magic shake the building. "There is no cure."

"Your file, then?" He Summoned it from home into his hand, fingers trembling quite a bit as he forced himself to let go. Healer Hartless gasped, her slender hand going over her heart at the shock. Infertilis was considered the greatest violation of a magical person's body. She glanced down at his file, back up at him and back. "The impossible has been made possible, Messr. Snape. Do you wish to keep them?" Harry dropped his glamour and kissed him as passionately as he was able to, softly pinning Severus to the wall.

"Sev, look at me." Harry pleaded, stroking gentle hands through his hair. "Do you want this?" Tears spilled over his cheeks as he kissed Harry back. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes... Merlin, yes, Harry. You've done it again."

"Done what?" his fiancé murmured against his throat as he picked him back up and sat them in a comfy chintz chair together.

"Messr... Potter, if these children are in fact yours, then you have broken a curse that is not meant to be broken. Infertilis is the single-most difficult, life-altering curse that kills the flexibility of gender in a Wizard or Witch." Harry snarled wordlessly before listening again. "Your... Father cast that curse on Messr. Snape nearly two decades ago. It should have stayed for the rest of his life." she spoke bluntly, hesitating only twice.

* * *

They celebrated with close friends and those that Harry considered Family. Severus ended up by Harry's side, love and pride keeping him there. Lucius expressed genuine congratulations, surprise in the silver eyes but not showing on his face. After the others left and it was just Harry, Hermione (she insisted on him calling her by her given name and Harry seemed pleased when he did so) and himself, his long-time friend allowed a smile.

"Word is that your Healer nearly fainted when she heard."

"Gossips of the worst kind since there are so few. Healer Hartless was perfectly fine; she merely gasped like a genteel lady should." he countered, a shark grin on his face. Harry was behind him, content to rest his strong chin on top of Severus's head.

"Potter is extremely protective of you." His Gryffindor chuckled, cupping their twins with his steel fingers gently.

"Of all three, Lord Malfoy." Lucius's gaze softened at the mention of their twins, a blond eyebrow arching at the metal fingers. "My arm was... blown off. Muggles can't grow them back and my magic seems to like it just fine."

"A Blasting Curse?"

"Muggle tool known as an RPG; rocket-powered grenade. It makes a huge explosion similar to the Expulso or Reducto curse." Harry explained at the look of Pureblood confusion.

"Ah, I see... Muggles are quite dangerous when they need to be."

"You have no idea."

**Ending A/N:** Can anyone tell me the number of that bus? What is this? I love/hate this. It was originally just an attempt to write mechanics (like machinery, wires and clockwork) in a smooth manner, but it exploded from there. I don't care for it but I'm posting it anyways, so... [does the Ace Ventura rude gesture before waiting to feel old or have rotten fruit thrown at him]

* A reference to Bedknobs and Broomsticks; a damn shame if you haven't seen this old classic.


	48. Cat Nip VI

**A/N:** Blame the next six chapters on a PM from Andie! She (he?) asked for them very politely. I don't want to offend them, since they left a wonderful PM that brightened my morning! Whew, been a while since I took on so many chapters... But I have little reason not to work on them other than the fact that I am a lazy butt.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_Seventeen profanity-filled hours later, Harry was back in Nundu form and suckling their cubs. They were beautiful; sleek black fur covered the tiny kittens as they snuggled against his now-content husband._

_-I think I can wait between litters.-_

_"I think you should. Where did you learn all that cursing from?"_

_-Mostly Salazar and, believe it or not, Draco. You never curse... Why is that?-_

**CNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCNCN**

Harry's paws thudded across the stone floors of Hogwarts, intent on his prey. With a snarl he caught the squirming bundle up and trooped up to the Astronomy Tower. Setting down the bundle, he shifted form quicker than thought.

"Altaïr, shift back." His contrite cub sighed and shifted into a small eight year-old with golden eyes. Long inky hair was captured in a ponytail, the brat having held still long enough this morning to put it there.

"Papa, Gabe and Seb ganged up on me..."

"I know that Al, but you can't bite them. Our saliva is poisonous to others and if you bit a regular-"

"I wouldn't! It hurt and I hate that they do that to me." his youngest snarled, baring tiny fangs.

"I think it's long past time since we had a Talk."

He stared down his middle and eldest cubs, green eyes narrowed in cold disinterest.

"I'll leave your Father to discuss your punishment for biting your brother." The boys took all of a second to look at each other before the apology was spilling forth.

"Sorry Altaïr! We won't do it again!" Harry smiled softly as his cubs dragged his youngest into playing a game of aerial tag on brooms.

"You really should have been in Slytherin, kitten." Severus murmured as he wrapped Potion-stained fingers around Harry's slim waist and pulled him close.

"Stop that. You know if you kindle my Heat we have more of those brats." His husband merely sighed before spinning him into a heated kiss against the wall. "Mmm, never mind." He crooned as Severus's big, warm hands caressed his sides as they indulged in a heavy make-out session.

"Pro-Ah! My eyes!" Harry smiled against his husband's lips, pulling back to give Sev a soft peck.

"You didn't want to talk to him."

"I dislike his theory on my Wolfsbane Potion for your other mutt."

"Rem is not a mutt. You just don't like him because he stares you down when our cubs aren't looking." Harry purred back, "But I am interested in his theory."

"That boy thinks that your godfather should go without it. Something about freeing his _**'inner beast'**_, causing massive cutbacks on his age and that Wolfsbane offers _'false hope'_ to the werewolf community." Remus was happy with Sirius, bearing him cubs and drinking Wolfsbane only a week. Harry narrowed his eyes and snarled lowly at the thought of Remus in pain again. "Harry? Kitten, you've got a murderous look on your face."

"Remus is fine. Why would he want to discredit your work?"

"Upstart Potions student. Do not think anything of him."

"I'll be right back, Sev." With that, he bound down the hall in Nundu form, this time on silent cats' feet.

* * *

He waited patiently for the upstart to appear from his Charms class. The students avoided him, seeming to sense he was not in the mood for a quick pet or stroke. His tail thumped as the student took sight of him and fled. A steady lope kept him even with the panicked teen. Once cornered, the kid curled into a ball and blubbered as Harry crouched for a lunge. He shifted back, ears back as he hissed furiously, "How _**dare**_ you? Discrediting my husband's work, trying to cause pain to the only family I have left and now you are trying to _get rid_ of Wolfsbane from the Ministry's List!"

"It's a sub-acidic poison!"

"Liar. Severus never brews anything without testing it." Fire flashed in his eyes, his tail twitching as he circled closer. "Why. Are. You. Doing. This?" Exaggerating the venom in which he snarled the words; Harry allowed the low growl to frighten the kid into complacency.

"He's a Death Eater! Why should he have the ability to freely make a Potion he invented?"

"Thank you, Harry. Well, you're coming to the Ministry." Kingsley said mildly after breaking his Disillusionment Charm.

"What! I- _How_ can you do that?"

"That's what happens when you try to bugger over _my _husband." he growled, baring his fangs.

"Who are you?"

"What don't recognize this?" Harry casually brushed aside his side-swept bangs to reveal the scar that had changed his life and that of countless others.

"No."

"Yes, and for your information, this was an inside Auror job. My husband's work has allowed for greater equality. I'll not have your _**stupidity**_ messing it up."

**-PoV-**

Severus corralled their cubs that night, hopelessly wishing that his kitten was here.

"I'm telling you that Puddlemere's better than th' Magpies!" Gabriel protested, claws out as he emphasized his point.

"No! Magpies have had the Championship for four years runnin'!" Sebastian hissed, tail lashing.

"Cubs. You will desist in shouting. Discuss this rationally... if you can." he said in a repressed voice, directing his ire into his gaze.

"Only 'cause Papa sponsors them." came the heated retort from Gabriel.

"Better brooms, better trainers an' tips don't count, Gabe. Dad?" He sighed, despising this argument.

"I am not particularly fond of Quidditch and you know this well, my cubs. Ask your Papa when he gets back, but for the love of Merlin, in the meantime, speak of _something else_."

He was nursing a pounding headache by the time Harry returned from the high-profile trial. The first thing he did was embrace his kitten, breathing in the warm scent of cinnamon, forests and Harry. Their cubs followed, purring up a storm.

"I missed you, kitten." he murmured into Harry's neck, where he planned on staying for at least another ten minutes. "I love you."

"I love you, Severus." Sebastian, Gabriel and Altaïr gagged and retreated to the couch as they stood with arms around one another, rocking in place.

"Harry, I heard-Oh."

"Don't wanna move, 'Mione. Can you take the cubs? I promise you can get some alone time with me later."

"Are you three ready for a sleep-over?"

"Aunty, can we really?"

"Go, brats. Before your Papa and I gross you out even further." Quick hugs and kisses were exchanged before the cubs were over at the Weasley's and they were alone for the first time in weeks. "How did it go?"

-**SEX SCENE-**

"Mmm, delicious way to wake up, if you ask me." Harry purred as he licked away the sticky come.

"If you don't stop that, we'll have to go for another round, kitten." Severus said with a sly smirk. "I mean that. Reparo." He grinned sheepishly at his claws and then at the sheets.

"Sorry?"

**Ending A/N:** Ahahahaha! As always, folks, ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!


	49. Free Reign

**A/N:** Request from the lovely Andie! They'll know it's theirs from the content! Thank you all for your love of my pathetic drabbles. This is my most popular story series with over 80,000 words and 80 reviews. And I owe it all to you guys... Crap, you're making me feel nostalgic and this story has only been posted for less than half a year! Ahaha. Ignore the rant above and enjoy the story. Translations of words you don't understand are on the bottom below the Ending A/N!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. Is an AU! Dumbledore's still alive and well, Voldy's gonna croak!

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

_**Submissive speaking**_

_Dominant speaking_

_**-Free Reign-**_

Howling winds raged as a lone figure stumbled across the high peaks, snow and ice buffeting them until a white light flashed brighter than anything around. In their place stood a massive dragon, the coloring a soft cream that bled into pitch black at the extremities. A roar sounded above the blizzard, shaking more than just snow; it awoke something else as well.

_**-Free Reign-**_

Severus sat up suddenly, a sharp pain in his chest with each breath he took. His hands shook as he took in the implications of _that_ dream. Only one event would trigger that specific visual; a Mate reaching their Inheritance before magical maturity. Deep within, his Drake rose to surface for the first time in many, _**many**_ years. The last time it had done so was his own Inheritance. Severus fairly ran down the hallways of his home, wings ripping from his back in a horrifying spatter of blue blood, ragged grunts of pain torn unwillingly from his throat. He cleaned up his blood quickly as the transformation continued without his express permission. Reaching the Wards was an exercise in futility, his body finishing up as the dominant urge to Claim slammed through his long-dormant body. He let out a challenge bugle, inky wings snapping open as he launched right through the accepting Wards.

Gliding higher than where any plane would go; Severus used his heightened senses to seek out his Mate. There! But what was a Frost Drake doing in Surrey? Surrey... Potter? Oh, why did it always have to be those of Evans blood? A soft trill alerted him to the beautiful Drake curled up in a perfectly manicured backyard. He back-winged carefully, barely able to fit in.

_Iss'ura, what are you doing near a human dwelling? _he asked mentally, snuffling to make sure his Mate was safe from harm.

_***Da'kara! You are displeased?***_ the worry had Severus rushing to assuage it.

_No Iss'ura but I am worried about these wounds. Who gave them to you? _an even lower hough alerted him to the danger they were still in. Humans could see Frost Drakes, even through strong glamours. _Come with me. I shall tend to you and you will answer, my Iss'ura Gheal._

_***Da'kara? You have a cave?***_

_Built long-ago in preparation of your Inheritance. Rest assured, Iss'ura Gheal, you are more than welcome in my home. _ They must have made quite the sight, deepest ebony and ebony-pointed cream Drakes rising with the sun, but Severus was too busy to care.

* * *

Soothing the wounds took little time but relaxing his Mate? Nearly a month passed before his Iss'ura trusted him enough to open up.

_***Da'kara, I am ready to talk now.***_ They were curled together, tails intertwined in comfort. _***You may not like me after I have finished.***_ Severus huffed out a stream of ice, nuzzling his Mate's neck and preening the pitch-black leathery wings with his raspy tongue.

_Iss'ura Gheal, I do not speak with false promises. You will always have a place by my side._

_***My other half is named Harry Potter...***_

**-PoV-**

Harry spilled everything to his Da'kara; his fears, hopes and dreams as well as his life-story. The ebony Drake stayed silent for a long moment. He trilled softly as a question.

_Hush, my Iss'ura. I am thinking. _the deep voice crooned mentally. His Da'kara had been the kindest of Mates, bringing him special prey, preening his wings and doing other small favors; Harry felt cherished_. Your origins and fame do not bother me, Gheal, but your views on some of those in authority are certainly warranted. If I was to tell you my mortal name, you would not return. _ Deep onyx eyes bored into his own green, sadness in his Da'kara's gaze.

_***I am your Iss'ura, the one made for you to protect and love. You have done nothing but be kind to me... The Claim you radiated the first time we met was strong. Yet you controlled yourself and tended my wounds without comment. I think I could stand to hear the name of my Da'kara without recoiling in horror,***_ he countered, readying himself for one of his deadliest enemies.

_Severus Snape. _His Professor? The personalities clashed quite violently in his mind, causing him to snort out an icy mist. _You are surprised..._

_***Da'kara, I expected anyone to be my Mate Match. That it is you makes it confusing but I am honored to be your Iss'ura nonetheless. You are powerful, just and extremely thoughtful as my Da'kara. Did you know it was me?***_

_Yes, the minute I landed._ Harry smiled internally, warmth spreading along his large frame.

_***Thank you for telling the truth to me. What are we going to do about Dumbledore and the Dark One? I'll not have you under that monster's claws...***_ His Da'kara snorted out ice mist, a low Drake laugh coming from his chest.

_Which monster are we referring to? Dumbledore has subjected me to the inglorious job of inside-spy. The Dark Lord has subjected me to putting my skills to base uses. Both demand when I can give no more and then press me down when I struggle to stand. I do not think I could stand it if you were Da'kara. _ Harry snuggled closer, crooning lowly in his throat.

_***I, for one, am glad you are my Da'kara. I wouldn't understand anyone else nor submit so readily.***_

_Are you ready for the fall-out?_

**-Beginning Term of Seventh Year; Platform 9 and 3/4-**

Harry fidgeted as he sat in the compartment with his best mates. How to tell them without drawing suspicion? Oh! He waved his wand and put up the Wards that Severus had taught him.

"Harry? What's up with the new look?" 'Mione asked first, her honey-brown eyes taking in his new clothes. A black leather duster sat on the seat next to him, his grey turtleneck and leather trousers actually quite comfortable with his black boots. Severus had insisted he break his glasses and get his vision corrected; that was an insane relief.

"Seventh years don't have to wear uniforms," he replied, grinning as he stretched out, his legs much longer now. "That and I hit a growth spurt like you wouldn't believe."

"I can see that, mate, but what's with the... leather?"

"My Da'kara insists I look good in it." Hermione and Ron's jaws dropped open and he sat up as they collected themselves.

"You're a Drake?" was said in stereo, both of them shocked.

"What kind?" 'Mione was the first to recover, firing off her question before Ron could get over the fact.

"Frost Drake. My Inheritance was what caused the growth spurt. Yes, he's supportive, sensitive and really powerful. He's also someone you know and don't like. No, he hasn't Claimed me yet; he asked that we wait until I defeat Voldemort." he answered as Severus had asked him to, knowing and even anticipating the questions his best mates would ask him. "Also, he says that you'll know soon enough so don't press for anymore."

"Oh, that's wonderful... Is he hand-"

"Whoa, mate, you said _he_, as in a guy." Ron interrupted, a small frown on his freckled face.

"Yes, Ron. My Da'kara is a male. He was chosen to protect and love me."

"Alright, but if he breaks your heart, I'm breaking his nose and anything else I can reach." They'd worried that Ron would hate him, but it was apparently unfounded. "What? Bill and Charlie swing both ways." Well then, wasn't that something?

***Da'kara, he doesn't care!***

_You still have your friends. I told you they were stupidly loyal after all you'd been through. _ Sev snarked, a mental wave of happiness filling his mind.

"Harry?"

"He was checking in." he sighed, the after-wash of feelings leaving tingling sensations along his body.

"Good Merlin, you look ridiculously happy... Does he always make you feel that way?" Ron asked, a smile lighting his best mate's face.

"Yeah." Harry lifted the Wards, fighting a smile as Malfoy sneered from the open doorway.

"Pothead, you do know that Warded compartments are recorded by the train?"

"Nope. Figured it wasn't anyone else's business, Malfoy." he replied evenly, his Da'kara in the back of his mind. Drawing on those soft feelings mellowed him out considerably.

"I'm watching you Potter."

"Go right ahead."

Harry strode over to the carriages, petting the thestrals before climbing into the carriage with a few Sixth years (and his best mates) that stared at them before they whispered about their holidays. Ron and Hermione argued about course scheduling, laughing as Ron said something idiotic to set off 'Mione for the hundredth time. The castle Wards welcomed him with a surprising vigor now that he was a Drake. Harry sat through the Welcoming Feast, warnings and typical Hogwarts things.

"Ah, and now to announce our Head Boy and Girl! Please welcome Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Potter!" Harry's mind snapped to the fore, his confusion evident to quite a few people. "Mr. Potter has the highest average for all of his classes."

_***Another of Dumbledore's manipulations, I take it, my Da'kara?***_

_Better believe it, my Iss'ura. Beware the women in your House. I do trust him to try and break any magical Bonds he sees unfit for his plans..._

"Sir? What happens if I don't want it?" he asked innocently, green eyes wide.

"Then Head Boy will go to Mr. Malfoy."

"Then let it, Sir. I have enough on my plate this year."

**-PoV-**

Severus was proud of his Mate and sent as much down the mental Bond. Harry grinned as he conversed with his friends. Minerva and Poppy insisted on dragging him into their conversation.

"Well, I think a Hair-Thickening Potion wouldn't go amiss this year."

"Try a mix of Hair-Thickening and Color Touch. I'll not be dragged into mundane conversations."

"Severus, you look so much better this year. I've been meaning to ask..."

"I do not give out personal information either, gossipmongers."

"Potter's Quidditch ban has been lifted. He'll be able to play now." Yes, if his Iss'ura played, he'd have to be careful. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing that would concern you."

Dumbledore demanded to know why his Iss'ura hadn't been in when the Order had gone to pick him up to go to the Burrow.

"Inheritance, Headmaster. Potter's ridiculously more powerful now or have your sensors not noticed? I could feel it in the Hall." he sneered, allowing his fake hatred to surface.

"My, my you are quite touchy tonight. Is it your own Inheritance making a reappearance?"

"Yes. It has not done so for years."

"You wouldn't tell me what it was back then. Perhaps you'd like to share it now?"

"No," he hissed, wanting the comfort of his Iss'ura. "I'll thank you to keep your magic away from my barriers!" Dumbledore's magic snapped away from his mind, the ice shields almost a dead giveaway.

"How people allow that filth in is beyond me."

"You're in a rare mood tonight, Severus."

"Hmph, school has started and you say I'm in a rare mood? Just lovely." Severus snarled, his wand rattling in its sheath. A soothing Bond touch had his shoulders relaxing, causing him to send a mental croon to Harry in thanks. "I think that is all?"

"Come and visit if you have the time, my dear boy."

"I'm not a dear anything." he shot back as a final retort.

Once in Drake form he slipped into the Forest, padding straight to his Iss'ura and nuzzling him.

_I am coming to abhor the old coot._

_***You can say that again, Da'kara... What stunt was he trying to pull?***_ Harry snorted, hissing as the Half-Giant approached them with the bolt drawn on the massive crossbow. Severus stood in front of his Iss'ura intent on protecting his Mate. He growled at the Half-Giant, who oddly lowered his crossbow as he nuzzled Harry again.

"Yer Mates... I'm sorry ter disturb ya." Harry breathed out mist, cuddling closer and staring down the Gamekeeper with his large green eyes.

Word of the Drakes in the Forest was spread fast in the school. The cream-colored ebony-point was apparently an unusual color for a Drake, but Severus knew better. He'd seen lilac-points, teal-points and many variants on the color scale at the annual Drake meetings. He'd have to take Harry for this one, but it wasn't for another three months.

**-PoV-**

Harry sniggered at everyone's assumptions, motioning with his hands that he'd speak with his mates later.

_***Da'kara, I'm going to show them my Drake form after dinner. Are you available?***_

_Iss'ura, I am yours to command. I shall be there. The words I shall think are Drake cavern._

_***Thank you, Da'kara Gheal!***_

_Insolent Drakur._ He covered his laugh with a cough in his History of Magic class, causing Professor Binns to blink slowly at him before continuing the same lecture he'd repeated over the past seven years. The class let out and dinner passed with the gossips still hashing out what gender the two Drakes were.

After dinner he slipped away to the Room of Requirement, crooning at his Da'kara and shifting in the blink of an eye. Hermione reached out a hand and stroked his chest plates, causing a low purr to come from him when she scratched the itch he'd had for a while. Ron just stood there a thoughtful look in his blue gaze. Harry shifted back and leaned against Sev as he gave three clues to his Da'kara's identity.

"He's Slytherin, has dark hair, and is older than I am."

"Zabini?" Ron was the first to speak, red brows furrowing as his strategic mind snapped into place.

"Nope, not even close." Hermione looked from him to his Gheal, taking in his relaxed stance and Severus's occasional possessive nudge. "'Mione? You want to try?"

She smiled softly and laughed, shaking her head. "...Oh, Harry. I know already. You're letting Ron figure it out on his own." she whispered, stroking back a stray strand of his much longer hair. "That's what he needs."

"Erm, 'Mione? What are you-Oh. Heh."

"Ron, my Da'kara would take offense were she to do anything 'advancing.' As he has not neither should you." he said with a wide grin, laughing as Severus nuzzled his ribs. "Quit that you. I'm perfectly fine."

-I wish to hold you and was trying to get your attention without disturbing your friends.- He shifted back and snuggled close, enjoying the feeling of warm wings wrapped around his much more slender frame. His Da'kara was larger in frame, often draped over him in scenting sessions that Harry bore with good humor as he hadn't been Claimed yet.

"Harry, we'll just go. See you at breakfast!" 'Mione pulled a still-thinking Ron out of the Room.

"But-"

_She is more perceptive than I would normally give her credit for._

_***Da'kara, please. Hermione has known since I stared at you in Potions class. Ron wasn't in it and he's a bit dense when I comes to myself and relationships.***_

_Draco has been eyeing me rather oddly, Iss'ura. Did you have anything to do with that?_

_***I might have?***_ Severus growled and he spilled _***Okay! I might have stared him down in Drake form... And projected your voice?***_

_He thinks I'm you? Harry, Harry, Harry... We can't do that to my Godson. Although that is the most Slytherin thing you have ever done; within my knowledge base, of course._

_***Nope; asking the Hat to be in Gryffindor was.***_ Severus snorted out icicles in surprise. _***And avoiding Dumbledore since he seems intent on speaking with me this Year.***_

_He asked if my Inheritance acted up. Nosy, high-handed bastard, is he not?_

_***Like you wouldn't believe.***_

The months passed quickly and with it, the assumption that Harry was free to date as he hadn't dated anyone. He shot down all prospective suitors (of both genders), basking in the glow of his Da'kara's affection.

"Harry, why are-Oh! Oh my Merlin. You already have somebody... Who is it?" Ginny questioned him before her eyes went wide.

**Ending A/N:** Ha! Next time is the annual Drake meeting, which means OCs and OMCs galore! I hope you all enjoyed it! As always, folks, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_ Although, some of these are over 4, 000 words... so does that make them ficlets instead of drabbles?

Iss'ura- submissive

Da'kara- dominant

Iss'ura Gheal- beloved submissive

Da'kara Gheal- beloved dominant

Gheal- beloved


	50. Flight of Fancy II

**A/N:** Another . request! Sorry about waxing on in the others, but these chapters put me ahead of Reizbar-Ookami and she's kinda my hero. So I'm spacing them out. Enjoy the story folks, and as always, review!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. Slight smut.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_He watched Harry like a hawk all throughout dinner. Trelawney gave him a shrewd look, then her eyes rolled back in her head as her voice changed to a horrifying, familiar gravelly tone._

_"The winged one allies with the cobra as Beltane fades,_

_the Power he knows not manifests at the high moon,_

_All those are not what they seem_

_Double-crossed then double-crossed again_

_The Battle begins as Yule ends..." The entire Hall had fallen silent, Harry's eyes going wide. They were in for it now..._

**FoF FoF FoF FoF FoF FoF FoF**

The Entire Hall turned as one to face Harry, who ignored them resolutely as he continued his dinner. The brat's friends followed suit, meaning that the rest of the Hall began eating again, resuming a sense of normality.

* * *

Sparta thundered across the field, lather soaking the gorgeous coat, coming up to him and letting loose a shrill challenge scream. He sighed, running his fingers through the lathered mane.

"Sparta, you'll be fine. Just breathe." A roughened hough was his answer before he felt the nose hit his chest. "Hmph, your comfort zone, I suppose."

"Professor?" Pansy Parkinson approached warily, watching Sparta as he neighed sharply. "Is that-"

"Sparta. He's an old friend of mine and a gift from the Dark Lord."

"A gift? That beast has injured a great deal of our Lord's followers and killed our best! You should have struck out its life when you had the chance!" Sparta neighed and pulled away from Severus to tower over Pansy. The emerald eyes glowed brightly, ebony wings snapping open as the stallion reared up all nineteen hands in a display of fierce protection. "It's attacking me!"

Severus snorted, then whistled sharply. The Pegasus dropped to all fours and nuzzled him, circling around and snuffling at his robes. "He was protecting me; you exuded an aura of malice. Sparta does not attack unless provoked or he is protecting me as he sees fit. He is not your normal Pegasus, Parkinson." The 'you foolish child, just because we so happen to serve the same Lord does not mean we associate!' was left unsaid. "Get back to the castle before I am forced to give you a detention. Do not speak so presumptuously to me again, girl, or you will find out why I am one of the Inner Circle." She gasped and whirled, fleeing as fast as her legs could carry her. Sparta whickered softly, one that sounded suspiciously like a horse laugh. "And you-"

"Sev, please. You know she was asking for it for the longest time. I don't think anyone has ever spoken like that to her..." Harry countered, his hair still slick with sweat from his run across the hills of Hogwarts.

"Brat, I'll do as I please." he announced, flopping on the ground with less than his usual grace after casting privacy spells of the highest degree. Harry curled up in his lap, almost plastered against his leg (as was his wont) and sighing as Severus carded his fingers through the thick ebony locks absently.

"That old bat has ousted us to at least half of the Wizarding population if they looked close enough. My Animagus form is a cobra... Though not many people know that."

"It's the double-crossing part I don't like." Harry said, worry in his gaze. "I know Ron and 'Mione would never, but I'm still wondering..."

"I have a vague theory about that. Lucius has approached me about spying for the Light. He does not want to lose Draco to the Dark Lord's mistaken blame placing."

"So, someone from the Light is going to double-cross us. I hope it's not Siri or Remus. I couldn't stand it." Severus couldn't help but to laugh at that insecurity.

"Black hates the Dark Lord for killing your parents and Lupin was Sired by Greyback, who is amongst the lower ranks as the Dark Lord is wary of the beast." He congratulated himself for lifting tension in those growing shoulders. Harry was getting close to his height, something Severus had found amusing as Harry had grown out of his robes and clothing for the first time in a long time. "You're getting heavy."

"I checked with Madame Pompfrey and she said that I was a late bloomer. She giggled when I mentioned the whole growing right out of my clothes thing."

"To be honest with you, I might have chuckled a bit when you admitted as much to me." Severus confessed, getting a huff of disapproval from the lanky teen. "What? I had much same problem, so I am qualified to laugh." Harry broke out into a fit of giggles.

"You? Mr. 'I'm so tall that I can stare down a Seventh year because I can?' Sev, no way! It's in the rule book or something like that..."

"I was your age once. Don't mock me." he admonished with a bop to the head.

"Mmmhmm." Harry yawned, his eyes fluttering closed. He slipped into deep breathing as Severus watched. A faint smile tugged at his lips before he stared at the stars, protective of his charge.

**-PoV-**

Harry slept through History of Magic despite Hermione's disapproval. He mentally sighed when Severus set Malfoy to supervise the class the dark circles under his eyes slightly worrying. The class was silent, fearing the possibility that Professor Snape might come back. Very few of their Sixth year mates had made it into the NEWT Level class. Potions were made and finished before the bell had rung. Malfoy merely raised an eyebrow when passing his, proceeding onto the next with the critical eye of a Potionmaker.

Severus made his way into the classroom, asking that he stay but making it sound like an order in front of Malfoy. "Potter, stay behind."

"Professor-"

"Leave Draco. Your last name is not _Potter_, is it?" the acidic snap sent Malfoy out of the door with a hurt look in the silver eyes that vanished quickly. "Damn. I need to apologize to Draco now..." Harry sighed and sat on the edge of the desk, waiting for Severus to talk; they'd done this countless times as Pegasus and Wizard, waiting for the elder male to speak. "Should I disappear after we defeat the Dark Lord?" The abrupt subject switch didn't bother Harry, as the room was Warded by professionals that weren't associated with anyone.

"Mmm, disappear as in die or just moving away?" he countered lazily.

"Faking my own death... It would have to be convincing."

"That idea makes me uncomfortable, Sev." Harry admitted, poking a sullen finger at the Ward.

"Stop that, your powers are starting to manifest. Why does the idea make you uncomfortable, Harry?" the concern was genuine, as always, even under the gruff admonishment.

"We don't even know what they _**are**_, Sev. I... I'd miss you terribly." he mumbled the last part.

"What was that?"

"I _said_, I'd miss you terribly." Severus's chuckle startled him off the desk. "What?" he asked, blushing faintly.

"Thank you. At least one person would visit my grave."

"I'm sure Madame Pompfrey and Professor McGonagall would have something to say about that. Besides, wouldn't Malfoy miss you?" he snapped, crossing his arms defensively.

"Which one?"

"Malfoy Jr.? I don't-Why did you ask me that?" Harry muttered, his cheeks flushing a bright pink this time around. Severus gave him a soft look, one that fit well on his face. Where had that thought come from? He swallowed and grinned sheepishly, hoping to be excused so that he could talk to Hermione and Ron.

"No reason in particular. You may go."

* * *

With that, the privacy Wards shut down and Harry practically flew to the Trio's hiding spot.

"Hey!"

"What'd the Professor want?"

"He asked me how to disappear and then it got weird..." Harry divulged his time with Severus; Hermione giggled and Ron raised an eyebrow. "You're giving me those indulgent looks again. What should I be worried about?"

"You sound like Ginny did the first summer I got home from Hogwarts, only it's Snape in place of you." Ron managed before he joined Hermione in laughter. His pacing stopped abruptly as the words registered in his brain for the first time. Did he think of Severus like that? A... romantic interest? Harry groaned lowly before flopping down onto the grass, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Great, grand, just _peachy_ _keen_. Can my life never be normal?" he hissed sourly, pounding his fist into the ground. "No, I've got to be _**Fate's**_ favorite chew-toy!" His best mates stopped laughing and Hermione sat next to him, cradling his hand in both of hers.

"Harry." He looked anywhere but her honey-brown eyes. A smooth hand grabbed his chin and made him look. She smiled before opening her arms. Seeing no other recourse, he snuggled close, Ron's arms holding them together. They sat like that for the longest moment. "It's perfectly alright for you to like Professor Snape."

"No! No it isn't. I'm supposed to be dating Ginny or Padama or-_Ouch_! What was that for?" he rubbed at the back of his head, pouting at her in mutiny.

"Mate, the Wizarding World doesn't care what gender you like because we can switch it at the drop of a hat with glamours, Polyjuice Potion and other spells." Ron snorted, tightening his grip before relaxing it.

"He's twice my age!"

"We live for almost two centuries. A few decades are nothing." Hermione reminded him tartly.

"He'll probably be disgusted with me. I'm hopeless and always falling for the wrong one; first Cho, now this..." Hermione carded her fingers through his hair, knowing there was nothing to say to that.

"At least you didn't fall in love with your arch-rival?" Ron suggested weakly. That made Harry laugh.

"No, it's just him."

"So maybe you're Severus-sexual?" 'Mione asked, her fingers seeking out his favorite spots with ease.

"Probably," he answered, shrugging out of Ron's grip and lolling across Hermione's lap. "More than likely by this point and time." She hummed as they enjoyed the warm sun. "Mmm, dinner." Right after that, his and Ron's stomachs protested the lack of food with loud rumbles.

**-PoV-**

Severus noticed a new shyness to Harry that took a most curious form; blushing when he said something important or relevant to them both.

"Harry?" he asked one afternoon in 'their' clearing.

"Mmm?"

"Why have you been blushing lately?"

"What do you do if you like a good friend but don't want to ruin what you have already?"

"Is it Granger?" His chest felt odd, tightening as he waited for Harry's reply. He hoped it wasn't Granger.

"Good _Merlin_ no! Umm, they're not a girl and no, it's not Ron." came the relieving response. Not a girl? Harry was into other Wizards. A huge weight lifted off of his chest at that reassurance. But why had it done-Oh. No, that was entirely wrong! Harry was at least ten years younger... They were pupil and Professor! No, it would not do to have such affections.

* * *

Yet they grew as the school year flashed by, scaring Severus with the intensity. Harry seemed to return to normal. He had tea with Poppy to try and dispel his affections for the younger man.

"Severus, you've been staring at your tea for five minutes now. What in Merlin's name is wrong?"

"I am not quite sure, Poppy."

"You like someone!" Damn, did the witch have to be so spot-on? "Oh, Minerva and I have watched you these past few weeks. Your behavior is softer towards Gryffindor and the other Houses. Who is it?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Mmm, don't you mean will not?"

"No. I _**cannot**_ reveal who it is, Poppy. Frankly, it _terrifies_ me that I even feel this way..." he snapped, metaphorical hackles raised. She smiled at him before pouring more tea. He didn't sip from the second cup, knowing she'd laced something with it. "You'll not get it from my lips that way. Nice try though." Poppy sighed lowly, scraping back her graying hair.

"Severus, you have a long life ahead of you. We want you to find happiness."

"While the Dark Lord still plagues us? Nonsense." he countered sharply, standing suddenly. "Thank you, Poppy, and good day."

He swiftly strode to his private quarters before slumping against the back of the door. It was hopeless and utterly forbidden, just as Lily had been. Why did it have to be Harry? The question, asked in mental anguish, answered itself; Harry was everything he'd ever wanted in a partner. Kind, loyal, loving to a fault and always willing to forgive. Yes, he was in deep shit...

* * *

The holidays arrived before Severus had time to blink. High moon was less than three days away and his feelings had grown to the point where he reigned them in and returned to his 'usual' self, acidic and full of ridicule. Harry spent all of his hours in Severus's study, doing winter homework and taking advantage of his expertise. Granger and the youngest Weasley seemed to be more comfortable as well, seeing as Harry invited them down often enough.

"Professor?"

"Ms. Granger."

"Are you an Animagus?" Severus twitched and then nodded shortly. "What form?"

"That is _personal_, Ms. Granger." he demurred, not answering it directly.

"Oh. I apologize if I was too direct, sir." she said, smiling gently at Harry's twitching in his sleep. The adorable brat was taking a nap on his sofa.

"Nnngh... Can't a guy get some sleep?" came a sleep-slurred response, warmth in the voice.

"Sorry, Harry." they chorused at the same time, a sheepish grin on Ms. Granger's face. Severus refused to show emotion in front of the brat's friends. Of course, Ms. Granger seemed to detect his affections; damn that woman's intuition! She motioned that he put up a Silencing Ward. He did so with a wave of his wand, onyx eyes locking onto honey-brown.

"You know, you should probably tell Harry how you feel."

"Ms. Granger, I do believe you have the wrong person." his eyes flashed with a warning. She pressed on, heedless of the danger; typical of a Gryffindor.

"He's so unsure of himself! It's kind of scary how much your approval of his work and image means to him..."

"Harry is the most confident person I have ever had the option of meeting. He does not need my support."

"I am respectfully disagreeing with you, _**sir**_." she stressed his title, the soft eyes pleading with him.

"It is none of your _business_," he hissed finally, breaking the Ward quietly.

**-PoV-**

Harry twitched; everyone's eye was on him the day of the high moon. His shoulders stiffened up abominably and his stride lengthened to escape the feeling of being watched by hundreds of eyes...

* * *

Exhaustion tugged at every fiber of his being as he slipped into Severus's quarters. Laying on the sinful hearthrug, he sighed as muscles he didn't know he had relaxed.

"Urgh... I hate Prophecies." he grumbled as he heard Sev's boot-tread.

"Don't we all, Harry, don't we all. Blasted shrew cannot seem to keep that trap of hers shut," the deep voice rumbled, a slight chuckle to the next words. "What are you doing on my rug?"

"Mmm, you've never done this before? It feels great." Harry purred as he rolled over, stretching out like Crookshanks on a good day. He opened his eyes to see Severus blushing profusely. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, not at all, Harry. You can stay there if you wish." A comfortable lull settled them both into their regular routine. "How was your day?"

"Bloody awful, Sev. They kept staring and expecting me to do something about the fact that today is the high moon..."

"Language," Severus chided lightly, "Though you do have a point. The Wizarding World does expect too much of you."

"I wish they'd stop, to be honest with you. Who expects a sixteen year-old to-Sev? I say something wrong?" Sev had sprayed out his nightcap snifter of whiskey.

"I'm sorry. Did you say sixteen?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Holy _**Circe**_..."

"What?"

"Never mind." Harry frowned then thought about what he'd said. He giggled as he sat up to look at his friend and unrequited crush.

"You _just_ figured out I'm legal?"

"Yes." the reply was hoarse and made Harry giggle all that much more. "Yes I did."

That sparked an idea within Harry's mind. What if he kissed Severus? Would he like it, hate it or utterly despise Harry for what he was about to do? Gathering up his Gryffindor courage, he pushed himself up off the rug and straddled the elder's lap, kissing for all he was worth. Severus kissed back with little prompting, moaning into his mouth as strong warm hands caressed his back and pulled him closer. Tongues slid over teeth and each other in exploration, the taste divine. They broke to breathe. Astonishment warred with disbelief on Sev's face when they took deep breaths.

"Merlin, you-What have I done?" He was gently set aside as Severus stood suddenly, square-tipped fingers sinking into ebony silk strands in frustration. "This is _wrong_!"

"I-"

"No, it's not you, Harry; it could never be your fault." The reassurance wasn't reassurance at all to him.

"Damn it all, Severus,_** I**_ kissed _you_! Say it wasn't the most mind-blowing kiss you've had and I'll let you wallow in your self-pity!" he snapped, his patience slipping dangerously under his unrequited love's insecurity.

Onyx eyes softened and large hands slipped around his slightly smaller ones. "It was beautiful, Harry. How can it be anything but? You do not understand. Professor-pupil relations are not permitted at Hogwarts."

"They are too, Sev." he countered, grinning as he swung their hands together. "I had 'Mione look it up in the Library. 'Anyone over the consenting age of sexual relations is allowed to have a fully condoned relationship, provided that the Professor is of likewise consent. Any distension of said relationship is negated due to Sector Beta, Segment 86 of the Hogwarts Charter.' See?" The next moment found Harry flat on his back on the hearthrug, Severus staring down at him in awe.

"Thank you."

"Mmm, anytime."

**Ending A/N:** Whoot! Onwards! As always, folks, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_


	51. Baba Yaga

**A/N:** Another request from Drakelover30, only this time we delve into Russian folklore... Mmmhmm, we just went there. So, ever have that part of the family that you're not particularly proud of? Sev's got one on his Mother's side. *cackles evilly before fleeing* I know I've got more than my fair share of chapters to work on, but my Muses aren't cooperating... Sentences that have this (*) at the end have translations on the bottom! I did a LOT of research for this, but it made it more real.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. Violence of the Wizarding kind as well as sadistic Sev and Harry! No complainin', 'cause you've been informed!

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**Baba Yaga Baba Yaga Baba Yaga**

Harry hummed as he puttered about the kitchen, making breakfast for Severus. A large raven cawed and tapped on the cottage's window a letter tied to its leg with a beautifully embroidered ribbon. He untied it from the bird and offered it a piece of bacon as he did with most post-bearers. The raven snatched it, nearly drawing blood as it did so, flapping out of the window with a vicious croak. Severus shuffled into the kitchen his hair tied carelessly back with an elastic, yawning quietly.

"What's this?"

"Hmm? Morning, Sev. Some blood-thirsty raven dropped it off not even a few seconds ago. Fed him some bacon and he tried to take off my finger at the joint..." Severus paled suddenly, onyx eyes staring at the scroll with partially disgust, partially fear. "What?"

"If that is who I think it from, we may have to visit Russia." Harry shrugged, plating the food, setting it before Severus and then serving himself.

"Russia? I didn't know you had a Russian relative." he said after a bite of bacon. His husband grimaced before untying the ribbon with trepidation; Sev usually wasn't this open in the morning...

"Hmph. She's not someone you speak about in the family." Well, that was interesting. "My maternal grandmother twice removed, if you insist upon listening. Baba Yaga is old, eccentric beyond what is acceptable by Prince standards, and was banned from the Family years ago. Why would she be writing to me?"

"Well, our marriage was international news. She could've heard-"

"No, Harry. She's removed from the general populace and does not read the newspaper unless it's local. Baba wants something."

"What would she want?" Sev scowled at him eating and pointedly ignoring the opened letter. "Hun, don't do that. I hate it when you close up on me." His husband pressed his lips together, clearly not liking the direction this was going in.

"I honestly don't know at this point, Harry. She's never contacted me. She adored my Mum when she was still in the Family. That's how I even know it's from her; I hated that raven with a passion. Why now? I'm happy and I bloody intend to _stay_ that way." Severus never cursed; not even when he was in agony. This woman, whoever she was, aggravated his husband a great deal. If she was a threat, Harry vowed to obliterate her. "Harry? I don't like that look."

"If she's intending to try and bugger you over she's got another thing coming, Sev. I'm **_finally _** done with all this bullshite and now Fate throws me a bloody wicket! I'm not taking this again." he hissed, glaring at the innocent parchment.

"We'll read after we pack. Russia's cold this time of year." With a wave of his hand, Harry packed his winter gear and all of his necessities. Damned if he was waiting to read the bloody thing. "You're angry."

"Damn right I am! I know she's Family, but she's ruined my mood and my day." Strong arms wrapped around him suddenly and he relaxed bonelessly into the embrace of his husband. "Stupid Fates... Don't they have another hero to torture?"

A soft chuckle came from Severus as they sank into the rocking chair together. "Yes, though they seem to dog your footsteps, beloved. I'm sure it's just dinner with rum cake for dessert."

"Like that'll ever happen; you know my luck. We're lucky to be married at all. Of all the excuses in the book... _'Harry Potter belongs to the Wizarding Public and does not have the rights to marry a former Death Eater.'_ Pfffft, please."

"Indeed. Our officiator was having none of it, thankfully."

"That's because he's your godson." Harry retorted. He was still thankful to his friend for that reason alone.

"Draco makes an excellent Ministry-registered officiator and you know it. He secretly enjoys playing matchmaker, as well as being entirely too good at it."

"Seeing people's Souls probably has something to do with that." he snorted, snuggling closer. "Mmm, can we stay here and ignore that letter?"

"No. She'll send a wolf next."

"Let me guess; you saw the raven and ignored it, even though the letter was for your Mum."

"It was a letter for my Father, actually, taking him to task for beating Mum. But he was dead before he could read it... Drunken car crash off of a bridge somewhere. I didn't ask and they never told me, merely notified next-of-kin. I let the county have him." The savage tone told Harry they were entering dangerous territory. "The wolf took a sniff and then left after I let it in." Harry Summoned the letter and listened as Severus read it out loud. "'Dear Severus. I hope this letter reaches you in good health. The death of... of Eileen was a disheartening blow, so I apologize for not being at her... funeral. I welcomed the death of your Father and I'm not sorry he is gone from this mortal coil. The most worthless bastard I have ever met in my long life, Severus, and I do believe you feel the same. Do an old Witch a favor and bring along your latest squeeze, will you? I'll have dinner with rum cake ready. Say the phrase; I'm sure Eileen taught you everything. Signed, Baba Yaga.' I hope this goes well."

**-PoV-**

Severus Apparated them both to within ten meters of the house he recalled quite well.

"Turn your back to the forest and your front to me," as the ritual words left his lips, the rickety old house atop the chicken legs spun in place, revealing a bright crimson door. The fence was as he'd remembered; made of human bones and one post blank for the ridiculously brave idiot who asked her for advice or a foe's head to be spiked. Harry rose an eyebrow at the glowing skulls, but intertwined their hands and took the lead up until the ladder. "Are you sure of this, beloved?"

"Hurry up before my Gryffindor side decides to pack up and head for the Slytherin side of me."

"Self-preservation. Nicely phrased, my stag, but you must go first." Harry took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and marched up the ladder with his face blank. Severus followed soon after, taking long moments to soothe his shaking husband. "Shh. I'm here. I promise, husband mine." Harry's stiffness melted under his soft touch and even softer voice. "As a matter of fact, didn't we promise each other?"

"Yeah. Yeah we did. Sorry, Sev." A sheepish grin and his Harry was back in full throttle. "Let's do this."

Severus had barely raised his hand before the door creaked open and there in all her glory was Baba Yaga. She looked up at him, then down his body before sliding over to Harry and sizing him up as well.

"Baba is old, yes, but not stupid, Severus. Tell me all." the old Witch spoke cryptically.

"He is my husband, Baba. Harry this is my maternal grandmother." Emerald eyes flashed warily over his traditionally dressed grandmother before the vise on his hand let up from the obscenely tight grip.

"Da is your husband, but insecure of place by side." Harry growled lowly in the back of his throat, baring his teeth as his magic crackled. "Not as insecure as I thought, though much trouble in past."

"A Dark Lord hunting you your whole life will do that." Harry replied evenly, metaphorical hackles lowering as they entered the welcoming cottage. A rocking chair sat in one corner a basket of weaving by its side. There was a window box of blue roses; enchanted to withstand the cold, as far as he remembered.

"Niet, not only Dark Lord; Wizarding World also demanding place to live." His husband nodded as he smiled at the roses, tugging Severus after him almost absently. "You like flower?"

"They're special. I can feel it."

"Keep this one, da? Magical senses fine-tuned to an art."

"Indeed, Baba. Harry, beloved, why did you keep that particular secret?" Emerald looked up into obsidian, seeking reassurance.

"I feel it all the time. The subject's just never come up, Sev. I died and came back with this amazing talent." He winced at the reminder of his young husband's death. "Yeah, plus I haven't even told my best mates yet."

"A secret from them even? Perhaps you should have told me sooner." he rumbled, pulling Harry close.

"Ah, no canoodle in my house. Dinner ready."

* * *

The dinner was quiet, filled with small talk and general news.

"Da, da I know. You defeat Dark Lord with own wand before put back. Why?" Harry scowled at the question before he sighed lowly.

"It's not a title I'm proud of, Baba."

"Master of Death and you're not happy with _title_?"

"I have enough press as it is for choosing my own happiness over the Wizarding Public. Like I need any more attention..."

"Ah. Baba know all about scandal! What, Baba read Daily Prophet now and again. Have it delivered by dunderhead Prince Baba save long time ago and family very grateful." Harry laughed, leaning against him with a yawn. "Da, is time for you to go to sleep. Come again and Baba have surprise for little sunflower." Sleepy emerald eyes slid shut as his husband dropped off into dreamland.

"We'll be by in the morning. I have reservations at a hotel should you need to reach me. Harry's never been to Moscow or St. Petersburg."

"Da, go tend little sunflower. Plant seed." Severus swallowed and blushed at the blatant command to get his stag pregnant. "Is good seed. Little sunflower need other little flowers to nurture."

**-PoV-**

Harry sang in the shower, out loud since Severus had never complained of it.

"Regrets collect like old friends

Here to relive your darkest moments

I can see no way, I can see no way

And all of the ghouls come out to play

And every demon wants his pound of flesh

But I like to keep my issues drawn

It's always darkest before the dawn

And I've been a fool and I've been blind

I can never leave the past behind

I can see no way, I can see no way

I'm always dragging that horse around

And our love is pastures in such a mournful sound

Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground

So I like to keep my issues drawn

But it's always darkest before the dawn-Sev?" His husband was laughing so hard that his cheeks turned pink.

"Oh, you have no idea how appropriate that song is... I'm sorry. I was not laughing at you, my stag. You have a wonderful voice." Severus apologized, stepping into the shower with him and kissing in-between his shoulder blades. "Continue, please."

"Alright. But no more interrupting," he warned, dabbing his husband's nose with the soapy shower scrubby. "Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

So shake him off, oh woah

I am done with my graceless heart

So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart

Cause I like to keep my issue drawn

It's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

So shake him off, oh woah

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back so shake him off

And given half the chance would I take any of it back

It's a fine romance but its left me so undone

It's always darkest before the dawn

Oh woah, oh woah...

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't

So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road

And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope

It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat

Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me

Looking for heaven, found the devil in me

Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

So shake him off, oh woah

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

So shake him off, oh woah!" he finished, smiling as Severus toweled him off gently.

* * *

They saw the sights, looking like Muggles and generally enjoying themselves. Severus spoke fluent Russian; had even argued down the prices of several items that Harry thought would be delightful presents for his friends.

"Whew. I thought that last bloke would hold out forever, the way you two went at it..." he teased, their hands twined under the table as his husband fed him snacks from the street vendors; blini, shawerma, shashlik, and pyshki were explained as he ate before Severus actually came back to the topic at hand.

"He was particularly fond of that piece and claimed it had magical properties. I was wondering... Could you take a look at it?" After setting up Anti-Muggle and Muffalito, Harry expanded his senses on the ornate little egg, searching for magical resonance and finding quite a bit. He waved his hand to dispel the Wards and looked around before speaking.

"No wonder he didn't want to give it up. Magic is just pouring off this egg; a charged Luck Charm was placed on this. Did you ask him where he got it?"

"It's been in their family for generations and he doesn't know where it came from. I had to tell him that I could charm an egg myself. We exchanged eggs and I let it be. Hmm..."

"I strengthened whatever it was you put on there. I can sense your magical signature anywhere."

"Protection and Prosperity Charms." Severus murmured before paying the bill. "Don't take my hand."

"And why is that?" he asked back, lowering his voice quite a lot.

"We've got some apparent non-supporters of gays tailing us; malice is just spilling from them. No, don't look. We'll handle this in that alley there." They strolled casually down the dark alley, seemingly chatting away in touristy speech. "Oh, dear. I think we're lost." Severus raised his voice a bit.

"Da, you are lost. Disgusting freaks like you should have stayed in your own country!" the leader spoke from behind them.

"Wands in three, two, one!" They drew their wands simultaneously, grinning as the Russians stopped what they were doing. "Expulso!" Harry cast the first curse, hitting the Muggle square in the chest, sending him flying out of the entrance of the dead-end alley. "Anyone else wanna try that?" he asked casually, spinning his holly wand with a sadistic grin on his face. The gang bum-rushed them, he and Severus causing painful, but curable defects on all of them. "Aww, look at that... We didn't even break a sweat. My bad; oh, and the next time you try that on some innocent men, think before you attack. I'm sure you'd like to keep the family jewels, yes?"

The bound men made what sounded suspiciously like blubbering noises as Harry leveled his wand below the belt. "Mmm, that's what I thought." He'd Glamoured (audial as well as visual) them both for the outing, thank Merlin, and his grin was on the face of a forgettable man with non-descript features, as was Severus's. He invented a spell on the spot with his husband's help, "Per cogitationes malignorum sterilitas*. Oh, by the way, that causes two years' worth of infertility if you do this sort of shite again." They stepped over the leader, also casting the spell and making sure he understood as well what it meant. The man begged them to take it off.

"Please! I didn't-"

Severus sneered at the man, his hackles raised from the fight and full of vitriol, "Let me guess the rest of that; I didn't mean it! Pathetic bastard, I knew what you were going to do. The next words out of your mouth as you headed to jail would have been, 'They asked for it. Freak, that's what he was!' What we did was _mild_ compared to what we could have done. Would you like a taste?"

"Niet, ni-" The man's back arched as Severus cast a non-verbal Crucio, mouth open in a silent scream. Another was cast as the leader lay there shaking, drawing a scream of absolute agony from the man's throat. His husband let it go before kneeling over the gang leader. "Plea-Please..."

"I have no mercy for imbiciles like you. Do spread the word."

* * *

They travelled to Baba's house after that, Severus still pissed at what he'd seen in the man's mind. He'd been embraced repeatedly, his husband muttering under his breath.

"Severus! Little sunflower is worried over you. What is done is done, da?"

"The **_nerve_ **of that-"

"Sev, I'm right here. Can you tell me what you saw?"

"Vile, depraved- He was going to hurt you; take what was not his after I'd been beaten down." Harry's eyes widened at the implications of that statement. "I'm sorry, my stag, but I cast the curse much stronger on him than the others."

"Damn right you did. My husband is my hero." he sighed, snuggling into Severus's arms.

"Little sunflower is safe; has insane luck for situations. Why have you not done as I have asked to little sunflower?"

"Harry remained asleep the entire trip there."

"Ah. I give you draft to take home. Going home now after dinner and cake, da?"

"Sounds like a great plan, Baba."

"Little sunflower is smart. Here, take surprise." The gift was a male Russian doll, dressed in traditional costume, stitching holding a miniature wand in his right hand. "Wand is for you; doll is for little seed." Harry shrugged and took the intricate wand. Cyrillic script was written along the length, along with other ancient languages, some of which Harry could read. "You like?"

"Thank you, Baba."

"You are welcome, little sunflower. Have lots of seeds. They will make you happy, da?"

"I... guess?"

"Ah. Severus, tell little sunflower message; but not now."

Sev Apparated them home, tumbling them onto the bed before falling into a deep sleep, Harry following afterwards.

**Ending A/N:** Mmm, I like it. I needed that, I think. Yeah. Umm... Oh! As always, folks, **_ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!_**

*Per contiationes malignorum sterilitas - infertility caused by malicious thoughts


	52. Flight of Fancy III

**A/N:** Okay, folks, this one's for IndieWrites! She made my day with her review! As always, enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_"They are too, Sev." he countered, grinning as he swung their hands together. "I had 'Mione look it up in the Library. Anyone over the consenting age of sexual relations is allowed to have a fully condoned relationship, provided that the Professor is of likewise consent. Any distension of said relationship is negated due to Sector Beta, Segment 86 of the Hogwarts Charter.' See?" The next moment found Harry flat on his back on the hearthrug, Severus staring down at him in awe._

_"Thank you."_

_"Mmm, anytime."_

**FoF FoF FoF FoF FoF FoF FoF**

Voldemort couldn't believe what he was seeing. Severus laughed as the Pegasus nudged his side, running an absent hand through the prideful creature's mane easily.

"Severus."

"Milord." came the mild reply, his second bowing briefly at the sight of him.

"Sparta seems in fine fettle." Dark, unreadable eyes flicked to the stallion, which whickered softly before turning a cold emerald gaze upon himself. "There is a race."

"Race? He would buck me off. He's a wild Pegasus. What?" The stallion seemed to think otherwise, nudging his most trusted and tossing its head. "Sparta! You're serious?" Emerald eyes closed and the Pegasus nodded. "A done deal, Milord."

**-PoV-**

Severus spun on Harry the moment they were back in 'their' clearing.

"What were you thinking?"

"Think, Sev. What's a better place to hear the opinion on the one you serve?" Emerald eyes flashed with a power that made Severus shiver. "Sev?"

"Your eyes... Just now, there was..."

"Oh. They're starting up again, huh? But I have you to ground me-" Harry transformed as Zabini approached them, blowing out a soft breath and flicking his tail from side-to-side.

"Professor, is it true the Dark Lord entered your stallion in the Pureblood race?"

"I am not one to predict our Lord's moods, but in his wisdom he has decided Sparta would make an excellent racer."

"May I?"

"Ask him; he's very intelligent for a Pegasus."

"Sparta?" The stallion whickered softly and placed his nose in the Italian boy's hand. "A full nineteen hands, groomed hooves, a blue hint in the coat... It's like he was born to fly, Sir. Your wings, great cavallo?" They twitched before releasing all fifteen meters in tip-top condition. "Bello, molto bello. He was a gift from our Lord?"

"I was ordered to originally capture him. The others were not as inclined and wished to slay Sparta."

"It is a good thing this stallion is beautiful, no? Our Lord did not wish to harm such a magnificent Pegasus."

"I have no direct link as Potter does. How should I know what the Dark Lord thinks?"

"Mmm, ask him, Professor. I want to change sides. This... war is senseless. But I'm not allying with Dumbledore."

"Hmph. It is not as if Potter and I are on speaking terms. The brat avoids me if at all possible." he snapped back, retreating behind the facade of Professor. "As if I would ever voluntarily spend time with him. Dumbledore demands it of me." Sparta neighed harshly, taking off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. "Now, if you will excuse me. Do not expect leniency if I catch you past curfew." He whirled sharply on his heel, his strides long and hurried.

* * *

He found Harry staring at him in the middle of the forest. Emerald eyes showed hurt and confusion, making Severus sigh as he embraced the stiff Gryffindor.

"I am sorry."

"Just- Why do you have to refer to me as though we still hate each other?" the lanky teen tore away from him, anger and power flashing in the now fierce emerald gaze. "I-" Severus dropped to his knees, again holding Harry. His charge keened loudly as he buried his face into Severus's shoulder. "Why?" Tears soaked his robes, making the guilt dig even deeper.

"Fate's cruel, my beloved. We cannot control what has already been determined. But we can fight it with every breath we have and every bit of magic we possess." he murmured, tightening his grip.

"B-Beloved?" Harry hiccupped, watery emerald eyes looking up with a hopeful expression.

"You somehow wrapped yourself around my heart, my stallion. I can count the number of people on one hand who have managed that feat." the quiet admission had wrung him dry and he let the tears from emotions spanning across nearly a decade slip down his cheeks as he rocked them both back and forth.

**-PoV-**

Harry stumbled into his bed in the Tower, eyes red-rimmed as well as exhausted, physically, emotionally and mentally. Ron rose a ginger eyebrow that lowered and his best mate motioned they would talk later... Thank goodness it was the weekend!

* * *

He awoke slowly, yawning as he curled into the warm body behind him. Wait, warm body? He sat up suddenly and saw that he was in their clearing, Severus still sleeping peacefully on what appeared to be a Transfigured mattress. There was a note. It read simply:

_Harry,_

_You were having nightmares again. I got the Professor and he insisted you'd be alright with him. Mind telling us what's going on?_

_Ron_

Harry smiled fondly at the note before snuggling up to Severus again, sighing as his... Well, what role did Sev play? He certainly wasn't boyfriend-material (it was far too serious for that), nor were they lovers (not quite yet) at this point. So, where did it fit? Sev cracked open an eye and chuckled quietly.

"Your shields may be up, but your emotions tell me you're thinking about something."

"Us, actually. What are we to each other?" he asked, grabbing Severus's hand with both of his own.

"Practically engaged." drawled Severus, a small smirk on his face. "We skipped the dating stage and went straight to being fiancés. Would you like to go on a date?"

"But where would be safe enough, yet not have any connections to Wizarding or Muggle England?" he mused aloud, his mind coming up blank.

"Wizarding Belgium." came the prompt reply. "I'm fluent in Belgian and I attended a seminar there once. Fascinating place to go on a date with you."

"Knowing my luck, though..."

"Then we'll deal with it when the time comes."

* * *

He quickly explained to Ron and 'Mione about his expanding powers, how Severus balanced them and the fact that they were going on a real 'date.'

"Harry, that's wonderful! Wizarding Belgium is neutral in all sorts of politics. It's why a former DE and you- Hold on." Hermione enthused before fleeing the boy's dorm. She came right back, holding a bottle of what looked like Muggle concealer. "This ought to work on your scar. I don't know why I haven't thought of it before."

Harry stared at it for the longest moment and then thought about the ramifications. "Oh."

"Yes, you can be like everybody else; pushing aside the fact that you're a Wizard. Come here and let me work my Muggle magic..."

* * *

Severus looked for his scar and asked how he'd hidden it.

"Hermione's Muggle makeup. I've put a charm on it to make it so that it doesn't smear." Sev looked mildly impressed before taking them to the International Floo Point.

"Belgium, ten o' clock sharp." his beloved murmured, asking for their pinch of green powder.

"Right away... sirs. Isn't he a little young-?"

"Mind your own business." Harry said in a saccharine tone, his matured voice causing the clerk to hastily correct herself.

"None of my business then. Here you go." With a practiced flick that Harry despaired of ever getting right, Severus took them both to Belgium with a whispered password.

**-PoV-**

Severus found himself falling in love with Wizarding Belgium all over again due to Harry. The contagious, happy grin his stallion sported caused many others to stop and chat with them, often using Translating Charms just to follow along. Emerald eyes often found his own, shy but determined affection in the warm gaze.

"What else is there to see?" Harry swung their hands playfully, the happiest he'd ever seen in public.

"Severus!" He turned to see the normally-reclusive Potions Master he'd made complicated brews beside in the International Contest, Halgaer Luxembourg. The man preferred the atrocious nickname of Hal. "And you might be?"

"This is Harry. What brings you to Belgium?"

"Ingredients, of course. But I live right around the corner. You simply must come for dinner! I found your work on the Veritaserum most intriguing..." He held up a finger and stroked a hand across Harry's face.

"This is your day. Would you like to go?" he asked softly with a small smile.

"Well, I've never been to a Potions Master's house before. You always keep your lab closed..." Harry said hesitantly, emerald eyes slightly nervous.

"It's because I want to spend time with you."

"Not all the time. Besides, I know you miss it. Yes, we'll come to dinner, Mr...?"

"Ah, how rude of me. I'm Halgaer Luxembourg; Potions Master at your service. My, you certainly are a mature young man." Harry scowled at that, the pout making Severus want to bend down a few centimeters and kiss away the worry. So he did just that, enjoying the taste of his green-eyed minx. "In public? You've changed for the better, I'd say. My wife will find your Harry a delight, no doubt."

* * *

Loretta (an American Witch who'd fallen for Hal) didn't make a huge fuss over Harry, which probably won her points in his stallion's book.

"So, you know what it's like when they get together. Ingredients, number of stirs, the properties of this Potion or that...What do you do?"

"Should I really answer that?"

"Oh, please, darling. I know you're younger than Severus. But you two work so well together. What's your secret?" Harry gave a small smile in his direction (he returned it, feeling warm when his beloved beamed) before replying.

"We talk... a lot. More than most people do, as well as spend an obscene amount of our snuggle time talking about things that are on our minds. Sev's brilliant and sometimes I can't keep up."

"I know how that feels." Loretta chuckled, offering Harry cookies. "They're my family's secret recipe, carried all the way from America."

"Mmm, ginger, cinnamon, sugar, flour, baking soda... and a hint of vanilla?" Severus had tasted them before and had missed the vanilla the first time around. Maybe that's why Harry wasn't a good brewer; he was a natural and needed to work under the radar.

"Wow! You're the first to guess all of it right. Severus's come close, but not quite. I'm guessing you cook."

"I confess I do like pastries and sweets more. I plan on opening a Wizarding version of a café." Harry chirruped, pulling out the plans that he kept in the brown satchel he'd insisted on taking with him. "I'm not sure how Wizarding space works just yet, so I've contacted a couple of Warding personnel and Curse Breakers..."

"Good place to start. Would you be adding a Muggle side as well?"

"I thought about it; really, but I think it'll be tough enough as it is on the Wizarding side. Maybe in a couple of years." Severus had abandoned his conversation with Hal to listen to Harry's excited planning.

Hal just gave him a knowing smirk, "Severus, you'd do well to keep a hold on that man."

**-PoV-**

Of course, Potter-luck had it that the Pureblood race was on Sunday. Harry'd shifted to Sparta and consented to everything but a bridle.

"Alright. No bridle then; please let there be some obscure rule telling them we can do that..."

* * *

There were, in fact, several such rules, thanks to the Bedouin Purebloods visiting with their prized mares. One such Pureblood sized him up as Severus removed all the needed gear and gave him a currying.

"Good sir, I have not seen such a stallion before. Have you been invited?"

"On Milord's orders, yes. Don't touch Sparta." Sev bit out, onyx eyes flashing with the pain of death as Ibn-Al Muhaim reached out. He reared, a shrill challenge scream tearing from him as he stomped close to the Arabian Chief. Baring his teeth, he nudged Severus behind him and spread his wings to full length. "Sparta." He shuffled to the side, relaxing his wings, placing his nose in Severus's chest as his beloved returned their 'hug.'

"Ah, I thought I heard a stallion." Lucius Malfoy strode up, his cane in hand. "Magnificent. Al-Muhaim, did you know he's killed several men? Sparta is named that for a reason. Would you like to see Abraxas instead?"

"Yes."

* * *

He snorted as the gear was placed back on, Severus mounting with a practiced ease and light seat.

"Does this feel alright?" his Slytherin whispered. "Prance and make sure all of the gear is tight enough." He whickered before shuffling side-to-side, half-rearing before shaking himself. "We're in the green then. Forward." Harry ambled forward; his long strides making him catch up to the rest of the Pegasi in the gate already. The groom tried to reach for his non-existent headstall before noticing there was none to grab.

"An Arabian?" Harry could feel Severus scowl at the gormless nitwit, who quickly revised his position. "Oh, not a bridle-taught stallion." The bell went off and Harry became Sparta, thundering down the track, hooves almost never touching the ground as his wings pumped him high into the air. There was no rider, only the wind and the other horses; the white stallion in particular that issued a challenge scream.

He answered, nostrils flaring as he launched himself higher, diving down on the other stallion and keeping abreast with him, barely aware of the awe-filled gasps that left the spectators. White and black feathers flashed in the brilliant sun, wing beat for wing beat as he strained to overpower the smaller stallion.

"Sparta, remember, it's just a race." Severus's soothing voice washed over him, giving him a second wind as he snapped open his wings to their fullest extent and created an updraft just for him, a black blur passing the aerial finish line. He back winged and landed safely, an elated whinny his only show of excitement.

"Winner: upstart stallion!" He whickered lowly, nosing Severus as he celebrated in his own fashion. "Would his owner please lead him to the circle?" Severus chuckled lowly, conjuring a headstall and motioning that he follow. He tossed his head and flapped his wings whenever someone got close enough to touch. The winner's circle was rather large, he noted absently as he strode by Severus's side. Voldemort was there, along with Lucius Malfoy and a Pureblood who was not a Death Eater. Harry could feel the Dark Marks on those present, as well as the smug feeling of the monster that'd killed his parents.

"Well done, Severus. May I introduce you Galen Prince?"

Sev stiffened, his blank mask in place as he intoned carefully, "Yes, Milord."

"You look familiar, Messr...?"

"Snape, Lord Prince. I trust Milord has a reason for this?" he said coolly, his grip on the hidden lead rope tightening.

"Your stallion, of course. Galen expressed an interest in breeding him." Harry shuffled so that he could nose Severus, flicking his tail in their direction. "Affectionate as ever with you, I see."

"Sparta." He whickered, but stubbornly didn't move.

"Lord Voldemort, I do believe that stallion wants nothing to do with my mares. You have heard of the old legends?"

"You mean to say-?"

"Indeed. That stallion has chosen Messr. Snape."

"Impossible."

"Very probable, my dear sir, and I'm sure he would not take lightly to being separated from his Chosen."

**-PoV-**

He carded his hands through Harry's unruly mop once more, chuckling softly as he got Harry's view of the events.

"Then you spoke in my ear and I had this second wind! I popped open my wings, flew like I do on my Firebolt and-**_BAM!-_**I won."

"Sounds like you had a grand time, beloved."

"Mmm, I did. Blegh." Harry hummed before making a disgusted noise.

"What?"

"Yule's in a week and a half. I hate Prophecies with a capital P. They end up making my life too complicated..."

**Ending A/N:** Ahhh! It felt right to end it there, so that's all you're gettin'! As always, folks, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_


	53. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**A/N:** Apprentice of the Mad Hatter requested a drabble with Sev disappearing after the Final Battle; he gets turned into a Roc (bird is from Persian legend and appears to be the coalition of several bird species). Harry finds him years later and doesn't realize it.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**BaRaaHP BaRaaHP BaRaaHP BaRaaHP**

Harry was beyond frustrated; after ten years of Healing, he got fed up with his ungrateful patients. He decided to travel, picking up Portkeys to various major cities and attractions...

**-Himalayas; Base Camp of Mt. Everest-**

More relaxed than he'd been in years, Harry had slept the full night through and would attempt to climb the infamous mountain with his Sherpa guide.

"Harry, not that it is any of my business, but why?"

"Why not? I've spent a decade of my life pleasing other people; now I'm here for recreation and to enjoy the cold, crisp mountain air," he replied easily, "Besides, I could always see something I've never seen before." Tai Ping nodded, a smile on the old, weather-worn face.

"There are rumors of a giant bird..."

"I've seen worse." Harry scoffed, his mind flashing back to Voldemort's torture sessions for a mere moment. "Much worse, in my time. A bird's the least of my problems."

"You are wise beyond your years. Care to tell as we hike?"

"Hell, it's not as though you'll believe half the crap I'll tell you anyway..."

* * *

They made it to the second base camp, making good time and setting up before the sun set. Harry hummed as they ate dried foods and swallowed half-frozen water.

"You know, that's the longest I've ever spoken to someone."

"Lead an interesting life like that and you try to find the time to sit still. And you say that is not even all of it?"

"No, that's only to my fourth year of boarding school."

"Write book."

"Ha, as if that would ever sell." he snorted, snuggling deeper into his sleeping bag so that only his head poked out.

"Never know; could be on booklist..."

* * *

The next morning dawned even colder than the first, prompting Harry to cast several Warming Charms.

"Brrr... Do we have to stick our noses out in that, Tai?"

"Yes," came the inexorable answer from the stout Sherpa. "It help wake you up."

"I'm already awake, bloody mental... Never mind. What's for breakfast?" He hissed at the cold, and then smiled as the sun broke from its cover of clouds. "Alright, maybe you're not entirely mental."

A snort was his reply as they packed away the camp. "You're the one; only crazy people climb this mountain." Harry giggled, but agreed with his Sherpa.

"Yeah, so that makes you one of us." Tai Ping genuinely laughed, the wrinkles around his eyes deepening as he slapped his thigh.

"Ah, I like you. Honest but funny, yes?"

"What? I'm honest because it's not what most people want to hear. Bah, platitudes are useless when it comes to being a Healer; either it's within your ability or it isn't." A harsh shriek rent the air, making Harry and Tai Ping jump. "Okay, I take it that's the giant bird?"

"Harmless, some say." The terrible shriek echoed again, this time with a note of pain.

"Damn my 'Hero' tendencies... They're going to get me killed. Point-Me giant bird." His wand spun to the South, where they'd just come from. "Merlin hang it all. Coming with?" Tai grinned, shaking his head yes.

"Not missing this for Buddha himself." Harry ran back down the path they'd created, readying his wand as it pointed steadily to a fissure in the glacier they'd passed.

"Difindo!" The fissure widened, revealing a pitch-black Roc with a trapped talon. "Sa sa, great one. I'm here to get you out." The massive bird turned its razor-tipped beak and wary onyx eyes on him; screeching as it spotted the wand. "Okay, okay, no wands." He dropped his holly and Elder wands onto the cleared ground, holding up his hands. "Wandless it is, hmm?" He flexed his fingers and concentrated hard, the trap unsnapping and being Banished with the same flick of his hand. Blue blood seeped from the obviously bruised foot as well as having several lacerations and deeper wounds. "Who did this to you? Bloody bastards have me to answer to after I fix you..." he muttered darkly, slowly reaching for the injured foot. A warning trill sounded and then he found himself picked up by the back of his jacket. "I'm a Healer... though I've never worked on a Magical Creature, there's always a first for everything, right? I swear on Merlin and the Simgurgh."

He was set down and nudged closer to the black-scaled talon. Sinking into his magic, he sent out a light inquiry and received permission. Working at a swift pace, yet Healing as precisely as possible, Harry stood in Trance for quite some time; many of the smaller blood vessels were torn and needed more attention than anything else. By the time he snapped out of Trance, he found himself cocooned by the Roc's warm wing as the wind howled outside. A low churr was followed by the massive beak nudging him. "I'm fine... Just give me a few hours of sleep and I'm fit as a fiddle." He managed before a welcome oblivion swept over him.

**-PoV-**

Severus cradled Potter, his mind forming more than Roc and predator-type thoughts in a decade. What was that idiot boy-No, he was a man now... That fact stubbornly refused to leave his mind, invading even the most private recesses with this information.

Potter had Healed him. When had Potter changed Career Options? Most likely during his absentee years; had they even held him a funeral? There had been no body as Severus's Roc Heritage had kicked in at the very last second, sending him into convulsions. He'd hung on grimly as the agony-inducing transformation continued... It was less painful than a session with the Dark Lord. He'd heard that news from some Wizarding hikers. As for the bastards who trapped him? Oh, he would lead Potter there and wreak havoc upon the poachers...

Potter checked his talon which felt quite well. He pulled his foot away, turning it to inspect for damage. He rewarded Potter with a soft cree.

"Oh, good. Can I get my wands back?" Severus stepped back mantling his wings as he dipped his head in agreement. "Whoa, did you just-You did. Huh." Potter shrugged nonchalantly, "I meet the one Roc that understands human speech. Lucky me." Severus hissed sharply, half-extending his wings as he expressed his displeasure. "Okay, okay. I get it. You remember which way those bastards went?"

He nodded again, arching his crest as Potter absently sank sender fingers into his winter plumage and scratched at a spot that had been bothering him for months. The croon that involuntarily escaped had Potter chuckling. "Hedwig did the same thing before she died. You wouldn't know her, but she was my first friend and familiar. I've got a European hawk now named Dionysis, but he answers to Dion mostly." And Potter was off, chatting with the Sherpa guide as he led them up to the poacher's. He was surprised to find that Potter's main girl had abandoned him for some idiot who she routinely pushed in Potter's face. Another interesting tidbit was that Potter didn't mind what sex he dated... Severus smirked internally and stowed that away for further inspection. "I mean really, if they'd see past this-" here Potter raised the side-swept bangs to reveal a very faded scar, "But I've yet to meet someone besides the Weasley Clan, with the exception of Ginny."

Severus trilled lowly, sending the signal they'd agreed on. The hunters were barely awake packing Shangri-La Fae and other Magical Creatures into tiny crates. He shrieked in rightful wrath; cutting the cages without harming the occupants with his deadly talons. Then he whirled on the poachers, using everything in his arsenal to injure the Wizards & Witches who dared to steal his feathers and harm innocent Creatures. The Fae gazed at him with otherworldly pupil-less pearlescent eyes of varying colors as his chest heaved from the effort of taking down the hunters.

**_Bright One, we thank you for your service. _** He flattened his proud crest, shaking his head as he spoke Rocanik.

_Do not thank me. I was heedless of your lives as I battled the thieves._

**_They took your feathers, Great One._**

_Indeed. As I have stated before, I am not worthy of the honor you bestow upon me._ The Fae giggled softly, sounding like tiny bells.

**_It is why we call you such. You seek no recognition when it is granted to yourself, foisting the spotlight upon others. We know who you are, Great One. Go with the One whose touch Heals; he has much to heal from himself. The company will... do your heart some good. _** He opened his beak to retort when the reclusive (known to be indirect prophets) Fae vanished right under his beak.

"What were those?"

"Shangri-La... The best word for them are faeries or Fae. The Roc is honored highly amongst their kind." Severus hummed, relaxing in Potter's presence.

**-PoV-**

What shocked Harry the most was that the Roc followed him back to his home in the Irish wilds.

"I'm not feeding you," he told the majestic bird firmly, "Go home." Harry pointed back towards the Himalayas. "Seriously. What am I gonna tell Ron and 'Mione if they see you out here on my land? Hmm?" The Roc churred as it settled in his huge barn. "That's _supposed_ to be for-Okay, I **_might_** have built it for you to roost in. Can I give you a name?" The regal bird dipped its head as Harry thought. "Boy or-You're definitely a guy. Please don't do that again... Umm, Stephan? No; too human. Oh, how about Silas?" An surprisingly enthusiastic cree was the Roc's reaction. "Silas it is then. 'Mione's gonna kill me."

**-A Week Later-**

He kicked up his feet on the sinfully soft footstool only to sigh as his doorbell rang. He did have Muggle neighbors, though not many.

"Potter residence, may I help you?" This was his elder neighbor, Mrs. O'Connor. "Ma'am."

"Harry, I was wonderin' what tha' big ol' barn was for, lad."

"Dion's been injured lately. He needs to fly around and get used to using his muscles again." he lied straight through his teeth, hoping Silas wasn't in the barn with everything he had. "Does it bother you? I can take it down if you li-"

"Dinnae worry aboot it so much laddie. If your bird's injured, who am I to complain? No view obstructer, as far as I see."

"Oh, sorry." She patted his cheek with her withered hand before tottering down the steps. All she knew about him was that he lived alone, had a hawk, and practiced medicine in Dublin. Harry slumped against the door, opening it again as that infernal bell rang again. "Potter-Ginny?" She stood there with a posture that made his spine wince in sympathy. "What're you doing here?"

"My husband wants to meet you, shake your hand, and then get a few pictures signed." He stood straight and towered over her, green eyes like glacial chips of ice.

"No. You know the answer is always the same."

"I'll tell your Muggles about that Magical Creature barn you built by hand."

"So? Dion's been injured. Vet said he needs to exercise his wing and familiars count as Magical Animals in the Registrar as far as I know, Ginny." he said coolly, blocking her path into his house. "I'm taking you out of my Wards." Firmly shutting the door in her face, he Banished her name from the list. He chuckled sadly as he heard the Wards activate and literally boot her out of his vast property with a very unfeminine blue streak. Thank goodness Ron and 'Mione gave advanced warnings... A letter popped into existence on his table, making him smile. Right on the dot; he opened the letter with a careless flick of his wrist and set out the plates.

* * *

By the time his best mates Floo'd in, dinner was ready as he added the finishing touches by hand.

"Mmm, smells great. What's for dinner this time?"

"Risotto, crab legs and strawberry shortcake for dessert." They made small talk and Harry spilled everything about his adventures across the world. "Well, I think that's-" A blood-curdling screech rent the night air, making Harry flick the Elder wand out from its forearm holster. "Shite, that's Silas' night-terrors!"

"Silas?" they asked in unison.

"Later." he snapped, barreling out of his back door, heading straight for the barn. "Stop here." The wand went away as Harry reached out a soothing hand to the trembling black Roc. "Silas? Shh, it's okay." A weak churr was his reward before the massive beak and head were in his lap, the heavy weight forcing him to sit down. "I'm here. Shhh..." He stroked from beak-tip to crest slowly, repeating the process until Silas slumped into a deep sleep, gleaming chest feathers rising and falling gently in a regulated pattern. "Careful not to wake him up. You can come in now."

"Harry, is he what I think he is?"

"A Roc? Yeah. He followed me from Mt. Everest to here."

**Ending A/N:** Hmm, I'm alright with this one. As always, folks, **_ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!_**


	54. Blind Snakes and Masonry II

**A/N:** Another of Andie's requests! The first one was for BasilMacVae! Thank you all for your love of my pathetic drabbles. This is my most popular story series with over 80,000 words and 80 reviews. And I owe it all to you guys... Crap, you're making me feel nostalgic and this story has only been posted for less than half a year! Ahaha. Ignore the rant above and enjoy the story.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_"Stay here. I will not stand for him frightening you." He strode out, lengthening his stride, calling upon the power clamoring to be let loose. A wicked scythe materialized in his hand, boots tapping out a hard rhythm as the sand hardened under the wake of his power. The Wizard was cloaked in black as well, but a much lighter shade and with a white mask. "Speak, Wizard, for you find yourself in a place most dangerous." he hissed out, grounding the end of his scythe against the ground._

_"I am Evan Avery. I seek the one called Harry Potter; he was moored here by the Ministry."_

_"Indeed. It is no business of yours."_

_"It is; I have rights to him!" Severus let a soft laugh echo around them._

_"By what right, mortal? This island belongs to me and mine. Anything left upon its sands is claimed by the very gods themselves." Cold assurance laces his answer this time._

_"This parchment states we're marri-"_

_-Sscroll here.- he commanded, the parchment slapping into his gloved hand instantly. The heavy scrawl did not indicate any sort of claim; in fact, it was a forged document saying that the man was married to his Ssael'sska. -Liess.- The fires of truth burned the scroll to bits of ash. "It stated nothing of the kind, mortal. It is folly to do so. Forgeries are recognized and **burnt**. So shall the liar join his fake." He lowered the hood and allowed the flow of his gift, freezing the man into a statue of a frightened, fumbling Wizard. Raising the great scythe, he sliced effortlessly through the limestone, causing the statue to shatter into tiny pieces. A gasp told him that Harry had seen it all. "I... This is what I am. For all I seem mortal, I am not." The immortal blade vanished into black smoke, along with the boots and the hooded cloak. "Go. I cannot bear it." he said lowly, turning away in shame. When he felt warmth blooming along the front, he saw Harry had burrowed against him, arms wrapped tightly about his waist, only clad in the leggings._

_"I feel safe here."_

_"You are sure this is what you want?"_

_"Never more in my life, Sev."_

_"Then let us go home, Ssael'sska."_

_"What does that mean, by the way?" Harry asked as Severus scooped him up in a gentle embrace._

_"Precious jewel."_

**BSaM BSaM BSaM BSaM BSaM BSaM**

Harry padded along the stretch his toes sinking into the sand with each wave of crystal clear water lapping at the beach. Severus was still asleep in the bedchambers, exhausted from their romp in and on the bedding. The sunrise was a welcome sight as Harry sat on the white grains.

"Pleasant morning, is it not?" Green eyes widened as he scooted away from the tall male and flicked his wand out of its holster as he stood. "Ah. I have forgotten that many mortals are skittish." An astonishing shade of bright teal hair fell over one lagoon-green eye, making this god look particularly roguish. Rough, calloused hands rested on solid hips, the being tilting his head to the side as if curious, clad in a pair of bright blue swim trunks.

"I'm not mortal." he managed carefully, flicking out the Elder wand as the Invisibility Cloak settled on his shoulders over his tunic and leggings; he'd left his boots, foolishly thinking it safe. "At least not in the traditional sense."

"Hades mentioned you, didn't he, at our annual meeting?" Ebony brows furrowed in confusion before Harry shrugged his shoulders. "You're the Master of Death, no?" He sighed, allowing his objects of power to fade away.

"A tiring job, if you must know... Poseidon."

"A correct guess for once. A rare one you are."

"Story of my life." Harry snarked, leading the way back to the sprawling villa.

* * *

Severus kissed him openly, then left a love-bite that the sea god laughed at.

"I see you've already been claimed by Severus." Lagoon-green watched in amusement as Sev asserted himself. "Mmm, but it does make me wonder... Would you be able to resist me?"

"Resist you?"

_**-'Dion'ss got a sssiren ssspell.-**_ Severus hissed out, disgruntlement on his exotic face.

"Oh, dear. Severus, have I upset you?" Poseidon asked, worry in his eyes.

_**-Ssmartarsse.-**_ his lover snarled, baring his fangs.

"I should not have suggested it."

_"Sseveruss? I am already immune to most compulsion curssess. I asssk that you trussst me."_ Obsidian eyes bored into his green, an unknown emotion swimming in the deep pools.

_**-It iss done.-**_

"I'm ready." Poseidon cast a murky blue spell at him. He blinked and smiled as it faded. "Well?"

"Come to me." The voice was the same as ever, which made Harry cross his arms and laugh. "It _should_ be working."

"Oops. I forgot to mention the whole submissive/dominant thing the Master of Death has inbuilt as a fail-safe; my bad. Sev's the only one I'll ever want." he purred as he snuggled close to the Gorgon descendant.

_**-Ssael'sska... Do you mean that?-**_

_"Pleasse, I have better tasste in men. That hunk of meat hasss nothing on your mind, body and company."_ Poseidon looked distinctly perturbed by what he was hearing. _"Not a fan of the ssnake tongue?"_ He rolled his eyes when the sea god frowned. "I said, 'you're not really a fan of Parseltongue?' Geez, what'd you _**think**_ we said?"

"Intimate talk." The dull blue blush had Harry giggling.

* * *

He watched as Umbridge searched the beach for his statue, her toad-like face scrunching up with her rage.

"Gorgon! I sent that liar here to be frozen!"

"Undersecretary you do realize that certain individuals are, in fact, immune to my particular talents and that I am primarily a sculptor; I am not your execution service." Severus projected his voice, taking pains to hiss as much as possible. "This island is a vessel of divine truths and your prisoner is not a liar. As I told Avery, anything left upon its sands is claimed by the very gods themselves."

"Avery's been dead since the First War!"

"I saw otherwise." Severus stepped out in his statue-slaying gear, motioning that he stay in the shadows. "My scythe broke him."

"Oh my. Severus, have I come at a bad time?" The gorgeous blond with winged sandals asked, grey eyes curious.

"Not at all, Mercury. The platter's on the table." Sev turned back to the now fearful Witch, power just roiling off of him in pleasurable waves. "Leave, Witch, and do not set foot upon this isle again; it shall be your **_death_** if you do." She gave a horrified little squeak and hurried back to her small, disgustingly pink dingy. As soon as she was out of sight, Severus banished the gear back to its closet and greeted Mercury properly. "Merc, what took you so long?"

"Dion sputtered about how much of a prude your chosen seems to _not_ be. He was blushing the entire time. Hi, Mercury, messenger god. You are?"

"Harry," he answered with a grin, "You're also the trickster god, patron of thieves, liars, and those who are orphaned."

"Ah. You're one, I take it." Mercury's gaze softened and he fluttered down to the ground, the tiny wings popping out of existence. "Call me Merc 'cause I can't stand my full name-"

"Which is Hermes Mercurias. I read all about the Pantheon." he countered cheekily, "And I'm the born son of the Marauders."

"You're Shadow? I have this little book full of the pranks they pulled, but Prongs... Prongs was the greatest of them all. He spawned a son to continue the craft, had he lived. Your story is a harsh one, Harry, but worth it in the end, no?"

**-PoV-**

Merc stayed for a full sennight. Harry managed to pull several pranks that had never been thought of on his distant cousin. They sat on the veranda, staring out at the sea, quietly talking.

"Sev? Does he make you happy?"

Severus chuckled softly, "More than you know. Don't bother asking Ven or D, you hear?" Grey eyes looked at him for a long moment before Mercury nodded.

"I hate it when you foil my plans. I'm just glad you weren't around when I tricked Apollo..."

"Let me guess, you wouldn't have done-"

"Oh, no. I'd have done it, just given the lute to my brother a lot faster under your gaze." came the cheeky reply, a lopsided-grin at the ready. "And not traded the staff."

"Liar."

"I know."

* * *

Zeus dropped by after Merc... but not in the expected manner. The storm clouds roiled as he stepped down from his chariot, blue eyes colder than he'd seen in a while. Harry shivered by his side vibrant emerald eyes dulled considerably.

"Severus."

"Zeus." They had a... complicated past, for lack of a better word. "What brings you here?"

"The Master of Death. He knows his time here is coming to a close."

"Leave Severus out of this." Harry hissed, an otherworldly fire kindling in the beloved gaze. "You know as well as I do that he's the catalyst." He didn't like how Harry froze up.

"Love was not in the equation Death."

"It's there, so you can take up the arse. The Fates decreed it. Who are you to change their minds? Destiny and I have spoken; the Other Realm agrees." He knew he was missing something vital in this conversation and gasped as he realized what it was.

A Prophecy made to him by three blind women from his childhood came roaring to the surface. "**_Death's love/ Interference from above/Nigh, be wary stone maker/For you are the tie-breaker..._**" Twin intense gazes landed on him as he uttered the words. "What's wrong with Harry loving me, Zeus?"

"He's not supposed to! It goes against the contract he made with the Hallows."

"Rules are made to be broken and haven't you broken a few yourself? Must I involve Hera again?" he hissed back, hackles raised, fangs slick with poison as he stood in front of Harry. "You know you are not immune to my bite. Leave."

"You cannot keep him here."

"Watch me." The chariot thundered off and he found himself with an armful of crying Harry. "Harry, what am I going to do with you? You get into the worst sort of trouble..."

"Love me?" came the watery question.

"Always, Ssael'sska."

* * *

What followed were the most halcyon weeks he'd ever had. Harry was as bright as the sun, green eyes full of love and adoration.

"Sev, look! What are those?" his beloved asked, pointing out to the dancing hippocampi.

"A herd of hippocampus. That's odd. 'Dion, where are you?"

"I figured that your lover needed a distraction. Zeus is an ass." 'Dion stated succinctly.

"I had to threaten him." he sighed, flicking his braid over his shoulder. "His blood tastes terrible, by the way."

"That's why he came back with a stone arm that one evening..."

"Hmph. He tried to seduce me that time. Idiot." Poseidon rolled his eyes and watched with him as Harry was drawn in by the hippocampi, riding them through the waves with absolutely no fear.

**Ending A/N:** Churning these out is tiring! Blegh. I wasn't feeling well when I typed this. As always, folks, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_


	55. Erotikés Drákos II

**A/N:** Another of Andie's requests! The first one was for Nightshade sydneylover 150! Thank you all for your love of my pathetic drabbles. This is my most popular story series with over 80,000 words and 80 reviews. And I owe it all to you guys... Crap, you're making me feel nostalgic and this story has only been posted for less than half a year! Ahaha. Ignore the rant above and enjoy the story.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_Coiling into a predatory stance, he reared up and struck, the sound of a scream reverberating throughout the room. Another Horcrux down only one left to destroy..._

**EroDra EroDra EroDra EroDra**

Harry looked up from his pillow of warm coil to scrutinize his Professor.

_"Ssev? I have a quesstion..."_

_**Iss it relevant to our companionsship?**_

_"Yess."_

_**Then assk it.**_

_"How bad would the fallout be if I liked ssomeone older than me? Ssomeone who issn't exactly welcomed by the Wizarding World..."_ Onyx eyes look down sharply, narrowing in apparent thought.

_**Dependss on the political atmossphere of the time and the amount of influence that the one you like hass.**_ The strain in his voice was clear, even beneath the cool mask_**. You however, being the defeater of the Dark Lord, would have the ssay in whom you... date. There are lawss in place to protect 'heroess'.**_

_"Hero? I'm no hero. I have help everytime I get mixed up in ssomething... That and an inssane amount of luck."_

"Harry? Is that a... Oh, Merlin!" He casually looked up from Severus's coils at Colin Creevey, who was shaking so bad that his camera was bouncing all over the place.

"Colin, he's not going to hurt you. Sev's mostly harmless." Harry slid out of his Professor's coils and patted them. "Besides, the one your camera reflected was absolutely bonkers."

"H-Harmless, you said?"

"Mostly harmless. He doesn't like being touched by anyone but me."

"Oh."

_"Sseveruss, can he take a picture?"_

_**Pleasse. The film will fry as a Bassilissk's sstare cannot be captured. It iss its own Magik as oppossed to Magic.**_

"Sorry. He says that your film will get fried because it's a different type of Magik."

"Wait, there's different types?"

"Yeah. It's something you haven't learned yet and no one's likely to tell you either. Purebloods are taught that at an early age, Half-Bloods are expected to know and... Muggleborns either find someone to explain it or never know the difference. Sev's an alright teacher when he isn't in a sour mood."

His Professor hissed at him, the obsidian gaze clearly full of disinterest. _**And I'm not likely to teach you anything elssse if you're in that ssort of mood. Creevey iss barely passing as it iss in mosst of hiss classes becausse he followss you like a buffoon. Hiss brother iss having better results than him and he's a year lower.**_

"Colin, can you put down the camera for five seconds? I'd like to talk to you..."

* * *

He didn't get his chance to confess for another three months. Severus continued to meet in their spot, blissfully unaware of Harry's ridiculous crush; he hadn't even told Ron and Hermione... That resolved itself rather forcefully. Ginny had been coming over and joining them whenever they had a free moment. She insisted on sitting near him, fluttering her lashes and playing coy. He rose an eyebrow, not even remotely turned on.

"Gin, you have something in your eye?"

"Harry! I've been _flirting_ with you for the past month. You really are obtuse."

"Or just not interested..." he mumbled, humming as he dipped his quill back into his ink when he heard her gasp.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet tone, the grip on his arm tightening.

"Gin? Harry said he's not interested. Probably thinks of you like a sister, right?" Hermione had delicately suggested.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Well, who are you interested in then?" Ginny pressed, her hazel eyes full of suppressed wrath.

"It's silly." he smiled as he remembered the long hours of conversation he'd had with Severus.

"It doesn't look 'silly,' mate, it looks serious. You never smile like that." Ron pointed out, nibbling on the end of a Sugar Quill.

"You wouldn't understand." he managed, pulling his homework closer and flicking up a minor Ward. Harry concentrated for over an hour, pulling textbooks in and doing his research on what they'd covered in class as well as finishing his Potions essay. Hermione was impatiently tapping her foot, Ron shaking his head when Harry finally called it a night and packed up his books with a lazy wave of his wand. "I mean it."

"Harry, we know everything."

"This one's a secret I don't think you'll like." Harry said stubbornly.

"Mate, it's us."

"I know that and that's why I'm not telling it to you. Friendships are broken by this kind of secret. Just... Just leave it alone, please?"

"No. If you don't think you can tell us, it's probably important." Hermione gave him a smile, patting the cushion next to her. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and sitting down, casting multiple privacy Wards. "Now, what is it?"

"IfancyProfessorSnape." Harry said all in one breath, cringing as Hermione's gentle stroking of his back stopped and Ron quit chewing obnoxiously on the Sugar Quill.

"Harry? Did I hear what I thought I heard?"

"What'd you hear?" he asked innocently, his wand vibrating as he awaited her answer.

"That you fancy our resident Potions Master."

"Then that's what I said." he said with his typical Gryffindor courage, internally readying himself to sever all ties to them.

"Oh, Harry..."

"Mate? That's... news. D'you fancy anyone else?" He heard the implied question of 'do you fancy me?' and answered in the negative.

"No, Ron. It's just him."

"Silly Harry, you worry too much. Didn't you look up anything to do with Wizard-on-Wizard relations?"

"I might have."

"Then you'll know that it's accepted, but not in all social circles."

"Go figure."

"You'll also know that it's a commonplace event to get married in the Family Manor or Castle of the dominant Wizard."

"Well, it's just a crush. I'm sure I'll get over it."

He hadn't (of course) and now his best mates knew. Severus, thankfully, was more than unaware. Harry hoped it stayed that way. But that damning Potter luck just couldn't leave it...

**-PoV-**

Severus grunted as his Dark Mark burned with extra pain. It was a bitch to deal with when the Dark Lord was particularly angry. Harry looked at him with worried emerald eyes and he took a deep breath before Summoning his gear.

"I am alright. Nothing a few Potions and mental discipline cannot handle, Harry. He is very angry that something has not gone right... I think." Managing to Apparate directly in front of Riddle Manor, he pulled his hood up and snapped his half-mask in place. Voldemort was in a right snit by the time he'd managed to appear.

"Ah, Sseveruss. Do you have anything to report from the old fool'ss sside?"

"He will be dead before the year is out, Milord."

"Come closer." He knelt at the madman's feet, his hair shifting and exposing his Mark; Severus panicked internally. "What iss this? Have you been keeping ssomething from me?"

"No, Milord."

"Then you won't mind telling what this Mark is?" came the sickeningly sweet response.

"A Clan Mark."

"When did you get it?"

"It is the Inheritance, Milord."

"What kind?" Severus cast about for one that wouldn't get him in trouble, yet was a slight truth.

"Vampire." he stated in a low breath, leaving off the Milord for effect.

"Indeed, even I can see why you hid this. You are dismissed. Pettigrew!" Voldemort barked at the weak Animagus. "Though I did not ask anymore, I expect a revision of your sskills, Sseveruss." His Basilisk side rumbled softly at the monster he was forced to serve on Dumbledore's behalf... Harry was at stake if he slipped now. "What was that?" Being a dominant Basilisk was difficult and so yet another rumble slipped from his chest.

"Please, Milord, I must feed." he quashed his third rumble with some difficulty, venom dripping from his fore-fangs into his mouth.

"Excuse my keeping you then." Severus Apparated out and directly to the Entrance of Hogwarts, shifting with a roar to his more powerful form, his mind singularly focused on killing something. Venom dripped onto the lush forest floor as he pursued a fleeing deer that bleated sharply as he swerved with its every desperate twist down a new pathway. Catching up, he lunged at supersonic speed and snagged the now panting deer with his razor-sharp fangs. Warm, coppery fluid filled his mouth and he crooned in the back of his throat to vocalize the pleasure. He swallowed his prey whole, his lower jaw unhinging to accept the large meal down his throat. The Centaurs stared at him with solemn gazes as he finished his meal. He raised his crest and snarled, hoisting his body into a defensive strike position.

"You have no right here, Dark One."

_I have every right. My Mate iss here and Hogwartsss iss my __**home**__. _he mentally projected instead of speaking Parseltongue. _Do not think you are the only ssentient beingss._

"The deer-"

_Iss clearly my right to hunt. My sscent iss all over thesse groundss, would you sstop berating me and breathe._ came the snark, Severus lowering his crest as he turned back towards Hogwarts. Not one voice or hoof followed him as he moved over the ground as if he were part of it. Shifting again took less than a thought; he walked up to the castle, wiping his mouth carefully of blood and Banishing the stained handkerchief. A wide-eyed Prefect doing his rounds stared at the hand that had held the kerchief.

"Is there something wrong with my hand?" he sneered, his bastard Professor mask falling into place. The Death Eater gear was stowed in a deep pocket.

"B-Blood."

"So observant, Mr. Boot. Finish your rounds. You will tell no one of what you saw. Obliviate." He cast a mild version, not bothering to correct the now-confused Ravenclaw.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Boot?" he drawled, a smirk on his face.

"I've been doing my rounds. Nothing unusual to report."

"Then get on with your business. I don't do useless blather."

The next few days were full of his usual Hogwarts routine. Insulting Gryffindors, making Hufflepuffs cry, leaving Ravenclaws stumped and cutting his Slytherins slack as much as ever. The Dark Lord had been silent; which was never a good thing. Harry, however, was chatty and surprisingly carefree.

_"The Wronsski Feint wass easy! I sslipped passt the Bludgerss and caught the Ssnitch right under Katie'ss nose..."_

_**Nice to see you're in an excellent mood.**_

_"Huh? Yeah. It'ss the fact that I've not had a burning sscar in over three weeks that doess that. I can finally ssleep."_

_**Not a whissper?**_

_"Nope. Why?"_

_**My Mark hass not been active either. Perhapss he iss plotting?**_

_"That'ss way too accurate. Tell Dumbledore sseparately that ssomething's up?"_

_**Of course.**_

**-PoV-**

Harry mosied over to the gargoyle and hissed Salazar's password for the office, _"Open to me, Guardian of the bright one."_ He took the steps two at a time and knocked.

"Come in Harry." Not too surprised, he managed to pull a grimace as he saw Severus in the room. He hated putting up facades when he was clearly happy with the man. "Severus-"

"The brat should know."

"Know what, sir?"

"Severus has not been Called. I assume this visit was to tell me your scar feels perfectly alright?"

"Well... Yeah. How'd you know?"

"It seems to me that Voldemort is planning something very dangerous."

"So?"

"Harry." Twinkling blue eyes were surprisingly serious for once. "You need to take up Occlumency again."

"Like Hades I am! My mind's perfectly-_**Argh!"**_ A burning pain lanced through his scar at that precise moment, almost to the point that it felt like Voldemort was touching him. He slipped into Parseltongue without noticing, pleading with Severus to take away the pain_. "Sseveruss! Pleasse, it-"_ He gripped the arm of the chair, shattering it quite easily. "What?" Blood dripped from his scar as he convulsed again, breaking the other arm with an obscene amount of strength. He panted softly as the blood began to dry.

"Harry?" Dumbledore was looking at him with wide, astonished eyes. "Are you alright?"

"He's dead." the words fell numbly from his lips. "Lucius Malfoy... He murdered both Nagini and Voldemort."

"Why?"

"Voldemort wanted Draco."

**Ending A/N:** Mwahahaha! Cliff-hangers galore. I deliberately ended it _**RIGHT**_ there. Hate me, love me; oh, and reviews are nice too. As always, folks, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_ Be forewarned that my Muses are being stubborn little gits and not helping me at _ALL_.


	56. Rain II

**A/N:** Another request from Andie! Geez, finally remembered the first one was for Nightshade sydneylover 150... So sorry! Thank you all for your love of my pathetic drabbles. This is my most popular story series with over 80,000 words and 80 reviews. And I owe it all to you guys... Crap, you're making me feel nogistalgic and this story has only been posted for less than half a year! Ahaha. Ignore the rant above and enjoy the story.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_"I am High Priestess of the Solar Nest. I knew you became one of us some time in the night due to the now deceased Horcrux Cobranthon Nagini, familiar of the self-styled Lord Voldemort. You, however, may call me Lady, or Nerissa."_

_"Headmaster of Hogwarts, Potions Master Severus T. Snape; my magical surname is Prince. Do me the honor of calling me Severus." He answered her unspoken question with the highest title he had and pulled on what little his mother had taught him of Naga._

_"Magic herself has restored your proper surname, Lord Prince. The records will show an adoption ceremony presided by her." Severus smiled sadly; restored too late to please his Mum. "You are displeased... but only in one regard."_

**-Rain-**

Severus shrugged, but answered the Solar Nest High Priestess, "My Mother would have been proud to hear of this but it is many years too late."

"Ah. You greatly loved your Egg-Bearer."

"One other, though she was not to become my Mate."

"The Speaker... What is your opinion of him?"

"As the offspring of my hated rival and the woman I loved? Or as a man?"

"Niether. Your personal perception."

"He is his father in looks and his mother in temperament. Why?"

"Now that he has been discovered, our Clans will want to teach him. You are to be partnered with the only outside link we have left to the Wizarding World. It has been a long time since a Speaker has awoken to his _**true**_ potential... Death has played a factor in much of his life and therefore rules him in a manner unlike any other of his kind." Severus felt honored by such trust and he managed not to close his mask over it. "Yes, your task before you is rife with more of what you have endured, but will be more than worth it in the end."

**-PoV-**

Harry lifted his Professor and twirled him about, completely unperturbed by the dark scowl that crossed the Naga's face.

"Alive, you're bloody alive!" he cheered. He chose to ignore the incredulous looks the others were giving him.

"Unhand me, brat, or else find yourself at the end of my wand," the acerbic response only brightened his smile. "And stop grinning like an imbicil."

"Well, you didn't show up with my family, so I had a niggling feeling that you were either okay or you'd staved off the effects of the poison." His Professor scowled again and it wrinkled the now Romanesque nose in a manner that could only be described as (though Harry would NEVER say it his face) cute.

"Fool-" Harry hummed as he kissed the warm, pliant lips beneath his own. Snape was silent for a good minute before he became animated again. "Why?"

"Mmm, 'cause you wouldn't still that sharp tongue and I wanted a taste?" Obsidian eyes blinked before his former Professor smirked in understanding.

"How positively Slytherin."

The next few months caused an uproar in the British Wizarding World. Harry refused to part from Severus, something Skeeter viscously used her pen to rip open scars and throw salt in old wounds; but he stuck by his chosen and Severus had finally threatened her with the one thing they still had over her.

"Ms. Skeeter, do you recall being in a jar at one point?" Severus smirked evilly as her rouged cheeks paled beyond their normal. "We can take said jar to the lake and feed it to the squid in the Black Lake." She swallowed before smiling with patented falsehood.

"What may I do for you fine gentlemen?"

"Apologize for one and stop printing useless _**blather**_. Find your facts, use them, but do not feature us into another story," his lover said in his velvety voice, onyx eyes flashing with a malice Harry rarely saw anymore. "As for your beloved Quick-Quotes Quill, that's _mine_." Severus plucked it from her nerveless fingers and snapped it in half with a pleased smile. Of course to the rest of the world, Severus looked like he'd taken more than 500 points from Gryffindor. Harry merely grinned and took the fragments to snap them again before casting an Incendio on the remains. They had an appointment with Delores Umbridge about Severus's status as a Naga Liaison. Oh, the things they were revealing would put the woman in a catatonic state...

The Ministry officials either stood gawking at them or hurriedly going about their business as though the 'Conqueror' would smite them where they stood. Harry rolled his eyes and marched up to the desk, smiling at the bubble-gum popping wand checker.

"Harry Potter and Severus Snape to see Delores Umbridge."

The woman grinned then pointed out which floor she was on with a good deal more glee than was necessary until she whispered to Harry, "She demoted me because I am halfVeela. Gut her if you get the chance, Mr. Potter." Severus shared a rather nasty smirk with them both.

"Indeed." All it took was going up three floors from the Atrium and down a horrifically _pink_ hallway to meet the witch who thought she was going to ruin what they had.

"Ah, you're... late." Beady little eyes watched their every movement as she sipped from her sickeningly-sweet kitten china cup.

"No. We're as stated by the Ministry-Approved letter sent to us on Saturday: 'Eleven fifteen on the dot.' Might I sit?" His lover was in rare form today, snapping out sarcastic remarks as easy as breathing. "Good. We are not here for a social visit."

"You're not?" the simpering tone made Harry want to reach across the desk and hit her. He never hit women; it was against all sense of honor and this... particular person had a lot of anger directed at them.

"Perhaps my voice didn't reach that pathetic excuse you call a brain, Madame Umbridge. I am not going to repeat myself. Why are we here?" Severus hissed softly, leaning into her personal space as he planted his hands on her dreadful desk. "I want no platitudes. Speak plainly or you shall find yourself in a difficult bind." Merlin, why did Sev have to be so damn _sexy_ when he was angry?

"You're a Creature that is labeled Dark. In violation of Code 2034th made by Minister Fudge, you should be detained in a cage until further notice. As for Mr. Potter... Since he knowingly _**slept**_ with a Class 16 Dark Creature, he will be castrated and taken to Azkaban." she trilled, spinning her china cup with malicious glee.

"In accordance with the Contract of Hadrianus, Code 2034 should not exist."

"The what?" Umbridge hissed back, her face bloating even more.

"The Contract of Hadrianus was made before the Ministry even existed and supersedes all modern laws made in deference to the Seven Naga Clans that settled here. Surely you recognize the significance, Madame?" She sputtered, lukewarm tea spewing forth as she wailed. "Do shut up. Silencio. There, much better now. Listen close and listen _well_, Ms. Umbridge, for this is a one-time warning from the Clans. Attack Harry or the Clans again legally and we have the right to subject you to Olde Magik." They were faced with a pasty-colored toad that dashed from the office to hear downright nasty retches. "Dicta-Quill, parchment, and legal stamp." They popped into existence as Harry Summoned them. "She's in for a shock, I think."

"Mildly put, Sev, mildly put."

Harry hummed around his mouthful of toast as Ron cackled with glee, doing a strange little jig.

"You did it!" Sly green eyes met obsidian over the rim of the tea cup.

"Did what? All Severus and I did was visit Umbridge."

"Liar. She's in a catatonic state." He feigned surprise as he managed to innocently eat his bacon before Ron continued with his rant, "There's something fishy..."

"Mmm, we're having salmon. Sev picked some up from the markets."

"That's not what I meant."

"I totally agree." That silenced Ron for a moment as the chess-strategist thought it out thoroughly.

"You didn't!"

"Might have?"

"Oi! Bloody brill that is!"

"What's all this racket? I have breakfast-" Mrs. Weasley stopped short of the doorjamb and stared at the sight of all three of them in her kitchen casually chatting. Her gaze lingered over him out of habit more than concern and gave a short nod to Sev. She cooked breakfast, smacking Ron's hand away from the freshly made bread. "No. That's for Tonks and Remus."

"They'll make it?"

"Yes, Harry dear." Harry grinned and polished off his breakfast.

**-PoV-**

If anyone had asked Severus what his life would have been after the Final Battle he'd have snarked that he'd be dead. But no here he was, albeit a Magical Creature that could crush the life out of anyone with his tail, sipping a light rosé wine and enjoying himself. Of course Harry was the catalyst to his current enjoyment but tonight was not a time to mull that over. It was a night of celebration and Severus acknowledged that he had all the reasons in the world to celebrate...

**Ending A/N:** Gah, it wasn't coming out! I quit! *Pulls hair through frustration and begs with blue eyes* I'msorryitdidn'tturnoutrightAndie! As always, folks, ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!


	57. Between a Rock and a Hard Place II

**A/N:** Apprentice and Andie asked me to continue this! Success, even though this is the only one I'm remotely happy with so far this February. Thanks for all of your support. Oh, and my alerter (whoever you may be) who seems to be intrigued by my stories and not commenting, please REVIEW. I don't bite... much. Just kidding. But seriously folks, review, review, REVIEW! It's what keeps me writing. I'm not one to hold my chapter's hostage (like some authors that ask for a specified amount...). I don't like it when people do that, so I'm not subjecting you all to it.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_"Later." he snapped, barreling out of his back door, heading straight for the barn. "Stop here." The wand went away as Harry reached out a soothing hand to the trembling black Roc. "Silas? Shh, it's okay." A weak churr was his reward before the massive beak and head were in his lap, the heavy weight forcing him to sit down. "I'm here. Shhh..." He stroked from beak-tip to crest slowly, repeating the process until Silas slumped into a deep sleep, gleaming chest feathers rising and falling gently in a regulated pattern. "Careful not to wake him up. You can come in now."_

_"Harry, is he what I think he is?"_

_"A Roc? Yeah. He followed me from Mt. Everest to here."_

**BaRaaHP BaRaaHP BaRaaHP BaRaaHP**

Ron stood in the barn's doorway, jaw hanging as Harry continued his soothing rhythm.

"Mt. Everest is halfway 'round the bloody world..." his best mate said lowly, shock in the brilliant blue. Harry shrugged; story of his life. "Of course, the impossible always happens to you, mate."

"It's something you get used to eventually. Silas's been here for about a week and he started have these... There's nothing to call them but night-terrors. I think it's being imprisoned in that glacier for hours that did it. I've done everything I can, read all the books, but touch seems to be working with him."

"Rocs don't trust easily."

"I know... He tried to take me out the first time I raised my wand towards him. All I was doing was a Point-Me. He made me drop both of them."

"A bird can't-"

"You ever see an angry Roc? Don't tell me that until you have. Silas is huge. When he stands up straight... Whew. The only things I can reach are his chest feathers."

"A Roc and human bond is usually based on mutual trust. Did you swear anything?"

"On Merlin and the Simgurgh."

"That's why he trusts you so much..."

"What? I'm coming up blank here." Ron asked, lost for once.

"The Simgurgh is the Roc deity. They're highly intelligent, loyal, and fiercely protective of those they place their trust in. Harry, you end up in the most amazing situations..." she sighed, twirling a shed down feather from Silas between her fingers.

Harry laughed, "You said it."

**-PoV-**

Severus took to watching Potter come home from work, absolutely exhausted each time he managed to flop into his blankets close to him. He debated long and hard with himself to speak with Harry. Yes, the man had managed to gain his respect. Don't ask him how; he has no idea and he's a genius.

"You know, I'm glad you can understand me Silas. It'd be great if you could talk back... But I think that's asking a bit much from the Universe and that kind of wishing's for kids anyway."

_**Is is now? I was under the impression that you can do the impossible.**_ he projected, smirking internally as Harry fell out of the blanket pile.

"Silas, you can talk? Oh geez, is Silas even your real name?"

_**It is a name I agreed upon with you as a show of mutual trust. Silas will do, Harry. Do not feel as though you have deprived me of anything. I have gained a perspective on you I doubt I would be able to get anywhere else.**_ Severus answered truthfully. _**Besides, I have heard enough of your woes to come up with solutions to a great many of them.**_

"Like what?" It was truly astonishing that Harry settled back into his plumage without so much as a blink.

_**Your fan mail, for instance, can be directed to a service that specializes in such sorting. Only the necessary information would be forwarded and you will not be inundated by such odd requests.**_

"Huh. Hermione suggested it, but I thought it'd be a little callous..."

_**Callous? Please. Those people would harass you twenty-four hours a day if they were allowed to. Yes, feelings will be hurt, but you need a personal life of your own, do you not?**_ he countered just as quickly, pointing out the one thing he found Potter valued even above other's feelings.

"Well, when you put it that way... Sure. Any other advice?"

_**I would recommend that you continue to keep Ginerva Wellspring well away from your living space. She is only out to use you. Get yourself a Slytherin secretary and force Wizards and Witches to make appointments. There are, of course, protocols for emergencies...**_

"Wow that clears up a lot of my schedule..."

_**Indeed. What do you plan on doing with that time?**_

"This may seem like an odd request, but I've always wanted to fly without a broom-"

_**And I am the appropriate size for your little daydream? I am not one to be ridden like a Hippogriff nor a Thestral. The answer is no.**_ Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, Silas, but it's just a silly daydream. I used have dreams about a flying motorcycle... It turned out that Siri owned one. It's in my shed right now. I haven't had the time to figure out how to ride it."

_**Perhaps a Muggle International License? Wizards have them too, but it's probably best to carry both.**_

"How do you know all that?"

_**I heard it from visiting Wizards on the slopes. How else do you think I managed to comprehend your language? **_ he defended, mentally kicking himself for almost revealing his true identity.

"Right... Hmm. Thanks, Silas." Harry murmured as he curled up under the thick blankets.

He watched as Weasley née Granger carefully explained everything Harry needed to know and then looked him over with a curious gaze.

"Harry is Silas able to talk with you?"

"Uhh, yeah. Why?"

"I thought you'd end up fostering the Bond to that degree..."

_**There is no Bond. I merely felt like speaking.**_ he corrected her misassumptions quickly. _**Roc can develop a Bond, yes, but not in the way you are thinking. The first sign of a mental Bond is a heavy feeling on the spine followed by what I can only describe to you as tingles running triplicate up and down. A physical Bond requires that I transform into a compatible form that is pleasing to Harry and consummate with him. The final Bond is the emotional Bond and that I do share with Harry.**_

"Oh! Wow, you really are good."

_**I do try.**_ He arched his crest, a smug grin on his beak.

"Don't boost his ego, 'Mione. He's incredibly smart, yes, but he'll get... conceited if you praise him too much." Harry managed before breaking down into helpless giggles.

_**Brat.**_ Emerald eyes were full of laughter and mischief as the younger male stuck out his tongue. _**Fine, but I do not get conceited.**_

"No. Just unbearably smug and insufferable."

_**As is well within my rights. Aren't you going somewhere?**_

"License! Ah, we'll be late if we don't Apparate now."

**-PoV-**

Harry enjoyed his new freedom, especially now that Pansy was his secretary. She only let in those who had appointments or an emergency and was extremely good at her job. Now he was rediscovering his passion for helping people; something he relished in to the fullest. Silas had gone a long way towards helping him even out his hair-trigger temper.

"Pansy?"

"Yes?"

"M'gonna have a lunch break." He took a long ride out to the middle of nowhere and whistled sharply. Tucking into his tuna sandwich, he managed about three of them before Silas touched down.

_**Impertinent brat. I will have to work on your range of Summoning tricks.**_

"You're late!" Harry laughed as Silas mantled his huge wings and preened his chest feathers.

_**I am not. Hunting took a little longer than usual. Sheep are incredibly stupid plus I scared the shite out of a shepherd the last time I swooped in and snatched one**_. Harry remembered that incident... Silas had come home muddy beyond belief and pissed.

"Sandwich?"

_**Tuna?**_

"Mmmhmm, I know you have a taste for it."

_**Delicious.**_ A huge beak descended and delicately nipped the sandwich out of his hands.

"Hey! I was eating that." he protested, a pout on his face.

_**You were until I finished it for you.**_ Stubbornly eating his next sandwich and holding it out of Silas's reach he managed to have a decent conversation with his Roc. Wait, his Roc? Since when had Silas become his? He shrugged it off and packed up with a single careless wave of his hand. Sitting astride his motorcycle with the helmet dangling carelessly from his hand, he studied Silas for a moment. What would Silas be like in his bed? Pound him into the mattress or-Merlin! What was _wrong_ with him? _**See you at home Harry.**_

**Ending A/N:** Whew. Completing all of these requests is exhausting! Maybe I should work on my original novels...


	58. Free Reign II

**A/N:** For Andie (she's a doll) and 'Shades, who requested I continue this! *sigh* I've got cabin fever and I have stomach cramps out the wazoo. I'm sure you all wanted to know that... Get on with the story and ignore my woes!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. Bestial sex in this one as well as Drake-on-Drake violence!

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_The months passed quickly and with it, the assumption that Harry was free to date as he hadn't dated anyone. He shot down all prospective suitors (of both genders), basking in the glow of his Da'kara's affection._

_"Harry, why are-Oh! Oh my Merlin. You already have somebody... Who is it?" Ginny questioned him before her eyes went wide._

**-Free Reign-**

"He's a Slytherin." Harry answered casually, catching an odd vibe from her. "Dark-haired and a bit older than me. We met in Surrey."

"An older Wizard? Harry, he could've been a Death Eater!"

"He's not." _***Da'kara, we have a problem on the Ginny front.***_

_Tell her you're taken._ came the rumbled mental response.

"We're exclusive, Ginny, so don't get any ideas."

"Ideas? Harry, a taken man has all women after him."

"Ginny, I'm not into girls." he backed up a step, holding his hands up as a block. "Really, really not into them; ask Ron and 'Mione." She backed him up further as he protested.

"Hmm? Oh, Harry... Such a sweet misconception." He swallowed as his back hit the wall, the Bond snapping to attention as Ginny laid a hand on his chest.

"Stop touching me. I _mean_ it." She licked her lips and Harry squirmed, his Drake not happy with the clearly unwanted touch. _***Da'kara! She's not responding to reason...***_

_You are __**mine**__ and she will learn her place. _ Severus snarled as a huge wave of possessive Bond strength came down the mental link. He nearly choked on his next breath as the Bond became visible, a violent deep purple laced with pitch-black, showing exactly how wrathful his Da'kara really was. It picked Ginny up and shook her soundly, his Bonded's mental voice echoing throughout the room. _Do not touch what is rightfully mine, Ginerva Weasley! Harry is __**my**__ Iss'ura. Seek to unlawfully seduce him again and you will find out why Drakes are feared! _The Bond heated up, branding Ginny with a magical tattoo that read simply: Know thy place. It retreated, cocooning Harry for a moment before leaving the physical realm. Thankfully it was only Neville, Ron and Dean in the Common Room.

"Whoa, so you're one of the Drakes?" Dean asked, looking from Harry to Ginny and back.

_Obliviate._ Severus sent the Memory Charm down the link and at Dean. _That one will speak of it, to be sure. He need not know of your status just yet._

_***That means you trust Neville to keep his mouth shut?***_

_Indeed. I am sorry for my temper but either I Claim you now or the Dark Lord must die. I fear my reactions will begin to affect my ability to reason. _He sent back soothing waves of calm, crooning softly.

_***It's my pleasure to submit to your Claiming, Da'kara. I will inform Ron of where I am going.***_

_As you wish, Iss'ura._ Harry cast a Privacy Ward and then spoke to Neville and Ron.

"Look, my Da'kara is placing trust in the fact that you'll keep your mouth shut. I know you, Nev, and I can trust you with my life."

"Consider it done Harry. Besides, I think you deserve to have some light in your life. This bloke makes you happy, right?"

"Oh, that and so much more... Ron I'm spending the night with my Da'kara. I'm only telling you this because I don't want you & 'Mione freaking out."

Ron rolled his eyes and shoved him towards the exit, "Go already, will you?"

* * *

He slipped out of the portrait and transformed, heedless of the Wards as he flew through them, straight to their cavern in Wales. His Da'kara was there in Drake form.

_***Da'kara Gheal, you feel off...***_

_The Claim is waning. You are sure you're ready, Iss'ura?_

**-SEX SCENE-**

**-PoV-**

Severus carried his Mate back to Hogwarts, smirking inwardly. His Iss'ura was an energetic Drake; but no match for a fully-grown dominant. He snuggled with Harry and slept as the sun rose over the Forbidden Forest.

He awoke several hours later aware of a Witch's gaze on them both. Severus rose his head away from Harry's shoulder, staring down the Lovegood girl.

"Good morning, Professor." He snorted ice, surprised at her accurate guess. "It's not a guess. I hear things on the wind. Your blackboard provides excellent instructions when you are absent and Harry's come down with a new strain of Wizarding Flu."

_Clever. What do you want?_ he projected out into the air.

"Nothing. Ron and Hermione have been searching for Harry all morning, but they concocted quite the lie to cover for him. I will tell them where you are." she murmured dreamily, "Oh, and be careful of Harry's emotions. Nesting Drakes tend to get vicious with those they perceive are a threat... Such as Dumbledore or the Dark One." Severus snarled at the mention of his two masters. "The Dark One seeks the pair of you as allies; his sanity is slowly being released from the bee's hands."

_You mean to say..._

"Of course. He couldn't have charismatic Riddle usurping his place."

* * *

He mulled that over as he ate in the Great Hall the day after Claiming Harry. Severus's mood was softer than his regular mornings, feeling Harry's contagious happiness. Classes proceeded as normal; cauldrons blowing up, Potions frothing over as a student added the wrong ingredient, and the general madness of running a Potions Lab. He snapped at the Houses the same as ever, including Gryffindor.

_***Da'kara, please quit grinning like you caught a student and pickled them in a jar. The other students are freaking out.***_

_No, Iss'ura. I am in a good mood for the first time in a decade._ Harry chuckled softly through their Bond, sending another wave of that giddy happiness down the link. He scowled as one of the Hufflepuffs hesitantly returned his sardonic grin, causing the child to squeak in fear as he swept past.

"Maybe someone spiked his morning coffee with a Cheering Charm?"

"Whoever was insane enough to do that is even crazier than Potter..." he heard as he made his way up to the Head Table for lunch.

"Severus, could I have a word with you?" Dumbledore asked, trying and failing to cast a compulsion spell. The Bond flexed, becoming visible as a vibrant green and black flicking the border-line Dark curse back at its caster.

"No, Headmaster, you may not." The Great Hall erupted into chatter, many of the students eyeing him with a wary respect as he polished off his usual high-protein meal. "Weasley, do chew with your mouth closed. Ten points from Gryffindor." he snapped, turning sharply on his heel and stalking from the Hall.

_***Da'kara?***_

_I am not used to such emotions. I may need some time to adjust, Iss'ura._

_***I've been feeling kind of sick all morning...***_

_Go to Poppy. She knows of all the Inheritances that go on in the school._

_***I just puked in the Great Hall. Supports Ron and 'Mione's theory of my bout of Wizarding Flu, right?***_ Severus froze mid-stride as the Lovegood girl's words sounded back in his mind, 'Oh, and be careful of Harry's emotions. Nesting Drakes tend to get vicious with those they perceive are a threat...'

_Go. I will be there shortly, Iss'ura Gheal._

_***Yes, Da'kara.***_

**-PoV-**

Harry leaned on Ron heavily, still feeling a little nauseous.

"Downright vicious bug there, Harry."

"You try feeling like this all morning and not puking while still in class..." he shot back weakly, smiling as the doors to the Infirmary opened to reveal Madame Pompfrey. "Hey."

"Mr. Potter, not again!"

"I always end up here. You should've expected me months ago." Harry teased before groaning.

"What is it this time?" Harry set up Wards, throwing in a few to keep 'concerned' professors (other than his Da'kara) and certain Headmasters out.

"My Drake... I think. My Da'kara Claimed me yesterday and I've been feeling kind of queasy since then."

"Nausea all this morning?"

"Mmmhmm. My Da'kara's on his way."

"Oh. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, I trust this does not leave Harry's Wards?"

"Not from us it won't. We're glad Harry's got someone like that in his life." 'Mione said with a soft smile, tugging Ron away just as Severus slipped into the room.

"Da'kara." Ron's face was priceless but he was already exhausted. Hermione would handle him.

"Poppy."

"Let's see..." She cast several spells around his lower abdomen, gasping as each of the spells turned a bright, sunny yellow. "Oh my Merlin, Mr. Potter. The first Frost Drake litter in over a century." His Da'kara's jaw dropped before Severus joined him on his designated bed, closing it with a sharp click. "I take it this was not what you intended."

"No, but our Claiming did take place while Harry was most likely starting his Heat cycle. His..." here his Da'kara swallowed sharply before continuing, "entrance was wet when we coupled." Harry blushed, burying his face in his Da'kara's shoulder.

**-PoV-**

_Iss'ura, I am sorry._ Huge emerald eyes looked up with half-fear and half-joy.

_***No! Don't apologize for what's done. We... We made life together and I am so happy that I can have your litter. Are you angry?***_

_Never, if you are pleased to be filled with my offspring. What does it feel like?_ he asked, stroking a stubborn ebony strand away from Harry's face.

"Amazing, Sev. Here." Severus allowed his hand to be placed over Harry's still-flat abdomen, gasping as he felt a very small nudge. "You did feel it! It's the Drakling Bond..."

"Harry." Poppy's voice was stern, making his Iss'ura focus on the trained MediWitch. "Drake pregnancies are long. They take an entire year and the bodies will form at five months. You will only be able to feel them through the Parental Bond for the rest of the time. Be careful of any curse or anything aimed-" Harry snarled, baring sharpened fangs. "At your abdomen. I recommend a Ward around that area that is strengthened by Severus."

* * *

The annual Drake meeting was thankfully set on a weekend this year. He guided Harry carefully to the Portkey and kept a good grip on his Iss'ura. Harry stumbled a bit and swallowed sharply though he managed to stay upright.

_Iss'ura, we don't have to stay._

_***I've always wanted to meet other Drakes. If I feel the slightest sickness, I'll let you know. I swear on Merlin, Morgana and Hecate.***_

"Severus! You found your Iss'ura?" The first they encountered was an old friend of Severus's, a Drake by the name of Chún Long.

"Chún, this is Harry. Iss'ura, this is my oldest friend, Chún. He's a Lightning Drake." Harry tilted his head to the side, examining Chún with distant curiosity before extending his hand.

"A wise Iss'ura you've managed to find, my friend. Already Claimed? Smart move... He is rather beautiful." Harry lifted his lip only a little and snarled softly. "Sorry. A lot of Drakes have been after Sev for years now. Come, you must meet my wife." A beautiful petite Chinese woman greeted them with a smile. "Liánhuā, this is Severus's Iss'ura, Harry."

"You can call me Lián; it makes things easier for everyone. I am an Earth Drake, in case you were wondering." Harry gave an wry grin, his eyes lighting up in a way that found Severus inexplicably jealous of Lián. But when his Iss'ura turned that bright smile on him, he crooned softly and gave a smile of his own. Lián gasped as he stroked away a stray strand of Harry's hair and kissed his Iss'ura on the forehead. "Chún, you didn't tell me how good a Da'kara Severus is! I can't believe you..." Harry giggled as Severus held him close and watched the other Drakes interact with their Mates. A few of the Lightning Clan were making their way over to Chún. "Did you see that? He's so tender with his Mate."

_Iss'ura, I do have other friends here. Would you like to meet them?_

_***Sure. Thank you.***_ Soft eyes looked up with sweet affection and love swirling in the emerald depths.

_As I have said many times, Iss'ura, you are more than worth my time. You are a gift and you are treasured more than you could possibly know. The litter's a shock, mind you, but I can think of no better Drake to be Mated to._ he reassured his Mate mentally, becoming aware of a malicious stare. His head snapped up from where it lay on Harry's shoulder and he met the cold gaze of Li Shao with his own burning eyes.

_***Who is that?***_

_A Drake of the worst kind, Iss'ura. He wanted me to be his, but Fate made me your Da'kara. For that, I am ever grateful._

"Severus."

"Li Shao."

"_This_ is who you are Da'kara to? Weak, useless, _**barren**_ Drakur-" Harry's roar as he transformed startled many of the Drakes, his ebony-point coloring a contrast to Li Shao's brilliant scarlet as Harry fought with all the rage of a Drake carrier. The brawl moved halfway across the room before Severus could blink; magic coated Harry's claws as he repeatedly ripped into the much larger Fire Drake. Blood welled up from several frost-bitten slashes as Harry bit into Li Shao shaking his head like a wolf as he heard the scaled flesh rip with a sickening spatter_. Iss'ura! Control yourself!_ He transformed as well, pinning his Iss'ura and clamping his jaws on the Claiming Mark. _Now, Iss'ura. I will not repeat myself._ Harry shuddered and relaxed under his touch.

_***I'm sorry!***_ his Mate keened through the mental link.

_Shhh... I think everyone knows he deserved that. Calm down and transform back._ His beloved obeyed him, emerald eyes spilling tears as he buried his face into Severus's shoulder_. It's alright, Harry. You were well within your rights as a Drake carrier._

"Is your Iss'ura alright? Li Shao is a despicable Drake..." Lián asked, her hand reaching out but not quite touching Harry's shaking shoulder.

"Hmph. Harry handled that quite well."

"Li Shao openly insulted your Iss'ura. Are you Dueling?" Chún asked seriously.

"Take a look and you'll see whether or not I need to." Both of them took a look at the frost-ridden and torn hide of the Fire Drake, especially the ripped wing that hung by the barest thread of tendon. Li Shao was bleeding heavily and staring with wide yellow eyes at the trembling form of his Iss'ura. "I think not." He murmured triumphantly. _Beloved, come. This is not the part of Drake meetings I wished to show you._ Harry trailed behind him before Severus tired of the meek personality and kissed him against a wall. His Iss'ura gave a low moan as he pressed against Severus, lithe hips shifting to rub their erections together. _Mmm, there's my minx._

_***Oh, Merlin... Did I just-?***_ Severus chuckled as he nuzzled the Claiming Mark.

_You did Gheal. But as I said, that was not the only part I wished to show you._ Harry had finally caught the scent of the other Drake carriers.

_***There are other carriers here?***_ Emerald eyes lit up as Harry finally shook the last of the shock off.

_I thought you might make friends with a few of them, so that our litter can interact with other Draklings. _Harry crooned at him before staring in awe at the Draklings and their carriers.

"Momma, look at the pretty Frost Drake!" His Gheal blushed slightly and then returned the brilliant smile the little one had given.

**-PoV-**

"Oh, you're a carrier? Your Da'kara certainly is handsome." Harry looked to find Severus indulging the little one's antics. He smiled and introduced himself to the child's Mother.

"The name's Harry, if you don't mind, and yes he is."

"Elenora, but everyone calls me Lena. First litter?"

"Yeah," he murmured softly, "Sev's the best Da'kara."

"Oh, you just Mated then too? Love is written all over your face..." He blushed again, aware that he was tracking Severus with his gaze. "Don't worry about it. How far along are you?"

"A few days. But the feeling through the Bond..."

"I know what you mean. Jachin's the only one to survive my first litter." Harry swallowed sharply as he took in the underlying meaning. "My Da'karas tried their hardest..."

"You have two Da'kara?"

"A Water and Air pairing that accepted me into their fold. This is my second litter and we're doing much better than before." Harry smiled and sat down, asking Lena for advice.

**-PoV-**

Voldemort awoke as Tom Riddle, aghast as his memories of Dumbledore solidified into the Leader of Light cursing him with insanity. He clutched at his thick black locks, his mind screaming in denial as he saw each of the murders committed while under the old bastard's hand.

"No... I will right this wrong; starting with that fake Prophet. Lucius."

"Milord? What has happened to you?" The grey eyes of his Second were cool and calculated as they took in his changed appearance.

"My mind has been freed from the Leader of the Light. Come, we have a Witch to visit."

* * *

Trelawney's wide eyes peered at him in undisguised horror.

"Th-The Dark Lord..."

"Hmph, this fear thing is getting a little old, Lucius. Drop the Glamour." She gasped then made the Warding sign against him.

"You! You have been dead these many years!"

"No, my... dear Prophet. You predicted the wrong Dark Lord. Ever wonder why Dumbledore insists you stay?"

"How did you even get in?"

"Mmm, I have my ways but I'm asking you, the Prophecy you made, who was it truly for?" His question was directed at the aspect she Channeled.

"The Darkness that hides in the Light, Lord Riddle." The double-timbred voice answered.

"So it is for Dumbledore. Perfect." He purred, eyes glowing an otherworldly crimson.

**Ending A/N:** Mwahahaha! Voldemort is BA-AAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKK! And sane this time around. Suck on THAT while I type up other chapters of requests... Boyah! As always, folks, **_ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!_**


	59. Regal, Plain and Simple II

**A/N:** Andie's last chapter request! Original request was from Drakelover30. Thank you all for your love of my pathetic drabbles. This is my most popular story series with over 80,000 words and nearly 80 reviews. And I owe it all to you guys... Crap, you're making me feel nogistalgic and this story has only been posted for less than half a year! Ahaha. Ignore the rant above and enjoy the story.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. Lots of kissing in this one and not all of them are Snarry!

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

"_Ah, yes. I'll not have some... Wizard after the one I intend to claim as a Mate." Harry stiffened in Severus's grip, green eyes flashing with celestial fire._

_"How dare you ASSU-Nngh..." The light tugging on his wings reduced him to a trembling mess in the Naga's grip. "Ooo... You cheat..."_

_"It was an educated guess. My prey tends to do much the same."_

_"Prey?"_

_"Runespoors, birds of prey... The usual." Harry frowned, then sighed, leaning back against the warm ebony coils._

_"You do have to eat. No offense, but I occasionally will be caught eating the more poisonous varieties of snake when I can catch them."_

_"Touché." Severus murmured, raising his glass in acknowledgement._

**RPaS RPaS RPaS RPaS RPaS RPaS**

Mr. Snape's seduction set many rumors to milling about, the least of which had Harry in a passionate embrace before being discovered half-naked by an astonished Lady Zabini.

He giggled as his Da managed to keep a straight face as the Ladies of the Ton gossiped. A mild glare was sent his way; Da was displeased by the amount of rumors the resident Lady came up with.

"Ladies, I do believe we have an eavesdropper." Both of them managed a Disillusionment Charm before Lady Agatha Greengrass peeped out of the women's room. "Perhaps not, but desist from these ridiculous rumors. My Daphne personally knows Messr. Potter-Malfoy. There is no way that a raised Malfoy would ever be caught doing something so clichéd or raunchy. If anything, it was at best a chaste kiss."

"But I _**saw**_ them! They were wrapped so tightly around each other all I could see were wings and that awful thick tail." protested the elder Lady.

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy is rather fond of leaving his cloak in the most inconvenient places, Elizabetta. Messr. Snape is nothing if not understanding. Do not put paid unless it belongs there." she snapped frostily. Harry cheered her on silently with a grin. They slipped back into the men's room and the Charms were gone with a mere flick of their wands.

"Thank Merlin for Agatha." his Da murmured to Drake and Severus, the latter dragging on a cigarette.

"Severus, must you?"

"Hmph. It's not as if you have anything to stress over. Your allies and reputation saved Harry from further inquisition. Myself on the other hand-"

"Are protected by your own ruthless, bastard personality and even sharper tongue." Harry countered quickly. "Honestly. Who would bother to aggravate a known Naga? It'd be social as well as literal suicide." The Naga frowned, brow furrowing in thought.

"Mayhap you are right... Though I cannot see how this prevents a blow to my reputation should I decide to fully Court you." Severus purred, obsidian eyes flashing with that fire Harry had but tasted the evening before. Harry caught the smirk and blushed as he stared out the window at the snow.

"You really are a bastard." he huffed, crossing his arms as he lounged on the study's windowseat.

"Again, a carefully-crafted façade, Messr. Potter-Malfoy."

"Says the mastermind behind it all." He watched with curiosity as Da and Drake suddenly slipped from the room. "Oh, Merlin."

**-SEX SCENE-**

"Mmm, I could get used to being called that..." Severus had him pinned against the cool window, the hot body pressed along his own a delicious contrast.

"I changed my mind; you're a conceited bastard." he spat, not finding the fact that his inner beast was crooning the least bit reassuring. "Is... it always like this?" Harry managed breathlessly as he clutched the thick black velvet spread across Severus's broad shoulders. The Naga looked up from where he was currently making a mark on his neck with intense obsidian eyes.

"No. I do, however, admit to feeling this is more intense than my usual encounters." That sinful, silky voice had him moaning as pale slender fingers explored his hyper-aware body. "You're very responsive. Have you always been so sensitive?"

"Nngh... No!" he panted another moan slipping from his throat as Severus caressed the area where his wings attached to his body.

**-SEX SCENE-**

"More sexual than you realized, Mr. Potter-Malfoy?" he purred, assured of having won this round.

"Oh." The blush was a lovely shade of rose as Harry flicked his wand to clean them both and then situate them with some well-used Charms. "I... I'm _not_ sexual. It felt good."

"Good? That's it?"

"No..."

"Not very eloquent for one being raised among Malfoys, are you?" Emerald eyes flashed with anger as the slightly smaller man pinned _**him**_ against the window.

"It was bloody fantastic for my first time. You want to ruin what little enjoyment I had, fine." Severus just snogged him breathless again before pulling the unresistant Garuda close.

"Hush. It was very surprising, yes, but I happen to like your come in my mouth." Harry gasped but that quickly turned into a moan when Severus brushed against where the dimples would be. "Why would you be sensitive there?"

"Tail feathers! Please..." Severus lifted his hand away. "Severus!"

"What?"

"If you don't put your hand back, I'll _kill_ you."

* * *

He stared at the parchment, not sure what to do with it.

_**To Messr. Snape**_

It was entirely innocent. That was what he didn't like...

"Sir?"

"Ms. Greengrass, what is this?"

"A letter sir."

"Who's it from?" he prompted, still staring at it and tempted to burn it without reading it.

"Lord Prince." Severus sneered and cast Incendio without a thought. "Sir!"

"I will not respond to anything he sends. You are to _burn_ all mail that does not relate to my businesses. Your discretion on what mail is to be kept, I trust." Wide blue eyes just looked at him. "I am not changing fifteen years of habits, Ms. Greengrass; the old codger will have to come up with his own Heir."

"Sir, out of curiosity, _**why**_?"

"He cut my Mother off." he sniped, another sneer gracing his features. "I will not have anything to do with him."

"I figured as much, Severus." Shock was the least of his emotions as his mask dropped into place without thought.

"That is Mr. Snape to you." he drawled softly, his voice laced with enough poison to have killed his maternal Grandfather had it been possible. "You have no _right_ to speak familiarly to or even with me, Lord Prince." Daphne edged out of the room, as was their agreement.

"I ask that you at least hear me out-"

"No." He was implacable on this point. "Mother warned me, you know. Such contriteness in... public and the threat of a knife in my back should I not go along with your manip-"

"I am dying." Severus snarled lowly, staring the man down with his hardened gaze. "It is not something that can be cured and it is kept in the Prince Line. Your Creature Blood has kept you safe, as well as your status as a Half-Blood. As your school-book has rather proudly stated..."

"I am the Half-Blood Prince." he hissed, baring his fangs in a rude manner. "It was the only thing I could truly be proud of; you are part of a Legacy that I want no part in."

"The rule of a kingdom is at stake, you fool! It is the Prince's responsibility to defend Raven's Nest."

"Because we're the only protection they will ever have or need. It's sworn in the Family Creed and every Prince, upon Maturity, will be also sworn to uphold their end of the bargain. I know all of _that_, old man. I am not a _**Prince**_ by _name_, therefore devaluing what protections I could offer." His maternal Grandfather produced a document and allowed him space to read it.

I, Galen Severus Maximus Prince, do allow Severus Tobias Ignotius Snape to retain his Prince Heritage once he signs this document. As Prince Heir he also has the right to Prince holdings and finances. Once signed, this agreement cannot be backed out of for any reason save death.

Severus grabbed his eagle quill and signed it in black ink. The parchment glowed as he finished with an elaborate flick.

"Thank you."

"I wasn't doing it for you, old man."

"I know."

* * *

He continued to see the Garuda coming over just to stare at the beautiful wings that seemed to appear only for him sometimes. Harry never called him out on it, though, which racheted his opinion of the young Garuda even higher.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?" Soft emerald eyes looked up from his lap and questioned.

"Is there a reason why you tolerate me?"

"Tolerate you is not how I'd put it. You're an enigma and I happen to like your company as you don't chatter like Drake or Hermione. That, and you've changed my perspective on Naga." Severus enjoyed the fact that Harry never lied to him.

"I feel honored."

"Don't be; I'm only one Garuda and you're only one Naga."

"I am willing to bet we'll go down in history." Harry giggled softly at his drawled comment.

"Knowing my type of luck, it'll have the worst kind of attention drawn to it."

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"The name Potter's gotten me into nothing but trouble. I don't seek it out, it comes to me." He mulled that over as he continued to stroke his fingers through silken ebony locks.

"Perhaps your middle name should have been Trouble." That pulled another giggled from Harry.

**-PoV-**

Lucius watched his youngest as he chatted away to Severus on various topics. Severus looked mildly amused but didn't quit indulging Harry's vast intellect. Obsidian eyes met grey in a moment of understanding and a rare smile was flashed his way.

"Mmm, is that Da?" Soft, sleepy green eyes looked at him blearily from Severus's lap.

"Little one, you look ready to drop."

"I am not-" Harry yawned and nuzzled Severus's thigh, "Sleepy."

"You just yawned." Severus huffed, crossing his arms.

"Sev!"

His best friend raised an eyebrow at Harry's whine, "What, insolent brat?"

"You're supposed to side with me!"

"Says who? Lucius and I go back farther than before you were probably born."

"Spoilsport. I'm using you for a pillow." With that, Harry's wings popped into existence and he settled down. Normal breathing smoothed out into deep, indicating Harry was out for the count.

"Sev, you're surprisingly tolerant of the man my son has become." he hedged cautiously, allowing his son to curl up as he sat on the couch with them.

"Say what's actually on your mind, Luce. I'm not in the mood for mind-reading." Severus drawled sarcastically, his way of pulling up shields.

"What do you intend for him?"

"Courting, Lucius, and the inevitable marriage of the decade. He's gentle, kind, warm... The things I cannot help being drawn to; his mother was much the same." Hurt flared up in the onyx eyes at the mention of Lily Potter.

"Indeed. I never did see why she turned down your suit."

"It certainly wasn't money. Her family was extremely well-off not to need Potter's money. Perhaps it was the title?"

"We'll never know, Sev, so stop that drop down memory lane. Harry has more than accepted your quirks."

"Yes, he's always flipping the script on me. One moment he's furious, the next he's like this." He idly motioned to Harry, who was halfway in his lap, halfway on the settee. "I don't bother trying to understand the brat."

"No, it's fruitless. Better to go along for the ride as he's exceptionally good at creating them. Did I ever tell you of the time we went to the London Zoo?"

"No, I don't recall that you did."

"There's a reason for that..."

* * *

He sighed quietly and smiled at the portrait of his wife.

"Cissa, I swear Harry's getting more trouble handed to him than any young man has to deal with."

"You're worried." she shook her head softly as he seated himself before the fire. "Harry'll pull through, husband mine, he always has." Lucius blew out a tense breath running a hand through his hair in an effort to relax himself.

"He's taken with Severus."

"Good. It's about time. Husband, why have you not searched for a wife?" He winced before staring out the bay window in his study. "Lucius."

"I cannot." he whispered as he placed a hand on the windowframe. "I promised myself to never love another."

"Oh, pish-posh. You're afraid."

"Malfoys are not-"

"You are very much afraid that you will forget me, Lucius. I assure you I more than welcome any company you keep."

"Even... Even _**him**_?"

"My cousin would welcome you in his relationship, I should think."

"He is already bound to another. I will not attempt to push myself where I am not wanted, Cissa." A sharp crack had him hissing curse words under his breath.

"Master, there is visitors in the Floo Room. Is you wanting them elsewhere?"

"Their names, Finian."

"Lord Black and his Consort, sir." Lucius swallowed before ruthlessly shoving his emotions under the Malfoy mask.

"I shall go and greet him. Dismissed." The house elf disappeared with a quiet 'pop.' "Cissa-"

"You look composed as ever, darling."

**-PoV-**

Sirius stared at the doorway, waiting for the Malfoy Lord to appear. Remus squeezed his hand reassuringly. Lucius glided into the room as smoothly as ever.

"Lords Black and Lupin-Black. A pleasure to have you. Are you here on business?" The cultured tenor sent shivers down his spine. He heard his Moony take in a shuddering breath. "Excuse my manners. Come, the sun room is this way." Sirius watched the lithe form execute a perfect turnabout and lead them from the room with a subtle grace.

Remus crooned softly through their mental bond_, Sirius... He's sublime. How in Merlin's name did you keep your hands off of him for the past five years?_

_**:I stayed far, far away. I want to pin him to the wall and ravish him.:**_

_Mmm, sounds like an excellent plan._ They'd reached the room, sunlight pouring in through the bayside windows that made up the entire east wall. Lucius sat in one of the luxurious high-backed chairs bathed in a golden glow as he nibbled on a sandwich.

"I called for tea. I hope you don't mind." He sat on the loveseat, Remus sitting next to him with his usual ease pouring a cup for both of them.

"Of course not. However, this is a bit personal. May Remus and I call you Lucius?"

"You are more than welcome to in my home. Exactly how personal?" A penetrating silver gaze locked with his cobalt, seeming to search for something.

"A proposal." Remus murmured, his caring nature pulling to the fore. "We wish for you to join us." There was the merest fraction of widening in the achingly beautiful silver before Lucius visibly swallowed.

"What would that entail, Lord Lupin-Black?"

"Please, call me Remus. Sirius and I have thought over this for a long time. It would entail that you are an equal to us, Lucius; nothing more, nothing less."

"Ah. What are your thoughts on my children?"

"Harry's my godson. I was unjustly imprisoned before I could reach him. Draco is a good man; I don't see us interacting very much if he's to be engaged to Ms. Greengrass." Sirius finally found his voice.

"What of Severus?"

He twitched in his seat before swallowing his pride to grudgingly admit, "I'll... tolerate him, for lack of a better word, and only for your sake."

A small smile played about Lucius's lips. "You are being honest with me. I know Sev's not exactly good company. Harry's rather fond of him." Sirius pulled Remus onto his lap and snogged his Consort senseless.

"I'll manage his company." Blond hair swished as Lucius chuckled softly. "Remus makes for a great tension-reliever." His husband rolled his amber eyes and nuzzled his Claim Mark in retaliation for the snog. "Yeah."

"You're sitting too far away." Remus teased lightly. Their newest member flushed a beautiful shade of rose before sliding onto the loveseat with prenatural grace. "Mmm, much better." Sirius threaded his fingers through silken white-blond locks as he kissed Lucius for the first time. The soft moan spurred him on, tongues shyly sliding against one another in exploration. They broke apart to breathe and then Remus carefully nibbled on soft, kiss-swollen lips before plundering Lucius's mouth with a fierce French kiss. Beautiful silver glazed over, the eldest Malfoy surrendering to their seduction. "You're beautiful, Luce, so beautiful." Moony brushed a stray hair away from Lucius's forehead, pressing butterfly kisses on his face and down his neck.

"Nngh..." They'd rendered their target speechless. A pink tongue darted out and licked his lips, molten silver eyes closing as if to savor their combined taste. "My sons will be home soon."

"Not a problem..."

**-PoV-**

Lucius purred softly as he greeted his children. The visit had convinced him that he was more than compatible with them.

"Father, you look positively smug!"

"I think Da got _laid_." Harry chuckled as he hugged him.

"Brat." A giggle was all he got for the sarcastic drawl.

"You know you love me."

**Ending A/N:** My Muses are back! Woohooo! This one just tumbled out like water from a spigot... Finally. As always, folks, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_


	60. Between a Rock and a Hard Place III

**A/N:** Another request by Andie since she's such a doll! Listening to Lindsey Stirling on YouTube while typing this... All of her stuff is absolutely AMAZING to listen to and really good. Wish I could play like she does; hell, if I could play at all. Enjoy, folks, and pretty please review!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. Violence and blood, folks, violence and blood.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_**Tuna?**_

_"Mmmhmm. I know you have a taste for it."_

_**Delicious**. A huge beak descended and delicately nipped the sandwich out of his hands._

_"Hey! I was eating that." he protested, a pout on his face._

_**You were until I finished it for you.** Stubbornly eating his next sandwich and holding it of Silas's reach he managed to have a descent conversation with his Roc. Wait, his Roc? Since when had Silas become his? He shrugged it off and packed up with a single careless wave of his hand. Sitting astride his motorcycle with the helmet dabbling carelessly from his hand, he studied Silas for a moment. What would Silas be like in his bed? Pound him into the mattress or-Merlin! What was **wrong** with him?** See you at home Harry.**_

**BaRaaHP BaRaaHP BaRaaHP BaRaaHP**

Severus stretched out his wings as he glided on the thermals that came from the current. He let out a harsh scree, reveling in the sound as he swept over the wild white cliffs that proved no challenge to his massive wingspan. Spiraling down to Earth he landed with his usual grace right onto Harry's Warded property.

_Circe, who is that?_ The ghastly purple-clad figure had gone down face-first into the moor soil at his arrival.

"Ginny?" Sure enough, it was Ginerva Wellspring who pulled her disheveled robes and shoes out of the peat.

"Harry! That beast flew right into your Wards!"

"So?" Harry shot back, his lips curling into a sneer that Severus would have approved of had he been human. "Perhaps he's my _**guest**_."

"A bloody Roc! Have you gone 'round the bend? It could _KILL_ you!" Severus stepped forward through the Wards, passing through them so easily that the upstart witch gasped.

_Please Mrs. Wellspring. Had I wanted to kill Harry, I'd have done it on Mt. Everest._ he snapped his crest arching up and his wings snapping open in a fierce display, a warning hiss escaping his razored beak. _Just like I could snap you in half; thankfully I have more manners that you, young lady._ He clacked his beak mere millimeters from her face, proving his point as he settled back and Harry absently stroked his chest feathers.

"Get out. I loved you like a brother and you broke my trust many times. Unless we meet at the Burrow for a family dinner, I will consider you nonexistent." Furious Avada-colored eyes narrowed on Ginerva, power crackling as the air filled with a mere slip of Harry's massive magical strength. The ground vibrated as the vapid witch stood her ground. "Go!"

She shot a violet-colored curse at Harry with a maniacal light in her eyes; Harry barely pulled up a Protego in time to deflect it. Severus rose to his full height, his magic encasing his wings, making them a weapon in their own right. He swung his right wing at her with a battle-light in his eyes as he gave a bloodcurdling shriek. She dodged and shot a high-level Stunner at him. That incensed him and he lashed out with his talons, back winging out of the way of yet another curse, this one a sickening yellow shade. He caught her shoulder and ripped the robes to halfway down her back. The sight of blood made him stop and back up, falling silent as Harry examined her. The woman had the gall to moan in pain.

_Pathetic._ he hissed, eyeing the wound with the eye of a Potions Master. _Can't even take what you intended to dish out._

"Silas, did you do that to protect me?"

_Hmph. Dishonorable way to go about expressing your distention with the party you have so thoroughly insulted._

"Silas." Severus shuffled his talons and lowered his crest slowly. Damn it, Harry was more Slytherin than he'd given him credit for!

_Yes. _That one word cost him a great deal to say, albeit reluctantly. _No one fires a curse at what I hold dear._ He stopped speaking, knowing his words were ridiculously similar to what he'd said nearly a decade ago.

"I know you!" Severus cursed everything under the sun as he sighed deeply. "Who are you?"

_I have gained your trust; who I was will break whatever respect you may have. Please do not ask this of me._ he admitted bitterly, castigating himself for even replying in the first place. Green eyes widened and then Harry looked at him. He turned sharply, extending his wings as he prepared to fly away; he could not face a second accusing gaze that would haunt him for the rest of his long, miserable life.

"Professor, wait."

_Speak and be done._ he allowed, mentally kicking himself.

"I... Uhh... Stay." Severus whirled back around at the simple command. "I think I might have fallen in love with you anyway." The announcement shocked him so much that he Changed back.

* * *

Upon awakening again, last night rushed up with a vengeance. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Had he Changed?

"Morning!" Oh no; in front of Harry as well? "Sir?"

"Severus. You might as well use it." he rasped, his voice rusty after a decade of disuse. The smile he was gifted with brightened the entire room. "What?"

"You're not mad at me." Harry chirruped as though that were the obvious answer. "Oh, and Ginny's at St. Mungo's for what you did to her. Seems the wound won't Heal properly and she'll be left with 'this ghastly scar' from a rather angry Roc." Severus sneered at the mention of the insufferable witch, his fingers curling into claws under the covers. "She's telling everyone how you attacked her."

"The Roc or the supposedly dead Potions Professor?" he drawled, unable to help himself.

"Just a Roc; Mum was furious at her for inciting the attack. She yelled it loud enough for the hospital to hear, 'I thought I told you not to take on an angry Roc! It could've killed you and not even be executed because it's considered an endangered magical species!' Oh, quite a few people gave Ginerva mean mugs after that announcement. They won't sympathize and it's hilarious."

"One would think she had some brains to go along after five years of CoMC." Severus shook his head at her idiocy. "Hadn't Hagrid introduced you all at one point or another to a respectable Roc?"

"Nope. All he had was a memory."

"I shall have to rectify that."

* * *

The next morning found him back in Roc form back winging to land right in front of the half-giant's pumpkin patch. He gave a low croak, alerting the man to his presence. He was doing this as a favor to Harry and no one else...

"Blimey! Yer a Roc, ain'tcha? What are ye doin' here?"

_A favor to one I hold close. He said you had no practical lessons for Rocs, merely a memory. I am offering myself for your classes._

"Ye'd be Harry's Roc, then?" He smiled internally at having been referred to as Harry's Roc.

_Indeed. The name's Silas. Do you have a class now?_

"Comin' down from th' castle as we're talkin'. Ye mind stayin'?"

_That is what I am here for._ he mantled his wings and shifted his talons on the ground.

"What is that?" one of the students asked in shock. Severus clacked his beak, arching his crest as the rest of the class showed up.

"Tha' right there is Silas. Ye show him _**RESPECT**_. He's a full-grown Roc."

"Wow! Like the one that got Wellspring?"

"Mind yer manners!"

_No, Hagrid, it's fine. It so happens that she caught the tail end of another Roc's wrath, little one. I'm sure you see why it would be unwise to try what you're about to._ The teen put his wand away with a sheepish grin. _Roc feathers are able to block curses, yes, but only when we're in battle-mode. Any other time and our feathers are like a familiar's._ _You may touch me if you like._ He settled down and let curious fingers card through his chest feathers.

"He can answer most of yer questions."

"Professor, when did he get here?" a girl asked, still hesitant to touch him.

"Jus' before ye did. Landed right in front of me hut." Severus chuckled at her blush as she also carded through his feathers.

_Child, your other question?_

"Are the legends true?"

_Which in particular are you speaking of?_

"Rocs can transform to please those they are loyal to."

_Yes, we can._

"Umm... Have you?"

_Please, child. I will tell you when you get too invasive. The answer is also yes._ Several of the fifth year students hung back, just staring at his razored beak and talons. He waited for the more bold to pull back and chat amongst themselves before one of the shyer students sidled over and gave him a soft pat. The boy pulled back after he'd done it, as if waiting for Severus to lash out_. I assure you that you are perfectly safe. Nestlings are in no danger from me._

"Nestlings?"

_You're no higher than a day-old Roc chick. As I said, you are in no danger from me._

"That's some mighty sharp equipment you have."

_Adult Wizards and hunters are excluded from the non-danger zone._ The teen brightened after that and petted him with a firmer hand than before. _Hold on._ He stood and plucked a feather from his wing that was about to fall out anyway and dropped it in front of the dark-haired boy. _Your name?_

"Uhh... Drake Kigoren. What's with the feather?"

_Roc feathers are prized beyond belief now, especially since our species is endangered. We've become adept at hiding from Wizards. Keep hold of that and I shall come to your aid if you need it, Mr. Kigoren. Ask someone who is more versed in Roc lore for the significance if you cannot find out why within the week._ The other students stared as Kigoren reverently took the large feather. Severus stood again; stretching out his wings as Hagrid told him he had a free period after the bell rang. _By the way, that feather's locked to Kigoren and Kigoren alone. _The class was suitably shocked and Severus had more fun than he'd had in a while. By the end of the day, he could hear the gossip of the best lesson ever from CoMC. He grinned smugly and churred when a few of the younger students approached him as he was eating the sandwiches that Harry had thoughtfully sent to Hagrid via Dionysis.

"Mozzer said zat 'e was beautiful..."

"Harry likes him." He cocked his head to the side at the vaguely familiar voices that weren't quite the same. Ah, that would be Theodore Lupin and Victoire Weasley then; Harry spoke of them often. "See? He _**heard**_ us! Hello, Silas."

_You are Harry's little one. And you are?_

"Victoire Weasley."

_Ah, the eldest of the new brood. Well, what are you waiting for? Settle in._ He picked up yet another tuna sandwich and swallowed it whole. _Pardon my manners, but I am in no mood to share Harry's hand-made work._

"Mozzer said zat you were ze one to give Aunt Ginny ze scar."

_And if I was?_ he murmured as he finished the last one.

"Zen Mozzer sends 'er regards. She says it was about time zat someone took 'er down a peg or two. 'ere." He was surprised when she offered him another sandwich, this one with salmon in it instead.

_No thank you, Ms. Weasley. I much prefer tuna._ Specifically Harry-made and full of love; but he wasn't going to tell her that. Love was a word that Severus did not have much experience with and even less time to bother with it while in the service of the Dark Lord as well as his mentor. Harry had mentioned that Albus was surprisingly alive. The Potion he'd sent two weeks after his first transformation had done wonders for the older Wizard. He was very pleased with himself on that account. A powerful magical presence was to his left suddenly and said magic radiated out from the Headmaster in waves.

"Children, it is almost dinner and I'm sure our guest would like to hunt in peace."

"Yes Headmaster." was said in stereo as the two first years scrambled off to the inviting castle in the distance.

Did you want something, elder one? he said casually in his most neutral tone.

"No, merely to say hello. It would be a delight to hold a conversation with you..."

Silas. Harry has spoken of you as well; that man has too many problems.

"So you've noticed?"

_Noticed is not the word I'd use, elder. More like I stumbled upon a Healer with a 'Hero' complex and the Fae encouraged me that helping him would help me in matters of the heart._ Severus admitted frankly, something the older Wizard had once had to _**drag**_ out of him. _He is... different than I'd imagined from all of the rags that Wizards bring up the mountain. That Daily Prophet of yours is fickle and without care for those involved in its articles._

"Ah, yes. You've caught the vicious edge."

_Hmph. Skeeter is one I'd love under my talons. My Harry did not ask for such... pointless drivel._

"Your Harry?"

_As surely as I am his Roc. I don't suppose you have a tuna sandwich from Harry?_

"I do as Harry sent me a package as well as one to Hagrid. Delightful way of taking care of you."

_No, I know that is his 'mothering' instinct coming through._

"You sound like an old pupil of mine, you know."

_Do I? How odd_. he managed to say without a quaver in his voice. Severus was proud of the fact that his old mentor was ignorant of his identity for once.

"Yes, a wonderful man by the name of Severus Snape." Severus swallowed the second sandwich with some difficulty before preening himself.

_What was he like?_

"A brave, warm-hearted, honest man. Of course, you ask anyone but me and you'll find that Severus had his vices as all men must have."

_Vices?_

"He was particularly foul-tempered after a day of spying on both the Light and the Dark." He sniggered quietly at Albus's attempt to defend him. "He was quite the one for dry humor as well."

_Harry had things on the man and his eyes would sadden. The man has made an impact on him. Tell me more?_

**-PoV-**

Harry returned from a terrible day at the office and took an appreciate sniff at the smells coming from his kitchen.

"Severus?" he tried softly, still coming to grips that it was his _**PROFESSOR**_ he'd fallen for.

"In here," came the velvet voice that Harry had heard so often in his mind. "I made dinner." He sighed and dropped his kit at the door, kicking off his heavy white boots.

"Mmm, smells great. I'm starving; had idiots in and out of my office all day dropping off paperwork I didn't want..." he growled at the massive stack he'd had to bring home. The taller male chuckled as he set a plate in front of Harry and handed him a fork.

"Eat. May I look through them? My Master's degree incorporated quite a bit of Healing in it." Harry just waved him towards the pile, humming his appreciation of the delicious risotto sliding into his stomach.

"There's bruschetta after that. Eat all you want... By the way, thank you for the care packages today. I hunted on the way back here." Warm obsidian eyes met tired green. The huge pile was whittled down as Severus sorted through them based on need of his signature.

"Any of those need immediate signing?"

"Disgusting. These files are from the time of your vacation to today. They have no notion of timing..." the Roc muttered as he finished up with the last of the parchment pages. "The ones in the red folder need your immediate attention and the others you may use a signature copy spell. Such copious paperwork. You don't mind that I'd like to get rid of the drivel first? I'll need a quill you sign with." Harry personally signed the one's he needed to and looked through the others as an absentminded check. He was always doing that with his paperwork.

"Wow. I just cut out a good portion of my night and all I have to do is deliver most of this to Records in the morning. You're a life-saver, Sev." he sighed happily, stretching out on the lush carpet on his floor.

"Perhaps you'd like to fill your time with something a little more... entertaining, shall we say?"

**-SEX SCENE-**

Harry pulled out, Summoned a blanket and covered them both, seeming to murmur endearments in Parseltongue along his skin every so often.

"English, Harry, English."

"Or what?" came the smug question.

"I speak Rocanik." he sniffed, snuggling closer to Harry's heat. Laughter had his pillow shaking until Harry sighed, "Everyone's freaked out when I did that."

"What was the last one before I climaxed twice?"

"Hey, a new record... Mmm, you might not like it."

Severus huffed and poked Harry on the arm, "I can take whatever it is; promise on the Simgurgh."

"Dearheart." He felt warmed on the inside and told Harry as much.

"No one's ever given me an endearment. Thank you. The other one?"

"That one? Umm, velvet sex god..."

Severus chuckled at that one. "I think we'll keep that one to ourselves."

Ending A/N: You're also thinking, 'How could violin music cause such violence?' Don't bother to figure out my mind's inner workings, please. You'll only get a headache if you try; I promise you this because people have tried before... As always, folks, ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!


	61. Free Reign III

**A/N:** Ahhh, Muses are back, up and runnin' folks! Listening to Tattoo by Jordin Sparks and Frank Sinatra's Witchcraft. Ridiculously appropriate when writing about magic... Man, it feels good to be writing again! This one's all for me. Hope you enjoyed your requests, Andie! Shout-out to the ever-lovin' IndieWrites, because she's just that awesome. You saved my butt countless times from boredom and legarthy! Tom looks like he did during the Chamber of Secrets, but a bit older, like late twenties.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_Trelawney's wide eyes peered at him in undisguised horror._

_"Th-The Dark Lord..."_

_"Hmph, this fear thing is getting a little old, Lucius. Drop the Glamour." She gasped then made the Warding sign against him._

_"You! You have been dead these many years!"_

_"No, my... dear Prophet. You predicted the wrong Dark Lord. Ever wonder why Dumbledore insists you stay?"_

_"How did you even get in?"_

_"Mmm, I have my ways but I'm asking you, the Prophecy you made, who was it truly for?" His question was directed at the aspect she Channeled._

_"The Darkness that hides in the Light, Lord Riddle." The double-timbred voice answered._

_"So it is for Dumbledore. Perfect." He purred, eyes glowing an otherworldly crimson._

**-Free Reign-**

Tom strode through Knockturn Alley with an ease that shocked most of the occupants until he turned his eyes on them. Vivid scarlet had them changing their minds on jumping the confident stranger; some of them backpedalling as he casually drew his wand from its holster. He smirked and opened the door to the old Shoppe he used to work at.

"Oh, Borgin..."

"I'd know that voice anywhere. Tom Riddle, come back from wherever it is you've been hidin' in for th' past fifty years."

"Tsk, tsk. You've forgotten the other important fact, Mr. Borgin. I am _**HIM**_." A forceful flick of his wrist had the older man pinned to the wall. "Just because my sanity is back doesn't mean I have a conscience! Do not underestimate me; I want to know where the Drake meeting is this year. I've a need to ally myself with two Frost Drakes."

"South-Western-Erk!-Germany! Frankfurt, Milord, under the Senckenbergmuseum-" Tom let him go with a careless wave of his hand.

"Hmph. That is quite enough. Lucius, I have need of your Heritage."

**-PoV-**

Lucius sighed as his Heritage reared up as he approached the Drake meeting.

"Lucius?" He spun at the familiar voice. Severus smiled as he pulled him into an embrace. "I didn't know you were a Drake..."

"Lightning but I haven't found my Da'kara. Look, it's rather important that you and your Iss'ura come with me. Take a _left_ turn."

"Already?"

"I cannot believe I'm saying this... His insanity is gone." Onyx eyes regarded him for a long moment before Severus nodded.

"Let me get Harry." Obsidian eyes glazed over for a moment before his friend blinked and shared another rare smile with him.

"Your Gheal is good to you, Sev."

"Da'kara?" Lucius's jaw almost dropped but his upbringing barely kept it in place. "Hello, Lord Malfoy."

"Mr. Potter." His Drake rumbled softly and Lucius was absolutely mortified. Severus merely shook his head in understanding.

"Call me Harry. So are we taking that left turn now or later?"

"Now; if that doesn't interfere with your scheduled weekend. It's been a while since I've been here-Merlin. Who did that to Li Shao?"

"Uhh, I did. He called me a barren Drakur... Stupid bastard."

"Iss'ura." Severus hissed softly in warning.

"Sorry, Sev, but you know it's true." Soft jade eyes looked his frame up and down before Potter smirked at Sev.

"You are clearly Claimed." he gave a small smile, cursing his Heritage to Hel and back. "I have no right... And my Da'kara is a Wizard."

* * *

Voldemort rose an eyebrow as they strode out in presentable Muggle clothing.

"Milord."

"Lucius. They are the pair I asked for, yes?"

"Yes, Milord."

"Severus and... Potter?"

"Hiya, Tom. The bee's unaware at this point since the Centaurs are being vague. Oh, and Trelawney's gone into a coma." Voldemort hissed lowly at his true name, "You press your luck, Pot-"

"Just Harry. Besides, Dumbledork made up your current moniker. Flight from death rings a bell?" Harry pressed further, sincere jade locking with furious ruby.

"How do you _**know**_ that?"

"Someone's diary managed to possess a Weasley and open the Chamber."

"Lucius, I thought I told you to keep that _safe_."

"Tom. Kinda not the point; Dumbledore has molded you into a Dark Lord. Using your name will damage him even more. Think Slytherin, not Gryffindor." Harry caught the glance at his Lord and winked, tugging Voldemort to the upper floor of the museum.

**-PoV-**

Potter pulled him over to the bird display, hissing softly in Parseltongue.

"Tom, did you know that you're Lucius's Da'kara?"

He swallowed and turned surprised crimson eyes on the one he'd marked as his rival, "Is this day going to get any worse?"

"Pfffft, yeah. It means you've got suppressed Drake Inheritance. Oh, now we can bring the hurt down on the bastard..." Tom held up a hand, his mind offering up several plans and setting aside a few in an emergency.

"Potter."

"Mmm?"

"What of Lucius's wife and child?"

"He's always been your Iss'ura. Lucius was thinking of you when he managed to get Narcissa pregnant. Draco's probably another Drake..."

"Why?"

"Dunno. We've had a shitty kind of life; you with the orphanage, me with relatives who hated magic. Maybe this is the universe's way of making it up to us." He mulled that over as he glanced at the taxidermied birds. Tom did a double-take when he saw the phoenix staring at him.

"Potter!" he hissed lowly, backing up as the magnificent bird glided down and onto his shoulder.

"Fawkes?" The bird opened its beak and chirped before nuzzling him. "He likes you. I much prefer Harry."

"Bloody bird. Get off; I am not of the Light." He heard what seemed to be an amused trill followed his comment in English.

"Doesn't matter and you're sort of Grey anyway."

"Pot-"

"I said, call me Harry." Jade eyes flashed a warning and he heeded it with all of his Slytherin self-preservation.

"Harry. How is that you are clearly in control right now?"

"Mmm, Sev and I had our suspicions."

"No, not that. I _**murdered**_ your _parents_."

"Nope, Dumbledore did." Tom petted the phoenix needing the warmth all of a sudden as the normally warm jade eyes turned an unsettling shade of Avada green. "And it is _**Dumbledore**_ who will pay for it."

"Ah, I see."

"Great. Now, about Lucius..."

Tom swallowed as he sent Fawkes with the gift to Lucius. Truth be told he'd had the thought of murdering Narcissa and had cast it aside at the last moment. Barely ten seconds after the delivery he heard the woman's unnaturally high screech.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I have cited differences, Narcissa, as well as your unfaithfulness. The Malfoy end has been clearly upheld." Lucius's voice was quite steady as the man stood up to the harridan.

"I have upheld my end as well. Bore you an Heir when you thought it impossible."

"I cite these differences because I have found another."

"You cheat-"

"No. He is my Da'kara." Lucius was implacable on this point.

"You're a Drake!"

"It was implied that we might have to sever our ties if I found him. You know this well." his Iss'ura hissed, clearly incensed.

"Do I know the bastard that's stealing you from me?"

"Bastard? I suppose I am." Tom said lazily as he sank into his throne. "Lucius."

"Da'kara." Her blue eyes widened considerably before she knelt.

"Milord." He smirked and left her there as he caressed Lucius's arm before pressing a kiss to plump coral lips.

"My lovely Iss'ura. Would you like me to deal with the refuse kneeling at our feet?" The blonde witch trembled visibly as she stayed where she was. Perhaps Pureblood training was good for something..."I'd be more than happy to present you with a gift."

"Your presence is enough of a gift." The younger male murmured a soft blush on his most valued man. Tom reached down and brushed away a silken strand that had slipped from the silver clasp that had the Slytherin Crest upon it.

"Mmm, but I'm feeling rather... indulgent at the moment." he purred back, cupping Lucius's chin in a dominant gesture. "Are you quite sure?"

_Another kiss?_ Tom indulged the hesitant voice in his mind with a long, tongue-filled snog. Mmm, Lucius tasted like strawberries...

"Thank you. I will take care of it."

**-PoV-**

Harry sighed as his Head of House drug him up the spiral staircase. He'd cast a Stinging Hex at Malfoy Jr. for old times' sake when she'd come across their little 'mock' duel.

"Mr. Potter, I have never been as disappointed in you as I am now!"

"Professor... Umm, I can't feel my arm." he managed as he began to lose feeling in the arm she gripped.

"Oh! Oh, I am very sorry. Here." she apologized at once and spelled his restricted vessels open again.

"Thanks."

"Come in. Ah, just the pair I was looking for. Minerva I'll take it from here." As soon as his Transfiguration Professor had stepped out, Dumbledore fired a compulsion spell at him that was Darker than the one he'd fired at Sev a few weeks ago. It bounced off his Da'kara's thick shields surrounding him and ripped into a tiny brass instrument across the way.

"Sir?" he asked innocently, eyes wide and confused.

"Has anyone Shielded you?"

"Madame Pompfrey, sir. She's gone paranoid when it comes to me. She borrowed some of Snape's magical power to do so-"

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Sorry, sir."

"It's quite alright, my boy. How are your studies coming along?"

"Very well. I've finally listened to 'Mione's advice and taken notes for every class except Potions." _Harry, did he just try an Imperious on you?_

_***Was that what it was? It bounced right off of our combined shield and broke some instrument of Dumbledork's.***_

_Good. The Draklings you will have to check on later. We cannot give their position away just yet._ Harry sighed and focused his attention on the bastard who'd murdered his parents.

"... Try out for-You weren't even listening to me, were you?"

"Sorry, sir. My thoughts were a million meters away." he managed a wry grin.

"Thinking of a special someone?"

"Mmmhmm." Harry hummed, missing his Gheal's touch.

"Man or woman?" Harry'd learned that Wizards and Witches were extremely relaxed about same-sex relationships.

"Man. Tall, dark and handsome."

"Wizard?"

"Yup." Harry deliberately popped the 'p' at the end.

"No Muggles for you?"

"'Fraid not, sir. They'd be in lots of danger from Voldemort." he put on his serious face for a moment, looking at the old man he'd once trusted with his life.

"An admirable thing to do. May I enquire as to the Wizard's identity?" _***Nosy old bastard, aren't you?***_ Severus chuckled through the bond, making Harry giggle as well, keeping it quiet so that Dumblefuck didn't figure it out until they'd finished him off as Drakes.

"Dark hair, bit older and a Slytherin. He's very attentive; makes me feel like I'm the only one in the world. Sir... I wanted to ask you something."

"Is it for a project?" _**Perfect**__. What an idiot, he fell right into the trap Tom set for Slughorn years ago._

"Not really. It's just... I came across some information I think is interesting. What do you know about Drakes? There wasn't much in the Library and I had 'Mione double-check." he said, hesitancy in every word.

"Drakes, Harry? They're considered Dark Grey by the Ministry." disapproval radiated from the man.

"What? Oh. I read this one book that said they were helpful..."

"The title?" Dumbledork suddenly looked interested.

"Drakes and their Kinds. Umm, is it okay that I know this stuff? I don't want any trouble." _And for the coup de grace..._

"It doesn't hurt nor hinder your knowledge base, I suppose."

"I've been having weird dreams too. A-About them... I-Uhh-I'm flying with them on my Firebolt & suddenly see this black dragon. I turn into one and then I wake up. That's bad, right?" Harry turned wide green eyes on the man who disgusted him more than his Uncle. _***Take the bait; come on, I KNOW you can't resist.***_

"Harry, my dear boy, it seems you are a Drake. This is news. Come back to me next week, around the same time." _***Yes! You dottering old fool...***_

"Sir, am I supposed to know the dragon in my dreams?"

"The legends say that Drakes have Mates picked out for them by the Fates themselves."

"What if it's some Death Eater-"

"Then we have to be careful, young Harry. Did you get the vibe that one of them is?"

"Umm, it was actually kinda comforting..." he blushed bright pink as he remembered the Mating Flight. "And really hot."

"Hot?"

"Ummm, I... down there." _Blushing virgin routine? Nice one to pull._ "Can we not talk about this anymore? I still haven't told Ron and 'Mione."

"Of course, of course."

**Ending A/N:** Operation Down with the Bastard will commence if you ask me for a fourth part? Nah, just kidding; but seriously people. As always, folks, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_


	62. Flight of Fancy IV

**A/N:** Okay, folks, this one's for IndieWrites! She made my day with her reviews! As always, enjoy the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. Battle gore and torture! Y'all were lookin' for some sweet, sweet FLUFF. Choke on it, it's good for ya...

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_"What?"_

_He carded his hands through Harry's unruly mop once more, chuckling softly as he got Harry's view of the events._

_"Then you spoke in my ear and I had this second wind! I popped open my wings, flew like I do on my Firebolt and-BAM!-I won."_

_"Sounds like you had a grand time, beloved."_

_"Mmm, I did. Blegh." Harry hummed before making a disgusted noise._

_"Yule's in a week and a half. I hate Prophecies with a capital P. They end up making my life too complicated..."_

**FoF FoF FoF FoF FoF FoF FoF**

Spells flashed as the battle raged on as it had for hours. Yule had started with an explosion; quite literally as the wards around the castle shattered with an earth-shaking noise. Sparta neighed as yet another Death Eater died under his hooves, jumping into the air to dodge yet another Avada Kedavara. It was mostly over, the Inner Circle the only ones left besides Voldemort himself.

"Potter! Come out, come out! I have your friends!" Voldemort called suddenly with the obvious help of a Sonorous. He snorted, galloping over the dead bodies of friend and foe alike, skidding to a halt with his forelock behind an ear staring the Dark Lord down from his greater height. "No." Harry shifted back in the blink of an eye, smirking as he twirled his wand absently. "It cannot be."

"Oh, I was, Tommy boy. You spared your enemy. How does it feel?"

"Lies!"

"Mmm, nope."

"Then the one you love is Severus." The Elder Wand was aimed at his beloved, forcing a yell from him.

"No! Your battle lies with me!"

"Avada-"

"Crucio!" Harry hissed in his fury, casting the spell in Parseltongue by accident. "Never will you touch my beloved again!" The agonized scream coming from the pale form only served to anger Harry even more. "I thought you could deal with what you dealt out, you miserable bastard?" Canceling the spell with great effort, he allowed Voldemort to rise to his knees. "I knew about your Horcruxes."

"How? I protected them-"

"Dumbledore, Tommy boy. I even found the one you made by mistake in me. Have anything to say? I mean, this is your last moment."

"Avada Kedavara!"

"Sectumsempra!" The curses met in the middle, crackling heard as each wizard pressed back with their magical power. Harry grunted as Voldemort's curse surged forward, pushing his back further. Memories of his times with Severus surfaced, laced with love and happiness. He rode that wave of feeling, laughing out loud as he spotted Severus taking down Bellatrix.

"Why are you laughing? You are about to die, foolish child!"

"I don't think so, Tommy boy." he whispered, a smile on his face as he flicked his wand easily.

_**"NOOOOOO-"**_ Voldemort's body fell in the Great Hall, Harry running towards Severus before the man's body even hit the ground.

Giddy with the feeling of victory, he embraced his beloved murmuring, "Sev! I did it..."

"Harry, my brave, beautiful stallion." Severus tenderly brushed aside the streak of pure white that laced his hair. "When did this show up?"

"I guess I shifted one too many times? I like it." He was swept up and into Severus's arms, sighing happily as the remaining Death Eaters were either bound or killed. The Malfoys had managed to reveal their true loyalties, taking out quite a number of DE's before they'd been taken out by three Cutting Hexes and a Stunner. They meandered over to Lucius, Narcissa and Draco, reviving each of them in turn...

**-PoV-**

Wands were pointed at him as he revived several more spies for the Light, still holding onto a shy but determined Harry's hand.

"What's Harry doing holding hands with the greasy git?" that one was from the Weaselette (as Draco called her) the screech enough to drive one to curse her were they so inclined.

"Oi, Gin, shut it-"

"That bat's more than-"

"Earned Harry." The annoying twins shot back, restraining the brat. Nodding his thanks, he led Harry out to their space at an extremely quick pace. The ring in his robe pocket didn't seem silly now. He knelt before his beloved stallion, pulling the box from its resting place and opening it.

"Harry? I love you very much. Would you do me the honor of bonding with me?" All he recieved was a shrieked 'Yes!' and an armful of Harry.

"Gods yes! Thank you."

"For what, sentimental brat?"

"Your love killed Voldemort."

The betrayer had turned out to be none other than the elder Creevey boy. He'd let Bellatrix in under Imperious and had helped her shatter the Ward Stone. The child was beside himself, crying and sniveling all over Dumbledore's magenta and gold robes.

"Creevey! Desist in your sniveling. Some of us do not appreciate the role you played."

"Now, now Severus..."

"No. The brat has to come to terms with what almost _**KILLED**_ us _**ALL**_. Be glad that Harry was awake." That brought on a fresh wave of tears, disgusting Severus even further. He muttered under his breath, "I love my Harry... I love my Harry... I love my Harry... He'd be very mad if I killed a fellow Gryffindor... I love my Harry..."

"Severus, whatever are you mumbling?" Minerva asked, raising her eyebrow at his mantra.

"I am sorely tempted to hex the brat dribbling all over the Headmaster's robes right now. However, my fiancé would not appreciate the death of a fellow Gryffindor. I am refraining... But just barely."

"Sev, let's go before you really do hex Colin." Harry popped into the office, lacing their fingers as he often did when they were alone.

"Harry's your fiancé? Oh..." Minerva sat suddenly, her cheeks beyond the pale at the moment. "How?"

"That's a long story. You sure you want Colin to hear it?"

**-PoV-**

He sighed as Severus scooped him up, yawning before snuggling into the strong hold of his fiancé. Harry grinned internally as he imagined the reaction his friends would have once they found out that Severus had proposed straight after the battle was over...

* * *

A girly squeal was what woke him from his dream of happily snogging Sev.

"'M up..."

"Harry! Oh Merlin, he did, didn't he?"

"Propose? Mmmhmm, right after Voldy stopped breathing..." Hermione giggled at his answer, her honey-brown eyes full of happiness.

"Ron asked me right after he took down Macnair and Rookwood! It was so _**romantic**_."

"That's great, 'Mione... Where's Sev?"

"The Aurors have him in custody-"

_**"WHAT?"**_ Harry snarled and dressed with a snap of his fingers.

"They think you're under an Imperious."

"I'll show them Imperious..." Power rumbling, Harry stormed to where he could feel his beloved's magical signature. "What, pray tell, is it that you plan on doing to my fiancé?" he hissed dangerously, sparks of bright green magic popping as his temper mounted.

"Sir, you're under-"

"Nothing. I can shake off the Imperious and any other compulsion spells, you monumental fool. What other flimsy excuse do you have?" He freed his beloved from the magical suppression cuffs, sighing as Severus wrapped his arms around his waist. "Severus balances me out, idiot."

"Harry, tone it down." It took him all of a moment before his magic was no longer threatening to crush the shaking Aurors. "There we go; now take a deep breath. Go on, we're safe." Harry inhaled and exhaled, humming softly as Severus carded slender fingers through his unruly hair.

"Sir?" Harry growled lowly, not wanting to move. "Umm, thank you."

"What for?"

"Killing Vo-Voldemort."

"Mmm. Was that it?" he asked lazily, snuggling into the warm embrace of his Sev.

"Yessir."

"Then go away." came the reply.

"Of course sir."

"Stop calling me sir. My name's Harry." Silence reigned after that content statement, Harry with his eyes still closed. "Sev?"

"Yes, my stallion?"

"They're staring again."

"In open-mouthed astonishment, to be precise. You really do have to work on being less shocking..." his beloved teased, resting his chin on top of Harry's head.

"Please... I'm always gonna do that."

_**-A Month Later-**_

Groaning softly, he stared out at the massive crowd that filled the Ministry Atrium.

"Ask me again why I agreed to this monstrosity of a press conference in the first place?" he complained to Severus, his braid swaying as he shook his head. The braid had been a new idea but it worked in keeping his hair tame. Severus had casually suggested it one night and Harry was eternally grateful for it. Of course, it managed to single out his white streak like a Point-Me spell.

"You're tired of having to explain it? Hexing reporters doesn't exactly gain either of us the 'support' of the sheeple. Draco was never more accurate when he labeled the Wizarding Public so." came the sarcastic reply from the bathroom. "Does this robe make me look like a simpering fool?" Severus was devastatingly handsome in a deep green velvet robe, the high collar a lighter green silk that was the under robe; both robes stopped at the waist to reveal black leather trousers and knee-high black dragon hide boots that completed the look.

**-PoV-**

Severus could barely keep his jaw from dropping as Harry turned around. Their robes were the same style, but Harry's outer robe was jet-black and the under robe was a charcoal grey silk. Basilisk hide trousers were paired with highly polished black knee-high boots with a heel that was four centimeters. If there was a word for Harry at that moment it was sinful; the side-swept bangs falling into laughing emerald eyes that were free of glasses. Full coral lips tilted into a smile Severus was glad he saw aimed at no one else.

"No, you're handsome."

"Says the brat; I don't know if you're still blind." Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Beauty's in the eyes of the beholder, Sev. I think you are. Is that a green ribbon?" Severus bit his lower lip as Harry tugged his ponytail forward. The ribbon had been a gift from Lily. "Where'd you get it?"

"From your Mother. She asked me to wear it when the War was finally over."

"Oh." There was a world of understanding and longing in his stallion's voice.

"She'd be proud of you."

"Yeah, and you too."

Harry had opted to be Sparta first, to give shock value to their story.

"What's with the Pegasus, Snape?" Severus smirked, but didn't give anything away, instead gesturing for Harry to transform. The flash of white turned into Harry in all his glory. It turned the reporters silent for a full minute.

"Mr. Potter, what is your relationship with Professor Snape?"

"He's my fiancé." the bored drawl provoked more questions than before.

"The Aurors say that you are not under any spell. Care to tell us how the romance started?"

"Voldemort ordered for me to be caught, as I was wreaking havoc in my alternate form. He entrusted Severus to care for me as a 'gift' and Severus took me into his confidence."

"Is your alternate form registered?"

"No, actually. But that's because Voldy had the Ministry in his grip."

"When did Professor Snape propose?"

"Mmm, right after Voldemort stopped breathing."

"On the battlefield? That doesn't sound very romantic..."

"Not quite on the battlefield," Harry snickered, lacing their fingers together as he explained 'their' clearing.

"Mr. Potter, will you change your name?"

"Yeah, to Potter-Snape."

"How many children do you plan on having?" Here Harry smirked at him, Apparating away from the conference with him in tow.

* * *

Snogging in the corridors of Hogwarts lead to wildfire rumors.

"I heard Harry's got Snape under a spell!"

"Nah, the way I saw it? It's a mutual affair."

"Affair? It's the love story of the century? Didn't you see the picture in the Daily?" Of course, after the press conference, his students had taken to _staring_ at _**him**_ of all people.

"Mr. Creevey. Please watch your Potion." The younger Creevey looked at his bubbling Sleeping Draught and added the last ingredient carefully. "Ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention." he sneered. Just because he loved Harry didn't mean he was going to be lenient now...

**-PoV-**

Harry'd had it up to his neck with all of the rumors. He stalked from classroom to classroom a scowl on his face. The Professors prohibited the rumors in class, relieving Harry of them for a short while. He'd also learned the trick of snapping his robes from Severus and used it to his advantage when necessary. Every student who had Potions quickly figured out their Professor was still as cranky as ever, now even worse with the circulating rumors. Harry and Severus had opted not to return next year.

Packing away the last of his school robes, he sighed as the dorm room looked empty and a bit odd. He'd taken his N.E.W.T. s and had passed with flying colors. Not a single test had been easy, which reassured Harry that his name would not get him _**EVERYWHERE**_. The testers hadn't even blinked when his name had come up.

"Hey, Har' there's a celebration on the Quidditch Pitch. Wanna go flying on it for a last time?"

"Sure." he shrugged, Summoning his Firebolt from the corner. It was always the last thing he packed, memories of Sirius making him smile.

"You alright?"

"Siri would have kittens if he found out who I was marrying..." he giggled, imagining the shocked look before his Godfather would either fainted or go after Severus.

"Yeah."

**Ending A/N:** Wow that one just flew from my fingertips! I love writing this arc... It comes to me so easily. *hugs Indie* How're the cubs? As always, folks, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_


	63. The Wild Hunt

**A/N:** Request from Nightshade sydneylover 150! If you don't know the myth, look it up! Oh and avoid the drivel about the world's tallest man movie please. 'Shades, I do pay attention to your very appreciated reviews! Words with one of these (*) will be explained after the Ending A/N. Happy St. Patrick's Day to all!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. Antler and other types of fondling...You've been warned!

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**TWH TWH TWH TWH TWH TWH**

Harry lunged for the forest as the Wizards on the Hunt for him rode their horses as though the Erl King* himself were chasing them. His antlers knocked away branches and the forest guided him ever-deeper as he fled. Hooves that drummed the ground faded as he leapt over dead trees that were thicker than those from the Forbidden Forest and landed deep in the tunnel that brought him out to the perfect clearing; a herd of Daicorn and Unicorns frequented the meadow and purified it annually.

_Greetings, young Cerennos!_ It was Phillip the Unicorn stallion who greeted him this time instead of Midori the Daicorn.

"Hey. Wizards this time around."

_Will they never learn? The black hind is not for their entertainment. You balance out the white hind, who protects this great Forest and is it's very strength. Compassion and kindness are your forte..._

"Wizards aren't known for their smarts, Phil. I wasn't either when I first dropped down the tunnel..."

**-FLASHBACK-**

_He'd been running for days from Death Eaters who wanted to avenge Voldemort's death. Falling suddenly, he sprained his ankle as he didn't catch himself in time. He limped out to the moonlit field and lay there gasping for breath. A voice sounded off to his left._

_**A young Wizard?**_

_Nay, that is a Cerennos in the making, Phillip. Look at how his body is formed. Harry knew he was sleek and fit, even after being on the run for so long._

_"Cerennos? What in Circe's name is that?" he rasped aloud after panting for a few more minutes._

_**He swears by our beloved Goddess! Welcome, young Cerennos, to Sherwood Forest.**_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

He'd eventually grown the pitch-black antlers and the shaggy hind-quarters of a very large stag. Harry was particularly fond of his tail. Speaking to the ram-horned snakes had been his best moment in the Forest. They spoke with him and shared news of the forest as well as anything else he'd inquired about.

_***Foresst Lord, we bring newss of the white hind. He iss currently leading the Wizardss away and having a difficult time of doing sso the farther from the Foresst he getss... Will you help him?***_

"I will. Show me the way."

He called upon the Forest's Olde Magik, chanting as he traced Runes in the air, running to the white hind's aid. After a brief bow, the Forest was at his command. Vines tugged on clothing as the forest came alive causing men to be unseated or stolen from their horses entirely as Harry wreaked havoc amongst the Wizards.

"Leave Sherwood! You are not welcome here Kin of Merlin! Long have you forsaken your vows of Olden Times..." he thundered as he scooped the white hind up and to safety with the thick vines. "Your ancestors would be shamed; be glad you have not awoken the True Forest Lord!" The trees creaked and the wind howled as it herded the malicious Kin of Merlin from the Great Forest.

Harry gasped as the white hind shifted forms into a Cerennos also of dark coloring. Bruises and cuts showed where the Wizards had cruelly aimed their curses & jinxes. "Foolish men... I shall Heal you as best I can."

"Nngh... I must be dead or hearing things. Potter's been missing for more than a decade? Perhaps two, considering time here does not-Ouch! It is you!" Harry's jaw dropped and he squeaked as the larger

Cerennos sat up. Onyx eyes roved over him seeming to check for injuries, finding his new form a surprise. "Potter?"

"Snape." he said evenly, not at all disturbed by the once over.

"Care to tell me what you're doing here?" was said in stereo, one with a sarcastic drawl, the other in curiosity.

Harry recovered first, drawing on Earth Magik as he Healed the various wounds. "By the way, it's Harry to you."

**-PoV-**

"Hmph. What has earned me _**that**_ dubious honor?"

"You're the white hind." came the careless reply. "If you protect the Forest, who protects you?" Severus was surprised at the response and hummed softly as genteel Earth Magik washed over him in a Healing Wave.

"You Healed me."

"So? Cerennos hold no grudge, especially against another. That was a lifetime ago. Might I call you by your first name?" Gentle green eyes looked at him with interest, tracing over his pure white antlers that spread across nearly a meter in distance and curled in odd places. He hated his antlers; they reminded him too much of his past. A hesitant hand reached for them and he allowed it, curious to see whether or not the Potter brat would hurt him. The touch was damned _erotic_! Slender fingers ghosted over each dip and curve in the vibrant white of his antlers.

"Oh, gods, yes..." he managed breathlessly, cursing the sensitivity as well as his reaction.

"That turns you on?" The shocked tone had him nearly sneering.

"Let me try on you, see how you react." he countered snarkily after Potter had stopped stroking. He stretched out a hand slowly, smoothing his fingertips along the pitch-black antlers, surprised to find that the coloring was natural. Green eyes glazed over and rolled up as the brat let out a moan that sounded way too sexy.

"Holy Circe... That's ridiculously erotic..."

"Agreed." he murmured as the tingling down his spine ceased.

_This field is Pure for a reason, Cerennos._

"Sorry, Midori." the blush on the brat's face probably matched his own at being caught by the Daicorn stallion.

_Something you are most definitely not, Ebony Hind_. The field suddenly glowed with a soft silver light.

**Cerennos are exempt from your ways and you know it, Stallion Midori. Purity is not only of the body, but of the heart and mind as well as soul.** Circe's voice had Severus closing his eyes. **You, my Princeling, are pure; these woods would no longer be your home if that were the case. Ah, our latest guest! Hello, Prongslet. Shelter and warmth may always be found here in my home.**

"Thank you." the brat's voice cracked, a deep underlying grief on the surface.

**The Dogstar and Wolf will be reborn. Prongs and Lily are quite pleased with the way you've turned out. Be ready for fawns come Spring, little one.**

**-PoV-**

Harry sighed quietly as Circe faded back into her own Realm. Midori looked suitably shamed, the stallion shuffling from hoof to hoof miserably.

"Apology accepted." he giggled, unable to help himself as the stallion fled.

"Clearly you need help, Potter."

"Mmm-mmmm; my name's Harry, not Potter. Severus, right?" A scowl darkened Severus's face but onyx eyes scrutinized him again, their depths unfathomable.

"Very well... Harry. Care to tell me how Sherwood accepted you into the fold?"

_**-Two Months Later-**_

Harry lolled in the wide field in front of Sherwood, his antlers cradled gently in Severus's lap, his head on a well-formed thigh as they sat in comfortable silence. Horns broke them of their revere, both of them up and dashing for the Forest before the second note of the hunting call had come forth. Panting heavily in the Purified clearing they stared at each other for a moment and then laughed until they cried.

"Hey, do you think they'll give up if they see us in a Mating Lock?" he asked casually, glancing over his shoulder to see Severus lightly brushing his tail with his (Severus's) fingers.

"I doubt it." the other Cerennos drawled, eyes widening as they heard hoof beats. The Unicorns nor the Daicorns made such noise while running. "Run." Their hooves drummed against the ground as they were chased once more, only to be shielded by Circe Herself; the light coalescing into a silvery woman that stopped the oncoming rider with a single motion of her hand.

**Cease, Erl King! They are mine.**

"They ran before the Hunt." the monotone was chilling in its single-minded intensity.

**Living or dead, any being would run! Cease this at once. The Aesir will be displeased if I have to contain you again.**

"Yes, Milady. I apologize."

Harry chuckled softly, his legs still trembling as the Hellhounds sat obediently, aware that his hand was in Severus's**. My favored Cerennos! It is good to see you again, though not under these conditions. How are you?**

"As well as we can be... What with running from two Hunts in one day and less than an hour apart." he murmured shrugging his shoulders when the Erl King stared at him with bewildered crimson eyes.

"Master of Death. You failed to mention I was chasing Master..." Wide silver eyes looked at him in open astonishment. He turned to Severus to see the taller male merely raise an ebony eyebrow.

"Another thing to add to the inane titles you hold. Pray tell, how is this supposed to amaze me?" Harry giggled, glad to know his constant hadn't changed much. "I fail to see the humor. You have more titles than Albus on a good day."

**You make light of an important title, my Princeling.**

"He's been stared at and pointed out as different. As I said, what is supposed to amaze me?"

"Master, what are you doing here?" He sighed, closed his eyes and organized his thoughts. "My question..."

"Is perfectly alright, Ciran." He hummed, giving his signature lazy grin. "It's a long story."

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Voldemort's body landed with a thud, Harry tearing out of the Great Hall as if chased by the spirit of the one he'd killed. He Summoned his broom to him mounting it to increase his speed. Jumping off the broom, he bashed open the front of the Shrieking Shack with a wandless spell, cradling his barely-breathing Potions Master._

_"You bastard... I'm not **giving** you permission to die just yet!"_

_"P-Pott-ter! Get o-out..." the man rasped, breath coming out in gurgles & whistles. Harry huffed and repaired the wounded area with a wave of his hand._

_"No. You deserve to **live**. My Mum wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I let you past my grasp."_

_"Potter, what nonsense are y-ou blathering about? I'm **dead**."_

_"Like I said, I get to decide. Ever heard of the Master of Death?" Onyx eyes had widened impossibly, a gasp leaving the man's mouth._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

He explained the rest to his captive supernatural audience; how he'd Called to Death, the Erl King's brother, and asked him a favor. In return for releasing Ciran from the geas that held him bound to only hunt for a Dark Witch named Resari he'd gotten Severus's soul.

Choosing to return it was the best decision he'd made in a while. Not only was the Potter Life-Debt cancelled entirely, Harry wouldn't hear of Severus owing him anything. Soon after, the Potions Master had fled to Sherwood leaving no note of where he'd gone. Harry'd lasted about three years before his mind had been made up to leave the Wizarding World. He'd frozen all of his assets allowing the goblins to make profit where they may so long as he got a share in return. Occasional forays into the Magical world had resulted in him being a very rich Cerennos.

**-PoV-**

Severus smiled as both his Goddess and the Erl King left with a small bit of confusion in their eyes. Harry hadn't explained that all he'd wanted from Severus was a relationship, a relationship he'd feared would not work as Harry was nearly two decades younger. Merlin had Harry proved him _wrong_, he thought drowsily as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder and listening to a soft lullaby.

_"You must go where I cannot_

_Pangur Bàn Pangur Bàn_

_Nil sa saol seo ach ceo_

_Is ni bheimid beo_

_Ach seal beag gearr..."_

**Ending A/N:** Hmm, not sure about this one, but you guys seem to love the ones I hate... Oh well. There, happy now 'Shades? Hope this was the correct Wild Hunt! As always, folks, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_ Whoever can guess **FIRST** where the 'lullaby' is from get their own story!

Erl King- Figure in Norse Mythology known for being the main leader in the Wild Hunt, using hellhounds and chasing the souls of those lost in the Nine Realms. Usually has a Horn to Summon said hounds before beginning the chase.


	64. Full Moon

**A/N:** For the ever-lovin' leobutler (aka Ciera)! They asked for a wolf demon! Harry as the Dom and Sev as the sub. Thank you very much for the compliment on my writing, Hun. It made my day. Oh, and this is AU. I'm in Marauder denial besides James, so Remy & Siri got to live and Peter ended up in Azkaban. I wish my stalkers (the people who read but do not SIGN IN and leave me a review) would ask for some drabbles, but alas, that is a fruitless wish!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. Ginny bashing... since I don't know if I can do the Hermione part?

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**FM FM FM FM FM**

Severus hummed softly to himself, knowing that no one could hear him this deep except for the Centaurs and Unicorns. Collecting ingredients was hard work-Good Merlin! Some creature had bled all over the asphodel flowers... as well as over the thyme, sage and rosemary used as common bases. He would kill whatever it was, put it out of its misery if it was bleeding this badly. A pitiful whine pinpointed the poor thing.

Severus had never let on that he was a sucker for injured animals; Black and Lupin would have a heyday if they found out. Potter had vanished right after defeating the Dark Lord, but happened to leave a note to exonerate the Malfoys and himself. How... thoughtful. He sneered at the memory of the boy who had looked more and more like his beloved Lily and less like the arrogant prat James Potter.

The second whine drew him out of his memories and into the grass of the small clearing. A huge black wolf, larger than even that crazy mutt by a meter, panted as he approached slowly with his hands out.

"Aren't you a beauty? Shh... I'm not going to hurt you..." Reaching the animal, he noticed the deep slashes on the wolf's right shoulder and winced in sympathy. "Ouch. That had to hurt, hmm? May I touch you?" A wet nose sniffed his hand, then his robes before relaxing and woofing quietly. "I take that as your acquiescence." Taking out the animal safe potions, he allowed the wolf to sniff those as well before he poured the numbing potion onto the wound first. Following that was the astringent, infection-preventer and finally a lucidity potion.

Severus learned quickly that animals appreciated being awake and aware of their surroundings while injured. "All finished. I do wish for a familiar but fear that they would become a target of harassment since I am still a teacher." Brilliant green, surprisingly intelligent, eyes locked with his own obsidian. "What?" The wolf growled, nosing his thigh and butting against his hand. "You? You, beauty, are still injured."

Giving in for the moment, he scratched the wolf sighing softly as the fur under his fingers felt like silk. "Hmph, not to mention you bled all over my plants. How did you get here anyway? I think I'll stick with Beauty." Beauty lifted its head, pointing towards the underbrush. "Ah. I shall have to carry you... Perhaps a different name?" He'd finally seen the sex of the wolf. Beauty shook his great, shaggy head and grunted. "No? As you wish."

* * *

Beauty caused quite the stir as he limped behind Severus. The bloody wolf had refused to be carried.

"What the- Is that a WOLF following Snape?"

"It's huge. Where the Hels did he find the damn thing?" He ignored the gossip as he was wont to do and made his way to the Head Table. Minerva had taken over as Headmistress as he refused to be Headmaster after the War was over.

"Who's our guest?"

"Beauty." The wolf panted softly as he sat down, a wolfish smile on his face as Severus fed him pieces of rare briskette. "He was bleeding all over the base plants and my asphodel."

"Will you need to special-order them?"

"No, the next good rain should wash them off." Black sneered at him and he sneered back as a matter of habit.

"Have you cast Animagus Revelo?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at Black. The man only grinned sheepishly.

"Thrice before we left the clearing and thrice before we entered the wards. He is simply a magical familiar." Beauty growled as Black reached to pet him.

"Weird. Wolves and dogs usually like me..." Lupin extended a cautious hand, held courteously flat for his wolf to sniff.

"I forgot to mention he's _**my**_ familiar." Beauty crooned under Lupin's scratching, thick tail thumping on the flagstones in rhythm to the strokes. "Traitor."

* * *

The wolf caused no trouble and was, for such a large animal, surprisingly gentle with his first year Slytherins. He had a small girl sniffling at his office door. Beauty woofed quietly at the child, wagging his tail and licking her face.

"Beauty stop that at once." His wolf merely butted the chit's hand shamelessly begging with bright green eyes.

"Ms. Nightingale, you'll have to excuse my familiar."

"I was feeling a little homesick, sir, but your wolf made me forget..."

"Well then, perhaps some tea and a letter home to your parents?"

* * *

Severus smiled at his familiar, offering the emerald leather collar to Beauty.

"To make our bond permanent, Beauty, I ask that you wear this in good faith." Intelligent green eyes looked from his face to the collar and back again. The wolf nodded his great head and lowered it to allow Severus to put the collar on. Once buckled and hanging from Beauty's neck, the bond sealed itself; familiar to Wizard, Wizard to familiar.

_Hello, Severus._ Severus jumped as the mind bond snapped into place as well.

"I don't suppose you'd like another name?"

_Beauty is fine, my Wizard. Thank you for healing my wound in the forest._

"I have a soft spot for injured animals. Think nothing of it."

**-PoV-**

Harry was happy to be back in Hogwarts Castle and in the company of his Mate. Loping around the castle, he came across a sobbing Ginny Weasley. She looked up, brown eyes red from her crying. He wagged his tail, cocking his head to the side and whining softly.

"Go away, stupid wolf!" He growled, baring his fangs as she reached for her wand. "Reducto!" Dodging the curse he snarled, his claws digging in as his hackles raised, saliva dripping from his mouth. Snapping at her leg, his fangs caught the fabric draped across it while ripping into the flesh.

Warm, coppery fluid washed over his tongue, encouraging him to bite down harder and shake his head fiercely. Ginny screamed as he growled in the back of his throat, now locked on the taste in his mouth. A crack resounded throughout the tiny stone corner.

"Beauty, heel!" He reluctantly let go of Ginny's leg, blood spilling out of the sides of his mouth as he licked his chops. "Ms. Weasley, how injured are you?"

"Your familiar _**bit **_me!" she screeched, pointing an accusing finger at him. Harry lifted his lips to reveal bloodied fangs, his ears flicking back as he snarled again. "All I was doing-hic!-was crying in-hic!-my little corner!"

"Ms. Weasley, I will not ask again." His Mate was implacable, obsidian eyes flashing with fire.

"My-My leg hurts... really bad."

"Moblicorpus; to the Infirmary and Madame Pompfrey we go. Beauty, come."

"No! Keep that vicious animal _away _from me!"

"He is my familiar and we shall get to the bottom of this."

* * *

Harry lounged on his pillow in the Headmistress's office, his head on his paws as Severus ranted.

"That Weasley chit tried to _**kill**_ Beauty. Doesn't she know what that would do to me? No. Of course she wouldn't, her familiar has never been taken from her before..."

"Severus, surely you exaggerate?"

"Would you like to see the memory?" his Mate countered with a sneer. "I assure you, that is _exactly_ what she intended." He poured the silvery liquid from a vial into the Pensieve. "Well?" She put her face into the liquid and disappeared. Harry rolled over, bumping into Severus's leg on purpose.

_Hey, are you alright?_

"You are far too much trouble sometimes... But you have made my life a thousand times better." Obliging him in a belly scratch, Severus ignored the Headmistress as she spluttered and then got angry as the full weight of what Ginny had done settled onto her shoulders.

"Ginerva Weasley will not be finishing her education at Hogwarts. We shall snap her wand and expel her immediately. No one tries to kill a magical familiar on my watch!"

He gave a wolfish grin as the entire school cancelled classes, loping behind his Mate's presence as students cleared the way for Severus.

"How dare you? A member of _**MY HOUSE**_ trying such a despicable thing! Your family will be so ashamed of you!"

"It was just a smelly wolf!"

"That _wolf_ is Professor Snape's _**familiar**_." Brown eyes widened and then Ginny was sputtering apologies right and left as what she'd done hit her.

"I didn't mean it. Please, Professor, I really didn't mean what I cast! It's just-I cast without thinking!" Ron, Hermione and most of his year looked horrified. "Really, it's the War... I thought it was going to attack me!"

"Houses, at attention!" Everyone fell silent at the command, standing at their places in the Great Hall. Severus took his position as Head of Slytherin, Harry by his side.

_What's going on, Sev?_

"Killing a familiar is a terrible thing to do, Beauty."

_I don't understand._ In fact, they'd never gone over it in any of the classes. Harry was very confused.

"A familiar houses part of a Wizard or Witch's magic, vitality and strength. It is often a punishment superseded only by a Dementor's Kiss." Harry shuddered at the memory of the Demetors and Sirius.

_Oh._

"Yes. Now Ginerva must come to terms with what she could have done to me."

_Bitch._ he spat, his lips lifting again as she looked at him with absolute terror in her gaze.

"Beauty."

_Hmph, she is one and you know it, Sev. Didn't know you showed pity to Gryffindors..._ Slender fingers sank into his fur as Severus petted him, probably to assure himself that Harry was still there staunchly by his side. _Severus, I am here._

"I know; but forgive an old habit of mine." The fingers tightened momentarily before Severus resumed the petting.

"We call you to this Hall, in this hour, to expel Ginerva Molly Weasley. Should anyone protest this decision, please speak now." Oppressive silence was her answer. "On the count of attempted murder of the familiar, known as Beauty, of Severus Tobias Snape, we hereby break the wand of the accused. Severus, would you do the honors?" His Mate nodded regally before taking the fine-tuned wand and examined it with a callous expression.

"Beauty?" Harry stood, wagging his tail. "How would you like a new chew toy?" He barked, bowing his body in play. "Fetch." Sev threw the wand like a stick and he raced after it, claws clicking as he ran on the flagstones. Catching it in his mouth he crunched down, spitting out the pieces into Severus's waiting hand. "Good boy." The Hall had gasped when his Mate had so casually thrown the Weaselette's wand. When he'd bitten down on it, the wince of the Houses was visible. Weaselette took back her mangled, slobbered-on wand and sobbed quietly.

Feeling vindicated, he lay down by Sev's feet, watched as she was stripped of her House emblem and her peers bonds before being expelled. He lazily chewed on the crest, ignoring the rest of the students as they sat down to lunch.

"Sir?"

"Mr. Weasley."

"On behalf of the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley, the Clan apologizes for Ginerva's behavior. She shall be struck from the Family Name as she has brought dishonor upon our Clan."

"Apology accepted. Beauty?" He wagged his tail and rubbed against his best mate.

"Whoa, he's big."

"Hmph. He's an over-grown puppy when it comes to most people. That's his demand that you pet him."

_Hey! I don't demand... I ask with my puppy face._

"Like that wasn't a direction if I ever heard one; have you lost your mind?"

_Nope. Just some important parts are missing._ Severus groaned before motioning that Ron could pet him. Warm hands scratched at his ruff and caused him to croon.

"Oh. He likes that..." Harry whined when Ron stopped, scratching at it with his hind paw. "Okay, okay... I see what you mean now, sir."

_Sev! I have a tick and it itches..._

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley, would you be so kind as to part the fur on his neck?" Ron obliged and gasped at the bug on him.

"Eww..."

"Indeed. Tollere cimices." Harry sighed as the bugs fell off and died, vanishing within a poof of smoke. "Repellere insecta."

_Thank you!_ Harry chirruped, projecting to both Ron and Severus. Ron looked startled before he smiled softly. Severus shook his head and gave him a scratch behind the ears. _Sev, I like the smell of this one. The other was off; if that makes any sense? Like the foaming madness, only of the mind..._

"Foaming madness... You mean rabies?"

_Yes, the foaming madness. It was in her eyes._

"Perhaps Ms. Weasley should be looked over by a Mind Healer. Poppy, Beauty tells me (in his words and not mine) 'like the foaming madness, only of the mind', that Ginerva may be mentally unstable." The MediWitch eyes widened at the news.

"Oh my. I shall contact the Weasley's at once!"

**-Two Months Later-**

**-PoV-**

Severus sighed as the assessment proved correct. The War had snapped Ginerva's mind and had turned her insane. It did not, however, satisfactorily explain why she had attacked Beauty with such a powerful curse.

_Sev?_

"Yes, Beauty?"

_I've been calling you for ten minutes straight. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin got into a fight right in front of you. I split it up._

"What?"

_Yeah, they kinda just looked at each other and shook hands. It was real weird._

"Did you project?"

_Uh-huh. They left... Should I have done something more?_

"No, you dealt with it fairly. I am merely out of practice."

* * *

He gleefully took points from the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors all that afternoon, as well a few Ravenclaws for snogging in his brooding corner. Dinner had him in high spirits, as Black had been cursed into Slytherin colors as well as being forced to say nice things to him and his Snakes. Severus hummed softly as he ate, ignoring Beauty as the wolf slept on his feet.

"Severus, your mood is extraordinarily good."

"Black is in Slytherin colors, I took points from every House but mine and no Potions have exploded today. What else would you expect of me, Minerva?" he answered her unspoken question as to what had caused the mood change from this morning.

"Ah. It is quite the change from your usual. Beauty has changed you for the better, I should think."

"Hear that, wolf?" Beauty grunted then plopped his head back down onto his paws.

Lupin chuckled, but didn't disclose what he'd understood from that sound to Black, "He said 'whatever, old tabby.' It was pretty funny."

"Old tabby, hmm?" Minerva rose a brow at his familiar. Beauty woofed and then wagged his tail.

"Old tabby with a brain. Severus is better when I'm around." Severus shook his head and went back to eating his meal.

* * *

It happened because he'd been gone for a few days; he was quite sure of it later. He'd walked into his quarters, expecting to be greeted by Beauty, when he saw the broad-shouldered man on his wolf's pillow.

"Hey, Sev. You're home kinda early." the warn tenor was a soft purr as the man stretched. It was then that Severus realized who it was...

"Beauty?" Fluffy black ears flicked up at his shocked tone and a thick tail wagged. Dear Merlin, this man was a walking wet dream!

"Yeah-You look a bit peaky, Sev. You alright?"

"Alright... The damn wolf asks me whether or not I'm alright. Here." He conjured up a full-length mirror.

"I mean, you don't sound-Oh, Circe. Is that _**me**_?" It all clicked as Severus looked the broad-shouldered man over. A very familiar scar peaked out from under side-swept bangs. Wide green eyes begged with him not to say anything.

"Potter? You've been-" A warm hand clapped over his mouth as the large, rather naked man stopped him from speaking.

"Shh. The castle knows and so does Luna. Now you do, fy un tywyll*. I have had years to come to terms with this. Please, I never meant to lead you on... but you were so very kind and open with me." Severus looked deep into the warm green eyes, seeing love.

"I will not speak of your transformation. However, you must tell me the tale."

"As you wish, fy un tywyll."

"Starting with what you just called me in Welsh."

**Ending A/N:** I hope it met most of your requirements! I'm working on everyone else's. Oh, uh, Ixion26, send me a PM, please? We need to talk about your personal story. I've got plenty of drabbles to work on, but you can still ask. I love my Muses. Aaaannnd... I have college now, so thanks for all of your reviews! Please check out my new '_**Irish**_' series!

*Translation: Welsh for my dark one


	65. Crystallize

**A/N:** Request from the ever-lovin' Haltia, who is back after RL bit her! She's lovely and I adore her confidence in my writing abilities. Brightening someone's day brightens mine, so thank you very much, Hun. *flashes smile* Look, a new vampire ficlet! Poke the Muses, poke the Muses... Ah! It's a surprise. AU that starts in the mid-90's, so this is actually in the 2000's. By the way, I am in fact working on all requests so far... That includes your Unicorn! Harry, CleverBast!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Crystallize-**

Lucius Malfoy was a proud man; begging beneath his very notice and to suggest such a thing would be gauche. Yet here he was, kneeling before a cloaked figure with his lover's life hanging in the balance, Malfoy pride in tatters and tossed to the four winds.

"Please, save Severus." A snort came from underneath the hood.

"What is my incentive to save him?"

"I will do what you ask, what you will of me. He is the only thing that would break me..." Lucius swiped at the tears falling down his face, cradling Severus with one arm in his lap.

"Lucius...?"

"Yes?"

"Why-" Severus coughed violently, soaking the bandage around his neck with even more blood. "Why does it hurt so much, Luce?" He let the tears fall unchecked as he explained softly, his beloved holding his attention.

"Nagini bit you, luv. She was ordered to attack you at that bastard's command..."

"I... I see. My status?"

"Your spying days are over luv. I killed him after he ordered her. Never threaten what a Malfoy holds dear, hmm?" Severus shook his head slowly, a soft smile on his face.

"'Cissa?"

"Has Draco and is working to clear our names through the old coot's influence."

"I love you." Obsidian eyes filled with tears as the gathering storm broke around the three figures on the lone hilltop.

"Shh... Save your breath, luv, I know you do. I love you, Severus. Just hold on for a little longer... Alright?" The hood was lowered and glowing green eyes locked with pain-filled silver. "Please..."

"Your requested is granted, silver one. However it is his decision to become a creature of the shadows. Free and willing are the only way I create my Children."

"Hear that, Sev?" he managed, his voice tight as the decision came from his lover's thin lips.

"Yes. Come with me, Luce. If I am to be eternal... I want you by my side."

"You are both wise and clever, my dark one."

**-Ten Years Later-**

Lucius hummed as he felt the sun go down in his place between Hadrian and Severus. Always the first to Awaken Lucius set everything out for his Sire and Mate, singing softly as the night settled into his very being.

"Ah... La Travita?" Hadrian (who oddly preferred the plebeian nickname Harry) murmured as he sat up gorgeous green eyes locking onto his own, Lucius quite aware that they glowed molten silver.

"Yes, Sire."

"Hmph. I have asked you time and again, my silver one."

"I..." A warm, broad hand tilted his face up, green eyes searching his face for something he could never identify.

"You are... insecure of your place by my side. Why is this? Where is the fire I encountered that fateful night?"

"Luce?" Severus's sleep-roughened voice sounded like the most decadent of chocolates. "Harry, I think I know why."

"The reasoning behind such submissiveness when I clearly turned a proud Wizard?" Harry questioned, brushing a stray blond strand that had escaped his French-braided hair. Severus wrapped around behind him and inhaled his scent. "Well?"

"His scent has gradually changed. This evening is different than most. He smells of want and..." Severus licked a broad strip up to his jawline and he shuddered. "Sex. Mmm, I'd say he was in Heat if I didn't know any better." Lucius shivered as he was pressed against his Mate and Sire both. He'd suspected that something was wrong with him, but this explanation had him sighing in relief. "Lucius... Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought something was wrong with me, Sev." Severus nuzzled his neck, knowing of his hidden insecurities.

"Care to explain?" Harry was suddenly Hadrian, the Elder Vampire who had turned them. He hid against Severus, shame coursing through his body.

"Lucius has a long history of feeling inadequate. His Father conditioned him... The short of it is that when Luce feels something's wrong, he'll keep it to himself in order not to become a so-called 'burden.' He knows that I know."

"Oh, Luce." Harry crooned softly as he pressed against Lucius's back, leaving a trail of tiny kisses along his neck. "Beautiful, arrogant Childe, I take you as you are, all of you." His stomach chose that particular moment to growl softly. "Come, let us feed."

**-PoV-**

Harry grinned as the beat of the music pumped through Bitten. His club was doing well; he flashed his fangs at the doorman. Darrel moved to block his Children when Lucius rose an imperious blond brow.

"I would like to point out that you know us, Caldrox. Don't make me repeat my performance from last time." Last time had included several broken bones, a lot of blood and a grinning, spotless Lucius. Darrel made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeak and allowed Severus as well as Lucius through. Only _one _human was foolish enough to complain.

"Hey!" This time it was Severus who smirked and whirled on the complainer, a teen dressed in black and chains.

"You have a complaint?" his dark one purred, towering over the younger male. "Do continue."

"Nothin'."

"That's what I thought, brat." His Childe radiated dark power and Vampyric energy.

"Severus that is enough. Pull in your Presence." he admonished quietly, placing a hand on his beloved.

"Yes Sire."

"Wonderful." Harry rewarded his Childe's acquiescence with a kiss, plundering the taller male's mouth with his tongue, humming at Sev's incredible flavor. "Hmm, you changed toothpaste again."

"Lucius bought it." Said blond chuckled dryly and tugged them both into the club, looking decadent in black leather pants that looked to be poured on, black knee-high polished boots and a silver silk button-down that brought out the glow in Lucius's eyes. "See? He does not even deny doing so."

His dark one was similarly dressed, save the coloring that differed; Severus was in green silk, black boots and tight black skinny jeans. Harry himself wore a plain green cotton t-shirt that had the club's logo printed on it and white jeans with paint spatters. The boots were standard for his Clan, signaling that they were out for blood. Capable donors were catalogued and sent into the VIP area.

They shimmed and danced their way in, Lucius catching quite a few looks from enchanted men and women. Tonight his hair was loose the waist-length hair held only by a simple hair tie. He moved to the beat of the rapid song, avoiding the rather grabby hands of the interested mortals. He signalled the DJ to change the song to one of his silver's favorites and then Lucius became a sight to behold, dancing with Severus, a space clearing out around the pair as they danced in tandem, sweat making their shirts cling to their delicious bodies. They panted softly as the song ended and Lucius shook the tie from his hair.

"Enjoy the show luv?" Harry grinned at the disappointed moans coming from the crowd as Lucius wrapped his arms about his waist and Severus's.

"You have all of them eating out of your hand. So unfair, my Childe." he chuckled as they went through the VIP door.

"Is it, when all I want are the pair of you?" Lucius purred back, laughing as he was pressed against the wall by both of them. The donors looked up at his silver's laugh interest in their eyes.

"Master Hadrian!" one of their regulars, a woman named Alicia chirruped. "Seducing Lucius again? I brought a few friends. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, darling." he flashed his fangs as he graced them with a smile. "Lucius gets first pick." Amused silver eyes met his in a gesture of understanding.

"Hmm... Alicia, Derek and one of the newer members; I'm not choosy." He settled into the black and silver settee, Alicia crawling up the cushion to settle onto Lucius's lap. Harry allowed both Severus and Lucius to feed so much because he fed off of them sustaining himself for far longer on their blood than that of a regular mortal. He took the wing-backed chair, lazily watching his Children bring pleasure to the humans. Alicia moaned and ground down on Lucius their bodies supplying a mutual pleasure. After draining nearly two liters Lucius healed her bite and laid her down, pinning Derek to the wall with Vampyric strength. "Hello, Derek. I see you've been clean for more than two months... Well done." That particular human was now on their payroll, working as both donor and bouncer on alternating days. The newest member slowly approached his silver one, shyness in every step. "Ah. You are?"

"L-Leon."

"Shh. Come here, Leon. It'll only hurt for a very short amount of time, a few seconds at most, I promise." With that said, Lucius sank his fangs deep into Leon's jugular, grey eyes glowing a molten silver that never failed to turn Harry on.

**-PoV-**

Severus laved at the last human he drank from, purring as he sensed his Sire's arousal at the sight of his Mate in a feeding frenzy.

"Sire... Lucius has a particular fantasy he'd like nothing more than to act out." Harry brushed his hair away from his neck softly; content to stroke his over-full arteries for a moment with warm fingertips.

"Mmm, is that so?" He shuddered minutely as his Sire's fangs sank deep within him, causing him to moan lowly and his half-hard cock stand at aching attention.

"Yesssss..." he hissed, unable to help himself as his Sire pulled back, his blood on the five centimeter fangs glimmering faintly in the black light. Harry licked his fangs clean, laving at the bite, the wound healing so fast that it disappeared within a second. "Would you like to hear it while you become intoxicated with Lucius's blood?" His Sire chuckled softly, casually running a hand over Lucius's broad back and shoulders. The donors watched in open-mouthed astonishment.

"_Harry_... Sensitive there." Luce gasped his back arching away from the soft touch. "I don't want-"

"Not in front of mortal eyes, my silver?" Harry purred beyond human level hearing. "Perhaps just... Severus and I?"

"Yes." There was a desperation that Severus rarely heard from his lover and Mate. At their exit through the back alley, wolf-whistles as well as cat-calls were aimed at Lucius. The regal blond chose to dismiss them with a grace that never got any easier to watch over the years. "Please, as if I'd be interested in that."

"Hey, luscious, got time to ditch dark and tall?" Lucius slid his gaze over the audacious mortal, a female this time.

"You couldn't handle me. Hadrian, Severus... Mind showing her what she's obviously not caught on to?" Severus smirked before pinning Lucius to the wall and ravaging his mouth, Harry watching with a distinct amusement, used to Lucius's strange tendencies to change mood so quickly. The woman gasped before crossing herself. He couldn't help himself, nibbling at Lucius's neck with his fangs extended before staring directly at her and flashing them in a wicked grin. She fainted right there in the alley.

Once underground, things became tension-filled, but of the sexual kind. That kiss had only fueled his desire to pound into Lucius and act out his lover's most secret fantasy with their Sire.

**-SEX SCENE-**

Harry gently cleaned both of them with a washcloth and spooned with him, Severus on the other side.

The evening after started awkwardly as Lucius took it in stride, French-kissing both Vampyres before hopping off the bed and sauntering over to their prepared pile of clothes.

"Did he just-"

"I do believe he did."

**Ending A/N:** Nyah! As always, folks, ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!

*folded- moving so fast that time and reality are suspended for a brief moment


	66. Black Horse & The Cherry Tree

**A/N:** Inspired by KT Tunstall's Black Horse & The Cherry Tree and Maroon 5's Come Away to the Water. I was listening to them when this popped straight into my head... AU and Regency Era once again. Harry's the stable boy, Sev's the Lord of the Manor; you tell me where this is going. *snicker*

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming. Werewolves, werecats and implied sex; oh my. I couldn't resist this one.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

_**P.P.S. READ ME FIRST! The Sub and Dom mentioned here are general categories but the term Domme is in fact a lifestyle choice. The way it's used here is meant that way for a certain married couple that is mentioned. However, it's not that way for the threesome I love writing so much about. Casual, casual and in case ya didn't unnerstand the FIRST time I said it... CASUAL. They do switch places but rather infrequently.**_

**BH&TCT BH&TCT BH&TCT BH&TCT BH&TCT**

Harry urged Belladonna, the Laird's huge Arabian stallion, into a gallop the horse still full of skittishness. After cooling down the beautiful animal he hummed softly as he curried the thick black coat. Mr. Weasley, his employer besides the Laird, was getting on in the years and could no longer take care of the horses as he once had. He caught the conversation going on between Arthur and the newcomer as he groomed the Arabian.

"Arthur, who was that reckless fool on Bella?"

"Hello, Milord. That's Harry. I hired him on since I can't take care of them like I used to n' the man's good with horses."

"Hmph. Has he been biting our newest hostler?"

"As if, sir. He took one look at Bella and just stared him down. Told that willfull beast of yours that if he didn't bite, he'd ride him good... Just like you do when you have a terrible day of meetings."

"Canter was too early." his highest employer harrumphed, the tall figure towering over Mr. Weasley.

"Hey, beautiful. No... Hahaha! Stop tha'!" Harry squeaked as Belladonna nosed his chest after he'd finished up with the currying. "Alright. Ah spoil ya too much. Maybe Ah should give mah attention to Fawkes." The stallion snorted at the mention of Harry's own prized stallion, a big Libyan who had blood-bay coloring. "Don't ya harrumph at me lahke that. Just lahke your owner, hmm? Beautiful and complicated in more ways than one." he whispered against the horse's smoothed out mane.

"Fawkes?"

"Harry's got his own stallion that he keeps here and pays for with his earnings. Doesn't steal, works harder than even my boys and Molly dotes on him."

"A glowing report, I'm sure, but not to my standards. I want to meet him."

"He should be finishing Bella shortly. Harry, m'boy, you done?"

"Yeah. Bella's nosing me 'gain though..." Sure enough, Harry had to shove the affectionate stallion away from him as he left the loose box. "Sorry." He had a sheepish grin on his face and then froze at the sight of Lord Snape. Looking down, he twined his twitching black tail around his thigh and flattened his ears against his head.

"A werecat? You hired a _were_ to handle my horses?" Harry gave his employer a small smile and loped to where he kept his already packed bag, clucking at his stallion, mounting as easily as he always had. Keeping the facade was hard for Mr. Weasley (who treated him like family even when he'd been revealed) and he tipped his hat at Lord Snape before exiting the barn at a trot. "I'm thinking, you idiot, not telling you to leave." The man snapped just as Fawkes stepped hoof over the doorway. "I haven't even been properly introduced and you're already half-way out the door. Whatever for?"

"Wizards don't like weres, sir. Ah was just gettin' out of your hair before Ah could cause trouble." he admitted honestly, turning in the saddle. "Ya didn' seem th' type ta take in strays."

"Drop the accent."

"'Tisn't one, Laird. Ah come from th' rocks o' Ireland."

"Ireland... Ireland... Potter." Harry flinched at the name. "You're the-Merlin damn it all. James Potter's been searching for you for _weeks_!" Harry had finally had enough and snarled back, baring his fangs as he wheeled his stallion about to face Lord Snape.

"Ah cannae go home! Mah Da would personally see ta it tha' Ah get shot with silver! Ah cannae get rid of this and these; if Ah could, Ah'd have been back all those weeks ago, ya Bastaird! Mah Ma just about broke when Ah told her Ah was leavin' 'cause he'd kill me and make a new Heir with her!" he roared fiercely, jumping off his horse and getting into Snape's face on his tip-toes. "Can't go home, can't stay anywhere... Might as well be doin' somethin' that Ah enjoy." Harry sighed as he deflated, slumping his shoulders in defeat. "Do what ya want."

"Welcome to my staff, Mr. Potter. I take it you've met my valet?"

"Valet? Nah. Ain't even been close ta th' thing ya call a house."

"Remus Lupin is my personal valet. He's a werewolf and manages just fine except for the morning after the moon. I can occasionally get dressed by myself."

"An' they don'... They don' make remarks?"

"I am what you call an eccentric Lord, Mr. Potter."

"'M not a Potter anymore." came the mumbled reply.

"Just Harry?"

"Ah happen ta _**lahke**_ bein' jus' Harry." he defended hotly.

"All of my lunar employees end up taking the name Lupin. Would you like to as well?"

"There's more of us here?" Harry countered with another question.

"Several and only Remus does inside work. You are to continue with the fine horsemanship I see here. However, you urged Belladonna into a canter far faster than I would have."

"He wanted it today; was practically pullin' me forward this mornin'... Ah just let him have at it, sir."

"You're done for the day, yes?" the damnable man smiled and Harry sighed.

"Am now, ya Highness. Where ya want me?"

* * *

In the Manor, Harry leaned against a black marble pillar as the Laird and Master went off to seek out his 'lunar employees' just for him. He didn't understand the man and was confused by the brusque tone but gentle words.

"Severus, you've probably confused the man." his ears pricked up at the sound of a gentle male voice and then his Laird's deeper rumble.

"That accent is driving me up the bloody wall, Remus! All I can do is think about him."

"Mmm, sounds like someone's found out the lure of Ireland." he assumed the gentle tenor was Remus.

"It's just him. The way he drawls eveything so casually and then he got in my face. He was very angry..."

"Ach, wasnae too angry with ya, Laird. Jus' confused."

"Hello, gorgeous. Mmm, now I see what has him all bothered." The golden-eyed wolf circled him and he hissed softly, his tail half fluffed in warning.

"Ya barking' up th' wrong tree, Faolchu. Go sniff out th' Animagus tha' keeps starin' at th' Manor."

"Animagus... Big black dog, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yeah. What's it to ya?" he grinned suddenly, batting the wolf when he got too close to his private area.

"Only that he's never been brave enough to ask. Severus has his eye on you."

"Th' Laird? Are ya crazy or jus' plain stupid? Ah'm th' hostler." Harry argued, crossing his arms and realizing that they were having the conversation on a level not of human hearing. "He's th' _Laird_, th' king o' this particular castle an' Ah won't ruin his chances."

"He's already done that; he brought a known gigolo to a Malfoy Equinox Revelry." Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ya cuttin' too close, faolchu... an' if ya want that hot tail, ya better go for it. Natural sub, Ah think, so he's not approachin' ya."

"Yourself? Will you allow Severus-"

"Nah. He'll work for it." They raised their voices to about human hearing, "Yeah, Ah'll take th' name Lupin."

"It means of the wolf."

"Figures."

**-PoV-**

Severus mulled over his interests, buried in paperwork that was frightfully dull, not _nearly_ as interesting as Remus and his latest Lupin. Yes, lusting after his stable boy and his valet; Father would be rolling over in his grave and the rather macabre thought cheered him up enough to slog through more paperwork before his mind returned to the tawny eyes as well as a new shade of bottle-green. Mother would be proud he'd picked such strong men.

"Damnation, I can never catch a Merlin-begrudged break..."

"Muttering over paperwork again, Sev'rus?"

"No nicknames. My mind is not functioning properly. Look those over before I hand them to Lucius, would you?" he answers mindlessly to Remus, dipping his quill into his favored sepia-toned ink. He relaxes around his wolf for a fraction of a second before realizing he's let go of his scent spell. Pulling it up at the last second, he hears his wolf gasp. "Ignore it." he pleads softly.

"How have I never caught this part of your scent?"

"I hid it from you. I did not want to give up what time you willingly shared with me as we became friends instead of Master and Servant. I am so sor-Mmm?" Remus pinned him to the chair, crooning softly in the back of his throat, ravishing his mouth quite thoroughly. "What? I thought that you wanted Black?"

Remus snorted snuggling closer, tawny eyes fluttering shut as his wolf lay against his chest.

"Please. I'll leave him for Dom's like Lucius and Narcissa."

"'Cissa's a Dom?" he asked, surprise lacing his voice.

"Technically, she's a Domme. Very, very hot and beautiful when she's like that. I had the pleasure once of just watching her work over a middle-man... Hmm. You, however, are not up for that sort of thing and niether am I. Harry will make an excellent sub."

"You had a 'were' conversation with him." Severus accuses and Remus shrugs. "I told you not to have those within my range again."

"I'm not sorry. I warned you it might happen." His wolf wasn't the least bit repentant. "I really did, Sev'rus."

"I am incredibly fond of you, Remy. I really am. But I do not find it amusing that you hold sub-level conversations right under my nose."

"I thought you have a no nicknames policy right now?"

"Remy, Remy, Remy... I didn't say _you_ could."

"I was supposed to read your bloody mind?"

"Remus." he was serious for a moment, "You've been my best friend since we were seventeen. I trust you more than I trust anyone and I'm hoping you can read my moods." It clicked as tawny eyes met his briefly. "Ah, so you do understand."

"Not read your mind but bloody close, hmm? You do tend to shield your emotions."

"My scent shall have to suffice. I refuse to cover it up anymore."

"You smell like sandalwood, pine and heather. No way am I that stupid to give up something that I enjoy..." Remus retorted, curling up in his lap and pulling the already signed papers to him.

-PoV-

Harry could smell Remus on his Laird. A happy scent, nearing deliriousness with the way it intoxicated his heightened senses. So they were together; he smiled sadly against Fawkes's coat.

"Dinnae think they need mah hand anymore, ol' beauty. Ah was jus' foolin' mahself that Ah could ever be pleasin' ta someone." The stallion whickered in alarm as Remus appeared at his headstall. "'Lo, Remus. Jus' finishin' up mah beauty. Ya need me for heavy lifin'?" He swiped the currying brush once more over everything before putting up the tack and wiping his hands on his black trousers, scattering blood-bay horsehairs on himself.

"Severus wants you up at the Manor."

"Why? He's got ya alre-Shouldnae opened mah mouth. Sorry." he apologizes sheepishly for the slip in protocol. Remus just looked him over and licked his lips. "Ah'm not ya toy an' ya-Damnation, did it again. Dinnae ken what makes me lahke this." he wanted both of them so badly it hurt deep within his heart. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before opening them and making his way to the Manor with Remus. Severus's scent washed over him as he strode into the Manor with his mud-caked boots, shuffling nervously, his tail thumping hard against his left thigh.

"Wow, those are really muddy..."

"If'n ya dinnae mind, Ah asked one o' th' maids ta put mah houseslippers in here. Tha' way Ah can leave th' mud at th' door-" His breath choked off as Lupin pinned him against the foyer wall. Green eyes looked up into tawny, not an ounce of fear as he was pressed fully against the wolf, aware of the arousal. "What do ya _**want**_?" He growled lowly, giving up the confusion and asking bluntly. "C'n smell th' Laird on ya..." Golden eyes widened for a fraction of a second before Lupin dipped to sniff at his clear Marking spot.

"What I want, wily kitten, is you writhing on both of our cocks, making those absolutely delicious mewling sounds you make when pleasuring yourself." Harry drew in a shuddering breath at the images now filtering through his mind. "Mmm, and Severus wants you spread apart, hands tied to the headboard with strips of leather as you let us pleasure you. That definitive enough? Hmm, you taste intoxicating..." Lupin crooned as he licked a swipe up his neck.

"Nngh... Bad wolf. Ah thought ya were in a relationship with th' Laird." he moaned softly, weakly pushing at the persistent werewolf.

"Remus. Tsk, tsk, seducing my hostler before he's even taken off his boots."

"Sorry, sir. Get off!" He finally shoved with more strength and straightened his clothes as Remus Lupin smirked at him. "Ya needed me for somethin'?" For the second time that very morning, he was pinned against the wall and ravished. "H-oh! Ya together with th' wolf..."

"Wily kitten, it is accepted in the Wizarding World. What more do you need to know?" Harry squeaked as he was so casually picked up, plopped in front of a blond Laird his braid mussed and a huge bruise forming on his neck, his kerchief in Remus's pocket.

"Damn wolf and sneaky Laird... Jus' what Ah need-Ach, not ya too."

"Severus, care to explain what Harry Potter is doing in your Manor severely ruffled and given no time to clean up?"

"'M not a Potter anymore. Da disowned me. Heard it from some bimbo while Ah was workin' a tavern. As for th' cleanin' up part... Those two decided t'was funny ta maul th' hostler Laird Malfoy." There was no mistaking that shade, as the Malfoys had visited one summer long ago. A blond brow rose as the other Wizard turned to his Laird and the wolf both of whom were looking guiltily out the windows. "Not ta mention th' tiny fact tha' Ah'm a werecat." He gives a twisted smile as both men spin to face him as the Malfoy Laird turns slowly.

"Of that I am extremely aware, Mr..."

"Lupin. Th' Laird told me all of his lunar employees take th' name."

"Ah, yes, that particular practice. Severus I thought you stopped taking in strays."

"As I have stated to Harry, I am a rather eccentric Lord. I will continue to take in strays and giving them a job they enjoy. They're ridiculously loyal, strong and friendly to those who reply in kind... Lucius. As I recall, your last four gardeners quit over a small detail and your hostler had designs on your wife." The Wizard frowned at the mention of the facts and then sighed.

"Why is it you are always correct when it comes to hiring people?"

"The same reason you understand financial situations so well; it is a gift I have found rewards in." came the Laird's drawled reply. "Would you like my help in the matter?"

"Yes. Do they have to be here?"

"They happen to be my _lovers_. What I say here will only be repeated for them to pick apart later and present a plan for another day."

* * *

Harry had ignored most of the conversation, curled up on the settee as he was. A part of it drifted across to him even though his eyes were closed; he looked to be asleep. Indeed, he was half-asleep and simply drifting.

"You do realize that your latest Lupin is out?"

"It's part of his nature to nap now. I am not so churlish as to deny him the hours of sleep he catches up on. He arises with the dawn and often does not go to bed until well after nine on the evening."

"Churlish? Severus, you've a kind heart under the Byronesque façade. Never would man or Wizard call you unkind." The Laird laughed harshly, a bitter sound Harry didn't like so he huffed. "Even your little cat agrees in his slumber."

"Leave Harry out of this."

"Why? He is handsome, fair of face and sharp of wit. I, for one, can see how you would dote on him if the man allowed it." the retort was soft, yet held a distinct tone that Harry didn't understand.

"I know that, Lucius. However I have been called that and more by Lord Potter. All in an effort to belittle me to the one woman whose company I enjoy; Harry's Mother. We are friends only. The man is jealous that Lily prefers my company to his, my stoic nature to his more boisterous."

"Duly noted, Severus."

"You are teasing me again."

"Indeed." Harry let out a sleepy mewl, yawning widely and sitting up, stretching out languidly. "Good afternoon, Mr. Lupin."

"Mmm, Ah sleep too much." he mumbled, rubbing the eye gooies from his eyes. "Laird, Ah gotta go."

"You do?"

"Horses ain't gonna take care o' themselves, now are they?"

"Seeing as how Mr. Weasley's youngest did it whilst you were asleep, I see no reason for you to go just yet."

"Oh." he flushed a bright pink and sat down again, pouncing on his tail and licking it, ignoring the shocked gasps of the two Lairds as he bent at what seemed an impossible angle to reach the underside of his thickly-furred tail. "What?" The Laird shuddered, his left eye twitching sporadically.

"How is that even possible?"

"Uhh, Ah'm real flexible?"

**Ending A/N:** *cackle* What is this? Whatever. I'm posting it anyway. As always, folks, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_


	67. Come Away to The Water

**A/N:** Winged Serpent for arisflame! Hi, sorry for not noticing the review earlier and getting back to you. Hope you enjoy this! This song inspires a hell of a lot of my plunny babies, k? I adore the Hunger Games soundtrack. Look up Quezecotal if you don't know what they are... Awesome Mayan legend that is. AU; nobody who was good died in DH!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**CAttW CAttW CAttW CAttW CAttW**

The moonlit clearing was witness to a ferocious battle, blood spattering the high grass as diabolical hisses echoed. Brilliant Quezecotal feathers littered the crushed fragrant grass as the large winged snake fended off a decent-sized Basilisk.

_**Get out!**_

_*No. Thiss iss my home.*_ the larger reptile hissed in a deadly tone, lashing out again as he defended his den from the smaller Magical serpent. Rainbow-colored venom landed on the thick skin of the Basilisk, searing right through the magically tougher skin and causing the other serpent to fall down dead. _*Never messs with what you cannot handle, fool.*_ The Quezecotal huffed as he slithered away from the cooling corpse...

**-PoV-**

Severus stood in astonished silence at the former battle scene that appeared in the morning sunlight. Feathers that could have only come from one species of magical snake littered the area around the clearly adolescent Basilisk, rainbow-colored venom pooling in the solid boulders around the clearing.

"What is a Quezecotal doing in southern Scotland?" he muttered as he carefully picked up the feathers by hand as they would react adversely to non-compatible magic. The venom he left alone; that would eat through anything he tried to collect it in besides an obsidian vial, which he had not thought to bring. Not long after he had finished with the Basilisk carcass he saw a flash of scintillating feathers coming in from his right. He genuflected and incanted the ancient greeting for the creature, knowing that if it detected fear or falsehood he was dead. "My deepest apologies, Lord of the Skies. I would not knowingly enter your domain were it not necessary."

_*Your name, Warrior Mage.*_ Severus nearly choked at being referred to like that; few even knew his status as a Mage.

"Severus, Milord." the last word left a bitter taste in his mouth... He thought he was done bowing to those more powerful!

_*Though you honor the traditionss, the last word holdss a deep-seated resentment, Mage. Explain.*_

"I was forced to serve two Masters, each as powerful and insane as the other. One insisted upon the title of Lord the other Headmaster. I thought I was done with having to bow to another's will once more after nearly a decade of unfettered freedom, Milord." Ringing silence entered the clearing as Severus remained kneeling before the feathered serpent spanning past the minute mark without so much as a peep from the Magical Creature.

_*You are honesst with me, Sseveruss. Not many would have- What do they call it?-Ah, yess, the ballss to sspeak that way to me. I like you. You may address me as Ligurath, or Ligur for short. I wissh to become your Familiar.*_ Severus looked up, his shock evident as it had not been for years. _*Oh, yess, I think it is time to Bond with ssuch a Mage.*_

"I am... humbled and honored, Ligurath." The serpent laughed into his mind, wrapping itself around his waist before encircling his rather broad shoulders rest its head on his right shoulder as though it knew he was left-handed.

_*Pleasse. Honor hass nothing to do with it. I admire your honessty in ssuch a blunt manner and your magical sstrength iss one few ever hope to attain.*_

"I see..."

As he approached the castle he'd called home for nearly all his life, Minerva made a terrible hissing noise. Ligurath didn't seem the least bit phased before his colleague of more than two decades recovered enough to blush furiously.

"Headmistress, meet my Familiar Ligurath. Ligurath this is Headmistress McGonagall."

_*A cat Animaguss. Interesting employer you have Severuss.*_

"You can understand it?"

Severus frowned at the surprisingly dismissive tone, "Yes I can understand _him_. Minerva, what in Merlin's name is wrong?"

"It was my anniversary today and my partners have yet to return." she murmured demurely after several moments of silence.

"Tea, Headmistress?" he offered, stroking Ligurath's feathers as he led the way to his apartments in Slytherin Tower.

"Severus, I do apologize for my behavior." she murmured as she sipped her tea.

"I am quite sure your partners are planning a surprise. They would not leave you in the company of an admittedly-bitter ex-Death Eater for very long." He snarked acerbically.

"Rolanda? Poppy? Oh my... For me?" Severus rolled his eyes at the affectionate tone in Minerva's voice as Madame Hooch and Madame Pompfrey held out a tartan kilt with the McGonagall colors for her. He slipped out of the room for a little bit, sipping his own luke-warm tea and blankly stared out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Severus yelped as Ligurath flicked his forked tongue into his special medical drink.

"That is mine! I need it for the scars on my neck."

_*Sss-aa a wound still laced with poisson, Sseveruss. Do you mind if I retrieve it?*_

"Does it hurt worse than a Crucio?"

_*You wissh. No, it iss relatively painless compared to your passt expiriencess.*_ With that, the slender fangs sank into his scars and with each swallow he felt lighter. Before he knew it, Ligurath was finished; his neck had no pain as it had for the past decade.

"Thank you, Ligur."

_*Hmph. Take better care of yoursself and wassh out that gunk from your hair!*_

"That is a protective Potion."

_*It iss greasse and you will remove it. While you are at it, throw away the can as well.*_ How the Quezecotal knew about that can was a mystery...

He pushed the hair out of his face for the fourth time that day after his shower, frowning at the silver streak that had appeared after he washed out the last of the grease.

"Ligur, I don't have any silver hair. Is this your doing?"

_*It happened when we Bonded out in the clearing. Another will appear once ssomeone elsse hass seen us together. They are Witnesss Markss.*_ The multi-colored serpent hummed absently from his shoulder as he searched for the bright green ribbon Lily had given him.

"Ah-ha! I knew this would come in handy..." he tied back his hair, scowling at the silver strand as it escaped the tight hold along with one of his own inky strands. "Well, vain serpent?"

_*Much better than before. Watch out, the ladiess might actually approach you now...*_

"Ha, very funny." he grumbled sourly as he slipped on a light summer cloak to walk by the Black Lake. His sleeves were rolled up all the way, Severus sighing as he rubbed the Dark Mark. That would keep the women away if nothing else besides his acerbic tone and attitude.

So much for his razor-sharp tongue and Dark Mark... They all paid attention to him as he sat down with Ligurath wrapped around his shoulders as he sipped his favored cognac and concentrated on lesson plans. He overheard two Witches gossiping in the booth in front of his, a habit of his spy days he had not been able to break completely.

"Did you see Snape? That is one powerful Wizard if he has a Quezecotal on his shoulders..." The other Witch, a brunette, giggled incessantly.

"He's got a nice arse when he isn't covering it in those awful bat-robes. Did you see his fingers? Pianist fingers and I bet he's gentle." Were these women really speculating his abilities and prowess in bed? No, not possible. A third Witch joined them, this one a false blond with dark roots.

"He's got a steady job too. No late nights unless he's brewing and he's probably sweet under that harsh facade. Goodness, I don't want an Auror for a husband..."

"Merlin knows what they get up to on the job. At least with Snape you'll know where he is; his office, his bed, his classroom or his labs. Nothing like stability right now."

Severus frowned as he worked on his lesson plans, his mind straying to a potion he wanted to make for a while. He pulled out a spare sheet of parchment and wrote quickly; biting his lip as he worked out what he would need for the complex cure. Each element had to be freely given. Yes, that would work, but it had to brew for a full month if the ingredients were to stabilize correctly. Unicorn hair, Quezecotal venom and feathers, mandrake, phoenix tears, hmm and the werewolf's human hair. If his calculations on the amount of stirs were correct they would have a cure for Lycanthropy. He'd try it on the second god mutt of Potter's...

A sudden clatter had him snapping his head up from the complex brewing instructions he'd been writing down. The three women sheepishly grinned as he stared down at the mess of cold soup in his lap. He Banished it with a flick of his wrist and used a freshening charm on his favorite pair of slacks.

"Oh, Professor I am so sorry. May I buy you dinner as an apology?"

"I am busy, Madame, and the beginning of term holds my attention now. Perhaps some time in the distant future?" He gathered up his paperwork, making sure he collected it all with a second and third sweep across the tiny table. The Ulfscura formula was given to Ligur to store in his feathers.

"Professor?" He strode along the streets of Hogsmeade to Hogwarts when the young Witch who had spoken first approached him. "You dropped this." He rose an eyebrow and took the paper after casting several spells. It seemed to be the young woman's name and Floo address.

"I see, Ms..."

"Sara Golsad."

"Ms. Golsad. Good afternoon to you." He spun on his heel and ignored the foolish sigh coming from the young lady. As soon as he was on Hogwarts grounds he burnt the page. "Not interested. I happen to like my _own_ gender." he hissed viciously as he whistled for the castle's familiar. Fawkes answered with a distinctive trill known only to former Headmasters and Headmistresses. "I need a few of your tears, freely given of course. I also seek freely given unicorn hair and mandrake. Ligur, may I count upon your permission for venom and feathers?"

_*You need not even assk! I am more than willing.*_ Severus chuckled as Fawkes motioned he needed a vial. He Transfigured a rock into a Potions vial and three tears spilled into the clear glass. Capping it immediately, he was never more grateful that he'd stayed a virgin throughout both Wars. He glided into the Forest, sliding easily along the leaf-covered ground with a stealth borne of many missions as a spy. The first Unicorn to greet him was the Herd Stallion and he bowed low, making sure Ligurath stayed on his shoulders.

"Great and mighty stallion, may I have three hairs from your mane?" The stallion stared at him with violet eyes for the longest moment before shaking his mane gently, allowing Severus to collect the three that floated down into another vial. A voice reverberated inside his mind for only a few seconds but it made an impression.

_**Always are you welcome to ask, Mage Severus. Even when you have been deflowered we shall continue to do as asked.**_

"De-Deflowered?" he couldn't keep the shock from his voice. The voice chuckled lightly and the Unicorn whickered.

_**Aye, deflowered, Mage and by your Familiar. He is not who he seems.**_

"As you say, mighty stallion." He bowed again and received one from the Unicorn. Making his way to the greenhouses, he tempted one of the Mandrakes out with honey and a small bit of raw meat from the kitchens. "Little one, might I obtain a piece?" The plant stared at him with wide, black eyes before wriggling and presenting it with a toothless smile, snatching the honey-covered meat from his fingers in return. "Hmm." Ligurath shook out the formula once they were in his private lab and laid out a feather of each coloring and submitted to the obsidian vial a splash of rainbow-colored venom without so much as a peep.

Severus worked for nearly five hours before the Potion needed to simmer for the next month and added in the wolf's human hair before it was complete. He showered again, forgoing the ribbon as he fell into a deep sleep.

**-PoV-**

Harry curled up on Severus's chest as he slept, the second silver streak marking him as an empowered Mage. So it wasn't really lying but omitting the truth a tad... Hey it was definitely worth it, he thought to himself as he dozed on the man's chest.

The next month passed in an absolute flurry, Remus had taken the Potion and was now the proud owner of a wolf Animagus form as well as the ability for a second, upright form that haunted most horror movies. Severus had forgone the use of his wand as it had shattered after a simple Summoning charm for a glass of water had sent it spiraling at Sev's face. Of course, his BondMate had ducked in time. With less than a week before Hogwarts was expected to open, Severus turned into an acerbic, snappish bundle of nerves. Harry soothed what he could and allowed the cathartic rhythm of Severus carding through his hood feathers to calm his Mate down. On one such evening, Professor McGonagall had arrived with a stack of paperwork.

"Severus, I want you to be my Deputy Headmaster."

"Minerva this is highly unorthodox. I am quite sure Filius-"

"Filius did not want the appointment and Hogwarts herself demands you retain a position of authority." On a sheet of parchment in dark green ink were the bold words:

_SEVERUS SNAPE; DEPUTY HEADMASTER_

Severus groaned softly before giving McGonagall a wry smile.

"She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me."

**Ending A/N:** Whee! More CLIFFHANGERS AGAIN. Don't you hate me? I have a few in the works but please, if you have an idea, by all means tell me!


	68. In a Harry

**A/N:** I was watching Hop the other day and this kinda forced itself onto my Muses. I should totally be working on my college essay right now, but I'm not... Working on this instead and not feeling the least bit guilty. I'm probably a terrible person but it's not due for another day or so.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**IaH IaH IaH IaH IaH IaH IaH**

Harry hummed Peter Cottontail under his breath after placing his last egg at Hogwarts, his tail twitching with the beat of the song. It was early morning as this place was the last on his list. He expected no one out or around as the clock struck two, so he curiously explored the castle, long ears turning this way and that to detect any footsteps.

Of course, Harry'd been here before as a student maybe five years ago; he remembered faintly adventures with best mates and a Wizard who had red eyes. The portraits were slumbering and all was quiet throughout the grand castle. Harry padded carefully through the hallways; his feet encased in heel-less boots that made no sound. The long ears suddenly stiffened as Harry heard movement behind and to his right.

"What are you doing wandering Hogwarts at this ungodly hour?" He knew that voice... A man, no Wizard, who'd saved his life more than once and Harry was definitely sure he'd gone. "I repeat-Potter?" Harry spun around heart pounding and tail going still.

**-PoV-**

Potter spun around at great speed, his pulse clearly visible within the low shirt collar. A form-fitting Renaissance outfit done in green and black showed a sleek body. The dark doublet had slashed sleeves which displayed the crisp silk that matched the man's eyes; billowing emerald sleeves were held in place by black leather bracers. A black tooled leather vest pulled the ensemble together, the scene a forest in motion. Knee-high black heel-less boots flowed seamlessly into black breeches the outfit merely a cover for the ebony scut and the long ears. Helpless pleading emerald eyes had Severus ceasing his visual examination.

"I know you..." Ebony brows furrowed as the-was he even a man anymore?-hare thought. "But you're supposed to be dead." The confusion was evident as well as the apparent frustration of trying to remember. "Aren't you?"

"I was quite close when Ms. Granger found me. She defended me quite thoroughly after you vanished." he'd found his voice and his sneer in one go, mentally kicking himself as the creature flinched. "What are you exactly?"

"Oh, that. I'm the Easter Bunny. Name's Harry and you are?" The Easter Bunny? Really? Potter giggled at his incredulous stare. "Here." A badge was shoved into his hand, Potter still ridiculously chipper. It read:

_**Harry (No Last Name)**_

_**Easter Bunny since 1998**_

_**Current Work Status: Idle (but willing)**_

_**Current Home Status: Correct**_

_**Current Mental Status: Has amnesia (is recovering well under the circumstances)**_

_**Current Mate Status: Single (though very interested)**_

Severus frowned at the last one, handing back the card and answering Potter's question, "Severus Snape. Your last name happens to be Potter and there is no possible way you can be interested in me as a life companion." Emerald eyes filled with laughter before the badge flashed a veritable rainbow of colors.

"Thank you. I'd like to point out that the badge never lies. It can't, you know, because it's made with Holiday Magyk as opposed to regular magic." Severus scowled and Potter cocked his head to the side.

"May I stay with you? My work for the year is done and I don't want to go back to Holiday Island just yet... The rest of them sleep too much." Potter's nose wrinkled in a manner that Severus (though he would deny it if asked directly) found cute.

"I'll have to ask the Headmistress."

"Will she be up at this hour? I wouldn't want to disturb her and I can leave if you'd like me to." A warm smile lit up the man's face.

"You may stay with me. I doubt she'd want to be awake at such an hour."

The next morning brought a surprise with it. Potter was awake and cooking in the tiny kitchenette that his apartments in Slytherin Tower had to offer.

"Good morning, Severus. I hope you don't mind me cooking breakfast." Severus rose an eyebrow but shrugged, not really a morning person. "Oh, I made coffee too." He was handed a cup that smelled like absolute heaven.

"Mmm... Coffee. Why is it I teach brats again?"

Potter chuckled softly before turning out perfect omelettes from the pan, "There are students who understand the art of Potions and those who don't. You keep the passion alive; well, that and appreciate the fragrant steam of a properly brewed Potion. By the way, I just put cheese and bacon in yours. Didn't know what you liked so I guessed."

"You guessed rather aptly." Digging in, Severus repressed a soft moan at the delicious taste. "What spices did you use?"

"Hmm? Oh, salt, pepper and thyme. The Resurrection Brigade likes them like that."

"The what?" he asked, not understanding.

"The Resurrection Brigade. They're enhanced black hares that're like the Unspeakables of this world."

"Black hares?"

"Uh-huh. Cale's their leader. Umm, I have a picture somewhere..." He searched for a few minutes and gave a small noise of triumph. The Muggle photo was handed over with little fanfare. Severus blinked several times, trying to make sense of what he was seeing; giant black hares that had humanesque characteristics surrounding the much smaller form of Potter. Armor and leather made the massive animals bristle with presence.

"Impressive." Potter flashed that ridiculously sunny smile again, startling Severus.

"Big softies, the lot of them, except for when it comes to my protection. Don't you have classes?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter I do. Thank you for breakfast."

"Call me Harry."

**-PoV-**

Harry explored the castle better in daylight, avoiding the students and teachers alike with the Brigade's techniques, making his way through the floors with ease before stopping at a particular painting on the seventh floor.

'I need a place to remember, I need a place to remember, I need a place to remember...' he thought as he paced. On the third turnabout an ornate door appeared in the wall. Harry cautiously tested it before opening the door and gasping. Here his memories were, all lined in row after row with one specific row labeled 'Bad Memories, Don't Touch'. In the middle of the odd room there appeared a silvery version of himself, minus the scut and long ears.

"I guess I found the RoR again, though I needed a specific incantation to get here, of all places." Harry shrugged, sitting on the pile of cushions that popped into existence when he wished for them. "You have to get someone we trust to put those memories back in our head. Oh and don't touch the shelf that says don't touch. Those are bad memories; like, we had them on our mind constantly before we killed Voldemort. You'll know what I mean afterwards. Good luck. Don't let the new Minister pester you and fall in love with anyone you want... Even Snape, if he's still alive. Goodbye." It blinked out, leaving a rather confused Harry in the room alone.

"Weird. Huh, I'll just tell Severus." His stomach chose that moment to growl rather loudly, sounding much like a dying whale. "Geez. It must be dinner."

He made his way to the Great Hall, ignoring the gossiping students as he passed them. Spotting Severus he fairly trotted over to the Head Table and smiled when he reached the now-scowling man.

"Hiya, Severus."

"Potter what are you doing here?" the dangerous tone was one Cale often favored when he thought Harry had done something silly.

"Ummm, I found the room with all my memories. The other me said to get someone I trust to put them back and to avoid the shelf labeled 'Bad Memories.' I trust you, so..." The woman a chair down from Severus gasped and turned white. "What? Ohhhhhh. Right. The people here think you're an ill-tempered bastard." The giant man to Severus's right just laughed as did a few of the students bearing the green crest.

"Tha's Harry for ye. Trustin' Snape even when no one else does..."

"Very well. Meet me on the seventh floor after dinner. Where do you want to sit?" Harry vaulted over

the table and sat right next to Severus. "...Nevermind."

"We must not be on cordial terms if most of the student body's gaping like a fish." he muttered, digging into his potatoes and roast beef. "I mean, really..." That forced most of the students into gossip. "I take it most are not friendly with you?"

"Hardly ever Potter. Hand over that... card of yours, if you will?" Harry pulled it out and handed it over without so much as a blink, humming as he enjoyed the food.

**-PoV-**

Severus handed the card to a bewildered Minerva and shamelessly read over her shoulder. This time it read:

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Easter Bunny since 1998**_

_**Current Work Status: Idle (but willing)**_

_**Current Home Status: Correct**_

_**Current Mental Status: Has amnesia (should be back to full capacity soon)**_

_**Current Mate Status: Single (interested in Severus Snape)**_

"Holiday Magyk, if I'm not mistaken, Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah, it took a while to manifest before the other Holidays explained what I was supposed to do." Potter was as bubbly as he was with him and Severus scowled suddenly. "It was a lot of fun delivering my first basket!"

"How did it feel?"

"Oh. I... I can't really describe it. I suppose you could say it's like a Potion that's been brewed properly or an Animagus transformation the first time around." Minerva flushed a slight pink at the comparison.

"Did I say something wrong?" The long ears twitched in interest as the fluffy scut wiggled.

"No, not at all, Mr. Potter."

"I've never met an Animagus before... At least I don't think I have. Severus?"

"Yes, Potter."

"Thought I told you to call me Harry." That brilliant smile was flashed his way again, making him blush for the first time in years. "Do you want to go ahead and restore my memories?"

"As you wish...Harry."

He followed the lithe form of Pot-no, he was Harry now-up the moving staircases, finding shortcuts he'd never noticed before as the Bunny paced in front of the dancing trolls painting. On the third turn an ornate door popped into appearance with the Potter, Black and Perevell coat of arms engraved into the ebony wood. Harry opened the door with a grunt before ushering him inside. Walls were lined with row after row of silvery memories and Severus saw the shelf labeled 'Bad Memories' that this version of Harry had mentioned.

"Umm, I want you to put all of the memories back. I know that they make me who I am."

"You would subject yourself to things you have already experienced?" he asked incredulously.

"Well... Yeah. I know I'd kick myself if I left them here." Innocent green eyes, so much like Lily's, held a conviction Severus knew he could not shake.

"As you wish." He flicked his wand and organized the memories in order, uncorking them and replacing them within Harry's mind...

**-PoV-**

Harry staggered the RoR provided a chair for him to collapse into after the disorientation ended. Old memories swirled with the only ones he could remember making, mixing and forming new notions of certain people... Especially ones about a certain Potions Professor. He glanced at his card and smiled. It now read:

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Easter Bunny since 1998**_

_**Current Work Status: Idle (but willing)**_

_**Current Home Status: Correct**_

_**Current Mental Status: Correct**_

_**Current Mate Status: Single (only interested in Severus)**_

He silently handed the card to Severus, giving him a smile like his others before the restoration. Surprise registered for a single moment before hiding behind the Slytherin mask the gorgeous man often held in place.

"I do not appreciate the running joke, Potter."

Harry shook his head, responding with a smaller smile, "The card never lies. It cannot nor will it, as it is incapable of doing so. I thought I told you that, Severus."

"Impossible."

"You're looking at the one being who defies the impossible every day." he chuckled as the seat widened to accommodate the stunned Potions Master.

"Why?" the plaintive question made him hum softly.

"Always the inane reason... Hmph, let's see; you're gorgeous, incredibly smart, have a dry sense of humor, have survived two Wars and I really think you deserve someone in your life."

"No, no, no. What I meant was-You think I'm gorgeous?"

"Oh, sure. You're a vision in black, hmm? Sex on legs... I could go on forever if you like." this time he finished with a cheeky grin straddling Severus's lap. The older male gasped and his hips snapped up as a reflex, brushing an enormous erection against his hipbone. "Mmm, add delicious, thick cock to the list of attributes, Severus."

"Harry!"

"What? It's true." he retorted with a smirk, staying where he was as he cupped Severus's face gently. "May I kiss you?"

"... Yes." The hesitant reply had him brushing his lips chastely over the other man's, barely parting his lips. Severus growled lowly before Harry swiped his tongue over the thin lips asking for entrance. They parted easily, allowing his tongue to tangle with the shyer man's as the kiss grew heated. "Mmm, you taste fantastic."

"Ditto."

**Ending A/N:** So? What do you think? Hmm, I found my wayward Muses again... If you have an idea, PM or review me, please!


	69. Black Horse & The Cherry Tree II

**A/N:** Wow! Everyone liked this one? Seriously... Oh, I saw War Horse last night because it came onto iTunes and realized that the horses in that movie match Belladonna and Fawkes! I was kind of shocked. Enough of my rambling, I'm glad you liked this story arc!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_"Horses ain't gonna take care o' themselves, now are they?"_

_"Seeing as how Mr. Weasley's youngest did it while you were asleep, I see no reason for you to go just yet."_

_"Oh." he flushed a bright pink and sat down again, pouncing on his tail and licking it, ignoring the shocked gasps of the two Lairds as he bent at what seemed an impossible angle to reach the underside of his thickly-furred tail. "What?" The Laird shuddered, his left eye twitching sporadically._

_"How is that even possible?"_

_"Uhh, Ah'm real flexible..."_

**BH&TCT BH&TCT BH&TCT BH&TCT BH&TCT**

Severus held himself back from pinning the rather flexible werecat to the couch and ravaging him senseless.

"Lucius, you know the way out." he murmured, his eyes still watching the tiny pink tongue swipe over the ebony tail in order to smooth the fur down. The blond arched an eyebrow at him but left the room without a protest. "Wily kitten, you have no idea what that does to our plans..."

"Huh?" Innocent green eyes looked up from where he was cleaning the tip of the prehensile tail.

"I said, you're changing our plans kitten."

"What? 'Cause Ah'm flexible?"

"Assuredly."

"Oh. So... Eek!" Remus pounced, a rumbling growl the only warning as his wolf pinned Harry in place.

"I meant we're ravishing you now instead of later."

"Nngh... Oh!" When Remus nibbled on Harry's collarbone, their kitten went stiff before moaning softly. "'Sgood... Feels real good..."

"Bring him to bed, Remus, before kitten comes on the settee." he ordered with a purr of his own. Remus removed the offensive boots with magic, placing them before the fire for the house-elves.

**-SEX SCENE-**

Harry purred as sunlight crept over the bedspread before he realized he wasn't in the barn. Slowly sitting up, he poked gingerly at the silver and black Mark on the left side of his neck. The tattoo spread down to his collarbone, the raised area all the way up to the edge of his jaw a tribal design both complex and very visible. Remus's was laced with gold in the same pattern, the design a delicate lattice-work instead of his own thicker tribal.

He slipped out of bed and dressed carefully, carrying his boots with a silent tread as he snuck out of the Manor. No one was awake at this hour save Arthur; the man merely rose a brow at the new Mark but didn't comment otherwise. They tended the horses in near silence, communicating with grunts as well as occasional verbalizations. Anger vibrated down the Bond at around eight making him wince as the Mark heated up with Remus's displeasure making itself known.

"Shite! Ah knew it wasn't a good idea in th' first place..."

"What wasn't a good idea, m'boy?"

"Allowing them to Mark me and take me as their own, Arthur. Ah left afore they woke up an' Ah didn't leave-"

"Harry Lupin!" That was Severus and he sounded very, very unhappy, if the scowl on his face was _any_ indication. "You left our bed."

"Ah'm still ya hostler, in case ya forgot. Ya an' Remus they'll accept with a bit o' persuadin'; not th' three of us. Ah know ya only let me inta ya bed an' ya relationship 'cause ya wanted a good tahme ya bast-Mmm?" his mind melted under the sensual onslaught, mewling softly as Severus pressed him against the barn wall.

"Listen carefully, little minx, as I am only saying this _**once**_. We wanted you in our bed as well as our relationship because it is not complete without _you_. Remus and I discussed this for quite some time after we became a couple. You ease my rough tongue while bolstering Remus's confidence, gentling my temper and nurturing the wild part of our beloved wolf. Do you understand? We _need_ you, Harry James Lupin, and no other will do in your place." His heart thumped painfully in his chest as the obsidian gaze blazed with passion and... Was that love?

"Ya mean it? Ah don' do social things very well..." Severus kissed him again before lifting him up like a sack of potatoes. "Hey! Ah c'n _walk_!"

"I like how you squirm, impertinent kitten. Our wolf is pacing in my study."

"Ah gotta job, damn it."

"Arthur?"

"We've finished for the day; Ron needs to learn a trade."

"What about mah horse?"

"Taken care of, Harry. Lord Snape keeps what he claims and takes good care. Invite Molly and I to the Bonding Ceremony will you?"

"Sure thin' Arthur."

**-Two Months Later-**

Dressed in green and silver crushed velvet robes Harry fidgeted as the bluebloods stared at his & Remus's exposed Marks.

"Remy... They're staring." he muttered, his ears flat to show his annoyance.

"Why, hello there beautiful. Care to share a dance with me?" a fop dressed in bright colors flashing him a false smile asked him with a propitiatory tone. He sneered, baring his fangs at the intrusive man's innuendo.

"Ah'm not here to entertain ya, ya idiot." he snapped harshly ignoring the gasps coming from the crowd.

"Come now, surely we can make some sort of arrangement? Your Master is obviously-"

"Ah don't have a _Master_." Harry purred with a grin, cutting off the pompous bastard easily. "Mah Mates and Ah are quite happy as is."

"Lockhart you will step away from my intended." He leaned back against the taller form of Severus, a goofy grin on his face. "Harry, wipe that grin off of your face."

"Ya always have great tahmin', Sev... Have ya perfected it or somethin'?"

"I believe it is the latter, my minx. How did this idiot get over here?" his Wizard asked softly as they watched the crowd with a distinct amusement lacing the rich voice.

"Dunno, but Ah think he thought Ah was a male escort; said somethin' about me havin' a Master." Severus stiffened before the ebony wand was out and against Lockhart's throat.

"How dare you accuse my intended of that offense! A duel for his honor at eight on the morrow. Do not be late, fool, or be denied the feel of your magic as forfeit." growled his beloved, the hidden fire flashing to the surface for a brief moment.

* * *

The morning brought with it Severus in black dragonhide battle robes as the foolish Lockhart came in flimsy, summer-weight robes. His lover sneered contemptuously as the referee told them to face back-to-back and take ten paces before bowing politely. Lockhart was the first to cast a flashy Jelly-Legs Jinx while Severus didn't even raise his wand and the purple hex bounced off of a clear shield, wordless and wandless magic that his lover could do as easy as breathing.

"Impressive, Snape, but block this! Serpensortia!" Harry gasped as a large black cobra popped into existence and headed straight for his BondMate.

_"No! He iss my Mate!"_ he hissed lowly, holding out his hands in a peaceful gesture_. "The bright fool ssummoned you. Attack him insstead!" _Lockhart looked down to see the wrathful serpent flare its hood and lunge at him with an angry hiss.

"No! Attack him, the one in black-Merlin's y-fronts!-not me! Begone!" The snake lunged again avoiding the red Expelliamus with frightening ease. "I forfeit... just call it off!" Severus chuckled sardonically as he placed the still spitting cobra into a glass casing. "Vicious beast."

"You summoned it, Lockhart. Perhaps your Patronus would have been better?"

"A corporeal Patronus? Are you insane? No one has done that since Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall..."

"Harry has one."

"Impossible. He's a werebeast!"

"Kitten oblige the gentleman if you would be so kind?" Harry rolled his eyes, flicking his hand in the motion of the Patronus smiling as the stag, wolf & panther encircled him briefly as they searched the area for Dementors before nuzzling Severus and dissipating into silver mist. Lockhart's jaw dropped as did the referee's, open astonishment displayed at his Patronus triad.

"Young man-"

"Ah'm a werecat." he growled, not interested at all as Severus swept him up with a smug grin. "He's lost his magic, hasn't he?"

"Yes. Will you help me send this lovely specimen of cobra back where it came from?"

_"My Mate would lahke ta ssend ya home, honored one. Will ya allow him to?"_

_***No. I wissh to remain with you, Sspeaker.***_

"Oh." Obsidian eyes questioned him as he was set down onto the squashy armchair before the fire. "It

wants ta stay."

"I assume it is because you speak Parseltongue? It may stay Harry."

"Thank ya." he chirruped as he turned back to the cobra_. "He ssays ya may sstay. Might Ah know ya name?"_

_***Essha. I have no Mate as of yet, Masster. Will you take care of me?***_

_"Yess, Ah will. Ya want a Mate?"_

_***Not yet, Masster, but I will ask for one when I become lonely. Thank you. May I have a mouse?***_

"She's mah new familiar Sev! Ah need a mouse."

"The Manor is full of them. Summon one, my Bonded."

"Accio one mouse!" The mouse shot into his hand from the corner of Severus's study_. "There ya go."_ he hummed to Essha as he deposited the squeaking creature into the tank. She snapped the mouse up with lightning speed, swallowing her food slowly.

**-PoV-**

Remus watched as Harry fed the large, rather dangerous snake with ease.

"What is its name?"

"Her name is Essha. She's a real sweetheart." Harry answered his emerald eyes full of happiness that

Remus swore would always highlight their beloved's eyes. "Mouse is her favorite."

"Move her to our bedroom please." he murmured softly, massaging behind Harry's ears and getting a purr in response. "I want to hold you."

"Alright. Ah know ya lahke ta snuggle." a small smirk tugged at Harry's lips as he took the snake into the bedroom manually. Harry came back and curled up in his lap, a warm weight as he laid on the settee and gently scratched behind Harry's ears. The purr that greeted his actions made him smile at Severus over Harry's mop. Their Bonded hummed softly and enlarged the settee with a casual wave of his hand, joining his efforts to reduce the wily kitten to a puddle of purring goo. "This is nice ya know."

"Truthfully spoken, my minx."

**Ending A/N:** A lot of people asked for a continuation of this, which is insane from my PoV... I worked on Crystallize and no one reviewed. BH&TCT was a spur of the moment kind of Drabble to be honest. As of now, I am swamped by requests and will finish them as quickly as possible. If you have an idea, however, PM me or leave it in a review. Arisflame I picked yours up as well!


	70. Nine Lives: Three Down, Six to Go III

**A/N:** The second request from gmat15. Gotta say this one was a bit of a surprise... Thought I was done, but hey, you guys do know best. Thank you for suggesting the two that you did. I'm sure I'll have fun writing them.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_"Sure."_

_"Thank you, Harry. A chance is all I ask."_

_"Harry?" Both of them froze and turned as one. Ginny Weasley was standing there with her mouth open and wand dangling from her fingertips; Severus sneered, as he thought the position most uncouth._

**NLNLNLNLNLNLNLNL**

The dangling wand flicked up seconds after it had dropped from the ready position but it was a second too late for Severus's protective instincts. He threw up a Protego with his hand as he snarled viciously at the purple hex that bounced off and out of the open window.

"_Never_ aim your wand at _my_ Harry." he hissed, his ears snapping back and his fangs bared. "Do you understand, girl?" She had turned a strange green shade and let out something that suspiciously sounded like a 'meep.'

"Severus. Your, uh, features are showing." Harry gently reminded him in an amused tenor. His tail thumped against his robes as he huffed at his Mate.

"I see no reason to hide any longer. The Dark Lord has ceased to exist; there is no need for the Kith'kur Magyks."

"Kith'kur Magyks?"

"You caught the difference. Well done." The youngest Weasley gasped at the casual mention of Kneazel ancient magic. "Ms. Weasley understands what we speak of is not common. Get out." She fled, tears hitting the stone floor and turning to ash. "Harry."

"Severus."

"Kith'kur is not often a subject of discussion, but you need to understand that I will have to use it on and with you." Jewel green eyes lit with a curiosity Severus had not seen in all seven years of knowing the teen.

"Will you teach me?"

"Teach you, show you; it is a magic you should excel at, my Harry. All of it is physical and is... shall I say, erotic in nature. Never mention it in polite Wizarding company. The Muggle equivalent would be to ask a woman if she were pregnant or a Lord of his private life."

"Oh. But I haven't ever been taught... Hermione's been trying to drill some of them into my head. Never mention power, age or rank/social standing. Unfortunately, my name's not exactly private nor the speculation on my life. Are you sure you want to be even seen with me?" wry humor laced Harry's every word.

"Harry, I was born to be your Protector. My place is by your side. Being a former teacher does have its benefits." he smiled slightly.

"Former? You're leaving Hogwarts?" Dismay showed in the brilliant green.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"A student-Professor relationship is not allowed at Hogwarts." Severus explained softly.

"Oh." Harry sighed and patted the bed next to him. "Think I need a snuggle."

"I... The castle is not exactly uninformed." he hesitated, as Hogwarts did not like it when told that she was sentient.

"I know; she likes me though. She doesn't like it when those who mustn't know are told. Luna taught me that. Haera would have broken us apart had she disapproved."

"Hogwarts has a name?"

"Of course, Severus. She's the only magical castle here." Severus chuckled at the notion Harry presented to him. He obliged his submissive, wrapping around him in a protective gesture, even knowing his Mate was by far the more powerful of them.

**-PoV-**

Harry hummed as he held hands with Severus the fluffy ears twitching this way and that at the distinct whispers in the Great Hall. The forked tail thumped against his Mate's thigh as he didn't sit in the customary Headmaster's seat, taking Hermione's usual spot by Harry's side. His best friend smiled and sat next to a gaping Ron. Professor McGonagall squeaked as Haera lifted her with magic and placed her in the Headmistress slot and Professor Sprout as the Deputy.

"Severus... Oh my." His dominant Mate merely fixed his plate (knowing all of his breakfast favorites after seven years of observation) and made himself one, seemingly oblivious to everyone's chatter. The click of a camera caught his attention. Obsidian eyes narrowed fiercely as he sent a shockwave of magic at Colin's camera, cracking one of the devices that no one else had dared to.

"Do not do that again, Mr. Colin. I would hate to have to destroy the rest of them." Severus purred darkly, a deeply satisfied smirk on his face. The Great Hall had never resumed talking of some other topic besides Harry that he grinned.

"Wow. Talk about your own personal bodyguard... Nicely done, Master Snape." Hermione giggled, making Harry's day even better. Ron gave him a thumbs up and Severus a cut-throat gesture.

"Harry's a Weasley too. He's got seven brothers, a sister whose got a wicked Bat-Bogey and an over-protective Mum. But I like your choice."

"Hmph."

"Severus." Harry warned him, squeaking as his Kneazel Mate wrapped the forked tail around his waist.

"Harry." the reply was mild and laced with humor. "Ms. Granger, how is your theory for the Cruciatus Potion going?" 'Mione flushed a bright pink and mumbled that it wasn't finished yet. "Indulge me."

"Muffalio. Teragus Audialis. I figured that since Basilisk venom breaks down the nerves because it's a neurotoxin and Phoenix tears were the antithesis of that breakdown, that a Potion with freely-given tears would reverse severe damage. But I don't think that the tears would be enough... I mean, Kneazel fur would balance out the acidic base needed for the extensive repair of the nerves but would it also neutralize the tears? Does it need to be freely-given as well and would fur from a willing Kneazel Inheritance also work the same or better than purely Kneazel fur?"

"I invented those. But we will have to see about the fur. I will give some of mine for the moment. Do you have a workshop set up away from prying eyes and is it Warded?" Severus's ears had flicked forward as he became animated. Harry giggled quietly at all the astonished faces from the younger years and quite a few from the upper years. Only those who had his NEWTs class knew that he could get like that and Harry had snuck into one of those once.

"Oh. Harry Warded it so that only people I invite in can ever have access. He made it so that I had to have a clear mind and the right determination to let anyone in."

"Figured a Raven might try and steal 'Mione's work." he shrugged when his Mate turned to him for answers. "Slytherins are too honor-bound to bother with her work as most of them were subjected to a Crucio a time or two and want it fixed as soon as possible. It's why she invited in Draco Malfoy." Severus dismantled the spells Hermione had sent up with a flick of his wand.

"Draco? My godson?"

"Uhh, yeah?"

"Hmm."

"Just a hum?"

"Draco knows not to touch what is mine, even if he was tempted."

"Draco Malfoy was interested in _me_?" Harry couldn't help the astonishment. What WAS it about him that attracted all of these Wizards? It certainly wasn't his looks... Messy black hair, green eyes behind circle lenses and a slight, small build. Power, maybe? "_Why_?"

"Yes. Quite a few put in a proposal to the Ministry."

"The Ministry? Why the Ministry?"

"Technically, it's Kingsley, as he was to take Dumbledore's place as your Magical Guardian. Proposals can be put in until you are eighteen."

"I don't want anyone else." he muttered mutinously, "All they see is power and a ticket to the highest circles..."

"Is that all you think they are after? Harry, Harry, Harry... You are beautiful. If it could be applied to anyone here it is you and Draco. My godson has already proposed to Mr. Zabini, which means that Wizards as well as Witches are out for your body and whatever else comes with you."

"But you... You don't want any of that." The unspoken question was: Right?

"No. What I want is this and that." Severus gently tapped the area over his heart and the top of his head. "Not that I don't mind your beauty and I have my own wealth. All I need is a bit of your time and attention." A soft, very small, smile was sent his way by the older male.

"Huh. Thanks."

"There is no need, my Harry."

* * *

The next morning was chaotic. Harry ignored it all until Hermione shoved the paper into his hands. He'd yet to see Severus.

_**'DEATH EATER SPY WANTS TO KILL OUR VANQUISHER!'**_

_In a shocking reveal yesterday, master spy Severus Snape sat with our Chosen One. They spoke behind a shield for quite some time before the Death Eater dismantled them and spoke to our Vanquisher-_

He didn't _want _ to read the rest of the drivel he knew ita printed but Hermione pointed to the last few sentences.

_Is our beloved Savior becoming the next Dark Lord? Consorting with Death Eater scum and having secret rendezvous with the former Professor?_

Harry saw red; literally. Wind picked up in the Great Hall, swirling around him as he ground his teeth.

"Where. Is. My. _**Mate**_." he hissed, his fists clenched in an effort not to blow the castle to smithereens. "I want to know now!"

"They're holding him at Azka-" Thunder rumbled across the clear blue skies as Harry snarled and Apparated with a loud boom.

Someone muttered after he left, "Merlin, isn't that supposed to be _impossible_?"

* * *

He stormed up to the dreary, dull prison that held what he needed most.

"Sorry, sir, but the Under-Eek!"

"I will ask only once. Which cell holds Severus Snape?" The guard shakily pointed up and to the west end; maximum security. Harry seethed as he strode through the dingy hallways, anger fuelling his every step into the place. The Dementor before the door never made it as Harry burnt it to ashes. "Severus?"

"Harry." the relief in his Mate's voice was clear.

"Stand back, Sev." Blasting the door open barely took anything out of him as he swept into the dingy cell and held Sev's hand as they came out again. They were greeted with the sight of a simpering pink blob.

**-PoV-**

Severus stared with malice as he saw the one person that would push Harry over the fine line he was already walking.

"Harry, darling, you can't just waltz in here and release that Death Eater who has you enchanted."

"What did you say?" to most it sounded almost pleasant. It made Severus's spine chill as Harry brought out what he termed the 'Lockhart' smile. "Something about my Sev being a Death Eater who... enchanted me?"

"Yes. Don't act coy! You simply mustn't be _seen_ with him. Telling lies was never your strong suit, deary." Harry stiffened under his touch as she mentioned lies.

"So now, not only am I incapable of making my own decisions regarding my _**Mate**_ and I, I'm a liar too? The last person to irk me this much ended up _dead_ as you recall. Oh, right, that was _**Voldemort**_. Get out of my way." The Aurors the toad had brought with her paled instantly as they realized Harry was not in the mood to be bothered. Every few seconds brought a shake to Azkaban's stone foundation and thunder continuously roiled in the sky above them in dark clouds.

"Yessir!" The Aurors snapped a salute at Harry while Umbridge stood there like a monumental fool. "Madame Secretary... I'd do what he says."

"No! You insolent, foolish, boy! You're ruining everything! I was meant to take the power you stole from my Fudgie-poo!" Harry turned back to him with a bemused look before brushing past her, leaving a trail of asphodel flowers in his wake. The lead Auror, a neutral named Firsworn, gasped and swore softly. Umbridge finally noticed the vines that were creeping up her legs and she shrieked, struggling violently as Harry outright laughed. "Get me out of this!"

"Devil's Snare. Figure it out, toad." Severus was impressed that his Mate had conjured such a complex plant. "By the way, Sev, I hate you in prison robes." With a flick of the holly wand his regular clothing was back upon his person whole and unshredded. Harry shyly took his hand as they exited the prison. Severus purred as he pinned Harry to the wall and kissed him senseless. "Damn... that was... good." Half-lidded bright green looked up at him before Harry broke, crying into his shoulder. "Don't... Don't leave me..."

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere, my Harry. Slytherin promise." The leader of the Auror squad watched as Harry fell apart in his arms, silence in the misty clearing before the horrid place. "Hermione and Mrs. Weasley would kill me if you arrive for dinner looking like that."

"Sorr-hic!-Sorry..." Beautiful watery green eyes looked up and Severus swore to himself that look would never again grace his Mate's face.

"No, Ri'atsar. She upset you. It is her fault."

"Vanquisher." Severus growled sharply at the Auror. "She's twisted and we think a bit on the loony side. This is her new home as far as I'm concerned."

"Hate that name, Sev."

"I know, Ri'atsar, I know."

"What's Ri'atsar mean?"

"Beloved." Severus was brutally honest. Harry needed that grounding like nobody else.

"I like it."

"Hmm, I do as well."

* * *

Rita Skeeter was waiting outside of the school gates.

"Mr. Snape-"

"Shut up. You have had your fun. Animagus Reverso Revealo! Let's see what Kings has to say about you now?" he murmured as he floated the jar labeled with her name behind him. Harry had fallen asleep shortly after his breakdown and Severus carried him with the utmost care.

"Severus? Is he alright? Can I-" Poppy came bustling into the Infirmary, her starched outfit causing him to wince a little.

"Hush, woman. All he needs is a few moments of _peace_ and no fussing. He had a small breakdown at... Azkaban. Minor Privacy Wards, if you will?" He placed Harry on the warm sheets that were scented like his Harry smelled; heather, cool winter air and grass laced with lime after-hints. Wriggling under the sheets after taking off his boots and cloak, he sighed as he wrapped Harry in his arms and slipped into a deep rest...

* * *

A tinkling sound awoke him. He growled lowly as he remembered Rita Skeeter. It was her damn 'expose' that had started all of that ridiculous drama... Time to deal with her properly, through the highest channel available to him. The stag Patronus matched Harry's but Severus was beyond caring at this point. "Kingsley Shacklebolt. I have a little reporter whose name happens to be beetle. Come to Hogwarts Infirmary. I am unharmed but Harry needs to rest." He sent it off with a lazy flick and stared intently at the skittering beetle. "I found myself _almost _ placing you in the same area as James Potter before I realized how much worse you are to my Harry. Yes, Skeeter, _my_ Harry as I am his. Your source was clearly not informed. Perhaps, if you still had the ability to hold a quill or even write, we would have granted you an exclusive. Tsk, tsk, quite the Slytherin thing to do, Ravenclaw. You'll be shunned now." Kingsley showed up within fifteen minutes, a stern frown on his face as he took a look at the jar.

"Severus, is this who I think it is?"

"Indeed."

"The rumors that Harry hates being called the Vanquisher and stuck Umbridge in Devil's Snare also true?"

"Your Auror leader was very... accurate." he admitted quietly, stroking the hair away from Harry's forehead, pressing a gentle kiss to the faded scar. "Muffalio." He cast it on the jar as well as several silent spells to distort and disrupt their words to everyone but Harry. "He has never been very fond of the spotlight. You know this and those closest to him are aware of this little fact. I will have to use the Kith'kur Magyks. It is the only way the Kneazel Clan will recognize our kits."

"Severus, you and I, we've known each other for a long time. Quit the shit and give it to me straight."

"Harry is my Mate, Kings. I adore him already and love is not far behind at this rate. Harry cannot go through another storm like that. It is dangerous to Wizarding Britain when he gets like that. He's a High Magus." Kingsley choked momentarily on his next breath at the information. "The Dark Lord was merely an Adempt for all the supposed power he had. Harry's been boosting the Healers of those who matter most to him."

"Severus, you do realize that you'll never be left alone?"

"I am... aware of my Harry's adoring public. He will have as normal a life as we can manage. Never again will he be this distraught." He purred softly when Harry made a small noise of dismay. His Mate snuggled further into their embrace, sighing as he flicked his tail around Harry's waist and increased the volume of his purr. "Thank you."

"She'll be keeping Umbridge company."

**-PoV-**

Harry sighed as he snuggled further into the warmth surrounding him.

"Ri'atsar?"

"Noooo... 'M not awake." he protested, squashing his face further into Severus's collarbone.

"Ms. Granger has thoughtfully brought us breakfast."

"Mmm-mmm." The scent of fresh bacon caused his stomach to growl like a hungry Sphinx.

"It sounds as though your stomach disagrees with your assessment, my Harry." He huffed softly but allowed Severus to pull him into a sitting position the bacon within touching distance. Without a thought, he snagged a piece and held it over his shoulder before eating one himself while raising an eyebrow at Hermione's giggling. "Ms. Granger-"

"Hermione. Ron proposed this morning and I'll be another Mrs. Weasley." His Mate hummed at that, feeding him bacon and slivers of scrambled eggs as they sat on the comfy Infirmary bed.

"I offer my congratulations."

"Bloody took him long enough..." Harry muttered as he leaned into Severus's addicting warmth. "He caught on at about the end of our hunt for Tommy's Horcruxes."

"Tommy?" the curiosity was one he could indulge in as they sat after breakfast had been cleared away.

"Oh, yeah. Voldemort had a name he wasn't too proud of; Tom Marvalo Riddle." he muttered absent-mindedly, playing with Severus's tail and petting the soft fur. "I like it. But we're naming our kids something unique. Fenrir sounds like a good first choice for a boy..." He felt rather than heard Severus gasp, followed by an embrace that squished him a bit more than he'd expected. "Eek! Need air!" His Mate rumbled out a deep purr, the embrace tightening but not loosened enough for him to wriggle out.

"You want cubs?"

"As many as I can have, Sev, but spaced out by at least a year. I can imagine a little boy with your hair... Maybe grey eyes."

"My Mum had grey eyes." the admission was quiet, though pleased.

"Good. Sev, did you think I'd not want any?"

"With me? No."

"Why not?"

"... I'm not what most would consider traditionally handsome." Harry rolled his eyes and pressed all the way against his dominant Mate.

"I broke you out of Azkaban. I think I know what I'm getting into, you know." he stated with firmness, happy to stay right where he was for a long time.

"You two are just adorable. Maybe Luna could get an interview for you?" He'd forgotten about the Quibbler after the incident at the Lovegood house and snorted softly.

"If Xeno will tolerate Sev and I, sure, why not? But make sure Luna's there."

* * *

They were ensconced into a squashy armchair, Severus not letting him go after he heard their story of going there for help. Xenophilius had apologized profusely for several minutes before Sev had cut him off with the famous Snape glare.

"Now, what is it you want me to write, young Harry?"

"First I'm a fully-trained Wizard. I can handle myself without anyone _assuming_ I've been 'enchanted' by Sev. I can break the Imperious, so why not any other form of persuasion that isn't legal?" The man was writing furiously and Luna nodded a time or two before taking the paper. "Second, Severus is my _**Mate**_ and I will not tolerate any badmouthing in front of or behind me. We're bound together by something not everyone is touched by; destiny. He's been nothing but considerate of my feelings. Severus understands that I have an... What did you call it, Sev?"

"An over-eager crowd of sheeple who care not for their own lives but for the life of their Vanquisher, Saviour, Chosen One... Whatever the label they may choose it does not take an idiot to see that Harry hates the spotlight and physically avoids it if at all possible. All he wants is to be normal, to be treated like any other Wizard."

"Do you love Harry?" Luna was often more perceptive than half of the Wizards and Witches Harry knew, but he didn't expect her to ask that of Severus.

"As a person or as a way up in society?" Sev countered smoothly.

"Nicely phrased, Mr. Snape. Will you answer it?"

"Yes."

"Just a yes?"

"Harry is a private person and I will divulge no more than he asks of me." Harry stood up, turned around and straddled Severus's lap.

"Sev... That's the sweetest thing someone's ever done for me."

"You deserve nothing but the best, my Ri'atsar." That caused a blush to grace Harry's cheeks as he touched foreheads with his Mate.

* * *

Harry munched on a piece of toast as he walked the hallways of Hogwarts, the triangle dangling from its tip as he dug through his satchel right before the Great Hall doors. Hermione tugged on his toast and he growled playfully at her.

"You look so silly like that."

"Mate, never thought I'd see the hero of the Wizarding World doing something so normal." Dean sniggered as he found the piece of parchment he was looking for. He made a small noise of triumph behind his buttered toast, tapping the Marauder's Map and incanting the spell wordlessly. He wanted to see where Severus was this morning. A warm chuckle from behind him had him bumping into his Mate's chest.

"Hermione was right but I would say you look adorable like that. Finish and I'll feed you bacon."

Pulling out the toast he sighed, "Bacon or toast? Hmm... Toast first." He absently ate the rest of it as he meandered to his seat at Gryffindor table, hand firmly ensconced in Severus's. The Great Hall was waiting for the delivery of the Daily Prophet and Harry ignored the fluttering as thousands of owls dropped mail in front of him. He burnt the bright red Howlers with a casual wave of his hand. The others were oh-so-casually gathered by his dorm-mates and opened without preamble.

"Wow! Hey, some Witch says that she supports you two." Dean put that one in the okay pile. "Already checked it for everything."

"You should hire an agency for this." Severus sighed, obviously annoyed by the amount of mail.

"Dumbledore did; they stopped after he died. Hermione hired them again, but they've not quite gotten to it yet."

"Hmph." The delivery for the Quibbler was much quieter and the students began to stare at them in open-mouthed astonishment. "I see Luna was rather blunt."

"She can-Hey. I told her no pictures..."

"I like this one. I'll have to ask for a copy of the original."

"Prat." he muttered. A blush stained his cheek at the rather intimate photo of just the two of them with their foreheads meeting in the Lovegood's squashy armchair.

"Mmm, but I'm yours."

**Ending A/N:** Yes! Two requests down, a bajillion more to go. Thank you all for the wonderful support. (Someone please punch me, I'm turning mushy.) As always, folks, _**ASK ME FOR DRABBLES!**_ If you think it's a good idea, go for it! Check out my stories to see if I have another favored fandom of yours! (Yes, that was a shameless plug. Go do it anyway. _**DO EET**_.)


	71. Dragon's Might IV

**A/N:** For gmat15, who requested a longer chapter for this than the previous three. I can do that. Thank you so much for asking! I was thinking about doing this one again when I saw your review and it just sorta clicked.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_"Lying again, Severus. You graded those the day before." Damn him for knowing his schedule! "We have all weekend to do some-" A pounding on his door had Harry shifting back and wrapping around his shoulders. Severus took one look at his hallway mirror and fixed his appearance to that of the snarky Potions Professor. He opened the door to a heavily breathing Draco._

_"Hey, Sev? Ginny's pregnant again. We just learned about it an hour ago at the Healers... Why is Harry glaring at me like that?" A laugh escaped him before he could help it. "Are you alright? I'll come back later if you like."_

**DMDMDMDMDMDMDM**

Closing the door, he strode after Draco, Harry's body-warmth a touching gesture as they walked in the cool weather. Draco Side-Along Apparated them to Malfoy Manor, Severus sighing as he dropped his hand away from his godson's shoulder.

"Oh, Drake! You pulled Professor Snape away from his essays again..." Ginny Malfoy sighed, her slim hands scrapping through fiery locks that reminded him of his beloved Lily. "I am so sorry. Would you like to stay for dinner at least?"

"I would like nothing more than to embarrass Draco with childhood stories." he murmured as Harry crooned softly.

_-This one is a new situation. I haven't seen Ginny in a long time, beloved. Ask her about me; I want to see if she lies.-_

"Harry..."

"Oh, what a gorgeous familiar-Did you say Harry?" The brilliant honey gaze saddened almost instantly, tears springing up.

"He reminds me too much of Potter and I felt it appropriate." She swallowed before swiping her tears away. "Even calls the former Dark Lord, of all things...Moldy shorts. He spends far too much time with the Gryffindors."

_-Hello, Mrs. Malfoy.-_ Harry projected, his rough purr permanently engrained now.

"Hello... Harry."

_-I hear you are with young. Congratulations.- _At least Harry was _behaving_. _-Perhaps Severus will join you soon.-_ Scratch that; he was going to _**murder**_ Harry when they got back to Hogwarts.

"Harry!"

"Oh, I think he was teasing..."

_-Mmm, Severus, what do you think of twins?-_ Severus scowled at Harry and then pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Perhaps." he sighed, answering both of them.

* * *

After being amused they retreated to the study to spend some time with his godson.

"Sev... Can you not be that embarrassing?"

"Draco, I am the closest thing you have to a parent now that both of yours have fled Great Britain for France. Get used to it." he snarked back, swirling his cognac thoughtfully as the closest thing to his _own_ child gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

"For what? I fail to see how entertaining your pregnant spouse is an issue."

"No, Sev, for being here when Papa retreated on Mother's orders."

"Your Papa will eventually return. International Wizarding law is rather forgiving when it comes to divorces." Severus huffed, crossing his legs as he relaxed before the fire.

"Did Harry mean what he said?"

"If he lives beyond tomorrow, as I said, perhaps. I... will admit to projecting that I would not survive the War intact." Severus murmured finally, sipping his drink. "Slytherin self-preservation can only take you so far without provisions for certain scenarios. Fortunately I was prepared for the one the Dark Lord employed. Thus I find myself at a crossroads and in want of something very much my own."

"You're young still. I'm sure you'll get proposals, especially as the Ministry is pushing for rewards of fertile Wizards and Witches that marry and produce children. Ginny and I have decided to abscond with the one-child-only Malfoy rule. Papa will not be happy with Ginny, but she understands me more than anyone ever will. I know she stayed faithful to Potter for eight years after he disappeared. She finally broke when I asked if she wished to engage in a Courtship. I think she would have faded away had I not taken the risk."

Harry nuzzled him before crooning just to him_, -Sev'rus, I am content to let it lie. You do realize when I reveal I can transform and so happen to be the Vanquisher you'll be inundated with scandalous stories.-_

"Of that I am aware, foolish dragon."

_-Good. So, do we start with Draco?-_

"Harry, I think not. At least a few more weeks in the least."

"Sev? Whatever are the two of you going on about?" Draco solved the problem by asking them directly.

_-I transformed right before you knocked on Sev's door. We were debating on the reveal now or in a few weeks. Care to help out?-_ Harry projected before Severus could counteract any foolish Gryffindor-like plans his dragon planned.

"A few weeks. Shouldn't the pair of you get to know each other physically? You already know everything about each other through the familiar Bond."

_-Excellent. Problem solved, Sev'rus.-_ Severus had to agree this time around.

**-PoV-**

Harry groaned as his arms tightened about empty air.

"Sev'rus?"

"Oh. Umm, Harry, he's gone to collect ingredients and asked that I stay here with you until you woke up." Hermione's voice floated in from the kitchen.

"'M gonna _kill _Sev..."

"Why? What has he-Harry?" her breathless question was full of hurt and open astonishment. He sat up abruptly, staring as Hermione slowly levitated the breakfast tray onto his part of the nightstand. "Harry James Potter!"

"Hi?" he winced as she lit into him, tears slipping unchecked down the oh-so-beloved and familiar face.

"You had us all scared stiff that you were _dead_, dammit! _**DEAD**_! You've been with my _colleague_ for an entire _year_!" She huffed and plopped down on the edge of Sev's bed. "Spill or I go get Ginny."

"Eep! Didn't remember anything until about two years ago, honestly. It came in spits and spurts until I Bound myself to Severus. The first time I could remember being Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, the Vanquisher was a gossip column by Rita Skeeter. She triggered all of it. I wasn't dead; I just couldn't remember. Do you know about mine and Sev's spat about eight months back?"

"Yes..."

"He found out it was _me_."

"Oh. He was taking points left and right from students that day and you two were in separate parts of the castle... He looked so stony-faced that a few Hufflepuff firsties came crying to my office. Eat your breakfast. Ron will not be happy and you need to have strength for that confrontation."

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? At you?" Harry blushed but nodded as he bit into his bacon. "No."

"Why?"

"As you've put it so many times before, you're Harry-bloody-Potter and _everything_ impossible happens to you." she giggled softly as he purred when Severus strode into the room and sat on the bed, the mattress dipping as his Bonded's weight sank onto the softness, carding slender fingers through his hair as he ate. "We should make a handbook for you."

"Yeah, but it's only got three rules." he pulled out a rather small book with only three pages from his nightstand. "Sev and I tried to come up with more but I couldn't think of any after." Each of the pages had a rule as well as an example.

_**Rule # 1: If it has been deemed impossible, being in the same general area as Harry Potter makes it possible. (Using the Patronus at thirteen comes to mind. The DA counts.)**_

_**Rule # 2: If it breaks a rule, law or universal truth, Harry has either done it or come very close. (Dying plus coming back in front of the Dark Lord and playing 'dead' happens to be a small sample.)**_

_**Rule # 3: If a Magical Creature comes close, use the Golden Rule. (Thestrals and Gringotts dragon, anyone?)**_

Hermione tapped the next page and handed it back with a smile. It read:

_**Rule # 4: School years tend to have an 'adventure' at the end of them sans 'eight' year. (Basilisk and Gryffindor's Sword ring a bell?) At least Voldemort cared about education?**_

Harry burst out laughing after he handed the book to Severus, who chuckled softly before ruefully shaking his head and adding another rule, handing it back.

_**Rule # 5: If it remotely smells of trouble, please keep it far, far away from Harry. He attracts danger like honey attracts flies and that is not a good thing. (Dementors fifth year hold a particularly close place, I should think.)**_

* * *

They passed the morning writing more rules and enjoying Hermione's company. She left unwillingly to report to Ron that Harry was alive and well.

"That went well." he hummed as he straddled Severus's lap after Hermione had left.

"Are you... always this persistent?" his Bonded asked a bit breathlessly.

"I said you might be joining Ginny. What makes you think I wouldn't hold to my promise, regardless of where it was made?"

**-PoV-**

"Promise? I was under the impression that it was a joke." he shot back, incredibly aware that Harry was pressing him into the bed.

"Oh, no, my graceful one. That was a promise." Hips rolled against his own, pulling an unwilling gasp from his lips.

"Nngh... Again with the admiring?" Brilliant green eyes locked with his own black as if to search for something. Severus blushed as he turned his face away from the intense gaze of the beautiful dragon-turned-man hovering over him. A gentle hand turned his face and tilted his chin up with a firm touch.

"Yes, again with the admiring. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, Ska'liur, and you surpass all I have seen."

"What did you just call me?" He was pretty sure it was one of the Dragon Lord's endearments.

"Ska'liur. I am sure you are familiar with what it means." Beautiful one, you hold my heart; it was the closest thing a dragon could come to the human phrase 'I love you.' It also stood for... No. Harry couldn't be. The Dragon King's Consort. He shoved his-What was Harry to him?-off with ease as he scraped his hair back with both hands, staring at an unrepentant Harry.

"You're the bloody _Dragon King_?" he hissed, pinning Harry with a vicious stare.

"It was the after-effect of the Millennium Potion I brewed accidentally a decade ago. I survived because I gave in to the fire." Harry was unapologetic, shrugging as if it were an insignificant title.

"I am your chosen Consort?" Severus managed, his hands fisting in the black silk sheets on his bed.

"I have not made it official."

"But you only want me." he wanted to scream from frustration. Harry had backed him into a corner no self-preserving Slytherin would ever be caught dead in; he wanted everything Harry had to offer and it came with a price Severus had not anticipated. Submitting to anyone had his nerves on edge, but to Harry? "If I refuse your suit?"

"Other Dragon Lords will want you. To refuse me is considered beyond foolish in the Realm." He grimaced at the bored answer.

"You expected me to figure it out."

"You're too clever by half, Severus. Do you accept? I will love you for eternity."

"I... You meant it when you said you wanted children, my children and yours."

"I have been as honest as I always have." Green eyes wandered his frame, lingering on his abdomen. "I wouldn't mind a few dragonlings underfoot."

"... A bloody _**King**_. My Father said many things but Consort to one of the most powerful beings was not one of them." Harry huffed at that, wrapping strong arms around his waist.

"Then your Father was seven kinds of a fool."

"You tell him that."

"He's still _alive_?"

"Indeed."

* * *

Visiting Snape Manor was not on his to-do list. He'd have rather _died_ first as opposed to return to the hellhole known as his former home. Yet here he was; albeit backed by his lover the Dragon King.

"Daft elf answer the door!" The roar of his Father's voice was silenced immediately upon seeing him again. "So, the only son of the Snape line deigns to darken my doorstep again. What is that thing-" Harry roared back and transformed in a flash of green-gold flames that any Wizard would recognize. "What have you done now, boy? That is the Dragon King."

"Of that I am well aware, Father." he spat harshly, a sneer learnt from a young age back upon his face faster than anyone could blink.

"Sev'rus." the nickname was one he only allowed Harry to use in private. "Come here." He reluctantly sank into Harry's warm embrace, squeaking as he was pushed against a wall of the Manor and ravished, lips kissed with a passion Harry didn't always hold in. "You are mine, yes?"

"Yes." he breathed back, a blush coming back faster than anything else. "Harry!"

"Ska'liur... You do _not_ know your own appeal." Harry pressed him flat, wrenching a low moan from him as he focused on his King. "Beautiful, even in defiance. I will not tolerate his mannerisms towards you any longer. He has dimmed your fire and for that alone I shall abhor him."

"Harry..." he warned softly.

"Hmm?" the absent-mindedness of his beloved's reply was endearing but not at the moment.

"We're still in hearing range of my Father."

"I care why, my Ska'liur? Insolence is not tolerated towards my Consort. You are temptation in and of itself."

"Temptation?" he found himself blushing for the third time that morning.

"Mmm-hmm." Hooded green eyes followed his every movement, including his hitching breaths. "Onyx eyes that burn with a fire a dragon cannot possibly capture, a touch that Merlin himself would be jealous of and a heart... A heart that has been locked away like a prince in a tower. Can you blame me for wanting such?" Severus heard his Father choke rather suddenly. The man had hated his very existence for so long that Severus found he did not mind if the old Lord lived or died. "Or... Has my praise finally touched that tower?"

"A bit, Dragon King." he admitted softly, a smile tugging at his lips. "A great deal more than you would expect."

"Truly?" The hooded gaze lightened considerably as Harry spun him in circles, finally laughing as Harry's obscene happiness caught up with him. "A laughter so joyous means I have rescued the prince."

"Perhaps."

"There you go again, Ska'liur. That word will drive me mad."

"More like teach you patience." he shot back playfully, a rare smile fully on his face.

"Bah. I have no need for it when I have _you_."

"Dragon King?" Reality hit like a ton of bricks. His Father had seen his mask drop repeatedly in the presence of Harry. "Would you like a tour of the Manor?"

"Nope. I've already been to one, thanks, and I find them frightfully dull, Lord Snape. Sev'rus can show me the best parts, can't you?"

"You are... not as I would have expected, Milord." Harry cocked his head to the side and motioned that his Father continue. "Legend has it that you are ruthless with all whom are not close, bringing storm clouds with your every step, raining wrath upon those that justly deserve it."

"Oh. You want him? I can be him if you want, but I don't like scaring people." Harry crooned, still wrapped around Severus as the sky darkened immensely. "I also, good sir, don't particularly like you. You see, I cannot stand what you represent to my Ska'liur. I have resigned you to this fate." He gave a faint smile in Harry's arms. "Now, Sev'rus, your room?" Severus chuckled softly as he led Harry up the steps and past his stunned Father.

**-PoV-**

Harry followed Severus's lead as the surprisingly warm Manor was revealed to him. At a light oaken door, his Ska'liur stopped and took a deep breath.

"Sev'rus?"

"My... Mum is in this room. She hid herself away from my Father once she heard of his cruelty against me."

"Is that all?" he asked gently, his hand on his beloved's waist.

"She's much different than Father." The door opened soundlessly, revealing a study done in blue and silver with subtle green accents. "Mum?"

"Severus. Who is this you have brought with you to my study? They must be very important for you to brave your Father's wrath."

"Mum, this is Harry."

"Does he have a last name, my little one?"

"He's Harry Potter and... he's also the Dragon King." Sev's Mum laughed, a delightful sound that had Harry grinning. So that was where his beloved got that beautiful voice from...

"An honor to meet the woman that raised my fierce Ska'liur."

"As it is so with you, Lord Potter. Severus, darling, call Tiffy. She'll know what to bring." Harry watched as the regal, beautiful woman took a seat in her ornate chair. Severus settled into his lap rather easily, obsidian eyes flashing with insecurity. "Comfortable?" He couldn't help the contented rumble that slipped from his lips.

"Extremely."

"Good. Severus, how is the portrait coming along?"

* * *

Lounging with Severus in his lap, Harry was happy to merely sit and listen to his Ska'liur and Eileen talk for hours.

"Harry, isn't it disconcerting to listen to the pair of us and not be included?" He chuckled as he pulled Severus closer to inhale the unique scent of his beloved.

"The Dragon Lords are much worse and only involve me if the matter is beyond hope."

"Really? What about?"

"The usual argument is the color of robes. They are very vain and do not appreciate my more practical approach; though in battle they are the best companions you could possibly have. Most of the arguments are quite petty, as they sharpen a Dragon's wit."

**Ending A/N:** I hope you like it, gmat15! Whew. I have plenty of requests to finish. However, this does _**NOT**_ mean that I wouldn't appreciate _**REVIEWS**_ and suggestions via PM or another review! Love all of you and your immense support to my awful hobby.


	72. Free Reign IV

**A/N:** For SmudgedPenguin, since they loved it so very much. Oh! I'm moving! Yeah. So not on my list of things to do, but it's happening regardless. Wish me luck?

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

_**P.P.S. READ ME FIRST! This chapter is solely from the Da'kara's point of view. It shows that... well, you don't mess with submissive Drakes. Ever. Especially if they have Draklings on the way.**_

**-Previously On...**

_"The legends say that Drakes have Mates picked out for them by the Fates themselves."_

_"What if it's some Death Eater-"_

_"Then we have to be careful, young Harry. Did you get the vibe that one of them is?"_

_"Umm, it was actually kinda comforting..." he blushed bright pink as he remembered the Mating Flight. "And really hot."_

_"Hot?"_

_"Ummm, I... down there." **Blushing virgin routine? Nice one to pull.** "Can we not talk about this anymore? I still haven't told Ron and 'Mione."_

_"Of course, of course."_

_**-Free Reign-**_

Severus wrapped a supporting arm around Harry as his Iss'ura broke down into a fit of mad giggling. He allowed himself a particularly amused smirk before he guided his goofy Mate into bed, his fingers seeking out the feeling of his Drakling litter. Harry crooned as their babies bounced around vibrantly through the Parental Bond.

"They are most definitely yours, my Iss'ura." Soft green eyes were content and full of affection.

"Mmm."

"Tired?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, Sev."

"Then rest, Gheal."

* * *

The morning after their planning was going to be interesting. Harry was going to transform "accidentally" at breakfast. Severus took his seat with his usual sneer at all the Houses save his own. His Iss'ura was explaining why they were now on the side of the Dark Lord and both of Harry's friends didn't seem too opposed to the thought. When the Thomas boy touched his Gheal in an inappropriate manner, Harry growled loud enough for the Hall to become silent.

"Dean, I suggest you remove your hand."

"Why?"

"I'm committed to my Mate."

"I must be hearing wrong." The hand slid towards what Severus considered his property and even closer to his Draklings than was permissible. There was the sound of shredding cloth as Harry suddenly shifted; roaring as he turned on his fellow Gryffindor, the ice-claws almost ripping into the imbicile. The familiar coloring had several people gasping as well as the Draklings that had finally started to squirm. Fury burned within the green eyes, Harry's attention focused on the trembling teen.

_Iss'ura! You will not hurt him._ Harry bared his fangs, dripping liquid nitrogen that froze where it landed.

_***Maybe a little...***_

_Harry. He will be dealt with. Calm yourself. Stress is not good for the litter._ Harry crooned softly, nudging Hermione as he sat down with a thud.

"Harry, change back. This is ridiculous." the girl admonished, tapping Harry's sable nose with her hand.

_***No. I'd curse him if I shifted. It's better this way.***_

"I suppose if your Da'kara doesn't oppose..."

_You may attempt to spend the rest of the day as a Drake. Let it be noted, however, Iss'ura Gheal that you will be used as ingredients in Potions class._

_***Sev! Fine, fine, I'll be human by the time I get to-Whoa**_!* Dumbledore was behind Harry and had attempted to cast a spell at the Draklings. _***What. Was. That?***_ The spikes on Harry's crest rose sharply, his Iss'ura's wings curved to strike with lethal precision.

"I am trying to detect something, m'boy."

_***Well stop trying. It's nothing to do with you.***_ Harry hissed, Granger practically against the chest plating of his Iss'ura. The girl defused the situation quickly; perhaps he'd underestimated her yet again?

"Headmaster, Harry's really volatile right now. I'm sure you can ask Madame Pompfrey? She does have medical files on all of the students." The old coot blanched at the thought of facing the resident Mediwitch (who was also a qualified Healer, but that was a fact that most were not privy to). Severus grinned, sharing a secret smile with the woman in question. She chuckled and moved down to Minerva's usual seat. The students went mute in the face of Poppy and he joining forces.

* * *

As his Iss'ura's class let out without explosions and a noted aversion to Harry when he glared at anyone who wasn't Granger, Weasley or Longbottom, he called Harry forward.

"We'll be waiting... sir." Granger said lightly, tugging on both sleeves of the over-protective boys.

"Call me Severus in private, Ms. Granger."

"Hermione, Severus, and I expect you will eventually extend the same to Ron and Neville, yes?"

He smirked, tapping his chin as Harry sat in his lap, "I'll think about it... Hermione." She shut the door and he heard her casting several privacy charms as well as a Silencing one. "Iss'ura, that one is wily. Are you sure she isn't a sneaky Slytherin like yourself?" Harry laughed softly before tucking himself under Severus's chin.

"No. She's an interesting mix of Raven, Lion and Snake. I wouldn't be surprised if she plotted this out with Slytherin cunning and Ravenclaw smarts." came the content response. He slid a hand over Harry's slightly bulging abdomen, feeling the Draklings squirm and send flashes of color down the Parental Bond. "They've been squirmy all day after Dumbledore tried what he did. Can you take a peek at your shielding?"

Severus slipped into Drake Sight, noting absently that his litter was healthy. The shield had an odd yellow protrusion that stuck on by the virtue of a Sticking Charm. He snarled and peeled it off carefully, setting it down on his desk carefully. Dropping out of the Sight, he stared down at what appeared to be a Compulsion Collar.

"That Light bastard. He tried to control the litter; all of our little ones, my Gheal, and that is it. We are contacting the Dark Lord tonight; he will learn the shift if it kills Lucius and I. Never again will he touch what is _mine_." A rumbling growl was all he heard from Harry.

"That _bastard_! Even Tom wouldn't try that when he was _**insane**_!" Harry shot to his feet and paced in front of Severus's desk, snarling every five seconds or so between breaths. "The road to Hel is paved with good intentions, old man, and you've just made your last move." An icy grip slid down his spine at Harry's now pleasant tone. It was the quiet one's you had to watch out for, he mused as he watched Harry's power sky-rocket.

**-PoV-**

Tom allowed the beautiful white owl to land on his shoulder as he ate dinner with Lucius in Malfoy Manor.

"Hedwig? What is she doing here?" Lucius asked as he stroked her chest feathers from where he was in Tom's lap.

"I have-Ah. A letter from... Severus?" He recognized the loopy, neat hand-writing from all of the Potions he'd had the other Drake make for him in his madness. "Lucius, the old coot has done the unthinkable. He tried to control the litter, MY litter with a Compulsion Collar on Harry-" Here Tom nearly fisted the letter in his hand as the words registered. Lucius had no problem snarling dangerously. "Thankfully my Iss'ura is stronger than the average Drake and has shields on him. We request that you meet us in the Forbidden Forest with Tom. It's far past time that someone showed the bastard for who he really is. Sincerely, Severus." Oh, he was beyond pissed. If he was feeling like this, then Harry must be incandescent with rage. Lucius had yet to look up from when he'd snarled.

"Those are innocent Draklings. Frost Draklings, so rare there was not thought to be another litter to possibly be born. Mere babes in the womb... How _**dare**_ he?" Lucius was vibrating from the anger Tom felt through their slowly strengthening Bond. "Even you would have been quick with Harry's death had it not back-fired upon you, Milord. Insane or not, you had more of a consciousness than that-that unfeeling _monster_ who parades around as the Lord of the Light." What was frankly disturbing to Tom was that Lucius turned him on something fierce when he looked like this, imaginary hackles raised and spitting venom that would sear through stone.

**-SEX SCENE-**

"... You're... I cannot believe this. You're turned on by the fact that I'm royally pissed off, aren't you?" He shrugged and pressed Lucius against the study door, leg firmly between his Iss'ura's lovely thighs.

"Mmm you wear the look well. As a matter of fact, I'd shag you right bloody here if we had the time." he admitted, nipping at the soft, pale throat before soothing the bites with his tongue. Lucius moaned, arching up against him.

"We-We have enough time if we're really quick about it." was breathed out with a low purr.

"Really?" he grinned as he picked up his slender Mate and sat them in his favorite chair.

"Mmmhmm."

"Good."

**-SEX SCENE-**

"Mmm, bet they were tense the whole time. Only an idiot tenses up during sex." Soft, sated storm-grey met crimson as his Iss'ura licked his lips. "You taste like marmite. I want another round when we're done with old Dumblefuck."

* * *

Sated and certainly in a better mood than before, they Apparated to the edge of the Hogwarts Wards. The semi-sentient barriers welcomed him with a surprising vigor and he knew Lucius felt it too.

"What is that?" He rumbled softly, scenting the two others as they padded into the forest on silent feet.

"Huh? Oh. The Wards accept Drakes because we don't defy nature. We are part of Mother Earth, Father Sky, Brother Lightning, Sister Water, Brother Fire, and Sister Frost. It's not something most Drakes would know but Malfoy's are quiet frequently either Frost or Lightning and these Drakes hold knowledge that is significant."

"Ah."

_***There you are. Well, Tom, try-You Mated. Just think of whatever element comes to mind, hmm?* **_Harry's tone was not teasing, merely accepting, and for that he was grateful. Severus leaned against the Frost litter, a casual hand splayed across the slightly rounder belly. It had been quite a while since they had Mated when Harry had been in-Oh. Lucius was in Heat now. He closed his eyes and hummed as he saw the sky. The shift happened while he imagined what his and Lucius's Draklings would look like. Would they have his eyes? He sincerely hoped not.

His Iss'ura's were much more suited to a young babe. Lucius purred and rubbed against his side as he opened his eyes. He did not expect Severus to conjure a mirror. Glittering scarlet slit-pupils stared out from a face that looked almost mythological. A huge black Chinese-type dragon stood where he'd been human moments earlier. Trailing white whiskers looked like a fu-man-chu save for the fact that there was no beard and his head sported slick, straight black horns along with a brilliant scarlet crest that ended at his tail. From the base of the crest, his tail fanned out (quite literally) and looked to have a razor sharp tip. His body was long and sinuous, quite interesting but it would be explored at a later date...**

_+This is my Drake form?+_ Lucius chuckled over their Bond and shifted as well, the blond turning into a cream-colored teal-point, the startling shade gracing each appendage as though it belonged on his regal Mate. His Iss'ura was similar in design to both Harry and Severus, with the one exception being the tail that looked like it had an wide-bladed shovel attached to it*.

_**You've got it so much better, Da'kara. I look like I got dipped in paint as a Drakling.**_

_+I think it's unique.+_ He was blunt, honest as he usually was. _+Our Draklings will turn out interesting, no?+_ Lucius blinked before sitting down with a thud, unconsciously mimicking what Harry had done hours before.

_**You... You want a litter?**_

_+Of course I would. You dote on Draco already. I, for one, think he would benefit from younger siblings.+ _The warmth that flooded the Bond right after assured him that he'd said the right thing.

_***Oi, less lovey-dovey Dark Lord, more kill Light Bastard Dumblefuck. Okay?***_ Severus shifted in the blink of an eyes and tapped Harry with a half-opened wing in reprimand.

_Harry._ The warning in that word was crystal clear. _May I call you Tom as well, Milord?_

_+Go on. You have more than earned the right as my TIC while I was under the influence of that old coot. Your plan?+_ he waved it away, wrapping his tail around Lucius's.

_Thank you, Tom. He is in the Great Hall right now... But Harry and I have evidence of his compulsion efforts. Should we present it as humans or Drakes? We are classified as Dark Grey..._

_+Please. Only a fool would believe we mean any harm. Technically, our status is endangered and Light Grey if anything. Rookwood looked it up just to be sure. Drake form it is, Severus. Where is the Collar?+_

_I have it. Harry was willing to tear it apart with Frost Magik._

_+Lucius, will you be recognized in this form?+_

_**No, Da'kara.**_

_+Excellent. We have a few of his pet Aurors, do we not?+_

_Kingsley, Tonks and the wolf as well as several other important figures have been persuaded by my Iss'ura's network. Many of the students feel... disgruntled, shall we say._ Harry swatted Severus with his tail at the way he said wolf.

_***Remus is my pseudo-godfather aka my only family left. If you want any before I have my litter, you better revise that statement.***_ Obsidian eyes widened before his TIC apologized.

_Remus is an excellent addition to our circle._ Harry crooned softly and nuzzled under Severus's muzzle, licking it in a show of submission_. I was a bit harsh to him, my Gheal. There is no need to be submissive when I was in the wrong._

_***Mmm, just felt like it, Sev. Can't I cuddle?***_ The familiar gaze softened as the larger Drake licked a broad stripe up the crest and smoothed the tuft of fur sticking out.

_Yes, my Gheal._ He gave a slight smile to Harry before continuing. _We enter as Drakes and accuse him out-right?_

_+Excellent. It's so Gryffindor it's almost a way to Slytherin.+_

**-PoV-**

Severus strode into the Hall as though he owned it, crest arched and wings hiked into the position of a Da'kara. Tom was right beside him, the stiff fur of the scarlet ridge sticking up all the way and it was truly frightening when paired with the furious scarlet eyes. Harry and Lucius came in last, his oldest friend's weapon-tail open and ready for an attack. Harry had also arched his crest but his wings were tucked against his sides, showing his status as an Iss'ura.

_Albus Dumbledore._ he allowed the rumble he normally suppressed to rise in his voice, lending to itself a presence that he liked and caught everyone's attention. _We stand before you with charges. Will you hear them?_

"Certainly, Drake..."

_Ghirhau. My human name is not yours to know._

"What are my charges-Harry?" Severus snarled and blocked the view of Harry.

_You will not look at my Iss'ura, Dumbledore, nor will you refer to him by his human name. Rhirau is **mine**._

"...As you wish Lord Ghirhau."

_The charges are thus: compulsion curses upon myself, my Iss'ura, Lord Verikol, Lord Terdil who is Lord Verikol's Iss'ura. Not only are these charges laid against you, there are three more. Under your power, Lord Verikol committed murders and shattered his soul. There remain two individuals whom you have cursed repeatedly. They will be Healed accordingly and set free of all blame. _

_Under your power, a powerful Seer has been reduced to a squalid woman with no memory of her former life. Finally, your last charge is the attempted theft of my Line and life. You placed a Compulsion Collar upon Rhirau in this very Hall earlier today. The magic left alone my Gheal and attacked my litter. My innocent, conceived in love Draklings were fighting your corrupt magic; thank Father Sky that I was able to remove it in time. Thus are the charges, Dumbledore, and thus you stand accused. How do you plead in this?_ He snarled the last, a bit of his controlled mask slipping.

"My dear Drake, I plead not guilty. How do I know this is not some elaborate set up to take Harry out of the country?" Tom smirked before speaking calmly.

_+We have memory evidence old fool. As we speak, they are being reviewed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Your law does apply as well as our own. We demand compensation for your crimes, supposed Lord of the Light.+_ The entire Great Hall stood as one when Dumbledore whistled for Fawkes, who flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Fawkes, to me." The regal bird let loose what sounded like laughter in a series of sharp trills. "I am your Master."

_It seems the lady has finally tired of your act._ They stood aside as Madame Bones marched right up to the Head Table, Stunned the Headmaster and bound him with an Incarerous_. Milady Bones, perhaps a parting gift for the old... goat?_

"Be my guest, Lord Drake." He grinned evilly and conferred briefly with Tom.

_Hmm..._ With a raised claw, he twisted the sick bastard's magic up and out. _Whatever shall I do with this mess of pure magic?_

"It is yours by right." she said with a smile to match his own.

_Argus Filch._ The man shuffled over with Mrs. Norris in tow. _You are owed a part of this magic. Do you accept?_

"You're serious?" the Squib asked in astonishment.

_I would not offer otherwise._ he replied back, baring his teeth a little as the man _**thought**_about it.

"Sure." Severus separated quite the hunk from the mass and gently let it sink into dry magical pathways.

_He was draining you and one other. You are welcome to your power once more. Neville Longbottom, step forth._ The teen walked with a confidence he didn't seem to fake. _The remaining power is yours. What you are using is, in reality, your reserves. Enjoy your power, young one, and be fair._

* * *

Dumbledore's trial, even with what little magic the man had of his own, was hilarious. Rita Skeeter had taken her vicious pen and put it to good use as she ripped into each of Dumbledore's reasons for what he'd done to Tom, Harry, Lucius and even himself. They were flat; pathetic even as he explained of Grindelwald's 'subtle' plans for coming back.

Once Tom had been disposed of, Grindelwald would re-appear as a Saviour as opposed to Harry and Dumbledore would share Harry's litter as well as magic with the barely-living skeleton also known as the Dark Lord before Voldemort. Severus had held himself stiffly as he walked out of the Courtroom to explode into Drake form and breathe deeply. He wanted to rip the near-Squib into tiny pieces and then put him back together so that the others could take a turn.

Of course the public didn't see the trial. No, what they saw was Harry Potter Mated to a Drake that had yet to reveal his identity to the Wizarding World. Some rather astute reporter had remarked that Severus Snape had virtually disappeared from Hogwarts these days. Severus sat in Drake form near the reporter and spoke quietly.

_You know who I am._

"Aye."

_Will you tell? Rhirau and I prefer not to have it blurted so early on in the game._

"Th' others... They're Mated as well?"

_Yes..._

"Then they're Lucius Malfoy an' Tom Riddle, th' reformed Ye-Know-Who."

_I will not ask how you know this, only that you release it when our Draklings are secure._

"Easy. I'm a Seer. But, I like this version of events much better."

_Version?_

"Aye, this version. Ye see, in another place as well as another time, had ye not so easily accepted Harry, the world would have been doomed to the bee's influence an' Drakes would have become pets for Wizards." Severus growled lowly and huffed out an icy mist.

_Then Lovegood was correct. There are those who see things on the wind, read the whispers between life and death._

"Right ye are, Lord Drake. You're a smart one, ye are, though most don't see past yer scales."

_I suppose so. Harry and my litter are all I need. Well, that and a few friends. What's your name?_

"My name? What do ye want _my_ name for?"

_Perhaps we could grant an interview? A small, private one with all the details? I don't trust that woman or her quill._

"Ach, really? She ripped right inta old Dumbles there. Never mind. I'll tell ye my name. Ye can't laugh, laddie. It's Finn McCool* an' don't ye dare think it's funny." Severus rumbled softly and nosed the reporter as he stretched out his hind legs.

_It has been a most interesting conversation, Mr. McCool. Perhaps you'd join my collegue and I in a drink sometime?_

**-PoV-**

Scarlet eyes watched as Lucius filled out boring paperwork, the long, slender legs hidden behind the massive desk.

"Iss'ura?"

"Tom... I'm busy with Ministry paperwork to make our Binding legal in the Wizarding World." Tom snorted and looked them over before sorting out that which was complete bullshit (learned from years of watching both Rookwood and Lucius himself) and that which actually mattered. "You're insane, Gheal. No one is going to accept half of a Bond Certification."

"Half of those were personal questions that no one but the partner is supposed to be privy to. For instance, 'What is your favorite flavor of lube?' Now, I'm quite sure that is not in the original packet and I know for a fact that we use your naturally-made one... Therefore, you can't have a favorite flavor." Lucius scowled at the thinned out packet. "Someone is either pulling a massive prank or trying to take you from me. I suspect it the latter." He glanced down at what he deemed the 'bullshit' pile and sifted through them for a magical signature. "Ah. Do you recognize it?" Storm-grey eyes widened before Lucius conjured a bucket and puked. "Iss'ura? Are you alright?"

"...It's _Umbridge_."

"Who?" Tom didn't know who it was; he'd last been in the Ministry in '49. However, he'd never heard that much Malfoy distain coat a word.

"Undersecretary to the Minister." was the hoarse response. "Vile woman. She dresses in nauseating shades of pink and has an obsession with all things cute and cuddly."

"When did she get in?"

"Eight years after you left and two after Father did. She's obsessed with us. I hope she hasn't set her eyes on my Draco." Tom hated the trembling fear he heard in his Gheal's otherwise strong voice.

"Hush, Iss'ura Gheal. She will get nowhere near us or Draco. Leave it to me."

* * *

He glided into the Ministry, studiously avoiding all of the curious stares until he reached the Minister's office. The secretary blushed when she saw him. Excellent, he could use that.

"I have an appointment with Minister Fudge?"

"Sir, he doesn't have a ten appoint-"

"Drake Lord Verikol?" he flicked his wand at the open space and she blinked.

"Oh. Oh! Right this way, sir." He shut the door and pinned the pink toad with a vicious glare.

"Drake Lord! What a pleasant visit. I trust all is well for you and your Bonded?"

"I wish it was, Minister," he put on his best performance scarlet eyes full of confusion and hurt, "But I'm afraid someone wants my beloved for their own. They padded the Bond Certification with very personal questions." Tom sighed, sinking into the softest chair in the office. "My Gheal was... for lack of a better word, _sickened_ by this person's approach. It does not help that he is three weeks along with my Draklings. Stress could make him, shall we say, devastated." He slumped into the chair, waiting for the Minister's gasp. The man was not too bright but he responded brilliantly to cues.

"Oh! Oh my, Lord Drake. Who is this terrible person?" the toad simpered up at him. He gagged quietly in the back of his throat at the look.

"I cannot say, it would be uncouth."

"In what way, Lord Drake?" Bait; taken. Tom grinned internally even as he set the trap up for her downfall.

"It mentions a witch of high ranking."

"Are they close to myself or Delores?" Hook; set. Her beady little eyes narrowed at the mention of a witch.

"She is... extremely close. It would be wrong and I could not possibly ruin such a promising-"

"Who is it?" Sinker; kill shot. He grinned beneath his hands and looked directly at her.

"Madame Umbridge."

**Ending A/N:** Review, please? They feed the Muses. Oh! Go check out Lucky and Lir'ar'adia (my other stories) , 'cause while they have no PWP, they do have plot! Yes, actual, thought out (sort-of with Lucky) honest-to-goodness _plot_. Hey, Indie, you still alive? Cubs feeling any better? Well at least this isn't my longest Ending A/N. _**REVIEW**_, I beg of you. I'll even apologize for the terrible pun!

*See Dragonheart to understand what Lucius's tail looks like! Draco's tail is really cool, so I stole it.

** See my DeviantArt for Tom's form. It's titled Dragon's Gaze.

* An actual mythical hero. He's actually rather interesting if you Google him.


	73. Erotikés Drákos III

**A/N:** I take it you all loved the cliffhanger. Thank Andie and IndieWrites, 'cause they pushed me to write you all a loverly sequel... I'm bored! Feed my Muses, please? On second thought, not now, my Sherlock Muse is experimenting on them.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_"He's dead." the words fell numbly from his lips. "Lucius Malfoy... He murdered both Nagini and Voldemort."_

_"Why?"_

_"Voldemort wanted Draco."_

**EroDra EroDra EroDra EroDra**

Severus sat there in shock as his arm remained in pain.

"How is he dead? My Mark is _burning_."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, my scar still hurts. Don't tell me he made more than what he already had?"

"I think you are his last and very mistaken Horcrux. Both of you are in agony because he cannot meld with your soul." came Dumbledore's sage advice.

"Damn it... Hold on." Harry dropped his head, sibilant hisses morphing into Parseltongue. _"Hey, sstupid. You want out? Living or inanimate?"_ A ghostly reply came in the form of a silver snake.

_**Living. Preferably ssomething I can defend myself with!**_ Harry conjured a snake with Serpensortia, convincing it to house the remaining bit of Voldemort. With a quick flick of his (Harry's) wrist, the snake exploded on the floor of Dumbledore's office. Severus stared wide-eyed as his Mark faded to a very faint grey and Harry's vivid scar becomes a light pink.

**-A Year Later-**

The whirlwind of celebrations left no time for Severus to confess to his Mate. It was the anniversary of Harry destroying Voldemort and they were _finally_ alone. He paced in his study in the teacher's dormitories. Harry managed to slip away due to the Lovegood girl's drivel about a mystical creature no one else was able to see.

"Severus?"

"You might want to sit."

"Okay." His Mate sat in his favorite leather chair, legs crossed demurely as he looked up with still innocent green eyes.

"We... We've managed to get past the hostilities of the past years as Basilisk and human conversing."

"You're worrying me." Harry frowned, shrugging as Severus scowled.

"There is no way to say this gently then; we're Mates." he sighed, pressing a hand to the bridge of his nose, his eyes watching Harry's reaction. The beloved green eyes widened considerably as Harry swallowed sharply.

"Mates? But... I don't understand."

"A Basilisk Mate is chosen for each born to the Nine Clans. You happened to fall on the exact date of birth the Clan Seer proclaimed as well as fit the direct features she spoke of..."

"What'd she say?"

"Windows of green, portraits to the soul, untamable locks the color of coal, snakes bespoken a Speaker's Heir; comfort, love and care." Harry was quiet for a long moment.

"Wow. Umm, I'm not really all that fond of Seers or prophecy. But I do like you... More than I should probably." Severus crooned softly as he knelt in front of Harry. "'M glad you feel the same."

"I will have you know that the Seer did not tell me until after I'd met you in class." he confessed, caressing Harry's slightly flushed face.

"Oh."

* * *

Of course, this lead to a discussion on how open they could be in public.

"Would you mind if we were affectionate in public? It'd invite the press to speculate like crazy but I'd like to be claimed as yours." Harry asked hesitantly, green eyes full of apprehension. Severus chuckled softly before lacing their fingers and striding out into the Great Hall together. Did he mind? If it made Harry happy, he'd walk through fire. He snagged Harry around the waist, dipped him back and gave him a snog that made his little Mate dazed.

"Does that answer your question?" he purred into his Mate's ear. "I would do anything for you."

"E-Even sit with me and hold my hand?" came the whispered question that echoed in the slightly stunned Hall.

"Yes." Draco scooted down one and Severus slid into the place next to Harry, their hands still clasped under the table.

"...So, the Cannons aren't last this season." Bless the Weasley boy for inane lines; conversation picked back up as Harry poked at his food. He smirked, kissing his little Mate and slipping a bit of roast beef into his mouth. Harry made a muffled squeak before sheepishly chewing & swallowing.

"Sorry."

"Do not apologize, little one. Eat your dinner." he murmured as he cut into his own steak, giving Harry's hand a small squeeze.

**-PoV-**

Harry was stunned by the amount of affection that Severus displayed in public. People were sitting before their plates in a slight daze, snapping out of it to stare at his Basilisk Mate before shaking their heads and going back to stare at their food. He hummed as he finished dinner, waiting for Dumbledore to speak. The Headmaster didn't even glance his way as they slipped from the Great Hall with his best friends.

"Uncle Sev, you sly Snake."

"It is not how it looks." Draco rose a pale brow at their clasped hands and snorted impolitely.

"Like Hel it isn't. I know what Creature the Prince Line holds." Severus relaxed minutely. "Oh, stop that. Father and I approved of your Mate long before we knew it was Harry."

"Harry, are you happy?" Ron asked, giving him a wry grin.

"Yeah."

"Good. I don't have to pull the Weasley 'If you hurt my brother' speech out of the dusty parts of my mind." The comment was said with just enough threat that Severus laughed.

"Ah. I had forgotten your brothers and sister." his Mate drawled sarcastically, resting his chin on top of Harry's head. "Exactly how serious is he about that speech?"

"Every Weasley has had to say it at least once... Especially for my dark-haired brother." Ron replied with a shrug. "Fans of-urgh-the Snake Slayer try to date our brothers because we're close to Harry. It doesn't work that way with us." Severus relaxed fully, his shoulders losing the tension as he pressed kisses to Harry's neck and slid his large hands around Harry's slim hips.

"That's a relief. He hasn't paid an ounce of attention to anyone but Harry since we made it out of the Stare-Fest." Hermione giggled as Severus rumbled softly. "That is really sweet."

"I don't do sweet." was the reply. "You are obviously not all there this evening." He lowered his voice even more and whispered to Harry, "I think I love you."

Blushing furiously, Harry smiled at the sentiment, "Me too." Hermione squeed and Ron rolled his eyes. Draco just grinned and snapped a photo. "Did you- Drake, please don't pull a Creevey."

"No these are much more private. If I happened to st-borrow Longbottom's camera, then so be it."

"You like Neville." The reply was instantaneous, Draco flushing a bright pink before returning to his proper color.

"I do not."

"And Luna." Hermione added with a sly grin. This time he choked while breathing in and the answer came out a bit breathless.

"You are a horrible person Granger. Throwing in that girl." He'd _almost_ said something different.

"I do not see why your Father would object to a Pureblood triad, Draco."

"Uncle Sev, quiet."

* * *

The sneaky (rather underhanded, now that he thought about it) plan of getting Neville, Luna and Draco in the same room had three stages. They figured Luna would be easiest to guide, so Hermione was to tell her of a hidden library. Harry had Neville and Ron had Draco, both of them at ease with tricking their respective targets with a few innocently placed words. However, nothing went to plan.

"A new greenhouse? Come on Harry."

"Nev! Just humor me, please?" The other Gryffindor looked between Harry and the blind-fold before stepping back. "Have I ever left you somewhere you didn't want to be?"

"First year?"

"Alright. Any other time?"

"Fine, I'll wear the stupid blind-fold."

* * *

He led the blinded Gryffindor to the RoR, leaving him in place before entering the neutral room that had been set up for the meeting. Harry left the blind-fold on as he stepped onto the plush carpet and sat his target down on the silky cushions. Draco was followed by Luna, the blonde Raven smiling as she sat down next to him. The blind-folds were released after they gone a safe distance away without losing the doorway.

"Potter!"

"Harry!"

Luna's smile widened as both of them caught sight of her. "I think a hello is in order?" her voice was light, but the tone under it had both boys turning to her. Mission successful!

**-PoV-**

It was not often that Severus came away impressed. His Mate did all of that and more when he faced down the horde of reporters.

"Mr. Potter-"

"Lord Prince, have you used a love Potion?"

"Are your friends aware of your sexual relationship with your Professor?" Harry had oh-so-casually flicked up a Ward that blocked every sound over and around the nosy bastards, turning it a thick clear bubble as he sat down for breakfast.

"Harry?" he asked gently, stroking away a stray ebony strand that concealed the infamous lightning bolt.

"Hmm, that feels nice." It was a strange feeling to have someone lean into his touch.

"Are they bothering you, luv?"

"Nope. I'm only going to talk to one of them." came the content reply, Harry stealing sausage links from his plate.

"That is a strategy that works, I suppose."

"Yes... But they have to duel each other for it. If they want it that badly they'll agree."

"The one who doesn't gets the interview."

"Exactly. That's how I can figure out who is genuinely interested in reporting our side of this whole supposed 'scandal'. See?"

"Positively Slytherin I'd say."

"The Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin." Severus mulled it over for a while as he ate, certain memories flashing in his mind as he did so.

"I can understand that. The years certainly would have been more interesting." he murmured as he finished his breakfast.

"Shall we?"

"Mmmhmm. Okay, I need to-Ah. Expecto Patronum." The silvery creatures that appeared were nothing like what Harry's had been previously; there was an obvious formation to the four that appeared. The stag was first, followed by a Basilisk, a doe, a wolf and a dog. His Mate whispered quietly to the brightest of the four (the stag) and sent it off with a flick of his wand. The others dissipated quicker than he'd anticipated.

"Attention, everyone. There will be an impromptu dueling session between reporters to see who will get the exclusive interview with Harry." Dumbledore sent Harry a wink as he made a grand stage. One reporter did not even offer to duel. That was their interviewer. "Ah, I have news that young Harry has already chosen his reporter." Harry strode over to the passive woman and popped his 'bubble' Ward.

"Hello. You are?"

"Vixie St. Francis. I work for the International Wizarding Federation newspaper. May we do this where you are most comfortable?" That won her major brownie points with Harry as well as himself.

"Quidditch pitch."

* * *

They sat on cushions Transfigured from pieces of turf as Vixie rummaged around in her bag for a quill, some ink and a clean piece of parchment.

"Sorry. I'm not very organized..." she said brightly, finally dipping the quill in professional black ink. "Well? Umm, what do you answer to most often?"

"Just Harry. Severus usually responds to Professor Snape but he can be reasoned with."

"What's it like in the spotlight?" Harry made a face and stuck out his tongue.

"Horrible. You never know when people are going to fawn over you or call you deranged, unstable and the new Dark Lord all in one breath. It's not easy to be there."

"Out of all the titles you have, which one is your favorite?"

"... None of them. To quote Sev? 'Harry-bloody-Potter has too many hyphenated nicknames made by unimaginative reporters who only want the attention of the sheeple.' I like just Harry. That's what Sev sees." His Mate leaned into his chest, pressing a light kiss to his chin.

"Oh. So no love potions or other ridiculous things my fellow journalists were shouting a while ago?" Severus chuckled along with his little one, giving Vixie a genuine smile.

"Where to start... He's actually my Mate."

"Wait, as in capital M? That kind of mate?"

"Indeed. The Prince Line holds the last of the Nine Basilisk Clans Royalty blood. My Creature manifested at Inheritance and I've been searching for Harry my whole life. Imagine my surprise when it turned out to be the son of my infamous rival, James Potter." Here he shook his head, dismissing the odd thoughts that popped up. "I followed the Dark Lord's as well as Albus's orders as best I could while looking out for him. He certainly didn't make it easy..." Vixie grinned and wrote out in neat short-hand.

"The big question; are you in love?" They locked gazes with each other, not knowing that the photo she snuck in would grace the papers of the next day.

"Yes."

"That's sweet. Do your friends know?"

"They were the first to find out before anyone else... and they support us. We've just started calling ourselves a couple. This has been going on under everyone's noses." Harry cheekily replied, playing with his Potion-stained fingers.

"Oh, forbidden romance. I like that. Anything you want to add?" she answered back, nibbling on the end of her eagle quill.

"Yeah, I do actually. I'm a person who needs a private life and this is the last interview anyone is ever getting. Sev and I will have kids that will _not_ be harassed by the Wizarding public of Britain. Lastly, to everyone who thinks I'm the Hero? Remember the people who died protecting me. My parents, Cedric Diggory... and my godfather, Sirius Black. The Wizard known as Voldemort (don't flinch, he's gone, for Merlin's sake) was once a man named Tom Marvalo Riddle. He wasn't born a snake-faced monster; he was made that way by uncaring teachers and children alike. That is what should be remembered."

* * *

Graduation was pulled off without a hitch, only the loud cheering as his beautiful Mate strode across the stage making him hiss softly under his breath. Minerva patted his arm as he held back his acerbic comment on the fact that Harry was _his_. As the ceremony wound down, he snagged Harry around his waist and (in a perfect imitation of their first public kiss) made him squeak. Wolf-whistles were heard from the crowd as Harry buried his face against Severus's chest.

"Little one, you were sublime up there."

"Really?" Still his beloved was insecure after the rousing speech.

"Mmmhmm. Your friends are waiting."

"No... Don' wanna move. You're comfy."

"You've been standing for at least an hour." he retorted gently, sifting his fingers through Harry's much longer hair. His Mate had grown it out when mothers started taking their children to the salons for his haircut. "Your ends are getting split again."

"Meh. C'mon." Harry tugged them over to the laughing triad and the pair of giggling fools that his Mate claimed as friends.

**Ending A/N:** Has anyone else noticed they've been denying the petition that authors are passing around as chapters? I'm actually considering taking down all of my stuff; moving to a site where my work is appreciated by admins and fans alike. Would you guys follow? I certainly hope so. I'll keep you all posted on what I'll do through Folklore chapters and my profile. I'm almost through the plethora of requests. ABlackSuicide, I'm working on all of yours! As always, folks, review or leave me a PM.


	74. Walking On Air

**A/N:** Unicorn! Harry for the lovely CleverBast! Yes, I do love and appreciate my reviewers. Speaking of which... Thank you bloodyhunter, for reading through ALL of the drabbles. I wonder how long it took? You gave me no guidance, CleverBast, so I shall write what I please. Thus the title...

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**WOA WOA WOA WOA WOA**

Regal jade eyes stared out as the unicorn stallion took in his domain. The day was a fine one not quite cold nor warm enough for one to complain. Soft, inky strands drifted before the stallion, blinding him momentarily. He stood placidly blowing the brilliant white streak of his forelock away from his face.

Powerful muscles coiled and bunched as a sudden noise startled him, bolting away from the spot and wheeling around with an angry neigh. A Wizard stood where he'd been, one with Dark intentions for his horn: this Wizard would not leave here alive.

"Look atcha! Can see the fear in them eyes, my pretty. Come here..." The unicorn snorted and stayed exactly where he was, tail flicking back & forth as he waited for the Wizard's next move. "C'mon... My Potion can't wait for that horn!" The man lunged, the stallion reared and lashed out with a silver hoof, catching the Wizard across the temple, blood spraying. He whickered softly when the fauns and Centaurs took the Wizard with them.

"Are you alright, Tir'grali?"

_**Aye. This is no coincidence. Wizards are appearing at an alarming rate, Destra.**_ Tir'grali answered, bright jade eyes narrowing in thought.

"But it is you that they are after Tir!" Destra wrung her hands as her Palamino half shuffled nervously.

_**I am of no consequence, as well you know. The forest is my highest priority.**_ came the sharp retort from the blue-black stallion.

"But what about your Chosen?" Soft golden eyes pleaded with him to understand. "They won't allow you to guard the forest anymore!"

_**Then they are not worthy. The forest is my home; the peoples within it my chosen family. The Equinox Revelry, when is it to start?**_ Destra snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We never start without the Forest Guardian." she hummed, her fingers brushing the bow strapped to her back. "Another Wizard? And so soon... I shall ask what he seeks."

_**No. It is my duty.**_ He nudged her away from the kneeling Wizard and spoke the mortal tongue once more. "What is it you seek, Kin of Mathwy?"

"Sanctuary." the man's voice was raspy, almost a whisper. "I seek what sanctuary thou art able to give, Guardian of the Forest. No more, nor less shall I ask of thee." Tir'grali circled the kneeling Wizard, astonished that he'd made it this far so very wounded.

"Knowledge of the once-ways is thine, Kin of Mathwy. I give thee my name; Tir'grali. Protection is yours to seek, yours to give, a healing of mind, spirit and body." He touched his horn to the scabbed over and leaking wound, summoning the power of the forest to heal their guest. The damage was undone, leaving pristine alabaster skin under his horn. He lifted his head and nudged the kneeling Wizard softly. "Your name, Kin of Mathwy?"

The man stood up and dusted off his black robes while replying, "Severus."

"No surname?"

"I... do not care much for my Sire, Tir'grali."

"Magic has a way of giving you what you most desire Severus. Tell me, have you ever gone to an Equinox Revelry?" Haunted dark eyes looked into his own, the vivid want not shadowed by the many masks he could feel that Severus had.

"My Dam... brought me here once. It was for a Solstice Celebration, however. I am afraid you will have to guide me." this was said with a small smile.

"No matter, Severus. First we must cleanse ourselves in the hot springs. The Fae will wash your clothing."

**-PoV-**

Severus relaxed, laughing as Tir'grali shared anecdote after anecdote of the forest dweller's antics. The unicorn stallion was goregous; the blue-black coat shimmered in the heat of the springs, silver hooves shining brightly, spiral horn glittering with ancient magiks and best of all were the knowing jade eyes that felt so familiar.

"Destra was so angry at her foals that she pinned them to that very tree and then told them to go and hang! I have never seen a Centaur that shocked before..." Bright green sparked with laughter and warmth.

"I have not had a conversation that has made me laugh like this in quite some time." he chuckled, wiping his hair back from his forehead. Severus winced as he spotted the Dark Mark.

"That symbol... does it bother you?"

"It is a mark of my foolish and reckless youth, Tir'grali. A reminder that all was not as peaceful as it is now."

"Yes, the Wizard's troubles have reached even here. Do you wish for it to be gone?" Tir'grali hummed, shaking his mane as he climbed out of the large pool. "As immortal as I am now, Severus, I was once mortal and know such things haunt deeply." The white strand in the unicorn's dark mane made more sense now.

"No, I wish to keep it as a memento that peace does not come easily."

"You were... involved?"

"I was a spy for nearly two decades, stopping attacks on Muggles and Pureblood families alike as the War raged on. The Order did not trust me after I killed my mentor... I had to rely upon Harry Potter to deliver the news via supposed 'visions' as I sent it with an anonymous owl."

"Yet your soul is not split."

"Albus considered it a mercy as he succumbed to a Dark spell that would have eventually taken his life within the year."

"Ah, that is usually the case of a complicated matter. Come the Faerie have finished with your clothing."

* * *

The Revelry found Severus clad in clothing meant for the Sidhe. His robes had been deemed too tainted for the ceremony and had been thrown into the cleansing fire. Warm silky fabric slid along his skin, making him feel better than he had in ages. Tir'grali literally glowed with the gathered power of the Forest. What was unusual was that the stallion did not leave his side, the warmth of the large body lulling him into a sense of peace he had experienced only once with his Mother long ago in this very same forest. He'd do anything to keep the feeling.

"You are content?"

"No, at peace." Knowing jade assessed him again as said action left him warm. "I probably should leave come morning... I've felt that way a grand total of two times, including now." The unicorn whickered softly as if laughing at him.

"You may stay, Severus. The once-ways are rare to come across in this era of disrespect for magics beyond the grasp of mortals."

**-PoV-**

Tir'grali knew this was his Chosen; no other would do. Peace was a rare thing to find in a mortal and even more so in a Gaia-blessed mortal with the gift of Magic. He knew he'd been one in the time beyond his Guardianship; flashes of red hair, beautiful families and war. Oh, how that war had managed to ruin his life from before. This man, this particular mortal, had much to heal from in the Forest.

"My Mother was one to stick by traditions even when she became disowned." The small smile made the striking features even more breath-taking in the moonlight, backlit by the cleansing bonfire. "This place is... different."

"Aye. The Forest draws upon the nexus of ley lines under us." Obsidian eyes widened slightly and a light gasp escaped Severus.

"Ley lines?"

"Would you like to see them?"

"Merlin yes."

* * *

The quiet walk was slow and steady Severus's hand not leaving his whithers once... Until the mortal realized what he was doing. Off came the slender hand, as if burnt by his power.

"I apologize for taking such liberties."

"Think nothing of it Severus. It was a pleasant touch and I would ask that you replace your hand." he was honest waiting until the man relented. As they finally reached the innermost glade, power arced in brilliant flashes as they approached.

"Oh." There was a world of wonder and awe in that single word. "It's beautiful."

"Touch it." Severus looked startled and protested before Tir shoved him none too gently against the first line. "Gaia finds nothing wrong in being touched, Kin of Mathwy. You are one of her blessed and hold the gift of magic. Enjoy Her presence please." The Wizard hesitantly stroked the line, smiling widely as it glowed brighter.

"This is... Thank you." Happiness suffused the haunted eyes and brightened them. "What can I do to thank you?"

"Easy, Severus. Keep me company on my rounds of the Forest. You are staying, are you not?"

"Well, I have things that need sorting and... Oh, who am I kidding? They've declared me dead most likely."

"The Sidhe would welcome a Healer or someone knowledgeable in herbs, I think."

* * *

The Forest came to adore his Chosen, especially when he mediated problems with Destra's twins by having them cut up or collect Potions ingredients. But trouble followed his beloved Chosen in the oddest form possible.

"Are you sure the Point-Me spell was correct? This place is all woods and leaves..."

"Idiot, of course it worked. The body was never found so he's out here. We can collect the reward on him and be famous!" Tir didn't like the sound of that. He intercepted their path to his beloved, neighing sharply to catch their attention. "A unicorn? We're pretty deep then." Tir'grali projected mentally, not bothering to speak aloud as he did with Severus.

_**Get out.**_

"What?"

_**I did not stutter, mortal. Get out of my Forest.**_

"You have a Wanted crimin-"

_**He has the Sanctuary of this Forest, therefore beyond your reach. I will not repeat myself again, impure one.**_ Destra and the other Enforcers cantered up, arrows nocked upon bow-strings.

"If you value your life, Wizard, you will turn tail now." Destra stated, her foals by her sides.

"But-"

"Nothing. Leave."

* * *

Several such incidences occurred until there were Aurors standing at the Forest's edges.

"May we see the Guardian, Lady Centaur?" This mortal appeared to have some knowledge of the once-ways. She had bushy hair-Ah. One from his former life beyond the Forest.

"Kin of Morrigain, why is my guest being harassed by those not of my Forest?"

"I sincerely apologize, Guardian. This man has been cleared by the Ministry. He is free to do as he wishes."

"Why would he leave when he is already doing such, Kin of Morrigain?" Severus stepped from the Forest and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You are finished with Gaia so early?" Gasps were heard from the Wizards and Witches assembled. He knew his beloved looked good; flowing ebony locks held in place by woven leaves and Sidhe light armor along with a set of fall Sidhe robes completed the sight of beauty.

"She warned me we had guests. Are you finished?"

"Indeed."

**-Three Years Later-**

Tir'grali whickered as he played with his and Severus's foals.

"Come, Severus, and quit scowling. Inverness and Asphodel want to play with you." His Chosen snorted from from his place under the tree leading to the innermost glade.

"I am tired and our third foal has decided to play 'dance on Papa's bladder' again." Their children quickly shifted forms and petted the slightly swollen belly as his husband of the heart rested. "This is your fault Tir." He hummed and shifted forms easily.

"Yours as well, beloved. As I recall-"

"Eww!" The twins exclaimed, making cute faces as they scrunched up their noses.

"Off with you. Bow lessons with Destra and Juno." he admonished, plopping down beside his Chosen. "Are you alright?" Severus smiled softly and laid his head on Tir's thigh.

"As I will ever be at three months pregnant. I love you, even if you are insatiable."

**Ending A/N:** Heck yeah! Another one down, seven more to go... That doesn't sound too hard. They're only gonna take five or six chapters before it becomes obvious that they have to take this down. Meh. As always, folks, if you have questions or want to ask me for a chapter PM or review. Is it just me or has that review button become an obnoxious color?


	75. Come Away to The Water II

**A/N:** For the lovely ABlackSuicide and Lady Uraquentha! Okay, I would like to point out that I didn't mean to stay away for so long and not post anything… I feel like a worthless SLUG. GAHHHHH.

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

_**P.P.S. READ ME FIRST! Harry will be referred to as both Ligurath and by his birth name. Please do not get confused. Harry and Ligurath are the same.**_

**-Previously On...-**

_"Minerva this is highly unorthodox. I am quite sure Filius-"_

_"Filius did not want the appointment and Hogwarts herself demands you retain a position of authority." On a sheet of parchment in dark green ink were the bold words:_

**_SEVERUS SNAPE; DEPUTY HEADMASTER_**

_Severus groaned softly before giving McGonagall a wry smile._

_"She loves me, she loves me not, and she loves me."_

**CAttW CAttW CAttW CAttW CAttW**

Ligurath wanted to lash out as the gazes of the older folks as well as teens followed his BondMate. When the next Witch made an appreciative noise, he did as he wanted and snapped out his hood with a vicious hiss. The teen looked perturbed as he settled back down, snuggling close to Severus's neck.

"Ligur? Is something wrong?" the light confusion in Severus's voice made him more honest than he expected.

_*Ssstupid Witchess and Wizardss are eyeing you as though they own you. Oness far younger and older than you as well.*_ he rumbled.

"Eyeing me? Whatever are you-Oh, Merlin."

A Wizard knelt in front of _his_ BondMate and held out a ring.

"Marry me?" Severus was quick to nip that in the bud.

"Excuse me; I think your mind has been addled. I am a former Death Eater. It seems you have failed to notice the snake and skull that is quite _**clearly**_ on display." Sure enough, Severus's sleeves were up to his elbows as he went over Deputy Papers. A cognac was sitting on his left near the work as he faced the man foolish enough to enter his personal space. "I am an accomplished duelist. Get out of my sight before I hex you into next year!" Severus looked magnificent in his anger but most of the fervent knot of admirers backed up or off. The silver streaks seemed to attract unwanted attention; Ligurath was beginning to think that cleaning up his Mage had been a bad idea.

_*Much better. Those fools would not know what to do with you once they had you in their arms.*_ Severus laughed at that, rechecking his liquor for potions or spells to ensnare his senses. _*The cognac iss clean, my Wizard.*_ Ligur murmured as he flicked his tongue over it. _*But check it more than once to ssee if it iss ssafe.*_

"I like how you think."

* * *

The admiring gazes vanished once Severus reached the school again, replaced by brats that squeaked and ran at the sight of his Mage. Slytherins were the exception of course.

"Severus, I was nominated to be the DADA. We'll be-When did you get empowerment streaks?" Damn Draco Malfoy and his knowledge of ancient secrets kept!

"Ligurath... You told me otherwise."

_*Sss-aa, you knew before I told you, Sseverusss. Why elsse would you no longer need your wand, my Mage?*_ Ligur shot back, raising his feathers in self-defense when Malfoy's wand pointed at him. _*Fool, you dare to injure Sseveruss?*_

"No. I would never injure my godfather. You perhaps, but never my closest family." the sneer was one he countered with a low snarl. "I don't know who you are, snake, and I will watch you carefully." Ligurath slid down his Mage before closing his eyes and transforming into his mortal form. He heard Severus gasp in astonishment and Malfoy swear profusely.

"I have no memory save that of my Mage and of you. Perhaps you can tell me who I once was?" he murmured softly as his scales settled into a discontent shade of crimson.

**-PoV-**

Severus had not expected the Quezecotal to be the missing Champion of the Light.

"How long have you been like this?"

"I cannot recall anything before my... Before I became Quezecotal. After I met and Bonded with you, I could remember him but no other besides yourself. Is there something of importance you wish to convey?" The emerald eyes that he knew were Harry Potter's most famous feature were full of confusion. Draco sneered at the suddenly uncomfortable magical serpent.

"Your name is Harry Potter and you've been missing for nearly a decade." Astonishment appeared before it vanished into the blank mask his familiar-Merlin, Potter had been his _**familiar**_.

"Harry Potter? Wasn't he the one who killed the Dark Serpent?"

"You did that."

"That is not possible. I have been Quezecotal for more than the amount of time that the Dark Serpent was defeated-"

"Oh, you're Potter alright. No one in their right mind would argue that much with Sev." Draco's reply was smug and that smirk seemed to trigger something in Harry's memory.

"You! Wipe that smug Pureblooded grin off of your face."

"Or what? You'll have the Mud-"

"Don't you dare finish that." he and Harry spat at the same time, both of them hissing with deadly intent. His godson took a step back at the absolute fury in their tones.

"What is it about that word that you hate so very much, Uncle Sev?"

"... It is what drove a good friend of mine away." Harry swallowed as it registered what friend he was speaking about.

"My Mum, right?" came the whispered response, emerald gaze clouding over as his mind processed the memories behind it.

"Yes." Draco's eyes widened as he realized that Potter was getting back all of his life before becoming a magical serpent.

"She should have forgiven you." Those were not the words he expected to hear.

"What?" he questioned hoarsely, noticing Draco back up further as he stood rooted to his place in the castle corridor.

"I didn't stutter."

"Pray tell what is behind such a thought, Potter." he snapped back, his body reacting suddenly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Potter shook his head and then strode up to him, forcing him to look up as gentle, slender fingers gripped his chin.

"You are not entirely at fault for that incident. My father and his friends tormented you when they should not have. Did you call her that any other time?" Severus searched his memory (which was photographic, thank you very much) and could recall no such incidence prior to that fateful day. "I take that as a no then, my Mage. She should have forgiven you. My Mum was dear to me, yes, but a single mistake-"

"I also happened to be 'friends' with a large amount of soon-to-be Death Eaters." he finished, chagrin creeping into his tone.

"But she knew you."

"Your father paid attention to the Darker side."

"Well... I see all of you. I like what I see." Emerald eyes seemed to judge him deeply.

"Save the grease in my hair and my status as a virgin."

Harry chuckled as he swept Severus off of his feet with a devilish grin, "Ah. That, I'm afraid, is a Quezecotal trait. Beauty is one of the reasons we choose our Mates. Your status is much-hunted amongst my kind."

"Which is?" he inquired sourly, slightly miffed.

"Mage powers. The fact that you are a virgin is a gift I did not expect to receive. Now you will truly be mine when I lay claim to you. However, I am content to wait." He set Severus down in front of their rooms and shifted back to his serpent form. _*I require but a single favor.*_

"That might be?"

_*Ask your godson not to blurt out my identity.*_

* * *

This secret he was keeping on top of his job as a Professor as well as Deputy Headmaster made him very busy. Draco did not take the fact that Ligurath was Harry Potter very well and often sneered in their direction. He'd had about enough of his godson's foolish rivalry.

"Draco, a word with you in my office." Harry rose his head up from his right shoulder, the emerald eyes curious.

"Not with that on your shoulders."

"Now." he added the edge that made grown men piss themselves.

"Yes, Professor." Severus hated to do that. It always made him feel as though his former choice had been the right one. Silently gliding over the flagstones of the Hall, he led his only family (save Lucius and Narcissa) into his Deputy Headmaster's office and shut the door quietly.

"Draco, you will be honest with me. Why do you hate Harry so much?"

"Hate him? Hate him? I envy him!" there it was, the pain in the silver eyes that he wished he didn't see.

"Why?"

"He's the Golden Gryffindor, the Boy-Who-Lived and has garnered the attention of my Father and you in a way I have never managed. I hate him because he has what I want." He embraced Draco, sinking his fingers into white blond hair as he told his godson his true feelings.

"Hush. Your Father and I adore you. Why do you think we encouraged you to follow the path you wanted?"

"I never wanted to be a Death Eater..."

"I know, my Dragon. I tried to push you away, to conceal you from him. You did not _listen_ when it was most important. I want you to listen now and answer truthfully. Did you really want to teach?"

"Yes, actually. It's nice to be appreciated for the knowledge I hold." The silver eyes were slightly glassy with unshed tears. Harry slithered from his shoulder and wrapped around Draco's shoulders.

_*Oh, Draco, if you knew that I hated the attention I got... Would you like another chance at being my friend?*_

"Another chance? Potter, Slytherins don't do second chances." A laugh was followed by a flash of rainbow scales becoming Harry's human form.

"Gryffindors and Quezecotals don't believe in that no-win scenario; it's like Jim Kirk against the Kobiyashi Maru." Severus laughed at the reference while Draco just looked confused. "Oh, now you _have_ to see Star Trek..."

* * *

The two younger men bonded over many things. Severus was pleased until the youngest Weasley male showed up at the castle upon the invite of Minerva.

"Harry?"

"Merlin!" His BondMate flashed into his serpentine form and wrapped himself around Severus's shoulders, rumbling dangerously as the man moved towards them. _*Make him go away...*_

"Mate, we thought you were dead!"

_*Yess! Because I lost my memory to worry you out of your right mind and come back a decade later jusst to teasse you!*_ Harry shot back viciously, hood feathers raised and ready to become projectiles. _*I wass good at pretending to be dead just to ssatissfy your jusstification!*_

"Ligurath." he smoothed down the scintillating feathers and murmured nonsense into said feathers. "Messr. Weasley, you better have a good reason to be here."

"The Headmistress invited me for a demonstration with Malfoy."

"His name is Draco. You'll confuse him with his father, who is also here as a demonstrator. Desist in aggravating Ligurath any further or else there will be nothing to save you. Quezecotal venom is the strongest, despite what you think of Basilisk venom. It pools in the blood and boils it. Be careful what you say, Mr. Weasley, for those words might be your last."

"I thought they didn't live here."

"The evidence in front of you offers empirical proof, obstinate fool." he snapped, whirling around with a calculated step. That always made his robes billow out. The younger male flinched as his robes did so. Excellent; he still had it.

**-PoV-**

Harry hummed a little tune as he glided through the halls as Quezecotal. Hurried footsteps had him slithering into a hidden corner.

"The damn thing was right here! How do you miss a rainbow-colored serpent?" Harry sniggered to himself, mentally answering the question for the confused seventh year with one of his own_. Perhaps it is because its entire species acts like a chameleon when threatened?_ "I need it for my Uncle."

"Mmm, I see. Mind explaining to me why you are trying to take Professor Snape's familiar?" Draco's drawl had him on his friend's shoulders in less than three seconds.

_*Probably Potionss ingredientss. Quezecotal heart or fang, if I'm not mistaken. Otherwisse he would have approached me with more resspect.*_ he hissed, flaring out his hood as he rose to his full height. The student was much shorter than his full length. _*Have you not been taught to resspect my kind?*_

"Yes, Milord."

_*Hmph. It doess not sseem sso, nesstling.*_

**Ending A/N:** Umm, what is this? I was asked to continue it and I think I screwed it up royally. As always, folks, review! Should I write a crossover between Star Trek (movie from '09) and Yugi-Oh! (the original, since I don't like the sequels very much)? I've been batting the idea round for a while... Ooo, check out my HP/Sherlock (BBC version) crossover as well!


	76. Full Moon II

**A/N:** For ABlackSuicide! They were so sweet! *hugs* I now have more than enough to occupy my time with. Mmm, tempted to go outside now, but I'm lazy and like my blanket. So... Nah.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_"Potter? You've been-" A warm hand clapped over his mouth as the large, rather naked man stopped him from speaking._

_"Shh. The castle knows and so does Luna. Now you do, fy un tywyll*. I have had years to come to terms with this. Please, I never meant to lead you on... but you were so very kind and open with me." Severus looked deep into the warm green eyes, seeing love._

_"I will not speak of your transformation. However, you must tell me the tale."_

_"As you wish, fy un tywyll."_

_"Starting with what you just called me in Welsh."_

**FM FM FM FM FM**

Harry crooned as clothing appeared on him.

"It means my dark one." he purred, "It derives from the requirements of a demon's Mate. Dark hair, slender build and magic holding a Dark Taint. You more than fit that profile... I wonder why you have not been previously Claimed." Severus rose a dark brow in question. "Severus, you're-Bugger. Come here." He inhaled the delightfully sinful scent before scraping his fangs against the exposed jugular. "At the very least your scent would drive any demon mad. Yet here you are, untouched in all ways, and still I can smell no demon on you. Did that thing lay Claim to you?"

"The Dark Lord? No."

"Dumbledore?" Severus made a horrified sound. "Hmm... Ah!"

"Well, what is your epiphany?"

"It's damn far-fetched but it's the only thing I can think of... Veritas Demoni Lupo. All I know is that it hasn't happened for a thousand years or so and that it's near impossible for us to love anyone else but our True Mates. You and I are soul mates." Normally stoic obsidian eyes widened as his lanky Mate sat suddenly in the leather wing-backed chair before the fire.

"You are suggesting that... Oh, Merlin. There hasn't been a soul mate couple since Salazar and Godric." Harry smiled softly, shifting back to wolf form and laying at Severus's feet. "Escape artist."

_You love me anyway. I never would have Changed if you hadn't._

* * *

Draco stood outside of the portrait used to guard his Mate's chambers. The salty scent of tears drove Harry to brush against the older boy.

"Oh, hey Beauty."

_Draco?_ Harry nosed him into Severus's quarters, jumping up onto the sofa when the other teen sat down. _You can tell me, you know._ he kept his projected voice calm & soothing as Draco buried his face into Harry's ruff and cried. _Sa_, _sa little cub._ He crooned softly, licking off the tears with swipes of his tongue. _What's wrong?_

"Father insists I marry someone I don't love."

_Ah. Who does have your attentions?_ he hummed as Draco tightened his embrace.

"Neville." the name was whispered fiercely into his fur. "I love him."

"Draco?"

_He's distraught, Sev. Being forced to Mate with someone is a terrible thing to do to a cub... If I see Lucius Malfoy, I might end up biting him. Fix this._

"My Dragon, who is it you want?"

"Neville."

_Longbottom._ Harry's quick to clarify.

"Then I will draft your Courting Letter to Lady Longbottom. Care to help me explain how this came about?"

* * *

He didn't expect much to change with his transformation; boy was he _wrong_. Severus became more affectionate in public and in private... not that he minded in the least.

"Beauty, heel." Barking an affirmative, he ran back to his Mate tail wagging hard as Sirius tore past them both on the open field, tongue lolling as the other black canine cocked his head to the side.

_**Beauty?**_

Yes? Did you want something?

_**Can we talk without your Master?**_

_Sure._ He thumped his tail on the grass twice to let Severus know he'd be in late.

"Be back in time for dinner mutt. My familiar needs his nutrition." They loped into the thick Forest, silent for a long while until they'd reached some pre-determined spot. Remus was waiting there in his human form.

_What is the meaning of this?_ he questioned sharply, growling lowly.

"We just wanted to talk."

_Like Hel you do. I was set up!_ Sirius yipped softly and flopped over, offering his belly and throat.

_**No tricks. Just wanna talk canine to canine, I promise.**_ Harry sank down warily, his tail still stiff and upright. _**How does he treat you?**_

_Good. I have everything I could ever want with a Wizard in my possession._

"Everything?"

_My Mate is kind under the snarls and snaps. He's... softer with me._ Remus mulled it over while Sirius lolled his tongue out in a doggie grin.

_**Really?**_

_Mmmhmm. I sleep on him and he doesn't complain at all._

"Mate? As in...?"

_Huh? Yeah._ He yawned absently, scratching at his ear with his hind paw. -Was that it?-

"I suppose." Remus said lightly, "You are happy, healthy and clearly adore your Mate."

_He drives me up the castle walls with his experimenting though. Merlin knows how many times I've been kicked out of the labs..._

* * *

Sirius and he trotted into the Great Hall, eating together and grooming the extra bits of meat off of each other's muzzles.

_You're fun! Wish I'd had you when I was a pup..._ he commented as Sirius saw him to the dungeon entrance.

_**What do you mean?**_

_... It's nothing._

_**You sure?**_

_Yeah. Just being nogistalgic._ he murmured as he nosed the portrait in a specific spot. The panel slid back and opened a wolf-sized hole for him. _'Bye!_ He padded into the living room and paused as he saw Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah. You must be Beauty. Severus said he expected you back late." Harry growled lowly, slinking past the blond Wizard to his pet bed. "Your familiar doesn't like me."

"Beauty usually has his reasons." his Mate said as he summoned a house-elf for some tea. "What brings you to my quarters?"

"I'm in need of a favor. Draco has not shown the slightest interest in his betrothed."

_Umm, duh. He's in love with Neville. _Harry snorted,_ Plus, have you seen her? Pug-face is polite compared what I could say. Seriously._

"Longbottom?"

_He's a Pureblood and he's also a Carrier. _he slyly commented as he laid on Sev's feet._ Sometimes I wonder if you even see him, you know. Your cub should be your only priority besides your Mate._ Shock registered on the blond's face.

"What are you insinuating?"

_Draco's mentioned it to Severus but once and he got into contact with Lady Longbottom the first chance he had. He's spoken to __**me **__about it and mentioned that he'd spoken about it to __**you**__ several times. I think I'm allowed to make that assumption._ Hurt flashed across the regal face before it was hidden behind the Malfoy mask.

"I see."

_Maybe you should look before deciding and ask Draco what he thinks._ he suggested lightly, wagging his tail to soften the message.

"I shall take it into consideration, Beauty. You are incredibly smart for a familiar."

_I know; Sev's my Wizard._

**-PoV-**

Severus smiled as he heard the click of Harry's claws following him. Students stopped to pet him but Harry was very picky about who touched him. The Lovegood girl could always expect a tail-wagging wolf. Speaking of which... They always spoke in riddles that were difficult to decipher even with his intelligence.

"Hello pretty Beauty. I see you've confessed and Changed. Goddess knows you took long enough. Oh, the Dragon and his Snare appreciate your help. The Light and his Lady are closer now than they have been in some time."

_The Flames and my Booklet?_

"Understandably distraught still. The Booklet has not been eating. Her Flame has had no luck convincing her appetite."

_Ah. She'll be eating by day's end if I have any say._ His beloved trotted up to the Granger girl and woofed quietly.

"Hello, Beauty. Did you need something?" Harry gently tugged on her robes until they were in a quiet corner.

_Yes, actually, I do. It's a secret. I need you to tell the rest of the Flames that Harry is alive and safe._

"Flames? Oh, the Weasleys... Thank you. But how do you know that?" the girl was too smart for her own good sometimes.

_I have an in to him. He's finding his Mate._ Harry could also be an insufferable know-it-all when he felt like it.

* * *

Their relationship was remarkably steady for one based on a familiar Bond. Perhaps Harry had been right when he'd said they were soul mates and that the connection was not just familiar to Wizard. In any case, his demon Mate had started a new nightly ritual that both of them enjoyed. Harry jumped up on the couch as Beauty and transformed into the broad-shouldered hunk that made him slightly light-headed. The ears as well as the soft tail were just a bonus as far as he was concerned.

"C'mon, cuddle with me." Severus took off his stained teaching robes and slid into his preferred space. He played with Harry's tail, listening to the strong heartbeat he'd grown rather fond of in the past months. "So?" His demon Mate called it 'pillow talk' but it made his days much easier.

"It wasn't the first years today; no, it had to be the fifth years who managed to blow thirty cauldrons sky-high and cancel my classes for the day. They can't even follow simple instructions... I looked down at my lesson plans for less than five seconds, I swear." he griped, aware that he was whining.

"Sounds annoying. Do you want me to keep them in line as Beauty?"

"Would you? It's quite tedious and you can't take your eyes off of them for anything." he sighed, humming as Harry sank his fingers into Severus's hair and petted.

"Mmm, I taught the DA. I can teach annoying brats for you. Upper or lower classes?" came the soothing answer in Harry's deliciously deep tenor.

"First through fifth if it isn't too much. The sixth and seventh years are done throwing frogs, hair and/or other substances into other people's cauldrons. Thank Merlin for that." Severus murmured, his eyes half-lidded as he dozed lightly.

"Sure, fy un tywyll. I will do this for you."

* * *

He made his way to the first class of the day astonished to find his second years hard at work on their Potions. This was also one of his Slytherin/Gryffindor classes, which made this even more of a surprise.

_Morning, Sev. They're about halfway done with the Shrinking Solution._

"Impressive. Why are they so quiet?"

_Umm, not sure actually._ Harry doggie-shrugged, confusion in the goregous green eyes.

"Sir? We figured you had enough cauldrons blow up for at least another month thanks to those idiots in fifth year." one of his more hesitant students said, his Potion only a single shade off.

"Really? Anti-clockwise stir and it should be at the third stage." A question lingered in the hazel gaze but the boy didn't argue.

"The shade was off by a minute amount. Anti-clockwise stirs even out the Potion and allow it to settle if it does not require constant stirring like the more complex Potions." he reluctantly explained as Harry padded around the room, putting his paws on the edge of the desk to see into the pewter cauldrons. He chuffed if the solution was off for some reason or the heat was too high and motioned which one it was. It seemed like Harry really was an excellent teacher.

* * *

By noon, the word had gotten out that Beauty taught some of his classes; his Harry did not take it in stride at all. He hid in Severus's robes while he ate and avoided any student wanting to talk to him. The Granger girl was listening to a fourth year Gryffindor by the name of Coots, her expression suddenly growing much darker. She turned to the Weasley brat and started talking.

_Merlin damn it all. I knew I shouldn't have helped Coots._

"Care to explain why?"

_He's familiar with my touch-teach style since I helped him out with his batting in the Beater position. If he's telling 'Mione then she'll march right over to your quarters after she tells Professor McGonagall._

"Ah."

_Sev! This is important. We haven't consummated the Bond yet as Mates. If they take me away from you, I'm a dead demon._ Harry's tone was quiet and entirely serious. Severus briefly wondered if this was how the Dark Lord had felt facing his Harry.

"I see. Well, you are going to have to tell them that."

_I... I don't think I can. She's also gonna tell Remy and Siri._

"That is a problem. How do we confront them without making a mess of things?"

_I have an idea._

"Pray to Merlin that it works then. I have a feeling I'll need it more than you."

* * *

Black, Lupin, Granger and the remaining Weasley were standing before his quarters staring both of them down. Severus swept past them and merely stroked the painting, allowing the entrance to open wider than it did on most days.

"You will not take you wand into my quarters nor will you shout at myself or Beauty. Break those rather simplistic instructions and I will have the castle evict you from our presence. Do I make myself clear?"

"Where will you put our wands?"

"Above us and I will stand by my rule as well; mine shall join yours when they are out of reach. Come in." He was tense and he felt Harry shivering against his thigh. Ignoring his former rivals, he knelt before his Mate and hugged him whispering soft nothings into the triangle ears. "Feeling better?"

_Yeah._

"Mmm, I suppose you are as well as you can be." They filed in and the portrait swung closed. Severus kept to his promise and had a house elf bring tea and snacks. Harry jumped up onto the loveseat and wagged his tail when he sat down next to him. "One at a time. Choose amongst yourselves." Remus nodded and spoke clearly.

"Did you know that Beauty was Harry?"

_No. I never told him physically. He figured it out after I transformed in his absence._ Harry said, burying his muzzle against Severus's thigh._ I missed him. _Black was next, the slate-grey eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Are you happy with him? Be honest with me, pup." Harry's head shot up from its hiding place as his tail thumped on the cushion.

_Nowhere else I'd rather be. He's my Mate, Siri._ The youngest Weasley boy looked to be deep in thought.

"Professor, have you ever felt... this way towards anyone else?" Severus was taken slightly aback at the question.

"I... No. I have never felt anything like this for anyone. He's... different." the words left him reluctantly even as he petted Harry soothingly. His Mate crooned softly nosing him as he stopped. Severus forgot they were there as Harry burrowed against his chest, laughing as his face was licked. "Stop that." The Bond thrummed happily between them as he pressed a light kiss between Harry's ears.

_Love me?_

"Always."

"Professor?" he looked up from gazing into Harry's eyes and saw her struggling not to say anything. "Have you consummated the Bond yet?"

"That is _private_." Severus hissed before he could help himself. He inhaled Harry's scent as he calmed his mind. "My apologies, Ms. Granger."

"No, don't. I pushed too far." Harry rolled over in his lap and woofed quietly. "He's cute as a wolf."

"Indeed."

_Scratch?_

"Must I indulge you?" He was greeted with big green puppy eyes. "Very well."

**-PoV-**

Harry rumbled as slender fingers dug into his chest fur. After they'd asked the most pertinent questions, there was a comfortable lull as everyone snacked and had their own quiet conversations.

"Harry?"

_Mmm?_

"Can-Can we see your other form?" this one came from Sirius, the older man wringing his hands.

_Sure._ He shifted into lounge pants and a Gryffindor t-shirt tail still wagging. "Like it?" Bouncing off the love seat, he gave a spin to show off his human form. Sirius glomped him which prompted the rest to do the same. He gave his Mate an exasperated smile at their antics. "Okay, okay! Off please, I can't breathe." Giving his Mate no warning, he swept Severus up in a bear hug and nuzzled his neck. "Did you think I'd forget you, fy un tywyll?"

"Harry..."

"Mmmr."

"Put me down." Sirius and Remus snickered as he snuggled up against his beloved.

"Mmm-mmm."

"Now."

"'Mkay." he lowered his slightly pissed off Mate and let go. Severus wormed his way back into his embrace, sighing in contentment when he crooned. "Snuggler."

"You started me on the habit."

**Ending** A/N: Lessee... Now I only have four left. Then there's Ixion26's story that's coming along too. Whew. Done moving, packing and just DONE. I'm no longer in good ol' Italia. Ninja move. I can work on my drabbles unhindered now that my brain is functioning again. As always, folks, review! Send me a PM or a review if you have a request.


	77. Muirgheal III

**A/N:** Haven't touched this one in a while. I know you all _love_ Folklore and so I endeavor to provide you with your Snarry mythological fix! Like I said, alerts are nice but ideas are even better. No matter how silly it seems just go ahead and ask. Besides it's you guys I have to please anyway, hmm? Enjoy and ta-ta! Oh, and VERY AU. Like I'm not even kidding.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

_**P.P.S. READ ME FIRST! LOTS OF TIMESKIPS! Oh, and merpeople don't age much, so Sev kinda looks the same as he did before he met Harry.**_

**-Previously On...-**

_Severus felt a cautious, but curious gaze and matched eyes with the younger Malfoy, the silver showing more emotion than the elder's._

_"Draco Malfoy, yes?"_

_"Your Chosen... He is home now?"_

_"Yes. What is the purpose of your visit?"_

_"There is no right way to say this." the younger blond fidgeted with his tail, nervousness clearly seen._

_"Then say it plainly."_

_"I want you and Hadrian." Surprise was the least of his emotions._

_"What for?"_

_"Nothing more than what you offer. I'm not my father; I want to be judged on my own merits." Soft silver eyes pleaded with him beneath soft hair that was far longer than Lucius's had ever been. "A chance is all I ask."_

_"My Father did not approve of- But you are different, and not so cruel as Lucius would have been." A scowl darkened the angelic features, silver narrowing in mistrust. "Seek us out near the white cliffs. It will take you a full week to get there. A chance is what you asked for; a chance you shall have."_

**-Muirgheal-**

Severus waited for Draco and Harry, his swimming becoming agitated as his mild temper mounted. Harry was the first to appear his tail fins catching the sunlight and flashing that goregous green color he loved.

"Sev! The current's great, you _**have**_ to try it. C'mon!" He was tugged with little resistance into the vibrating swirl of water that revived him with ease. Severus laughed, spiraling in the opposite direction as he swam out and met with the younger Malfoy.

"Enjoy the current with us. Do not think, just do for now." He joined Harry in a game of 'Campus Tag, barely managing to snag a tail fin before Harry doubled-back and tagged Draco.

"Hiya. You're It!" All it took was a blink and Harry was through the current before either of them could move.

"Damn brat." he dodged Draco's attempt to Tag him, but just barely. It turned out that Harry was wickedly fast in the water. More often than not, it was either of them that was Tagged, but he was the only one who could catch Harry in a burst of speed using his battle-fins.

"Severus, are you using your battle-fins?" Draco asked incredulously.

"It's the only way I can keep up with him. Harry's ridiculously fast."

"You can say _that_ again." came the response from the aristocratic merman. "Where is he getting the power?"

"He's always been faster, but I use my battle-fins quite often."

"Just to keep up? Neptune, he's... The gods have gifted him." Severus smirked as Draco came to the conclusion he had weeks ago.

"Quite."

"Sev, there's an injured dolphin... I drove off the sharks circling her." Harry's elbow spikes were shedding blood, but not his own.

* * *

The trip back to Atlantis was an uneventful one. Of course, the Palace Mammal Healers had to make it out like Harry had saved the Dolphin Alliance single-finned and out-matched. His Consort-to-be vanished from the spotlight faster than polyps shut. Only one place would hide the High Consort; the Royal Stables. He found Harry petting his hippocampus, whispering soft nothings to the high-strung stallion. Murray was a traitor as he snuggled close to Severus's beloved.

"Hey, beauty. Why do they think I can do everything?"

"They don't my little minnow."

"Hmm. So you say, Sev."

"Harry you do have the oddest conclusions." he murmured into the messy hair as he drew Harry into his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Your outlook is much different than most. The sea folk have faith that you will bring happiness to the sour Prince of the Seas. I can say without a doubt that you have achieved that." Harry giggled against his chest, rolling around in his grip to greet Draco.

"Hey, Drake. Wanna go for a swim?" Draco choked on his inhale of water at the comment.

"Harry... That implies you want to-"

"Oh! I am so sorry, Drake! I meant just spending some time with you and Severus." Harry realized his mistake mid-sentence.

"Ah. You land dwellers have a strange way of saying things."

"Draco." he warned, a slight edge to his voice.

"My apologies."

**-PoV-**

Harry breached the water with a whoop, doing a complicated twirl as he dived into the cool blue of his secondary home. Hermione was watching from the shoreline sketching him out with a fierce concentration. After fooling around underwater for a bit, he popped back up in time to see her pencils and paper being taken away by a rough youth with ginger hair.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own gender, you uncouth fool!" he challenged, walking out onto the beach in his regular form and clothes.

"What does this bookworm wench tell you about her?"

"She's not just that, peasant. I would know if she was. Just because she chooses to be educated over suffering your ignoble attentions does not mean she is a wench."

"What are you? Some kind of-"

"Yes, actually. Prince Hadrian at your service. 'Mione, if you would?" Harry drawled in the manner Severus sometimes used. She huffed and snatched back her drawing, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"This is Ronald Weasley. His Father and my Father are friends."

"Ah. Well? Begone. 'Mione, want something to take your mind off of him?" he said, staring down the boy who had harassed his friend.

"What? Are you going to make me?" the boy (Ronald, his mind supplied) sneered, balling up his hands into fists.

"You really don't want to do that." he hummed as he motioned for Hermione to hit the higher ledges. The waves began to slap harder against the beach, the agitation frothing the incoming surf; the sky darkened something fierce as Harry felt the tug of the ocean's power under his skin. "I do mean that quite sincerely."

"Wizard!" the boy (for boy he truly was) shouted while wildly pointing a finger at him.

"Merman and your King someday. Respect that if nothing else, Weasley." This time the waves rose up behind him, the power behind his pull exhilarating. Draco's presence was suddenly there, as was his beloved merman's.

Severus rumbled, "Foolish child, leave now else forfeit your life to the sea." Those beautiful obsidian eyes were alight with the essence of the sea in all its forms. Wide blue eyes took in the glittering armor both of his compatriots wore and their bearing.

"Oh, Merlin!"

* * *

After that incident, the people regarded him with awe. Harry was still shy under all of his bravado and often protested the story that Hermione was his lady love.

"So, who is this broad that they're all talking about, son?" his Dad asked with a grin.

"She's a friend. Umm... Dad? What would you say to an alliance with the Sea and Atlantis?" Hazel eyes narrowed as he fidgeted with his shirt sleeve.

"You've been associating too much with that merman."

"I have not." he protested, backing up into his Uncle Siri. "Please... He understands what-Never mind. I'll stop speaking with him immediately." Harry smiled at his Dad, the spark not reaching his eyes. "Which noble lady have you chosen for me?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The people saw the light of Prince Hadrian die slowly, each smile lasting less and less. He would be polite to Princess Luna but there was no genuine laughter from the pair. One day, the Prince stopped smiling altogether.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

He sighed staring out at the sea with blank eyes. When Luna tapped his arm, he gave her a bland smile that tilted his lips. His Dad was starting to notice that he was fading slightly; he couldn't have that. After the banquet he chit-chatted with various noble families and their no-longer-interested daughters. Making nice was something he excelled at-That man was not his former beloved. But the tilt of the eyes and the thick braid laughed at him when Severus turned around. Startled green met sober onyx in a way that all of the people in the room could feel. Anguish bloomed in Harry's chest as he stared at the one he could never have.

"Harry?" Removing his attention from his lost one he looked at Luna dutifully. "Is he-"

"Nothing at all, Luna luv. Just someone I knew before you."

* * *

The rest of the evening was a blur after he'd seen Severus. His Dad's study door was shut as Harry made to knock; he wouldn't disturb Kingly duties. Silent footsteps brought him to his bedchambers where he got ready for bed. The wedding with Luna was in two weeks. He liked Luna, so they would get along fine; she also knew his pain of loving another that was not their betrothed. Her love was a quiet gardener who worked at the palace of her kingdom.

"Harry?" the familiar voice hurt so much.

"No. Go away. My Dad told me to marry Princess Luna. You have no part nor place here. Just... _go_." he said with bitterness, a single tear slipping down his face unchecked. "Go back to Draco."

"Son... I hate seeing you like this."

"I will do my duty to my kingdom." he said lowly, not turning around. "I am done with this conversation. Please leave." A hand on his shoulder had him whirling around, fury lighting up the once wane green eyes. "Get out! You made me miserable and ruined what I had! It hurts to see him! Did you not think of that? Oh, that's right, you just didn't. When I said that Severus understands me you cut me off. When you suggested I marry King Lovegood's daughter, I did it without hesitation. Now I do as you ask and you are not happy. I cannot be in two places, being two different people just for you. I was myself with Severus and Draco; I was happy being in the sea and on land." Harry ended his rant with tears now free-flowing and sadness laced with every word. Severus just wrapped his arms around him as he sobbed, his heart feeling strained. "I can't do this anymore..." he whispered into his beloved's broad shoulder.

"Shh. James, you arrogant twit, look what you have done. Harry means the world to me and I would give everything I have to this man in my arms now." the rumble in Sev's voice was never a good thing. "How dare you hurt someone so full of life and light? He is best when left to himself, most beautiful when he is allowed to bloom wherever he pleases. Your werewolf knows this, your Knight knows this and yet you ignored the signs until Harry became ill! When the Lady Lovegood told you that he had no spark anymore you scoffed. Now who is the fool and who is the martyr?" Harry closed his eyes and took in Severus's thrumming heartbeat, slipping into peaceful sleep as he had not had in months.

* * *

He hummed as he snuggled deeper into the warm covers.

"Feeling better?" He sat up suddenly, gasping as be realized he was underwater in Severus's personal sun-grotto.

"Sev!" he held on tight to his beloved just content to be held.

"Harry?"

"Drake, c'mere." The blond immediately complied making him happier than he'd been in a while. "Gods I missed you two." he breathed out, smiling at the bubbles that escaped. His heart was much lighter and he had an impulse to sky-rocket to the surface. "Race me?"

"Of course, my little minnow."

"Ready, set-"

"You're supposed to say go!" Draco called after his retreating form.

"Go!" he laughed, propelling himself with his fins so easily it was like he'd never left.

**Ending A/N:** No more angst. I can't stand it. I like happy endings better. *smiles* Did you guys know this has a community following it? I didn't. I swear, I uploaded a chapter and then I noticed this thing. I was astonished. Wow. Now, if only people would PM me with fan-art I'd be the happiest person alive... That or ile-o from Devi answering my plea of fan-art for my Sherlock/HP crossover. Eh. As always, folks, review! Send me your ideas. I like getting them. I have several more Folklore chapters to type/finish and they won't be as long a wait as before.


	78. Same Song and Dance III

**A/N:** Okay, so I do listen to _all_ of my reviewers, anons included. Again-Oh, who am I kidding? You all continue to surprise me with the oddest of requests. Thought I was done with this one too; should I expect another chapter for Of Innocence and Black Feathers? Hell, I really should stop assuming that because you all review it doesn't mean the anons and stalkers (yes, those who read and don't review) want the same thing. Ignores the deaths in CoS (Basilisk), OotP and DH (the good guys). Go check out my crossover of Sherlock and HP! Please? Hit the obnoxious review button while you're at it too.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_"Scram brats. Find somewhere else to snog." He snarked as he pushed up onto his elbows, watching them as they fled with bright red cheeks._

_"So mean."_

_"It helps to retain my reputation as the meanest teacher at Hogwarts."_

_"Where, exactly?" Harry lazily asked, shifting so that he was listening to Severus's heartbeat._

_"Oh, everywhere. Former students still get out of the way..." He laughed quietly wrapping his arms around Harry as he snuggled close._

**SSaD SSaD SSaD SSaD**

Harry woke to immense pain in his upper back. He rolled over and proceeded to heave up what little there was of his dinner from the day previous. This was on top of the nausea (which he'd been feeling for a few weeks), aches and full out pain from his shoulders. Grabbing some inter-Hogwarts Floo powder, he threw it into the flames and croaked out the resident Mediwitch's name, "Poppy!"

"My goodness, Potter, what happened to you?"

"I... Urgh... really don't know. It's been... on and off... for a few... weeks? Never been... this bad... though." he panted out before placing his forehead onto the cool flagstones before the fireplace.

"I'll be right there." That was the last thing he heard before sweet, blessed darkness overcame him.

* * *

Something rustling under him made him give up on sleeping. The sound increased as he sat up and realized, with a start, that the sound is coming from him.

"What the bloody hell?" he murmured, cracking open one eye to take in his surroundings. This is also the moment he notices that he can see clearly without his glasses. "Oh, Merlin. What happened?"

"Inheritance, Mr. Potter." Minerva's crisp voice made him grin roguishly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he managed softly, humming as fingers carded through his hair.

"Well. It looks like you are a submissive Siren. The coloring of your wings indicates you have a Mate in close vicinity to you." Harry wanted to see said wings when they popped up in front of his face, the color a startling shade of green. "They only match your eyes when you've met your Mate or have had previous contact with them." Harry frowned at his wings.

"That's not the color of my eyes."

"Yes, it is." the new voice is one he knows very intimately.

"Severus? I... I don't understand."

"You're a Siren, Harry. Submissive Sirens always keep out their wings. Look at it this way; you can fly without a broom." A strong flap showed that he did realize that. Harry turned to face his... What was Severus to him? A friend, a confidant-No, he was his (as cliché as it sounded) boyfriend. It seemed like his other half liked Severus just as much as he did.

"Wait, how do you know this?" Severus gave him a wry grin, shedding the heavy black over-robes and the crisp white shirt quickly. Harry gave a low appreciative purr at the lean muscles revealed.

"Pay attention." Severus closed his eyes and black wings burst from in-between his broad shoulders. "I am a dominant Siren. Dominant Siren retain the color of their hair in their wings and gain feathers of their Mate's eyes after meeting them." Harry was shocked to find feathers in the same brilliant green as his own wings in Severus's.

"Did you know we were Mates when you asked to date me?" the words tumble out before he can take them back.

"Yes." If nothing else, Severus is honest with him and be smiles. "Does this mean you're not angry with me?"

"Yeah. You're still a jerk though. Just a little." he teases as he moves to stand up.

**-PoV-**

Severus keeps his wings out and Harry does the same, both of them assured by the alternating colors in their feathers. The student population is amazed to say the least. Black is surprisingly alright with them being Mates and Lupin just smiles mysteriously.

"Remy knew when you saved me from Nott."

"And Black?" he murmurs, carding an absent hand through Harry's typically ungroomed wings. "You should groom your wings more often. It's a bit like broom-care; necessary if you want to fly."

"Huh. Poppy said to keep them groomed but not why."

The wings are pushed insistently into his hands and he chuckles dryly, "Now you are aware. Would you like me to groom them for you? They can be sensitive if someone else does them wrong."

"Hmm, yeah. Ohhhhhh... Nngh. That feels good." Harry purred, sinking into his lap as his fanned fingers spread the oils with ease.

"Severus-Oh. I'll come back if this isn't a good time."

"Mmm-mmm. Just wing grooming." Harry said with his signature I'm-happy-and-I-want-you-to-know-it grin. "Sev's been after me for weeks now to disperse the oils."

"Ah. Yes, much the same as cat fur, I should think so. There are detentions and the staff vote-"

"Is that Harry and I should take the duty. I know that I am not the most kind of teachers but give me a little credit..." he huffs as he finishes up the last primary feather.

"Actually, it's so that Harry doesn't let them all go because of puppy-eyes."

"Hey-Okay, I might. But that doesn't mean I need a babysitter." his submissive protested.

* * *

It turned out that those in detention knew of Harry's little habit.

"So, who's baby-sitting us tonight?"

"I am you insufferable brats." he smirked as they all squeaked like mice, fleeing before him and back to their cleaning positions.

"Professor, what's with the wings?"

"What wings?" Severus asked with poison lacing his words. "You must be seeing things."

"Umm, but Professor Potter has them too."

"Then ask him."

"He just sighs and stares off into space when we ask. It's not fair..."

"Then it is obviously none of your business." he drawled, the familiar sneer gracing his lips. "Get back to the floor."

"Why do we have to clean the Muggle way?" one of the Purebloods complained.

"It teaches a valuable lesson." Harry's voice was cool, eyes alight with tempered justice. "Humility. Not all things can be done with magic, nor solve all of your problems. Patience is another." The teen's eyes widened at Harry's tone and stance.

"Yessir."

"Any more questions?" Severus leaned back in his chair and watched as the students focused on the floor stains. "Merlin, I hate getting like that." His Mate sighed, plopping onto his knee with an artless grace.

He tugged Harry into his lap with little effort as he crooned softly, "Mmm, I know that you do, but you're damn good at it."

"Yeah. Getting up in front of Voldemort and not having any presence of your own turns you into a cynic pretty quick. So I had to make my personality the opposite of his. Eternal optimism and all that rot." came the disgruntled reply.

"Ah. That makes me what exactly? Evans, don't even think about it. Ferguson, eyes on your cauldron not on Professor Potter." he sneered at the students who were straying from their cleaning duties.

"A man of great bravery."

"Which makes you the hero of this little tale, does it not?" he countered lightly, a smile briefly gracing his lips.

"Nah. You are, Sev."

"Sev?" He rose an eyebrow at the nickname. "Harry, I have enough of a problem getting the rest of the staff to use my proper name."

"We're Mates." Harry whispers after he flicks his wand over them several times meaning that, though their conversation was private, they could still hear the students. "I'd like to give you a pet name."

"Your Mother used that particular endearment for me." he informed Harry dryly.

"She was onto something then. You need to relax a bit more." Harry shot back lazily, green eyes lazily watching the students pack up the cleaning materials. "We have to dismiss them." The Wards were waved away (Severus was still in awe of the power Harry commanded on a daily basis) with ease as he dismissed all of the students with a blanket signature. "Oh, just so you know, the ink and signature is not transferable to anything but that detention slip."

"Devious little Slythendor." he whispers in Harry's ear, wrapping his wings around his smaller Mate.

* * *

The next morning the Great Hall was in an uproar.

"Those Creatures cannot teach at Hogwarts! They are dangerous and therefore unfit to be around the next generation of Wizards and Witches!" Severus narrowed his eyes and glided forward to loom over the Witch he _hated_ more than the Dark Lord and James Potter combined.

"Is that so, Umbridge?" he drawled, deliberately excluding his power from his voice.

"That is exactly why. He tried to ensnare me with the use of his powers. What is to say that he won't do the same to the children that-"

"Madame Umbridge. You cross a line when you say my Mate is a pedophile." Harry's voice is flat, the monotone sending shivers down his wings. The normally flat emerald wings are hiked up and Harry's face looks as if it's carved from stone. "Such unjust accusations. Where is your proof?" The logical argument stumps the woman for a moment.

"He stood over me!"

"Severus is nearly two meters. Of course he stands above most of the staff." Minerva sniffed, her arms crossed and her expression unmoving.

"I have student accounts that he was trying to seduce them." There is triumph in the piggy eyes and Severus rumbles as he sees the lust in her eyes as they land on Harry.

"Would these students please step forward? We take this matter seriously at Hogwarts." No students stepped forward. "If you do not step forward, the Professor who committed these crimes will not go to Azkaban." The student body gasped before half of the Gryffindor seventh years stepped forward. "Which Professor did those horrendous things to you?" All of the fingers pointed to the pink-clad Witch. Severus stepped aside and none of the fingers followed him. He crossed his arms as Hogwarts herself appeared. The slate silver hair flashed in the sunlight as her bright blue eyes swept the Hall; the Hogwarts standard gleaming from her breastplate. A black cloak fluttered noislessly behind the tall, graceful being.

_**DELORES UMBRIDGE OF HOUSE UMBRIDGE, YOU ARE HEREBY BANISHED FROM MY GROUNDS AND THOSE BELONGING TO THE MAGICAL COMMUNITY. I STRIP YOU OF YOUR RIGHT, MAGIK AT HER MOST POTENT, AND OF YOUR IDENTITY AS A WITCH. LEAVE US.**_ Hogwarts had a hell of a temper when she was riled up. _**AS AN ADDED BOON YOU SHALL BE BARREN.**_ Ouch. That one had to hurt._** SEVERUS, HADRIAN**_. The entire Hall stood still. He stiffened as she gently brushed her fingers over his wings. _**MY HEROES. **_She snapped her fingers and they were in the Room of Requirements. "My apologies, my children. I wish to speak with you."

**Ending A/N:** Hee, I wonder what she wants to talk about? Lessee, six Folklore chapters and a request story to go... I have a few prompts from Nightshade sydneylover 150, so no need to worry if there's a shortage of suggestions. Not that I don't like them; go ahead and send them. I'm just really busy trying to wrangle my Muses into place. Korean pop music is good at gathering them into one place but not what I want to work on. It generates random poetry instead. :) Goodness, my stories have communities that follow them... I should probably update Lir'ar'adia then, since that one also has a community watching it. This is slightly insane. *laughs nervously* Do I live up to the expectations of these fans? As always, folks, review! Send your requests via PM or review!


	79. Curious Circumstances

**A/N:** Oh God, I am _**so**_ sorry! I haven't abandoned Folklore, I swear it's just that my Muses decided to Avenge and Sherlock me to death. Hehe, speaking of death there's a prompt from Nightshade sydneylover 150! Harry is death and wants Severus as his consort. Severus just wants to left alone... Or does he? *smirk* AU verse as are most of the drabbles. *breathes in deeply* Ah, it's good to get back into the Snarry groove, folks, you have no idea. Also, lots and _**lots**_ of symbolism in this Drabble.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**CC CC CC CC**

Severus Snape was not a coward despite the accusations of many of his former students and many adults. On the contrary, the man was braver than any Death had seen in a long while. He'd been resigned to die by the Fates but the fate did not seem fair to Death. The man had fought bravely, spied, done things he had despised to give Death a chance; only he didn't know Death as Death, if it made any sense. He knew him simply as the son of James and Lily Potter. This is their story. Hold on for the ride.

* * *

He strode through the halls of a re-built Hogwarts with a well-deserved smirk. Of course, as Harry Potter, he had every right. The Slytherins stared at him as he danced to music only he could hear, the voice of Hogwarts scolding him as he dragged an unwilling Draco Malfoy into his dance.

"Malfoy, you're close to Snape." he hummed as he settled into his mortal form's personality.

"You're insane, Potter. Release me at once!" the sharp tone made him laugh. "I'm serious!"

"I need your help in seducing Snape." he murmured into the blond's ear, spinning him back out of respect to the dance. "I know he's still recovering from Nagini's bite."

"Why would you want my godfather? You could have anyone." Oh, Malfoy was shrewd when he wanted to be not to mention coy.

"Exactly. I _want_ him." he stated bluntly, tugging on Malfoy's scarf when the Slytherin seemed reluctant in following him. "Come."

"You are acting stranger than usual, Potter." They had an uneasy truce after Harry had used his considerable political power to point out that the Malfoys were deep-cover spies after Malfoy Sr. had gone to Azkaban.

"Mmmr, you noticed?" he asked as they paced in front of the RoR. They entered without further ado, Malfoy speaking without a nudge in the right direction.

"Anyone who's gone to school with you in the past seven years would notice, you twat." He allowed his power to override his mortal form for a moment. "What are you?"

"Essentially? I'm still the Potter you know. In reality? Death, pretty little fool, and I want him. The Fates were going to deny him the right to happiness. They wanted him dead." He sneers at the mention of the three harpies who wanted Severus to die for their own amusement. "Destiny, Fortune and I stopped them before they could cut his thread on the universal tapestry."

**-PoV-**

Severus was up and about despite Poppy's strict orders to remain on the bed. He did a double-take on his bed at the sight of a bouquet of lavender roses. There was no note but was clear they were for him. Poppy reached out to caress one of the petals when she got zapped by what seemed to be green lightning. The looping glowing green handwriting that followed was a message.

_**Severus Snape is the bravest, most majestic man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. He's brilliant, sublime even. Please desist in touching something meant to brighten his day.**_

_**Penumbra**_

He casually reached out and brushed his fingers along the sinfully soft petals. The statements intrigued him and he reached for the magical signature he could see around the edges, only for it to disappear. Oh, this person was a good deal more brazen than they appeared... 'Shadow' would have to try harder to get his attention. He kept the roses in a glass vase, getting back into the bed only after Poppy promised to bring him several books on Potions.

* * *

He wrote the incident off as a prank. It was not to be however as he found cardinal primaries in a bundle on his bed when he'd left for only a moment. Severus scooped up the bundle and a second message appeared.

_**Regal. That was the first word I thought after the Battle of Hogwarts. Your voice holds grace and nobility. You encouraged me to stand a little taller, bear myself with composure during the last few moments before I took on a monumental burden. You're always full of presence and energy.**_

_**Penumbra**_

_**P.S. Has Poppy threatened to stick you to the bed yet?**_

He couldn't help himself; he silently laughed, seeing as Poppy had silenced his vocal chords in order to get them to heal properly. Severus wrote a single word with his wand into the air in silver.

_Yes._

The reply made him thoughtlessly grin as he hadn't since Lily. Whoever this was seemed to know him rather well.

_Oh, that's bad. I'll have some new material for you to read soon._

* * *

The small gifts continued, each varying in symbolic nature. There were statues in various stones (precious, semi-precious and regular stones) depicting animals that apparently showed his virtues. The first was a cougar in agate; intention, strength, cunning, leader without ego, seeker of freedom and creativity. The note that had come with it said very little and spoke figuratively much louder than it should have.

_**Severus, the statues are what I see in you. One will arrive on the Friday of each week until you seek me out.**_

_**Penumbra**_

The second statue was a fox in bloodstone; cleverness, ability to observe unseen, adaptation, persistence, slyness, protection and renewing relationships & love life.

The third was a raven in lapis lazuli; eloquence, wisdom, magic, healing, shape shifting and psychic ability. As the weeks flew by, each statue grew incredibly intimate as the details of his personality were suddenly presented in a new light.

* * *

A final statue arrived on the last Friday before the term was to end. This particular statue was the last to be delivered and he still had not contacted the mystery person, intrigued by what the other person saw in him. A huge panther carved from ruby showed the seriousness in which Penumbra viewed him romantically. It had appeared in the center of the Great Hall that very morning.

"Severus who is this from?" Minerva asked as she walked around the magnificent piece, her keen eyes catching all of the detail.

"Penumbra." he answered softly, "I need to be somewhere." Severus turned on his heel and swiftly made his way up to the RoR, pacing three times. 'I need to see Penumbra.' On his third stride past the blank wall an ornate door appeared. He stepped cautiously through the door only to have it close on his back and become a window that viewed the southern part of the Black Lake.

"You made it then." the unmistakable tenor made him suck in a shaky breath.

"You? The notes, the flowers... Everything?" he managed as he whirled to face Potter with anger. "So which one of your friends-Mmph?" Half-lidded green eyes met hurt onyx as Potter held a broad hand over his mouth.

"I think you need to recap exactly what each of those statues meant, Severus." the silky drawl had him shuddering under the pervasive touch. "I want you; not some viper who intentionally poisons everything, not some lioness who wants half my fortune, not some raven who merely wants me for information... I want a Slytherin who survived two wars giving it his all and more. I want the brave spy, the man who turned his back on the Dark the minute he found out his best friend was going to get killed because of what he blurted to a deranged madman. I want the man I see under all of the sharp words and harsh reprimands. The loyal, brave, beautiful man I see hiding behind black robes and a tongue that could melt dragonhide." At the last, Potter smiled and let go of him. He missed the solid weight almost instantly and whined quietly in the back of his throat. "Did you need something, Severus? You need only ask."

"Hold me." he rasped, the walls around his heart crashing into the waves of his hidden depths and emotions. Potter-No, it was Harry now-pressed him back against the wall and picked him up with ease. Severus allowed the movement, finding the words almost instantly as he was cradled on the couch that materialized out of thin air. "I fell in love with someone I never even saw. Can you show me that person, Harry?"

"Every time you ask."

**Ending A/N:** All symbolism and meanings have been taken from teh Intarwebs. I don't claim to own them. I just wanted to use them for a bit of fun! Well, I like the ending right there. As always, folks, _**REVIEW**_!


	80. Iridescent II

**A/N:** For ABlackSuicide! Wow. I have almost ninety chapters after I post all of these requests. Oh! My year-mark for this story is come and gone! I had a Folklore block out the yin-yang. I adore all of you. *virtual hugs* Wish those folks that favorite and alert would review... But that's out of the question as I can be quite lazy in that department as well. Question for you all; do my A/Ns annoy and/or amuse you? Words with one of these (*) on the end will be explained at the end of the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

_**P.P.S. READ ME FIRST! Since Harry's in Japan, I figured Japanese names couldn't go wrong. They say last names first though, so it might be a bit confusing. Harry is referred to as Inazuma (lightning for his scar) and Severus is Arashi (storm for his temperament). It makes sense in my head... Dunno if it makes sense to you all. *sheepish grin***_

_**P.P.P.S. READ ME SECOND! General Taifū is Voldemort, in case anybody is confused. It's been a while since I posted the first chapter of this. You might want to go back and re-read it.**_

**-Previously On...-**

_Arashi sought out Lord Midori in the morning, heeding his intuition for a Mate which he had denied himself for a few centuries._

_**-Iridescent-**_

Inazuma sunk his nails into his thigh as if to reassure himself that this was not a dream. The pain was a sufficient reminder that this is not a dream and the humble Lord of the South wants to be his Mate.

"If you do not-"

"I do... But I'm not sure why you want me as a Mate, Lord Arashi."

"You are powerful. Is that not reason enough?" the other male inquired, the dark eyes full of an emotion he would rather not name at the moment.

"That would make me as bad as General Taifū, if not worse." he replied softly, relaxing his hold. "It is dangerous, this plan of ours. Should it catch the attention of the General..."

"I do not care. He has attempted to Court me and has failed to impress me. My standards for a Mate are higher than those he can meet. Strength, yes, but tempered by compassion. He simply desires the lands I hold." The unspoken words are 'He does not desire me.' "You, on the other hand..."

"I meet the impossible?" he chuckled as Mameha served them breakfast.

"Is it so difficult to imagine, Lord Inazuma?" came the teasing reply.

"Yes." He answered honestly, smiling as Shiro crawled into his lap and stole a piece of pickled plum off of his rice.

"Then you are unaware of the affect you have." the rolling baritone made his smile brighter. Ame scowled at them both, not using any manners as he finished his food and dashed out of the room.

"Eh? What is wrong with that pup?" Inazuma asked Mameha, scratching behind Shiro's ears as he continued to eat.

"He has had Arashi to himself for the better part of a century. He does not like you right now, but he will come around in a few days when he sees that you bring happiness to his guardian." she hummed in reply, stacking the empty bowls with ease.

* * *

He found the grumpy cub sitting in a tree, staring down at him with baleful grey eyes that were just like his namesake.

"Go away." was the command.

Inazuma grinned as he scaled the huge tree, swinging upward and digging his claws into the vast trunk as he scaled it. Plopping onto the same branch as the disgruntled cub he laid back and bared his neck, confident that Ame would not attack him in such a position. "I said-"

"Go away, I know. I'm not here to replace anyone." he said seriously, smiling when he felt slender fingers sink into his hair. Inazuma rumbled softly as they sought out the itchiest spots behind his ears and neck.

"Promise?"

"Mmm, you keep doing that and I'll return the favor." he purred, his tail thumping against the thick branch. "I promise, little one."

"You're not like a traditional Lord."

"No, not really. What's the point in all of the stiff formality if all it does is circumvent the facts in the first place?" he laughed, sitting up and facing the cautious cub. "I don't see what makes it any different than being blunt."

"The subtle nuances..."

"Ah, I appreciate them as well, but only on certain subjects." he smirked, pulling Ame up and jumping without so much as a by-your-leave.

"Wahhh!" Inazuma cackled as they landed with a thump. "You-You jerk!"

"Mmm, no. See that arrow?" he pointed out the projectile that was still vibrating in the exact place they had been laying. Inazuma subtly took in a whiff of air, growling lowly at the human scent. He settled Ame with a crooning growl as he induced the change in the teen. The human scent showed up as soon as he shifted to his true form. Inazuma stood over the smaller dog, picking him up by his scruff and growling at the human priest with the bow in his hand. Ame wriggled a little but didn't do much more than whine. A few seconds later Arashi came thundering onto the scene, snarling fiercely as he took Ame from Inazuma, nosing the teen gently in search of wounds. Inazuma sat in front of the pair, his rumbling growl not ebbing in the slightest every time the human reached for another arrow.

"I only shot at you because I thought you were dangerous. You're only defending your cub..." He keeps an eye on the priest as he licks Ame's ears and Arashi's muzzle, claiming them as Pack. Inazuma shifted back to his human form with another growl meant to keep the priest in place. "Your name, Honored Lord?"

"Midori Inazuma, Lord of the North."

"I am Aka Itachi.* I left my fellow miko, Chairo Chishiki*, on the boundary."

"As much as I would like to discuss with you precisely what you did wrong, I suggest you leave before my Mate decides you would make up his lunch." he murmured as Arashi snarled in agreement. "Now would be appropriate." The man bowed before departing on swift feet. "Arashi?" The Lord of the South shifted as did Ame.

"You defended my adopted cub. Not many would have." the baritone was softer than the normal tone, reflected in the obsidian eyes.

"It was my pleasure." He shot Ame an affectionate look and ruffled the long silver hair before taking off with a laugh.

**-A Year Later; Lord Arashi's Palace-**

**-PoV-**

Arashi watched as Ame relaxed around his chosen Mate. The other inu Lord had slipped so easily into his life that he simply could not imagine life without him. Just as Mameha had predicted, the palace staff approved of the match with vigor often found whispering what a beautiful pair they made. They had graduated from casual touches to lingering ones and secret smiles shared between them. Inazuma was still wary, however. They knew that the courtship would have reached the ears of General Taifū by now; the easily irritated dragon had a fit that rivaled the Lord of the West's (Shakkuru Kotei*) temper. Speaking of the Lord of the West, he was visiting and they were to greet the tora* lord soon.

* * *

Arashi strode through his palace, his steps silent save for the swish of the silk kimono that indicated his status as a Lord.

"May Kami bless you, Lord Kotei." he intoned, a small smile gracing his features.

"Bah, quit with the formalities, Arashi. You and I have known each other for centuries." Kotei chuckled as he embraced Arashi. He snorted at his oldest friend's boisterous attitude; being Mated certainly hadn't slowed the tiger down in the least.

"The protocols must be observed, old friend." he huffed as he was put down and Ame twirled about.

"You've grown, cub! This must be your Mate." Inazuma's verdant gaze traveled over Kotei before stalking around him to reaffirm his scent. He stood with his head on his shoulder, making sure the scent covered every part of him, growling lowly under his breath as he nuzzled the Mate Mark. Arashi crooned softly reassuring his dominant that all was well. He'd noticed a subtle change in his scent nearly four months ago.

"Cubs? You get busy quick, don't you Arashi?" Inazuma stiffened and sniffed his scent again, an approving rumble the only response to the news so far. Ame grinned; Inazuma was a terrible influence on the almost adult inu. Slender fingers surrounded their cubs with an air of possessiveness. "The General's ticked off."

"He doesn't want our Clans allied nor the union to produce cubs. The General doesn't know he's too late to prevent either." Inazuma says with an air of wariness. "I do not expect you to help, Lord Shakkuru."

"I will help you if only for the reason to protect my oldest friend, Lord Midori." Kotei hummed as he scooped up Shiro. The tiger lord flashed them both a smile as he explained that the plan.

**-Two Months Later; Fields of Combat-**

* * *

The Lords gathered at the top of the hill united in defeating the Lord of the East. Arashi soothed his squirming cubs with a gauntleted hand, noting that Inazuma was on high alert for the dragon that had slaughtered his entire family in an effort to wipe out the Midori Line.

"I challenge Lord Midori to a Duel of Death." The red-eyed dragon sneered as he pinned Arashi with a chilling expression of hatred.

"Rules?" Kotei asked, donning the neutral mask with an expression of distaste.

"True forms only. Death ends the match. The winner receives Lord Kuro's pups." The sharp edged smile made him growl fiercely under his breath. Inazuma calmly strode to the center of the field with an expression of neutrality. The General shifted into his massive true form, tongues of flame coming from the flared nostrils. Inazuma shifted as well, his beautiful ebony fur shimmering in the sunlight, back turned as the rules of Dueling dictated. They took ten steps and whirled about, waiting for Kotei's signal to attack. When the silk flag dropped, Taifū shot a burst of white-hot flames directly at Inazuma. His Mate countered by side-stepping the flames with a snort, his claws digging into the loamy earth as he began to zigzag across the field. Just as he was about to be roasted, he pushed off into the air and lightning crackled in his mouth as he fired it directly into Taifū's face. The dragon roared in pain and anger as he rubbed his face against the cool grass. The dog wasted no time in letting his opponent recover, using the distraction to bring green electricity around his paws and lashing out with charged claws when the dragon finally could look up.

Taifū reared back again, firing off several short blasts of white fire in Inazuma's direction. Arashi flinched as two of the flames scorched Inazuma's fur bring a snarled yelp from his Mate. Once the flames had fizzled out, Inazuma stretched muzzle as wide as it would go a crackling orb of green lightning forming in the very center. The General charged his own attack the heat radiating off of each orb making him back up a few paces. When both orbs reached their peaks, they were fired with a speed that astonished him. His Mate flattened himself on the ground as the fire orb passed over him to land hissing into the lake behind him. General Taifū's massive body moved with speed but it was not fast enough to fully flee Inazuma's attack. It struck the dragon in his side, scorching through to the bone. Arashi winced as he hid Shiro's face against his chest. The inu pup whimpered softly as he rocked them back and forth in a rhythm.

"Shh..." he crooned softly as Inazuma saw his advantage. He ripped into the mass of burnt flesh and scales with vigor, the white fangs sliding through the ruined flesh like a blade through paper. A paw pinned the fire-breathing maw while Inazuma sank his fangs into the soft white jugular, blood spraying halfway across the field as his Mate hit the arterial blood vessel. Inazuma panted as he closed his jaws around the thin neck of the dragon, shaking him like a ragdoll for extra insurance that he was dead. The sharp crack that echoed throughout the suddenly silent field indicated that the monster was dead. Arashi stood still as Kotei confirmed that Taifū was dead.

**-PoV-**

Inazuma spat out the awful tasting blood before washing his muzzle in the lake. The water turned a deep purple as the dragon's blood dripped off. The monster that had ruined his life was dead and gone. A warm feeling told him he'd done the right thing to avenge his parents. He panted, relaxing as his Mate joined him in his true form. The rounded belly that held his cubs was a beautiful sight.

"I'll just take the dead body with me." He shook his head and motioned that he'd keep it. "As you so desire, Lord of the East and North." A surprised rumble slipped from his muzzle. "Did you not realize what he was trying to do?" He shifted and caressed Arashi's swollen belly lightly.

"Take out my Line, yes."

"He wanted Arashi as well as the land and titles he would gain from defeating you. You assume control of his lands, his people... Everything." Kotei told him seriously, golden eyes assessing his reaction.

**Ending A/N:** And... Done! Okay, now for the other chapters. I miss you guys reviewing. This chapter dump is a huge apology to all of you! As always, folks, review! I'm still taking ideas!

*A Japanese take on Ron Weasley's name; red weasel

*A Japanese take on Hermione Granger's name; brown knowledge

*A Japanese take on Kingsley Shacklebolt's name; shackle emperor

*Japanese for tiger


	81. Regal, Plain and Simple III

**A/N:** For ABlackSuicide! I honestly did not expect to write for this one anymore. Again, my readers show me that they know better than I do. Perhaps I should stop assuming that I won't write for a certain drabble? As always, folks, enjoy this chapter! Also, been a while since I posted a chapter for this. You might want to go back and read them again.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_Lucius purred softly as he greeted his children. The visit had convinced him that he was more than compatible with them._

_"Father, you look positively smug!"_

_"I think Da got **laid**." Harry chuckled as he hugged him._

_"Brat." A giggle was all he got for the sarcastic drawl._

_"You know you love me." _

**RPaS RPaS RPaS RPaS RPaS RPaS**

Severus watched as the nuevo-riche Lockhart fop fawned over Harry's wings at a Ball in the Greengrass home. He hissed lowly, feeling his Creature half snarl at the mortal intruder. Harry started edging away from Lockhart less than halfway through the Ball. "Come now, Mr. Potter-Malfoy. Surely you would enjoy their company?"

"Really, Lockhart, I'm not interested in your proposal." Harry said politely as he tried to let the idiot down gently.

"May I help you with something, Lockhart?" he drawled as he wrapped around his Harry, the hissing tone a warning in and of itself.

"Severus!" Harry looked up with a thankful gaze, a beautiful smile lighting up his face. "I've been looking for you."

"Have you now?" he chuckled dryly as Lockhart stood there with the most foolish expression.

"Yes. Da mentioned you wanted to talk?" Emerald eyes shone with a happiness that he was hard-pressed not to enjoy. He allowed a small smile to indulge his Garuda, ignoring the gasps of the society matrons and several unmatched women.

"I did want to speak with you." he confirmed as Lockhart outright fainted on the floor. Bright emerald held amusement as Harry bit his lower lip to keep from laughing. "Come. The Greengrass's have set up lounges." He guided Harry through the crowd with serpentine ease, settling down with a glass of cognac and handing a glass of deep red wine to Harry. He knew his Garuda preferred the sweeter wines. "I did not like the fact that Lockhart was near you." he admitted with a rumble, reigning in his jealousy as best he could manage.

"I couldn't get away from him fast enough, Sev! That man has some issues with taking no for an answer. I was awfully glad you showed up." Harry murmured before taking a sip of the wine, lacing his smaller fingers with Severus's larger. "What did you want to talk about?" Severus flicked his wand out of its holster before casting several privacy and Warding spells.

"I would like to Court you." he answered. "Your Da and I have discussed this. I insisted you be included in the discussion since it is your future, after all." he said after a comfortable silence. Harry hummed as he leaned into his side, watching the other couples spinning around on the dance floor.

"I'd like that, I think."

"Would a year be suitable?"

"A year it is, Severus."

* * *

He adjusted his cravat for what seemed like the twentieth time in the past ten minutes.

"Why on Earth am I so nervous?" he muttered to himself.

"Harry's perfectly alright with waiting."

"Sev!" Harry enthused, hugging him and crooning softly. "You're being silly, you know. I like you a lot more than is entirely proper." his Garuda hummed as he tweaked the cravat to the left a little. "Perfect. Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

He escorted a blind-folded Harry into the Aviary in Tyntesfield.

"Am I hearing things?" Harry asked as he guided his Garuda to the very center of the building.

"No." He tugged off the blindfold, pleased when Harry released his wings with a happy sigh. "Welcome to the Aviary in Tyntesfield."

"It's amazing." Parakeets, lorikeets, swallows and even two leucistic* peacocks settled near Harry as he groomed his ridiculously soft feathers. The haunting call of a phoenix deep within the Aviary had Harry screeching a response. The scintillating wings beat the air as his intended took off. He quickened his stride, shock written all over his face when he saw the black, green and blue magical bird trapped in a small cage. Without thought he undid the magic surrounding the majestic bird with the snap of his fingers.

"Oh my Merlin... Who would do that to such a beautiful bird?" Harry breathed as the startling blue eyes of the bird met his own obsidian gaze. It trilled softly as it brushed its massive wings against Harry's.

"She's been here for at least three weeks. Look at her plumage... Where is the owner?" His intended's eyes had hardened into frozen chips of jade the absolute fury in his tone making Severus shiver slightly. She trilled again, this time softer as Harry listened. "She'd rather not go back in. She likes you."

"Likewise. We may be naturally at odds but a cage is something I would not force onto my worst enemy." Harry chirruped and screeched lightly, obviously conveying his words. "Her name?"

"Dhan'ya dila. It translates as 'blessed heart' in English." He and Harry stiffened as they saw a wizened figure slowly wound his way towards them.

"Greetings Pheonix of the East. I see you have freed her. Please, take her far away from here. The young Master has no idea what he was keeping contained."

"Why was she in there in the first place?" Harry asked coldly, still soothing the slightly damaged bird.

"A hunting trip in India yielded her. The other is a Naga skin in the python pattern."

Severus hissed at the mention of someone hunting his kind, "Who is this wizard?"

"Master Dumbledore is, as I said, a foolish youth." They glanced at one another in agreement, Harry crooning where the Malfoy Manor gardens were. "I apologize for slighting you kind, Honored Naga."

"No need; the Dumbledores will learn not to hunt us again."

* * *

He slithered along the Tyntesfield grounds, fully shifted to his massive fifty foot form; he hissed irritably when a light danced across his iridescent black scales. Severus flicked his tongue out as he tasted the air for the scent that had caged the now recovering phoenix. Gliding across the marble hall with the rasp of his sharpened scales scraping over the stone, he wound his way up the stairs. Tasting the air again lead him to discover that the adolescent was up late under a Disillusionment Charm. He hissed out his laughter at the ease of scaring the boy. Using his tail first, Severus slid around the unaware teen, tightening his grip as the boy lost the hold on his wandless magic and rumbling deeply in the back of his throat.

"Merlin, what is this?" the boy whispered, helplessly pushing at his slowly constricting scales.

_Your worst nightmare._ he whispered into the un-Occluded mind. _A cage where you cannot get out, no light in the dark._

"Why? What did I do?!"

_A caged animal is never truly happy. Something you held is free. Any ideas?_ he purred, tightening his coils a bit more to hear the squeak of air as it slipped past dry lips.

"Pheonix! You found it?!"

_Indeed I did, little Wizard. Care to guess what I am?_ Severus flicked his tongue out to taste the fear. Hmm, just a little bit more and then he'd leave the boy alone.

"No. Father said you died out here years ago..."

_Lies, of course. Say it. Say what has you reeking in fear and terror._

"Naga."

_Yes. Capture or kill anything again and my coils will be the last thing you ever feel. Do we have an understanding?_

"Yes, please just put me down..."

_Very well._

**-Three Months Later-**

**-PoV-**

Harry was delighted as Severus presented him with a pair of gloves made from the shed skin of his other form.

"Sev, they're beautiful." he caressed the sharp scales of one, hissing as he scratched his palm on the armored hide. He went to lick it as Severus rumbled softly.

"May I see? I have Mediwizard training as well as a Potions Mastery." Harry absently offered his hand as he browsed through the Prince Library, fingers sliding over leather bound books nearly three times his size.

"Really? I was under the impression you preferred Potions."

"I dabble occasionally in Mediwizardry. I specialize in Magical Creature ailments; bites and such." the self-depreciating tone was not one Harry heard often around the Naga.

"You dabble? Well, you've fixed my hand up admirably." He laced his fingers with the Naga kissing the other man's hand with a smile. Severus's cheeks pinked a bit and Harry tugged him along, bumping into a broad chest. "Excuse me."

"Severus who is this?"

"Galen, I told you, my surname is the only thing to come off of your tongue. This is Harry, my intended." Harry looked up to see a man who looked tired, worn out and in failing health. Streaks of silver were clear in the still dark hair as the man also took the time to give him a once-over.

"Ah. Potter-Malfoy, I believe?"

"You're dying." he murmured softly, his Garuda senses telling him the magic disease was killing this proud man slowly.

"You told him?"

"No one told me anything, Lord Prince. I can feel it just fine." Harry finally had connected the face to the name. Thrumming just beneath the tension between Galen and Severus was also a faint Familial Line. "You're related."

"Harry, that's-Oh Merlin, you're seeing the Line." Severus whispered as the grip on his hand tightened.

"It's not too thick and I think you know why." he reached for it, his fingers brushing past the petty arguments to get to heart of the problem. Harry watched as the elder Prince cut off his daughter, how she had taught Severus not to trust his grandfather in return. How Galen knelt at her graveside each anniversary of her death and begged for forgiveness only to encounter cold silence.

Severus visiting the same grave that had a light and airy feel to it, warm winds caressing his hair and swirling his robes. Galen's terminal illness and the Raven's Nest Wards failing as he succumbed to it. "Of course it's her. Why the bloody hell not?" He encountered a blockage in the very center. Pushing and tugging, he finally unblocked the Line.

"Eileen."

"Mother."

Harry's wings snapped out as he saw the ghost.

_**"Hello, little Pheonix."**_ the voice was soft, smooth as it apparently was for all Princes_**. "I see you dug to the root of our problems rather quickly."**_

"I want Sev to be happy." Severus brushed his free hand down Harry's wings, making him shiver lightly. "Stop that, you."

"I thought you wanted me happy?"

Harry laughed as he retaliated by caressing right above the scale line, "I do. Just stop harassing my wings."

"They're soft."

"Yes, I use them as blankets often enough to know my own wings." he chuckled dryly as she hummed thoughtfully.

_**"You pulled me from the Line?"**_ she asked gently as she floated over the chair in a sitting pose.

"The block was you? Why would you dampen the only link left to them?" he murmured, rocking heel to toe as he thought. "There's something you know that one of them doesn't..."

_**"Very clever, little Pheonix. What is it?"**_

"The cure."

_**"Precisely. I needed them in the same location, but they were too stubborn to heed my hints."**_

"Where do you want them?"

_**"As they are little one. They can barely stand each other as it is."**_

"Manipulation has a way of biting you in the arse. I told Da the same thing the first time he tried it with me." he muttered back, snagging Galen's much larger hand as Sev's Mum completed the circle.

_**"A wise Pheonix for sure. Release the geas, bound by price, of Prince's generation thrice. Release the geas, free the eyes, rebirth as the Phoenix takes rise. Release the geas, break the ice, take me as fair maiden's price. As I will it, so mote it be."**_ The edges of his vision turned black as he saw Eileen disappear with a sad smile. _**"Take care of my son, little Phoenix."**_

* * *

He gasped as something cold was placed on his forehead.

"You're awake." Severus murmured softly, taking away the cold and replacing it with something warm.

"Warn me next time you want to put a compress on my forehead... It's cold." he scolded lightly as he sat up. Putting his glasses back on, he wriggled his wings, straightening and/or pulling out itchy stray feathers. He offered the feathers to Severus who took them reverently.

"You do realize that you're giving these feathers to a Potions Master who has been search everywhere for them?" Severus drawled as he put them into a pouch pulled from his volumes pockets before secreting them away again.

"Da and Drake have a pair of primaries. It's the freely-given part that scares most people into not using them for experiments. I know they'll be put to good use with you." he replied. "How's Galen?"

"Cured." the warm tone made Harry look up into amused grey eyes. "No thanks to your meddling with the Familial Line."

"I'm so-"

"I did not say that to reprimand you, Mr. Potter-Malfoy." Galen placed a hand over his lips, a dark brow raised exactly like Severus did sometimes. He giggled a bit before looking over to see his intended narrowing his eyes at his Grandfather. With a smirk worthy of a Slytherin, he licked the man's palm using the flat of his tongue, knowing it had spikes that hurt if he forced the move. "Ouch!" He ducked under the protection of Severus's arms to see the shallow scrapes his tongue had left behind. "How in Merlin's name did you manage scratch me with your TONGUE of all things?"

"I have little spikes called papilla on my tongue. They're normally on cats, but Garuda and phoenixes have them on their tongues to groom their feathers when not in human form. I just barely licked you. Trust me." he grinned, sticking out his tongue so that the clear backwards spikes showed.

"That's why... Hmm, no wonder you lick my fingers in your sleep." Severus murmured as he straightened feathers Harry couldn't reach.

"I do what?" He almost turned around but a firm hand on his shoulder prevented him.

"You lick my fingers. It's entirely unintentional on your part, I'm sure, but it carries a subtle scent marker. I can taste it in the air after you sleep-groom me."

"Oh that is embarrassing..."

"On the contrary. I rather like it when you mark me."

"Sev! Your Grandfather is here." Severus smiled against the back of his neck and he hitched in a breath. Galen side-stepped them, mouthing at Harry, 'We'll talk later' as he shut the library door behind them.

"Did you like that?"

"Nngh... Stop it." Severus pressed butterfly kisses along his spine until he was a crooning, shivering mess.

"Only if you promise not to get along with Galen." came the murmured response.

"I like people. I can't just not like someone." he huffed as Severus massaged right beneath his wings. "Ohhh, you cheat."

"Can you at least not get along so well...?" His Naga grumbled into his shoulder.

"Who said I couldn't prank him and still be genteel friends?"

**Ending A/N:** Mwahahahahahahaha! That's four down, two to go. Oh so much fun. I missed doing these! As always, folks, _**REVIEW**_!

*reduced pigment in animals; NOT albino


	82. Pastoral Symphony II

**A/N:** I think this is for PhoenixstarKina's cousin/friend? Sorry I didn't get on this sooner but I've been busy in RL. I also thought I would not be writing for this again so soon but you all love to prove me wrong about random chapters that just pop into my mind are your Favorites. Eh. Words with one of these (*) at the end will be translated and/or explained at the end of the chapter/Drabble.

**DISCLAIMER:** No matter how much I wave my wand, I will never own Sev and our favorite green-eyed Wizard. *sobs*

**WARNING:** Yaoi is an important part of these. Please desist in flaming.

-Ryder

P.S. There may be more than one title that gets a continuation; Dragon's Might, Dragon's Might II... etc.

**-Previously On...-**

_"What of you?"_

_"The human children found me a distraction to their pain. I spent long hours with dying patients and learnt of their lifestories. I appear to be immune to most, if not all, diseases. I asked to leave the compound when I reached the human age of seventeen. I've been on my own ever since."_

_"An odd life you have lead." Severus murmured as they trotted swiftly through the forest._

_"Pfft, says the Centaur who sleeps with Unicorns and knows nearly every hiding place on this route of yours." Harry giggled, his tail high and his gaze teasing._

**Pas Sym**

Harry trotted along the deer trail, his strides eating up the ground as Severus traveled behind and a little to his right. After the confrontation with Severus's (and apparently his own) origin herd, they'd kept their distance from each other.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Harry?" comes the muted response.

"I'm sorry." Incredulous laughter followed his apology. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're sorry... By Dionysis, that is strange. You blame yourself for the way we parted with the herd?"

"Yes." this time his answer is hesitant.

"Aya... Harry it is not your fault. My interactions with the herd have always been a little dicey, to say the least. This one at least left me uninjured." Harry stopped his steady pace and whirled on his companion.

"I haven't seen any-Oh gods." There was a reason Severus wore his human hair long and down. Thick crescent-shaped scars littered his back, many of them overlapping in a manner that was clearly painful. Judging by the redness of the scars on top there was a reason Severus only stopped by momentarily, if at all. "Those jackasses! I'd turn their hooves into glue if I saw them again..." Harry hissed as he drew upon the Earth Magik he felt beneath his hooves. "If I catch them they'll be ruing the day they came out of their mother's vulva!" Even as angry as he was on Severus's behalf, his touch was gentle on the raw scars as he Healed them slowly. "Never again, Severus, I will not stand for it." Fathomless onyx eyes looked over a broad scarred shoulder, an unreadable emotion in them.

"You have known me for less than six months."

"So? That doesn't mean that because your Father was different you need the same treatment he probably recieved." The rare smile had Harry grinning into the thick mane of his close friend. "I do consider us friends."

"... You're a strange one."

"Nah. The world can't keep up with my legendary heroness." Severus laughed at that, catching his hand and holding it again as they traveled further away from the violent herd. Sudden hoof beats had Harry reaching into the satchel, revealing a sharp, glowing dagger. The other Centaur shied away, revealing thick hand-shaped bruises and soft storm-grey eyes.

"Regulus?" At the startled tone in his friend's voice Harry lowered the dagger from its offensive position.

"You know him?" Harry put away the dagger at Severus's word, tucking his hair behind his human ear as he slowly offered his hand to the skittish stallion. "My apologies; we recently encountered the herd leader."

"You look like our lead mare..." The slightly older Centaur edged toward his hand, shuddering as Harry gently soothed the wounds before Healing them.

"You mean the red-haired mare beside that jackass? Hmph. I was supposedly lost in a storm and I do not pass for the stallion's son. Come with us." he murmured softly, his fingers sliding through lush black locks and adding braids with feathers. "Severus?"

"Regulus, who did this?" his friend's tone is soft, comforting.

"My brother. I defended you and he disowned me." The bitter statement had Harry shaking his head.

"Bah. This herd is getting dumber everytime I see a piece of it. We were headed northwest after this, I think."

**-PoV-**

Severus watched as Harry soothed what he knew to be years of herd abuse. He hadn't known that his companion could be so soft. A traitorous voice whispered in the back of his mind that Harry would take care of their foals in the exact same manner.

"I know of a herd that will take you in." he finally managed as he watched the deep bruises and wounds close up and fade.

"You do, Sev? I would be..." Grateful. The word was unspoken but it hung in the air nonetheless.

"They welcome new members easily. It's not a common herd."

"Then let's go! It's not like we have all the time in the world." Harry teased as he coaxed Regulus into a race.

* * *

They traveled for the rest of the day, Harry checking on both his and Regulus's Healed scars and/or wounds respectively. When settling down for the first shift of watch, Harry used his rump as a pillow, obviously not caring that anyone or anything could see them. Regulus had blinked at the allowed casual touch.

"Does he do that all the time, Sev?" The younger Centaur asked softly.

"Ever since we've met, I've been his pillow. The brat's nearly insufferable." he chuckled dryly with affection lacing his every word.

"You like him. Oh my gods, you like someone!" Regulus did an odd sort of wriggle that Severus had no idea how it happened.

"I like him as a close friend." he poked at the fire with a stick and scowled at the younger of them. "Go to sleep, you have third watch."

"Third watch?"

"Shut up and sleep."

"But, Sev..."

"Regulus." he warned with a curt tone. "Sleep or so help Hermes you will be strung up by your back hooves at dawn." Silence and soft breathing filled the clearing the fire crackling and popping occasionally when a branch gave way. He counted the stars until he lost count, putting together the constellations when he found the appropriate stars. Severus wondered if he should travel ahead of the other two to warn of their approach to the Longbottom herd.

After several half-formed plans Harry scooted closer to him with a sigh. He carded his fingers through the riotous curls of ebony hair smiling as the younger Centaur went limp. Severus tensed at the glowing silver light, reaching for his bow with ease and nocking an arrow in case the light belonged to something hungry. His heart stuttered as the silver light coalesced into Artemis in her Centaur form.

"It's been a long time Severus." the airy tone was soft not accusing him in any way. He looked down, his pale fingers still tangled in Harry's human mane. "There is no shame in loving this one. Did you think yourself unworthy of my gift?" Severus gasped as his mind connected the half-formed hints of his Goddess. "You did, didn't you? Yet your desire for close contact resulted in him caring for you even more."

"... I do not understand. Why would you?" the words came out roughly, rasped as he finally looked up into ethereal grey eyes.

She sighed, kneeling to take his other hand from his bow, her gaze serious.

"You can be so stubborn at times, my Blessed." A smile tugged the cupid's bow lips up for a moment before she spoke again. "You know this. I thought it high-time for you to start your own family. Strange that even in his sleep, he seems reluctant to leave your side."

"He trusts blindly. He does not understand that the scars he Healed were inflicted by the entire herd." She chuckled lightly, shaking the silvery halo of hair as she traced her fingers around his dominant wrist. Green, silver and what looked to be blue ink (of all things) wove into an incredibly complex pattern.

"No, Severus, he trusts _**you**_. Seeing as I do the same, I see no problem in getting into the Longbottom herd. Oh and Harry's Wizards will interact with them quite often."

"What?"

"The Longbottom herd and the Wizarding family moved to a place called Britannia. The Romans seek to colonize it but I will not have fighting amongst my followers."

"You will prevent them past a certain point?"

"Aye. I wish the rest of them were as quick to catch on."

**-PoV-**

Harry let out a whoop as they thundered over the Northern Plains. Regulus was quick to follow with a whoop of his own. Severus merely shook his head as they let out all of the energy they'd been holding back since the Alps. Harry relished in the power of his muscles under him, his stride long and carefree. He almost didn't see the flaming arrow sent his way until it came close to burning his hindquarters. Close to rearing back in shock, he pulled his recurved bow off of his back and nocked an arrow, all three of them suddenly clad in Artemis's armor. They continued slower, their hoof beats a steady rumble as they pulled in tight to protect each other.

"What are they?" came the panicked words from the woods as they leapt over the spiked fences made of wooden slats.

"Centaurs." the calm answer had Harry skidding to an abrupt halt at the familiar voice.

"Remus?" he whirled tucking the arrow away in a heartbeat.

"Cub? What are you doing here?" Remus was clad in Visigoth armor, the fur around his shoulders clearly from a bear.

"We're on our way to Britannia. Orders from the Goddess herself."

"Alright who was the idiot who shot the arrow?" Remus growled, "You almost injured the only family I have." The raised hand was shaking and Remus motioned the human forward. His pseudo-godfather merely hauled the man up by his armor straps before throwing him a good twenty feet out into the clearing they'd just come from. "Now, who are your companions?" Harry grinned as he felt the armor disappear.

"This is Severus and Regulus from my origin herd." the distaste for the herd showed in the way he spat out the last three words.

"Merry meet. The Romans will be here soon. You should probably leave while you are ahead of their legions."

"Merry part and merry meet again, Remus. I should see you...?"

"In about two moons, cub. It was nice to see all of you."

* * *

Swimming across the Channel was difficult, exhausting in a way he didn't think possible. They literally stumbled ashore, soaked to the bone and tired beyond belief. A fire sounded great but they were wary of potential enemies, grouping together to sleep and to share body heat...

He awoke to brilliant sunshine and Severus missing. Yawning, he felt for Regulus and found the older stallion still passed out.

"Hmm..." he snorted as he stretched, casually reaching for his bow as he finished his morning routine. "You know, I don't like being spied on." Harry commented, digging through his dry satchel for food.

"'Mup, 'mup..." Regulus slurred as a Palamino stallion closer to his age cautiously approached them. "Harry?"

"Hush, Reg. We've a guest." The other was instantly on his hooves, sleep forgotten as he spied the much paler and shyer Centaur. Blue paint was tastefully decorating the other's human torso and along his sides with swirls and the same design he and Regulus had on their wrists. They'd woken to find it on Severus's wrist as well and assumed it meant the Goddess's favor. It seemed like the other had also spotted the design because he spoke clearly but softly.

"Not many carry Her approval. Where do you come from?"

"Greece, though she bid us to come here." he answered as clearly, smiling when Severus returned at a canter, carrying a pouch full of various berries and small fish. He was dripping onto the forest floor, having obviously been in the river.

"Severus." he greeted warmly, caressing the design on his friend's wrist and snagged the pouch before giggling at the shocked expression. Oh yes he'd been half-awake for the conversation She'd had with his friend. "You are?"

"Draconis, though my herd calls me Draco. My Father will tolerate you staying here for a short while since it is clear you're a Blessed herd."

"We won't be staying for long. Is there any way to thank him for the hospitality he offers?" he asked as he spitted the fish over the new fire they'd started.

"We've a few members that are in need of Healing." came the grudging answer.

"Join us; break your fast." Severus murmured as he shook off the water. They sat in a circle around the fire, Harry patting the empty space for Draco with a smile.

"Come. You have our Oath on Her not to harm you." he told the other Centaur lightly as he offered him bread and berries. Draco knelt with the rest of them, a thoughtful expression crossing his face every now and again when they interacted through touch. They finished in good time, packing away what they had before erasing all trace that they'd been there.

"I will take you to my herd."

* * *

They followed the pale Palamino for several miles before catching wind of the herd. Two darker Centaurs stood guard, one male the other female.

"Draconis."

"Blaise, Pansy. They are here as Healers." Dark eyes traced their bows before landing on his herbal satchel.

"The green-eyed one is a trained Healer. The other two are companions, yes?" the now identified Blaise stated bluntly.

"Yes. Sev, Reg, just stay here for the moment."

"Any weapons in that bag?"

"A Summoning dagger for Earth Magiks and rituals." he answered promptly, taking it out and passing it over for inspection. It was handed back in the same condition, both guards parting so that he and Draco could slip through to the main village. His feathers looked out of place amongst the sea-shells and delicate silver strands this village wove into their pale manes and tails, his much darker coloring making him the center of attention.

"Welcome to the Malfoy herd, Healer. I am lead stallion Lucius." Harry inclined his head respectfully, smiling at the curious foals that were tugging on his feathers and sniffing him. "You do well with young ones."

"Little ones are often better patients then adults." he murmured wryly as one of the fillies (a blood bay) tugged on his hand, pulling him away from the leader with a force he didn't quite expect. "Well, I guess I'm coming with you." Matching his stride to the smaller Centaur's, Harry stopped when he saw who appeared to the filly's mother. The scent of an old, lingering sickness clouded her Magik. He knelt before her, closing his eyes and opening them again to AuraSight, narrowing his eyes at the black mess tangling with several entities.

"Scaipeadh an dorchadas, a thabhairt ar ais an Solas, glaoch orm ar an bandia ar fhédfadh go.*" The mare and the others it was attached to screamed as he yanked hard on the undulating dark mass, separating it from them all. It solidified and he snapped out of his AuraSight to see a bodach*. "Get out." he stood on firm hooves, rearing as the vaguely wolf-shaped creature snarled. "Go! Begone!" It's milky white eyes widened as he reached for the Summoning dagger, feeling Her presence through his Magiks. It let out an oily howl before vanishing into nothing. His shoulders slumped as he breathed heavily from the exertion of banishing the stubborn beast.

"Thank you, Healer." the mare stood on shaky legs, supported by her filly and Mate.

"It was my pleasure." he murmured after catching his breath. He bowed slightly to the herd leader and Draco before slowly limping back over to Severus and Regulus. "Ugh, that creature was lodged pretty firmly in them. They should be better now." he breathed as Severus took most of his weight. A high-pitch neigh made them stop as tiny hooves drummed the ground.

"Mummy's better 'cause of you. Here." A deep red rose was pressed against his hand, the thorns missing and the leaves bright green.

"You are welcome, little one." he said with a faint smile.

* * *

They traveled onward, their packs fuller with all of the gifts from the Malfoy herd. As slow as the pace was, Harry enjoyed it, the urge to stretch out his legs gone for the moment. The rose was safely tucked into his satchel as a reminder of favors he could call into use. He grinned as he used his tail to flick Severus. The other Centaur turned to face him with curiosity in the dark eyes.

"Can we talk?"

"Yes."

"As much as I adore Reg, I want the conversation to be just us." he pressed on, studiously ignoring the pink tint on his cheeks. Severus slowed down to a trot allowing Regulus to go ahead of them.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Umm, us actually."

"You heard Her." came the nonplussed answer.

"A little bit." he laughed, offering the hand with the leather vambrace* to Severus.

"Enough that you would not mind the Courtship?"

"I wouldn't have minded even if I hadn't heard Her." he reassured as they matched their strides to catch up to Regulus.

**Ending A/N:** Okay, so I wrote most of this to Lindsey Stirling & Peter Hollens's Game of Thrones cover and her new video 'Elements'. They're kind of epic and made me want to write like crazy. This is the product of many repeats of the songs. Enjoy! As always, folks, REVIEW! They make me write faster, I swear. Go ahead and start requesting stuff again because I will be out of ideas after I finish the last of the ones I have on my iTouch. I'm still stuck on Ixion26's story request but I'll get it eventually.

*Disperse the dark, bring back the Light, I call upon the Goddess's might.

*A creature from British mythology rimless to brig bad luck once seen

*A vambrace is an ancient type of armor that covers the forearm; usually worn in pairs or alone for protection or decoration... Think Assassin's Creed without the hidden blade. If you don't know what AC is, GO LOOK EET UP. Shame on you for not knowing what it is. It's only the most awesome game ever and yes I just crossed over some fandoms. Deal with it.


End file.
